


Golden Warrior D ( Deos of The Universe)

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 181,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva vida en un planeta nuevo. Con nuevos retos y amenazas. También personajes nuevos.</p><p>A new life in a new Planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aparecen extraños visitantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En elnuevo mundo de Bios todo va bien hasta la llegada de unos nuevos seres bastante sorprendentes.

\- Esas criaturas son muy pintorescas, ¿no creéis?- Dijo una voz femenina muy aterciopelada. -  
\- Sí, me cuesta creer que sean ellos los que han dado vida a este mundo,- respondió una voz masculina suave. -   
\- Yo creo que quizá sean como nosotros - intervino otra voz femenina más frívola. – Si han sido capaces de hacer eso.  
\- No pueden ser como nosotros, no son en absoluto evolucionados...- objetó otra voz masculina más ruda. – Más bien son criaturas primitivas.  
\- Nos divertiremos un poco con ellas, así pasaremos algo de tiempo.- Convino una segunda voz masculina más pausadamente. -  
-De todos modos les abrimos el pasillo dimensional para que llegasen hasta aquí, ¿no? - Agregó esa voz femenina frívola con tintes algo curiosos. –  
\- Hicimos lo que se nos ordenó por parte de las altas instancias. – Replicó esa ruda voz de hombre con tono desapasionado. –  
\- Esperemos que haya merecido la pena y podamos pasar el rato con esas extrañas criaturas. Hasta hemos influido en que ese planeta florezca. - Declaró esa femenina y aterciopelada voz aseverando.- Con sus primitivos medios habrían tardado muchos de sus... ¿eran siglos, no?...en conseguirlo.  
-Podríamos haberlo cambiado totalmente.- Declaró la otra voz de mujer que parecía más infantil.- Así ya estaría terminado…  
-No nos dejan hacer eso.- Objetó la voz más grave.- Tienen que concluirlo ellos.   
-Si. Las órdenes fueron claras a ese respecto. Pero no dijeron nada de no divertirnos con esas criaturas. De modo que ahora tendremos tiempo de entretenernos con esos seres tan insignificantes. – Comentó la otra voz de hombre que sonaba más reflexiva que la anterior. - 

 

Y las voces callaron, al menos por el momento. En el planeta Bios la vida se había afianzado de una forma tan rápida como sorprendente. Habían pasado tan sólo dos semanas desde el éxito de la terraformación. Tras quedarse para ser testigos de sus primeros momentos y solucionar algún que otro papeleo relativo a sus vacaciones, Leval y Amatista habían salido de Luna de Miel. Fueron a la Tierra a través del agujero de gusano en el espacio, volvieron al cabo de veinte días. En realidad, ambos se incorporaban a sus respectivas obligaciones tras unos días maravillosos en viaje de novios en los que también visitaron a sus padres y al resto de sus familiares y amigos de su planeta de origen. Tras recordar muchas de sus peripecias y rememorar también los años pasados, volvían con muchas ganas de empezar su vida en común y de acometer los nuevos proyectos y misiones que tuvieran. A decir verdad echaban de menos a sus amigos y compañeros del nuevo mundo y al llegar a la terminal de la nave les esperaban dos de ellos, Mazoui y Satory que les dieron la bienvenida.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal la Luna de Miel? - Preguntó Mazoui con tono cordial. -  
-¡Mazoui!, ¡qué pasa tío! - Saludó jubilosamente Leval y ambos primos se abrazaron con efusividad en tanto el recién llegado respondía. - La Luna de Miel ha sido fantástica, hemos estado recuperando el tiempo. ¿Y vosotros qué?  
\- Satory y yo hemos salido algo últimamente.- Respondió éste aunque sin tanta animación, señalando a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, que solo sonrió tímidamente. –  
\- ¿Y qué tal todo por aquí?- Quiso saber Leval.-  
\- Muy tranquilo. Hasta incluso aburrido. – Replicó despreocupadamente su primo.- Desde luego no te diré que eche de menos la acción pero tampoco me gusta esto, Zorton tan hueso como de costumbre, aunque un poco más amable y Freejar sigue como una regadera, ja, ja….

 

Su interlocutor se rio y ambos se alejaron un poco. Mientras los dos chicos se contaban sus peripecias y charlaban sobre temas relativos a sus compromisos militares y a las posibilidades estratégicas del planeta, Satory se llevó aparte a la recién llegada y le susurró con aparente preocupación.

\- La verdad es que Mazoui es un chico muy agradable, pero parece estar a la defensiva conmigo, no lo entiendo.  
\- Dale tiempo mujer,- le pidió Amatista sin concederle demasiada importancia. - Tiene que asimilarlo todavía, hemos tenido muchas emociones últimamente.  
\- Sí,- acordó Satory - me he dado cuenta de que es muy sensible, no creía que lo fuera tanto. Y realmente no puedo quejarme. Es galante, considerado, siempre que quedamos llega más que puntualmente. Incluso me trae flores.  
\- ¿Y no será entonces que eres tú la que se lo imagina?- Le sonrió su amiga para añadir desenfadadamente. - ¡Me estás describiendo al chico perfecto, como sigas así, te lo voy a cambiar por Leval!  
\- ¿Acaso no ha ido todo bien entre vosotros?- Le preguntó su interlocutora, ahora con gesto extrañado. – Se supone que la Luna de Miel es un momento muy feliz.

 

Amatista movió la cabeza divertida, con lo inteligente que era Satory y a veces no entendía estas bromas. Enseguida le aclaró.

-Al contrario. ¡Ha sido maravilloso! Lo que siempre soñé que sería si estuviera con él. ¡Es un encanto! y me hizo mucha ilusión cuando visitamos a sus padres y a su hermana Kerria. Ellos siempre me consideraron una más de la familia y yo también estoy muy feliz cuando nos reunimos. Y con mis padres igual. Hicimos alguna que otra reunión, comimos juntos y fue genial. Mi padre adora a Leval y mi madre lo mismo. Jamás la he visto derramar tantos cumplidos sobre alguien.- Rio para tratar de imitar la voz de su madre cuando le comentó a su amiga. – Constantemente me decía. “Hija, este chico está loco por ti, solo hay que observar cómo te mira. No le dejes escapar”. O llamaré a la Guerrera Luna para que te castigue…como me decía cuando era mala de pequeña, ¡ja, ja, ja!…

 

Eso hizo sonreír a su interlocutora. Se alegraba mucho por su amiga. Le había costado pero al final Amatista había logrado ser feliz con el amor de su vida. Más cuando ésta añadió con un suspiro entre alegre y soñador.

-Y ahora estamos avanzando en la terraformación total de Bios que cada vez está más bonito y lleno de vida. Con suerte dentro de poco se podrá vivir ya en él de forma permanente. Los enemigos han desaparecido y podremos tener paz y yo terminar mi carrera al fin.   
-Sí, tienes toda la razón. – Asintió Satory compartiendo aquel entusiasmo sobre el planeta. - Todo va incluso mejor de lo que podríamos haber previsto en nuestras mejores estimaciones. ¡Es que es hasta casi milagroso! Hay muchas cosas que no me puedo explicar. Los patrones de crecimiento de la biomasa e incluso la evolución atmosférica son demasiado rápidos.  
-Pues mucho mejor.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Es que ni en nuestros mejores sueños pudimos haber imaginado algo así.  
-Tienes razón.- Admitió Satory, añadiendo.- Lo he hablado con Mazoui y él me ha dicho lo mismo. Incluso me tilda de aguafiestas. Cree que tengo que relajarme y disfrutar del momento…   
-¿Lo ves tonta?- Le constató su amiga retornando ahora al tema inicial de su conversación y pasando por alto aquella última frase. - Lo que sucede es que todo está saliendo tan bien que te preocupas por nada. ¡Mazoui es un chico estupendo! Quizás aún no te ha pedido que deis un paso más en vuestra relación, porque te ha visto muy inquieta por la Terraformación, pero lo hará, seguro.

 

Y para rematar esto Amatista rodeó con un brazo a su amiga por los hombros, de forma cariñosa, estrujándola un poquito.

-En fin - suspiró Satory encogiéndose de hombros. - Supongo que tienes razón, me he vuelto demasiado exigente, quizás como todo lo demás va tan rápido, desearía que mi vida personal fuese a igual ritmo. Sí, tienes razón. – Sonrió ahora con más alivio. - Tendré que tener paciencia y no agobiarme tanto.   
-Claro mujer, ¡anímate!,- le pidió su amiga con tono jovial - venga, ahora que hemos vuelto nos divertiremos todos juntos, Mazoui, tú, Leval y yo ¿Vale?  
-Si. Será magnifico. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayáis regresado Leval y tú! ,- exclamó Satory de mucho mejor humor aunque agregando de seguido con un tinte de nostalgia - desde que Tracer y Penélope volvieron a la Tierra y Sandy está en Bios, nos sentíamos bastante solos.

 

Aquello era cierto. La doctora Winters recibió una oferta de la Masters Corporation para que dirigiera un centro de investigación asociado a otro ambicioso proyecto. Ella aceptó sin dudar, pese a que le habría gustado seguir las evoluciones en Bios. No obstante las cosas iban tan bien que, según le dijo a la propia Satory, su presencia no era necesaria allí. Eso recordaba la muchacha cuando se despidieron.

-Dime una cosa.- Le preguntó Satory a su jefa y amiga.- ¿De veras no quieres quedarte un poco más? Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.  
-Sí, pero ya no pertenecen a mi campo. Además, todo va tan bien en Bios que siento que necesito otros retos.- Respondió La aludida para confesar.- La oferta que me hizo tu padre es muy tentadora. El propio doctor Tomoe me llamó para pedirme que aceptase. Se lo debo todo, no podía rehusar.  
-Vaya, ¿entonces te irás pronto?- Inquirió su contertulia.-   
-En cuestión de unos días. Cuando a Rick le concedan el traslado.  
-¿Tracer va a ir contigo?- Se sorprendió Satory.-  
-En cuanto le comenté lo que pasaba él me pidió que permaneciéramos juntos. Ya sabes, es la historia de mi vida.- Suspiró la científica para declarar.- Me sucedió igual cuando me separaré de mi antiguo novio al embarcarme en la SSP-1. También me pidió que me quedara en la Tierra. A mi vez le insistí en que viniera conmigo, pero se negó. Lo siento. Para mí, mi carrera ahora mismo es lo principal.   
-¿Entonces, Tracer sí que ha aceptado?- Aventuró su contertulia.-

 

Ahora Penélope sonrió. Para contarle a su amiga.

-Fue decirle que ese proyecto era para mí lo principal y se apresuró a decirme que esperase, que pediría el traslado inmediatamente. Y con su hoja de servicios no tuvo el menor problema. Además, con el cambio de destino van a ascenderle a mayor. Su nueva base estará solamente a unos pocos cientos de kilómetros de mi lugar de trabajo.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros.- Sonrió Satory tomando de las manos a su ya ex jefa.-   
-Lo único que lamento es separarme de vosotros, de ti, de Sandy, de Amatista. Éramos un equipo magnífico de Fairy Five. Ahora serás tú la que tome el mando.  
-Bueno, o Sandy, que también es una magnífica científica.- Comentó la aludida no sin rubor.-  
-Eso queda ya a vuestro criterio.- Sonrió Penélope que añadió con más jovialidad.- Os deseo todo lo mejor. Y tú, a ver cuándo das el paso con ese gallardo oficial.  
-Ya estamos saliendo juntos.- Pudo decir la joven que se ruborizó de inmediato.-  
-Me refiero a algo más permanente.- Matizó su amiga.- 

 

Satory no respondió a eso, siguieron charlando de otras cosas y finalmente se dijeron adiós. Ya no vio a Penélope hasta que se marchó. Ahora volvía de esos recuerdos. Fue Amatista la que la sacó de ellos al preguntar sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo ha bajado Sandy al planeta? Se suponía que la gente aun tendría que esperar para poder descender a Bios dado el carácter provisional de la atmósfera.  
-Bueno verás - le explicó su interlocutora. Recordando su anterior observación. - Durante el tiempo que habéis pasado fuera no se ha dejado de plantar todo tipo de vegetación. La masa arbórea ha crecido considerablemente así como el plancton marino que sembramos en los océanos. Además, se hicieron unas pruebas hace una semana y Sandy demostró adaptarse muy bien a las condiciones del planeta. De momento se ha conseguido que la atmósfera sea respirable para algunas personas, aunque aún necesita un porcentaje más alto de oxígeno. La mayoría de la gente se marea por hipoxia cuando lleva abajo un tiempo, pero ella, por ejemplo, no. ¡Esa chica es increíble! Tiene una resistencia fuera de lo común. Además, con unos filtros anti radiación se puede pasar bastante tiempo en la superficie.  
-Vaya,- dijo Amatista haciéndose la sorprendida aunque pensó - debe ser por su genética especial.- Las palabras de su amiga le confirmaron sus deducciones a la par que añadió. - Comprendo. La atmósfera aún no se ha dotado de ozono estratosférico, ¿verdad?  
-No.- Contestó su amiga para explicar. - Se está tratando de insuflarlo pero todavía pasará algún tiempo para que los rayos ultravioletas y otras radiaciones sean tolerables. Por eso solamente personas con alto nivel de resistencia pueden estar ahí durante un periodo prolongado. A Mazoui probablemente le hagan bajar también, él demuestra adaptarse muy bien, igual que Sandy. Espero que dentro de poco los árboles y la vegetación que se están plantando hagan la atmósfera más rica en oxígeno y todos podamos vivir allí.  
-Seguro que sí. Ten en cuenta que este mundo no será tan grande como la Tierra. Pero con un diámetro ecuatorial de casi siete mil kilómetros que mide, tenemos mucha labor por delante. Aunque estoy convencida de que todo va a ir bien y más rápido de lo que suponíamos - afirmó Amatista con patente optimismo. –  
-Al menos tiempo tendremos.- Le comentó su interlocutora informando de seguido. – Según los últimos estudios geológicos es un planeta joven. No tendrá más de mil millones de años. Su núcleo todavía está activo y tiene fenómenos de vulcanismo y tectónica continental. Por eso no debemos preocuparnos. No se parará la maquinaria. Y eso permitirá que los ciclos geológicos y la circulación atmosférica se mantengan.  
-Pues entonces podremos ir con calma – sonrió su amiga, dirigiéndose acto seguido a su esposo. -Bueno, vamos a instalarnos en nuestra nueva casa. Cariño, debemos irnos.

 

Entre tanto Leval había estado charlando con su amigo de algunas cosas. Primero éste quiso saber cómo estaban todos en la Tierra. Su primo le dio recuerdos de la madre del muchacho, de su padrastro y de su hermana a las que pudo ver fugazmente. Le comentó que, junto con Roy y Diamante entrenó un poco y que ambos estaban deseando ir a verles, sobre todo cuando se pudiera bajar a Bios. Entonces Mazoui le informó.

-Creo que tienen pensado crear destacamentos militares para dotar a las bases que se construirán en el planeta. Aunque sólo se rumorea por ahora.  
-Será estupendo cuando podamos vivir allí. Mucho mejor que en la nave – Valoró Leval. - Aunque de momento no podemos quejarnos del alojamiento aquí. ¡Ah sí!, ya casi me olvidada- recordó éste comentándoles a Mazoui y Satory. - El mayor Freejar me dijo que, como recién casados, nos habían concedido una casa en la ciudad y que era bastante grande, por lo menos viviremos fuera de la base.   
-Es un comienzo. Tenemos suerte de poder beneficiarnos de la política que hay para fomentar las uniones a bordo y la creación de nuevas familias. - Declaró Amatista agregando esperanzada en tanto se acercaba a los dos. - Aunque a mí lo que me hace ilusión es tener nuestra casa en Bios.  
-Lo pediré tan pronto sea posible, cariño.- Contestó su marido que sin embargo, objetó. - Pero sabes mejor que yo que debido a las circunstancias del planeta eso tardará.  
-A mí ya me han propuesto bajar,- le informó Mazoui confirmando las sospechas de Satory - se están construyendo casas en las zonas ya preparadas con las infraestructuras necesarias.  
-¿Tan pronto? - Se sorprendió Leval - ¡sólo han pasado algo más de tres semanas!  
-Han bajado muchos armazones prefabricados y han plantado césped en bloque - le contó su amigo. -También trasplantaron árboles del parque de aquí. Tendrías que haber visto la cantidad de trabajadores que han enviado. Incluso desde la Tierra han llegado muchas naves de transporte con vegetación y otros elementos.  
-Sí, eso es lo que te he comentado, Amatista.- Intervino Satory afirmando con optimismo. - Trabajan sin parar, a cada segundo hay un nuevo arbolito o planta que añadirá más oxígeno a la atmósfera.  
-¡Dentro de poco podremos vivir allí abajo como si fuese la Tierra!,- exclamó su interlocutora visiblemente entusiasmada. - Y, ¿quién sabe? Criar a nuestros hijos en ese mundo, como los primeros nativos del planeta.

 

Todos se miraron divertidos. No habían pensado en ello aunque aquella idea desde luego no les resultaba desagradable.

\- La verdad es que es increíble lo bien que ha salido todo - suspiró Satory admitiendo con una media sonrisa. -Como te dije antes, chica. Ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginarlo.

 

Y tras intercambiar algunos comentarios más, tanto Leval como su esposa se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia la zona donde Freejar le dijo al muchacho que estaba su nueva casa. De modo que la joven pareja partió hacia allá sin percatarse de que esas misteriosas voces sonaban a sus espaldas. Una de ellas, la femenina más jovial, se preguntaba en voz alta.

-¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas tan poco evolucionadas hayan creado vida? ¿Acaso serán dioses encubiertos?  
-¡Bah! - respondió la masculina más ruda. - Soa, vámonos de aquí, esto no tiene ningún interés...  
\- Pero Buruk,- objetó ella - aún no hemos visto lo suficiente...yo quiero ver a esas graciosas criaturas más de cerca.  
\- ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! - Espetó él.-  
-¡Andaaa! - Le pidió la voz femenina con un tinte entre meloso e infantil.- Si el tiempo nos sobra…

 

Soa se hizo visible en una esquina apartada entre dos edificios, tenía el aspecto de una mujer mulata con rasgos orientales, de pelo ondulado, largo y oscuro con brillos algo azulados, una atractiva combinación. Vestía un ajustado mono negro con unos mocasines a juego.

\- Está bien - concedió Buruk que se materializó a su lado con la apariencia de un gran hombre de color, muy musculoso y de una estatura enorme, vestido con una especie de pantalón de cuero y llevando el torso casi al descubierto salvo por una pintoresca camiseta de tiras, comentando a desgana. - Siempre te sales con la tuya. Pero te advierto que como esto siga así de anodino me iré...  
\- ¡No seas tan aburrido! Seguro que Zoen y Dialen tampoco tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí.- Le dijo ella con un tono molesto. -

 

Al conjuro de sus nombres aparecieron dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer muy atractivos ambos. La mujer con el pelo corto oscuro, dejando caer por su rostro dos matas de cabello a modo de patillas en forma de media luna y el hombre con el pelo rubio y levantado. Ella vestía un ceñido traje rojo que parecía un bañador, con unas botas altas de color negro, él llevaba una especie de chaleco y un pantalón bombacho, ambos de color beige.

\- Vaya.- La mujer que respondía al nombre de Zoen, se unió a la conversación. - ¿Todavía estáis aquí? ¿Nos habéis hecho tomar la forma de estos ridículos seres sólo para poder verles más de cerca?  
\- Tú dijiste que habría que verles de cerca, ¿no? - Sonrió Soa. -  
\- ¡Ah!- Repuso su interlocutora con voz indiferente y semblante desdeñoso -, eso lo dije antes, pero ahora he cambiado de opinión...- hizo un gesto con una mano y en medio del aire apareció una imagen de Leval con Amatista. - Aunque esta criatura parece algo diferente de las otras. - Afirmó señalando al muchacho - , noto que tiene más energía.  
-¿Y qué importa?- respondió descuidadamente el otro hombre, de nombre Dialen - son seres inferiores, no merecen nuestro interés. Sigamos recorriendo el espacio, hay cosas más interesantes de que ocuparse.  
\- No estoy de acuerdo,- rebatió su interlocutora - yo tengo interés en este asunto.

 

En las imágenes que todos veían, Leval y Amatista ya estaban en su nueva casa besándose mientras se tumbaban en el sofá desvistiéndose poco a poco.

-¿Qué están haciendo esas criaturas? - Preguntó Soa mirando sorprendida aquella, en su opinión, extraña escena. -  
\- Debe ser alguna rara y absurda costumbre suya,- supuso despreocupadamente Buruk - nada que merezca la pena.  
\- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo.- Sonrió Zoen para revelar visiblemente intrigada - ahora que tengo este cuerpo, quiero saber como lo utilizan ellos.

 

Y dicho esto desapareció. Buruk miró a Dialen que se encogió de hombros, el gigante frunció el ceño y también se desvaneció. Soa y su compañero se miraron indiferentes y le imitaron. Mientras tanto. Tras haber hecho el amor, Amatista y Leval estaban acostados en el sofá, ella de pronto se incorporó y dijo sobresaltada.

-¡Vaya!,- recordó - se me había olvidado que debía pasar por el laboratorio a presentarme.- Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. -  
\- Yo tengo permiso hasta la tarde,- le dijo su marido. - Te esperaré mientras arreglo un poco la casa, aún faltan algunos muebles así que intentaré traer alguna cosa para que estemos más cómodos.  
\- Muy bien - le susurró ella dándole un largo beso. - Confío en tu buen gusto. Hasta la tarde mi amor,- y sin entretenerse más, salió de la casa con premura. -

 

Zoen observaba tras la puerta de la habitación contigua, adoptó la apariencia de Amatista y esperó divertida a que esa criatura tras levantase se vistiese y se dirigiera a otra habitación. Después salió a su encuentro, el muchacho se quedó sorprendido al verla.

-¿Has olvidado algo? - Le preguntó mirándola extrañado. -  
\- Hagámoslo - le propuso ella con una sonrisa. -  
-¿El qué? - Leval la miró con cara de no entenderla. -  
\- Lo de antes, quítate tus ropas y echémonos ahí - le matizó ésta señalando al sofá. -  
\- Pero Amatista, ¿no llegabas tarde? - Objetó Leval entre divertido y atónito. -  
\- No importa, hagámoslo....- insistió impacientemente Zoen.-

 

Entonces empujó al muchacho con una fuerza sobrehumana. El chico cayó al sofá mirándola cada vez más sorprendido. El empellón había sido tan rápido que no le había dado oportunidad ni de moverse. 

– Venga, vamos...tengo curiosidad,- afirmó ella echándose sobre Leval con una rapidez increíble. -  
-¿Qué te pasa, te noto muy extraña? - Pudo preguntar él. -  
\- Ya...- musitó Zoen imitando a la perfección los modos que había oído de esa humana cuando se ponía melosa. - Lo que pasa es que ya no te gusto...  
\- No seas tonta.- Se apresuró a responder él que le dio un beso en los labios, agregando con despreocupación. - Si tú no tienes prisa, yo tampoco. Aunque tendré que esforzarme, ¡acabamos de hacerlo! Desde luego no creía que fueses tan insaciable - rio en tanto se despojaba de su ropa. Su “esposa” hizo lo mismo. Leval se puso sobre ella y le hizo el amor. No obstante su mujer no se inmutaba ni devolvía las caricias ni sonreía, él estaba muy extrañado de todo aquello. Tampoco pensaba que lo estuviera haciendo tan mal.-  
\- Creí que esto sería más entretenido.- Declaró Zoen decepcionada. -

 

Y sin dar tiempo a la réplica, con enorme celeridad se colocó sobre su pareja a horcajadas y adoptó su forma original. El muchacho la miró petrificado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó atónito - ¡Tú no eres Amatista!  
-¡Vamos primitiva criatura, dame todo tu vigor!,- exclamó ella que obligó a Leval a penetrarla con más fuerza. -  
-¡Déjame!,- gritó él que trató de quitársela de encima pero no podía moverla ni un milímetro, pese a usar mucha fuerza, incluso se transformó en súper guerrero en tanto amenazaba. - Tú lo has querido, lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño pero me obligas.  
-¿Daño? ¿Qué es daño? - Inquirió Zoen que seguía imperturbable pese a que el chico la penetró con muchísima más violencia de lo que hiciera con su esposa en la noche de bodas. 

 

Eso habría destrozado las entrañas de una mujer normal pero aquella extraña miraba a Leval con una helada indiferencia. El muchacho no podía estar más sorprendido. ¿Quién era esa mujer? De pronto ella se levantó dejándole en plena excitación para decir con serena despreocupación.

-.No me interesa este extraño juego. ¿Para qué sirve?  
-¿Qué?- pudo decir él jadeando por el esfuerzo. -¿Qué eres tú?....- su atónito interlocutor se levantó trabajosamente tapándose sus partes, pero la extraña mujer le miraba con esa indiferencia que le desconcertaba. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?...- inquirió empezando a enfadarse de verdad. -  
\- Muchas preguntas – repuso aquel extraño ser sentenciando con desdén -...no me interesa comunicarme contigo, no eres un ser superior.  
-¡Ahora verás si soy un ser superior o no!- Exclamó Leval desapareciendo para reaparecer al lado de ella, sujetándola por los brazos en tanto añadía con tinte triunfal. - ¿Qué dices ahora?

 

No había terminado la frase cuando la mujer estaba a su espalda y liberada de su agarre, él no podía creerlo, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¡Jamás había visto nada igual!

\- Eres muy primitivo, sólo eres materia, apenas energía. No sé como Soa puede estar interesada por criaturas como tú. - Declaró con desprecio e hizo un cansino gesto con una de sus manos que lanzó al chico contra la pared. - ¡Bah!

 

Leval trató de moverse pero no pudo, algún tipo de fuerza inmensa le mantenía paralizado. Mientras tanto ella se acercó y le sujetó el miembro, acariciándolo con suavidad, para empuñarlo después con más firmeza. Perplejo, él se excitaba en contra de su voluntad mientras su captora le preguntaba.

-¿Esto te resulta agradable?, he visto a ese otro ser hacértelo. ¿Por qué?   
-¿Cómo?,- inquirió Leval sin dar crédito a lo que oía, respondió como pudo en medio de aquello. - Era mi mujer, hacíamos el amor.  
-¿Qué es eso?, ¿lo que he hecho contigo? ¿Para qué lo hacéis?  
\- Para disfrutar, expresarnos nuestro amor y quizás algún día tener hijos...- Pudo responder él.

 

Aunque Zoen le miró extrañada, preguntando de nuevo con el desconcierto reflejado en su semblante.

-¿Hijos? ¿Qué es hijos?... ¿Qué es amor?

 

Leval la miró asombrado, no pudo aguantar más las caricias y bañó la mano de esa mujer, ésta le soltó y se la miró con incredulidad, llena de aquel fluido viscoso.

-¿Qué es esta extraña cosa? ¿Un ataque quizá? No, no lo creo, no lo has hecho a propósito,- sonrió para insistir con voz juguetona. - Contéstame,- insistió sujetando desapasionadamente a su víctima por el cuello y levantándole sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera un muñeco en tanto comentaba interrogándole de nuevo. - Tengo curiosidad, ¿para qué sirve eso?  
\- Es nuestra manera de reproducirnos,- dijo él con un hilo de voz pues se sentía cada vez más débil. -  
\- No lo entiendo, pero no importa - sonrió ella que desapareció súbitamente dejando a un aturdido Leval desnudo y tirado en el suelo. - 

 

El chico reaccionó al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó y se vistió, aún no se creía lo que había ocurrido. Estaba como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Decidió no decir nada a Amatista de esto, pero salió enseguida en busca de Mazoui. Por su parte los extraños seres escucharon a Zoen que les contó lo que había pasado una vez volvió junto a ellos. Lo cierto es que ninguno lo entendió bien pero tampoco les importó en absoluto. La única que mostró algo de curiosidad fue Soa, así que decidió ser ella la que realizase la próxima incursión entre esas graciosas criaturas. Por su parte Amatista estaba en el laboratorio. Ahora con su recién adquirida condición de investigadora en prácticas había ascendido, tendría mayores responsabilidades pero fiel a su estilo, lo tomaba como un reto y le encantaba. De todos modos saludó a sus compañeros y en cuanto pudo comenzó a ponerse al día. Eso sí, tenía un mensaje personal que consultó en su ordenador. Al abrirlo vio el sonriente rostro de Ginger. La muchacha le decía.

-Hola Amatista, espero que hayáis disfrutado muchísimo vuestra Luna de Miel. Me habría gustado quedarme en Bios para saludaros a la vuelta, pero regresé a la Tierra con mis padres y mi hermano. Por ahora ayudaré en el restaurante familiar y llevaré el bar. Te preguntarás si ellos saben ya lo que me sucedió. La respuesta es que no. Pero tranquila. De momento todo va estupendamente.

 

Y para demostrarlo, ante los ojos admirados de su amiga aumentó el plano para sacarse de cuerpo entero, mostrando sus piernas. ¡Y no eran prótesis! Amatista estaba abriendo la boca atónita mientras escuchaba de fondo la jovial y alegre voz de su amiga…

-¡Tachan! ¡Sorpresa!. El tratamiento que Giaal me puso ha sido todo un éxito. ¡Hasta he crecido dos centímetros y todo! Ahora mido uno sesenta y cinco. Bueno, sigo siendo una tapona comparada contigo y con Sandy pero tampoco me voy a quejar. Por lo que me explicó nuestro maravilloso doctor, desarrolló un compuesto que vio usar a los habitantes de ese mundo de vegetales de donde vino. Sirve para regenerar completamente partes del cuerpo. Como hacen los árboles cuando les cortan las ramas. Es algo muy complicado para mí. Seguro que si él te lo explicase a ti lo entenderías. Pero, el caso es que ha funcionado. Y dile a Sandy que la tarta que nos inventamos está teniendo mucho éxito. En fin, no puedo ser más feliz. Os lo debo todo a vosotros. Por eso me da mucha pena alejarme de vuestro lado. Aunque no descarto volver a por más aventuras. ¿Quién sabe? Además, adopté a uno de los huérfanos de la SSP-1. Un niño de apenas tres años que perdió a sus padres durante el ataque. De modo que voy a lanzarme a la experiencia de ser madre, eso sí, soltera por el momento. Es un niño maravilloso, rubito y de pelo rizado, aunque también un poco trasto a veces, sobre todo cuando se enfada. ¡Me recuerda un poco a ti! Ja, ja. - Se rio divertida, añadiendo.- Se llama Dean. Espero que Leval y tú os decidáis pronto a tener los vuestros, ya verás lo felices que seréis. - Acortó de nuevo el plano para mostrar su cara, guiñó un ojo y sonrió, para despedirse.- Os quiero mucho, hasta pronto amigos. Cuidaos y haced de Bios un maravilloso hogar para todos…

 

Y la transmisión terminó. Estaba grabada desde hacía ya varios días. Dado que Ginger no había sabido cuando iban a volver. Amatista casi lloró emocionada. Todo aquello eran maravillosas noticias que no hacían sino aumentar su dicha. Apenas si pudo musitar, como si su amiga pudiera escucharla.

-¡Cuanto me alegro por ti, Gin! Serás una madre estupenda. Espero que yo te siga muy pronto en eso. Ojalá que volvamos a vernos. Bueno, tengo que contárselo a Sandy…

 

Y precisamente su amiga estaba en la superficie de Bios en tanto los trabajadores avanzaban con celeridad construyendo infraestructuras, plantando vegetación y diseñando nuevos entornos. En un improvisado laboratorio al aire libre Sandy tomaba datos y ultimaba algún que otro experimento. Tal y como le explicase Satory a Amatista, la joven científica, gracias a su resistencia fuera de lo común, fue seleccionada para descender. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de pisar ese mundo. A pesar de eso tomó precauciones, por mucho que su genética le diera ventaja no debía exponerse demasiado y estaba obligada, al igual que el resto obviamente, a llevar un traje protector. Era tan complejo que parecía casi uno de astronauta. Iba completamente tapada por un revestimiento anti radiación y llevaba un suplemento de oxígeno. Lo más fastidioso era apañarse con esos gruesos guantes que la protegían, eran de lo más incómodos para sostener el instrumental. Aunque poco a poco iba adaptándose a emplear el material. No obstante todo lo daba por bien empleado. Las pruebas que hacía daban resultados cada vez más prometedores.

-Los caldos de cultivo bacterianos prosperan con rapidez y la vegetación crece de forma sostenida y rápida.- Comentaba por su transmisor a sus colegas que estaban en la nave para afirmar – de seguir así, conforme a los cálculos efectuados por ordenador y mis propias estimaciones, el oxígeno en la atmósfera alcanzará niveles aptos en seis meses. El de ozono estratosférico en unos quince.  
-Recibido – le respondieron desde la nave para indicarle no sin cierta prevención. – Ahora debe retornar doctora Wallance. Lleva demasiado tiempo ahí abajo.  
-Muy bien, enterada. – Repuso ella que cortó la comunicación. –

 

Lo de ser llamada doctora le gustaba, pudo redactar su tesis al poco de llegar a Bios, precisamente sobre la terraformación de ese mundo y sus implicaciones en los avances de la rama de micro botánica. Con sus conocimientos adquiridos y su experiencia acumulada durante el viaje no tuvo ningún problema en defenderla y aprobar con matrícula de honor. Y entre los miembros del tribunal estaban Penélope y el mismísimo profesor Tomoe. Que quisieron juzgar esa tesis antes de volver a la Tierra. Sandy recordaba con una sonrisa la mirada de orgullo de su padre cuando terminó sus alegaciones en defensa de su presentación doctoral. Tras los grandes aplausos recibidos los dos se abrazaron. Él solo podía repetirle lleno de afecto.

-Si tu madre pudiera verte ahora, cariño… Aunque estoy seguro de que te estará observando desde algún hermoso lugar y se sentirá tan feliz y orgullosa como lo estoy yo.  
-Muchas gracias papá. Esto os lo debo a vosotros.- Pudo replicar ella con patente emoción.-  
-Has sido tú la que ha superado todos los obstáculos. El mérito es enteramente tuyo, hija.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-

 

Aquel fue un gran día. Sus amigos también estuvieron allí y la felicitaron con efusividad. Al poco Amatista y Leval se iban de Luna de Miel a la Tierra. La muchacha esperaba que volvieran dentro de poco. Tenía muchas ganas de verles. Aunque algo le sacó de esos pensamientos. En ese instante percibió algo extraño. Miró a través de su escafandra, se veía ese paisaje desértico todavía salpicado de algunos árboles y bloques de vegetación recientemente trasplantados y un par de refugios construidos en hormigón y otros materiales resistentes a las radiaciones. Pero lo que la sobresaltó fue escuchar una voz de mujer a su espalda que sonaba como si su dueña estuviera allí sin ningún tipo de protección.

-¡Hola criatura divertida! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Puedo jugar?

 

Sandy se giró observando anonadada a una mujer mulata de rasgos orientales, de largo y ondulado pelo, y bastante más baja que ella, sonreírla y mirarla a su vez.

-¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber visiblemente preocupada para rápidamente advertirla. – No debe salir sin protección. Vuelva enseguida al refugio. – Le indicó tomándola por algún despistado miembro de la expedición que hubiera salido de algún barracón. – Es peligroso permanecer aquí.  
-Yo también quiero jugar – repitió esa mujer que parecía no prestar ningún tipo de atención a sus palabras. – ¡Vamos!...  
-¡Tiene que guarecerse, rápido! – Le pidió su interlocutora ahora con visible inquietud, si esa mujer continuaba ahí unos minutos más la radiación podría llegar a matarla. – Mire, ahí mismo tiene un refugio. – Le indicó girándose por unos instantes para señalar el bloque prefabricado más cercano a su posición. – Corra a protegerse…

 

Pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia esa muchacha ésta había desaparecido. Sandy estaba perpleja, no había sentido nada. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? 

-Control - llamó a sus compañeros en la base preguntando con patente tono de alarma. - ¿Ha salido alguien fuera en los últimos diez minutos?  
-No, aquí no ha salido nadie. Está usted sola en todo el cuadrante. – Fue la respuesta de sus colegas que quisieron saber a su vez.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta, doctora?  
-Por nada en particular. No se preocupen, enseguida regreso, corto.

 

La muchacha suspiró. Quizás aquello no hubiese sucedido. ¿Y si fue una alucinación?, ella misma debía de salir de ahí. Pese al traje y a su resistencia era verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo expuesta. Aquello, a pesar de sus capacidades tan extraordinarias, podía haber empezado a afectarla. Podría ser mucho más resistente a condiciones extremas que una humana corriente pero no era ni muchísimo menos invulnerable. De modo que, sin tardanza, se metió en uno de los refugios tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Ha debido de ser eso. Que la radiación comenzaba a afectarme. Tendré que hacerme algunas pruebas. Cuando vuelva iré a ver a Giaal.- Se dijo tratando de restar importancia a aquello.-

 

Entre tanto en la Tierra, la futura Soberana de Cristal Tokio despertó, miraba el reloj como de costumbre, con esa aprehensión de llegar tarde. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la alarma no había sonado.

-Creo que he debido de soñar algo, pero no recuerdo bien el qué.- Se dijo algo aturdida aún.-  
-¿Qué sucede cariño?- Quiso saber Mamoru que se había despertado a su vez, y la estaba abrazando por detrás.- ¿Alguna de esas pesadillas?  
-A decir verdad, no recuerdo nada.- Repuso su esposa.- Ha debido de ser un sueño normal.  
-Todavía es pronto. Tus padres no llegarán hasta el mediodía. – Comentó él, creyendo que los desvelos de su mujer obedecían a eso.-  
-¿Mis padres?- Exclamó ella con sorpresa y alarma.-  
-Si- Se extrañó Mamoru quién le recordó.- ¿No te acuerdas Usako? Papa Kenji y mamá Ikuko, junto con Shingo van a venir a visitarnos. Estaban muy contentos de que terminases tus estudios tan bien y que hayas encontrado trabajo.  
-¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la cara para pasmo de su interlocutor.- Ya ni me acordaba…

 

Y es que durante todos esos años trabajando en pro de la paz del mundo y forjando alianzas con seres de otros planetas, amén de luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, Usagi había ido labrándose también un provenir más mundano. Como Serenity sabía que estaría destinada a ser la reina de Neo Cristal Tokio y de la Luna Blanca algún día. Sin embargo eso podría tardar mucho tiempo todavía. Por ello, tras licenciarse en políticas y sociología hizo algunos de esos masters de posgrado tal y como su esposo le recomendó. Había terminado uno de relaciones internacionales recientemente y buscó empleo. Con un buen currículum y el apoyo incondicional de muchos organismos y gobiernos terrestres no le fue difícil encontrar trabajo. De hecho fue su amigo y aliado Ian Masters quién la contrató para trabajar en una de sus filiales en Japón. La cosa no podía estar mejor, la sede estaba en Tokio. Cerca del hospital en donde trabajaba su marido, el doctor Chiba Mamoru. Eso les dejaba mucho tiempo para verse y dedicar sus esfuerzos mayoritariamente a su verdadera misión. En su mismo despacho podía contactar con sus amigos y aliados y seguir pergeñando estrategias para la defensa de la Tierra. Sin embargo a ella le gustaba esa otra vida como Usagi Tsukino. Bueno, ahora más bien Usagi señora de Chiba. Vestida con un blazer y llevando un maletín daba la apariencia de una sofisticada mujer de negocios más. Y hoy precisamente tenían una reunión para estudiar una campaña de inversiones en becas y ayudas a comunidades del tercer mundo. ¡De lo que no se había acordado para nada fue de la conversación que mantuviera con sus padres y su hermano hacía una semana! Shingo había vuelto de estudiar en los Estados Unidos y ya pensaba en casarse con su novia, una jovencita de Yokohama a la que había conocido haría más de tres años. 

-Habíamos quedado en vernos y en que les iba a contar como me iba en el trabajo.- Suspiró ahora ella.- Y ni me paré a pensar en que tendría reunión…  
-No te apures. Lo comprenderán. Podemos quedar más tarde. Mira, haremos lo siguiente. Yo les recibiré y daremos un paseo hasta tu trabajo. Te esperaremos allí. Cuando termines te reúnes con nosotros.

 

La muchacha sonrió agradecida. ¡Menos mal que Mamo-chan siempre tenía soluciones para todo! Le dio un beso en los labios, y afirmó.

-¡Eres un genio! Bueno, será mejor que nos levantemos. Me gustaría desayunar en condiciones y llegar pronto para variar…

 

Él convino en eso. Fue entonces cuando su comunicador especial sonó. Usagi atendió la llamada sin llegarse a imaginar que, a resultas de la misma, sus planes iban a verse sensiblemente alterados…


	2. Curiosas costumbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los extraños visitantes se sorprenden por las costumbres humanas

Los dos primos charlaban en una cafetería de la nave aunque era más bien Leval el que no paraba de contarle a su oyente aquella experiencia tan increíble. En cuanto pudo recobrarse mínimamente había ido a buscar a su primo y, muy agitado, le urgió para hablar con él. Al principio Mazoui le dijo que no le venía muy bien esa hora pero ante la insistencia de su amigo y sobre todo, del nerviosismo que notaba en él, aceptó. Una vez en el café, Leval le contó lo sucedido. Su interlocutor le miraba incrédulo, al fin le dijo divertido.

-¡Menudo sueño has tenido!...  
-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué ha sido un sueño? - Exclamó él que parecía querer molestarse pero no lo hizo. En el fondo ahora lo veía de un modo confuso y no tuvo más remedio que admitir.- La verdad es que ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Pero era muy real.- Añadió con mayor seguridad – bueno, pero después me desmayé y recuerdo que me levanté del suelo, ¡estaba desnudo, tío!, eso no creo que me haya pasado en sueños.  
\- Tú me has dicho que Amatista tenía prisa y que se fue dejándote en la cama. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que habíais estado haciendo, mucha ropa no creo que llevases. Pudiste haberte dormido y caerte de ella - conjeturó Mazoui. -  
\- Es que estaba en el sofá, no en la cama y me desperté al lado del sofá, sí. Pero el de la otra habitación. ¿Cómo me explicas eso doctor Freud? - Quiso saber su primo con tono sarcástico. -  
\- No sé, chico,- respondió Mazoui encogiéndose de hombros, añadiendo con visible escepticismo. -Me cuesta creer eso. Date cuenta de lo que me has dicho. – Le resumió con tono escéptico. – Si lo he comprendido bien, en esencia me dices que una mujer que tomó la forma de Amatista prácticamente te violó y que tú no pudiste impedirlo ni siquiera transformado en súper guerrero. Yo no he sentido ninguna fuerza tan poderosa como para hacerte eso y créeme, a un ser con esa cantidad de poder lo sentiría a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Y tampoco percibí tu energía. De modo que ¿si no lo has soñado, que otra cosa podría ser?  
\- Yo tampoco noté nada, ¿y si no emite energía? ¿Y si también bloqueó la mía de alguna manera? - Especuló Leval. -  
\- No lo creo probable.- Aseveró Mazoui que sonrió y dando una amistosa palmadita en la espalda a su primo añadió. - Tranquilízate hombre, debe de ser todo cosa de tu imaginación. Estará relacionado con Amatista, ¿seguro que la Luna de Miel fue del todo bien, amigo? - Inquirió con perspicacia. -  
-¡Claro que sí! - Le aseguró el chico. - Además tú sabrías si te miento. Con ese dichoso don que tienes de ver los pensamientos como si fueras un aparatos de rayos equis.- Añadió algo irritado. -  
\- Tampoco hay que ponerse así - le tranquilizó su primo que no daba mucha importancia a aquello. Incluso se permitió añadir con humor. - Es verdad, sería mejor que lo hablases con Amatista, aunque creo que le hará mucha gracia. En el fondo debe de simbolizar que te domina ¡ja, ja, ja! A ver si vas a ser un calzonazos. Desde luego no quiero saber que te habrá hecho por las noches para que tengas esos sueños. Mejor dicho, sí que quiero, cuéntamelo, ¡ja, ja!  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Replicó Leval que miró a Mazoui un poco sorprendido y algo molesto por esta observación. - Ese comentario lo esperaría de Tracer, pero de ti, ¡hay que fastidiarse!...

 

Su contertulio le miró con gesto serio, aunque no pudo mantenerlo así durante mucho tiempo y finalmente se rio para declarar conciliatoriamente.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Perdona hombre, pero de tanto tiempo oyéndole algo se te pega. Y ahora que se ha ido a la Tierra alguien tiene que decirte esas cosas. En serio Leval, no te preocupes, no te ha violado nadie, al menos nadie que tú no hayas querido, eso te lo aseguro...  
\- Si - admitió éste sonriendo al fin, lo cierto es que ahora se oía a sí mismo relatar lo sucedido y se sentía cada vez más ridículo, finalmente concedió. - Debes tener razón, estoy algo descolocado tras la vuelta y todo el jaleo de los viajes y el trabajo. Por cierto, lástima que se haya ido ese tarugo.  
-Cuando Penélope se marchó él pidió el traslado, está realmente colgado por ella.- Comentó Mazoui.-

 

-Es una mujer atractiva, inteligente y buena. Cualquiera lo estaría.- Comentó Leval, que suspirando agregó.- Le vamos a echar de menos. Era un tío genial. En fin, creo que iré a la base a ver que humor tiene Freejar hoy.  
\- Pues malo, como siempre.- Respondió su interlocutor todavía divertido, para brindarse a continuación. - Si quieres te acompaño, de todos modos tengo que ir para allá.

 

Leval asintió y ambos se fueron del local. A pocos metros una chica de rasgos orientales y color café, ligeramente morena de piel, curioseaba en una tienda de ropa. Era Soa que miraba con interés algunos vestidos ante la pasividad de su enorme y negro compañero que ignoraba todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

\- Oye Buruk, ¿te has fijado que curioso?, los extraños seres vienen aquí y se cambian de atuendos. ¿Por qué no los hacen aparecer sin más? - Le preguntó la chica. -  
-¡No lo sé! - espetó éste con desgana y cruzado de brazos. - Ni me preocupa, lo encuentro bastante primitivo. Dime una cosa Soa. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto estos seres? Con la cantidad de civilizaciones mucho más avanzadas que hemos ignorado en estos últimos eones.  
\- Los encuentro a todos muy raros, a algunos bonitos y bastante graciosos. Tienen unos rituales muy divertidos - dijo ella que, ojeando unas prendas, agregó. - Hasta que nos indiquen qué debemos hacer aquí, me entretengo observando sus extrañas costumbres.

 

Su interlocutor se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Eso era algo tan interesante como cualquier otra cosa. Y lo cierto es que también estaba aburrido de recorrer galaxias. De modo que se quedaría con Soa. Su compañera siempre lograba entretenerse con las cosas más insignificantes pero, tal y como ella había observado no sin razón ¡a falta de nada mejor que hacer!…

-Muy bien.- Concedió el gigante a desgana.- Vamos a ver a estos ridículos entes tridimensionales.

 

Por su parte Amatista y Satory llegaron a esa misma tienda, habían acabado sus turnos y se decidieron a ver algunos trapos. Aprovechaban también para comentar algunas incidencias más del viaje de novios de la recién llegada y en tanto ésta ponía a su amiga al corriente de cómo iban las cosas en la Tierra, su contertulia le seguía comentando los últimos avances en el planeta Bios. La casualidad quiso que ambas se pusieran a mirar cerca de Soa. Satory observó atónita al gran hombre negro y le cuchicheó al oído a su amiga.

-¿Te has fijado en ese tipo? ¡Es enorme! Nunca he visto a nadie tan alto, debe de medir por lo menos dos metros y medio.  
\- No seas exagerada,- le rebatió Amatista especulando con más lógica. - Será algún jugador de baloncesto de esos, o de fútbol americano.  
-¿Tú cuanto mides? - Inquirió Satory mirando a su amiga y a ese tipo alternativamente. -  
\- Uno ochenta y uno, creo - respondió ésta con poco interés. – No sé…hace ya mucho tiempo en el instituto me dijeron que cerca de seis pies. Ya sabes que esas medidas anglosajonas no son lo mío.  
\- Si, vendrá a ser esa la equivalencia en el sistema métrico decimal al que estás acostumbrada. Pero con los tacones de los zapatos y el pelo por lo menos subirás cinco centímetros más, ponte a su lado a ver....- le pidió su interlocutora con curiosidad. -  
-¡Oh vamos Satory! no seas niña. ¿Te crees que no se va a dar cuenta? - Le preguntó su amiga con expresión avergonzada. -  
\- Anda, acércate un poquito así compararé. Quiero tener una referencia. - Le pidió ésta con insistencia. – Además, tiene que ser digno de verse.   
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-A ti, quedando como una enanita, ¡ja, ja! - se rio Satory que realmente daba la impresión de comportarse como una niña pequeña más al sentenciar diríase que hasta con regocijo.- Así nos comprenderás un poco a las demás.

 

De mala gana Amatista complació el capricho de su amiga y se acercó fingiendo mirar un vestido. Se colocó junto al hombre y esa joven mujer mulata también se desplazó hacia allí examinando un traje. Satory le hizo un gesto de que se acercase más. La requerida así lo hizo y casi se colocó a un metro y medio...

\- ¡No le llegas ni siquiera al pecho!,- susurró Satory asombrada. - Eso no es normal. No sabía que existiera alguien tan alto. Hasta Leval y Mazoui son unos enanos si les comparas con él.

 

Soa escuchó los comentarios de los dos seres que estaban a su lado y cuando esas humanas se alejaron, le dijo a su compañero, visiblemente divertida.

-¡Vaya! , parece que esos seres te miran con admiración.- Sonrió la extraña chica. -  
\- Quizá sepan quién soy, o puede que lo intuyan - elucubró Buruk dándose algo de bombo con manifiesta satisfacción. - Eso demostraría que quizá no son tan simples después de todo.  
\- Mira, este vestido. Como dicen ellos, ¡me gusta!,- señaló Soa con entusiasmo. - Voy a hacer como estas criaturas, me quitaré mi ropa y me lo pondré.

 

Ante el asombro de las dos amigas y el resto de los clientes a excepción de Buruk, esa chica mulata se desnudó en el centro de la tienda y se probó el vestido. La dependienta estaba muy envarada y no se atrevía a decir nada. Fue Amatista la que se acercó a Soa cuando ésta se volvió a quitar el vestido que se había probado para ir a hacer lo propio con otro.

\- Oye - llamó su atención ofreciéndole una chaqueta para cubrirse. -Tápate, vas a enfriarte - sonrió de forma condescendiente y le explicó. - Además, aquí al lado tienes los probadores.

 

Soa miró a esa criatura tan agradable con curiosidad, imitó su sonrisa y preguntó sin entender.

-¿Por qué no puedo quitarme mi ropa aquí?... ¿es un ritual?  
\- Si - respondió Amatista sorprendida y envarada. - Sí, más o menos, todos lo hacemos así. Es costumbre en nuestra sociedad.  
\- Entonces yo también lo haré,- sonrió entusiasmada añadiendo. - ¡Qué interesante! seguir las costumbres de estos seres tan elementales. ¿Tú qué opinas, Buruk? ¿Quieres hacer lo mismo?- Rio ofreciéndole otro de esos vestidos. -  
\- No me interesa, tú haz lo que quieras, por mí es igual.- Contestó éste con gesto aburrido para agregar. - Voy a ver que cosas tienen que sean algo más entretenidas.

 

Aquel gigante salió del comercio tratando de localizar algo más estimulante para él. El resto de la gente lo miraba boquiabierta. En efecto, era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse ostensiblemente para sortear el marco de la puerta.

\- Espera, me voy contigo.- Le pidió Soa que salió con el vestido de la tienda.-

 

Ante la perplejidad general, la apurada dependienta no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y llamarle la atención. 

\- Oiga, por favor, se olvida usted de quitarse el traje.  
\- Te doy el mío, ya está...- dijo la muchacha que salió sin inmutarse, pero el encargado de seguridad le cerró el paso. - Aparta de mi camino...- le advirtió ella molesta pero el guardia no se movió. – Criatura tonta, tienes que dejarme pasar…

 

Soa estaba pensando en darle una lección a ese humano tan pesado y tan poco divertido pero, por suerte, Amatista intervino de nuevo antes de que la situación empeorase.

\- Señor - terció dirigiéndose al guardia. - No se preocupe, no deben saber como funcionan las cosas aquí. Supongo que serán extranjeros. Ahora se lo explico y ya está. - Y de forma muy paciente y amable le dijo a esa extraña joven. - Verás, es otra costumbre de por aquí, debes pagar el traje si te lo quieres llevar.  
\- Pagar, ¿qué es pagar? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! - Exclamó Soa que, sonriente, miró a su atónita interlocutora y declaró. - Eres graciosa, me gustas. Bueno - la chica de color hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y salido de ningún sitio apareció en su mano un lingote que parecía oro. - Creo que usáis esto...- conjeturó dándoselo a la dependienta que miraba esa dorada barra rectangular asombrada. - Esto es pagar, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo he hecho bien? ¡Qué ritual tan divertido! Dais una cosa a cambio de otra. ¿A que sí? Todavía estáis muy ligados al concepto de materia. Y os gusta mucho esta cosa amarilla que reluce. - Agregó aquella extraña muchacha sonriéndole a Amatista que también estaba con la boca abierta. -....  
\- Si - intervino Satory anonadada objetando. - ¡Pero eso valdrá una fortuna, es demasiado!

 

Las chicas se miraron. Aquello parecía auténtico y de no serlo desde luego el truco de magia no había estado mal. Amatista todavía pensaba como lo habría hecho. Podía decirse que conjuró ese lingote de la nada en las narices mismas de ella. Soa se rio, estaba pasándoselo muy bien. Veía las caras de aquellas criaturas y trató de recordar. Esa expresión significaba…, eso era, asombro. O sea, que esa criatura tan mona admiraba lo que ella había hecho. Era muy gracioso, aunque ya deseaba ver más cosas, así que se marchó. Esta vez el también alucinado vigilante no se interpuso. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos sin poder decirle nada más a esa extraña muchacha. Buruk que esperaba fuera sí que quiso saber con un tono de impaciencia.

-¿Ya te has divertido? ¿Podemos irnos?  
\- Sí, ha sido muy apasionante. ¡He comprado algo al estilo de estos divertidos seres! Bueno, ya volveré más tarde...- repuso ella dirigiéndose hacia Amatista y Satory, agitando una de sus manos, para decir de forma desenfadada y casi infantil. - ¡Adiós divertidas criaturas!

 

Y esos dos extraños individuos se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad. Con Soa colgada del brazo de su compañero y sin parar de hablar, recitando una larga perorata ante la indiferencia de éste.

-Pues sí, Buruk. Ya verás cuando se lo contemos a los otros. Seguro que querrán hacer lo mismo que yo, porque siempre quieren copiarme…como son unos aburridos, nunca se les ocurren cosas que hacer…como la vez en la que explotamos esa estrella de la galaxia del…

 

Por su parte Amatista se despidió de esa pareja tan peculiar agitando también su mano casi en un acto reflejo, lo mismo que Satory. Ambas se miraban sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto, aunque decidieron proseguir su paseo y lo hicieron durante un buen rato, de este modo pudieron charlar. Satory volvió a lo mismo del otro día y le fue contando que Mazoui estaba poco comunicativo. Bastante reflexivo y encerrado en sí mismo. Pese a que ella sabía que ese muchacho era reservado, en su opinión esto era ya demasiado. Su amiga la tranquilizó de nuevo y tras animarla volvió a casa. Cuando llegó Leval no estaba, pero nada más acomodarse en el sofá llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir pensando en que sería su marido, pero se trataba de Giaal.

\- Hola - sonrió ella muy contenta de verle. - Giaal, ya era hora de que te pasaras por aquí...  
\- Cuanto me alegro de verte, Amatista.- Respondió el extraterrestre esbozando una sonrisa, ambos se abrazaron y el alíen le contó. - Acabo de llegar de la Tierra, mis padres y mi hermana están allí, al enterarse de que yo había llegado a esta nave fueron para visitar a sus amigos y ellos me avisaron.  
-¡Ojalá vengan aquí!, así podremos presentarnos.- Repuso ella con animación. – Sobre todo tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu hermana. Y tus padres eran muy amigos de los míos y los de Leval.

 

El extraterrestre asintió sonriente en tanto dirigía una mirada al interior de la casa y preguntaba.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde está ese marido tuyo? Tengo muchas ganas de saludarle.  
\- Estará de servicio, tardará quizá, pero ¡qué descortés soy!- Exclamó ella azorada para solucionarlo de inmediato con un ofrecimiento cordial - pasa y tómate algo.  
\- No, muchas gracias,- rehusó Giaal de forma educada. - Debo ir a mi consulta enseguida, sólo me he pasado un momento para saludar, pregunté por vosotros a Mazoui y me dio esta dirección. Me alegro mucho de comprobar que estáis bien. Si te parece podemos quedar mañana.  
\- Claro, oye. ¿Cómo os va a ti y a Susan?- Inquirió Amatista con simpatía y curiosidad. -  
\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Aprovechamos la visita a la Tierra para conocer a su familia y ella todavía tiene que conocer a la mía. - Replicó Giaal con gesto desenfadado. -  
\- ¿Y sus padres que opinan? – Quiso saber la chica remachando con cierta prevención. - ¿Saben que tú eres?...  
\- Bueno, eso todavía no. – Replicó su interlocutor esbozando una sonrisa para decir. - Susan creyó que aún era un poco pronto. Que sus padres deberían hacerse a la idea antes de decirles que yo no soy humano. A quién si se lo dijimos fue a su hermana Deborah. Es gracioso, ella dijo que jamás en su vida habría imaginado que su hermana mayor fuera capaz de llevar un ligue que sorprendiera a sus padres más que uno de los suyos.

 

Amatista le miró perpleja. Aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta. Deborah era la hermana menor de Susan y en cuanto conoció al alférez Hunter tuvo la sensación de haber visto esa cara antes en algún sitio. En un primer momento no se percató, pero después supo que la hermana de Susan era aquella chica que salía con Kerria en el instituto. Aquella con la que la sorprendió años atrás en los vestuarios. Ahora parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad. Todavía recordaba el drama que les supuso a ambas. Pero ahora no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Qué ingenua y qué ignorante había sido entonces! ¡Y cuanto prejuicio estúpido! Desde luego Debbie tenía razón. Si sus padres se sorprendieron cuando ella les confesó que salía con otra chica. ¿Qué podrían decir si su otra hija les anunciase que salía con un extraterrestre? Ahora lo veía, lo importante era elegir a una persona con buen corazón y que te quisiera. Eso le quedó definitivamente claro tras aquel juicio que Leval y Mazoui tuvieron que afrontar en la nave. Más aún con el caso de Sandy. Y ahora con el de Susan y Giaal. ¿Qué era una relación homosexual comparada con eso? De modo que la muchacha se dirigió a su amigo para pedirle.

\- Dale a Susan muchos recuerdos de mi parte y proponle que te acompañe la próxima vez y se venga a tomar algo con nosotros. Así podremos verla. Y que dé también muchos recuerdos a su hermana.  
\- Por supuesto, ¿cuándo podréis quedar? - Quiso saber Giaal. -  
\- Creo que por la tarde tenemos los dos tiempo,- comentó Amatista pensativa. - Así nos contáis que tal por la Tierra. Allí hemos estado unos días con nuestros padres durante nuestra Luna de Miel, pero a los demás sólo pudimos verles un poco en la boda. Por cierto.- Añadió con tono reconocido.- Ginger me envió un mensaje, lo que has hecho por ella es sencillamente increíble. ¡Un milagro!  
-No fue para tanto. Simplemente me limité a aplicar una técnica que ya habían desarrollado los vegetalianos.- Contestó modestamente su interlocutor.-

Su amiga le miró con afectuosa admiración para replicar.

-No te quites méritos. Le has devuelto las ganas de vivir y la ilusión a esa muchacha. Eres un médico magnífico, pero todavía mejor persona.  
-Gracias- Se sonrió el joven bajando la mirada, dado que aquellos halagos llegaban incluso a avergonzarle para agregar.- Pero te repito que solo cumplía con mi deber.   
-Deberías patentarlo. Salvarías a mucha gente y cambiarías la vida de otra mucha.- Le propuso Amatista.-  
-Hablaré con la Masters para que el tratamiento se siga probando y se generalice. Pero solamente impondré una condición.- Repuso el interpelado.-  
-Que te paguen los derechos.- Creyó saber ella.-  
-No, que sea totalmente gratuita para todos aquellos que lo necesiten.- Sonrió su contertulio.- ¿Sabes? Mis padres nos enseñaron a mi hermana y a mí que había que ayudar a los demás. Ser desinteresado y generoso. Ellos lo aprendieron de Guerrera Luna y sus compañeras.

 

La muchacha le observó una vez más con estupor y admiración, avergonzándose incluso de su propio materialismo. Apenas si pudo repetir lo que ya había dicho.

-Eres una gran persona, Giaal. Aunque no seas de la Tierra. Desde luego eres mucho mejor que nosotros. Todos deberíamos aprender de ti.  
-No…no soy ni mejor ni peor que nadie.- Negó el alien que añadió tras un suspiro.- Bueno, lamento tener que irme pero se me hace tarde.  
-Espero que podamos quedar muy pronto todos para charlar con calma. Cuando hables con Susan dile que tenemos muchas ganas de verla. - Deseó su amiga.-  
\- Descuida, se lo diré, seguro que estará encantada. Hasta mañana Amatista,- se despidió su interlocutor y ella cerró la puerta. -

 

La muchacha le despidió sin poder dejar de pensar en la magnífica y altruista labor que ese alien realizaba. Ella por su parte estaba cansada pero contenta de haber vuelto, tenía ante sí una nueva vida y nuevos retos. Estaba a punto de terminar su carrera en el último curso comprimido que le quedaba además de reanudar sus investigaciones. Ahora, con la ausencia de Penélope, era Satory la que se encargaba de ellas junto con Sandy, deseaba ver a la morena investigadora otra vez ya que se había convertido en una muy buena amiga con la que poder compartir todo tipo de cosas. Teniendo en cuenta también que todo estaba en estado de transición, Amatista pensaba que podía incluso ascender para quedarse a cargo del proyecto en Bios. Eso sí, cuando se licenciara, cosa que tenía prioridad. A decir verdad, cada día que pasaba se sentía más apasionada por su trabajo. Ya se percataba de lo beneficioso que podía ser para la humanidad ayudar a crear entornos aptos para la vida. Quería contribuir a ello. Sin ir más lejos el ejemplo de Giaal la había estimulado todavía más. 

-Quiero ser capaz de contribuir a la felicidad de la gente.- Se decía entre decidida e ilusionada.- Esa es la cosa más importante. Empezando por la de mi esposo y mis seres queridos. Ser alguien que marque diferencias pero no solo luchando o cantando, sino ayudando al avance de la ciencia.

 

No obstante tenía que aprobar las asignaturas que le quedaban, y muchas no eran fáciles. Al menos contaba con que Satory la ayudaría con eso, su amiga era un genio, de modo que por el momento, no debía preocuparse. Preparó un baño con muchas burbujas y se dispuso a relajarse. La vuelta y el reencuentro con su rutina había sido placentera pero agotadora. Estaba más que dispuesta a comenzar ya su vida matrimonial en firme y quién sabe. Quizás, tal y como Ginger le sugiriese, en poco tiempo a tener niños. Ese pensamiento la ilusionaba bastante. Leval mientras tanto acabó su jornada en la base tras tener que aguantar como siempre al mayor Freejar y su particular sentido del humor. En el fondo era un buen tipo y le caía bien. Aparte de sus consabidas bromas le informó de que, muy posiblemente, habría cambios en el organigrama. Con su ácido tono le comentó algo similar a lo que el chico le había escuchado a Mazoui. Y su peculiar superior, sacando uno de sus característicos puros, se dirigió a él que estaba de pie en posición de firmes en tanto Freejar se arrellanaba en el sillón de su despacho, comentando a modo de bienvenida.

-Bueno pillastre, ya te has divertido. La Luna de Miel es la mejor parte del matrimonio, ahora vienen los cuarenta años de la peor parte. Al menos espero que vengas a tope para trabajar.  
-Sí señor, es más, lo estoy deseando. – Afirmó él convencido y en la medida de lo posible pasando por alto el resto de ese comentario. –  
-¡Y lo peor es que te creo! - Suspiró su superior con una media sonrisa en tanto mordía uno de sus puros para replicar. - Escucha, todavía no es oficial, pero circula el rumor por radio macuto. Seguramente se van a instalar bases en el planeta. De momento tan solo unas cuantas para cubrir todos los cuadrantes defensivos básicos. Harán falta buenos oficiales. Tú eres uno de los mejores. Eso significa la posibilidad de un ascenso.  
-Pero yo ascendí hace relativamente poco tiempo, señor. – Objetó el chico. –  
-Eso da igual. Lo que importa es la valía. Y tanto tú como el mayor O ‘Brian sois muy buenos. Además, ahora que estás casado no te vendría mal que te suban el sueldo. Aunque no es mucho un mayor gana más que un teniente. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, mírame a mí. Todavía no me llega para comprarme un yate.  
-No señor. - Pudo sonreír el chico añadiendo. - De todos modos mi mujer también trabaja y al ser familia de nueva creación conforme al plan de colonización tenemos muchas ventajas administrativas.   
-Si - convino Freejar que, en esta ocasión, dejó algo de lado su teatral tono para decirle a su interlocutor en confianza. - Mira chico. Hazle caso a este viejo carcamal. Por experiencia te lo digo. Procura mover todas tus influencias y jugar bien tus cartas. Haz que te destinen a Bios. Para unos jóvenes como vosotros será un mundo nuevo que podréis modelar. Y cuando tengáis hijos ellos crecerán allí. Esto será como la antigua frontera del oeste norteamericano hace dos siglos. Solo que mucho más seguro y confortable. Puedes hacer una gran carrera en poco tiempo y tener un bonito lugar para ver crecer a tu familia.  
-¿Y usted?- ¿Ha pensado pedir el traslado también?- Quiso saber Leval esperanzado de que así fuera. –  
-Mi caso es diferente. No me quedan tantos años ya para el retiro. Seré afortunado si puedo ascender a comandante. Mis hijos dentro de poco serán mayores y les tira más la Tierra. Lo mismo que a mi mujer.  
-Perdone, pero casi lo olvidé con la conversación, señor. ¿Qué tal están su esposa y sus hijos?  
-Oh, ¡de maravilla!, puedo asegurarte que mejor que yo. Hace poco que se han mudado al asteroide. Al menos hasta saber qué vamos a hacer. Si vieras lo que han crecido, mi chavalín no para quieto, es un buen deportista. Como lo era yo de jovenzuelo. Y mi niña ya es toda una dama. ¡Menos mal que ella no ha salido a mí! Al menos en la apariencia y en la forma de ser. ¡Ja, ja! – Se rio el mayor guiñándole un ojo para agregar ahora con su inconfundible tono bravucón. - ¡Bueno, vale ya de rollos, parecemos dos viejas! Acaba con el papeleo que tengas y lárgate a casa o tu recién adquirida esposa comenzará a darte en la cabeza con un mazo por llegar tarde.  
-A la orden, señor – sonrió el muchacho saludando para dirigirse a su despacho. -

 

Así terminó su jornada. Se hizo cargo de algún que otro formulario de rutina y también estuvo pensando en lo ocurrido. Ahora movía la cabeza con incredulidad. Le parecía cada vez más claro que simplemente había sido un sueño y pensaba incluso divertido.

-¡Ja, ja! Tendré que comentar esa fantasía erótica con Amatista, si es que no me estrangula al decírselo.

 

Al fin pudo tomar un deslizador y volvió a casa. No sabía que era observado. Aquellas extrañas criaturas le vigilaban desde la parte superior de la nave…

\- Me extraña.- Susurró Zoen mirando la imagen de Leval que aparecía ante ella en medio de la nada. - Ese es el humano ¿se llaman a sí mismos así, no?- Dialen próximo a ella asintió en tanto su compañera le contaba. - He hecho eso que llaman sexo con él, pero no pareció gustarle. En cambio con esa humana que llamó su mujer, sí le gusta hacerlo.- Según remachaba esto conjuró una imagen de Amatista en tanto añadía desconcertada. - No lo comprendo, si adopté su forma.  
\- Esa es la que he visto hace un rato,- señaló Soa - es graciosa y agradable. A mí me gusta.  
-¡Pues a mí no!,- escupió Zoen que parecía molesta e incluso indignada. -¿Cómo puede ese estúpido humano preferirla antes que a mí, que soy una diosa del ciclo anterior? Tendré que darles una lección.- Sonrió con malevolencia. -  
\- No entiendo vuestro interés por esas criaturas.- Intervino Dialen desapasionadamente - tendré que ir yo también para tratar de comprenderlo. Aunque si el señor Georcael se entera y se enterará de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con ellas, no le gustará. No creo que nos haya enviado aquí para esto.  
\- Me da lo mismo si le gusta o no.- Contestó Zoen con indiferencia. - Yo quiero entretenerme un poco.  
\- No serías tan osada si el señor Georcael estuviera aquí. Ten cuidado con lo que dices porque se entera de todo - le advirtió Buruk cruzado de brazos con tono admonitorio. -

 

La altiva Zoen sin embargo bajó la cabeza cuando escuchó esta respuesta. Y dijo de forma sorprendentemente conciliatoria para lo que acostumbraba.

\- Bueno, no deseo por ningún motivo faltar al respeto al señor Georcael, ya me encargaré de hablar con él después. Además en los... ¿cómo miden el tiempo estas criaturas?,- pensó un instante y continuó al recordarlo. - En los últimos mil millones de sus años no hemos tenido nada importante que hacer. No creo que nos mande ninguna otra misión precisamente ahora.  
\- Nunca se sabe,- rebatió Dialen sentenciando. - Sus decisiones no están sujetas a nuestro entendimiento, ni debemos ponerlas en duda.  
\- Nadie las pone en duda.- Se apresuró a añadir Soa comentando con prevención, e incluso inquietud, cosa extraña en ella en tanto miraba en varias direcciones - espero que no nos oiga....  
\- Bueno, por mi parte esperaré acontecimientos,- declaró Buruk que se mantenía de brazos cruzados en lo que parecía su pose más típica. -

E inopinadamente todos ellos se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí… 

 

Al fin llegó Leval a casa y se encontró con una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Amatista le saludó con un beso efusivo, él se dispuso a sentarse reconfortado por el cariño de su mujer, dudaba entre contarle lo ocurrido o no. Prefirió pasar una velada agradable dejando aquella especie de pesadilla en paz y dirigir su conversación a lo que Mazoui y Freejar le habían contado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece cariño?- Quiso saber él. - ¿Te gustaría vivir en Bios? Formar una familia allí.  
-Sí que me gustaría. Es más ¡me encantaría! - Convino ella mirándole de forma bastante cálida para agregar. – Creo que el planeta llegará a ser muy hermoso. Y me hará muy feliz que contribuyamos a ello.  
-Sabes que será difícil. Y que renunciaremos a ver a nuestras familias en la Tierra durante mucho tiempo.- Le objetó su esposo. -  
\- Si algo he aprendido en éste último año es que todo en la vida conlleva sacrificios. Sobre todo lo que realmente merece la pena. – Afirmó ella de forma bastante madura para sentenciar. - Nuestros padres también tuvieron que comenzar de nuevo, en un mundo extraño para ellos. Nunca se rindieron pese a las dificultades y gracias a eso, nosotros estamos aquí.  
-Si es verdad – convino reflexivamente él para recordar. - También tuvieron que dejar su mundo y sus vidas anteriores atrás. Ahora puedo comprenderlo bien. Es algo muy duro pero a la vez es esperanzador y muy estimulante. El reto de poder crear tu futuro.  
-Al igual que ellos nosotros también hemos pasado por mucho y creo que nos hemos ganado un poco de felicidad. ¿No crees cariño?- Sonrió ella posando una de sus manos sobre otra de él. -

 

El chico le dio la razón. Tras la cena la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella al dormitorio donde intercambiaron más muestras de afecto humano. Aunque eran ajenos a los extraños seres que les observaban, curiosos, sin perderse ningún detalle.

-¡Qué extraños ritos! – Comentó Soa.-  
-No les encuentro ninguna utilidad.- Declaró Dialen.-  
-Ni yo.- Convino Buruk.-  
-No es tan divertido como parece resultarles a ellos.- Afirmó Zoen.-

 

Y sin embargo aquellos entes prosiguieron su “estudio” de los hábitos humanos. Mazoui por su parte también salió con Satory a cenar. Como de costumbre la recogió gentilmente. Ella charló con él animadamente contándole lo que había ocurrido en la tienda. El chico escuchaba y sonreía pero no se le veía muy entusiasmado. Ni siquiera cuando la muchacha le comentó lo que esa extraña loca había hecho. 

-Posiblemente haya sido una especie de truco de ilusionismo. – Afirmó analíticamente él. - O incluso podría ser que todo fuera una broma para un canal de televisión de la Nave.

 

Satory quedó pensativa, eso no se le había ocurrido. De todos modos notaba a su novio algo distante. Casi juraría que él le contestaba por pura educación. Suspiró, pudiera ser que su paranoia respecto a la relación de ambos se hubiera disparado una vez más. Posiblemente él estaría cansado de una larga jornada. Aunque ella también había trabajado mucho y lo que había aguardado era precisamente esa cita. Si a él no le ilusionaba igual entonces… quizás… No quiso seguir por ese tren de pensamiento. Y mucho menos comentarle nada a él. Decidió desgranar algún que otro asunto. Mazoui, por su parte se limitó a seguir su conversación y responder de forma concisa. Al terminar la acompañó a casa y después dió un largo paseo para poder pensar, deseaba poner en orden sus ideas y sus propios miedos.

-No lo sé.- Se decía el chico.- No sé si ella podrá asimilarlo…Aunque Sandy crea que si, pero no estoy muy seguro.

 

El muchacho recordaba haber charlado sobre ese particular con su amiga. La morena científica le había asegurado una y otra vez que Satory le amaba. Y que le aceptaría tal y como él era. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún problema. De hecho Mazoui pensaba que podría estar con su novia e incluso un día, acostarse con ella, sin transformarse. Sin embargo eso no le parecía decente ni honrado. Si estaban destinados a compartir sus vidas, ella merecía saber la verdad. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le asustaba.

-¡Ojalá pudiera estar tan seguro como tú, amiga mía! – Suspiraba ahora en tanto caminaba de regreso a la base.- Pero tengo miedo de que te equivoques.

 

Por su parte Sandy había retornado ya a la nave. Estaba en su habitación y repasaba sus cálculos. No había podido ponerse en contacto aun con sus amigas. Con toda la información que había recogido ni salió de su apartamento para poder analizarla. Solo se preparó un emparedado y cenó en tanto seguía trabajando. Había recordado también ese incidente en la superficie del planeta. Sin embargo ahora le parecía más fruto de su fatiga acumulada y de su imaginación que de otra cosa. Pasó eso si, por los chequeos habituales para todos los que volvían del planeta y su estado de salud era excelente. Aunque tras todo aquel esfuerzo y concentración estaba muy cansada y deseaba dormir. Por muy hija de diablesa que fuera todo tenía un límite, el suyo había llegado. Decidió acostarse y descansar. Ya se ocuparía de ver a las otras al día siguiente…

-Os echo mucho de menos chicas.- Pudo musitar antes de quedarse dormida.-

 

Por su parte Giaal había quedado con Susan. Estaban en un bar de la nave tomando unos refrescos. La alférez Hunter se sentía de muy buen humor. Charlaba animadamente comentando.

-¿Sabes que dentro de poco destinarán a oficiales a las bases de Bios? Posiblemente haya una plaza para mí allí.  
-Podría ser muy buena idea el instalarse en este planeta. – Afirmó él, aunque enseguida opuso. – Pero el caso es que a mí me atraería más seguir recorriendo el universo. Todavía hay mucho por descubrir e infinidad de seres con los que contactar.

Eso ensombreció el gesto de su pareja. La muchacha ahora le miró sorprendida para musitar.

-Creía que, después de tanto viajar, te gustaría asentarte en algún lugar…  
-No me importaría hacerlo, si es contigo – sonrió él agregando. – Más ahora que mis padres y mi hermana han venido a la Tierra.  
-Tengo muchas ganas de conocerles – pudo decir la muchacha animando un poco su semblante. –  
-Y ellos de conocerte a ti. – Afirmó Giaal que, sin embargo guardó un repentino silencio, su rostro estaba ahora contraído en un rictus de concentración, como si hubiera percibido algo extraño. –  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Quiso saber su interlocutora observándole con extrañeza. Su pareja no solía comportarse de esa manera. –  
-No, no lo sé - pudo decir él que casi para sí replicó restándole importancia. – Me había parecido notar una presencia, pero debo de haberlo imaginado.   
-Estarás algo cansado – repuso ella de forma comprensiva. – Has trabajado mucho.  
-No, no te preocupes estoy bien. - Pudo sonreír él afirmando. – Además, para un rato que tenemos los dos de estar juntos…

 

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Desde luego que así era. Cada uno estaba muy ocupado con sus actividades respectivas. Ella sujeta a la férrea disciplina militar, con sus turnos de guardia y él con sus horarios de consultas. Lo mejor era centrarse en sus asuntos privados ahora. Era muy importante ver hasta dónde podían llevar esa relación. Así que olvidando aquel paréntesis prosiguieron con su conversación. Entre tanto un interesado Dialen les observaba con atención comentando a su compañera Zoen.

-¿Te has fijado? Esa criatura es distinta a las otras. Pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.  
-Solo fue por un instante. – Repuso ella sin darle importancia. –  
-Aun así, debemos tener cuidado. No sé si al señor Georcael le gustará que nos descubran.- Le previno él.-  
-No veo qué problema podría haber. Esas patéticas criaturas son incapaces de provocarnos el menor daño. - Contestó su interlocutora con despreocupación.-  
-Veo que estos seres gustan de emparejarse. – Cambió radicalmente de tema Dialen, declarando. – Es como si se necesitasen unos a otros para existir.  
-Puede ser eso que me dijo aquella criatura con la que me uní. – Valoró Zoen que agregó con indiferencia. – Aunque no entendí que quiso decir con eso de amor e hijos. ¿Lo comprendes tú?  
-Yo tampoco, será algo primitivo propio de estos seres. - Convino su compañero. – De todos modos espero que el señor Georcael nos dé instrucciones pronto. Comienzo aburrirme de estas criaturas tan simples.  
-Siempre podremos buscar alguna diversión con ellas. – Se sonrió aviesamente su interlocutora sentenciando. – Alguna que sea de verdad interesante, pero sin contrariar a nuestro señor.

 

Dialen asintió y ambos desaparecieron dejando a aquellas criaturas sumidas en sus, a su juicio, pequeñas y vanas, tribulaciones…

 

En la Tierra, Usagi se despidió de su marido y se dirigió al trabajo. Aunque no a la reunión que tenía prevista. Llamó disculpándose por motivos de fuerza mayor. Sin embargo, al llegar a su despacho enseguida cerró la puerta y trató de conectar con el reino de la Luna Nueva. Tardó algo pero finalmente el rostro de Neherenia apareció en el monitor.

-Dime.- Quiso saber Usagi con gesto entre preocupado y curioso.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? No es propio de ti que llames tan alarmada.

 

Su interlocutora no tardó en replicar, con visible inquietud en su mirada y expresión.

-Doran ha vuelto de su planeta. Mucho me temo que hay muy malas noticias. 

 

Y la soberana le explicó lo sucedido. Al menos todo lo que el saiyan la relató. Usagi se limitó a escuchar sin interrumpir y cuando su amiga concluyó declaró consternada.

-Eso es terrible sí, pero nada podemos hacer. ¿Han pedido ayuda los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta?  
-No, Doran me ha comentado que consideran eso como un problema interno de su reino e incluso de su familia. Pero…- Nehie guardó un envarado silencio ahora.-  
-¿Pero?..-Inquirió su contertulia.-   
-Trajo un video grabado de la reina Meioh. – Fue capaz de contestar al fin.- Es para ti…te lo enviaré por un canal seguro.  
-¿Lo has visto, Nehie?- Quiso saber Usagi.-  
-No, era privado. Tampoco Doran sabe en qué consiste. Pero me ha dicho que Setsuna estaba realmente afectada. Nunca había visto a su soberana así. Él también estaba muy mal. Le he notado abatido y lleno de rabia. – Le describió la soberana.-  
-Te necesitará. Ayúdale.- Le pidió su interlocutora.- Como él ha hecho contigo.  
-No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.- Suspiró la soberana de la Luna Nueva.- Al menos, no sé hasta qué punto.  
-Neherenia. Sabes de lo importantes que son los saiyajin para nosotros.- Le recordó su interlocutora.- Y comprendo cómo te sientes. Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es…  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió débilmente Neherenia.- Sé cuál es mi deber hacia mi pueblo y hacia vosotros. Y comparto tu visión. Esto es algo de suma importancia. Ahora más que nunca. A juzgar por lo que él me insinuó.   
-¿Qué te insinuó?- Quiso saber la que ahora actuaba como Serenity.-  
-El balance de poder en su planeta se ha vuelto muy delicado. Supongo que la reina Meioh te lo aclarará.- Comentó su contertulia sin querer ahondar más en la cuestión.-  
-Enseguida veré ese video. Tú, por favor, trata de apoyar a Doran en lo que seas capaz… Solo eso te pido.  
-Haré lo que pueda.- Prometió la aludida que se despidió.- Bueno, debo dejarte ya. Espero que Chibiusa pueda venir pronto para darla más detalles. Un saludo.  
-Cuidaos mucho por allí.- Respondió Usagi cortando la comunicación.- 

 

Suspiró, si lo que Nehie le había comentado era así, y no tenía motivos para dudarlo, el cariz de lo sucedido en Nuevo Vegeta era muy grave. Podría incluso poner en peligro la alianza con ese planeta. Sin embargo ella no podía intervenir en un asunto de semejante índole. Por lo pronto vería aquel video que le había enviado la soberana de la Luna Nueva, de parte de su gran amiga y antigua Sailor, Setsuna, la reina de los saiyan. Esperaba que eso pudiera darle alguna idea de la situación….

-¡Ojalá que no sea lo que me estoy temiendo!- pensaba con gran inquietud.-

 

Por su parte la reina de la Luna Nueva estaba asimismo muy preocupada. Doran, el embajador de los saiyan, apenas si se había dejado ver desde que llegó. Decidió entonces convocarle. Tuvo que aguardar pero finalmente éste se presentó. Tras cumplimentar los protocolos ella le pidió amablemente que la acompañara a sus estancias.

-Quizás sea irregular, si un hombre pasa a vuestras habitaciones a solas con vos.- Comentó él.-  
-Perded cuidado por eso, ya soy mayorcita y sé cuidarme. - Sonrió Nehie restándole importancia.- 

 

Una vez dentro del dormitorio de la soberana, ésta le indicó a su acompañante que se sentara. Él aceptó y entonces la reina fue al grano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... Cuando llegaste de tu mundo apenas me diste ese video de la reina Meioh te marchaste.  
-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar.- Replicó secamente él, para aun así, añadir.- Compete a mi honor familiar y al de mi planeta.

 

Su contertulia suspiró mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Se paseó un poco ante la expectante mirada del saiyajin como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Al fin se volvió hacia él.

-Escucha Doran. Somos amigos y aliados. Cualquier problema de tu mundo lo es mío también.- Le dijo su contertulia con un tono más dulce y afectuoso de lo habitual.- Permíteme ayudarte. O al menos, desahoga esa ansiedad que te está haciendo tanto daño…  
-Confió en vos, Majestad.- Repuso al fin él.-  
-Aquí no estamos en la corte. Ahora somos dos amigos que están manteniendo una conversación. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Y tutearme también. - Le concedió la aludida con tono amable.-   
-Gracias.- Sonrió trémulamente él, para desvelar.- Verás. En mi mundo se ha producido una revuelta. Hay algunos saiyan que no desean acatar a nuestros reyes. Y están guiados por uno que es muy poderoso.  
-¿Más que el rey?- Se sorprendió la joven.-   
-La verdad. No sabría decirlo. Pero es mucho más fuerte que mi tío el canciller Blinz. O que mis propios padres. De hecho se atrevió a humillar a mi madre y a mi hermana. Solo por eso jamás le perdonaré. ¡Si pudiera le retaría ahora mismo a un combate a muerte! - Espetó con patente furia, pese a lo cual de inmediato bajó el tono y suspiró con resignación. - Aunque de seguro me derrotaría. A mí, a mi primo Kiros o a cualquiera…

 

Neherenia le oyó con preocupación, posó una de sus manos suavemente sobre el hombro izquierdo del saiyan y le susurró…

-Siempre hay otras formas de arreglar las cosas.  
-No para los de mi pueblo.- Masculló el guerrero.- Al menos cuando se rebasan ciertos límites. Y créeme. Más vale que ese perturbado y sus seguidores nunca lleguen a este mundo. Nada ni nadie les podría detener.

 

La soberana de la Luna Nueva se estaba asustando realmente. No era nada frecuente escuchar a Doran hablar así, además de rabia notaba como el miedo teñía sus palabras. Apenas pudo centrarse de nuevo y, con tono tranquilo preguntarle a su interlocutor.

-¿Quién es ese renegado? ¿Por qué están tan preocupados tus reyes? Debe ser muy poderoso para que les inquiete así…  
-No puedo decírtelo. Hice un juramento.- Suspiró el saiyajin quien no obstante recalcó.- Pero es la peor de las pesadillas que nuestros soberanos podrían haber tenido, hecha realidad…

 

La reina de la Luna Nueva trató de calmarle y tras unos minutos el saiyan se despidió, agradeciéndola su amabilidad. Sin embargo ella también había querido averiguar algo más. Tenía que informar a Serenity de inmediato. Porque, si sus sospechas se confirmaban aquello era realmente terrible y quizás obligase a la futura reina de neo Cristal Tokio a intervenir o todo por lo que había estado luchando y trabajando durante tantos años podría venirse abajo de un modo trágico.


	3. Lucha en el parque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras hostilidades entre esos extraños seres y los guerreros protectores de la gran astronave

Mazoui caminaba lentamente por el parque de la ciudad, trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. Quizá él no fuera lo bastante bueno para Satory, y lo peor era que un temor constante le asaltaba. ¿Podría controlarse siempre? No sabía si lo que le ocurrió con Sandy podría repetirse. Satory no era como ésta, sino una chica frágil y muy impresionable, ella no lo soportaría. No quería aterrorizarla cualquier día que no pudiese dominarse, no. Eso no sería justo para ella. Andaba embebido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le llamó a su espalda, era muy tarde, la noche artificial había caído hacía un rato en la nave. Mazoui no veía a nadie y lo que es más, no sentía ninguna presencia. Entonces... ¿quién era? Se preguntaba eso cuando la voz que ahora identificó como perteneciente a una mujer, volvió a llamarle.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió el muchacho mirando en todas direcciones con visible desconcierto.- Da la cara.

 

Soa había bajado de nuevo a la nave, vio a uno de esos graciosos seres y decidió observarlo más de cerca, tenía ganas de preguntarle algunas cosas.

\- Oye tú, criatura... ¿por qué estás aquí sola? - Inquirió dirigiéndose a ese humano que paseaba por ahí. – Siempre estáis juntas…  
-¿Qué? - Respondió en voz alta Mazoui que se volvió y vio a una mujer de rasgos orientales, su piel era de color café claro y tenía unos brillantes ojos azules. Él le inquirió a su vez con malestar. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me estás espiando?  
\- Yo pregunté antes - dijo Soa con voz juguetona. - Dímelo,- insistió poniéndose junto al muchacho tan rápido que él no pudo darse cuenta. -  
\- Perdona,- dijo él asombrado por la velocidad de esa mujer y respondiéndole más calmado para ver si se libraba de ella. - Me gusta pasear sólo de vez en cuando, así me concentro en mis pensamientos. Ahora contéstame tú.

 

Soa se rio y danzó alrededor de Mazoui, éste no sabía cómo actuar. Podría ser la mujer que Leval vio en su casa. Desde luego tenía una rapidez inaudita, incluso para alguien como él. Ahora estaba convencido de que su primo no se había imaginado nada. Entonces lo mejor sería andarse con cuidado, pero en ese instante sintió una energía familiar que se acercaba, casi inmediatamente escuchó una voz femenina conocida que le llamaba.

\- ¡Oh no!, es Satory, ¿qué hace aquí? - Se dijo con inquietud. -

 

La muchacha había salido de su casa unos minutos después de que su pareja la hubiese dejado allí. Le notaba ausente y quiso ir en su busca para intentar averiguar lo que le ocurría y tratar de aclarar las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas. Ella sospechaba que una preocupación importante le rondaba por la cabeza. Sabía que le gustaba ir a pasear al bosque y decidió ir hacia allí. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una cantarina voz femenina y observó tras unos matorrales. Vio a su novio, revoloteando junto a él estaba una mujer. Satory salió de los arbustos y se acercó mientras decía.

-¿Qué ocurre Mazoui?...  
\- Vete de aquí Satory,- le pidió él con preocupación. - No estás segura, no puedo protegerte.  
-¿Es por ella?,- preguntó reconociendo a esa chica como la extraña de la tienda, quizás había seducido a Mazoui, no sería de extrañar, era muy atractiva. - ¿Por eso estabas tan distante conmigo? Comprendo, no te volveré a molestar más.- Añadió entre apenada y dolida, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí. -  
\- No, no es lo que tú piensas - se apresuró a decir él dirigiéndose hacia ella. -

 

Soa asistía a la conversación entre ambos divertida, no entendía lo que pasaba pero le interesaba mucho escuchar a los humanos. Les encontraba muy graciosos cuando ponían esas expresiones en sus caritas. Entonces apareció Buruk. Éste le preguntó algo molesto en su tono.

-¿Otra vez Soa? ¿Pero por qué eres tan insistente en contactar con estos seres?  
\- Quiero ver como se comportan, me divierte.- Le contestó ella señalando a los dos en cuestión que observaba. -

 

El muchacho se acercó a Satory y la abrazó para mantenerla alejada de esos dos extraños. Su instinto le decía que podían ser muy peligrosos, incluso para él. 

\- No te comprendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pudo preguntar la aturdida muchacha.-  
\- Créeme. No es lo que tú crees. Puedo explicarlo, pero no ahora, ni aquí. Debemos irnos, esos individuos no son gente normal.- Le comentó a la chica que, atónita, tuvo que darle la razón al recordar el incidente de la tienda con esa extraña mujer. – Yo nunca haría eso, para mí solamente estás tú. Por eso tengo miedo…

 

Y pese a que se sorprendió de escuchar eso último, la joven se sintió más aliviada respecto de la fidelidad de Mazoui, aunque inquieta ahora por el posible peligro que tuvieran esos dos individuos, le inquirió a su novio.

-¿Qué hacemos?  
\- Lo mejor será...

 

Pero él no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Soa se acercó hasta ambos.

\- Quitáos vuestras ropas y hacer hijos,- les pidió con interés. - Eso es lo que nos dijo otro humano que hacíais, quiero ver como.  
\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Satory roja de vergüenza y reconociendo también al gran hombre negro que acababa de aparecer en tanto balbuceaba. - Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?  
-¿No sabéis hacerlo?,- dijo esa chica en un tono de decepción dirigiéndose a su compañero. - Oye Buruk ¿no podríamos animarlos?

 

Su compañero asintió y sin que Mazoui pudiera reaccionar siquiera le arrebató a Satory y se elevó con ella a una altura considerable por encima de él. El muchacho le gritó entre furioso y alarmado.

-¡Déjala! , ella no puede verse involucrada en algo como esto, es débil, no lo soportaría.  
\- Ella es débil y tú también ¿Qué más da? - Afirmó Soa sin darle ninguna importancia. - Para nosotros sois iguales. Venga Buruk dásela y que hagan hijos.- Le pidió a su compañero con visible impaciencia e interés. – Pero no la estropees, ¿eh?

 

El gran negro descendió del aire posándose con suavidad en el suelo en tanto sujetaba entre uno de sus colosales brazos a Satory que estaba paralizada a partes iguales por el asombro y el miedo. 

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Mazoui bastante irritado. - ¿Es que sois idiotas o qué? Eso no puede hacerse por las buenas y se tarda mucho tiempo para conseguir lo que tú pides. Además, debemos querer hacerlo. ¿Te piensas que somos tus conejos de indias? - Le recriminó lanzándose contra Soa y tratando de agarrarla, pero ella se apartó tan rápido que el muchacho chocó contra un árbol derribándolo. –  
-¡Qué divertido! – Rio esa mujer tan particular evitando todas y cada una de las acometidas e intentos de Mazoui por atraparla, en tanto exclamaba con regocijo.- ¡Jugamos al que te pillo!

 

Buruk observó la escena con más curiosidad de la que había mostrado hasta el momento y perdiendo el interés por su presa la soltó cerca del suelo. Satory aterrizó sin contratiempos quedándose a gatas en tanto que su captor, sonriendo divertido, se acercó a esa otra criatura.

-¿Eres combativo, eh?....vamos a ver si puedo divertirme un poco.

 

Chasqueó los dedos y ante el asombro de Mazoui aparecieron delante de él dos seres de apariencia extraterrestre, con cuatro brazos y una cabeza grande, casi tres veces el normal en un humano y con unos dientes enormes. Buruk con un gesto de regocijo explicó.

\- Son luchadores Ornomas del planeta Gund, además de acabar con su adversario les gusta devorarlo después....  
-¡Maldita sea!, noto que son muy fuertes, si no lucho con todo mi poder me vencerán seguro, pero Satory está delante. - Pensó Mazoui, aunque el rápido ataque de los monstruos no le dejó otra alternativa. – No puedo hacer otra cosa…

 

Ante los ataques sin cuartel de ambos al chico no le quedó otro remedio que prescindir de cualquier tipo de temor por su secreto y tuvo recurrir a su apariencia demoniaca para luchar y liberar así toda su energía. Comenzó una pelea muy igualada ante la atenta mirada de Buruk. Satory se levantó y pudo presenciar la lucha. No salía de su asombro al ver el terrible aspecto que lucía su novio, pero éste pese a luchar con todas sus fuerzas perdía terreno. Estaba acorralado y los dos alíens se relamían pensando en su victoria cuando un rayo de energía lanzó a uno contra una arboleda cercana, otro rayo hirió al segundo. Mazoui levantó la vista y pudo ver dos siluetas, una brillaba con un gran destello dorado, eran Giaal y Leval. Ambos habían sentido la energía de su amigo y las de sus dos monstruosos oponentes. Salieron sin dar explicaciones a sus respectivas parejas y se plantaron en el parque en cuestión de segundos, justo a tiempo.

\- Descansa amigo - le ofreció Giaal. - Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.  
\- Gracias chicos - respondió Mazoui con su ahora gutural voz entrecortada por jadeos de cansancio para advertirles. - Tened cuidado, son muy fuertes.  
\- No te preocupes - le contestó Leval observando a sus enemigos concentrado para sentenciar. - Ya lo hemos notado.

 

Y sin perder ni un segundo más ambos atacaron a los aliens que se había recobrado de forma bastante rápida. Entablando una lucha muy nivelada lograron hacerles perder terreno. Estaban a punto de vencerles cuando Buruk interrumpió el combate.

\- Esto ha sido divertido, ya iba siendo hora de que algo lo fuese, pero yo también quiero participar de la diversión.- Volvió a chasquear los dedos y esos extraños seres desaparecieron mientras el coloso afirmaba con deleite. - Ahora me toca a mí jugar un rato.

 

Leval y Giaal se posaron junto a Mazoui. El extraterrestre le dio una alubia y su amigo se la tomó recobrando su fuerza. Puestos en pie los tres y emitiendo sus potentes energías que crearon un surco en el suelo, se encararon con aquel gigantesco tipo.

\- Bien. No sé quiénes sois ni lo que pretendéis - comentó Leval con tono desafiante. - Pero veamos que sois capaces de hacer contra los tres al mismo tiempo.

 

Por toda respuesta Buruk sonrió de oreja a oreja, desapareció de la vista de los muchachos y antes de que ninguno lo advirtiese ya había golpeado a Giaal y a Leval lanzándoles contra el suelo. Mazoui contraatacó golpeando a su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas pero para su asombro, le atravesó como si se tratase de un fantasma.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!,- le gritó al recobrarse de la impresión, para protestar indignado. - Si pudiese darte ya verías lo que es bueno.  
-¿Sería más divertido?- preguntó su intrigado adversario. -  
\- Ya lo creo que sí - replicó su oponente sonriendo con sarcasmo. -

 

Ese enorme tipo se acercó a él andando despacio, incluso Mazoui estaba impresionado por la tremenda altura que tenía. Él mismo, que medía metro noventa y cuatro de estatura, apenas si le llegaba al hombro. Por su parte, ofreciéndole la barbilla, el musculoso ser le retó con despreocupación e incluso parecía que regocijo.

\- A ver si me diviertes un poco pequeña criatura.

 

En eso sus compañeros se habían recobrado y atacaron también. Mazoui aprovechó y dio un gancho a la barbilla de Buruk con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel golpe habría destrozado una manzana de casas pero su adversario no se movió ni un milímetro. Leval y Giaal soltaron sobre él una lluvia de golpes que tampoco le hizo inmutarse. Soa, a todo esto, miraba la lucha con reprobación y Satory estaba con la boca abierta.

\- No sé como te gusta algo tan poco evolucionado, es aburrido - comentó la mulata sin mostrar demasiado interés. -

 

Buruk contestó ignorando la lluvia de golpes que estaba recibiendo, como si no fueran con él, ante el asombro de sus oponentes.

\- Cada uno tiene sus gustos, yo no entiendo que veis tú y Zoen en estas criaturas, ni Dialen tampoco lo comprende. Vosotras sí que sois de lo más raro.  
\- Muchachos - advirtió Leval a sus amigos - ¡Apartaros!,- estos lo hicieron con celeridad, Mazoui tomó a Satory en brazos alejándola de allí, antes de que la chica pudiera ni darse cuenta.

 

Su amigo mientras concentró sus fuerzas como súper guerrero haciendo temblar el suelo y lanzó entonces una potente ráfaga de energía que devastó medio parque. Los operativos de seguridad y las gentes de la ciudad alertadas por la lucha se habían acercado hasta allí. Aunque permanecieron alejados de la zona de conflicto por un cordón militar. Las alarmas sonaron en toda la nave y de inmediato partieron para allá dotaciones militares. Sin embargo, tras observar la magnitud del combate y las fuerzas de los contendientes optaron por mantenerse replegadas más allá de la zona de seguridad.

-Atención, atención. Alerta roja en el cuadrante alfa tres, la población civil debe evacuar inmediatamente, repetimos Inmediatamente.- Sonó el aviso de megafonía, en tanto patrullas militares tomaban posiciones en el perímetro de esa zona con todo tipo de armamento, incluyendo blindados. - Evacúen a todo el personal no esencial en un radio de dos kilómetros, no es un simulacro…

 

No obstante el ataque de Leval resultó tan inútil como todo lo demás. El súper guerrero no salía de su asombro. ¡Aquello habría devastado una región entera de cualquier planeta! De hecho tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso concentrando su poder para evitar hacer saltar por los aires todo el asteroide. Pero su enemigo ni parecía haberlo notado. Fue entonces cuando Buruk reaccionó de improviso agarrándoles a él y a Giaal por el cuello y estampándoles contra una pared de un edificio cercano que se derrumbó sobre ellos dejándoles fuera de combate. Mazoui dejó a la impactada Satory en un sitio seguro y atacó al gigante con sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos intensos, pero aquel coloso se limitó a parar sus golpes y a agarrarle abrazándole con una potente presa.

-¡Bah!- despreció aquel ser mirando el aspecto demoniaco de su adversario sin inmutarse. - Yo también sé hacer eso, me queda mejor que a ti, fíjate.

 

Y para demostrarlo abrió su gran boca desplegando unos enormes dientes que parecían estar hechos de acero, sonrió animado tratando de clavarlos en el cuello de Mazoui que trató de soltarse horrorizado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, esto es divertido.- Exclamó mientras soltaba a su presa dándole una patada que le lanzó al suelo, éste apenas podía sostenerse tras semejante golpe y se derrumbó sin sentido.-

 

El gigante se acercó presto a rematarlo cuando Satory se arrodilló ante Soa y le suplicó aterrada.

-¡Por favor, no dejes que lo haga, no dejes que lo mate!  
-¿Matar? Buruk sólo juega. ¿Qué importa eso?,- sonrió Soa. - Hay muchos humanos más. ¿Y qué es matar? ¿Es divertido?  
\- No, no lo es. – Pudo oponer la temblorosa chica que apenas sí podía creer lo que oía - ¿Pero de dónde salían aquellos extraños individuos? ¿Cómo podían preguntar eso? - Te lo suplico - insistió Satory llorando desesperada mientras replicaba. - No… no hay más como él, es único. Por lo menos lo es para mí. Por favor, si tienes sentimientos impide que lo haga.  
-¿Eh?- la mira Soa sin comprender para interrogarla. - Sentimientos.... ¿qué son sentimientos?

 

Satory enmudeció aterrada. Ante eso ¿qué podría decir? Mas al ver a Mazoui malherido consiguió reaccionar. Y viendo que no servía apelar con su corazón, utilizó su inteligencia.

\- Si tu compañero le mata no podrá divertirse tanto con nadie más. Los otros humanos son mucho más débiles. - Comentó ahora pretendiendo tener un tono más analítico. – No podría jugar igual.

 

De hecho el gigante se sintió atraído por esos otros seres que, subidos a estrafalarias máquinas se dirigieron a él. Soa también miró hacia allí con curiosidad.

-Usted, deténgase inmediatamente. Ríndase o abriremos fuego. – le conminó la voz de un comandante que dirigía el escuadrón que estaba más en vanguardia.-

 

Aunque el gigante dejó de prestarles atención y se giró para volver hacia el objeto de su entretenimiento. No obstante los soldados apuntaron con sus armas y la voz de su oficial volvió a oírse.

-Es la última advertencia. Deponga su actitud o nos veremos obligados a disparar.

El coloso se volvió nuevamente hacia el grupo y algo intrigado les preguntó.

-¿Eso de disparar es divertido?

Y sin esperar réplica exhibió sus fauces acompañadas de un grito que lanzó a varios soldados a varios metros para atrás…

-¡Fuego!- tronó la voz del comandante haciendo que tantos los carros de combate como las ametralladoras disparasen concentrando sus ráfagas en aquel tipo… ¡Fuego a discreción!

 

No obstante, cuando el humo y los destellos de las detonaciones cesaron Buruk seguía allí, observándoles imperturbable. Satory tuvo el tiempo justo de tirarse al suelo tapándose los oídos ante la atónita mirada de Soa que dedujo entusiasmada al terminar todas las descargas.

-¡Ah!, es un juego…hacen ruidos y ponen luces… pero me gustaban más las de esas criaturas tan monas que se ponían de colores…

 

Satory tuvo tiempo de recobrarse lo justo como para seguir con su anterior argumentación.

-Eso, ya has visto que no son tan bonitas como las otras. Y si termináis con esta criatura no podrán hacer más.- Sentenció señalando al tendido e inconsciente Mazoui.-  
\- Vaya, eso no le va a gustar a Buruk.- Afirmó reflexivamente Soa que desapareciendo se interpuso entre su compañero y esa criaturilla, preguntándole jovialmente al coloso. - Oye, ¿quieres matar a ese humano?  
\- Bueno.- Replicó despreocupadamente el gigante en tanto se encogía hombros. - No se me había ocurrido, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué sirve matar? ¿Es interesante?  
\- Es muy frágil,- le explicó Soa. - Si le golpeas más parece que se morirá o algo así, entonces ya no podrás jugar más con ese humano y la humana esa dice que no podrás divertirte así con los otros, que son más débiles.  
\- ¿Más débiles todavía?- Se sorprendió aquel tipo. – Si, es verdad. Con sus juguetes que hacen ruidos no me lo he pasado igual que con esas tontas criaturas que brillaban. Entonces le dejo, porque me lo estaba pasando bien. - Declaró Buruk sin darle más importancia. - Vámonos, por ahora ya me he divertido. Tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan a estar bien.  
-¿Podríamos ponerles bien nosotros?- Exclamó una entusiasmada Soa.-  
-¡No!- Eso no me entretiene. Vámonos.- Repuso su compañero.- Espero que haya algo más divertido por ahí.

 

A su contertulia le pareció una buena idea. Aunque comentó dirigiéndose a la espantada y atónita Satory, guiñándola un ojo.

-Cuando tu humano esté bien, tenéis que hacer algunos hijos de esos. Quiero saber lo que son. ¿Vale?

 

Y sin dar tiempo a la anonadada chica para replicar ella y su compañero desaparecieron al instante.

-¿Pero quiénes son?- se preguntaba la muchacha que no salía de su estupefacción y temor. -¿Qué son?...estamos totalmente indefensos ante ellos.

 

Aunque no había tiempo para eso. Debía auxiliar a los muchachos. Tras la desaparición de esos seres. Un montón de curiosos rodearon el área del parque. A algunos cientos de metros las tropas avanzaron ahora más seguras al haberse extinguido los ecos de la refriega. El oficial al mando y sus subordinados estaban atónitos. ¡Habían vaciado los cargadores y bombardeado a ese tipo o lo que fuera y toda esa potencia de fuego combinada no le hizo ni un rasguño! 

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- Le inquirió un asombrado teniente a su superior.-  
-Limítense a acordonar esta zona y llame solicitando nuevas instrucciones.- Fue la réplica de su no menos anonadado jefe.- Y luego, rezar dando gracias a que estamos enteros todavía.

 

Mientras tanto Satory corrió junto a su novio y trató de ayudarle a incorporarse. Volviendo en sí trabajosamente, él, con la voz débil y entrecortada, a duras penas le indicó.

\- En mi cinturón, busca una alubia.- La joven buscó afanosamente y afortunadamente la encontró, se la dio a Mazoui que la masticó a duras penas logrando recuperarse en su mayor parte. Aun así, se levantó trabajosamente y miró buscando a Leval y Giaal. – Espérame, no te muevas.- Le pidió y salió a buscar a sus amigos hacia las ruinas del edificio.- ¡Vamos muchachos, aguantad!, ya estoy aquí.- Decía con inquietud.-

 

Comenzó a excavar con sus propias manos hasta que dio con ambos. Buscó en una bolsa que llevaba Giaal y sacó dos alubias. Respirando aliviado porque sus amigos sólo estaban inconscientes les reanimó lo bastante para metérselas en la boca y que masticasen. Por suerte, al cabo de un rato ambos se habían recuperado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?,- preguntó Leval aún sorprendido. - Ni siquiera lo he visto venir.

 

Mazoui les contó lo que había sucedido después de que ambos perdiesen el conocimiento, sus amigos le escucharon apenas sin poder dar crédito a lo que oían.

\- Ese tipo es algo de otra naturaleza,- declaró Giaal sin salir de su asombro - ¡no podemos enfrentarnos a él!  
\- La mujer que me atacó a mí era igual.- Recordó Leval para añadir con estupor e indignada impotencia.- ¡Tienen una fuerza y una velocidad increíbles! ¿Quién demonios son esos tipos?  
\- Me temo que hasta los propios demonios estarían indefensos ante ellos,- repuso Mazoui con algo de recobrada ironía. - Si no lo creéis miradme a mí.  
\- Hablando de eso. Supongo que tú sí que me creerás ahora ¿no?- Le dijo su primo casi con tono acusador.-

A lo que su interlocutor no tuvo más remedio que asentir, admitiendo. 

\- Nunca en mi vida me habían dado una paliza semejante. Ni tan siquiera cuando entrenábamos con tu padre. Sencillamente no sé de dónde pueden haber salido pero mucho me temo que son realmente muy peligrosos.

 

En tanto declaraba eso el chico observó como Satory le miraba de reojo, estaba claro que le había visto transformarse y ahora pasado el peligro una cortina de pesar le invadió. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Aunque por el momento la muchacha se acercó corriendo hacia Mazoui y sus amigos, lo mismo que algunos representantes de las autoridades de la ciudad y del ejército que, tras la lucha, se habían llegado hasta allí y preguntaron primero a la autoridad militar de la zona.

-Descargamos varias ráfagas de artillería y disparos de carros y ametralladoras de todos los calibres y ese tipo estaba como si le hubiéramos rozado con una pluma.- Fue lo que les comentó el asombrado comandante.-  
-Si ustedes no pueden hacer nada, no sé entonces que podremos hacer nosotros.- Sentenció uno de los responsables de la ciudad, dirigiéndose ahora hacia los chicos, ante las miradas de preocupación de todos.-  
-Sí, tienen que venir a explicarnos qué ha pasado.- Insistió otro de esos ediles municipales.-

 

De mala gana ellos aceptaron y fueron acompañados a la sede del ayuntamiento. Allí dejaron a la todavía impactada Satory y después fueron hasta la base de Mazoui y Leval para informar a sus superiores. Tras finalizar su informe, que llegó a oídos del propio recién ascendido vicealmirante Spar, éste decretó el estado de alerta. Aunque los chicos dudaban mucho de que eso fuera a servir de algo. Tanto era así, que el propio Mazoui desaconsejó esa medida, pensando que podría ser incluso peor si provocaban a esos seres. Por el camino de vuelta a sus domicilios los tres se hacían muchas preguntas ¿Quiénes eran esos extraños? ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Habría algo que pudiesen hacer contra ellos? Y Mazoui además, sumaba otra terrible duda a esas. ¿Qué iba a suceder entre él y Satory ahora que la muchacha conocía su secreto?

-Ahora sí que no sé ni por dónde empezar.- Suspiró el muchacho con resignada inquietud.-

 

Por su parte Susan se había quedado muy intrigada. Su pareja, tras haberse puesto en guardia, le dijo que debía irse con urgencia. Evidentemente algo estaba sucediendo, Giaal no se hubiera comportado de esa manera de no existir una causa seria. La chica se quedó sentada durante unos minutos bastante desconcertada pero después se impuso su entrenamiento militar, pagó la cuenta y se marchó decidida a averiguar que sucedía. 

\- Si es una estratagema para que le invite desde luego le ha salido bien. – Se sonrió pensando en eso con humor. –

 

Aunque por el camino pudo oír ecos de explosiones y ruidos inconfundibles de lucha. Pese a llevar un vestido rojo bastante escotado y zapatos de tacón decidió acercarse por si podía ser útil. Para una vez que se arreglaba como una mujer corriente a lo mejor tenía que ponerse a combatir. Pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, cuando llegó todo había terminado, aunque grandes zonas del parque estaban arrasadas. ¿Qué habría podido suceder? En cuanto pudo quiso acercarse pero unos soldados le impidieron el paso.

-Lo siento señorita. No puede usted continuar, esta área no es segura.

Enseguida sacó de su bolso su acreditación y los soldados se cuadraron.

-A la orden mi alférez. – Replicó el que estaba al mando, que era un sargento. –  
-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- Le interrogó ella con mirada inquisitiva. –  
-Al parecer unos extraños han penetrado nuestras defensas y las fuerzas de élite de la nave han procedido a expulsarles. – Replicó éste. –

 

Susan asintió, esa terminología de fuerzas de élite se les aplicaba al mayor O ‘Brian y al teniente Malden cuando estos usaban sus poderes. A estas alturas casi todos los militares sabían que ambos chicos eran algo fuera de lo común. Lo que Hunter no esperaba es que el sargento le comentase, ahora casi con un susurro y tono preocupado.

-Yo llegué al poco de terminar la lucha, y nuestros oficiales estaban en bastante mal estado. Apenas se tenían en pie. Y por lo que dicen, incluso nuestro armamento pesado fue totalmente ineficaz. Fueran quienes fuesen sus enemigos debieron de ser muy duros de pelar, mi alférez.

 

Eso la impresionó, había visto con sus propios ojos de lo que sus superiores eran capaces. Destruyeron casi ellos solos a las naves enemigas y a su nodriza en aquella épica batalla que libraron poco antes de encontrar Bios. En caso de que algún presunto enemigo fuera aún más poderoso ¿Qué podrían hacer ella y los demás? Mejor no comentar eso con sus subordinados, en cambio preguntó.

-¿Sabe dónde están ahora?  
-Creo que fueron a informar al alto mando. Señora. – Replicó el sargento. –  
-Muy bien, gracias. – Contestó ella alejándose de allí, en tanto los soldados la saludaban. -

 

La muchacha no perdió tiempo y se encaminó hacia el cuartel general. Esperaba resolver allí sus dudas…

-Esto no me gusta nada.- Pensaba de camino.- 

 

Horas antes de aquello Amatista por su parte también se había sorprendido cuando su marido se levantó del sofá en el que estaban. Esa plácida noche de romanticismo tras la cena con velas se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando su esposo, con gesto preocupado, le comentó.

-Percibo la energía de Mazoui, y es muy elevada. Nunca he notado que despliegue tal cantidad de poder salvo cuando lucha.  
-Puede que se esté entrenando. – Aventuró ella sin tomarlo muy en serio. –  
-No lo creo.- Rebatió él para afirmar. – Es demasiado poder para un mero entrenamiento. Y detecto otras dos fuerzas tan poderosas como la suya que no reconozco. Podrían ser invasores. Debo ir. – Sentenció en tanto se concentraba en la energía de su amigo. –  
-Por favor cariño ten mucho….- Amatista no pudo ni concluir la frase, su esposo ya había desaparecido utilizando su translación instantánea – cuidado…- terminó con voz queda y mirando al vacío que hasta hacía solo un instante había ocupado Leval, con expresión muy preocupada. –

 

Sandy detectó algo también, levantándose de la cama. Unas energías muy fuertes. Sentía la de Mazoui y otras más que le eran desconocidas. Se inquietó, eso no era normal. Había algo que no estaba bien. Lo llevaba percibiendo desde que retornó de Bios, era una extraña sensación de incomodidad por nada en concreto. Aparte de ese extraño avistamiento en el planeta. Su sexto sentido trataba de advertirla de algo, pero ¿de qué? 

-¿Serán esos tipos otra vez?- Se dijo ella con creciente ansiedad.- Pensé que les habíamos derrotado por completo.

 

Pero no. Al menos su sexto sentido no parecía orientarla hacia eso. De hecho no tenía ni idea ni era capaz de sentir ahora más que las debilitadas auras de sus amigos. Al menos parecían estar a salvo. Suspiró, por ahora nada podía hacer. Intentó descansar, ya contactaría con ellos.

 

En la Tierra las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. Usagi había visto el video de su amiga. Setsuna estaba realmente desencajada por la preocupación y el temor. La imagen de la reina de los saiyan llegó incluso a asustar a la futura reina de Neo Cristal Tokio, sobre todo cuando le rogaba casi entre sollozos.

-Amiga mía, por favor…te necesitamos. Quizás con el Cristal de Plata tú puedas hacer algo…sino, me temo que tendremos que luchar. Y no podría soportarlo. ¡No contra él! Tú me comprendes bien, pasaste por lo mismo una vez…Te ruego también que no dejes que Seren venga. Ella no es tonta. Sabe perfectamente que algo iba mal la última vez que estuvo aquí. ¡No le permitas volver, te lo imploro como madre! Estará más segura a tu lado…Espero poder contar contigo, como siempre...recuerda nuestro pacto, Serenity…Usagi-chan. Mi amiga…

 

El mensaje terminaba así, dejando a la receptora en silencio y sin saber cómo reaccionar durante varios minutos. Casi estaba en shock. ¿Qué podría hacer?...Ella no ignoraba que aquel asunto era de la mayor gravedad. Sin embargo no podía ir hasta Nuevo Vegeta. 

-Cuanto lo siento, Setsuna… pero no soy yo la que tendrá que ayudaros. Ese cometido debe desempeñarlo otro que está por venir.

 

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de aquellos tristes pensamientos. Apenas si pudo escuchar la voz de su marido.

-¿Moshi Moshi?... Hola Mamo-chan… ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué estáis aquí ya?...Bueno, no…luego te cuento. Dame tan solo unos minutos y me reuniré con vosotros. Adiós…

 

Colgó y lanzó un largo suspiro. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Sus padres y su hermano habían venido con Mamoru, tal y como habían quedado en hacer. Y ella, como de costumbre, lo olvidó completamente, más con la situación tan complicada que tenía. 

-Necesito un poco de tranquilidad.- Se dijo moviendo la cabeza y repasando su rostro ante un espejo.- Paso a paso… cálmate Usagi, ahora no eres Serenity…

 

Pero tenía lágrimas tras haber escuchado y visto a su amiga en ese video mensaje. Se esforzó por lavarse la cara y maquillarse de nuevo para ponerse presentable. Tras repasar también su blazer decidió que estaba perfecta. 

-Bueno, y ahora a saludar a la familia… es lo malo de llevar una doble vida. Ellos no saben cuál es mi verdadera identidad. Pero cada vez me cuesta más tener que dividirme de esta manera. -Reflexionó en tanto se disponía a salir de su despacho para saludar a los suyos, pero justo entonces recibió una llamada directamente desde la Luna por el canal de emergencia.- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué puede estar sucediendo ahora?- Se dijo no sin fastidio cuando atendió aquella comunicación.- 

 

Algún tiempo antes, en la Luna, pese a todo, las cosas parecían calmadas. Al menos Nehie había podido dejar al embajador de los saiyan algo más tranquilo. Ahora estaba sentada en su cama, junto a su gran espejo y suspirando delante de él.

-Granate, cariño… ¡Ojalá estuvieras aquí! Hay veces que todo esto me sobrepasa. Sin embargo tú siempre encontrabas la forma de hacerme sonreír. 

 

Recordaba con nostalgia y cariño esos pocos días en los que ambos se enamoraron y recorrieron aquel enorme asteroide. El muchacho la llevaba a todas partes y tras cantar en el karaoke y pasear por aquel hermoso parque fueron a tomar algo. El joven la guió hasta un puesto de perritos calientes, como él los llamaba.

-Deme dos, por favor.- Le pidió al vendedor en tanto preguntaba a la chica.- ¿Cómo quieres el tuyo?   
-¿El mío?.. No sé, ¿de qué forma se pueden pedir? - Inquirió la desconcertada joven.-   
-Con kétchup, con cebolla, con mostaza, ¡con todo a la vez! - Se rio Granate, añadiendo.- Esa es mi combinación favorita.   
-Bueno, pues que sea igual que el tuyo.- Sonrió ella.- 

 

Así se lo prepararon. Al poco iban los dos comiendo aquello, aunque a la soberana no se le daba del todo bien y, al apretar el panecillo, algo de salsa le salió disparada a la cara.

-¡Ja, ja!- Se rio Granate, comentando jocoso.- Esa broma se la hacía a mi hermano Cory. Le ponía mucha salsa para que al apretar se le escurriera…  
-¡Oh, vaya!- Se lamentó ella con apuro.- Debo de haberme puesto perdida. No me mires ahora. ¡Qué vergüenza! Debo de estar horrible…

 

Aunque Granate enseguida dejó de reír y se aproximó a ella sujetando el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos para susurrar con afecto.

-¿Horrible?, ¿tú?... Esas dos palabras jamás podrían ir juntas. Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás, en todos los sentidos.

 

Neherenia se ruborizó ahora, y ya no precisamente por la mancha de kétchup. Muy solícitamente el joven sacó un pañuelo y la limpió la mejilla derecha. Sin dar tiempo a su interlocutora a decir palabra, él añadió con un susurro.

-Creo que tienes algo todavía en los labios.

 

Ella quiso pasarse la lengua para limpiarlo pero en su lugar recibió un beso de él aprovechando esa circunstancia. Al principio lo encajó atónita, luego se abrazó a él prolongándolo. Al separarse ambos él sonrió una vez más y le susurró.

-Mi hermosa reina de la Luna Nueva…con kétchup todavía sabes mejor…

 

Y tras devolverle la mirada entre atónita y desconcertada, ella se rio…Granate la acompañó con sus propias carcajadas. Hasta tuvieron que sentarse en un banco cercano.

-Esto me trae buenos recuerdos de la Golden. Con Idina, Heather y las demás…Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verlas. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero separarme de ti…  
-Nunca nos separaremos.- Afirmó Granate declarando.- Al menos yo tengo un hueco muy grande aquí- Y señaló su pecho para sentenciar.- Donde te llevo siempre a cualquier sitio. Tú puedes hacer igual. Aunque yo abulte un poco más.

 

La muchacha asintió abrazándose a él en tanto Granate añadía divertido.

-Y cuando vuelvas dale muchos besos a mi primita Idina por mí. Aunque tampoco te pases no vaya a pensar cosas raras. Ya sabes lo modosita que es.

 

Neherenia se rio una vez más. Así era en el caso de su querida amiga. Miraba llena de amor a su novio y cerraba los ojos sintiéndose afortunada por ser tan feliz. Ahora al abrirlos su propio reflejo en su gran espejo era quién le devolvía la mirada cuando salió de aquella ensoñación. 

-Te sigo echando de menos, mi amor.- Musitó.- Y te sigo llevando dentro de mí…

 

Aunque no tuvo más tiempo para dedicarlo a la nostalgia. El teléfono de sus habitaciones sonó. Y era la línea de asuntos de gobierno. Aquello no solía significar nada bueno. Enseguida se rehízo en porte y tono de voz cuando conectó la video pantalla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber.-

 

Uno de sus ministros aparecía en el monitor, con gesto preocupado le dijo.

-Majestad. Hemos recibido informes desde el asteroide que orbita Bios. Al parecer han sufrido un ataque de enemigos desconocidos.  
-¿Qué clase de ataque? ¿Han sufrido bajas?- Se interesó de inmediato la soberana.-   
-No disponemos aún de esa clase de información. – Replicó aquel tipo con gesto evidentemente inquieto.-  
-Indague lo que pueda e infórmeme tan pronto haya alguna nueva noticia.- Le ordenó Nehie.-  
-Si Majestad.- Convino el ministro despidiendo la comunicación.-

 

La reina suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente. Se tumbó en su cama y trató de pensar. Parecía que todo se les echaba encima al mismo tiempo. Primero las preocupantes noticias de Nuevo Vegeta, ahora esto. Dudada de que Endimión y Serenity pudieran hacerse cargo de tantas cosas a la vez. Ella trataría de ayudar. Quizás tuviera que posponer su vuelta a la Golden. ¡Con lo que echaba de menos a Idina, a Heather y al resto de sus amigas y compañeras de allí!..

-No me queda más remedio que informar a Serenity. Luego a ver qué hago.- Se dijo con resignación.- 

 

Y así lo hizo tuvo que aguardar algo pero finalmente, tras marcar la clave y utilizar el canal de emergencia, contactó con su amiga y mentora para informar de lo sucedido en el asteroide…


	4. Amor verdadero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otras dificiles pruebas están a punto de testar la capacidad de los muchachos.

Con gran rapidez los tres se presentaron ante el alcalde de la ciudad y contaron lo ocurrido. Una vez explicaron allí los hechos tuvieron que presentarse ante su superior. Giaal no tenía obligación de ir a la base pero decidió acompañar a sus amigos. Así, llegaron al despacho de Zorton, vestidos de calle. Con la ropa destrozada y en general bastante magullados pese a los efectos reparadores de las alubias. Al verlos en tal estado el comandante no pudo por menos que exclamar.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos les ha pasado?  
-Hemos sido atacados, señor,- respondió Mazoui - por unos seres muy poderosos.  
-Es cierto.- Dijo cariacontecidamente Leval, agregando con preocupación. - No sabemos cuáles pueden ser sus intenciones, pero habrá que andarse con mucho cuidado, son muy peligrosos.  
-Si ustedes dicen eso la situación debe ser muy seria,- replicó su comandante anonadado, para sentenciar. - Hay que informar al contralmirante de esto sin pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, perdón, al vicealmirante. Han ascendido a Spar. Pero esto le va a aguar la celebración.  
-Lo sentimos señor. ¿Podemos llamarle ahora y cursar el informe? - Le inquirió Mazoui que parecía tener prisa por resolver aquello. -  
-Con la pinta que tienen no pueden presentarse ante el vicealmirante,- le rebatió Zorton mirándoles de arriba abajo. Aunque añadió de un modo bastante amable tratándose de él. - Mejor dejen que vaya yo mismo. Escriban un informe y se lo presentaré, ya les avisaré si quiere hablar con ustedes.  
-Gracias señor, ¿podemos retirarnos?,- preguntó Leval a lo que su superior asintió, los tres salieron del despacho al instante. -

 

Mazoui, visiblemente cansado, le pidió a Leval que, si junto a Giaal, podrían ocuparse de escribir el informe. Haciéndose cargo del aspecto de su amigo y percibiendo que algo le inquietaba, ellos dijeron que no había problema. El chico quería estar sólo, sus peores temores se habían confirmado. No dejaba de pensar en ello. Satory le había visto con sus rasgos demoniacos y él estaba convencido de que ella no volvería a acercársele. Decidió irse a dormir para tratar de descansar. A la mañana siguiente, con un día libre de servicio por el incidente de la noche anterior, acudió a un bar cercano a pensar en lo que debía hacer o decirle a la chica. 

-Ya me imaginaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Se decía bebiendo una cerveza.-

 

La hija de Masters por su parte trató de localizar a Amatista, necesitaba desesperadamente una amiga con la que hablar, pero ésta no estaba en casa. Colgó, pero por suerte sonó el teléfono de inmediato, al descolgar reconoció aliviada la voz de Sandy que la saludó jovial.

-Hola Satory, he vuelto del planeta, parece mentira lo bonito que está... ¿qué tal vosotros por aquí?  
-Sandy.- Dijo su interlocutora con una voz con un claro trasfondo de preocupación. - Por favor tengo que hablar contigo, se trata de algo importante. ¿Puedes venir a mi apartamento si no es mucha molestia?  
-Sí, claro - respondió su amiga con voz sorprendida. – ¿Qué pasa?   
\- No quiero hablar de ello por teléfono. Si no te importa preferiría que vinieras, necesito una amiga que me escuche. – Insistió la muchacha con un tono trémulo de voz. -  
\- Por supuesto. - Dijo ahora su interlocutora con voz más seria. – Si, cuenta conmigo, en unos minutos estoy allí.

 

Al colgar Sandy estaba desconcertada. Se había levantado más descansada, dispuesta a quedar por fin con sus amigas y se encontraba con esto. Evidentemente algo le había sucedido a Satory y presentía que no era nada bueno. Aunque solo hacía falta escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Además, se sumaba todo aquello que había sentido en los días anteriores. No obstante en esta ocasión no necesitaba recurrir a sus percepciones. Por ello, dejó su equipaje apenas sin deshacer y se aprestó a ir al encuentro de Satory. Tal como prometió se presentó en casa de ésta a los pocos minutos. Tras los saludos de rigor su anfitriona la invitó a sentarse y comenzó con prevención.

-Verás…yo…. no quiero entrometerme en tu vida privada, pero…tengo que preguntarte una cosa.  
-Bueno, dime.- Respondió su interlocutora.- Y veré si puedo responder o no.  
-Cuando saliste con Mazoui, tú y él…  
-Si te refieres a si nos acostamos juntos. No tendría sentido negarlo ahora,- Contestó Sandy aliviada al pensar de qué se trataba de eso.- Pero tú ya lo sabías…

Sin embargo su amiga movió la cabeza para apresurarse a contestar.

-No se trata de eso. Claro que estaba al corriente. Pero precisamente por esa razón tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte.  
-Bueno, pues tú dirás.- Dijo su interlocutora, con patente desconcierto ahora.-  
\- Es que… en fin, me tomarás por loca.- Suspiró Satory añadiendo.- Pero te aseguro que fue así…Quería saber si tú, en fin. ¿Alguna vez notaste algo raro en Mazoui?  
-¿Raro?- Inquirió a su vez Sandy.- ¿En qué sentido? 

 

La morena científica comenzaba a sospechar lo que pasaba, no obstante prefirió ser prudente y guardar silencio por ahora. Quizás no tuviera nada que ver, conociendo a Satory su amiga podría salir con la cosa más tonta. Sin embargo, la siguiente frase le confirmó sus peores temores.

-Es que parecía algo tan irreal…- Y ante la expresión consternada de su amiga le contó lo ocurrido la pasada noche en tanto le servía un café.-  
-No sé si sería mi imaginación, pero vi a Mazoui transformado en una especie de monstruo mientras luchaba ¡Tuve mucho miedo! Sé que él luchó para defenderme a mí. Aunque en un primer momento me asustaron más aquellos otros seres. Pero cuando le vi a él. No sé. Pero era tan distinto, tan brutal. Me asusté mucho. ¡Parecía un animal!  
-Si luchaba por su vida y por la tuya es normal - justificó Sandy añadiendo con deseo de conciliación. - Pudiera ser que a ti te lo pareciera. Quizás la tensión del momento…

 

Su amiga negó con la cabeza. Lo había visto muy claro. Ante eso la morena muchacha le recordó, casi de forma suplicante.

-Pero tú le quieres. ¿No es así?  
-Sí, le quiero pero me da mucho miedo sólo de pensar que pueda convertirse en eso...- 

Aunque la muchacha no pudo terminar. Sandy se levantó y la tomó por los hombros. 

-Tú y yo somos amigas, ¿verdad Satory?,- le preguntó suavemente su interlocutora y ella asintió en tanto la morena proseguía. - Confías en mí ¿no es verdad?  
-Sí, claro,- afirmó ella asintiendo sin comprender. -  
-Mazoui es un chico excelente, pero tiene un problema relativo a su nacimiento,- explicó su contertulia apresurándose a agregar. - No es culpa suya, sólo que sus genes de vez en cuando se alteran un poco y su apariencia cambia, nada más.  
-¿Nada más?,- repitió su atónita compañera para rebatir. - No, no es eso lo que yo vi, Sandy. Vi a una especie de vampiro con unos colmillos y unos ojos....tiemblo sólo con recordar esos ojos. Si lo hubieras visto no dirías tal cosa.- Afirmó con la voz tomada por el miedo. -  
-Los he visto.- Confesó su amiga que se permitió el lujo de corregirla con serenidad. - Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Y no es un vampiro, es más bien un demonio.- Satory miraba a Sandy asombrada y cada vez más asustada cuando su amiga prosiguió -, pero ¿qué más da eso? ¿Tú crees que él sería capaz de hacerte daño?  
\- ¿Que, qué más da? - Pudo preguntar a su vez la muchacha totalmente atónita y con tono incrédulo añadiendo. - ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Me dices en serio que es una especie de demonio y te quedas tan tranquila? Ahora comprendo por qué no congeniasteis. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?- Le reprochó Satory ahora con creciente indignación. - Por eso dejaste de verle y no me dijiste nada.  
\- Te equivocas. ¡Y no sabes cuánto! – Replicó Sandy con tono dolido e indignado a su vez. - Pero aquí la cuestión es. ¿Tú le quieres de veras o no?  
-La verdad es que creía que sí, pero ahora no lo sé...- musitó ésta que bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo. -

 

Sandy movió la cabeza con visible malestar y preocupación. Sabía que sólo tenía una manera de convencerla. No habría querido hacerlo, pero si callaba Mazoui y Satory terminarían así, tan injustamente como le ocurrió a ella con su propio novio hacía ya tiempo. Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiese provocar en su amiga empeorase todavía más las cosas. Pero sabía que era necesario. Por el bien de sus amigos decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse.

-¿Tú crees que yo te haría daño Satory? – le preguntó con una voz más grave de lo normal. -

 

La interpelada levantó la cabeza para responder. No obstante al ver a su amiga soltó un grito de horror y se arrinconó en la pared más cercana poniendo una silla en medio. La cara de su interlocutora estaba ahora en su forma demoniaca. La aterrada chica levantaba la silla con manos temblorosas. Le pedía a Sandy que no se acercase mientras ésta la miraba con tristeza sin moverse. Entonces Satory bajó lentamente la silla sorprendida de ver lágrimas de pesar en los rojizos ojos de su amiga que caían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué nos juzgas sólo por la apariencia Satory?,- musitó Sandy muy apenada. -¿Crees que yo o Mazoui haríamos algo que te causara daño? ¿Crees que él no sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirías su naturaleza? Estaba preocupado por eso, tenía miedo de que le dejases y por lo que veo no se equivocaba. Yo le dije que tú no eras así, pero me duele mucho saber que él tenía razón.  
-Yo, no sé qué decir,- tartamudeó su anonadada interlocutora aun mirando fijamente a la cara de su amiga sin poderse cree lo que veía. - No sé qué pensar. ¿Qué es lo que sois?  
-Satory,- susurró Sandy que se miró a un espejo que tenía enfrente añadiendo con tono reflexivo. -Comprendo muy bien que nuestro aspecto pueda asustarte, pero créeme. Mazoui tuvo que ponerse así para salvarte la vida. Sacó toda su fuerza, lo mejor que tenía, su último recurso, para luchar por ti. Cuando le conocí enseguida supe que era como yo. Pero tras nuestras primeras citas nos dimos cuenta de que sólo era el instinto el que nos guiaba. Los dos sufrimos mucho en el pasado porque no hemos encontrado a nadie a quién amar y que al saber como éramos realmente nos siguiese queriendo. Yo soy hija de una diablesa, mi padre la aceptó pese a su naturaleza porque la quería y ella le quería a él. Mi madre me crió como humana y ella misma vivió así. Hasta que un día tuvo que dar su vida por salvarnos a mi padre y a mí. Contra unos sectarios que eran humanos ¿Qué más prueba de amor quieres, Satory?  
-No lo sabía,- negó la asombrada chica con la cabeza musitando apesadumbrada. - Lo siento mucho.  
-Crecí como una niña normal- le explicó Sandy aun entre lágrimas - pero al llegar a la pubertad comencé a experimentar estos cambios. Muchas veces los sufría sin poderlos controlar. Otras cuando me enfurecía. Me costó perder muchos buenos amigos y a la persona que más quería. Mi novio de la facultad. ¡Íbamos a casarnos Satory! habíamos hecho planes llenos de ilusiones para el futuro, nos amábamos o al menos eso creía yo. Unos individuos de mi misma especie me atacaron. Querían convencerme de que me uniera a ellos contra el resto de la gente. Estaban resentidos por el desprecio de la sociedad. Yo me negué, pero insistieron atacando a mi prometido. No tuve otra elección, al igual que Mazoui hizo contigo recurrí a utilizar toda mi fuerza aunque para ello tuviese que adoptar mi apariencia demoniaca. Le salvé pero él al verme me dejó, a pesar de mis súplicas estaba aterrorizado y eso me destrozó el corazón. No dejes que a ti y a Mazoui os ocurra lo mismo. ¡Por favor!  
\- Yo, no…no sé qué decir. – Fue capaz de balbucear la atónita chica al escuchar aquello. -  
\- ¿Por qué crees que al principio era tan arisca con vosotras?- Pudo decir su contertulia entre lágrimas. - No quería acercarme a nadie, no quería tener amigos que un día pudieran descubrirme. No hubiera podido soportar el perder a más gente querida otra vez. Prefería estar sola.

 

Satory escuchaba conmovida. Ahora se avergonzaba de sí misma. El destino había sido muy cruel con su compañera. Y seguramente también con Mazoui. Ninguno tenía la culpa de ser hijos de quienes eran. Ahora lo comprendía todo, las dudas de Mazoui e incluso aquella agresividad de Sandy cuando hace ya tanto tiempo la sorprendió en el baño tomando esas pastillas. ¡No eran drogas, eran para controlar aquello! Sin pensarlo más abrazó a su amiga y lloró arrepentida de sus temores. 

-¡Perdóname Sandy! ¡Lo habéis tenido que pasar tan mal! He sido tan injusta contigo y con él.  
-Ya no me importa,- sonrió débilmente la joven recobrando poco a poco su apariencia normal. - Comprendo lo que te ha ocurrido y he preferido que reaccionases así conmigo, pero no con Mazoui. ¡Por favor, con él no! Le destrozarías el corazón igual que me ocurrió a mí.  
-No lo haré,- le aseguró Satory con determinación. – Tú me has mostrado la verdad. Ahora lo sé, le quiero sea como sea. Te lo prometo Sandy. Nunca le dejaré por esta razón. Debo ir a buscarle, no sé dónde estará, esta mañana no sé si tendría servicio.  
-Le seguiste hasta el parque porque le notabas extraño, ahora sabes por qué. Seguro que ha vuelto allí. Es su lugar favorito cuando quiere estar solo y pensar. Tú lo sabes. Búscale y aclara todo con él, quítale la terrible angustia que tiene.  
-Eres una magnifica amiga y una mujer maravillosa.- Declaró la chica mirando agradecida a Sandy que ahora sonreía más ampliamente.- Siento mucho haberte juzgado tan mal. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?  
-Eso ya no importa. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Bueno - le pidió ésta enjugando sus lágrimas para indicarle con afecto. -Anda ve, no le dejes sólo por más tiempo, Satory. Te necesita.

 

Y con rapidez la aludida siguió el consejo y corrió al parque. Mientras, Mazoui escuchaba una de aquellas antiguas canciones en el bar, pensando no sin amargura, que parecía dedicada a él.

Tengo que tomarme un poco de tiempo,  
un poco de tiempo para pensar   
Mejor que lea entre líneas,  
por si acaso lo necesito cuando sea mayor.

Ahora, esta montaña que debo escalar,  
parece como si llevara el mundo sobre mis hombros.  
A través de las nubes, veo el amor brillar,  
me mantiene caliente mientras la vida se enfría 

En mi vida ha habido tristeza y dolor,  
no sé si puedo enfrentarme (al dolor) otra vez.  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado tan lejos  
para cambiar esta vida solitaria.

Quiero saber lo que es el amor,  
quiero que tú me lo enseñes.  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor,  
sé que tú puedes mostrármelo.

Voy a tomarme un poco de tiempo,  
un poco de tiempo para mirar alrededor  
No me queda ningún sitio en el que esconderme,  
parece como que el amor por fin me ha encontrado.

En mi vida ha habido tristeza y dolor,  
no sé si puedo enfrentarme (al dolor) otra vez.  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado tan lejos  
para cambiar esta vida solitaria.

Quiero saber lo que es el amor,  
quiero que tú me lo enseñes.  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor,  
sé que tú puedes mostrármelo.

Quiero saber lo que es el amor,  
quiero que tú me lo enseñes.  
Y quiero sentir, quiero sentir lo que es el amor,  
sé, sé que tú puedes mostrármelo.

Vamos a hablar del amor  
-quiero saber lo que es el amor-.  
Amor que tú sientes por dentro  
-quiero que tú me lo enseñes-.  
Y estoy sintiendo tanto amor  
-quiero sentir lo que es el amor-.

No, simplemente, no puedes esconderte  
-sé que tú puedes mostrármelo-.  
Quiero saber lo que es el amor,  
-vamos a hablar del amor-  
sé que tú puedes mostrármelo.

Lo siento, yo también quiero sentirlo,  
sé, sé que tú puedes mostrármelo  
-Quiero sentir lo que es el amor-  
Sé, sé que tú puedes mostrármelo.  
(I want to know what love is. Foreigner, crédito al autor) 

 

Y tras cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, todavía con aquella letra en la cabeza, salía del bar dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el parque. La zona estaba llena de gente y de equipos de especialistas tratando de reparar los cuantiosos daños. El chico dio un rodeo y se encaminó hacia una parte del parque que no había sido afectada por la pelea. Deambulaba en soledad torturado por sus pensamientos ¿Acaso nunca podría conocer el verdadero amor? Lo dudaba mucho y es que pensó que seguramente habría perdido a Satory. Verle así habría sido algo mucho más fuerte de lo que ella podría asimilar. Pero entonces escuchó la voz de la muchacha que le llamaba gritando, la chica se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

-¡Mazoui por favor, espérame!...- Él se detuvo y aun perplejo, aguardó a que ella llegase. -  
-A pesar de todo quieres estar conmigo- le preguntó añadiendo con incredulidad. -... ¿Sabes cómo soy realmente, verdad?  
-Sé como eres realmente,- le sonrió ella acariciando su cara con suavidad para aseverar. - Eres un chico bueno y valiente, eres el hombre al que quiero...  
-Yo nunca he podido saber como era el verdadero amor - dijo él con una mirada suplicante. - Nadie me dio nunca una oportunidad, por favor, dámela tú.

La interpelada le sonrió mirándole a los ojos y repuso.

\- No, es al contrario. Soy yo quien te pide a ti una oportunidad. No he sabido estar a la altura. Pero gracias a una buena amiga me he dado cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Y de la suerte que tengo al poder estar contigo.

 

Mazoui no pudo dejar de mirarla con sorpresa. Comprendía perfectamente a quién se refería su interlocutora, más cuando Satory le desveló entre lágrimas de emoción.

-Sandy me lo ha contado todo. Incluso su propio secreto. Ahora lo comprendo y puedo imaginar lo triste y doloroso que ha debido de ser para vosotros. En realidad, los auténticos demonios somos los que no fuimos capaces de ver más que vuestra apariencia y no el interior. Cuando trato de imaginar lo que habéis tenido que sufrir…

 

El chico no pudo evitar emocionarse a su vez al escuchar esas palabras, alguna lágrima le resbaló sin poderlo evitar. 

-Lo siento.- Pudo sollozar también Satory al ver como lloraba su novio.- Perdóname por hacerte daño.  
-No, es que soy muy feliz, ¿sabes?- Pudo decir él.- Por primera vez en tanto tiempo…

 

Y pensando en ello, era la primera vez en la que podía estar seguro de que la chica a la que amaba conocía su secreto y pese a ello continuaba a su lado. Tenía que estarle muy agradecido a Sandy que había hecho tal sacrificio, arriesgando toda su nueva vida una vez más para darle a él esta oportunidad. Solo pudo abrir los brazos para ofrecérselos a su novia. Ella le abrazó ansiosa de hacerlo y juntos pasearon por el parque. Pasaron toda esa mañana juntos, hablando riendo y soñando con planes que realizar y tal y como había confesado, Mazoui fue completamente feliz por primera vez en su vida, al fin liberado de aquella angustiosa carga. Al igual que Satory que también tuvo un recuerdo para su amiga Sandy, deseando para ella que algún día tuviera la oportunidad que sin duda se merecía de compartir su vida con alguien. Pues era muy injusto que una chica así estuviera condenada a estar sola. Sin nadie que la pudiera amar. Así se lo dijo a su novio.

-Si- convino él.- Es una chica maravillosa y no se merece en absoluto tal castigo. Solo espero que, un día, alguien vendrá. Y esa persona será capaz de hacerla muy feliz.  
-Ella dice que a veces tiene presentimientos, y que nos vio a ti y a mí juntos. ¿Acaso has visto alguien en su vida?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-No, ojalá que pudiera hacerlo, pero no es algo que elija ver.- Suspiró Mazoui, pasando un afectuoso brazo por los hombros de su novia y acercándola a él en tanto caminaban para sentenciar.- Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarla.

 

Satory sonrió asintiendo. Ella trataría de hacer lo mismo por su gran amiga. Por su parte Susan, durante la noche anterior, también había recorrido un largo camino hasta que llegó al cuartel general. Pero los chicos ya se habían ido. Resignada se retiró a descansar. Al día siguiente al salir de su turno fue Giaal quien la localizó a ella. El chico había estado aguardando allí, a la salida de la base, seguro de que vendría.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber la chica con gesto inquisitivo en cuanto le vio caminar en su dirección. –  
-Nos atacaron. – Le dijo él poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha para desvelarle no sin preocupación. – Unos seres tan poderosos que apenas ni pudimos defendernos. Afortunadamente para nosotros decidieron irse igual de misteriosamente a como habían venido.  
-Pero, pero… si vosotros no pudisteis con ellos. ¿Qué podremos hacer los demás?- Pudo replicar ella visiblemente impactada por esas palabras. -  
-No lo sé Susan. Pero estoy asustado. – Le confesó él remachando para mayor inquietud de su contertulia. - Tras todos mis viajes por el universo jamás vi algo parecido.  
-Es difícil de creer. ¿Tan buenos luchadores eran? - Quiso saber la muchacha que estaba literalmente con la boca abierta para enumerar. - ¿Pudieron contigo, el teniente Malden y el mayor O’ Brian?  
-No es que luchasen contra nosotros. – Le corrigió su interlocutor con voz queda, pasando a sentenciar. – Es que jugaron con nosotros. Y únicamente fue uno de ellos. Era enorme y nos dejó a los tres fuera de combate con tremenda facilidad, diría que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse.

 

Su contertulia estaba realmente impresionada. Si eso era así, y conociendo a Giaal no tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario, todos estaban en gravísimo peligro. Más cuando su pareja le hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido y le advirtió.

-Hemos informado al alto mando, de lo que ha sucedido nadie debe contar nada. Bajo ningún concepto puede trascender a la población de la nave o cundiría el pánico. Si la gente supiera que estamos indefensos ante ellos.  
-Si - convino ella haciéndose perfecto cargo de la situación. - Lo entiendo, por lo menos contra los invasores de ese tal Gralas, como me contaste que se llamaba, nos era posible luchar.  
-Tendré que contactar con mis padres y mi hermana. Les diré que no vengan. No quiero ponerles en peligro.  
-Quizás sea precipitado. – Le disuadió Susan tratando de pensar para afirmar con ciertos visos de seguridad. – Si esos seres son tan peligrosos y tan fuertes podrían habernos destruido a todos ya. Si no lo han hecho puede que ese no sea su objetivo. Quizás deberías esperar unos días y si no sucede nada, quien sabe. Puede que se hayan aburrido y se marchen.  
-¡Ojalá tengas razón! - Suspiró él asintiendo para convenir. – Bien, esperaré. En el fondo tengo muchas ganas de que mis padres y mi hermana vengan. Vamos a desear que todo haya terminado para entonces.

 

Susan asintió. Quería transmitir esa seguridad, pero realmente estaba asustada. Pensaba en que tampoco sería juicioso decirles a sus padres o a Debbie que fueran a verles. Desde luego lo que más la había alarmado era la expresión de Giaal. No era común ver a su pareja con ese semblante tan inquieto. Aquellas eran fuerzas contra las que no cabía ninguna respuesta. Como militar se sentía impotente, si era incapaz de defender a la población civil y a la nave. Como persona temía por su propio futuro. Suspiró tratando de apartar esos pensamientos tan poco halagüeños, se abrazó al muchacho y los dos dieron un paseo para tratar de relajarse…

-Yo también quiero ver a mis padres y a mi hermana. Quizás dentro de poco podríamos viajar a la Tierra.  
-Me gustaría, pero estoy muy ocupado aquí con la consulta.- Repuso él.-  
-Te entiendo, es más bien un anhelo. En mi caso tendría que pedir permisos y autorizaciones. Y no quiero perder la ocasión de estar aquí, haciendo méritos para un ascenso.  
-En mi opinión has hecho méritos más que suficientes. Espero que tus superiores se den cuenta de ello.- Valoró Giaal con el deseo de que así fuera.-  
-Sí, no sería mala idea que les hipnotizases como a mí al conocernos, ja, ja. - Se rio Susan, haciendo que su pareja lo hiciera con ella.-

 

Y de este modo, más relajados, ambos prosiguieron con su cita. Por su parte Leval volvió a casa y pese a su estado no quiso explicar demasiado a su mujer. Amatista estaba preocupada. El gesto de su esposo desde luego no estaba nada relajado, más bien mostraba un patente desasosiego. Él se limitó a comentarle que habían expulsado a unos extraños invasores. La muchacha no quiso insistir más. Confiaba en su marido y no deseaba provocar una discusión por darle vueltas a ese asunto. Pero quedó bastante inquieta. Finalmente fue Leval quién se confió a ella, cuando ambos estaban acostados.

-Perdona si te he parecido muy brusco.- Dijo él.- Pero ha sido una situación muy difícil.  
\- No te preocupes. Si te hace sentir mejor me gustaría que me lo contaras.- Le pidió la muchacha.-

 

El chico se alegró de poder hacerlo. Tras narrarle más detalladamente lo acontecido se sintió mejor, aunque su esposa guardaba silencio. Él entonces remató.

-No sé qué podremos hacer. Ese tipo era terriblemente poderoso. ¡Jamás he visto una cosa igual! Ni mi padre, ni siquiera mi tío Lornd, o mis primos se le pueden comparar.  
-Debes tener confianza en ti y en Mazoui y Giaal. Os habéis enfrentado a situaciones muy difíciles y peligrosas y siempre habéis salido victoriosos. - Declaró Amatista tratando de animarle.-

 

Aunque ella misma se había asustado al oírle hablar así. Era muy consciente de que Leval no diría eso de no ser cierto. Su marido había luchado contra enemigos realmente poderosos y si trasmitía esa impresión de impotencia y temor la cosa debía ser muy seria. Por su parte, el joven, dándose cuenta de la expresión de ella no quería asustarla más, aunque se vio obligado a confesar.

-Es cierto. Hemos peleado contra enemigos muy difíciles. Pero ahora me parece que fueron una broma si las comparo con esto. ¿Sabes? Lo que más me asusta de todo es no tener las cosas bajo control…

 

El muchacho rememoraba también el incidente con esa extraña mujer que le forzó a hacer el amor contra su voluntad. ¿Acaso era otro de esos seres? Aunque decidió que mejor se callaba esa parte. No sabía cómo podría tomárselo su esposa. Trató entonces de sobreponerse. Era un saiyan y un oficial militar. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder la moral. Su obligación era la de proteger y dar seguridad al resto de la población. Comenzando por su mujer. De modo que, tratando de sonar más despreocupado, añadió.

-Tienes razón cariño. Debemos tener confianza. Entrenaremos y nos prepararemos. No nos volverán a sorprender. Quizás hasta se hayan marchado y toda esta preocupación sea ya innecesaria.  
-Confío en ti y en los demás. Sé que nunca permitiríais que nos sucediese nada malo.- Le susurró ella dándole un cálido beso.-  
-Sí, gracias Amatista. Necesitaba a alguien que me lo dijera. Desde luego que puedes contar conmigo. Seguro que todo va a ir bien.

 

Su interlocutora convino en eso mirándole y esbozando una sonrisa. ¡Ojalá que fuera así! Más calmados ambos decidieron dormir. Tenían mucho que hacer al día siguiente.

 

Y así pasaron unos pocos días de normalidad. Las cosas parecieron calmarse y las aguas volver a su cauce. Amatista, Satory y Sandy se reintegraron a jornada completa al trabajo en el laboratorio, echaban de menos a Penélope, pero pronto tuvieron una nueva compañera. Fue Giaal el que les anunció que sus padres habían ido a la Tierra junto con su hermana. Ésta había estudiado como él medicina estelar y sabía también mucho de lo que en la Tierra llamaban biología. La joven había estado estudiando en el planeta Tierra durante años, bajo la tutela de Ami Mizuno, para completar su ya extensa formación. Satory le pidió a su padre si podrían trasladarla con ellas y con las influencias de Masters no hubo problema. Un grupo de académicas y científicas del fairy five, lideradas por el doctor Tomoe, también la instruyeron para que pudiera perfeccionar aún más sus estudios. La chica se esforzó mucho para ello, tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa nave. El día esperado llegó y Giaal vino acompañado de una bella joven, su pelo castaño le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros, sus ojos eran de un tono entre aguamarina y azul. Evidentemente venía en su forma humana para no alarmar al resto de las personas de la nave. El extraterrestre la presentó a todos como Naya Ginga.

-Encantados de conocerte,- la saludó amablemente Leval. -Tu hermano nos ha hablado mucho de ti.  
-Cuando recibimos el mensaje de que Giaal estaba aquí nos pusimos muy contentos,- repuso Naya que les contó algo acerca de ella misma. - A mí me hacía mucha ilusión desde que era pequeña el poder conocer vuestro mundo y trabajar con vosotros. Mis padres me contaron muchísimas cosas. No pude venir a la Tierra hasta que tuve quince años. Durante los viajes que mis padres tenían que hacer a nuestro planeta, Ami me acogió y se ha portado conmigo como si fuera una segunda madre. Allí he estudiado bachillerato y he hecho una carrera de medicina combinada con biología. Ahora mis padres están en la Tierra, pasando una temporada con los vuestros, espero que pronto se acerquen a Bios a conocer este planeta. Por mi parte espero poder adquirir experiencia a vuestro lado. Todo el periplo que habéis tenido según me contó mi hermano ha debido de ser apasionante.  
-Pues ya verás cuando tú misma vivas aventuras.- Le dijo Amatista con humor. - Te aseguro que es algo emocionante. - No obstante guardó un instante de silencio y agregó un poco menos convencida y más seria. - Bueno, a veces incluso algo más.

 

Ante la extrañeza de esa recién llegada, entre todos le pusieron más o menos al corriente de los recientes sucesos que habían acaecido en la nave. Aunque Giaal no quiso desvelarle detalles que pudieran asustarla más. Como por ejemplo, la facilidad que tuvo aquel gigante para vencerles a los tres. Con todo, y para dar una mayor apariencia de tranquilidad, Leval terció aseverando.

-Bueno, hace unos días que la cosa está tranquila,- suspiró deseando al igual que antes hiciera su amigo extraterrestre. - Espero que esos tipos se hayan marchado a donde quiera que estuviesen antes de venir aquí.

 

Pero el chico se equivocaba, esta vez fue Dialen el que decidió bajar a divertirse un rato con los humanos. Era más cauto que sus colegas y no quiso llamar la atención desde un principio. Durante un par de días se contentó con pasearse por aquel lugar y observar. Zoen bajó con él, a ella le importaba menos ser vista. No obstante, su compañero le advirtió que no les descubriese o que sino él iría sólo. Ella aceptó, debido a que quería ver el comportamiento que esos primitivos seres tenían de forma natural, sin influencias. Y sobre todo, ante la duda de lo que su superior pudiera pensar de sus actos con esas raras criaturas, prometió portarse bien. Al menos por un tiempo. De este modo los dos comenzaron a aprender algunas costumbres de los humanos...

 

Paralelamente a eso hubo más llegadas a la SSP-1. Casi a la vez que Naya se presentaron allí dos primos de Leval y Mazoui. Uno, el hijo mayor de Cooan y Tom, Alan, que iba a trabajar como experto en informática y el otro era el primogénito de Petz y Zafiro. Este chico, de nombre Coraíon, qué era un buen ingeniero y había sido destinado al planeta para comprobar sus posibilidades de desarrollo y abordar en un futuro cercano la construcción de infraestructuras a gran escala. Ambos se trasladaron a la nave y sus primos y demás amigos celebraron una fiesta para recibirlos. Era un momento de gran alegría para los que llevaban allí tanto tiempo. Tener a más familiares alrededor era algo que echaban mucho de menos. Durante la celebración fue Mazoui el que tomó de un brazo al hijo de Petz y Zafiro que parecía más perdido, atrayéndole hasta el lugar donde estaban Sandy, Satory y Amatista.

-Hola chicas- les saludó Mazoui. - ¿Podemos unirnos a la conversación?  
-¡Cómo no! - Sonrió Amatista saludando jovialmente a su primo. - ¿Qué tal estás Coraíon?..  
-Muy bien- repuso éste sonriente afirmando en tono entre jocoso y de admiración. - Y por lo que veo tú también estás estupendamente. El matrimonio os sienta muy bien al primo Leval y a ti, primita.

 

Amatista sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido. Mazoui añadió.

-Bueno, ésta es Satory.- Indicó señalando a su novia. -  
-Encantado- declaró Coraíon dándole la mano. - Me alegro de conocerte.  
-Lo mismo digo- contestó ella con su acostumbrada timidez. –

 

Aunque Mazoui terció enseguida cumpliendo con su deber de anfitrión y presentó seguidamente a esa voluptuosa morena ataviada con un vestido rojo de una pieza con falda bastante corta, que mostraba unas impresionantes piernas y un no menos increíble escote. Coraíon había reparado inevitablemente en ella nada más acercarse a las chicas.

-Y esta señorita es Sandy Ann Wallance, una buena amiga nuestra - y remarcó esas palabras para añadir luego con más desenfado - que trabaja con Amatista y Satory en el laboratorio.

 

Coraíon la miró detenidamente clavando en ella sus verdes ojos. Sandy correspondió a esa mirada haciendo lo propio con los suyos de igual tono y sonrió.

-Hola, es un placer- susurró ella. -  
-El placer es mío- repuso el muchacho dándole suavemente la mano para cumplimentarla de forma sincera. - Veo que en esta nave no hay falta de bellezas a bordo y particularmente en los laboratorios.  
-Es usted muy amable- sonrió Sandy. -  
-Tutéeme por favor - le pidió Coraíon. -  
-Pues haz lo mismo conmigo- replicó ella que preguntó llena de interés. - ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al espacio?  
-No del todo, estuvimos cuando vuestra nave retomó el contacto. - Admitió él con un ligero poso de tristeza al recordar a su hermano. Aunque enseguida se rehízo añadiendo con entusiasmo. - Pero me gustó la experiencia. Esto es fascinante.

 

La muchacha le escuchaba con interés aunque percibiendo ese tono de tristeza. No sabía a qué era debido pero evidentemente no lo hizo notar. Eso sí, ambos se miraban atentamente, Mazoui se sonrió, podía detectar la química que había en el ambiente y no precisamente la que usaban las chicas para experimentar. Con rapidez de reflejos arguyó una disculpa.

-Satory cariño, ¿te parece si nos acercamos a saludar a Leval y Giaal?  
-Bueno - asintió ésta sin por el momento captar aquello. -  
-Os acompaño - se apresuró a decir Amatista que a diferencia de Satory tampoco era ajena a lo que se percibía en el ambiente entre esos dos recién presentados. - Me estáis poniendo celosa, yo también quiero estar con mi maridín.- Rio. -  
-Sandy ¿te importaría hacer de anfitriona con mi primo?,- le pidió Mazoui fingiendo un tono apurado. - El pobre no conoce la nave.   
-En absoluto- convino ella visiblemente agradada por semejante cometido. -

 

Los tres se alejaron dejando el campo libre, en silencio, tanto Sandy como Coraíon agradecieron la maniobra de sus amigos. Él intervino para reanudar la conversación.

-He oído que el planeta está en muy avanzado estado de colonización. Sería muy interesante bajar a visitarlo.  
-Yo estuve hace unos días- le contó ella – no creo que tarde demasiado en volver a bajar. Tengo muchas cosas que investigar y desearía instalarme allí.  
-¿En serio? - Se interesó Coraíon. - ¿Te importaría contarme cómo es?  
-Como no - sonrió Sandy. -Verás…

 

Ella le explicó como estaban las cosas y su contertulio escuchó con interés, luego la muchacha le preguntó por su trabajo y él le contó.

-Como mi padre, soy ingeniero. En cuanto pude elegir me quise venir aquí. Aunque mi madre, la pobre, no quería que me fuera. En fin. – Suspiró pensando de nuevo en su hermano. Pero sin atreverse a hablar de ello con esa muchacha a fin de no ensombrecer la conversación. - Creo que es un reto. Poder edificar aquí un futuro.  
-Si- convino ella asintiendo. – Lo cierto es que es una gran empresa multidisciplinar. Necesitaremos expertos en todos los campos, y coordinarnos muy bien. Bios puede ser un planeta maravilloso para aquellos que habiten en él si sabemos hacer bien las cosas.  
-Parece ser que hasta el momento lo habéis hecho estupendamente. – Sonrió él. -

 

La muchacha asintió. Devolviendo aquella sonrisa. Lo cierto es que algo en la mirada de aquel chico la magnetizaba. Tenía un gran encanto y le percibía un espíritu bondadoso, que quizás había sufrido mucho recientemente. Sin embargo no quiso seguir por ahí. De momento habría que tomar las cosas con calma. Aunque entonces él le preguntó.

-Tú eres bióloga, ¿no? Pues agradecería mucho tus consejos sobre lugares accesibles y con recursos potenciales del planeta. Lo primero que tendríamos que hacer sería construir infraestructuras para aprovecharlos.  
-Bueno- replicó ella algo inquieta. - Ese no es precisamente mi campo. Lo mío es más investigación a nivel molecular. Pero si puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.  
-Lo haré. Puedes contar con ello. – Afirmó él mirándola de forma intensa. -

 

La muchacha desvió la mirada, a Coraíon le pareció que era algo tímida. El chico no quiso asustarla. Ella podría pensar que estaba tratando de ligársela descaradamente, y desde luego, que no iría muy desencaminada. Desde luego que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y como hubiera dicho su difunto hermano menor sin ningún tipo de tapujos, ¡estaba muy buena! Pero además era inteligente y podía hablar con ella. Precisamente por eso no había que estropear aquello antes de comenzar. Él no se atrevió a pedirle su número aún. Pero ya hablaría con Mazoui y con Amatista para que le sirvieran de apoyo. A Sandy por su parte ese chico también la atrajo, pero temía las consecuencias de llegar demasiado lejos. Por el momento más valía tener cautela. Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que los dos se llevaron bien desde el principio. Y en los días sucesivos, mediante visitas a sus amigos comunes, fueron quedando. Después lo hicieron directamente entre ellos con la excusa a priori de charlar sobre el planeta y sus posibilidades. De hecho bajaron a Bios a preparar el terreno. Según vio Coraíon, el terreno más conocido y explorado ya estaba en obras. Se iban construyendo casas a un muy buen ritmo y gracias a su participación en los diversos proyectos consiguió una parcela muy buena para Amatista y Leval, pues estos le habían pedido que les mirase algo. Su primo se aseguró de encontrar la mejor parte para ellos. En ella se estaba comenzando a levantar una urbanización de chalets unifamiliares. Era un plan muy ambicioso. Y esa zona tardaría solo unos meses en ser construida. Cuando lo estuviese Leval pediría el traslado al planeta. Ojalá que le incluyesen en esa brigada que estaba en proceso de creación. Mazoui aún no sabía qué hacer, él y Satory debían pensar en el futuro. Pasadas tantas emociones habían decidido tomárselo con calma.

 

Alan por su parte entabló amistad enseguida con Naya, ya que tanto Giaal que estaba saliendo con Susan, como Mazoui y Leval que tenían ya sus parejas, les dejaron el terreno libre para que se conocieran. En efecto, unos días después de esa fiesta, la chica comenzó a trabajar en el laboratorio y como médico de guardia. Como el muchacho se dedicaba a la informática, no tuvo muchos problemas en que le asignasen a diseñar y mantener los programas de los ordenadores de la parte científica. Había estudiado mucho y tenía varios masters en la materia. Algunos incluso hechos bajo la supervisión de su tío Daniel. Tras algunos encuentros “casuales” que el muchacho siempre se esforzaba por ayudar a propiciar, entabló una relación de amistad con la extraterrestre. A veces cuando ella tenía un descanso él la esperaba para comer o tomarse algo. La chica lo agradecía y disfrutaba de su compañía. Alan, que era muy lanzado, le pidió salir a ver alguna película o a pasear por el parque argumentando que no conocía a nadie en la nave y que no quería molestar a sus primos que ya tenían sus planes. Naya, de carácter dulce e ingenuo aceptó, en lo tocante a las relaciones terrestres no tenía ninguna experiencia con chicos. Juzgó que aquel muchacho, al ser un recién llegado como ella, buscaba alguien en quien apoyarse. Tampoco le disgustaba, era encantador y muy simpático. Y le contaba muchas cosas de la Tierra y las costumbres de sus habitantes. Por suerte Alan, aparte de ser tan descarado en esos temas como su tío Roy, era tan caballeroso como su padre. Jamás se sirvió de aquella “inocencia” de la extraterrestre para buscar nada indecoroso. Incluso, lo que poco a poco había comenzado en él como una atracción por la hermosura de aquella joven fue pasando a un sentimiento más profundo. Realmente era una chica que combinaba belleza y bondad. Para algunas cosas su ingenuidad y trasparencia le recordaban a su hermana Idina. De este modo, tras comenzar a quedar juntos haciendo salidas de amigos acabaron unidos en un noviazgo. Él llegó a pedirle salir más en serio y ella, que también se sentía cada vez más atraída, aceptó. El chico no podía estar más contento cuando le decía entusiasmado. Haciendo incluso planes de futuro.

-¡Ya verás! Será estupendo. Nuestros padres además son amigos. Seguro que les haría ilusión si también fuéramos familia.  
-¿Familia al estilo terrestre?- Le preguntó ella con visible curiosidad. –  
-Claro. Pero, por lo que veo, no se diferenciaría en nada de la tuya. - Afirmó él alegando con entusiasmo. - ¡Y aún no conoces a mis hermanos! Bueno, Lance es más difícil de ver. Siempre anda por ahí haciendo Dios sabe qué. Pero con Idina te llevarás muy bien, te lo aseguro. Las dos sois las chicas más encantadoras que puedan existir.

 

Naya sonrió, estaban los dos solos y ella, pasados los primeros días, se había atrevido a adoptar su forma alien ante él. Quizás en un principio tuvo algo de temor, dado que su hermano le había advertido que muchos humanos podían sentirse asustados ante algo así. No obstante, Alan no estaba entre ellos. Aunque en un principio el muchacho le gastó una broma que a punto estuvo de estropear las cosas. Pero él se disculpó de inmediato. Lo cierto es que al chico incluso le gustaba más observar la tez de color aceituna clara de ella y su largo y rosado pelo, sus orejitas puntiagudas y sus ojos que ahora resplandecían de un tono azul oscuro, del mismo tono de sus labios. Eso hacía que la muchacha le quisiera aún más. Él la aceptaba tal cual era en todos sus aspectos. Incluso la vez que en un principio se desveló con aquella apariencia ella le preguntó.

-¿No tienes temor a que yo sea diferente?  
-El único temor que tengo – replicó él acariciando algún mechón de su cabello rosado. - Es a que no me consideres tan especial para ti como tú lo eres para mí. – Zanjó el muchacho que no recató en besarle ligeramente en los labios. -

Tras eso la chica no tuvo ya dudas. Quería estar con Alan y ojalá pudiera conocer pronto a su familia.

 

Y así pasaron los días e incluso las semanas de forma tranquila. Aparentemente al menos no sucedió nada fuera de la normalidad. Todos se afanaban con sus trabajos y sus relaciones. Bios iba mejorando a ojos vistas. Se reforzó la emisión de oxígeno y la cobertura de ozono estratosférico de tal modo que los niveles de radiación en la superficie del planeta pasaron a ser tolerables. Tras varios test y experimentos que condujeron entre Sandy y Satory las dos llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no serían necesarios los trajes protectores y que, los niveles de oxígeno podrían ser suficientes para personas de constitución normal, al menos para unas cortas incursiones de media hora. Incluso hicieron algunas bajadas al planeta para comprobarlo quedando bastante satisfechas con los resultados. Por su parte Amatista no pudo acompañarlas, se sentía mal y por las mañanas se levantaba con nauseas. Esperaba no haber enfermado. La misma Naya quedó en reconocerla al día siguiente, puesto que poseía conocimientos médicos como su hermano, amén de ocuparse de la enfermería del laboratorio a tiempo parcial.

-Bueno- pensaba Amatista ya recuperada de una de esas molestias.- Ojalá que no se nada serio.

 

Y ya ninguno de ellos se acordaba de esos extraños seres. Pero eso no quería decir que estos se hubieran marchado. Habían continuado observando con creciente curiosidad. Soa y Buruk no tuvieron interés por mezclarse con esas criaturas en ese tiempo. Por su parte, sus otros compañeros seguían haciéndose pasar por humanos normales y con bastante rapidez aprendieron los usos y costumbres de los mismos. Todo iba bien hasta que a Dialen le pareció que podrían hacer algo para divertirse...

-¿Qué podríamos hacer?- Quiso saber su interlocutora que ya comenzaba a aburrirse de las rutinarias costumbres de esas criaturas. -  
\- No sé. - ¿Qué se te ocurre?- Le preguntó su compañero con expectación. –  
\- La verdad. No veo en qué podríamos entretenernos con estos seres tan insignificantes que merezca la pena. – Suspiró ella que parecía desencantada. –

 

Aunque Dialen esbozó una leve sonrisa y comentó, con algo de curiosidad…

\- Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionan estos humanos ante lo que ellos llaman peligro, creo que dicen peligro grave.  
-¿Por ejemplo?...- preguntó Zoen esperando escuchar algo que le resultase más entretenido. -  
-Su extraña casa, eso que denominan nave, funciona por una energía llamada nuclear en una cosa que llaman reactor. Es algo primitivo, como ellos. - Explicó su compañero añadiendo con más interés. – Pero dicen que si se calienta sería peligroso... Aunque no sé qué significa eso de peligroso. Creo que es algo así como divertido.  
-¡Pues calentémoslo! - sonrió Zoen que parecía entusiasmada con esa posibilidad, más cuando sentenció. - A ver si esas criaturas son capaces de enfriarlo.

 

Su compañero asintió con gesto cómplice. Se desvanecieron para reaparecer en una zona restringida, era el área de acceso al reactor nuclear de la nave. Estaba fuertemente protegida por gruesas paredes anti radiación. Además de muy vigilada por muchas y avanzadas medidas de seguridad. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie pudo detectarlos. Llegaron ante la última cámara que protegía el reactor. Incluso se metieron en él sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño. Entonces Zoen hizo un movimiento con las manos. Los medidores de temperatura del mismo comenzaron a experimentar una lenta pero progresiva subida. Si seguían así la cámara se fundiría al igual que toda la nave. Zoen y Dialen no lo sabían, pero de haber tenido consciencia de ello tampoco les habría importado. Todo aquel asunto era un simple juego para ellos.

 

En la Tierra Usagi recordaba aquella reunión con su familia. Nada más bajó de su despacho al vestíbulo del edificio vio a sus padres y a Shingo. No tardaron en reconocerla a su vez. Mamá Ikuko fue la primera en acercarse a darle un sentido abrazo.

-¡Mi niña es ya toda una mujer! Fíjate, trabajando en las empresas Masters nada menos.  
-Sí, es todo un orgullo.- Añadió Kenji.-   
-La verdad hermanita. Debo admitir que has cambiado muchísimo.- Reconoció el propio Shingo.- 

 

La aludida miraba con afecto a su madre terrenal, Ikuko ya tenía el pelo encanecido y algunas arrugas en el semblante, pese a todo mantenía un atractivo en su madurez. A su padre, Kenji, le sucedía lo mismo, tras sustituir su moreno pelo por otro tirando ya a gris. Y Shingo era ya todo un hombre, tan alto como su padre y con buena planta.

-¿No te has traído a tu novia?- Quiso saber Usagi.-  
-Me temo que Megumi tenía mucho que hacer, está con su tesis doctoral. –Repuso su hermano quien agregó tras mirarla bien.- ¡Vaya! Es que estás hecha toda una ejecutiva. ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?...  
-Me ocupo de las relaciones de las empresas Masters con Japón y también formo parte de un comité para la gestión de inversiones y donaciones a países del Tercer Mundo.  
-Impresionante cariño.- Sonrió su madre que recordaba no sin nostalgia.- ¡Y pensar que tenía que regañarte tantas veces por tus malas notas! , en fin, está claro que eso se debió a la adolescencia.  
-Claro mujer.- Terció jovialmente Kenji para añadir.- Nuestra chica siempre fue muy inteligente.  
-Yo diría que desde que comenzaste a salir con mi cuñado Mamoru-san, empezaste a cambiar para bien.- Remachó Shingo.-  
-Puede ser.- Sonrió ella ahora de forma enigmática.-  
-Bueno, pues, si os parece podríamos ir a comer algo.- Les propuso el propio Mamoru.-

 

Todos aceptaron con jovialidad. De paso rememoraron algunas de las peleas entre hermanos cuando Usagi y Shingo compitieron por las últimas empanadillas o por comer más postre. Eso hizo reír a todos. Se despidieron tras una tarde muy entretenida, quedando en volver a verse pronto. Ya de vuelta en casa, Mamoru comentaba con agrado.

-Tienes una familia estupenda. Me he alegrado mucho de verles.  
-Y yo...- Musitó su esposa mirando hacia su regazo en tanto se sentaba sobre la cama.- Aunque sea tan de tarde en tarde.  
-Estamos muy ocupados, es una pena.- Convino él.- 

 

Pero fue mirar a su mujer y preocuparse, Usagi lloraba dejando caer las lágrimas sobre su pantalón de ejecutiva.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sucede algo malo?  
-No sabría por dónde empezar.- Suspiró ella que sin embargo, forzó una sardónica sonrisa para añadir.- Pero no es eso…  
-¿Entonces qué es?- Quiso saber su interlocutor, sentándose a su lado.-   
-Mis padres, mi hermano.- Musitó.- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mayores que están?...  
-Claro, conocí a Shingo cuando era un mocoso, y ya es todo un hombre. Deberías estar muy orgullosa de él.- Comentó Mamoru tratando de sonar jovial.-  
-¡Y lo estoy, claro que sí!… pero…veo a mis padres tan envejecidos, y sé que a medida que pasen los años eso seguirá…en cambio nosotros…somos la reencarnación de los habitantes de la primitiva Tierra y del Milenario de Plata…  
-Lo sé.- Convino él, percatándose al fin de lo que pasaba, en tanto deslizaba un protector brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa y la atraía hacia sí para declarar.- Nuestra esperanza de vida se mide en muchas décadas, puede que siglos.  
-Ellos se irán… y nosotros continuaremos aquí.- Sollozó la muchacha.- Y…y no sé…si estoy preparada para eso. Además, no ignoro que el resto de las chicas piensan así. Esta mañana, cuando vi a Setsuna en el video, empecé a pensar en ello. La vi envejecida, por la angustia y la preocupación, pero también por los años…  
-Ella renunció a su vida como habitante del Milenio de Plata y guardiana del Tiempo cuando se casó con Lornd.- Comentó Mamoru.- Le pasó esos dones a Seren.  
-A veces no sé si le hicimos un bien o no.- Musitó su contertulia.- Por una parte la entiendo, ambas somos soberanas y madres. Aunque yo esté destinada a serlo en el futuro y ejerza desde el presente. Porque sé que cada vez nos queda menos tiempo Mamo-chan… Los días en los que podremos vivir como Mamoru y Usagi van tocando a su fin. Y con ellos todo lo que eso significa. Familia, amigos, vida…  
-Sí, así es.- Suspiró él entre resignada y consternadamente.- A todos nos sucede lo mismo, para las chicas eso también se aplica. Algunas también tienen familias y amores.  
-Sé que es una carga muy dura.- Afirmó Usagi.- Y muchas veces me he sentido culpable por obligarlas a tener que soportarla.  
-Estaban predestinadas para ello. No fue responsabilidad tuya. No te culpes por eso.- Trató de animarla su esposo.- Mira, ellas también viven sus vidas del modo más intenso y agradable posible. Rei dirige su santuario, ayuda a mucha gente. Minako es una cantante y actriz famosa, Makoto ha triunfado con sus negocios de Flowers & Flawours, Ami es una magnífica doctora, admirada a nivel internacional. Haruka una gran piloto de carreras, Michiru una renombrada músico y artista. Incluso Hotaru es doctora y enfermera y trabaja en un hospital cuidando de niños y personas enfermas cuando no ayuda a su padre.  
-Pero ninguna pudo casarse.- Objetó Usagi.- Y sé que han amado…y han debido renunciar.  
-Sin embargo gozan del cariño de sus amigos y casi todas tienen a sus respectivos ahijados y ahijadas.- Repuso Mamoru tratando de sonar más optimista, más cuando sentenció.- Creo que si les preguntaras a ellas, todas te dirían lo mismo, son felices. Y lo son porque se les ha permitido vivir unas vidas propias, de personas nacidas en la Tierra, antes de tener que afrontar definitivamente su destino. Si les dieras a escoger estoy convencido de que no renunciarían a su misión…

 

La muchacha asintió, quería desesperadamente creerlo. Más a la vista del cariz que tomaban las cosas. Ahora rememoraba ese día sentada en su despacho. Aquella reunión que hubo de posponer se había celebrado ayer. Menos mal que no hubo problemas y todo discurrió por los cauces normales del trabajo. Al menos llevaba un par de días de tranquilidad. Desgraciadamente eso iba a terminarse pronto. Sonó su comunicador de emergencia. Era el centro de mando del UNISON que la informó de una grave situación acaecida en el asteroide…

-¿Cómo? ¿Están seguros de eso?... No, lo lamento. No puedo hacer nada a ese respecto. Los chicos están allí, lo sé. Pueden confiar en ellos, lo mismo que en sus padres. Lo resolverán. Muy bien, gracias a ustedes, adiós…

 

Tras cortar la comunicación dio un largo suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara para musitar…

-Dios mío, ¿es que no se van a terminar nunca los problemas? Ojalá que los muchachos puedan hacerse cargo de la situación. Porque nadie más debe intervenir.

 

Y tratando de dejar atrás esas tribulaciones, intentó volver a sumergirse en su trabajo…


	5. A Merced del Capricho de los dioses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unos terribles enemigos hacen su aparición, contra ellos de nada valen los poderes de Leval y Mazoui

A las pocas horas del día siguiente en la estación de control del reactor nuclear sonó la alerta amarilla. El operador al cargo informó inmediatamente al alto mando que ordenó una rápida comprobación. Los técnicos enviados se alarmaron ante el súbito e inexplicable aumento de la temperatura en la cámara de fusión. El comodoro Hazzar informó brevemente a Leval y Mazoui de la situación ordenando que acudieran a verle para que les diera más detalles. Ambos se presentaron ante él de inmediato.

\- Siéntense por favor,- les invitó éste a ambos. - Los chicos obedecieron tomaron asiento en unas sillas dispuestas junto a la mesa del comodoro que pasó por alto los formalismos para explicarles sin perder ni un instante. - Les he llamado porque sé que ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacer algo para solucionar este gravísimo problema. Los técnicos no comprenden lo que pasa. A todas luces la actividad es normal, pero por alguna causa desconocida parece que el campo electromagnético de contención no logra evitar el ascenso de la temperatura. Nuestros refrigeradores tampoco logran bajarla. Si esto continúa así los especialistas calculan que la masa crítica del reactor fundirá la zona de protección dentro de dos horas, tres a lo sumo...

 

Los chicos se miraron con expresión perpleja. La cosa era incluso más grave de lo que habían anticipado cuando fueron requeridos.

\- Señor, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, pero no veo como podremos parar eso.- Objetó Mazoui. -  
\- Por lo poco que sé de fusión nuclear necesitaríamos interrumpirla o bien crear una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte de energía.- Añadió Leval con talante dubitativo para decir. - No sé si tendremos tanto poder como para lograr ni lo uno ni lo otro y ser a la vez capaces de dominarlo. Podríamos destruir la nave entera en el intento.  
\- Hagan lo que puedan, o de lo contrario tendremos que expulsar el reactor,- les pidió Hazzar agregando preocupado. - Ya saben lo que eso supondría. Con los sistemas auxiliares no tendríamos la posibilidad de mantener el soporte vital por mucho tiempo y no todas las personas podrían sobrevivir aun en Bios. Sería una catástrofe. Podrían morir miles de inocentes. Muchachos, confío en ustedes, son nuestro último recurso. Por si acaso las cosas se complicasen más, daré orden de evacuar la nave...  
\- En ese caso señor. No tenemos tiempo que perder,- instó Mazoui - con su permiso iremos para allá inmediatamente.  
\- Hagan lo que consideren oportuno. Tienen carta blanca y buena suerte- - les deseó el comodoro suspirando como si se disculpase. - Todos dependemos una vez más de ustedes.

 

Los dos jóvenes oficiales saludaron y salieron a toda prisa. Fueron en busca de sus respectivas parejas que estaban en su turno de trabajo y les contaron lo que ocurría. Satory llamó de inmediato a algunos colegas suyos expertos en física nuclear. 

\- Veréis – les explicó la chica mientras se ponía en contacto con aquellos científicos. - La física de fusión no es mi campo principal de estudio, sólo sé algunas cosas básicas, pero creo que Leval tiene razón. Únicamente se puede frenar el proceso con una barrera energética que separe la reacción en cadena del reactor de las paredes del recipiente y contenga las temperaturas.  
\- Pero eso es prácticamente imposible,- intervino Amatista muy alarmada cuando la pusieron al corriente de aquello. – ¡Son más de cien millones de grados en el corazón del núcleo! Si falla la contención nos vaporizaremos al instante. Es más, no solamente el asteroide, hasta el mismo planeta estaría en peligro. ¿Acaso no saben el porqué de esta situación?  
\- Según el comodoro Hazzar los técnicos no le encuentran ninguna explicación.- Repuso Mazoui. -No debería de estar fallando. Se han observado todos los protocolos, se han repasado todos los posibles errores del sistema. Nada. Si no fuera algo absurdo parecería que alguien hubiera aumentado la temperatura o estuviera interfiriendo de alguna forma…casi por arte de magia…

 

Aun no había concluido de expresar esa conjetura cuando Leval y el propio Mazoui se miraron y éste último le preguntó como si ese gesto confirmase sus mutuas sospechas 

\- ¿Crees lo mismo que yo?  
\- No sé si serán capaces de eso pero no me sorprendería,- convino su primo cruzándose de brazos en actitud pensativa -...  
-¿De quién habláis? - Les preguntó Amatista mirándoles sorprendida. -  
\- Luego te lo cuento, es una historia muy larga. Simplemente creo que esos extraños seres que nos atacaron podrían tener algo que ver.- Repuso Leval para zanjar momentáneamente el tema. –

 

Su esposa le observó con incredulidad. ¿Pero qué clase de individuos debían de ser aquellos para ser capaces de provocar algo así? No solo por los poderes que deberían de poseer, sino también, y lo que era muchísimo más inquietante, por la falta de escrúpulos que debían de tener. No quería ni pensarlo siquiera. Además, llevaban muchos días sin que nada raro sucediera. Lo más seguro es que todo fuera consecuencia de algún error.

\- Bueno vamos para allá. ¡Cada segundo es vital! - Le instó Mazoui a su compañero, sacando a Amatista de esos pensamientos.- 

 

Leval convino en eso y ambos salieron hacia la zona del reactor. Con unos deslizadores especiales que hacían esa ruta se plantaron enseguida allí en tanto hablaban del plan a seguir. La situación era caótica. Las autoridades impedían el paso a cualquiera que se acercase y exigían identificación. Los dos enseñaron sus pases especiales y el jefe del grupo técnico, advertido por Hazzar de su llegada, les dio un rápido informe de la situación hasta ese momento.

\- El reactor sigue subiendo su temperatura sin control, hemos probado con todo. Hasta con hidrógeno congelado, pero ni por esas. Espero que ustedes tengan algún plan, si no, más vale que todos salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.  
\- Ante todo evacuen la zona, incluidos usted y su grupo.- Le ordenó Leval. – 

 

El jefe asintió y mandó el desalojo, les deseó suerte y se fue sin perder ni un segundo. Los dos muchachos quedaron a solas con el problema. Leval suspiró hondamente, se dirigió a su compañero y declaró con decisión.

-Bueno Mazoui ahora nos toca a nosotros.   
-Espera un poco - le pidió éste. - Satory vendrá enseguida con los expertos y con lo que necesitamos para crear la barrera.

 

Efectivamente, en pocos minutos la citada muchacha junto con Amatista y un operativo de emergencia, instalado en un gran vehículo blindado, llegaron también con una gran bobina que conectaron al reactor. Satory les explicó que debían generar energía sobre ella para que pudieran enviarla dentro y ésta separase la fusión del contenedor de hormigón armado por medio de un pasillo magnético. El dispositivo estaba elevado a unos diez metros de altura para incidir directamente en la zona del campo de contención. Eso no era problema para ellos que se elevaron en el aire y concentraron sus fuerzas. Leval se transformó en súper guerrero y los dos comenzaron a emitir energía. Dialen y Zoen por su parte observaban la febril actividad humana con semblante curioso. 

-¿Has visto todo lo que están haciendo?- Comentó Dialen cruzado negligentemente de brazos.-  
-Parece que es algo entretenido.- Sonrió Zoen.- Al menos se sale de su insoportable monotonía.  
-Tuvimos razón al hacer esto. Estas criaturas actúan ahora con mucha rapidez para lo que acostumbran.- Rio su compañero.-  
-Vamos a verlas más de cerca.- Le propuso despreocupadamente ella.-

 

Dialen convino en ello. Así que se decidieron a bajar puesto que les parecía bastante divertido. Entre tanto los dos jóvenes estaban elevando su poder para emitir energía que sellase esa inexplicable fuga.

-¡Vamos!- les indicó Amatista bastante nerviosa mirando un control de temperatura del reactor. -Chicos, esto no va, emitir más potencia...  
\- Ya estamos casi al cien por cien…- le respondió Leval que no obstante redobló su energía y brilló con más intensidad. -  
\- Esto es lo máximo que puedo emitir - declaró Mazoui que hizo lo propio, una aura roja apareció entonces a su alrededor y él quiso saber con voz gutural producto de su transformación. - ¿Qué tal va ahora?  
\- Nada,- repuso Satory tratando de mantener la voz serena - no sirve, la temperatura sube cada vez más. Seis mil grados en el contenedor y subiendo,...siete mil… ocho mil…  
\- ¡Maldita sea! – Escupió Amatista consultando también las mediciones con patente temor. En tanto expresaba ahora sus miedos abiertamente. – Si no lo consiguen estaremos perdidos. Si la cámara entra en fusión destruirá la nave entera y puede que hasta el mismo Bios. Todos los hombres, mujeres y niños de ambos lugares no tendrán ninguna posibilidad…  
\- Si, pero. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?- le preguntó Satory con visible desasosiego en su semblante. –  
\- Quizás lanzar la planta de fusión al espacio. – Conjeturó su interlocutora. –  
\- Eso no nos serviría de nada. Si no se alejase lo suficiente estaríamos igualmente condenados y aunque lo hiciera, sin energía principal los sistemas vitales durarían muy poco. No podríamos evacuar a todas las personas que viven en el asteroide antes de que la temperatura cayese a más de cien grados bajo cero. – Le explicó Satory dejando a su amiga aún más angustiada. -  
-Por cruel que resulte.- Opuso la muchacha.- Es mejor eso a que todo seamos desintegrados…

 

Los dos chicos también escuchaban esas palabras tan poco tranquilizadoras. Sabían lo que se jugaban, pero estaban agotados. No obstante se comieron una alubia cada uno y siguieron intentándolo. Entonces, para su sorpresa escucharon cerca de ellos unas risitas. Cuando miraron en la dirección de la que provenían vieron a dos de esos seres. Dialen se acercó a Mazoui y le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué haces humano? ¿Estás ejercitándote como vosotros lo llamáis?.....  
-¿Quién eres?,- le inquirió el interpelado con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Eres el causante de esto?  
\- Ella,- indicó Dialen señalando a su risueña compañera mientras decía con indiferencia. - Fue Zoen la que lo puso a calentar...  
-¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?,- les gritó iracundamente su interlocutor. - Si esto no se detiene vamos a morir todos y vosotros también.  
-¿Morirnos? ¿Nosotros? - Dialen prorrumpió en carcajadas dirigiéndose a su compañera con sorna. -¿Has oído Zoen? Estos seres son más primitivos de lo que yo creía. Ni siquiera saben con quienes están hablando.  
\- Ya te lo decía yo....- repuso ella con tono de aburrimiento y se acercó a Leval que la miraba furioso, exclamando con desenfado. - ¡Vaya, el humano con el que hice sexo!  
-¿Qué ha dicho?,- intervino Amatista, que lo había escuchado cuando se acercaba a informarles de la situación del reactor. Ante el espanto de su marido repitió gritándole con irritación. - ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber que está diciendo esa?  
\- Bueno,- repuso Leval con gesto apurado intentando desviar el tema. - Luego te lo explicaré. Tranquila Amatista, te aseguro que no es lo que te imaginas.  
\- Escucha humana,- sonrió Zoen que bajó hasta donde estaba la atónita chica. -Yo te lo diré. Me… ¿cómo se dice en vuestra rudimentaria lengua? ¡Ah sí!- rio divertida al recordar añadiendo. - Me apareé con tu macho, ¿está bien así?

La muchacha la miró incrédula dirigiendo acto seguido sus iras hacia su esposo.

-¡Leval, explícame esto ahora mismo!,- chilló Amatista bastante más furiosa aun. -  
\- Ahora no puedo, estoy tratando de enfriar el reactor - se excusó éste como pudo. -  
\- Me importa un bledo el reactor, ¡baja!- . Aulló ella señalando al suelo con uno de sus dedos mientras le dirigía una mirada furibunda a su atónito marido. -  
-¡Maldíta sea!,- exclamó Mazoui tratando de emitir más energía de forma desesperada ante la sonrisa de burla de Dialen. - No sabéis lo que habéis hecho ¡sois unos dementes!

 

Y ajena a esas controversias la temperatura del reactor seguía subiendo a gran velocidad. El armazón de titanio reforzado con cerámica comenzaba a tomar una coloración rojiza anaranjada y dentro de poco llegaría al blanco. Mazoui ya no sabía que hacer, era evidente que las energías de Leval y las suyas no bastaban. Una de las protecciones de la nave incluso saltó despedida hacia el cosmos y el ruido de la alerta roja atronaba por todo el lugar. Afortunadamente los efectos más devastadores se concentraban por el momento hacia la zona externa, pero eso podría variar en cualquier instante. Satory se puso en contacto con los técnicos, les expuso la situación y recibió una comunicación como respuesta que comentó a sus amigos con tono cariacontecido y lleno de temor.

\- Sólo hay otra posibilidad, lanzar el reactor al espacio.  
\- Pero eso nos dejaría sin energía para los soportes vitales de la nave. No sé si se podrá evacuar a tiempo a todo el mundo. - Objetó Leval. -  
\- El comodoro nos dijo que sería imposible – Añadió Mazoui rechinando los dientes para sentenciar. – Muchas personas inocentes morirán.  
\- Pues no podemos hacer otra cosa. Tendremos que elegir entre eso o que la nave entera salte en pedazos o se volatilice. - Le respondió Satory visiblemente preocupada. –  
-¡Maldita sea! No quiero elegir entre que mueran muchos o que muramos todos.- Espetó Mazoui.-   
\- No tenemos otra opción. – Replicó Leval que seguía bastante inquieto por la forma que tenía de mirarle su esposa. -  
\- Quizás si nosotros usamos nuestras energías para alimentar el sistema de soporte vital ganemos tiempo. Amatista, debes indicarles a los técnicos que comiencen la cuenta atrás para la expulsión del reactor. – Le pidió Mazoui a la muchacha que, no obstante, permanecía con toda su furiosa atención dirigida hacia su esposo y a esa extraña mujer. - ¡Maldita sea, no tenemos tiempo para eso!- La reprendió el chico, añadiendo con severidad y apremio. - Ya discutiréis sobre ese tema cuando hayamos salvado la nave y a los miles de personas que hay dentro. 

 

La interpelada no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, sabía que se estaban jugando la vida de miles de inocentes y corrió a mandar ese mensaje dejando a un lado su situación personal. Leval estaba visiblemente enfadado también con esos malditos seres y su primo a su vez les dirigió una hosca mirada, llena de indignación. No obstante Dialen se reía delante de él y eso enfurecía aún más a Mazoui, que al menos, aprovechaba para emitir aún más energía, espoleado por ese enfado, pero sin lograr nada positivo. Por el contrario Zoen observó como aquella humana se alejaba y le dijo a su compañero con visible curiosidad.

\- Basta Dialen, arregla eso, quiero oír como conversan estos humanos sobre eso del sexo. Me parece más divertido que esta tontería. Pero si no lo paras el humano no podrá bajar de ahí para hablar con su hembra.  
-¿Y qué? A mí eso me da igual. - Respondió su interlocutor a desgana cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Bah! , detenlo tú, eres la que lo ha puesto en marcha.  
\- Pero porque ha sido idea tuya,- le recriminó su compañera sin demasiada seriedad, no obstante se encogió de hombros y agregó. - Bueno, si no hay otra forma lo pararé yo. 

 

Chasqueó descuidadamente sus dedos y de pronto la temperatura del reactor bajó. Con sorprendente rapidez las contenciones volvían a estar activas y funcionando y todo retornó a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Satory miraba el panel de control de la temperatura y no podía creerlo.

-¡Es increíble! , ha vuelto a su masa normal y la temperatura, disminuye, quince mil, doce mil, diez mil, ocho mil… ¡es algo imposible! Medidas normales, campo de contención estable.- Exclamó atónita. -

 

Zoen se sonrió con malicia. Se transportó entonces junto a Amatista cortándole el paso. Aterrizó a su lado y dijo entre expectante y divertida.

\- Vale hembra humana, ahora quiero que hables con tu macho.

 

Su esposo bajó al suelo y Amatista, tras enviar otro mensaje a los técnicos del puente de mando que revocaba el anterior, le volvió a repetir su pregunta con un tono de gran indignación, ante la sonrisa de Zoen que miraba fijamente a un avergonzado Leval.

-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho? ¿Te has acostado con ella?  
\- No es así de simple,- se defendió él. - Creía que eras tú, tomó tu apariencia...  
\- Sí, es verdad,- corroboró la propia Zoen. - Pero cuando recobré mi forma no quería hacerlo conmigo, no comprendo como puede preferir a un ser inferior como tú, dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto?,- preguntó burlonamente aunque sin poder ocultar del todo su fastidio.-  
-¡Cállate zorra!,- le gritó Amatista blandiendo un puño amenazante. -Te voy a ajustar las cuentas por querer robarme a mi hombre.- Se acercó a esa extraña con la intención de darle un puñetazo pero cuando lo hizo sólo encontró aire. -  
-¿Eso que haces se llama estar enfadada por celos? – Inquirió esa esquiva mujer con una amplia sonrisa. - Es divertido ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!  
\- ¡Ahora veras! No sabes con quién te metes. – Exclamó ella gritando. - ¡Corazón puro del aire, dame el poder! –

 

Y tras una zarabanda de luces y dar varias vueltas sobre sí misma la muchacha apareció convertida en justiciera. Hacía bastante que no se transformaba pero estaba dispuesta a darle a esa maldita arpía una lección.

-¡Eso me ha gustado! Por fin sois capaces de hacer algo un poquito interesante. – Sonrió Zoen observando a esa extraña criatura y su divertido cambio de vestuario. – ¡Qué cantidad de lucecitas!  
-A ver si te gusta esto. ¡Disfrútalo! – Replicó la Dama del Viento arrojando su arma contra su adversaria al grito de. - ¡Que vuele el boomerang!

 

Pero no tuvo el menor efecto, aquella extraña solo tuvo que levantar una mano y la justiciera tuvo que apartarse para no ser alcanzada por su propia arma que volvió rechazada contra ella. Cuando finalmente pudo recuperarla Amatista trató de golpearla sin cesar pero era inútil. O bien esa mujer la esquivaba con una celeridad pasmosa o no era tangible. La chica incluso atacó lanzando ráfagas de energía pero era igualmente inútil. Cansada y furiosa la justiciera jadeaba impotente con las risas de fondo de su adversaria. 

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- ¡Qué divertido!…Si hasta necesita pararse… ¡Eh criatura! ¿Por qué no continuas? Me o estaba pasando muy bien.  
-¡Maldita seas!- Rechinó la aludida que la fulminó con la mirada en tanto luchaba por recobrar el aliento.- Te juro que me las vas a pagar…

 

Leval, muy apurado e inquieto se aproximó a su esposa en tanto trataba de calmarla. Entonces la alterada chica la tomó con él y le sacudió una rabiosa bofetada que sí encontró su cara en tanto le espetaba indignada.

-¿Cómo has podido confundir a esa?... - señaló a Zoen que presenciaba la escena muy divertida. - ¿A esa pécora asquerosa conmigo?  
\- Pero cariño, yo no pude hacer nada, cuando lo descubrí no me soltó. Me obligó a hacerlo, traté de resistirme, ¡te lo juro! - Se defendía él visiblemente nervioso. -  
-¡Claro!,- espetó su esposa sin creer una palabra agregando con sarcasmo - un súper guerrero no pudo evitar el acoso sexual de una tía a la que no se la puede ni tocar...  
\- Por supuesto que se me puede tocar,- intervino Zoen que más rápido de lo que ninguno de sus oponentes pudo reaccionar agarró una mano de Amatista y se elevó con ella en el aire. - ¿Lo ves?...ja, ja, ja...  
-¿Qué haces?- le gritó la chica sorprendida y asustada. Trataba de replicar con patadas y tratando de soltarse a la vez que exigía. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en el suelo!...  
\- No lo entiendo, si te suelto, ¿Cómo era? ¿Mueres? - Le contestó Zoen añadiendo con visible regocijo. - No sería divertido, no hablarías más. No, no te suelto.

 

Amatista vio su oportunidad, si la estaba sujetando es que se podían tocar y sin pensarlo le dio a esa mujer un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez sí la alcanzó al estar tangible. Zoen ni se inmutó pero eso la enfadó.

-¿Cómo te atreves insolente criatura?, le has tocado el rostro a una diosa, no me importa si no es divertido, ¡cáete! - Soltó a su presa pero Leval, atento, la sujetó al vuelo dejándola en tierra. -   
\- Vaya, ¿ya no te diviertes Zoen? - Se burló Dialen. – ¡Ja, ja, ja!...parece que ese ser tan primitivo ha podido alcanzarte después de todo.   
-Voy a darles su merecido a esas criaturitas insolentes.- Espetó la aludida mirando ahora hacia los humanos con visible irritación.-

 

Amatista se puso en guardia sin apartar la mirada de esa extraña. Aunque Zoen se limitó a mover sus dedos y la justiciera salió despedida como si una enorme fuerza invisible hubiera impactado sobre ella. Por suerte su marido, una vez más, logró interceptarla y evitar que chocase contra unos árboles cercanos.

-¡Ya basta! - gritó Leval rabioso mirando a aquellos dos individuos. - ¡Ya me tenéis harto, dejad a mi mujer en paz, voy a machacaros! 

 

Sin embargo, Amatista, visiblemente preocupada ahora le pidió con un tono más temeroso.

-¡Será mejor que lo dejemos estar! Son muy poderosos para nosotros.

 

No obstante su marido no le prestó atención y ante la indiferencia de sus rivales, aumentó su energía hasta el nivel segundo de súper guerrero y atacó a Zoen plantándose casi instantáneamente delante de ella y lanzándole un puñetazo hacia la cara con todas sus fuerzas, pero la diosa le paró el puño con una sola mano sin aparente esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo es posible? - Aulló Leval atónito. –

 

Por desgracia su oponente ya no estaba de humor para jugar. La reacción de esa hembra humana la había contrariado y las burlas de su compañero todavía más.

-¡Idiota! - escupió ella con voz prepotente. - ¿Los seres inferiores como vosotros nunca aprenderéis, verdad? – Y de seguido asestó un golpe tal al chico que bastó para mandarle al suelo estrellándole con violencia. -

 

Mazoui se lanzó contra ella para ayudar a su amigo, pero Dialen se interpuso y también de un sólo golpe le derribó dejándole fuera de combate. Satory muy atemorizada y preocupada por su estado corrió hacia él. Por su lado, Amatista fue junto a Leval que sangraba por el labio. Desatendiendo los ruegos de su ahora asustada esposa de que no siguiera luchando se lanzó enrrabietado contra ambos y trató de golpearles con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sus adversarios se reían de él y esquivaban todos sus ataques de forma indolente.

\- Esto ya me empieza a aburrir,- declaró Dialen que le preguntó a su compañera con tono despreocupado. - ¿Te encargas tú o lo hago yo?  
\- Para ti,- repuso ella con desdén, remachando – esta criatura tan mediocre ya no me interesa...

 

Dialen se sonrió con cierta malicia. Apareció de improviso ante Leval y de un simple manotazo le derribó en el suelo. Cuando el chico trató de replicar lanzándose a por él para golpearle fue esquivado y su enemigo le propinó tal puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse. Le remató de un golpe con el canto de una de sus manos volviéndole a estrellar contra el parque. Leval hizo un aparatoso cráter al chocar contra el suelo y esta vez quedó inconsciente. El muchacho había vuelto a su estado normal dejando de ser un súper guerrero. Amatista corrió lo más deprisa que pudo para meterse en ese hoyo y tratar de reanimarle sin lograrlo. Se abrazaba a él llorosa y alarmada. Estaba muy asustada, jamás le había visto ser derrotado de aquella manera. Con la fuerza que su marido tenía y daba la impresión de no ser nada más que un pelele en comparación con aquellos extraños. Muy impactada y confusa levantó la cabeza y les gritó a ambos seres con una mezcla de temor, rabia e impotencia.

-¿Pero quiénes demonios sois? ¿Por qué os mostráis tan crueles con nosotros? No os hemos hecho nada.  
-Aquí viven muchos miles de personas, hombres, mujeres, niños…-Terció Satory igualmente aterrada para añadir.- ¿Por qué hacéis esto?...  
-¿Por qué? - Dialen dedicó a las humanas una mirada de desprecio e indiferencia para dignarse contestar del mismo modo. -Sólo porque nos apetece. ¡Somos dioses!, estamos aquí desde antes del origen de tú universo. Somos eternos y viajamos por todo el Cosmos. Conocemos muchos secretos de las altas esferas y sólo rendimos pleitesía al Creador y a nuestros dioses superiores. Vosotros sois un soplo, nada más que un instante para nosotros que nos desplazamos por el tiempo y las dimensiones. No tenéis ningún valor. Desapareceréis como briznas de hierba llevadas por el viento. ¿Qué más da que lo hagáis ahora o tan solo dentro de unos pocos de vuestros ridículos años?

 

A lo que Zoen añadió con idéntico desdén desde la altura en la que se mantenía.

\- Controlamos lo que en vuestra ignorancia llamáis elementos, las estrellas del universo e incluso sus galaxias no son nada para nosotros. ¿Qué crees que podéis significar vosotros? Nada - sentenció con desdén. -Sólo nos servís para tratar de divertirnos un poco. Y ahora ya no sois capaces ni de lograr tan siquiera eso.

 

Amatista, Satory y Mazoui, que estaba de nuevo consciente, escuchaban con una mezcla de asombro y horror. El muchacho sentía que todo lo que decían era cierto. Comenzaba a percibir entorno a ellos un poder como jamás, excepto en sus viajes al más allá, había sentido y eso le aterraba. Tanto él como Leval era impotentes contra semejantes seres. ¡Ojalá que estos no desearan destruirles a todos! Aunque por fortuna, Zoen y Dialen sonrieron y ella dijo.

\- Ya volveremos, de momento nos hemos divertido bastante por hoy. Quien sabe, a lo mejor la próxima vez es más interesante.

 

Y sin más ambos desaparecieron, dejando a los humanos sumidos en la zozobra y el temor.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué podemos hacer contra unos seres así? – exclamó Amatista realmente sobrepasada por todo aquello.-  
-Solo rezar porque no se aburran de nosotros.- Replicó Mazoui con voz queda, llena de intenso temor.- Y no provocar su ira, nada más.  
-¡Es terrible!, estamos totalmente a su merced.- Musitó Satory que trataba de no llorar de puro miedo ante esa idea.-

 

Mazoui le pasó un confortador brazo tras los hombros y la sonrió. El muchacho no lucía desde luego un buen aspecto pero se encontraba algo mejor. Tomando de nuevo el control de sus emociones le preguntó a su novia.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

 

Satory asintió, que él estuviese a su lado, aunque fuese en estas circunstancias, le daba valor y nuevas fuerzas.

-Por favor tienes que ayudar a Leval.- Le pidió Amatista que seguía sujetando entre sus brazos la cabeza y el torso de a su inconsciente esposo.- 

 

El aludido asintió. Una vez recuperados de la sorpresa se ocupó de llevarse a Leval, no le quedaban alubias así que se lo cargó al hombro y lo trasladó a la consulta de Giaal seguido por Satory y de una llorosa Amatista que revirtió su transformación. 

-Vamos, no te preocupes. Enseguida volverá en si.- Decía Mazoui a la asustada esposa de su primo.- 

 

Sandy había estado trabajando en el laboratorio. Esperaba que todo fuera bien. Las noticias que llegaron desde las fuentes oficiales de la nave era que, debido a una sobrecarga, la energía se iba a cortar durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Pero después la alerta roja sonó por todas las instalaciones. Interrumpió sus tareas y salió de allí, guiando a otros hacia los refugios destinados para ese tipo de alarma. Aunque de camino no pudo evitar tener un terrible presentimiento.

-Mazoui y Leval están en gravísimo peligro. Todos los estamos.- Se dijo con patente temor.-

 

Pero nada pudo hacer salvo buscar refugio con el resto. Por su parte Susan y otros oficiales se movilizaron para aislar y custodiar el perímetro de seguridad del reactor, pero tampoco pudieron acercarse lo bastante como para ver que sucedía. Tuvieron, eso sí, que contener el pánico que se adueñaba de gran parte de los habitantes del asteroide.

-No teman, - repetía la alférez una y otra vez a cuantos aterrados civiles veía corriendo o tratando de huir sin orden ni concierto.- El ejército se ocupa de todo. La situación está bajo control.

 

Pero era inútil, ella suspiraba agotada. Por fortuna la alarma cesó y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

-Menos mal.- Se dijo aliviada.- Esto era imposible de controlar…

 

Giaal percibió unas malas vibraciones y supo que algo grave sucedía. Tampoco pudo acudir, la zona estaba acordonada y le llegaban muchos pacientes, víctimas de caídas y otros accidentes cuando trataban de escapar sin orden ni concierto al sonido de la alerta roja. El alien solo pudo desear que sus amigos pudiesen salvar nuevamente aquella situación. Pensando lleno de tribulación.

-Presiento que se enfrentan contra algo desconocido. Deben de ser esos temibles seres. ¡Que el sagrado árbol nos ayude! No podemos hacer nada frente sus poderes.

 

Incluso Alan y Naya, que habían estado paseando por otro lugar, escucharon la alerta y junto al resto de las personas corrieron a un refugio. El muchacho estaba inquieto pero confiaba en que sus primos resolvieran cualquier situación. Naya por su parte estaba desconcertada, no comprendía aquello. No obstante el joven le dijo, tras darle la mano de modo animoso.

-Tranquila. Seguro que todo se arreglará.  
-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es ese extraño sonido?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Una alarma. Pero no tardaremos mucho en volver a la normalidad.- Aseguró él, a su novia y al resto de los allí congregados.- Hay que estar tranquilos y aguardar a que todo se solucione…

 

Y lo expresó tan convencido que la gente se calmó. Naya le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa, la joven incluso consoló a un niño que lloraba asustado. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y acariciándole la barbilla le susurró con voz dulce.

-No tengas miedo. Ya verás como todo se soluciona muy prontito.

 

El crio asintió despacio, todavía no muy convencido, aunque Naya añadió.

-Aquí, en esta nave, hay personas estupendas que no dejarán que te suceda nada malo, ya lo verás. - Y besó al pequeño en la mejilla arrancándole al fin una sonrisa. Ella hizo lo propio, remachando con aprobación.- Así está mejor.  
-Claro- terció Alán dirigiéndose al crio.- Eres un tipo valiente, ¿verdad?...Seguro que tú nos salvarás si estamos en apuros.

 

El niño esbozó ahora una sonrisa más amplia y asintió convencido. Naya también se rio mirando a su novio que ahora entretenía a ese y a otros pequeños con algunas bromas. Lo cierto es que la chica se sentía tranquila y segura estando con él. 

-Alan es valiente y sobre todo es buena persona. Puedo sentirlo.- meditaba ella.- 

 

No muy lejos de allí, Coraíon, se sorprendió por ese sonido de alarma, e incluso cuando el asteroide tembló ligeramente. El muchacho se preguntó no sin asombro.

\- Para que una masa como ésta de tantos billones de toneladas se mueva, algo realmente grave tiene que estar sucediendo. ¡Ojalá que mis primos, amigos y que Sandy estén bien! - Fue lo único que pudo pensar.- Quizás hayamos sido impactados por un meteoro…quiera Dios que las estructuras resistan.

 

Y entre tanto Mazoui, llevando en brazos a su inconsciente primo y acompañado de Satory y Amatista, pensaba por el camino a la consulta médica que es lo que iban a poder hacer contra unos dioses. Por ahora habían salido relativamente bien librados. Pese a la conmoción y al pánico que se habría desatado en toda ella, la nave se repararía afectada solo por mínimos desperfectos y nadie había resultado muerto. ¿Pero y si para esos dioses llegase el momento de que fuera divertido aniquilarles a todos? A Mazoui le helaba la sangre pensar que, en un instante, podrían ser exterminados todos los tripulantes de la nave y el planeta entero que tanto había costado terraformar, sólo para satisfacer una caprichosa diversión de unos seres que escapaban por completo a su entendimiento. En su opinión eran todavía mucho más despiadados, crueles y lo que era peor, inmensamente más poderosos, que los propios demonios o las tropas del tirano Gralas. Y a diferencia de aquellos, contra estos poderosos enemigos les sería imposible defenderse.

-Solo podemos rezar, y ya es irónico que sea precisamente yo quien piense eso.- Reflexionaba.-

 

De modo que, cuando Usagi recibió todos aquellos datos se preocupó muchísimo. Lamentablemente no era cuestión suya el hacer nada. Tampoco, pese a haberlo podido, hubiera sido capaz de llegar a tiempo. Quizás con el sailor teleport, pero para eso hubiera tenido que estar junto a sus compañeras. Ahora por desgracia, cada una estaba en una parte diferente del mundo, o al menos, muy alejadas entre sí. Atendían a sus respectivos compromisos. Lo que sí pudo hacer fue llamar a Chibiusa y a las asteroides. Ellas estaban de patrulla. Cuando se aseguró de que su despacho estaba cerrado y las persianas bajadas, al tiempo que hacía algo de sitio, la joven se ocupó de contactar con su hija y le ordenó.

-Preséntate con las asteroides de inmediato. 

 

La interpelada no tardó en cumplir al requerimiento. Junto a otras cuatro guerreras apareció formando un círculo unidos por sus manos. Nada más llegar se soltaron y fue la propia Chibiusa quién quiso saber.

-¿Qué ocurre? Nunca nos habías llamado con tanta premura, y menos aquí. A tu mismo trabajo.

 

Y la aludida, tras hacerles un somero resumen de la situación, se dirigió a su interlocutora quién, al igual que el resto de las muchachas la observaba con estupor y temor combinados.

-Id primero a la Luna. Pedid ayuda a Neherenia y a Doran.   
-Perdón Señora.- Se atrevió a terciar Sailor Ceres, para objetar.- Pero si Leval y Mazoui no son rivales para esos seres, nosotras, incluso con el refuerzo de Nehie y Doran, ¿Qué podríamos hacer?...  
-No seas tan miedica, Ceres.- La acusó Vesta.-  
-No soy miedica, me limito a ser práctica y objetiva.- Se defendió ésta.-  
-No podréis hacer nada. No se trata tampoco de luchar contra esos seres ni de hacerles frente. Solo intentar evacuar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible por si esos invasores regresan.- Las cortó Usagi que no estaba de humor para permitir ese tipo de debates, sentenciando de modo tajante e imperativo.- ¡Id, ya!…

 

Tanto Chibiusa como las asteroides se miraron aún con mayor preocupación si cabe. No obstante ante el tono que mostraba la que era claramente Serenity, solo pudieron asentir.

-Como ordene vuestra, Majestad.- Declaró humildemente Sailor Juno.-   
-Preparémonos para ir a la Luna.- Arengó Sailor Palas.- 

 

Se dieron las manos de nuevo y Chibiusa, sin mediar más palabras, ordenó el teleport. Al punto todas desaparecieron. Usagi se quedó observando el hueco vacío en el que hacía unos breves instantes habían estado su hija del futuro y sus guardianas. Sin embargo a los pocos instantes alguien retornó. Ante la cara de sorpresa de la futura reina de Cristal Tokio, un hombre que le era desconocido le sonrió con amabilidad diciendo.

-No temas, nada malo sucederá…  
-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber ella todavía atónita.-  
-Mis subordinados no son malos, solo están pensando en divertirse un poco. Pero eso terminará pronto. Tienen una delicada misión.  
-¿Qué clase de misión es esa? ¿Quiénes sois?.- Quiso saber ahora la muchacha tomando su papel como Serenity.-  
-Tú lo sabes bien, Majestad. Incluso más que yo. Ya queda menos para que debas mostrarte. Nosotros te ayudaremos llegada la hora. Ten fe y valor hasta entonces. Lo necesitaremos para vencer. - Sonrió aquel tipo que sin más desapareció.-

 

Ahora sí que la muchacha se quedó completamente sola, meditando sobre aquello. Si aquel extraño se refería a lo que ella imaginaba la situación era todavía más peligrosa de lo que parecía…


	6. La frustración de Leval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una titánica batalla va a tener lugar en los parajes más insospechados

Una vez en la consulta de Giaal, el extraterrestre le dio una alubia a su amigo que le recuperó rápidamente, al menos de forma física. De todos modos el muchacho no pronunció palabra, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Asimismo Naya tras haber retornado con Alan, reconoció a Satory y a Amatista pese a que éstas le aseguraron una y otra vez que no habían sufrido ningún daño. Cuando salieron de la consulta Mazoui notó que su primo acumulaba en su interior una gran energía negativa, mucho resentimiento y rabia y que estaba a punto de explotar. Leval se limitó a decir que iba a ir a entrenarse un poco. Su mujer quiso decirle algo. A pesar de todo seguía enfadada. 

-No lo entiendo, con todo lo que ha pasado y sale con ir a entrenarse.- ¿Es que no ve que eso no le servirá de nada?- Declaró la molesta muchacha alegando.- Lo que no quiere es hablar de ese tema…

 

Los demás no entendían de qué iba aquello. Prefirieron no meterse. Sin embargo Mazoui detuvo la perorata de su amiga poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de ella. 

\- Amatista, tengo que hablar un momento contigo, por favor.- Ella le miró extrañada pero aceptó seguir a su amigo a un lugar algo apartado de la calle donde él le contó. - Verás, no es tan sencillo, Leval se siente muy mal por lo ocurrido...  
-¿Y cómo te crees que me siento yo, Mazoui?,- respondió ella con patente mal humor. -¿A ti te gustaría que te hiciesen algo así? ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?  
\- No lo comprendes. Al principio no pudo darse cuenta y después no pudo impedirlo, ¿acaso no has visto la paliza que nos han dado?- le contestó el muchacho también molesto. - Para mí ha sido algo humillante, pero para Leval mucho más. La sangre de los guerreros del espacio corre por sus venas. Aunque nunca te lo haya parecido es un guerrero y como a tal no le gusta ser derrotado... y mucho menos aún por una mujer. Por muy diosa que sea.  
\- Eso lo único que significa es que en realidad es un machista encubierto.- Replicó ella que no parecía entender lo que Mazoui trataba de explicarle sobre todo cuando agregó con disgusto. - Le parecía muy bien que yo derrotase a otros hombres, pero si le venciese a él no podría asumirlo, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?  
-¡Sigues sin entender nada, Amatista! - Respondió Mazoui perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Le han vencido humillado y ridiculizado, delante de ti! Se siente un fracasado, está muy furioso e impotente y ha ido a desahogarse, no a entrenar. Necesita tu apoyo, no que le culpes, le han tratado como a un guiñapo ¿Es qué no lo ves?

 

Y como la muchacha parecía desviar la mirada con gesto de disgusto él, ya bastante enfadado por su actitud, la agarró de ambos brazos y sin contemplaciones la sujetó contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- Le exigió ella tratando de liberarse sin lograrlo. -  
-¡Suéltate tú! – Le espetó Mazoui espoleándola con tono irónico. - ¡Vamos Amatista! Usa toda tu fuerza.

 

La muchacha le miraba entre sorprendida y asustada. Aunque trató efectivamente de moverse no podía. Mazoui era capaz de apresar sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y mantenerla pegada a la pared con una fuerza tremenda. Y con su otro brazo interceptaba los intentos que la chica, presa ahora del miedo, hizo de darle alguna patada para poder debilitarle. Pero eso era imposible. Ella lo sabía. El primo de marido era un guerrero tan poderoso como el mismo Leval. 

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Quiso saber la muchacha con visible nerviosismo, aunque lo que la dejó helada fue la réplica que su captor le dio con patente indignación. -  
-¡Para que comiences a sentir en carne propia lo que tu esposo tuvo que soportar y dejes de comportarte como una cría estúpida!

 

Ella se quedó petrificada. No pensaba que su amigo hubiera recurrido a eso por que sí. Aunque ahora comenzaba a entenderlo. Mazoui entonces agregó, en tanto la soltaba.

\- Imagínate que un hombre te forzase y no pudieses impedirlo. Como ahora. A pesar de que luchases con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Qué querrías de tu marido cuando él se enterase? ¿Qué te lo censurase y te echara la culpa o que estuviera a tu lado para apoyarte? Piénsalo bien. Porque de lo que respondas depende el futuro de tu relación con tu esposo y quizás el de todos nosotros.

 

La chica le miró horrorizada. Aquello la impactó aunque parecía no llegar a entenderlo del todo, aunque todavía se asustó más cuando su interlocutor le desveló.

-Leval siempre ha sido un buen chico, calmado y razonable, pero también es un guerrero del espacio. Es como si su educación y su personalidad hubieran sido un dique contra la gran cantidad de fuerza y de pasión por la lucha que poseen los de su raza. ¡Piensa que tu marido es ahora mismo como una presa agrietándose y a punto de reventar! Si no lo impedimos, su contención saltará en pedazos y desatará fuerzas que no podemos ni imaginar. Y eso me da miedo. ¡Me da mucho miedo, Amatista! No podremos detenerle una vez se ponga fuera de control. Ni siquiera yo tengo tanta fuerza.

 

El chico guardó entonces un embarazoso silencio dejando meditar a su amiga. Ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de cual era realmente la situación. Ahora se sentía muy mal, había dejado que los celos y la rabia la dominasen. No se molestó en ponerse en el lugar de él. Al menos no hasta que Mazoui la obligó a hacerlo de aquella manera, tan brusca y violenta como efectiva. Y una vez lo vio claro comenzó realmente a temer por su esposo.

\- No...- respondió lentamente ella con expresión horrorizada. - ¡Oh no!...debo ir a hablar con él.  
\- Déjale ahora,- le pidió Mazoui con un tono conciliador. - Sólo unas horas a solas, le hacen falta para sacar toda su frustración. Luego hablaré yo con él y después deberás intervenir tú. Comprende lo que siente y apóyale, te necesita. Y perdóname, pero no tuve otra alternativa para hacerte entender por lo que Leval está pasando.  
\- Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón. Siempre has sido un buen amigo y me has dicho la verdad sin rodeos. Tienes toda la razón. Me he comportado como una cría estúpida. Gracias por tu ayuda. – Replicó la chica con visible pesar por su falta de comprensión. – Ya es hora de que madure y acuda en ayuda de mi esposo, me necesita…

 

Mazoui posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amiga, dejándola sumida en sus reflexiones y se marchó. Sabía que debía dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento de la nave. Leval estaba allí desde hacía ya un buen rato, saltando, lanzando golpes y convertido en súper guerrero de nivel dos. Enviaba contra sí mismo bolas de energía que chocaban contra su cuerpo explotando bajo una gravedad cien veces la terrestre. Pero ni eso le apaciguaba. Los recuerdos de la humillación que había sufrido bullían por su cabeza, ¿cómo podían haberle hecho algo así? ¡No había sido ni capaz de tocarlos! Seguro que su padre o su tío Lornd habrían estado avergonzados de él si lo hubieran visto. Él mismo se sentía humillado, de habérselo propuesto esos seres le hubieran matado a él, a su mujer y a sus amigos sin pestañear. Por no decir que su esposa le creía infiel cuando él no pudo hacer nada para evitar aquello. Pero, ¿cómo iba Amatista a creerle? Ahora se maldecía por su poca mentalidad de guerrero. Debía ser por la vida fácil que llevaba sin apenas entrenarse en serio por lo que había sufrido esa vergonzante derrota, pero eso iba a solucionarlo. ¡Ojalá pudiera entrenarse en aquel Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo del que su padre tanto le había hablado!

-¡Maldita sea! - se repetía una y otra vez rechinando los dientes. - Soy un guerrero del espacio, ¿cómo pueden haberme hecho esto? ¡Malditos, les destrozaré! , cuando esté mejor preparado me las van a pagar...

 

Entonces llegó Mazoui que entró en la cámara de entrenamiento. Leval le miró de una forma muy hosca. Entre jadeos de cansancio por el duro ejercicio al que se estaba sometiendo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?,- le inquirió su primo con un suave tono de prevención. -  
-¡Vete, déjame sólo! - le espetó el aludido con cara de pocos amigos. -  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?,- le recriminó condescendientemente Mazoui más que preguntándole en tanto afirmaba. -¿No ves que eso no sirve para nada? Tienes que tranquilizarte.  
-¿Qué dices? – replicó Leval que detuvo su entrenamiento y se encaró con él. - ¿Cómo que no sirve para nada? Espera a que esté mejor preparado, ¡les voy a machacar, les devolveré golpe por golpe! ¡Van a pagar todas las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar!  
\- Tú no escuchaste el final,- le contestó Mazoui que a su pesar le desveló. - No son enemigos a los que podamos derrotar, por mucho que entrenemos nunca podremos enfrentarnos a ellos. Hay un abismo que nos separa.  
-¡Eso es una estupidez! - sentenció su primo furioso para rebatir. - ¿Cómo qué no? Aún no he llegado a mi límite, les voy a hacer sentir la misma sensación de impotencia que he pasado yo. ¡Me han ridiculizado delante de mi mujer! ¿Qué va a pensar ella de mí? ¿Qué vais a pensar todos?

 

Leval estaba cada vez más rabioso. Por su parte Mazoui se hartó de hablar con la pared y zarandeó a su amigo de los hombros mientras le decía enfadado.

-¡Eres un estúpido, son dioses! ¿Qué puedes hacer contra unos dioses? ¡A ver dímelo! – El interpelado puso un gesto de gran sorpresa aunque seguía sin calmarse, entonces su primo insistió. - Para ellos no somos más que insectos, microbios. He sentido su aura y me ha paralizado de terror. ¡Jamás había sentido algo así en esta dimensión! Es como si tú o yo jugásemos a aplastar hormigas, ¿te crees que el enfado de una de ellas nos preocuparía? Sólo juegan con nosotros, les servimos de diversión, nada más. Tienen un poder incalculable para nuestras medidas. Y hemos tenido mucha suerte de salir vivos.

 

Pero Leval, lejos de quedarse impresionado, replico ahora apenas conteniendo su ira.

\- No me importa si son dioses o si son hombres, tengo que luchar contra ellos. Esto no puede quedar así. ¿Y si les da por destruirlo todo?, ¿te quedarás cruzado de brazos porque son dioses? ¿Y si le hicieran daño a Satory o a todas las personas que hay a bordo? ¿Te limitarías a mirar? ¡Pues yo no! - aulló pareciendo desprender chispas por los ojos. - ¡Lucharé contra ellos aunque me cueste la vida! Mi padre luchó contra un enemigo más poderoso que él y murió, no sabía si iba a resucitar, pero luchó por todos. Yo no voy a acobardarme, tengo alma de saiyan y sangre de príncipes guerreros recorre mis venas ¡Soy un guerrero del espacio! Aunque hasta ahora no lo haya demostrado.  
\- Leval, una cosa es luchar cuando no queda más remedio y otra retar a enemigos mucho más poderosos sólo por reparar tu orgullo. ¡Por favor, cálmate, no pierdas la cabeza! Recuerda lo que tu padre nos enseñó.- Le pidió conciliatoriamente Mazoui, que ya estaba más que preocupado, asustado, nunca había visto a su primo en tal estado. -  
\- Por eso mismo. Ahora lo recuerdo bien. Hasta ahora no comprendía a mi padre y a mi tío cuando me hablaban del orgullo de un príncipe de los guerreros del espacio. Pero ya lo entiendo. El mítico rey Vegeta, su hijo Trunks y después la estirpe de Dronaos de la que ellos forman parte. - Respondió su interlocutor irritado y apretando los puños. Estaba muy tenso y marcaba todos sus músculos sentenciando con rabia. - ¡Preferirían morir antes de ser humillados de esta forma!

 

Salió del cuarto a toda prisa dejando a su inquietado primo sin saber que responder. Lo que sí hizo fue tratar de localizar por todos al único que podría ayudarles. Éste no era otro que Giaal, que estaba en su consulta, terminando el turno. Su teléfono sonó, enseguida lo atendió.

-Aquí consulta del doctor Ginga. ¿Eres tú Mazoui? ¿Qué Leval va a qué?...Si, no te preocupes, enseguida me reúno contigo. No, será mejor que no te interpongas si está como dices. Muy bien, ahora nos vemos…

 

Amatista por su parte había quedado muy intranquila, fue tras Mazoui y llegó a tiempo de escuchar parte de la conversación, con ello su preocupación aumentó. El primo de su esposo tenía razón y lo peor es que no había logrado convencer a Leval y éste, lejos de calmarse, estaba empeñado en desafiar a esos seres. Ella fue a su encuentro para tratar de convencerle. Mientras tanto, en la consulta de Giaal, éste salió comentándole a su hermana que enseguida volvía. Naya asintió, estaba ocupada examinando los análisis de sus amigas. El de Satory era normal, pero el de Amatista daba algo extraño que al principio no le fue posible identificar. La extraterrestre salió en busca de ésta última para pedirle que se sometiese a una batería de pruebas más completas.

-No sé- se decía la joven doctora.- Pero creo que podría ser lo que me estoy imaginando. Tenemos que confirmarlo.

 

Amatista al fin localizó a Leval, estaba vestido con un uniforme de combate de los que guardaba de su padre, una bolsa con alubias colgaba de su cinturón. Gritaba hacia las alturas de la nave su desafío. Todos los que pasaban por allí se quedaban mirándolo tomándole por loco, pero sólo se atrevían a hacerlo un momento pues les daba miedo pararse a contemplarle detenidamente.

-¿Me oís bastardos?, ¡venga bajad aquí y luchad limpiamente! ¡Voy a acabar con vosotros!... ¡bajad ahora! - bramó furioso. -  
-¡Leval! - le gritó su esposa asustada - ya basta. Vas a conseguir que te maten. Nunca te había visto así, ¿qué te ocurre?

 

Él pareció sorprenderse de verla allí, luego la miró sin decir nada por unos instantes y al fin replicó de modo cortante.

\- Vete Amatista, no debes estar aquí, no podría protegerte y luchar.  
\- No quiero que me protejas, quiero que te vengas conmigo y olvides esto. Escucha, ¡lo siento! Sé que no pudiste evitar lo que pasó, ¡olvídalo por favor! Olvidémonos de esto y vayámonos a casa.- Le pidió ella tratando de calmarle. – La culpa ha sido mía por no saber comprenderte…

 

Aunque esas palabras lejos de apaciguar al chico espoleaban más su frustración. Creía que hasta su propia esposa le compadecía como si él fuera una especie de muñeco roto.

\- No puedo olvidar y agachar la cabeza, no sólo es por ti. Es por mí, por la sangre que llevo. Mi padre y mi tío no me lo perdonarían jamás. ¡Tú no puedes entenderlo! - Replicó él con visible cólera. -  
\- Yo sólo entiendo que no quiero que te maten.- Contestó una desconsolada Amatista que se abrazó a él con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. - Yo quiero un marido, no un guerrero. Si me quieres de veras, ven conmigo. Por favor Leval. Déjalo estar.  
\- Yo soy un guerrero,- declaró el muchacho de forma contundente agregando con sentimiento culpable - aunque hasta ahora me lo haya negado. Mi padre tenía razón cuando me decía que no puedo eludir lo que soy. Fue mi madre la que no quiso que me entrenase desde pequeño, quería evitar que mi herencia me marcase, pero eso es inevitable. Tú sabías como soy y te casaste conmigo sabiéndolo. Yo nunca te he pedido que dejes de ser tú, por favor, no me pidas que deje de ser yo mismo. Sería una vergüenza mayor de la que podría soportar.

 

Amatista movía la cabeza entre compungida, enfadada y sobre todo muy asustada. Se separó de él llorando en tanto le recriminaba con desesperación.

\- ¡Acabarán contigo! y ¿para qué? Sólo por un estúpido sentido del honor y del orgullo.- Y sin poder resistirlo más salió corriendo entre sollozos.-

 

Leval quiso decirle algo para detenerla pero calló, penso que era mejor así. Su esposa estaría más segura si quedaba al margen. Tras comprobar que ella se había ido de nuevo elevó su desafío, se transformó en súper guerrero a la vez que lanzó un potente grito. Los dioses que observaban aquella discusión con gesto divertido escucharon el rugido y Buruk sonriente dijo.

\- Me empieza a gustar ese humano, ¿no creéis?...  
\- Lo que yo creo es que ese estúpido no sabe todavía quiénes somos,- le respondió Dialen con un tono desapasionado. - A mí empieza a cansarme, ¿y si le eliminamos? ¿Te importa Zoen? Tú eres la que más ha jugado con él.  
\- Me da igual,- contestó ella con tono indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros - haz lo que quieras, hay más humanos.  
\- Ahora es mi turno, ¡voy a divertirme! - Terció Buruk chocando sus puños, parecía entusiasmado con esa posibilidad. -  
\- Como dicen ellos. No lo mates del todo - le pidió Soa con voz melosa - es mono y gracioso.  
\- Vale, pero ¿le puedo golpear un ratito? - Preguntó Buruk levantando uno de sus grandes puños a lo que su compañera asintió con una divertida sonrisita. – ¡Bien!…

 

Entre tanto Amatista fue interceptada por Naya. La extraterrestre tuvo que correr a su vez para detener a la chica en su carrera, cuando la vio en el estado de desolación y miedo en el que se encontraba se apresuró a llamar a su hermano y a Mazoui que ya se habían reunido. Ella y Satory se quedaron con la asustada chica tratando en lo posible de calmarla. Naya la convenció para hacerle más pruebas, con un simple análisis más la alíen se quedó sorprendida y le dijo.

\- Quizá no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo, o puede que precisamente éste sea el instante más adecuado. - Rectificó meditando sobre la situación para declarar. - Estás embarazada.  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! - Respondió ésta con la boca abierta. 

Satory, al oírlo, abrazó confortadoramente a su amiga que lloraba presa de una mezcla de alegría, esperanza y temor.

\- Ahora tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por tu hijo,- le pidió tratando de animarla. - Debes decírselo a Leval, ya verás como esto le hace recapacitar.  
-Tienes razón.- Asintió Amatista que tenía fe en eso. - Debemos ir, no me importa el peligro, no puedo permitir que le maten. Hice mal en perder los nervios y dejarle allí solo. ¡Le quiero, es mi vida! Y ahora debemos pensar en nuestro bebé. - Y sin dejarse persuadir de lo contrario salió corriendo junto a Naya y a Satory. -

 

Por su parte Leval esperaba impaciente, comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo cuando ante él apareció ese gran hombre negro que le miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Buruk se divertía observando a ese hombrecillo tan inconsciente.

\- Eres muy divertido humano. Me gustaría que hubiese más como tú.  
-¡Déjate de charlas! ,- le espetó el súper guerrero retándole sin contemplaciones. - ¡Si eres capaz de luchar sin evaporarte, maldito cobarde, te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno! 

 

Aumentó su energía y de su cuerpo saltaron chispas y relámpagos, Mazoui y Giaal sintieron asombrados la enorme energía de Leval y volaron sin pérdida de tiempo hacia allá.

\- Muy bien,- concedió Buruk que no parecía en absoluto impresionado, agregando con voz calmosa y llena de regocijo. - Quieres luchar conmigo de igual a igual. ¡Qué valiente!

 

Le miró fijamente con un rostro inexpresivo y de pronto se echó a reír. 

-¡Maldito, te voy a quitar esa estúpida risa! - Aulló Leval muy furioso lanzándose contra su enemigo.- - ¡Te machacaré! ....- aseguró a la par que lanzaba varios ataques con puñetazos y patadas a una enorme velocidad que el gigante, sin embargo, esquivaba sin dificultad. – ¡Vais a aprender a no atacar a seres indefensos!…  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Nunca podrás acertarme.- Se reía Buruk, añadiendo, eso sí, con deleite.- Pero es muy divertido…

 

Eso enfurecía a su contrincante aún más. No obstante Leval decidió cambiar de táctica. En lugar de la rabia tendría que usar la inteligencia. Tuvo una idea. Ahora que ese gigantón engreído era tangible podía detectar su enorme fuerza. Desapareció y con la translación instantánea reapareció junto a su sorprendido adversario propinándole un golpe tal que logró lanzarle contra una pared de un edificio vacío que cayó derrumbado sobre él por ese impacto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué, eh? ¡Venga, a ver esos dioses! - desafió a voz en grito sintiéndose crecido. - Venid, os destrozaré uno por uno. En cuanto se os consigue poner la mano encima no sois nada. ¡Cobardes!. Venís aquí creyendo que podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana. Aterrorizarnos y jugar con nosotros a vuestro capricho, ¿verdad? ¡Pues eso no sucederá! Al menos mientras yo viva. No permitiré que pongáis en peligro las vidas de los hombres, mujeres y niños que hay a bordo de esta nave ni en Bios.

 

El joven guerrero emitía una poderosísima energía, su pelo se elevaba flamígero inundando los alrededores de un gran resplandor dorado y su masa muscular había crecido de modo considerable. A sus pies incluso se abría un socavón de al menos metro y medio de profundidad, cubriendo un área de varios metros a la redonda. De hecho el asteroide temblaba. Dialen, Zoen y Soa no podían creerlo, aparecieron justo al lado de las ruinas del edificio, donde estaba sepultado su compañero. Zoen dijo sorprendida.

-¿Pero cómo es posible esto?- se preguntó en voz alta la diosa que parecía desconcertada. -¡Ha conseguido darle sin que Buruk se dejase!  
-¿Lo veis?,- les dijo Soa que parecía tan contenta como una cría que disfrutase de un nuevo juguete batiendo palmas. - Ya os decía yo que era muy divertido. ¡Mirad como brilla ahora! Es muy bonito.  
\- Muy bien. - Inquirió Leval mirándoles con una expresión de sonriente autosuficiencia en su cara. -¿Quién va a ser el siguiente? Pensadlo bien porque todavía no he comenzado a pelear en serio. Ya no parecéis tan duros. Y os aseguro que no me impresionáis en lo más mínimo. Se acabaron vuestros desmanes. Aquí habéis encontrado a alguien dispuesto a plantaros cara…

 

Ninguno respondió, de repente las ruinas saltaron por los aires y de ellas salió Buruk, estaba ileso y se acercó a sus compañeros con andar pausado. Dialen se burló de él.

-¿Te dejas golpear así por un ser tan patético como ese? - Preguntó con mofa. - ¡Es increíble!  
\- Sólo quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar - contestó serenamente su compañero como si los golpes que había recibido no fueran con él. - Si no, esto no tiene gracia. Ahora vamos a luchar más en serio.  
-¿Ah si?,- respondió Leval escuchando la conversación para lamentarse. – Eres un cobarde, te aprovechas de que estoy en desventaja. Si no tuviera que luchar en esta nave desplegaría todo mi poder y verías de verdad hasta donde puedo llegar.  
-¿Eso significa que puedes brillar incluso más?- Quiso saber Zoen, con tono entre meloso y burlón.-  
-Ni te lo imaginas. Y os daría una buena lección. - Replicó Leval sin inmutarse.-  
-¡Qué buena idea!,- secundó Soa que propuso visiblemente entusiasmada. - ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio donde pueda luchar mejor? ¡Quiero verle más brillante!…  
-¡Sí!,- convino Zoen con idéntica animación - ¡sería estupendo poder ver un buen combate! Quién sabe. Si es verdad que puede pelear mejor, hasta podría ser divertido.

 

Mazoui y Giaal llegaron en ese instante posándose junto a Leval. Ambos concentraron sus energías y se pusieron en guardia contra los dioses que sin embargo no les dieron ninguna importancia. Mazoui pese a eso les gritó.

-¡Cuatro contra uno no es una lucha justa, esto lo iguala un poco!  
-¿Qué dice ese insecto? - Preguntó burlonamente Dialen a sus compañeros, luego se dignó responder al humano. -Nosotros sólo vamos a mirar. Buruk le destrozará a él y luego a vosotros, a mí me aburrís...  
\- Eso habría que verlo - repuso Giaal con mirada y tono desafiantes. -  
-¡Llevémoslos a todos! - propuso Soa que batió palmas de nuevo, cada vez más ilusionada para exclamar. - ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien!...  
\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Añadió Zoen levantando sus brazos y de pronto, sin ninguna transición, todos aparecieron en medio de un espacio vacío. -

 

Cuando Amatista y las demás llegaron ya habían desaparecido, todas rezaron por que estuvieran a salvo. Y contra todo pronóstico, la mujer de Leval, comenzó a ser invadida por una extraña tranquilidad, tanto Satory como Naya se quedaron sorprendidas.

\- Sólo podemos esperar a ver cuando vuelven - suspiró la extraterrestre. -  
\- Dios les proteja - pidió Satory muy preocupada para recordar. - ¡Ojalá Sandy estuviera aquí!, cualquier ayuda nos vendría de maravilla.  
\- A tenor de lo que habéis contado no creo que pudiera hacer mucho. - Rebatió Naya que no era ajena al secreto de esa muchacha pues ésta había acudido a ella para hacerse las pruebas que le permitieron bajar definitivamente a Bios y en las que le había confiado su auténtica naturaleza. – Esto nos sobrepasa a todos.

 

En ese preciso instante, la aludida estaba junto con Coraíon. Comentaron lo sucedido anteriormente cuando la alarma sonó. 

-Lo cierto es que creía que un meteoro nos había impactado, por fortuna dijeron que fue un mero fallo en los sensores en un recalibrado de la gravedad artificial de la nave.- Declaró Coraíon que sin embargo, añadió con tono suspicaz.- Pero no me lo creo, sentí vibrar el asteroide entero. Algo tuvo que suceder.

 

Su joven acompañante asintió escuchando aquello. Estaba de acuerdo. Aunque después se canceló la alerta y pudieron tomar una lanzadera tal y como estaba previsto. Ahora, tras haber bajado a Bios y más tranquilos, ambos tomaban algo en un restaurante, el primero que se había abierto en el planeta. La muchacha pareció intuir algo puesto que se quedó pensativa.

\- ¡Han aparecido unas fuerzas enormes, los chicos pueden estar en peligro!- Pensó con inquietud.-  
-¿Te ocurre algo?- Se interesó Coraíon observándola extrañado. -

 

Ella salió enseguida de aquella especie de ensimismamiento que la había dominado por unos instantes, sonrió y dijo de forma más despreocupada para no alarmar a su pareja.

\- No pasa nada, tan sólo pensaba en los proyectos que tengo que emprender aquí y echaba de menos a todos nuestros amigos. Espero que estén bien.  
-¡Pues claro que lo estarán!- Afirmó Coraíon esbozando una amplia y convencida sonrisa para preguntar de forma retórica. - ¿Qué les podría suceder a ellos? Son impresionantemente fuertes. ¿No crees? Compadezco al idiota que tratase de atacarles.

 

Sandy tuvo que asentir, su acompañante no sabía nada de ella y sus capacidades. Por eso no se atrevía a comentarle aquella inquietud. No obstante, tan fugaz como vino, se marchó. Ahora, algo en la mente de la muchacha la tranquilizaba. No sabía porqué pero era mejor así. De modo que optó por continuar aquella agradable velada con ese apuesto muchacho sin preocuparse más. Seguramente él tenía razón y se había inquietado por nada. Posiblemente los nervios que sentía al estar cerca de ese chico le habían jugado una mala pasada. Decidió dejar aquello de lado y centrarse en temas más agradables.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver como se coloniza este planeta.- Suspiró ella afirmando.- Un nuevo comienzo, algo hermoso y puro.  
-Sí, es verdad. Lejos de los conflictos y los errores que se han cometido en la Tierra.- Convino Coraíon reflexionando a su vez.- Aunque nada es perfecto. Por mucho que lo pretendamos. Bueno.- Remachó ahora dedicando a su acompañante una intensa mirada con sus ojos verdes.- Tú te acercas bastante a mi idea de la perfección.

 

La aludida se ruborizó. Y eso no era nada fácil en ella. Tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de rebatir.

-No, que va… ni mucho menos. Yo no tengo nada de perfecta. Te lo aseguro.  
-Eso déjame valorarlo a mí.- Le sonrió él tomando con suavidad una de las manos de la joven, que estaba sobre la mesa.-

 

Apenas sintió el contacto Sandy apartó su mano con suavidad sonriendo pese a todo. Tras un silencio algo incómodo, Coraíon comentó.

-Este lugar puede ser un paraíso si sabemos hacer las cosas bien. Y por mi parte me esforzaré en lo posible para que así sea.

 

Su interlocutora simplemente le miró sin poder dejar de sonreír. Aquel chico era realmente encantador y eso también le daba miedo. Ahora suspiró recordando que una vez Glenn, su prometido, también era así. Al menos hasta que ella se reveló tal y como era. Sin embargo no quiso continuar con esos dolorosos recuerdos en su mente. Asintió y declaró llena de esperanza.

-Sí, también yo lo deseo. Y haré todo cuanto pueda por conseguirlo…

 

Y de este modo prosiguieron charlando con animación y pensando en un futuro optimista para todos. Entre tanto, en la nave, Amatista parecía compartir ahora los sentimientos de su amiga puesto que les dijo a las otras con una gran serenidad.

\- Todo saldrá bien, no sé porqué pero confiad en ello.

 

Las dos la miraron asombradas y junto con su compañera decidieron volver a la consulta de Giaal. Mientras tanto, los chicos se disponían a librar una dura batalla. Los tres observaban a sus rivales tratando de concentrar sus energías. Aunque estos ni se movían. Los dioses solamente les miraban con una mezcla de despreocupación y desprecio.

-Pronto se os quitarán las ganas de reír. – Aseguró Leval que seguía concentrando su energía para brillar de un tono dorado todavía más intenso que salía de él abarcando más y más terreno a su alrededor –  
-¡Vamos amigo! – Le animó Mazoui, aunque otra llevara por dentro para sentenciar en tanto refulgía a su vez con un aura rojiza que se extendía cada vez más lejos de su cuerpo siendo más y más densa. - Pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos.  
-Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. – Se unió Giaal, brillando de una intensidad verde esmeralda que inundaba todo su alrededor. -

 

Y por parte de los dioses solamente fue Buruk, el que, sin apenas inmutarse, se acercó con lentos y seguros pasos hacia aquellos ridículos seres, dispuesto a proseguir con su diversión. Entonces fue Zoen la que sonriente apareció de improviso entre él y aquellos humanos, en su opinión tan inferiores, para proponer.

-¿Y por qué no les hacemos luchar primero contra otras patéticas criaturas como ellos? De lo contrario acabarás enseguida.  
-Si. Es una buena idea – Intervino Dialen. – Si son capaces de derrotar a los guerreros que les pongamos enfrente puedes permitirles que luchen contra ti.

 

Llevándose una mano a su poderosa barbilla Buruk pareció meditar para finalmente asentir.

-Me parece interesante.- Convino éste en dirección a sus compañeros. – Así podría distraerme más…  
-Si. ¿Qué os parece si les enfrento a uno de mis juguetes favoritos?- Sonrió Soa. –  
-Muy bien. – Le concedió el negro coloso cruzándose de brazos. –  
-Pues adelante. - ¡Peluchitoo! – Gritó la diosa con gesto divertido en tanto una especie de objeto de algo parecido a la lana o el algodón, aparecía a su lado. - ¡Cómo nos vamos a divertir!

 

Los tres muchachos se miraron atónitos. Al fijarse con más detenimiento no podían creer lo que veían. Aparentemente aquello era un típico osito de trapo de color marrón claro, con la cabeza redonda, dos orejitas en forma de semicírculo y una mueca de sonrisa dibujada en su apacible semblante. Le hubiera encantado a cualquier crío. Giaal estaba con la boca abierta, Mazoui incluso sonrió moviendo la cabeza, aunque Leval se indignó y aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba, le espetó a la divertida diosa.

-¿Es que quieres burlarte de nosotros? ¡Mira lo que hago con tu oso! – Y sin más lanzó un tremendo rayo de energía contra ese peluche que, para su sorpresa lo esquivó sacándole a su atónito rival una lengua de trapo de entre las costuras de su morrito. - ¡Quéee!- Pudo exclamar él sin poder creer aquello. – ¿Pero cómo?  
-Un poco de ambientación no le vendría nada mal a esto. – Afirmó Zoen que, con un chasquido de sus dedos les hizo aparecer de pronto en medio de un gran círculo rodeado por gradas. - 

 

Allí, rugían miles de espectadores de apariencia marcadamente alienígena. Los chicos miraban anonadados a su alrededor. Una megafonía ensordecedora les anunciaba.

-¡Campo de refugiados número uno! El mejor de la Galaxia. Combates por el título o la eliminación… ¡eterna!…  
-¿Qué es esto?- Quiso saber Mazoui mirando en derredor tan atónito como su primo. –  
-¡Oh no! – Exclamó Giaal que sí parecía conocer aquello cuando les comentó. – Éste es el campo de refugiados Aldrait III. Está casi en la otra punta de la galaxia.  
-¿Refugiados?- Le inquirió Leval sin comprender. –  
\- ¿Refugiados de qué?- Quiso saber también Mazoui tan atónito como su primo. - ¿De qué conoces este lugar?  
-No he estado nunca, pero he oído hablar de él. Veréis, eso de refugiados es un eufemismo, no os fieis del nombre. – Les explicó el extraterrestre. – Aquí buscan protección muchos de los criminales y bandidos más buscados de la Galaxia. ¡Maldita sea! – Remachó con visible preocupación. - No es precisamente el mejor sitio a donde venir. Es célebre por sus combates a muerte y las apuestas. Muchos de los luchadores más mortíferos de los sistemas solares próximos se dan cita aquí, atraídos por las bolsas de los combates.

 

Aunque fue Dialen el que apareciendo de improviso frente a ellos se rio para comentar con sorna y abierto sarcasmo.

-Sobre todo hoy, que se celebra el desafío para reyes de la pista y ¡qué casualidad!, vosotros estáis en medio de ella. Eso significa que habéis desafiado a los campeones. Mucha suerte criaturas.

 

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera ni tan siquiera decir una palabra el dios desapareció para unirse a sus amigos que les observaban subidos en unas de las pocas gradas que estaban vacías. Soa acariciaba ahora su peluche y se reía. Entre tanto una gran puerta se abrió. Aquel círculo, a manera de un antiguo coliseo, en el que estaban les permitió ver salir a un ser realmente abominable. Tendría más de dos metros de altura, dos brazos enormes acabados en garras y una cabeza bulbosa de color amarillo. Vestía algo así como una extraña armadura con hombreras. Esbozó en su gesto algo parecido a una sonrisa mostrando unas temibles fauces rematadas en colmillos afilados. Sin otro gesto ni aviso se lanzó contra Mazoui. El muchacho apenas pudo esquivarle y concentrar energía en tanto se escuchaba por megafonía para delirio del público.

-¡El poderoso Tart ha elegido a su víctima!

 

Mazoui contratacó golpeando a esa criatura en su cabeza, pero no pareció afectarle mucho. Su enemigo le lanzó un golpe que si derribó al chico en el suelo haciéndole sangrar por un labio. 

-Vaya, conque peleas duro ¡eh!- Se sonrió el muchacho aumentando su energía hasta hacer que sus ojos brillasen rojizos y que sus colmillos aflorasen en tanto sentenciaba. – Pues jugaremos a tu manera.

 

De nuevo se lanzó contra su oponente y ambos comenzaron a atacarse con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que anulaban con bloqueos y esquivas a una tremenda velocidad. Por su parte Giaal tuvo que hacer frente a una especie de monstruo alado con unos enormes cuernos en su cabeza y cuatro brazos cuyo nombre parecía ser Mulletr, dado que gritaba eso continuamente. Entre tanto Leval quiso ayudar a sus amigos pero entonces fue Soa la que le gritó con regocijo.

-¡Eh divertida criatura! ¡No olvides a peluchito!

 

Cuando el chico miró en esa dirección vio llegar hasta él a esa especie de osito que parecía tener vida propia. Aunque esta vez no se iba a confiar. Aumentó su energía y diríase que como respuesta a eso ese muñeco comenzó a crecer. Su redonda cabecita pasó a alargarse, de ella surgió una boca que se tornó en fauces y sus cortos brazos y piernas se alargaron hasta convertirse en nudosas extremidades armadas de garras. Las orejas pasaron a ser dos pinchos puntiagudos y sus ojos, hasta entonces sin vida, refulgieron como dos carbones encendidos. Ese monstruo le atacó con suma rapidez y Leval apenas si pudo apartarse de una ráfaga de energía que estalló en el suelo abriendo un enorme cráter.

-Mira que te lo he dicho, Soa. – Insistió Dialen que parecía aburrido de repetírselo cuando le aclaraba. – Esa criatura se llama Pert Urchitor. Y es del planeta Norax.  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero peluchito le queda mucho más mono. ¡Me gustan los peluchitos!, son adorables. Estaba más gracioso convertido en uno. – Se sonrió ella uniendo sus manos a la altura de la barbilla. – Cuando acabe con la graciosa criatura lo volveré a transformar en mi mascotita.

 

Dialen se limitó a negar resignadamente con la cabeza ante las risas de Zoen y el nulo interés de Buruk, que solo se dedicaba a ver los combates. Al menos ahora los dioses parecían haber encontrado algo interesante para entretenerse…

-¿Creéis que podríamos apostar por ellos?- Inquirió Soa.-  
-No sé si al señor Georcael le gustaría esa idea.- Objetó Dialen.- Eso de apostar no le parece correcto.  
-Es cierto. Nos ha dicho que no hagamos esa clase de cosas.- Suspiró Zoen algo desencantada.- Apostar está muy feo. Sobre todo si sabemos quiénes van a ganar.  
-A mí, conque el combate sea interesante me sirve, y estos no están tan mal.- Sonrió Buruk que en efecto parecía complacido con lo que estaba presenciando.- Al fin algo entretenido para variar…

 

Ajenos a esas aclaraciones los tres muchachos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Mazoui logró alcanzar a su enemigo con una descarga poderosa de energía que lo empotró contra el muro del graderío. Su rival salió de allí bramando furioso y a su vez lanzó una bola de energía amarilla incandescente que el muchacho hizo bien en esquivar, pues destruyó parte de las gradas. No obstante estas parecieron regenerarse en pocos segundos. Escuchándose por megafonía.

-Buen ataque de Tart, el servicio de mantenimiento una vez más ha funcionado. Lamentamos la pérdida de algunos espectadores, pero el combate sigue. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!…

 

Por su parte Giaal también lo tenía complicado contra su enemigo. Pero esquivó la enésima acometida de su adversario y se replegó. Ahora junto a Mazoui ambos encararon a sus contrincantes. Espalda contra espalda. Centrados en sus rivales y observando de reojo como Leval se las veía contra aquel peluche un tanto peculiar.

-Habrá que pensar en algo. – Le dijo el extraterrestre a su amigo –  
-Si. ¿Qué podríamos hacer?- Quiso saber éste que ya comenzaba a fatigarse. –  
-Mi padre me enseñó una técnica que aprendió en el Cielo, es poderosa pero necesitaría tiempo para concentrarme. –  
-Creo que puedo dártelo. - Comentó Mazoui que mirando a esos dos monstruos que se les acercaban le indicó. – Trataré de atraerles mientras tú empiezas a concentrarte.

 

Y el muchacho se alejó haciendo gestos con ambas manos a esos dos seres que, fijando sus terribles miradas en él, le acometieron en equipo.

-Vamos monstruitos. ¡Venid a por mí! – Les desafió Mazoui poniéndose rápidamente en guardia para remachar.- Os voy a dar una buen tunda…

 

Leval entre tanto continuaba luchando contra aquel engendro que le sujetó el tobillo derecho con uno de esos nudosos brazos que para asombro del chico podían alargarse. Haciendo presa en él su rival le arrojó contra el suelo estampándole con tal fuerza que provocó la apertura de grietas. El muchacho se dolió de ese impacto pero aquello hizo que su furia aumentase. Brillando de un tono dorado cegador se trasladó de forma instantánea tras su rival. Juntó ambas manos como su padre le enseñara y exclamó.

-¡Onda vital... kame ha me haaa!

 

Una poderosa oleada de energía dio de lleno a su enemigo que aulló durante unos instantes para ser vaporizado. Leval entonces dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos compañeros. Mazoui repelía los ataques combinados de dos de esos monstruos en tanto Giaal brillaba cada vez más con un destello esmeralda. Tenía una de sus manos sobre la frente, en concreto un dedo y acumulaba energía sin parar… el saiyan se dirigió con celeridad para auxiliar a su primo y se enzarzó a golpes con el ser llamado Mulletr. Mazoui por su parte se las veía apuradamente con Tart. Durante unos momentos más intercambiaron una coreografía de golpes de lo más variados hasta que Giaal exclamó.

-¡Estoy listo, apartaos!

 

Leval y su primo entonces se trasladaron tras su amigo y éste apuntando a Mulletr descargó una especie de rayo con forma de espiral que atravesó a su enemigo a la altura del pecho. Tart replicó con otra ráfaga de energía que dio a Giaal en el hombro haciéndole sangrar y derribándole en el suelo. Mazoui desapareció de forma instantánea reapareciendo justo frente a su enemigo fulminándole con un rayo escarlata a bocajarro. Finalmente Leval remató a esos dos seres con un potente chorro energético que les desintegró. Agotados los dos se posaron junto a su compañero al que ayudaron a levantarse con una estruendosa ovación de fondo. En tanto podía escucharse la megafonía aclamar con tono de euforia.

-¡Un gran aplauso a nuestros nuevos campeones! ¡Los reyes de la pista! Se ruega a los afortunados que pasen a recoger las ganancias de sus apuestas.

Y los mismos dioses aplaudían divertidos. Sobre todo Buruk que, con una amplia sonrisa comentó.

-¡Por fin me toca a mí!  
-Pero han destruido a peluchito – se lamentó Soa con gesto compungido aunque de seguido lo animó con una sonrisita para sentenciar. – ¡Bueno, no importa, ellos son más monos!  
-Sí, hay que reconocer que para ser unas criaturas tan inferiores no lo han hecho nada mal. - Admitió Dialen. – Hasta me han entretenido un poco…  
-Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo.- Terció Zoen que, chasqueando los dedos una vez más, les devolvió a todos a esa blancura infinita y desértica en la que habían estado antes de aparecer en esa palestra en tanto agregaba sin parecer impresionada. – Muy bien criaturas…admito que sois más divertidas de lo que pensaba.

 

De nuevo los chicos miraron extrañados a su alrededor. Otra vez y como por arte de magia habían cambiado de lugar. Pero ahora estaban más preocupados por tratar de recobrar las fuerzas que por su nuevo destino.

-Toma compañero – jadeó Mazoui ofreciéndole una alubia a Giaal que no dudó ni un instante en comerla para recuperarse de sus heridas. –  
-Por suerte me traje una bolsa repleta. – Pudo suspirar Leval que, dedicando ahora su atención al enorme y negro dios, les arengó a sus amigos. – ¡Ahora vamos a por ellos!

 

Y sin que los interpelados pudieran replicar fue el turno de Buruk que, tras sonreír divertido una vez más, se dirigió en rumbo de colisión hacia esas para él, divertidas criaturas. 

 

Y en el reino de la Luna Nueva, la soberana recibió una llamada. Era su Canciller, De la Lune.

-Muy bella y gentil Majestad. Tenéis visita. Son la princesa Chiba y sus ladies guardianas, os ruegan audiencia inmediata.  
-Sí, enseguida voy.- Repuso ella que estaba descansando en su lecho.-

 

Sin tardar apenas se vistió y salió en dirección al salón del trono. Tras sentarse en él, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Entraron Chibiusa y su equipo. Pero venían ataviadas como sailors, no con vestidos cortesanos. Aquello no era buena señal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber la reina mirándolas con inquietud.-  
-Majestad, tenemos que hablar en privado.- Le pidió su amiga añadiendo.- Y si podéis convocar al embajador Doran sería mucho mejor.  
-Muy bien. De la Lune.- Ordenó Neherenia a su canciller.- Avisad inmediatamente al embajador saiyan. Que se dirija de inmediato a mi gabinete de crisis. Tiene carta blanca para obviar cualquier protocolo de seguridad.  
-Si Majestad.- Replicó obedientemente aquel tipo, que haciendo una reverencia se encaminó a cumplir con ese mandato.- 

 

A su vez ella y sus invitadas pasaron a unas estancias con una gran mesa varias sillas afelpadas y un sofá. Tenía también un completo equipo de transmisiones. Una vez dentro, Nehie les explicó.

-Tras los ataques que sufrimos trasladé aquí mi sala de mando. Está más cerca de mis estancias y es más fácilmente defendible. Decidme amigas, ¿Qué está sucediendo?...

 

Y Chibiusa se ocupó de explicárselo. La soberana de la Luna Nueva abrió la boca entre atónita y muy preocupada. Al poco, tocaron a la puerta.

-Soy el embajador Doran.- Se anunció la voz que sonó desde el otro lado.-

 

De inmediato le abrieron. Llegaba ataviado con su uniforme de combate e incluso su visor. Al recibir las noticias de ese canciller De la Lune se preocupó. Aquel tipo parecía asustado.

-Sed bienvenido.- Sonrió La princesa Chiba que resumió.- En pocas palabras, nuestros amigos de Bios están en serios problemas. Unos enemigos muy poderosos han hecho acto de presencia.  
-Espero que no se trate de quién me estoy temiendo.- Intervino Doran llevándose una mano a la barbilla, para añadir de inmediato.- Contad conmigo. Podríamos llamar también a la princesa Seren. Ella es prima del príncipe Leval.  
-Mi madre estima que no hay necesidad de ello, al menos por ahora.- Respondió Chibiusa.-   
-¿Qué hacemos pues? ¿Partimos hacia allí?- Le preguntó Neherenia.- 

 

La joven iba a responder afirmativamente cuando Sailor Vesta la interrumpió, tras disculparse.

-Ruego que me perdones princesa. Hemos recibido una transmisión de vuestra madre.  
-¿Una transmisión?- Se sorprendió la aludida, oponiendo.- Si acabamos de verla.  
-Si Alteza. – Convino esta vez Sailor Palas para añadir refiriendo.- Nos la acaba de enviar. Código luna seis…  
-¿Qué? ¿Estáis seguras de eso?- Inquirió Chibiusa sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.-  
-Lo estamos, princesa.- Afirmó Sailor Juno.- La señal no puede ser más clara…  
-Sí, nos ha ordenado abortar la operación.- Agregó Sailor Ceres.- Palabras textuales, todo está en orden, abortad la misión. No debemos interferir…  
-Será intervenir.- Corrigió Neherenia, tan atónita como su amiga y el saiyan.-  
-No Majestad. La reina ha dicho claramente la palabra interferir.- Repuso Sailor Vesta.-  
-Según nos explica en el mensaje otros se están ocupando con éxito de solucionar el problema. Ya no se requiere nuestra presencia.- Añadió una también desconcertada Sailor Juno.-  
-No comprendo nada.- Suspiró Chibiusa encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero casi es mejor así.  
-¿Podría alguien falsificar ese mensaje?- Quiso saber Doran con un tinte de sospecha.-  
-Es prácticamente imposible. Todos los protocolos y las claves de seguridad son correctas.- Le informó Sailor Palas.   
-Llamaré inmediatamente a la reina Serenity. Quiero oírlo de ella en persona.- Les comentó Neherenia.-  
\- No nos ha ordenado nada más. ¿Qué hacemos princesa?-Quiso saber Sailor Ceres.- 

 

Chibiusa suspiró y tras unos instantes de meditarlo repuso.

 

-Por ahora, y si su Majestad la reina Neherenia no tiene objeción, permaneceremos aquí. Ahora, tal y como ella ha dicho, vayamos a preguntar a mi madre para obtener confirmación…

 

Todos convinieron en ello y, sin pérdida de tiempo conectaron con la Tierra tratando de localizar a Serenity…


	7. Cambio de situación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bienvenido cambio de actitud en los dioses, y un respiro para los mortales.

Mientras todos esos combates se sucedían en aquel lejano lugar, las chicas trataban de hallar el paradero de los muchachos. A pesar de la confianza de Amatista, Satory llamó a Susan para pedirle si podía ayudarlas a localizar a los chicos. Ella se preocupó bastante y más al saber que también Giaal estaba con ellos. Para asombro de todas llegó a la consulta con un pesado equipo de campaña. Una gran panoplia de armamento en el que destacaba un fusil lanzagranadas y numerosa munición. Sin dejarlas reaccionar se dirigió a todas, arengándolas con un inconfundible aire marcial.

-¡Vamos a buscarles por toda la nave si es preciso! Nos desplegaremos en guerrilla y les apoyaremos.  
\- Susan, recuerda que nosotras no entendemos de estrategia militar - le respondió Satory observándola de arriba a abajo con visible asombro. -  
-¡Oh es, verdad!, vaya. Perdonad chicas - sonrió ésta ruborizándose ligeramente en tanto alegaba. -Es la costumbre.  
\- Bueno, olvídalo - le dijo Amatista. - Lo importante es encontrarles enseguida.  
\- No los encontraréis aquí - les contestó una misteriosa voz. -

 

Todas se sorprendieron al escucharla, era masculina y salía aparentemente de ningún sitio. Susan apuntó en varias direcciones con sus armas pero no lograba ver nada. Estaban tratando de ubicar esa voz y Satory inquirió.

-¿Quién es?  
\- Debéis venir conmigo...- fue la respuesta que esa extraña presencia invisible le dio. -  
\- Déjate ver…no te haremos daño. - Le aseguró la oficial bajando su lanzagranadas. –  
\- No podéis hacerme daño. – Replicó su interlocutor con tono condescendiente, sonando de nuevo en varias partes a la vez. – Eso no os es posible…  
\- Pero tú a nosotras seguramente que sí. – Opuso Naya que miraba inquieta en varias direcciones, no le gustaba aquella sensación, ni tan siquiera podía percibir esa presencia. – Y eso nos asusta. No es muy inteligente si quieres que nos fiemos de lo que dices.  
\- Y no podremos confiar en ti a no ser que tú nos des motivos para ello. Por favor, deja que te veamos. – Le pidió Amatista no sin curiosidad. -

 

Casi ni había terminado de hablar cuando delante de ella apareció un hombre de pelo corto y claro, era de aproximadamente su estatura, sus dos ojos azules la miraron penetrantemente. Todas se pusieron en guardia y Susan le apuntó con el lanzagranadas, pero su compañera les hizo unas señas de que se calmasen. Presentía que no quería hacerlas ningún daño. El hombre sonrió y dijo con un tono tranquilizador confirmando su intuición.

\- Me llamó Redan y también soy un dios. Por lo que parece mis compañeros os han estado creando problemas.  
\- Por tu forma de hablar tú no eres como ellos.- Le contestó perspicazmente Amatista. -  
\- Os ruego que les perdonéis, son muy infantiles, como diríais vosotros. No tienen vuestro concepto del bien y del mal. Están muy por encima de eso. - Explicó él. -  
\- Entonces - dijo Satory también muy agudamente. - Por lo que parece tú si que conoces nuestros conceptos.  
\- Yo he viajado más en compañía de dioses superiores y ellos me ha enseñado a respetar a todas sus criaturas - le respondió Redan. - Si vuestros amigos se enfrentan a ellos, estarán en peligro. 

 

Y con un gesto ese individuo les mostró unas imágenes flotando en el aire. Todas pudieron observar anonadadas y con patente inquietud los combates que los chicos habían mantenido contra unas extrañas criaturas en un lugar por completo desconocido.  
-Por favor. Seas quién seas. Dime que están bien- le pidió Satory llevándose las manos a la boca cuando observaba aquello.-  
-Tenemos que ir en su ayuda.- Afirmó a su vez una asombrada Susan que cargaba su lanzagranadas.- No sabemos cuánto podrán resistir contra esos monstruos.

 

De hecho la joven oficial había quedado impresionada viendo luchar a Giaal y también muy asustada cuando le hirieron. Sin embargo recurriendo a su disciplina militar no quiso evidenciarlo demasiado. También Amatista vio cómo su esposo peleaba con denuedo demostrando lo gran guerrero que era. En la joven se combinaban ahora el orgullo y el temor. Por muy bueno que Leval fuera y por poderoso que pudiera llegar a hacerse no era invulnerable. Prefería volver a tenerle a su lado, a salvo. Y sobre todo comportándose como ese joven agradable y cariñoso que había llegado a ser con ella. Su misterioso visitante pareció leer su pensamiento, o al menos intuirlo cuando declaró.

-Ya no debéis temer nada. Salieron victoriosos de esas luchas. Venid conmigo, sé a dónde les han llevado. Ahora confiad en mí.

 

Todas se miraron entre sí con recelo, pero Amatista volvió a intervenir diciéndolas que no había nada de que preocuparse. Aunque ni la misma muchacha sabía el motivo de su seguridad. Las demás, convencidas por ella, se mostraron de acuerdo y Redan solo chasqueó sus dedos y dijo.

-Aquí están…

 

Los tres muchachos seguían en guardia cuando Buruk se lanzó contra el súper guerrero a una velocidad que éste pudo esquivar. Al instante ambos se enzarzaron a golpes. Leval luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y con mucho coraje y parecía aguantar de momento. Mazoui y Giaal atacaron respectivamente a Dialen y Zoen, estos por toda respuesta les lanzaron energía en forma de un par de estrellas inscritas en un círculo, la de Dialen era amarilla y la de Zoen azul. Aquellas extrañas luminarias aumentaron de tamaño y aprisionaron a ambos. Los dos muchachos intentaron liberarse con toda la energía de la que disponían pero era inútil. Impotentes no tuvieron más remedio que limitarse a observar la pelea de su amigo.

-¡Malditos sean estos dioses o lo que quieran ser! - espetó Mazoui.-  
-Es inútil. No podemos casi ni movernos.- Añadió un frustrado Giaal.-

 

Leval mientras, continuaba al parecer peleando en igualdad de condiciones frente a Buruk, el resto de los dioses no podían creerlo. De hecho el súper guerrero asestó varios golpes que hicieron a su rival doblarse sobre sí mismo. Animado por ello remató su ataque con un potente rayo de energía. Al desvanecerse los efectos del mismo un jadeante súper guerrero observaba al enorme dios que se quejaba del daño recibido arrodillado en el blanco suelo inmaculado y tapándose un brazo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? - Le gritó el saiyan, eufórico. - ¡Eso te enseñará a no despreciar a un guerrero del espacio!  
-¡Ay, Ay! - se lamentaba Buruk, aunque después sus quejas se trocaron en una sonrisa y afirmó divertido. – ¡Ay! Que te lo habías creído. ¡Qué graciosas sois ridículas criaturas!

 

El dios comenzó a reír en un tono cada vez más fuerte hasta que atronó el lugar con sus poderosas carcajadas mientras se levantaba indemne ante el asombro de Leval y la sonrisa cómplice de los otros dioses.

 

\- Ese estúpido se había creído seriamente que podría hacer daño a alguno de nosotros. – Se burló Dialen señalando al ahora desconcertado humano. –  
\- ¿Veis cómo es de lo más gracioso? – Terció Soa que sonreía ampliamente. –  
Si. Lo es, tenías razón. Es muy divertido ver cuán ignorantes e ingenuos son estos seres. – Convino Zoen con una expresión similar. -

 

Buruk entre tanto seguía regocijándose ante la atónita mirada de su rival que trataba de recuperar su respiración:

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, era broma... ¿te crees que puedes dañarme como harías con un criatura semejante a ti? - Le preguntó ese dios que ahora se doblaba sobre sí mismo pero de risa – ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!  
-¡Maldito seas! te enseñaré a no burlarte de mí - le espetó Leval con renovado enfado. -

 

Acumulando energía el saiyan atacó lanzando a su oponente una interminable sucesión de bolas y rayos que estallaron contra su adversario. Éste quedó envuelto en medio de una gran humareda y destellos de múltiples deflagraciones. Leval jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero no paraba de bombardear a su enemigo creando en sus manos aquellas bolas de energía. No daba tregua. La acumulación de explosiones provocó una deflagración mucho mayor que incluso lanzó hacia atrás a Mazoui y Giaal. Una tremenda onda expansiva en forma de un hongo de estilo similar a una explosión nuclear inundó los alrededores de un resplandor entre amarillo y anaranjado levantando un enorme vendaval. 

-No os preocupéis. Os protegeré.- Anunció Redan a las anonadadas chicas que estaban con la boca abierta por semejante exhibición.-

 

Cuando al fin se restableció la calma el muchacho apenas tenía fuerzas para continuar volando pero contaba con haber eliminado a su rival.

-No creo que vuelvas a reírte después de esto. - Sonrió el guerrero jadeando en busca de recobrar el aliento, en tanto flotaba en el aire.- Eso para que aprendas…

 

Sin embargo y sin previo aviso Buruk que se mantenía indemne a pesar de semejante ataque, apareció junto a su desconcertado adversario y le propinó una terrible sucesión de golpes que éste encajó para estrellarse en el suelo quedando malherido. Por mucho que lo intentaba Leval, que sangraba por un corte abierto en su mejilla y se sujetaba su dañado brazo derecho con el izquierdo no podía más que ponerse de rodillas, incapaz de levantarse. Su enemigo le observó con desapasionamiento y después le dio la espalda, encogiéndose de hombros les dijo a sus compañeros.

\- Bueno y... ¿ahora qué hacemos?  
\- Vamos a eliminar a estos aburridos,- propuso Dialen - ya no me hacen gracia.  
\- Sí, les haremos desaparecer.- Convino Zoen que iba a hacer un gesto con una de sus manos cuando oyó la voz de Leval que se finalmente había levantado pese al duro castigo sufrido. -  
\- Aún no me he rendido.- Declaró éste lanzándose contra el resto de los dioses - ¡Ahora veréis malditos!...- atacó con rayos de energía bombardeándolos a todos con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. -

 

Cuando el resplandor del ataque se desvaneció, todos seguían imperturbables. Dialen y Zoen se miraron y asintieron. Al momento atacaron a Leval con una auténtica lluvia de golpes que éste encajaba como podía. El pobre chico parecía una pelota, los dioses le golpeaban lanzándose a su víctima de uno a otro como si jugasen un disputado partido de tenis en medio de los gritos de dolor del muchacho, las carcajadas de Soa y Buruk y las expresiones de horror de sus amigos y de las muchachas que nada podían hacer para ayudarle. Finalmente Leval no pudo soportarlo más, se derrumbó contra el suelo en muy mal estado. Mazoui y Giaal maldecían el estar atrapados como estaban en esas malditas estrellas cuando Dialen, con un tono burlón, les comentó.

-Si queréis el mismo tratamiento solo tenéis que pedirlo.  
-¡Malditos seáis! ¡Tomad esto! - Exclamó entonces Susan que se había apartado del resto de sus compañeras, apuntando con su lanzacohetes y disparando contra Buruk.- ¡Desapareced!

 

No obstante al explotar el cohete el dios seguía incólume. La oficial retrocedió impactada por aquello. ¡No podía creerlo!, ese cohete hubiera destruido un carro blindado a esa distancia y ese tipo no tenía ni un rasguño. Pero claro, tras el ataque de su superior tampoco se vio afectado. Es más, hasta se rio mirando a los dos atrapados chicos y burlándose.

-¡De modo que una hembra humana indefensa tiene que hacer vuestro trabajo! No sé de dónde habrá salido pero ya me encargaré de ella. Si queréis puedo liberaros a ver si la ayudáis. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo me duráis un poco más que ese de ahí…

 

Señaló al guerrero caído para horror de todos. Los aludidos por su parte miraron al dios con odio pero estaban tan asustados que ni osaron replicar. Zoen mientras iba a rematar a Leval precisamente con una estrella azul llena de energía cuando otra de color plateado la anuló. Los dioses miraron sorprendidos en aquella dirección, a pocos metros estaban Redan y las demás chicas. Éste se dirigió a sus compañeros con un severo tono de mando.

-¡Ya es suficiente!, os habéis divertido bastante por ahora. Tenemos una tarea que cumplir.  
\- Redan, no nos molestes.- Respondió Zoen de mala gana - luego tendremos tiempo de escuchar lo que tengas que decir, pero ahora vamos a terminar con estos humanos.  
-¡He dicho que les dejéis! - Insistió su compañero en tono inflexible. - Tengo órdenes muy concretas del señor Georcael. Que paréis de jugar con los humanos inmediatamente y os está terminantemente prohibido dañarles o molestarles en ningún modo. ¿Está claro?   
\- ¡Vaya un rollo! – Protestó Soa llevándose las manos a las caderas y torciendo el gesto como si de una cría enfurruñada se tratara.- ¡Eso no es divertido!  
-Bah!- ¿Qué le pueden importar a nuestro señor Georcael estas patéticas criaturas?- Replicó Buruk que elevó una de sus manos creando otra estrella de color rojizo.-

 

Parecía que iba a lanzarla contra el indefenso saiyan que permanecía en el suelo apenas consciente. Cuando Redan se interpuso entre su compañero y Leval y le insistió con tono severo.

-¡He dicho que se acabó!- ¿O es que os atreveréis a desobedecer una orden directa del señor Georcael?

 

Al oír esto todos los dioses se miraron entre sí y con un inmediato gesto liberaron a Mazoui y Giaal. Buruk extinguió esa estrella de su mano y levantando ambas con un gesto conciliador repuso con tono bastante más humilde del suyo habitual.

-Por supuesto que no. Jamás se nos ocurriría hacer tal cosa. Ya lo sabes. Era una broma…  
-Claro. No te pongas así. Solo estábamos pasando el rato. – Agregó Dialen, también con tono conciliador.- No es para tanto.

 

Por su parte aquel benévolo dios les dedicó a sus compañeros una mirada reprobatoria y movió la cabeza. Al instante lanzó una especie de rayo plateado sobre Leval y para asombro de éste y sus amigos, el chico se levantó totalmente recuperado.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido?,- preguntó mirándose atónito, no podía creer que todas sus heridas y fatiga hubiesen desaparecido sin más. - ¿Quién eres tú? - Inquirió dirigiéndose hacia Redan que le miraba fijamente. -  
\- Siento que mis hermanos te hayan causado problemas,- se disculpó el dios recién llegado para asegurar con humildad - eso no se repetirá. Acepta mis disculpas en su nombre.  
\- Sólo estábamos pasando el rato, de verdad. - Intervino Soa con aire de quitarle toda la importancia, en tanto miraba a su nuevo compañero con expresión inocente para pedirle con su tono meloso y juguetón habitual - no te enfades.  
\- Han sido estos seres los que se pensaban que podían enfrentarse a nosotros en igualdad de condiciones - añadió indiferentemente Zoen. – Teníamos que darles una lección.  
\- Si,- admitió Leval ya más tranquilo pero con patente resentimiento. - Reconozco que sois de otro nivel muy superior al nuestro, pero eso no es razón para tratarnos como juguetes. Tenemos sentimientos, tenemos dignidad y estamos vivos.  
\- Sois criaturas inferiores, no tenéis importancia - respondió Buruk con tono despectivo. -  
\- Seguramente hemos sido creados por el mismo que os creó a vosotros. Deberíais pensar en eso.- Le contestó Mazoui con claro tinte recriminatorio. -  
\- También hay muchas criaturas que han sido creadas por el mismo que os creó a vosotros y a nosotros y eso no os impide matarlas o divertiros con ellas,- contestó Dialen en el mismo tono para preguntar a continuación. - ¿Por qué vosotros ibais a ser distintos de otros seres a los que destruís? ¿Qué os hace mejores que ellos?

 

Todos callaron sin saber que responder hasta que Giaal dijo de un modo más conciliador. Y con un argumento más sólido e inteligente.

\- Si vosotros sois realmente dioses de un plano superior al nuestro, no deberíais cometer los mismos errores que nosotros sino enseñarnos el verdadero camino.  
\- Eso es verdad, dices bien...- Convino Redan mirando con reproche a sus compañeros para insistirles. - Ya es suficiente. Es injusto que compitáis con estas criaturas, de sobra sabéis que no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Dejadlas en paz. Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.  
\- Por favor - intervino Amatista pidiéndole tímidamente a Redan en tanto abrazaba más aliviada a su esposo. - ¿Podrías devolvernos a casa? Nosotros no os hemos hecho nada. Solo queremos vivir en paz.

 

El interpelado asintió y con un sólo gesto todos aparecieron en la nave, los dioses no estaban con ellos. Giaal y Mazoui abrazaron respectivamente a Susan y Satory. Giaal también abrazó a su hermana que estaba muy preocupada. Había estado buscándoles infructuosamente y entonces les vio aparecer repentinamente en el parque. En cuanto se serenaron lo bastante Naya dijo entre las sonrisas aliviadas de Satory y la esposa de Leval.

\- Ahora Amatista debe comunicaros algo...

 

Con las caras de todos pendientes de ella y observándola con expectación la muchacha anunció sonriente y con tono emocionado.

\- Chicos, Leval cariño, estoy embarazada.

 

El resto la felicitó de inmediato, el buen ambiente reinaba ahora y Leval, visiblemente sorprendido, apenas pudo parpadear incrédulo y abrazar nuevamente a su mujer para decir embargado por la alegría.

\- ¡Embarazada! ¿Qué estás?... Mi amor, perdóname, me he comportado como un loco pero ya no lo haré más. Lo siento mucho cariño. Te quiero, te quiero. ¡Es maravilloso...vamos a ser padres! 

 

Levantó a su esposa por los aires y bailó con ella. La chica se le abrazó con fuerza mientras reía sintiéndose ahora muy feliz de que las cosas hubieran acabado de esta manera. Aquel sí era su marido, el chico al que quería y no esa especie de guerrero descontrolado en el que parecía haberse convertido horas antes. Y así se lo dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Estaba muy asustada, tenía muchísimo miedo por ti. Sobre todo cuando te vi tirado ahí, medio muerto. ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!- Le pidió llorosa.- ¡No podría soportar que algo te pasara!

 

Leval volvió a abrazarla sintiéndose bastante culpable. Ella tenía toda la razón. Su actitud en los últimos días había sido realmente infantil o peor aún, suicida. De modo que tras darle unos cuantos besos y acariciar el rostro y las mejillas de su mujer pudo replicar con tono suave y arrepentido.

\- Lo siento cariño. Perdóname. Me he portado como un idiota, pero te lo compensaré. Sobre todo ahora. Ya lo verás. ¡Te quiero y no deseo que sufras de nuevo por mi culpa! Ni tú ni nuestro bebé.

 

Amatista sonrió ahora, sentía que esas disculpas eran sinceras y lo que más le importaba es que Leval estaba ahí, otra vez, siendo tan encantador como siempre. Y además ahora, tenían la ilusión de que iban a tener un hijo o una hija …

\- Vuestros padres se alegrarán mucho cuando se lo digáis.- Intervino Mazoui encantado también con la noticia. -  
\- Les llamaremos ahora mismo.- Dijo Amatista que entonces recordó. - También se lo diremos a Sandy y a Coraíon que están en Bios.  
-¡Yo llamaré a Sandy!,- terció Satory con visible alegría. - Vosotros llamad a vuestros padres.  
\- Si,- afirmó Leval tomando en brazos con suma delicadeza a su esposa. - ¡Vamos cariño!, tenemos que decírselo ahora...sujétate con cuidado. 

 

Su mujer obedeció, él y sin aguardar ni un instante más, salió volando con ella hacia el centro de comunicaciones con la Tierra. Mazoui y Satory sonrieron muy contentos por sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia la zona de experimentación. Giaal por su parte acompañó a su hermana a alojamiento de ésta y después a Susan hacia su base. Entre tanto, y desde las alturas de la nave, los dioses miraban la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Qué significa eso de embarazada? - Inquirió Soa. - El humano ese, que es su pareja, se ha puesto muy contento de pronto.  
\- Por lo que hemos visto en nuestras investigaciones significa que van a fabricar a otro humano entre ambos, o algo así - respondió Zoen confusa. -  
-¿Y por qué no lo hacen ya? - Inquirió extrañado Dialen - no veo ningún cambio. ¿Dónde está ese humano nuevo?  
-Tendrán que ir a por los componentes o las piezas para fabricarlo, supongo.- Conjeturó Buruk.-  
-Claro, por eso no pudieron hacerlo cuando se lo pedí.- Terció Soa afirmando con cierto fastidio.- ¡Qué tontos! Si me lo hubieran dicho les habría hecho aparecer las piezas que necesitaban.   
\- No sé si se tratará de eso.- Pudo objetar Zoen que observaba las escenas de alborozo y celebración entre aquellos curiosos seres sin comprender nada.- En todo caso son unos seres muy raros.  
\- Dejad de pensar en eso, debo deciros lo que Georcael me ha dicho a mí...- les ordenó Redan.-

 

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio, olvidándose de los humanos y escucharon a su compañero que les explicó.

-El Creador mandará un mensajero, el gran acontecimiento de la Trascendencia Cósmica está próximo a producirse.  
-¿Otra vez?,- terció Zoen que parecía aburrida cuando argumentó. - Pero si no ha pasado tanto tiempo.  
\- Pero en esta ocasión será una Trascendencia que cierre un ciclo universal de la Creación.- Le aclaró Redan dejando a su interlocutora y a los otros atónitos. -  
\- Eso es algo muy serio - reconoció Dialen que inquirió con repentino y gran interés -... ¿qué debemos hacer?...  
\- Si, que manda el señor Georcael. - Inquirió Buruk a su vez con patente respeto en su tono.-  
-Encontrar al Mensajero del Creador. Seguirle y ayudarle. Nuestro señor está recibiendo más instrucciones de los Dioses superiores. También se ha dirigido a alguien muy importante que se halla cerca de aquí para tranquilizar las cosas. Sabed que no es ajeno al revuelo que habéis organizado.   
-¿A quién?- Quiso saber Zoen con la misma mirada de curiosidad que sus compañeros que ahora parecían inquietarse un poco.- ¿Acaso a otro dios superior que nos haya estado observando?

 

Eso sí que eran palabras mayores. Quizás se habían pasado un poco con esas criaturas, pero, ¡tampoco era para tanto! A fin de cuentas no habían destruido a ninguna…

-¿Quién es ese alguien importante, un supervisor?- Insistió Soa.-  
-No lo sé. Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.- Replicó serenamente Redan para añadir.- Nuestro Señor vendrá en poco tiempo, me ha encargado que os advirtiese de esto. Por el momento quedaros vigilando sin interferir y sobre todo - recalcó con énfasis - no hagáis nada contra esos humanos.  
\- Es que tengo curiosidad por ver como hacen humanos nuevos.- Sonrió Soa con un entusiasmo infantil -  
\- Eso deberá esperar, ahora tenemos una misión trascendental - le dijo Buruk con más calma. -  
\- Mientras el señor Georcael llegue podéis seguir observando a los humanos. Pero bajo ningún concepto les dañéis, preguntadles si queréis por eso del embarazo. Pero nada más.- Les concedió Redan. – ¡Y no hagáis nada que pueda poner en peligro su seguridad!  
-Así será. - Terció Dialen.- Tienes nuestra palabra.  
\- Siendo orden del nuestro señor, se hará como tú digas.- Convino Soa con una voz extrañamente seria y responsable tratándose de ella. -

 

Sus compañeros asintieron confirmando esas palabras. Al instante siguiente todos desaparecieron de allí, listos para comenzar la tarea que se les había asignado…

 

En cuanto a esos mortales, todo era actividad para dar la noticia. Amatista y su esposo llamaron a sus respectivos padres, primero a los de ella. Esmeralda fue la encargada de contestar, su cara resplandeció al ver a su hija y a Leval. Y aunque tuvieron que aguardar los minutos preceptivos hasta que los mensajes iban y llegaban la conversación se desarrolló así.

-¿Cómo estáis hijos? Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de vosotros.  
\- Hola mamá. ¿Está papá?,- preguntó la joven que tuvo especial cuidado de no traslucir emoción ninguna que pudiera delatarla. -  
\- Claro hija.- Afirmó su madre que enseguida llamó a Diamante, éste se acercó hasta la pantalla en tanto Esmeralda comentaba. - Tenéis que contarnos como os va la vida de casados.  
-¡Hola hija! - Saludó jovialmente el padre de la joven. - Hola Leval. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?  
-Tenemos noticias.- Sonrió el aludido con aire misterioso sobre todo al añadir. - Pero no sé si os gustará oírlas.  
\- Depende de lo que sea,- replicó Diamante a su vez, aunque sin parecer nada preocupado por ese comentario, que intuía estaba hecho con buen humor. – Tú diras.  
\- Os hará sentir más viejos.- Afirmó su hija con una pícara sonrisa.- 

 

Aunque ni Esmeralda, ni su esposo, caían en la cuenta de a qué podría referirse. Al fin Amatista se rio y se lo desveló visiblemente emocionada.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada de un mes y medio, mamá, papá! ¡Vais a ser abuelos!...  
-¿De verdad? - Exclamó su madre abriendo la boca con un rictus claro de alegría. Sin tardar ni un instante se abrazó a Diamante a la par que chillaba de contenta. - ¡Ay, mi niña!... ¿has oído cariño?, ¡vamos a ser abuelos, abuelos!..  
\- Es la noticia más maravillosa que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo,- convino él con júbilo. - Desde que naciste tú o cuando supimos que retornasteis ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hace nada te tenía en mis brazos y ahora vas a ser madre!  
\- Nos gustaría mucho que vinierais a visitarnos para celebrarlo. - Les comentó Leval observando a sus suegros con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-¡Claro que sí!,- repuso Esmeralda que quiso saber llena de entusiasmo. - ¿Se lo habéis dicho a tus padres, Leval?  
\- Ahora mismo lo haremos, - le contestó él. - Voy a comunicar con ellos.  
\- Date prisa en decírselo - le pidió Diamante. - Nosotros vamos a preparar las maletas...hasta dentro de un par de días, hijos - y tanto él como su esposa se despidieron cortando la comunicación. -

 

El muchacho no esperó, nada más terminar con la familia de Amatista, llamó a los suyos, fue Kerria quien se puso. De nuevo la espera de minutos. Su cuñada le pidió que llamase a sus padres. La hermana de Leval miró a su interlocutora y sonrió feliz, ya intuía el porqué de la llamada. Ella sonrió también para confirmarle su presentimiento solo con un asentimiento de cabeza y entre tanto, Roy y Beruche llegaron ante la cámara del vídeo teléfono.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Qué os contáis?- saludó jovialmente Roy. -  
\- Voy al grano o charlamos un rato,- preguntó su hijo distendidamente. -  
-Hijo, si tienes algo que decir, dínoslo enseguida, por favor.- Le pidió Beruche que parecía preocuparse pese a todo. - ¿Es algo malo?  
\- Bueno,- repuso Leval que mantuvo la seriedad por esta vez. - Depende de cómo lo pienses...  
\- Espero que podamos contar con vosotros también.- Añadió Amatista con ese mismo toque de misterio. -  
-¡Conmigo seguro! -. Afirmó Kerria llena de ilusión. -  
-¿Para qué?- terció Roy algo serio ahora al no comprender ese comentario de su hija. -  
\- Bueno papá,- respondió Leval con una sonrisita maliciosa para sacarles al fin de aquella intriga. -Pues para cuidar al nieto cuando nos vayamos de juerga Amatista y yo...

 

Roy y Beruche se miraron atónitos mientras Kerria se reía. Al fin él le dijo a su hijo cuando asimiló el comentario de éste.

-¿Cómo?...pero eso significa...  
-¡Estoy embarazada, de algo más de un mes!,- le confirmó una radiante Amatista ofreciéndoles. -Nos gustaría que vinieseis a vernos, mis padres van a venir.  
-¡Oh, Roy!, ¿has oído? - Exclamó Bertie alborozada al igual que lo hiciera su consuegra cuando afirmó. - Nuestro hijo va a ser padre, tú y yo seremos abuelos.  
\- ¡Y yo voy a ser tía! - Añadió orgullosamente Kerria que se dirigió a su hermano con mucho cariño. - Leval tengo muchas ganas de abrazaros.  
\- Pues ya sabéis, os esperamos aquí. - Sonrió el interpelado. -  
\- Hijo,- le respondió su padre - estaremos ahí lo antes posible. Ahora mismo nos ponemos a hacer las maletas, hasta pronto.- 

 

Roy y Beruche eufóricos se abrazaban con su hija. Leval, visiblemente feliz al presenciar esa escena, les despidió y cortó la comunicación. 

\- Bueno - suspiró él que asió de la mano a Amatista ofreciéndole de forma entusiasta. - Cariño, esto debemos celebrarlo por todo lo alto, te invito a cenar.   
\- Sí, me apetece mucho, la verdad es que con tantas emociones no he comido apenas nada.- Admitió ella. -  
\- Y ha sido culpa mía. Lo lamento mucho, fui un estúpido – se disculpó nuevamente él acariciando las mejillas de su esposa con tono serio para afirmar de forma culpable. – Te juro que jamás volveré a dejarme cegar de esta manera. Debí pensar primero en ti.  
\- Olvídalo, por favor – le pidió ella, mucho más tranquila que antes, devolviéndole la caricia para agregar. – También fue culpa mía, no supe comprenderte. Pero para mí lo más importante eres tú, no quiero perderte. Y ahora además está nuestro niño  
\- O niña – le sonrió él que posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha para añadir. – Sea lo que sea quiero ser el mejor padre del mundo.  
\- Lo serás. – Afirmó su esposa convencida, sonriendo ahora de forma radiante. – De eso estoy totalmente segura.

 

El muchacho no pudo evitar pensar que su mujer lucía más hermosa que nunca. La besó con delicadeza y ella se dejó llevar. Así ambos cerraron definitivamente aquella herida producida en su primera discusión matrimonial. ¡Desde luego no había una mejor manera de hacerlo! Amatista estaba emocionada, ilusionada, nerviosa y por qué no decirlo, asustada. Aquella era una enorme responsabilidad. Por su parte Leval sentía algo similar y se prometió de nuevo que nunca más pondría en riesgo las vidas de sus seres más queridos. La lección que había aprendido luchando contra esos dioses no había podido ser más clara y rotunda. El orgullo no era buen consejero. Aunque eso ya había quedado atrás. Besó una y otra vez a su esposa que había recuperado también su semblante alegre. Y con el ánimo pletórico de ilusiones y esperanzas en aquel futuro bebé, mientras los dioses les seguían observando muy interesados. Oyendo de fondo una canción que Amatista puso y que le cantaba a su ahora muy feliz y emocionado esposo que la abrazaba dejándose acariciar por ella…

 

Eres la luz, eres la noche   
Eres el color de mi sangre   
Eres la cura, eres el dolor   
Eres la única cosa que quiero tocar   
Nunca supe que podía significar tanto, tanto 

Eres el miedo, no me importa   
Porque nunca he estado tan feliz   
Sígueme a la oscuridad   
Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros satélites   
Puedes ver el mundo que has traído a la vida, a la vida 

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces   
¿A qué esperas? 

Apareciendo, desapareciendo   
En el borde del paraíso   
Cada pulgada de tu piel es un santo grial que debo encontrar   
Sólo tú puedes prender mi corazón en llamas, en llamas   
Sí, dejaré que marques el ritmo   
Porque yo no pienso con claridad   
Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente   
¿A qué esperas? 

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces   
¿A qué esperas? 

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces   
¿A qué esperas? 

Dejaré que marques el ritmo   
Porque yo no pienso con claridad   
Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente   
¿A qué esperas? 

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces   
¿A qué esperas? 

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces   
Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces   
¿A qué esperas?

(Love me like you do. Ellie Goulding, crédito al autor)

 

-¡Qué extraña es la naturaleza humana!- Se sorprendió Dialen mesándose la barbilla. –  
-Yo no lo comprendo. – Convino Zoen – Pero sin embargo siento algo extraño…Esas dos criaturas… ¿Qué están haciendo? Esos sonidos que ella emite son poderosos y al tiempo muy hermosos…  
-No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros Buruk, que ahora agregó.- Ahora me alegro de no haberles destruido. Son más interesantes de lo que pensaba…  
-¡Supongo que sí han sido elegidos por algo será. – Aseveró Dialen. –  
-¡Pues yo quiero saberlo! – Terció Soa con visible curiosidad exponiendo con su entusiasmo habitual. – Eso de los hijos tiene que ser muy importante. La divertida criatura del pelo amarillo brillante se ha puesto muy contenta cuando la otra criatura de pelo amarillo que no brilla se lo ha dicho.

 

Y sin más desapareció dispuesta a enterarse, dejando al resto de sus compañeros intrigados acerca de aquellas peculiares criaturas humanas. Entre tanto, en la Luna Nueva, contactaron con Serenity al fin. La soberana se ocupó de tranquilizar al resto declarando a preguntas de su hija.

 

-Todo se ha solucionado. Mis fuentes son de total confianza. Todavía no nos toca intervenir, al menos en ese asunto.  
-Majestad.- Inquirió entonces Doran.- En lo relativo a mi planeta…

 

Ahí el gesto de su contertulia sí que se entristeció. No dejo terminar al saiyan para declarar consternada.

-Es una dura prueba la que deben pasar en tu mundo, pero confía en mí. Saldréis airosos de ella. Tengo fe en tu pueblo y en los tuyos.  
-Pero, la princesa Seren debe ser informada, Señora.- Dijo entonces el embajador.-  
-La princesa está atada por un juramento de lealtad como una de mis guardianas y no debe intervenir en los asuntos de Nuevo Vegeta.- Sentenció Serenity.-

 

Doran escuchó aquello con incredulidad. Apenas se rehízo de su sorpresa pudo objetar.

-Con el debido respeto, Majestad. Conozco bien los términos del pacto que suscribisteis con mis soberanos. En él se refería lo que habéis dicho, pero también que la lealtad de la princesa siempre sería prioritaria hacia nuestro mundo. En caso de conflicto, su sangre y sus obligaciones de saiyan prevalecerían sobre cualquier otro acatamiento o juramento hecho a extraños.

 

Aquello dejó sin habla a quienes rodeaban al embajador. Chibiusa y sus guardianas se miraban envaradas. Estaban asistiendo en primera fila al posible inicio de una ruptura diplomática con sus aliados. Neherenia tampoco sabía que decir. De todos modos no era parte implicada, al menos de manera directa. Finalmente Serenity fue capaz de replicar haciendo uso de su amabilidad y paciencia.

-Embajador, podéis confiar en mí si os digo que no hay conflicto en este caso.  
-Lo veo difícil, Señora. Estamos hablando de la defensa de mi planeta. De una posible guerra civil. Mis soberanos me han ordenado permanecer aquí hasta ser requerido. Y veo mi obligación el informar a la princesa de la gravedad de la situación. Debéis hacedlo vos o tendré que buscarla y hacedlo yo mismo…ella decidirá.  
-Escuchad embajador.- Terció ahora Chibiusa con tono entre contenido y algo molesto.- Si mi madre os asegura que no hay conflicto de intereses es que no lo hay.  
-Lo lamento Alteza. Eso no me basta como garantía.- Replicó él que no queriendo proseguir aquella discusión por el bien de la diplomacia se excusó.- Con vuestro permiso. Majestades, Alteza, quisiera retirarme.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino Neherenia.- Gracias por acudir embajador…

 

Pero Doran no respondió, se marchó deprisa, sin dignarse ni en mirar a la pantalla. Aquello desde luego no sentó nada bien a las asteroides ni a Chibiusa, aunque Serenity, más comedida, declaró…

-Dejadle. Hace lo que debe en interés de su pueblo. Le comprendo. Además se ve que es hijo de Seira, tiene su mismo carácter. Pero es fundamental que no hable con Seren. No todavía. Por ello, Nehie, te pido un favor. Trata de retenerle en la Luna. Habla con él. A ti sé que te escuchará…  
-No estoy tan segura de eso, pero haré lo que sea por ayudar.- Se ofreció la soberana de la Luna Nueva.-   
-Me parece que ha sido bastante grosero, nos ha hecho un desplante por no decir una ofensa al no creerte.- Comentó Chibiusa.-  
-Olvida eso.- Le pidió su madre.- Ante todo debemos permanecer unidos, estas crisis se superarán, pero quizás, algún día tengamos que afrontar a un peligroso enemigo todos juntos. No podemos romper nuestras alianzas.

 

Su hija y las asteroides asintieron, aunque no quisieron preguntar a qué peligroso enemigo podría estar refiriéndose la soberana. Ésta se despidió cortando la comunicación. Al cabo de un rato la princesa y sus guardianas hicieron lo propio con Nehie quién prometió hacer todo lo posible para mediar y resolver así ese malentendido. Con la palabra de su amiga como garantía, Chibiusa y su equipo volvieron a casa, quedaban muchas cosas por hacer…


	8. Soa se pone al día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La curiosidad de los dioses respecto de los humanos es patente, estso por su parte tienen muchas cosas que preparar.

Sandy y Coraíon recibieron la noticia en el planeta Bios, estaban trabajando cada uno en sus respectivas tareas. Satory llamó a su amiga y le encargó de decírselo a Coraíon. En cuanto pudo la muchacha fue a buscar a éste a la zona de viviendas provisionales donde se alojaba. Le comunicó la noticia y él la invitó a tomar algo mientras hablaban.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ...me alegro por mis primos. En cuanto pueda iré a verles.  
\- Yo espero poder ir mañana mismo - le dijo Sandy muy animada también. -Tengo muchas ganas de verles para felicitarles. Pediré un permiso de tres días, así podré estar con todos mis amigos. Y espero poder hablar con mi padre. Hace ya días que no sé nada de él.  
\- Escucha.- Le dijo Coraíon ahora en un tono más serio. - Sandy, me gustaría ir contigo a visitarles y cuando volvamos quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo.  
-Pero si ya estamos saliendo.- Repuso ella pretendiendo no comprender.-  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Afirmó el chico no dejándose engañar por esa pretendida ingenuidad sentenciando con un tono más íntimo.- Me gustaría compartir muchas cosas contigo.  
\- Bueno, esa es una proposición más seria.- Sonrió la chica de forma algo forzada a la vez que parecía rebuscar las palabras para responder. -Tengo que pensarlo. Además, tú aún no me conoces bien ni yo a ti.  
\- Claro, lo entiendo,- aceptó algo él con un tinte de decepción. Aunque de inmediato animó su tono para insistir.- Piénsalo por favor. Así podremos conocernos mejor los dos.  
\- Lo haré - sonrió ella ahora algo más distendida, al menos en apariencia, para añadir un prometedor. - Hablaremos cuando volvamos...

 

En la nave, Alan cenaba con Naya en el apartamento de ella y la chica le contó lo ocurrido. El muchacho se alegró también mucho por su primo Leval y la esposa de éste. Lo único que le molestó es no poder haberle echado una mano a él, a Mazoui y al hermano de su novia en el combate. Aunque también era consciente de que si sus poderosos primos nada pudieron hacer frente a esos seres tan terribles él apenas habría sino estorbado, de cualquier manera le comentó a su interlocutora no sin desazón.

\- Me habría gustado ayudarles, por lo menos estar ahí junto a ellos. Pero no me he enterado de nada.  
\- No te preocupes,- le animó su pareja con su dulce y jovial tono. - No has tenido la culpa, nadie te lo ha dicho. No tuvimos oportunidad. Y esos seres son tan poderosos que ninguno podríamos haber hecho nada contra ellos.  
\- Me cuesta creer algo así. – Afirmó el chico quien sin embargo meditó un momento para declarar. – Mi padre ha investigado el mundo de lo sobrenatural desde hace años. A mí y sobre todo a mi hermano Lance nos ha enseñado algunas cosas. Quizás esos seres provengan de alguna de esas dimensiones paralelas.  
\- No lo sé. – Suspiró Naya que sin embargo remachó con más rotundidad. – Pero cuanto más lejos se mantengan de nosotros, mucho mejor.  
\- Bueno, dejemos eso ahora – le sonrió animosamente el joven tomando una de las manos de su interlocutora entre las suyas para decir. – Espero que mi familia venga pronto a vernos. Quizás les llame. Aun no te conocen. – Le recordó transmitiéndole de este modo las ganas que tenía de que lo hicieran. -  
\- Ni los míos te conocen a ti, pero seguro que les parecerá bien que tú y yo salgamos juntos.- Sonrió la chica con su inconfundible tinte optimista. -  
\- ¿Y por qué no se lo iba a parecer? Nuestros padres eran amigos entre sí.- Le recordó Alan con idéntica ilusión. - Supongo que estarán encantados.

 

Aunque ahora fue Naya la que se ensombreció un poco comentándole no tan convencida como antes.

\- No sé, a mis padres seguramente no les importará, pero los tuyos. Imagina la cara que pondrán cuando sepan que sales con una extraterrestre.  
-¡Por si no lo sabes, mi madre vino de otro planeta! - Rio él añadiendo ahora con más seriedad. -Cuando yo me enteré también me quedé muy sorprendido. Luego descubrí que había sido una justiciera y de que después había pasado el relevo a mi hermana pequeña. Yo nunca había sabido nada de eso, ni he luchado en ese tipo de batallas jamás, sólo aprendí karate con mi padre. Puede que solo sea un tipo común y corriente pero ellos no lo son. No te preocupes, no les parecerá nada raro que tú seas extraterrestre. Además, a mí me encanta cuando estas en tu forma natural. Tan verde lechuga y con esas orejitas puntiagudas tan monas. - Añadió entre meloso y divertido. -  
-¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió una esperanzada Naya.-  
-Me encanta.- Corroboró él.-

 

La joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa y transformó su apariencia, su piel adquirió una tonalidad verde clara aceituna y su pelo se alargó con un color rosado y un par de mechones azules a tono con sus ojos que pasaron a ser de un tono oscuro de aguamarina en tanto ella le preguntaba.

\- ¿Así te parezco más guapa?-   
\- Más guapa y más sexy.- Añadió Alan que besó a Naya en los labios con suavidad. – No me resisto cuando te veo así…

 

Su novia sabía de sobra lo que él iba a responder, pero le encantaba oírselo decir. Además, así le hacía pagar por una broma que le gastó. Alan todavía recordaba cuando, unos pocos días antes, ella se había desvelado por primera vez con su forma real. En esa ocasión el joven casi metió la pata hasta el fondo. Ambos paseaban por un parque de la nave en tanto charlaban precisamente sobre sus familias…

-Creo que tus padres y los míos son amigos desde hace muchos años. – Decía él. -  
-Sí, algo me contaron a mí también- admitió Naya tratando de recordar. - Lucharon juntos contra un peligro muy grande. Tanto ellos como los padres de Leval, Amatista, Mazoui y Coraíon.  
-¿Entonces tus padres se marcharon a un planeta lejano con tu hermano cuando eso terminó?- Inquirió Alan acercándose hasta ella con lentitud. -  
-Sí, ellos buscaron comenzar su vida en otra parte y resulta que se encontraron a muchos compatriotas que habían juzgado perdidos para siempre.  
-¿Compatriotas? ¿De qué país son?- Quiso saber Alan atrayendo a Naya hacia sí para besarla. -  
-Bueno, más bien de que raza- repuso Naya, que ahora parecía sentirse incómoda, apartándose suavemente cuando le confesó. - Verás Alan, debo decirte algo, algo muy importante… yo no soy humana.  
-¿Ah no?- Sonrió él - ¿Qué eres entonces?  
-Pertenezco a una especie llamada del Árbol Makaiju.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no podré besarte?- Rio él. -  
-No bromeo Alan, éste no es mi verdadero aspecto- le confesó Naya algo turbada. -  
-¿Y cuál es? -Quiso saber él. -  
-No estoy segura de querer que me veas.- Susurró ella temerosamente. -  
-¿Por qué no? Seguro que eres preciosa.- Afirmó él -

 

Naya pareció dudar, pero ambos estaban lejos de la vista de la gente, en un parque de la nave. Así que ella le dijo.

-Me mostraré en mi auténtica apariencia. Pero por favor, prométeme que no te asustarás.  
-Descuida, no me asustaré - declaró Alan levantando una mano en forma de promesa solemne. - 

 

La muchacha comenzó a emitir un aura verdosa y lentamente sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar. Alan no podía apartar la vista de ella mirándola anonadado. La chica cambió el tono claro de su piel por otro de tonalidad verde algo aceitunada, su pelo se tornó rosado con un par de graciosos mechones azules y sus ojos se alargaron con un bello color aguamarina profundo y oscuro en tanto sus orejas se hacían puntiagudas. Alan entonces la observó abriendo los ojos y exclamando con teatralidad.

-¡Socorro!...

La pobre chica quedó desconcertada, él se tapaba la cara con las manos…

-¡Me lo prometiste! - Pudo decir con evidente cara de pesar. –  
-Y lo he cumplido – sonrió ahora el chico quitándose las manos de la cara para aseverar. - ¡Era una broma, tonta!

 

Y el inicial gesto de pesar de ella se convirtió en otro de enojo. La muchacha se sentía realmente mal por aquello y así se lo dijo.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! Para mí no ha sido fácil, ¿por qué te burlas?...

 

Alan se dio cuenta de que aquello había estado fuera de lugar y enseguida reaccionó sujetando suavemente a la chica de los hombros antes de que ella tratara de marcharse.

-Escúchame. ¡Te pido perdón! No pretendía ofenderte. De verdad. – Le pidió muy apurado.- Lo siento.

 

Aunque ella no parecía muy dispuesta a disculparle, se soltó del agarre e incluso se giró, aunque con su forma alien no se atrevía a salir corriendo. Pero Alan era insistente, con rapidez se puso en frente suya y ésta vez dobló una rodilla ante la ahora atónita Naya para afirmar en tanto tomaba una de las manos de ella entre las de ella.

-Soy un idiota, te suplico que me des otra oportunidad. Jamás volveré a disgustarte de este modo. Te lo prometo. Puedes creerme.  
-¡Creía que te habías sentido horrorizado al verme con este aspecto! – pudo sollozar ella ahora. –

 

El chico se levantó, dándose realmente cuenta de lo que esa estúpida broma había afectado a esa pobre chica realmente. Se maldecía una y otra vez. No creyó jamás que ella pudiera tomarlo de esa manera. Pero ahora veía hasta qué punto era de corazón puro y noble. Y además muy sensible. La observaba mirar hacia el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos como si ahora se avergonzase de que él la viese con su forma real.

-Lo siento mucho.- Le susurró con afecto.- No quise herirte.  
-Entonces, ¿no piensas que soy un monstruo? - Pudo preguntar la joven tratando de enjugarse esas lágrimas.-

 

Alan sujetó la barbilla de su pareja con un dedo y la elevó con suavidad. Con un tono todavía más dulce y considerado si cabía, le susurró.

-¿Cómo podría pensar eso de ti? ¡Eres una preciosidad!  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Se sorprendió ella informándole. -Mi nombre significa preciosa.  
-Tus padres lo eligieron muy bien. Eres la chica más linda que he visto nunca. En todos los aspectos, humana o no. Y no lo digo solamente por tu apariencia. Es el interior lo que más me gusta. ¿Ahora, puedo besarte?

 

Su interlocutora sonrió, Alan le enjugó por completo aquellas lágrimas en tanto la miraba directamente a los ojos. Entonces la joven asintió y el chico juntó sus labios a los de ella en una forma suave. La misma Naya le abrazó y prolongaron el beso con más intensidad. Cuando se separaron el muchacho le susurró al oído.

-Naya, te quiero y deseo que te cases conmigo algún día.

 

Ella le miró perpleja. Pudo decir aun aturdida.

-¿Casarnos significa estar juntos para siempre? ¿Cómo hicieron mis padres?  
-Sí, claro, eso espero - respondió Alan. - ¿Y sabes una cosa? Tus padres se casaron al mismo tiempo que los míos, junto con mis tíos Roy y Beruche, hicieron una triple boda. Al menos eso nos contaron a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos niños.  
-No lo sabía. A mi hermano Giaal y a mí nunca nos han contado demasiado sobre esa época de sus vidas.- Sonrió Naya que iluminó su rostro al hacerlo. - Debió de ser muy bonito.  
-Como lo será el día en que tú y yo nos casemos.- Le aseguró él. - Si me dices que sí.  
-Claro que sí- convino ella. -Yo también te quiero Alan. Y me hace tan feliz que me aceptes en mi auténtica forma.  
-Eso no es nada difícil, eres aún más bonita, pero si te digo la verdad. Yo ya sabía cómo erais los de vuestra raza.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es posible eso? - Inquirió Naya con sorpresa. -  
-Mis padres guardaban películas de ellos y de los tuyos cuando eran jóvenes y tus padres aparecen en sus dos formas.  
-¡Me lo podías haber dicho, tonto!- le amonestó ella con pretendido o quizás no tan impostado enfado. -  
-Entonces no habría sido tan emocionante- se rio él que recibió un buen capón. -  
-¡Eres un pillo! - Dijo Naya abrazándose a él.- Pero te quiero...aunque jugaras con ventaja.

 

Sin embargo el joven se mostró serio ahora y eso la sorprendió, más cuando él declaró, esta vez sin ningún tono de broma.

-Verás Naya– le confesó.- Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Pero quería saber si tú estabas dispuesta a lo mismo.

 

En un principio la joven no supo cómo tomarse aquello, pero después comprendió. Si había esperado que él la aceptase por amor, lo justo es que Alan hubiera pretendido que ella fuese capaz de confesarle como era realmente por la misma razón. 

\- Si - sonrió la chica.- Ahora lo entiendo. Claro que estoy dispuesta a todo por ti.  
\- Entonces una vez que tengamos nuestras vidas encarriladas me sentiré muy feliz de hacerte mi esposa y de ser tu marido. Si me aceptas.- Le aseguró su contertulio.-  
\- Te diré que sí – convino ella, afirmando a su vez. – Cuando estemos listos.

 

Él todavía se acordaba de aquello, suspiró con una sonrisa. Su novia le miró algo extrañada y le preguntó, sacándole de esos recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa, porqué sonríes?  
-Porque me siento muy feliz. Tengo aquí a la chica más guapa del mundo. Bueno de éste y de otros cuantos más. – Replicó en tanto la besaba suavemente en los labios. – La más maravillosa y dulce de todas.

 

Y la muchacha se dejó hacer entregándose con su novio a la par que se dedicaban mutuas caricias…Así lo recordaban ahora en tanto terminaban de cenar y se disponían a repetir esa experiencia que los humanos llamaban amor, cuando se referían al apareamiento, en el apartamento de ella… Mientras tanto pasaron las horas y ya en el espacio Roy, Beruche, Diamante y Esmeralda venían en una nave que hacía una ruta regular entre la Tierra, la gran nave asteroide y Bios. Kerria dijo que ella iría con sus primas a las que avisó poco tiempo antes. A Katherine le fue relativamente fácil decírselo pero Idina parecía estar muy liada en su universidad con algunos asuntos importantes. No obstante la joven le prometió que, en cuanto los solventase, iría encantada. También Tom y Cooan, Ail y Ann y Petz y Zafiro habían anunciado su intención de ir. Todos estaban muy deseosos de volver a estar con sus hijos y además tenían curiosidad por ver por vez primera ese nuevo mundo que estos habían ayudado a poblar. Así las cosas ahora estaban descansando, cada cual con su pareja. Roy por ejemplo, hablaba con Beruche en el camarote de ambos, miraba al espacio y él le dijo en un tono de profunda añoranza.

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando tropecé contigo en los pasillos de la Universidad. Y ahora vamos a ser abuelos...  
\- Nos hacemos mayores – admitió ella suspirando. – Lo cierto es que no había pensado mucho en ello hasta que nuestro hijo salió con esa nave. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado...

 

Su esposo puso en el holo proyector una canción antigua que era perfecta para la ocasión y suspiró recordando a la par que añadía.

Debería haber sabido que parecía demasiado fácil  
Estabas allí y me sentía triste

Extraño  
¿No piensas que parezco mayor?  
Pero algo bueno me ha ocurrido  
El cambio es un extraño al que tienes todavía que conocer

Estaremos fuera de tiempo  
Te dejaré ir  
Estarás tan bien por todo lo que sé

Estás fuera de tiempo  
No soy el hombre que tú quieres

 

Roy rodeó a su mujer cariñosamente con ambos brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de él que suspiró…

 

\- Si, ¡cuánto tiempo! Treinta años quizá. Aún tengo el recuerdo de nuestras antiguas vidas, de quienes fuimos, pero no de muchas cosas concretas que ocurrieron. Sólo recuerdo bien lo que me ha ocurrido en esta vida después de conocerte, o mejor dicho, de volverte a ver.  
\- Yo ya casi no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, ¡si casi ni me acuerdo de cuando llegué a la Tierra! , cuando era una servidora de la Luna Negra. Entonces tan sólo era una cría. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¡han pasado tantas cosas! También me parece que fue ayer cuando me convertí en una mujer normal. Cuando te conocí, nos casamos, nacieron Leval y Kerria y ahora...nuestro chico va a repetir la historia. Tendrá un hijo y algún día será también abuelo.

Debería haber sabido que parecía muy fácil  
Estabas allí y pensé que te necesitaba

Extraño  
¿No piensas que parezco mayor?  
Pero algo bueno me ha ocurrido  
El cambio es un extraño al que tienes todavía que conocer

Estaremos fuera de tiempo  
Te dejaré ir  
Estarás tan bien (o puede que no)

 

\- Lo mejor de todo. – Puntualizó él – es que nuestros hijos y nietos puedan vivir en paz. Ser felices y no tener que pasar por lo que nosotros tuvimos que sufrir.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Convino su esposa que agregó con gran satisfacción y orgullo. - De todas las cosas que hemos hecho, lo más maravilloso y al tiempo difícil ha sido criar a nuestros hijos y ayudarles a ser buenas personas. Ahora les toca a ellos repetir la historia. Y estoy convencida de que lo harán muy bien. Con la ventaja de que podrán contar con nosotros, ¿verdad Roy? Seremos para nuestros nietos los abuelos que nuestros hijos no pudieron tener.

Estás fuera de tiempo  
No soy el hombre que tú quieres  
Nunca debí haber mirado atrás en tu dirección  
Sé que solo son las mismas viejas peleas otra vez, cariño

Esos días desperdiciados sin afecto  
No soy ese tono más, cariño…

(Older. George Michael, crédito al autor)

 

Bertie sonrió levemente ahora para comentar al término de la música con claro tinte de ironía.

-Desde luego, vaya una canción que has elegido para tratar de seducirme.

 

Él la escuchó asintiendo con gesto reflexivo, mas repuso con su habitual tono bromista para eliminar la melancolía que se había adueñado del ambiente.

-Esa canción no iba por ti, tonta, sino por mis pasadas correrías. Desde que te encontré otra vez me hice de verdad mayor. Y quiero decir más responsable.- Se apresuró a matizar por si su esposa le lanzaba otra de sus puyas.-

 

Beruche se rio ahora. Dándose la vuelta para mirar a su marido replicó con visible buen humor.

-Ya lo sé…Si hasta cuando nacieron Kerria y Leval te convertiste en el padre modelo. Eras la mejor canguro que nunca hayan tenido, ¡ji, ji, ji!

 

Y fue el turno de su interlocutor de reír ahora para replicar del mismo modo jovial.

-¡Eh! , pues cuando nuestro nieto o nieta nazca no pienso cambiarle los pañales tanto como a nuestros hijos. De eso te encargarás tú, ¿vale? Yo les enseñaré solamente las tradiciones familiares, comer con apetito de saiyan, jugar al baloncesto y sobre todo, pelear.  
-¡Anda ya! – Replicó Bertie que le sonrió divertida y le dio unas palmaditas en una mejilla para añadir jocosa. -¡Qué te lo crees tú eso, viejo chocho!..  
-¿Chocho? ¡Ahora veras si estoy chocho!...- Exclamó Roy que levantó en brazos a Beruche y se tiró con ella a la cama, entre las risas de su mujer y las suyas propias. -

 

Por su parte Diamante y Esmeralda habían tenido una conversación similar evocando sus antiguos recuerdos, él acariciaba a su esposa que le decía entre pensativa y melancólica.

\- Cariño, ¿te das cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo? Como recuerdo la de veces que llevaba de paseo a Amatista a la salida del internado. Caminábamos por el parque al atardecer, le daba la mano y le iba narrando historias. ¡Me hacía esas preguntas tan graciosas! A veces le compraba algún juguete, ¡y ella se alegraba tanto! Después me contaba las cosas que hacía en la guardería ¡Era una niña tan bonita!

 

Éste curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa y puso una mano sobre los hombros de su esposa animándola.

\- Si. Pero nuestra niña creció y ya es una mujer casada que dentro de poco va a ser madre a su vez. Y tú y yo seremos abuelos y podremos pasear a nuestro nieto o nieta.  
\- Por un lado lo estoy deseando.- Suspiró su contertulia sentenciando con un enigmático.- Sin embargo por otro…

Diamante la miró sorprendido. No sabía que estaría pasando por la mente de su mujer. Así le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no estás ilusionada?  
-Claro que lo estoy.- Se apresuró a responder ella que enseguida le aclaró.- Pero es que veo como se nos escapa el tiempo entre los dedos.

 

Ahora fue su interlocutor quién la besó en los labios con suavidad y tomando cariñosamente el mentón de su esposa en una de sus manos repuso con optimismo.

-Todavía nos queda mucho por disfrutar. Y sobre todo ahora, cuando el bebé nazca. Ver cómo crece. Y tú podrás darle mimos y comprarle cosas como hacías con nuestra hija. Será como revivir esa bonita historia otra vez.  
-Tienes razón. - Convino Esmeralda recostándose sobre el pecho de su esposo y añadiendo convencida. - Si, será tan bonito como antes, pero tendré algunas arrugas más. - Sonrió para agregar con una no disimulada pena, fingida en un cincuenta por ciento tan sólo - y no creo que los hombres me miren como entonces.  
-¡Pero bueno! - exclamó Diamante aparentando un jovial enfado. - ¿Cómo que te miren los hombres? ¡De eso nada, tú eres mía y muy mía, abuelita!  
-¡Tonto!, no me llames abuela antes de tiempo.- Protestó melosamente Esmeralda que le untó la cara con crema del cutis mientras se reían. -

 

Pasadas esas risas ella añadió, con un tono que podía entrever un cierto reproche hacia sí misma.

-Ojalá hubiera pasado más tiempo con nuestra hija cuando era pequeña. Si hubiéramos estado juntos más veces. Si yo misma hubiese compartido más momentos a su lado…  
-Estuvimos juntos siempre que pudimos. – La animó su marido con tono comprensivo para justificar. – Pero nunca fue fácil. Debimos enfrentar muchas amenazas y luego nuestros trabajos.   
-Es curioso. Ahora que pienso en eso me parece cada vez menos importante y siento que lo único valioso de verdad es la familia.- Le confesó ella. -  
-Yo también, pero Esmeralda cariño. – Pudo replicar él. - Para darnos cuenta de algo así, hemos tenido que aprenderlo durante todos estos años. A veces recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que solo viví para una absurda venganza. Preso de un amor tan imposible como irreal. Pero creo firmemente que al final hemos tenido mucha suerte en nuestras vidas. Sobre todo porque tuvimos una segunda oportunidad. Y creo que la hemos aprovechado muy bien.  
-Sí, es cierto – convino ella ahora -. Y ¿sabes una cosa?- Él negó con la cabeza a la espera de escucharla, su esposa no se hizo de rogar y le comentó. - Lo primero que haré cuando vea a nuestra hija será decirle que, por nada del mundo, deje de pasar ni un solo instante más de lo necesario lejos de su niño. Que le vea crecer. Debe compartir todos los momentos que pueda a su lado. Eso es algo que no debe perderse porque después no hay vuelta atrás.  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que será un niño?- Quiso saber él con gesto sorprendido.-  
-No lo sé. Algo me lo dice, es como si dentro de mí tuviera esa certeza.- Le confesó su esposa que sin embargo tampoco parecía saber la causa. – Pero es lo que presiento dentro de mi corazón.

 

Diamante no respondió, se limitó a abrazarla por la cintura. Entre tanto Leval y Amatista cenaban en esos mismos momentos, ambos muy ilusionados. Tanto que al muchacho se le había olvidado completamente incluso la mala experiencia que había tenido con aquellos dioses tan volubles. Amatista por su parte se preguntaba en voz alta como iban a llamar al niño o niña. Su esposo pensaba en varios nombres, tanto él como su mujer propusieron algunos, pero no les convencían demasiado hasta que...

-¿Qué te parecería llamarle Asthel si fuese niño?- propuso Leval. - Era el nombre de mi padre en su otra vida. Como nadie se llama así ahora, no habría equívocos...  
\- Y si es niña se podría llamar Maray, como mi abuela.- Repuso Amatista. -La madre de mi madre. Ella no la conoció y seguro que le haría muchísima ilusión. Porque a mí ya me pusieron el nombre de la madre de mi padre.  
\- Vale,- concedió alegremente Leval. - Me parece un nombre muy bonito. Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás en pocos años podamos usar los dos.

 

Amatista sonrió muy feliz, cuando terminaron la cena los dos regresaron a casa y se acostaron a dormir. Estaban muy cansados, en verdad había sido un día muy largo. Ya habían apagado la luz cuando un resplandor azulado iluminó la habitación, ¡no podían creerlo! Era Soa que había aparecido justo al pie de su cama.

-¡Oh no, es increíble! ¿Es que nunca nos vais a dejar en paz? - Exclamó Leval levantando los brazos al aire en actitud exagerada (o quizás no tanto) de contrariedad. -

 

Pero Soa ignorando las quejas de aquella criatura, les miró curiosa y preguntó expectante

-¡Oid humanos! ¿Cuándo vais a hacer hijos? Tú hembra, decías que estabas embarazada... ¿qué es eso? ¿Son hijos? ¿Qué son los hijos?

 

Amatista suspiró, y viendo que no había otro remedio se levantó de la cama y con mucha calma y resignación, se dispuso a explicarle las cosas a la diosa.

\- Verás. Cuando hicimos sexo, hace unas semanas, Leval me puso dentro una semilla. Luego esa semilla va creciendo, yo la alimentaré en mi interior y se formará un bebé.  
-¿Si? - Exclamó Soa con cara de no comprender preguntando de seguido con voz chillona. - ¿Un bebe? ¿Qué es un bebé?  
\- Es un humano como nosotros pero más pequeño, luego crece.- Explicó Amatista pacientemente proponiéndole a su interlocutora en un golpe de inspiración. - Deberías ir a la sala de maternidad de un hospital y lo verías.  
\- Si, iré a verlo.- Asintió Soa ansiosa por hacerlo para querer saber de inmediato. - ¿A dónde debo ir? - Amatista le dijo donde estaba el hospital y la curiosa diosa desapareció. -

 

Leval suspiró y su esposa volvió a meterse en la cama, él le dijo aliviado mientras la abrazaba.

\- Has estado muy bien, conseguiste que se fuese.  
-¡En el fondo son como niños! - Rio su esposa que añadió despreocupadamente. - Realmente no creo que sean malos, lo que sucede es que no saben nada de nosotros.  
-¡Ja!, pues vaya unos dioses. - Sonrió él de forma irónica. - Las galaxias no tienen secretos para ellos pero les asombra el nacimiento de un niño.  
\- Quizá porque en el fondo eso sea lo más maravilloso y misterioso de todo.- Suspiró la joven con expresión pensativa. - Más que cualquier otra cosa.  
\- Vamos a dormir Amatista,- le pidió él. - Estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo pensar en nada y menos en cosas tan filosóficas. Además, mañana debo incorporarme pronto a la base.  
\- Sí, yo tengo laboratorio y pasado llegarán nuestros padres. - Recordó ella con alegría pero agregando con cierto poso de inquietud. - Vamos a estar muy atareados.

 

Su marido convino en ello. Por fin ambos sin más sobresaltos pudieron descansar. Al día siguiente, Leval se marchó a la base y Amatista a su puesto en el laboratorio. El normalmente serio Mazoui, se reía a carcajadas cuando su primo le contó lo ocurrido en su habitación con esa diosa tan pesada. Mientras, Sandy y Coraíon llegaron por fin a la nave. Ella se acercó a ver a sus amigas al laboratorio, y a Naya que también estaba hoy allí como ginecóloga de Amatista. Todas la recibieron con mucha alegría y corrió a abrazar a la futura mamá.

-¡Muchas felicidades Amatista!,- le dijo muy jovialmente Sandy añadiendo - estoy segura de que será un niño muy sano.  
-¿Ya sabes que va a ser un niño?,- le dijo Satory sorprendida. -  
\- Es una intuición.- Repuso ésta reafirmándose. - Creo que va a ser un chico.  
\- ¡Qué curioso!- Hablé con mi madre por holo comunicación hace poco y me comentó lo mismo. -  
\- ¿Tú que prefieres, Amatista?- Quiso saber Sandy con patente interés. -  
\- Bueno, me da igual. - Terció animadamente la aludida. - Lo que venga será muy bien recibido, pero creo que a Leval le haría mucha ilusión un niño.  
\- Pero, seguro que si fuese una niña también le gustaría. ¿Verdad? - Afirmó Naya uniéndose a la conversación -.  
\- Claro que sí,- sonrió Amatista agregando con visible orgullo y sentido del humor. - Leval está entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre. ¡Podría envolverle un melón entre pañales y él se los cambiaría! - Rio al sentenciar esto último. -

 

Las demás también rieron a carcajadas por la ocurrencia y siguieron conversando bastante rato hasta que terminaron su jornada, después todos se reunieron a comer. Se contaron sus respectivas experiencias, tanto en la nave como en el planeta. Coraíon les dijo a Leval y Amatista que su casa iba muy adelantada. La tendrían dentro de pocos meses. Y que, había oído rumores de que habría una sorpresa adicional, pero ni él mismo sabía de qué podría tratarse. La futura mamá estaba ilusionada en irse a vivir allí antes de que su hijo naciera. Mazoui, al oír esto, pensaba en hacerle a Satory una proposición más seria, quizá matrimonio, pero aun no se decidía. Alan y Naya escuchaban, sobre todo ella, con mucha atención. La extraterrestre quería estar al corriente de la manera de hacer las cosas entre los humanos. La verdad es que se sentía muy atraída por su novio y quería saber cómo debía comportarse. Sandy también se planteaba su situación con Coraíon. Él no sabía aún la verdad acerca de cómo era ella. La muchacha dudaba en decírselo, pero, a fin de cuentas, Mazoui había tenido que pasar por lo mismo y ella fue quien le animó, ahora no podría echarse atrás. Pensó que mejor sería conocerle un poco mejor y aceptar su proposición de salir con él. Al principio con calma, luego ya se vería.

-Si- meditaba la joven científica.- Primero quiero comprobar que los dos podemos llegar a algo más serio. Después… el tiempo dirá.

 

Entre tanto en la Tierra, reunidos en el santuario Hikawa como era costumbre, las antiguas guerreras del espacio solar interior celebraban una pequeña conferencia. Usagi se erigía en el centro de un corrillo y declaraba con alegría.

-Al parecer las noticias se han confirmado, Amatista está embarazada.  
-En cuanto pueda iré a visitarles a ella y a mi ahijado a Bios.- Terció Ami, con visible contento a su vez.- Así veré también a Naya…  
-Dales muchos recuerdos.- Le pidió Minako.- Nosotras no podemos ir…  
-No, y menos ahora. Por lo que sabemos, este acontecimiento marca un momento muy importante. –Comentó Makoto.- Debemos estar vigilantes.  
-Exactamente.- Afirmó Usagi, ya más seria.- Aunque solo podremos intervenir llegado el momento. Tú Ami puedes ir a verles cuando quieras. Mi hija y sus guardianas, junto con Neherenia y su grupo vigilarán por allí. Y, dentro de poco, quizás otras antiguas amigas se nos unirán.  
-¿Acaso estás hablando de…?- Se sorprendió Rei.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió con una sonrisa. No obstante agregó…

-Eso todavía no ha pasado. Si todo continúa como debe ser sucederá. Pero…  
-Ya- la cortó Minako en esta ocasión con tono entre jocoso y resignado.- No nos puedes decir cuando…  
-Sí, este cuento ya nos lo conocemos.- Se sonrió Makoto a su vez.-  
-¿Y qué pasa con esos dioses?- Quiso saber Rei.-  
-No son nada de lo que nosotras nos tengamos que ocupar.- Hablé con alguien que me tranquilizó a ese respecto.- Le contestó Usagi sin conceder demasiada importancia a eso. Para de pronto tornar su gesto en otro más grave al sentenciar.- Ahora estoy realmente preocupada por tres cosas. La primera es la situación en Nuevo Vegeta.  
-Entonces, ¿las cosas siguen mal?- Quiso saber Rei.-  
-Cuando Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru fueron a visitar a Lornd y Setsuna volvieron muy asustadas.- Comentó Makoto con seriedad.- Y todas las conocéis, no se dejan impresionar con facilidad, ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo.  
-Ante todo Seren no debe ser informada de esto.- Les pidió Usagi, quien agregó.- Debemos tener confianza, alguien resolverá esta situación. Pero no será a corto plazo.  
-Tampoco podríamos hacer mucho aunque quisiéramos.- Suspiró Minako.-   
-Sin embargo me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Doran, el hijo de Seira y de Calix.- Comentó Usagi.- Traté de hablar con él pero no estaba demasiado dispuesto a atender razones…  
-¿Y no pudiste decirle el motivo?- Inquirió Rei.- Eso seguro que le haría comprender la situación. Es un chico listo.

La aludida movió la cabeza con pesar. Enseguida respondió…

 

-Setsuna me rogó que no lo hiciera. No quiere que Seren se vea involucrada. Ella está más segura aquí…  
-Pero ella sospecha algo, lo sé.- Afirmó Ami.- Ya cuando retornó hace tiempo de su mundo las cosas no estaban bien.   
-Pues ahora están muchísimo peor. Al borde de la guerra civil.- Les desveló Usagi dejándolas horrorizadas.-   
-En tal caso debemos apoyar a nuestros amigos.- Dijo Makoto.- Es nuestro deber.  
-Lo sé muy bien, pero ni Lornd ni Setsuna nos han pedido ayuda oficialmente.- Repuso Usagi.-  
-Está claro que no quieren involucrarnos. Si estallase una guerra y apoyásemos a un bando nos convertiríamos irremediablemente en enemigos del otro. Y entonces eso podría acarrearnos represalias. Como ataques a la Tierra o a la Luna.- Explicó Minako.-  
-Por eso no desean meternos en ello. Pero si Seren, en su condición de princesa de los saiyan acudiera, sucedería lo mismo. También es la Guerrera Plutón ahora. Sería como si nosotros interviniéramos. – Suspiró Rei.- ¡Y sin previa declaración de guerra!   
-Por esa razón debemos hacer lo imposible para que Doran no le cuente lo sucedido. Le pedí a Neherenia que tratara por todos los medios de contener al embajador. – Confesó Usagi agregando al parecer con menos inquietud.- El segundo problema ya está en vías de solución. O al menos se pretende atajar antes de que vuelva a manifestarse. Tengo algunas reuniones pendientes al más alto nivel con intermediarios de los gobiernos de la Tierra. A su debido tiempo os informaré.  
-Muy bien.- Añadió Ami queriendo saber.- ¿Y la tercera amenaza?...

 

Su amiga entonces, adoptó una expresión más grave aún si cabía para sentenciar.

\- Es la más peligrosa de todas, aunque la menos urgente. Es por esa razón principalmente, por la que debemos prepararnos muy bien. Y sobre todo por la que se han hecho todas estas cosas durante estos años…Tenemos aliados que se están preparando para ser la primera fuerza de intervención. Deben dar tiempo al que tendrá que resolver esa crisis para que esté listo…

 

Y ante las atentas expresiones de sus compañeras la que sería soberana del futuro les dio algún que otro detalle…Entre tanto, en el reino de la Luna Nueva, fue la reina Neherenia quién, tratando de ser fiel a la palabra dada a Serenity, le pidió al embajador que acudiera a sus estancias. Éste no tardó. Enseguida, tras pasar por los preceptivos controles diplomáticos, fue guiado por la joven camarera de la soberana quién tocó a la puerta de las habitaciones de ésta.

-Majestad, soy Anaris, vengo con el noble embajador Doran.  
-Que pase.- Se escuchó decir desde el interior.-

 

La joven abrió la puerta permitiendo el paso a su acompañante, una vez entró Doran, Anaris cerró quedándose fuera. El saiyan caminó hacia el fondo de la estancia en donde Neherenia le aguardaba vestida con un informal jersey y unos pantalones vaqueros, al estilo terrestre.

-¿Me mandasteis llamar, Señora? - Preguntó cortésmente él.-   
-Muchas gracias por atender mi requerimiento.- Respondió ella de un modo muy diplomático, aunque adoptando un tratamiento más familiar al añadir.- Deseaba hablar contigo sobre un tema muy espinoso.  
-¿Acaso os referís al asunto de mi planeta?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, - Contestó la soberana sin más rodeos.- Enseguida debo regresar a la Tierra, estoy cursando estudios allí como ya sabes. Una muy querida amiga me aguarda. No obstante, antes de eso, debo pedirte un gran favor.  
-¿De qué se trata? Si está en mi mano contad con ello, Majestad.- Declaró Doran inasequible esta vez a una mayor familiaridad en el trato.-  
-Te suplico que no le digas nada a la princesa Seren de lo que está sucediendo.- Le pidió ella con una mirada llena de intensidad y preocupación.- Por favor.

 

El saiyan movió la cabeza y se paseó nervioso por el cuarto. Tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de replicar.

-Sabéis perfectamente que tengo un juramento de lealtad hacia mis soberanos y que mi deber es, ante todo, la protección de mi mundo.  
-Y eso es precisamente lo que te estoy pidiendo.- Afirmó la reina.-   
-No, eso es lo que la reina Serenity desea que yo haga. Y no me parece honorable por su parte. Decidme. ¿Qué clase de aliados son aquellos que en hora de necesidad dan la espalda a sus amigos? Nosotros siempre hemos acudido cuando la Tierra o la Luna se han visto amenazadas. ¿Y nos lo pagan así?...- Replicó con creciente indignación.-

 

Neherenia suspiró, aquello le iba a ser difícil. Entendía el punto de vista de su interlocutor, aunque él no sabía muchas cosas. Por ello, sonrió débilmente y convino.

-Si las cosas fueran de ese modo no podría estar más de acuerdo. Pero, no es así.  
-¿En qué os basáis para decir eso?- Quiso saber Doran.- ¿Acaso no sabéis que mi madre y mi hermana han sido humilladas? Al igual que mi padre. Y mi tío Blinz. ¿Es que ignoras que la autoridad de los soberanos se ha visto puesta en entredicho? ¡Necesitan ayuda! Si no son capaces de mantenerse firmes o son derrotados…entonces la Tierra y la Luna…  
-¡Eso no ocurrirá! - Le cortó Neherenia ahora con un tono más contundente, para preguntar a su vez a su sorprendido contertulio.- ¿Acaso no confiáis en ellos?  
-Nada tiene que ver si confío en ellos o no. Mi deber y el de la princesa Seren es estar donde podamos servir mejor a nuestros soberanos y defenderles.- Replicó él del mismo modo.-  
-¿Y quién no te dice que, aceptando el consejo de Serenity no estarías haciendo eso mismo? ¿Quién no te asegura que quizás la reina de la Luna Blanca y de Neo Cristal Tokio está a su vez cumpliendo los deseos de tus soberanos?

 

Eso dejó atónito a Doran, ahora sí que no sabía que replicar, apenas si pudo querer saber…

-¿Me estáis diciendo que?...  
-Oficialmente no te he dicho nada. Solo te pido que confíes en mi palabra… Solamente eso.- Suspiró Neherenia quien obsequiándole con una mirada llena de esperanza y algo de temor, insistió.- ¿Lo harás por mí?

 

Ante aquello al saiyan solo le quedó suspirar también, en su caso soltar el aire e inspirar profundamente para guardar silencio durante unos momentos, bajar la cabeza como si estuviera meditando y finalmente conceder tras esa lucha interna entre emociones…

-Si me lo pedís así…os doy mi palabra. Aguardaré. Pero solo hasta tener ordenes de mi mundo. Yo mismo enviaré una misiva a mis soberanos por un canal privado. Esperaré sus órdenes. No puedo prometeros más…  
-No te pido más que eso.- Sonrió ahora Neherenia con visible alivio en su semblante.-   
-¿Cuándo partiréis?- Quiso saber él, acercándose hasta la joven y dedicándola una intensa mirada.-  
-Mañana.- Respondió. - Sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra. Por eso me iré más tranquila.  
-Yo...

 

El saiyajin pareció querer decir algo, se aproximó tanto que por unos instantes la soberana se inquietó. Sin embargo el joven debió reconsiderarlo dado que retrocedió un par de pasos y, tras inclinarse, añadió.

-Os deseo buen viaje, si puedo retirarme ya…  
-Claro, os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido, gracias embajador,- Declaró ella rematando con voz queda.- Por todo…

 

Doran hizo otra leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó. Neherenia se quedó allí, sentada en su sillón, aferrada a un cojín y suspirando con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo casi frenético…

-¡Ojalá hubiera otro modo! En fin…Ahora debo serenarme y pensar en la vuelta a la Golden…

 

La soberana echaba muchísimo de menos a Idina y al resto. Cuando su querida amiga estuvo en la Luna en las últimas vacaciones las dos lo pasaron muy bien. No obstante Nehie ya tenía en su mente muchas preocupaciones por aquel entonces. Quizás no trató a Idina con todo el afecto ni la dispensó la atención que se merecía. Luego, su amiga se marchó a empezar en la universidad y ella no pudo acompañarla. A este paso, Neherenia se había perdido ya como de costumbre buena parte del curso. Tendría que estudiar muy duro para recuperarlo. Aparte claro está, de atender a sus labores de gobierno. Y por si eso fuera poco era su deber de aliada el auxiliar a Serenity y Endimión. A consecuencia de ello, se veía obligada a tratar de retener a Doran con palabras suaves y un tono tan suplicante que quizás ese guerrero pudiera interpretarlo de otro modo. Si bien debía admitirse a sí misma que, estando a su lado, se sentía turbada. Era un hombre muy atractivo y fuerte y le atraía sin duda. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su corazón seguía ocupado por el recuerdo de Granate. Y por si eso fuera poco su obligación era la de conducirse en todo momento como reina de la Luna Nueva y velar por el bienestar de sus habitantes. Después estaba aquel extraño cometido que le desvelasen en la misma Golden. Otra cosa para la que sus poderes como Sailor Shadow iban a ser requeridos. Y también, para acabar de rematarlo todo, estaba lo que Chibiusa le comentara sobre ese otro proyecto que iban a acometer los gobiernos de la Tierra, para el que precisarían una vez más de su cooperación. Suspiró entre cansada y aliviada…

-Si yo estoy así, no quiero ni imaginar como estarán los futuros reyes de Cristal Tokio…

 

Los dioses por su parte seguían observando a los humanos con atención. Soa fue al lugar que Amatista le había dicho. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a un montón de bebés en la sala de maternidad. Le recordaban a peluchito pero con mucho menos pelo. Tenía ganas de jugar un poco con ellos. Sin embargo, recordando su promesa de no molestar a esas frágiles criaturas, se limitó únicamente a observar. Aunque quedó perpleja cuando con sumo cuidado se acercó a alguno de esos pequeños seres y le sonrió, el mini humano esbozó una mueca en su pequeña boquita. Ni ese ni los otros parecían tenerla ningún miedo. Sorprendida y divertida por aquello permaneció un rato más mirándoles. Al cabo de unos instantes vio a una humana grande, vestida de blanco, tomar a uno de esos pequeños seres y mecerle entre los brazos. Aquello la dejó bastante sorprendida. También le colocaba algo en la boca cuando el bebé emitía una especie de chillidos estridentes que los humanos llamaban llorar. En cuanto aquella humana adulta se marchó Soa decidió imitarla. Una de las mini criaturas estaba llorando, de modo que ella hizo aparecer sobre su propio cuerpo las mismas ropas de esa humana y la imitó.

-¡Chiiisss, calla, calla peluchito! – le decía con voz cantarina a ese pequeño ser en tanto le mecía a imitación de lo que había visto hacer antes. – Peluchito bonito… ¡chisss!

 

Y para su sorpresa y satisfacción el bebé dejó de llorar, ella incluso hizo aparecer el mismo artilugio que había visto llevar a la cuidadora de antes y se lo colocó en la boquita al niño. Ahora éste cerró sus ojitos y parecía estar… ¿cómo lo llamaban los humanos? ¡Ah!, si, durmiendo. Como Soa creyó recordar que eso era muy importante para aquellos seres volvió a dejar al pequeño en su cunita. Muy entusiasmada por sus progresos en el arte de comprender a esas curiosas criaturas parecidas a peluchito se marchó y se reunió con sus compañeros para contárselo.

\- Es muy raro,- describió desconcertada - son muy pequeños y tienen la cabeza casi más grande que el cuerpo, pero son muy graciosos. No saben andar, ni hablar, sólo hacen ruidos y se comunican con eso.  
-¡Vaya cosa más extraña! - Intervino Zoen que preguntó intrigada.- ¿Y de dónde salen?

 

Encogiéndose de hombros como había visto hacer a los humanos, Soa les explicó lo que la graciosa criatura rubia que iba a tener un bebé le contase. Todos la miraron asombrados excepto Redan que ya conocía un poco mejor esas cosas. Entonces intervino Dialen que dijo de forma indiferente.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa eso? Tenemos una misión muy delicada de la que ocuparnos.

 

No obstante Zoen, ignorando a su compañero, siguió preguntando a Soa. Parecía tener mucho interés.

-¿Y de dónde los sacan, los fabrican?  
\- Ya te lo he dicho,- repuso su compañera con expresión cansina repitiendo una vez más lo que ella había oído de Amatista. - El macho pone una semilla dentro de la hembra y ella lo fabrica dentro de su… - se palpó la zona del vientre sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para nombrarlo y añadió llena de confusión. - Ésta parte se le hincha, porqué lo lleva ahí dentro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué lo lleva dentro? ¡Qué primitivo!,- exclamó Zoen horrorizada. -  
\- Para esos seres debe de ser muy incómodo - especuló Buruk desapasionadamente a la par que añadía con el mismo desinterés. - Son un poco tontos ¿Por qué no los fabrican fuera?   
\- Pues no les molesta en absoluto.- Rebatió Soa agregando divertida - ¡es más, hasta les hace ilusión, según dicen!...  
\- A estos humanos no hay quien los entienda,- declaró Dialen demostrando tan poco interés como la mayoría de sus compañeros, más cuando se encogió de hombros para sentenciar. - Bueno, supongo que el Creador les haría así por alguna razón.  
\- Está bien, ahora dejemos ese tema.- Intervino Redan declarando no sin ironía - es muy interesante pero tenemos que hablar un poco de la misión que nos ocupa... 

 

Y esas palabras surtieron inmediato efecto puesto que, todos en corro, se dispusieron a escuchar las indicaciones de su compañero...


	9. El anuncio de una nueva boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otras parejas se van conformando poco a poco. Y las familias se reunen.

Pasaron dos días y las familias llegaron a la nave. Roy, Beruche, Diamante y Esmeralda corrieron a abrazar a sus hijos. Amatista y Leval estaban muy felices y les contaron a sus padres los planes que tenían. Todos estaban reunidos cenando en el mejor restaurante de la nave.

-Tenemos intención de llamarle Asthel si es un niño y Maray si es niña.- Les informó Leval. -  
-Así estaremos representadas las dos familias.- Dijo Roy con un gesto de aprobación. - ¿Qué te parece a ti, Diamante?   
-¡Estupendo!,- exclamó éste con visible complacencia - de todas formas mi hermano ya le puso el nombre de nuestro padre a su primer hijo, así no habrá equívocos.  
-A mí me hace mucha ilusión que si es niña se llame como mi madre.- Intervino Esmeralda visiblemente emocionada. -  
-Pues en mi caso me pasa igual que a Diamante,- añadió Beruche. - Como Cooan le puso a su hija el nombre de nuestra madre....  
-Tengo muchas ganas de tenerlo, sea niño o niña- les dijo ilusionadamente Amatista. -  
-¿De cuánto dijiste que estabas? - Preguntó su suegra con interés. -  
-De poco más de un seis semanas. Puede que de siete. - Contestó la chica acariciándose ligera y cariñosamente el abdomen. -  
-Cuídate mucho, ¡eh, hija! - le pidió su padre también con afecto y orgullo. -

 

Cambiaron de tema y surgió el de los misteriosos dioses. Leval y Amatista no quisieron mencionar los detalles más desagradables, pero sí que tenían una fuerza inmensa.

-Afortunadamente apareció otro que sí nos respetaba y logró convencer a los demás de que nos dejasen en paz. - Les dijo ella con un suspiro de alivio. -  
-Menos mal que todo terminó bien, debo reconocer que me ofusqué.- Admitió Leval avergonzado tratando de explicarse. -No podía contra ellos y eso me dio mucha rabia. Sobre todo pensaba en que tú y el tío Lornd os avergonzaríais de mí.- Añadió cariacontecido, dirigiéndose a su padre. -  
-Hijo, eso es normal en un guerrero del Espacio.- Le dijo Roy con tono conciliador. - No nos gusta perder contra nadie. Pero debes saber cuando aguantarte y reconocer la superioridad del enemigo si está tan clara. No es nada vergonzoso ni debes sentirte mal. Hiciste lo posible y eso me llena de orgullo, ¡aunque fuese una insensatez! Comprende que ya no se trata solamente de ti. Tienes una mujer y ahora también tendrás un hijo de los que ocuparte. - Concluyó ahora a modo de cariñoso reproche. -  
-Por esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu padre- intervino Beruche que añadió más preocupada.- Hijo debes tener cuidado. Tienes una familia. ¿Te paraste a pensar que hubiera sido de Amatista y del niño, por no decir de nosotros, si te hubiera sucedido algo?

 

El muchacho miró hacia la mesa sin saber que decir. Sus padres tenían toda la razón. Ahora, considerando la situación de forma fría y racional se percataba de hasta donde había llegado su grado de irresponsabilidad. De modo que aceptando su culpa pudo aun así replicar con tono suave.

-Lo sé mamá. Ahora ya me he dado cuenta. Lamento tanto haber perdido el control. Pero precisamente os recordé a vosotros, siempre luchasteis contra cualquier amenaza, incluso después de casaros. Y nunca os echasteis atrás para proteger a los demás.  
\- Si. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, hijo. – Le explicó su padre ahora con tono conciliador. – Siempre que luchamos fue porque no tuvimos otra opción. Nunca lo buscamos ni desafiamos a nadie, salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario.  
\- Es cierto. – Pudo decir el chico declarando para satisfacción de todos sus oyentes – no dejaré que mi orgullo vuelva a ofuscarme jamás hasta ese punto. Os doy mi palabra.  
-De todas maneras fuiste muy valiente- le alabó Diamante tratando de desdramatizar - atreverte a luchar contra esos seres tan poderosos. Recuerdo que cuando bajé a buscar a Esmeralda temblaba sólo de sentir las energías de los demonios más terribles del averno. Luego, percibí otra inmensa, la de otro ser que no logro recordar.  
-Pues ahora que pienso - intervino su esposa tratando de esforzarse como si ella misma quisiera acordarse de algo. - Yo...recuerdo a un ser muy poderoso, sólo vagamente. Ahora viene a mi memoria que me pronosticó que tendría una hija.

 

Ella miró a Amatista que a su vez la observaba con expresión curiosa, la joven tenía un aspecto mucho más maduro. Su pelo estaba cortado en forma de media melena y llevaba un foulard en el cuello. En ese instante un repentino flash le recorrió la mente a su madre, en algún momento había visto esa imagen antes.

\- ¡Dios mío!,- exclamó Esmeralda que entonces recordó para sorpresa de todos, añadiendo de seguido. - Eres igual a la imagen que me mostraron cuando estaba aún en el limbo. Me lo contaron, tú eras la hija que estábamos destinados a tener….y…no sé. Me dijeron algo más pero no logro acordarme.  
-Puede que a medida que las cosas ocurran lo recuerdes. Seguro que era algo importante pero que no debe ser revelado todavía. No sé, si Tommy estuviera aquí él podría decirnos más. - Conjeturó Roy observando a su consuegra con asombro. – Cuando le vea le preguntaré…

 

Lo cierto es que todos le miraron coincidiendo con esas palabras. Era como si alguien les fuera mostrando una especie de puzle, las piezas iban encajando a medida que los años pasaban.

-Bueno,- terció Beruche sacándoles de aquellas reflexiones. - Dejad de pensar en esas cosas, lo que tenga que ocurrir ya ocurrirá.- E hizo gala de un tono más jovial para cambiar de tema. - ¿Sabéis que Kerria y las otras chicas además de Cooan, Petz, Karaberasu y sus maridos, vienen para acá? Tienen muchas ganas de veros y de conocer esta nave.  
-¡Es estupendo!,- exclamó Amatista muy ilusionada - la familia reunida otra vez.  
-Dentro de poco tendremos ya nuestra casa.- Agregó Leval ahora muy contento también - espero que estéis aquí para verla estrenada.  
-Claro hijo,- sonrió su padre dándole una palmada en la espalda. -Tu madre y yo ya estamos casi jubilados y tu suegro más todavía, ¿no es cierto principito?, es que estás hecho un vejete. - Le dijo jocosamente a su amigo al tiempo que también le daba una palmadita en el hombro. - No tendremos nada mejor que hacer.  
-Mira quién fue a hablar.- Repuso Diamante contraatacando con sorna. - Si dentro de poco se te caerán los dientes en la sopa.  
-¡Si yo no llevo dentadura postiza! - rio Roy - no hables por ti....  
-¿Ah no?,- sonrió su consuegro exhibiendo su puño para declarar a modo de pretendida amenaza. -Pues créeme. Dentro de nada la vas a llevar...  
-Callaros ya, parecéis críos.- Les amonestó Esmeralda, no obstante con gesto divertido. -  
-Es verdad,- les regañó Bertie uniéndose a su consuegra y amiga, moviendo la cabeza en tanto agregaba condescendiente. - La verdad es que podíais dejar de gastar siempre las mismas bromas. ¡A ver si variáis el repertorio!

 

Ante las risas de Leval y Amatista. Roy y Diamante trataban de defenderse de las acusaciones de sus dos mujeres.

-Pero cubito,- objetó Roy. -Solo es una charla amistosa entre camaradas. ¿Verdad Diamante, viejo amigo?  
-Es verdad,- se apresuró a convenir éste - no hace falta que os enfadéis y Roy...viejo lo serás tú.

 

Su consuegro respondió tirándole la servilleta a su amigo que a su vez le pegó con la suya en la cabeza. Esmeralda y Beruche les reprendieron nuevamente como si de dos chiquillos se tratasen. Leval y Amatista se miraron sonriendo. Habían echado mucho de menos aquel ambiente familiar. La joven intervino entonces con tono emotivo. Aquello le afectaba trayendo a su mente muchos recuerdos y también el pesar por la pérdida de algunos amigos y seres queridos. En su estado quizás se dejó envolver demasiado por esas sensaciones cuando declaró.

-¡Soy tan feliz de que estemos todos juntos otra vez! .Llegué a creer que nunca volvería a veros.

 

Se le saltaban las lágrimas y Esmeralda abrazó a su hija. Su padre y su suegro cesaron sus bromas y miraron la escena emocionados.

\- Cariño – le susurró su madre con tono afectuoso mientras le enjugaba alguna lágrima.- Ahora estamos juntos otra vez y ya no nos separaremos.  
-Después de tantos años y tantas batallas creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de ser una familia normal. Bien nos lo hemos ganado. - Declaró reflexivamente Roy. -  
-Ya van dos cosas que dices esta noche en las que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, amigo - sonrió Diamante asintiendo suavemente en tanto añadía para quitarte hierro al momento. – Eso me empieza a preocupar.

 

Aquellas palabras provocaron en efecto las sonrisas de todos. Acabaron la cena y Amatista y Leval se despidieron de sus padres. Volvieron a la casa que tenían en la ciudad, se acostaron al poco rato pues al día siguiente debían trabajar. Entre tanto, los dioses recibieron instrucciones de Redan. Debían comenzar a buscar al Mensajero. Se separaron y cada uno partió a recorrer la galaxia en busca de ese enviado del Creador. No obstante Redan se quedó allí, algo le decía que no debía irse muy lejos para localizarlo. En ese mismo instante, Sandy y Coraíon cenaban juntos también. Habían quedado para pasar una noche agradable y charlar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Principalmente de sus amigos. Aunque él estaba inquieto y parecía impaciente durante toda la velada, al fin no pudo resistirlo más y se declaró en los postres. La muchacha al escucharle apenas pudo disimular su incomodidad, se vio puesta en un aprieto. El precipitado chico le pidió una respuesta.

-Sandy, te quiero, deseo que me aceptes y que te cases conmigo.  
-Pero Coraíon - respondió ella visiblemente envarada. - Dijimos que aclararíamos todo cuando volviésemos a Bios...  
-Lo sé, perdóname por no poder esperar - se excusó él añadiendo convencido -...te quiero de verdad...  
-No dudo que me quieras Coraíon,- musitó ella desviando la mirada con pesar - pero yo.

 

El chico miró a Sandy angustiado, apenas podía hablar pero lo hizo. Para él era doloroso pero quería saber lo que ella sentía realmente y así lo preguntó.

-¿No me quieres, verdad?..  
-No Coraíon, yo no siento nada por ti...bueno si, eres un buen chico, me lo he pasado bien contigo, pero… nada más. - Contestó la muchacha que miró hacia la mesa de forma esquiva, pero él la tomó de una mano. -  
-No me lo creo- contestó firmemente el joven que le ordenó. - Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.- Sandy no le miró, y él levantando suavemente la barbilla de la muchacha vio lágrimas en los ojos de ella. - Pero, ¿por qué?, no entiendo por qué me mientes.  
-Es algo difícil de explicar. No sé si lo entenderías,- balbuceó su interlocutora con semblante consternado. -  
-¡Dímelo!,- le pidió preocupado urgiéndola con tintes de apremio en su quebrada voz. - Quiero entenderlo. ¿Que es lo que lo he hecho mal? Me he precipitado quizás. Lo siento mucho.  
-No, no es por ti.- Replicó ella con pesar, para musitar resignadamente a modo de despedida. – Déjalo, no vale la pena Coraíon. Créeme, te mereces algo mejor.

 

Muy abatida Sandy se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse pero él no quiso renunciar así. ¡La quería!, era una chica estupenda, y no solo por su atractivo físico, o su inteligencia. Él podía ver que era bondadosa y que posiblemente algo le estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero no la iba a abandonar, deseaba tratar de resolver aquello. Así pues la sujetó de un brazo con suavidad y la hizo girarse para enfrentar su mirada a la de él.

-Claro que merece la pena, no hay nadie para mí que sea mejor que tú- rebatió el muchacho afirmando con decisión.- Te quiero, no voy a renunciar a ti por las buenas. Si no quieres a otro y me quieres a mí, entonces ¿qué problema hay? Quizás es que necesitas más tiempo. Te daré más tiempo. Sandy, estoy enamorado de ti, quiero que compartas mi vida.

 

Pero la chica movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos para tratar de contener la catarata de lágrimas que le brotaban.

-¡El problema soy yo, Coraíon! - Le confesó ella a punto de echarse a llorar. Trato de contenerse sin conseguirlo, para apenas poder agregar entre sollozos. - Si supieras como soy yo realmente, no sé si me amarías.  
-Seas como seas, si no me lo dices no podremos saberlo. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero. ¿Vale? – Repuso conciliatoriamente él. -

 

El chico le enjugó las lágrimas con patente afecto y suavidad, dándose cuenta de que algunos comensales comenzaban a observar de reojo e incluso abiertamente aquella embarazosa escena, así que templando su tono le propuso a la chica con más serenidad 

-Vamos a mi hotel. Allí podremos hablar más tranquilos. Y podrás decirme qué es eso que tanto te preocupa.

 

La chica aceptó, no tenía sentido prolongar aquello demasiado y acompañó a Coraíon. Tras pagar la cuenta salieron y tomaron un deslizador. Ninguno de ellos habló. El muchacho clavaba su preocupada mirada en ella pero Sandy solo miraba a sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Al fin, tras unos quince minutos que parecieron eternos llegaron al hotel de éste y subieron a su habitación. El chico la besó en los labios con mucha pasión, pero ella se separó y le dio la espalda. Estaba claro que él la quería, pero ¿seguiría sintiendo lo mismo cuando descubriera como era en realidad? Sandy deseaba haber podido ocultarlo pero no quería mantener una relación basada en la mentira. ¡Esta vez no! Si su destino era vivir sola lo aceptaba, era preferible antes que engañar a alguien a quién amaba de veras. De todos modos no sería peor a la otra vez. Y ya estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, pero pese a decirse eso tenía miedo y le dolía. Así que, aun siendo muy duro para ella, se armó de valor y le pidió con voz angustiada. Mientras el chico estaba buscando algo en un portátil que tenía.

-Prométeme que por mucho que te sorprendas no saldrás corriendo. ¡Por favor!, no podría soportarlo.  
-Prometido,- respondió él posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica para pedirle con suavidad. - Pero mírame Sandy.

 

Ella se dio lentamente la vuelta, exhibía sin tapujos su apariencia demoniaca, aquellos cabellos morenos se habían tornado pelirrojos y sus ojos lucían el color de la sangre, aunque velados aun por las lágrimas. Su boca apenas entreabierta dejaba ver un par de colmillos afilados y finos que apenas podían detener el temblor de sus labios. La chica esperaba que él se echaría hacia atrás o gritaría o cualquier cosa. Pero, para su sorpresa, Coraíon la miró fijamente sin alterar su semblante comprensivo y cariñoso y no dijo ni hizo nada. Por primera vez en su vida Sandy se sentía muy confusa. No tenía idea de lo que el muchacho podría estar pensando. Era incapaz tan siquiera de sondearle. ¿Acaso estaba manteniendo su palabra a costa de un enorme auto control y se derrumbaría de un momento a otro? O quizás es que verdaderamente él... Aunque ese pensamiento apenas prosperaba en su mente. Solo era su mayor deseo. De modo que, para salir de esa terrible duda, la muchacha se atrevió a declarar por fin con la voz más grave y gutural que le producía aquella apariencia.

-Así soy en verdad. Mi madre era una diablesa y yo lo soy también. Tengo unos instintos muy difíciles de controlar. Mazoui te lo podrá decir.

 

Coraíon se limitó a sonreír con una mirada tan dulce que paralizó a su interlocutora, y le respondió con afecto en tanto sujetaba suavemente su rostro entre las manos.

-No me importa, quién eres, ni de dónde vienes, ni lo que hayas hecho. Con tal de que me quieras. Incluso si eres un demonio en apariencia, tan pronto como te conocí para mí fuiste mi ángel.

 

Aquellas palabras le vinieron a la cabeza de forma muy espontánea, parecieron salirle solas. Al oírle Sandy no pudo evitar que el llanto le corriera por el rostro, incapaz por completo de frenarse. Pero esta vez no lloraba de tristeza, sino de alegría y emoción. Solo pudo balbucear llena de felicidad.

-¡Esas son casi las mismas palabras que mi padre le dijo a mi madre cuando él se le declaró, él me contó que ocurrió esto mismo entre ellos! ¡No puedo creerlo! Ahora sé por qué mi madre lloró. Es algo tan hermoso que es capaz de conmover hasta el corazón de una sucubus...  
-Cariño.- Susurró Coraíon que abrazó a Sandy diciéndole con mucha dulzura. - Yo sé muy bien como es mi primo Mazoui. Le conozco desde hace años, pero lo único que importa es que tiene un corazón noble y sé que tú lo posees también.   
\- Pero, ¿y si tenemos hijos y salen como yo?- Pudo objetar la chica todavía entre balbuceos. –  
\- En ese caso les querremos y les cuidaremos con mucho amor, y les educaremos para que sean como su madre, personas maravillosas y llenas de bondad. Escucha…-Le pidió él en tanto le comentaba con cariñoso tono.- No sabía que te sucedía, por eso, mientras veníamos para acá. Recordé esta canción que versionó mi hermano, de un grupo antiguo pero muy bueno. Y ahora, tras haberte visto, creo que no podría ser más adecuada para ti y para mí.

 

Y ante la perpleja chica Coraíon se limitó a conectar el ordenador y subir el volumen. La emocionada Sandy pudo escuchar, en tanto él le susurraba parte de esa letra.

Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga   
Estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos   
La gente dice que estoy loco y que estoy ciego   
Arriesgándolo todo en una mirada   
Y como me tienes ciego es aún un misterio   
No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza   
No importa lo que está escrito en tu historia   
Mientras estés aquí conmigo 

 

No me importa quién eres   
De dónde eres   
Que hiciste   
Mientras tú me ames   
Quien eres   
De dónde eres   
No importa lo que hiciste   
Mientras tú me ames 

Cada pequeña cosa que tú has dicho y hecho   
Se siente que está profunda en mí   
Realmente no importa si tú estás en la carrera   
Parece que nosotros queremos estar 

No me importa quién eres   
De dónde eres   
Que hiciste   
Mientras tú me ames   
Quien eres   
De dónde eres   
No importa lo que hiciste   
Mientras tú me ames 

He tratado de esconderlo pues nadie lo sabe   
Pero supongo que se muestra   
Cuando me miras a los ojos   
Lo que hiciste y de dónde vienes   
No me importa, mientras tú me ames, nena 

No me importa quién eres   
De dónde eres   
Que hiciste   
Mientras tú me ames   
Quien eres   
De dónde eres   
No importa lo que hiciste   
Mientras tú me ames 

Quien eres   
De dónde eres   
Que hiciste   
Mientras me ames 

(As long as you love me. Backstreet boys, crédito al autor)

 

La chica ahora casi ni podía mirar a través del velo de las lágrimas. Ella había sufrido tanto por aquella causa que todo eso le parecía irreal, quizás estuviera soñando pero desde luego no quería despertarse.

\- Coraíon, no quisiera que por mí sufrieras…

 

Pero el muchacho no le dejó concluir la frase, le puso un dedo sobre los labios y replicó.

\- Eres la mujer a la que quiero. ¿Cómo me ibas a hacer sufrir? – Y entonces el joven sonrió casi pareciendo divertido y le inquirió con un tono lleno de cariñoso y reprobatorio sentido del humor.- ¿Acaso es que hay algo más que no me hayas contado, diablilla?

 

Sandy le observó perpleja. ¿Algo más? ¿Acaso esto le parecía poca cosa? Totalmente desconcertada solo pudo negar con la cabeza, él sonrió ampliamente entonces para añadir.

-No sé. Haz memoria y piénsalo bien. Algo como que ronques por las noches o dejes el baño lleno de pelos. ¡Eso sí que sería terrible!

 

Y tras el asombro y la incredulidad que le produjeron a la joven aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír, de ahí pasó a reírse sin ser capaz de parar. Su pareja rio con ella y cuando finalmente pudieron dominarse lo bastante el chico insistió.

-Pues si se te han acabado ya las excusas te lo pregunto otra vez, mi pequeña diablesa tontorrona. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿O me vas a tener suplicándotelo toda la noche?  
-Si...quiero - balbuceó ella que se abrazó a su novio y le besó para sentenciar. - ¡Claro que quiero! - Repitió sin poder dejar de llorar en tanto retornaba poco a poco a su apariencia normal. -

 

Coraíon la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, enjugó sus lágrimas y la besó, ella respondió a sus caricias. Ambos hicieron el amor y Sandy experimentó una relación llena de suavidad, tacto y dulzura por primera vez en su vida. Hasta entonces el sexo siempre había venido hacia ella en forma de torrente ahora en cambio era un remanso de paz en el que al fin alcanzó la total felicidad. Al cabo de un rato, recostados uno junto al otro, hablaban de como decírselo a los demás...

-Si mis padres vienen será una noticia que les sorprenderá mucho. Me refiero a que quiera casarme. - Le dijo Coraíon agregando animosamente. - Pero estoy seguro de que les encantará, sobre todo cuando te conozcan.  
-Pero quizás a ellos no les guste la idea.- Se atrevió a objetar la todavía inquieta muchacha.- Sobre todo cuando sepan como soy.  
-No menosprecies a mis padres.- Le pidió afectuosamente el chico acariciando una de las mejillas de su novia.- Ellos han visto todo lo que puedas imaginar. Te querrán en cuanto te conozcan. Ya lo verás.

 

Eso hizo sonreír esperanzada a la aludida. Pensaba en eso con un tímido atisbo de ilusión. ¡Ojalá su novio estuviera en lo cierto! Y otra cosa ocupaba también su mente…y enseguida la confesó.

-Me gustaría tanto que mi padre estuviera también. Ahora que ha vuelto a la Tierra para solucionar unos asuntos le echo de menos aun más que durante mi viaje. - Suspiró Sandy que añadió llena de dicha. - ¡Se pondrá tan contento!  
-Le avisaremos.- La animó Coraíon. - No te preocupes cariño. Aguardaremos lo que sea necesario Ahora que me has dado el sí no me importa esperar un poco más. Cualquier cosa es posible si te tengo a mi lado...

 

Los dos se abrazaron y trataron de dormir, desde luego que ella no podía ser más feliz. Al fin había logrado cumplir su más anhelado deseo. Alguien la quería tal y como era. Tras toda una vida de rechazo y de angustia finalmente tenía a su alcance la dicha de formar una familia. Al final su amiga Amatista y Mazoui habían tenido razón.

-¡Mamá! Por fin lo he conseguido. Ahora puedo entenderte mejor.- Pensaba la joven en tanto trataba de conciliar el sueño, acariciando el cabello de su pareja.- ¡Tengo tantas ganas de contárselo a papá!...

 

Al día siguiente y en cuanto tuvo ocasión una radiante Sandy les dio la noticia a Satory y Amatista que se abrazaron a ella muy contentas llorando juntas de alegría por su amiga. Sobre todo la hija del millonario no se soltaba de su compañera. 

-¡Que feliz estoy por ti! - Repetía Satory una y otra vez, remachando.- ¡Te lo mereces tanto, Sandy!  
-Enhorabuena compañera. – Le sonrió su otra amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla lleno de afecto ya agregando de forma más desenfadada.- ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo decía yo. Cuando lancé el ramo y te cayó a ti, eso significaba algo. Y te aseguro que no lo hice adrede.  
-Sí, es que apenas puedo creer que haya sucedido de verdad.- Confesó la aludida declarando con voz queda.- Casi me da miedo que sea solo un sueño y que me despierte.  
\- ¡Pues te pellizco el trasero! A ver si te despiertas. - Rio Amatista haciéndolo sin recatarse.-  
-¡Au!- Exclamó la morena científica, protestando con jovialidad.- ¡Oye, eso duele!  
\- Pero sigues aquí, ¿no?- se rio la otra chica a su vez.- ¿O es que te has despertado?  
-Te aprovechas de que como estás embarazada no tomaré represalias. Monina. - Contestó jocosamente Sandy en tanto la interpelada asentía divertida.-  
\- Pues claro que sí…- Confesó ésta con el mismo tono juguetón.- O sino, con el genio que tienes, ¡cualquiera se atreve! Me he tenido que quedar embarazada para darme el gusto de hacerlo.

 

La interpelada rio, todo en ese momento le producía esa sensación de alegría y jocosidad. Amatista la secundó en tanto Satory las miraba a ambas con una gran sonrisa, aunque ésta palideció un poco. Bueno, ahora solamente quedaba ella. Su amiga de la infancia casada y esperando un bebé. Su otra camarada comprometida. Pero no quiso emborronar aquel momento tan feliz. Riendo se unió a las bromas de sus compañeras. Por supuesto que tras el trabajo fueron a tomar algo para celebrarlo. Y tal y como sugirió Amatista, nadie libró a Sandy de invitarlas. Por supuesto la joven lo hizo encantada. Habría sido el colmo de la felicidad que hubiese tenido una de sus tartas hechas, pero tuvieron que conformarse con la cafetería. Allí las muchachas charlaron un poco de todo.

-¡Hecho mucho de menos a Ginger! – Comentó Amatista.- Habríamos ido a su cafetería, nos hubiera servido la tarta “Sandy” y estaríamos poniéndonos moradas.   
-¡Lo que te faltaba! – Se rio la aludida.- Por si no comieras ya de más por el embarazo.  
-¡Oye rica!, dicen que hay que comer por dos.- Se defendió jovialmente su amiga.-   
-De eso nada.- Terció Satory con humor.- Hace mucho que esa teoría tan tonta se descartó.   
-Bueno, pero como la embarazada soy yo es mi derecho tener antojos, y se me ha antojado la tarta Sandy…  
-Está bien.- Concedió su amiga.- En cuanto pueda te haré una…  
-¿Lo prometes?- Inquirió Amatista casi con entusiasmo infantil.-

 

Sandy y Satory se rieron divertidas. Estaban de un inmejorable humor. La morena científica tuvo que asentir, e incluso levantar la mano derecha con la palma extendida y declarar.

-No tienes arreglo. Pues claro que tienes mi palabra…aunque te pongas como un tonel…  
-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué dices?- Exclamó su interlocutora.- Estoy en plena forma.

 

Eso aun causó mayor hilaridad, al final las tres se reían tanto que les saltaban las lágrimas. Tras un buen rato celebrando la ocasión se despidieron de la esposa de Leval. Sandy acompañó a Satory que había quedado con su novio en otra cafetería. Así, la dichosa recién prometida también se lo dijo a Mazoui. Él la abrazó igualmente y le dijo con un afecto fraternal en tanto su pareja iba a por unas bebidas.

-¿Lo ves? A todos nos llega la felicidad, tenías razón cuando me lo dijiste. Y ahora es tu turno. Serás muy dichosa, Coraíon es un chico estupendo. Creo que ha llegado el momento también para mí. Soy yo el que debo hacer lo mismo que mi primo ha hecho contigo y pedírselo a Satory. Ya va siendo hora...  
-Siento que estamos preparando algo Mazoui,- le susurró Sandy con tono esperanzado y con una gran sonrisa de alegría. - Un nuevo comienzo... Tengo una sensación extraña. Algo muy poderoso surgirá de entre nuestro grupo. Una especie de culminación. Lo presiento…  
-No te comprendo muy bien, pero no importa,- repuso él añadiendo jovial - lo principal es que todos seremos muy felices, seguro.

 

Sandy sonrió nuevamente a Mazoui, quizás ni ella misma entendía aquello muy bien. Solo era capaz de percibirlo. Mientras, Satory se acercó con los refrescos que había ido a comprar y volvió a felicitar a su amiga. 

-Bueno, por ésta vez te perdonamos el pagar. Ya nos has invitado antes a Amatista y a mí.- Rio Satory.-  
-Y Amatista se ha aprovechado bien la tía - se rio la interpelada aclarándole a Mazoui que la escuchaba divertido.- Se ha tomado un cucurucho de helado triple y luego un batido de fresa. Y con la excusa de sus antojos me ha hecho prometerla que le haría una tarta…  
-¡Siempre ha sido una tragona! - Reía Satory recordando con jocosidad.- De niñas la de veces que se empachaba comiendo dulces o helados. Luego le dolía la tripa…pero no escarmentaba nunca.  
-Me la puedo imaginar- sonrió la morena científica.- Zampando como una loca…

 

Y de esta manera continuaron charlando jovialmente. Una vez se despidió de sus amigos para dejarles a solas, Sandy retornó a su apartamento. En cuanto pudo conectó con la Tierra. Le llevó un buen rato conseguirlo, pero a través de la Masters Corporation pudieron localizar a su padre que trabajaba en uno de los laboratorios de la gran Multinacional. Robert Wallance fue avisado enseguida por uno de sus ayudantes y corrió a ponerse ante la pantalla del comunicador en su despacho. El hombre estaba preocupado, esperaba que a su hija no le hubiese sucedido nada malo. No obstante solo tuvo que verla aparecer en el monitor para comprobar que afortunadamente no era así, sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Cariño!- la saludó sonriendo al ver el rostro radiante de la chica - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó casi por inercia, acostumbrado a las malas experiencias del pasado. –  
-Claro que sí papá – sonrió ella tras recibir esa transmisión, afirmando animosa. - ¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi padre para ver cómo está por ahí, sin mí?  
-Por supuesto hija.- Concedió él que, conociéndola muy bien, añadió. – Y seguro que hay algo que me quieres contar.  
-Si. Verás, mi novio Coraíon me ha pedido que me case con él. ¡Y le he dicho que sí! – Aseveró la muchacha sin querer dar rodeos. –  
-¡Eso es estupendo mi vida! – Replicó el doctor que, sin embargo pudo decir sonando a tímida objeción. – Pero, tú ¿estás segura?… quiero decir, ¿le conoces bien?  
-Si papá – repuso Sandy sentenciando con patente alegría. – Le conozco, y él me conoce a mí.

 

Y antes de que su sorprendido padre pudiera casi asimilarlo ella le explicó.

-Me acepta como soy. Sabe de dónde provengo y no le importa. Es más, cuando me mostré ante él con mi otra apariencia fue tan hermoso que jamás lo olvidaré. Me dijo casi las mismas palabras que tú le dijiste a mamá.

 

Ahora fue el veterano científico quién no pudo evitar que le asomaran las lágrimas, casi tuvo dominarse durante unos instantes para poder decir.

-Hija mía, ¡me haces tan feliz! ¡Te lo mereces tanto! Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, espero ir a Bios cuanto antes.  
-Yo también quiero poder estar contigo, y que conozcas a Coraíon. Ya verás cómo te gustará.- Replicó la entusiasmada joven.-  
-Ya me gusta cariño. Si él te quiere por cómo eres tú, yo también le querré como a un hijo. Y sé que tu madre, donde quiera que esté, se alegrará mucho.

 

Su hija asintió emocionada, charlaron un poco más y finalmente se despidieron. Ahora la muchacha tenía mucho que hacer…Su padre por su lado, colgó sintiéndose realmente feliz. Enseguida que retornó al laboratorio sus asistentes y compañeros se percataron. Casualmente por allí estaba la doctora Winters que, tras saludarle le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal todo doctor Wallance? ¿Ha sabido algo de su hija y los demás?  
-Mi hija va a casarse. Estaba muy feliz.- Replicó él con patente orgullo.-  
-¡Enhorabuena! – Exclamó Penélope realmente contenta por su amiga y ex compañera.- Espero poder hablar con ella y felicitarla muy pronto.  
-Me alegro mucho por ti, Robert.- Afirmó Tomoe que estaba cerca, junto a su esposa Kaori.-  
-Si.- Muchas felicidades.- Le deseó ella a su vez.-  
-Ya verás cuando se entere Mimet, seguro que propondrá hacer una fiesta.- Se sonrió la doctora Winters.-   
-Mal no nos vendría. Ya vamos a tener muy pocas ocasiones para celebrar alguna, teniendo en cuenta el nuevo proyecto.- Declaró Kaori.-  
-¡Vaya!- comentó ahora Robert centrándose en aquello.- De modo que sigue en marcha la fase dos del fairy five proyect…  
-Si. –Afirmó Tomoe.- Y ya tenemos algunas voluntarias para la misión…  
-Entre ellas yo misma. Dado que tengo la experiencia con el SSP-1.- Terció Penélope.- Lástima que tu hija y Amatista no podrán acompañarnos, pero sé que son felices en Bios. Sobre todo ahora que una va a ser madre y la otra, tal y como nos has dicho tú, Robert, acaba de comprometerse.

 

El veterano científico asintió. Ese proyecto nuevo desde luego sonaba tan apasionante como el que terraformó Bios. Aunque aquí las cosas iban a ser algo distintas…De momento a preguntas posteriores suyas sus compañeros no le contaron más aduciendo que faltaban todavía muchas cosas por hacer…pero pronto habría noticias para cualquiera que estuviese interesado…de hecho algunos militares ya las tenían y el alto mando del UNISON había comenzado a reclutar voluntarios primeramente entre aquellos oficiales experimentados que ya habían participado en la singladura del SSP-1.

-Suena apasionante. Pero celebro que mi hija se instale en Bios y no participe en él. Se ha ganado tener una vida apacible y feliz junto a su prometido.- Pensó Robert con ilusión en tanto volvía a sus ocupaciones.-

 

Y en lo que al resto concernía existía también un clima de buen humor y expectación. Dentro de unas horas llegarían muchos miembros de sus familias y entre todos iban a celebrar una reunión como no se había visto en muchísimos años. Los que faltaban por enterarse eran Giaal y Susan por un lado y Alan y Naya por otro. Últimamente los dos muchachos habían congeniado bastante y los cuatro juntos salían a cenar o a pasear. Fue Alan quién recibió la llamada de su primo Mazoui en el móvil. Tras ser informado lo comentó al resto.

-Es una noticia estupenda. – Afirmó Naya con una amplia sonrisa para sentenciar. – No conozco a Sandy desde hace mucho, pero sé que es una chica maravillosa. Tu primo es un hombre con suerte – le dijo a Alan en tanto se agarraba a uno de los brazos de él con las dos manos. -  
-Bueno, yo tampoco me puedo quejar. – Afirmó él en medio de las sonrisas del resto. -  
-Serán muy felices en Bios. – Aseveró Giaal. -  
-¿Y vosotros cómo lo veis?- Quiso saber Susan dirigiéndose ahora a Naya. -  
-Bien. Todo está claro – replicó ésta algo confundida, no sabía qué es lo que tenía que ver, entonces Alan se lo aclaró. -  
-Es una forma de hablar. Supongo que te refieres a estabilizarnos y vivir en Bios. ¿Verdad?  
-Si. - Admitió Susan, que sin embargo comentó ahora con tono más serio – Giaal y yo lo hemos hablado. Y a los dos nos parece que sería interesante para nuestras carreras e incluso para nosotros el proseguir. Aunque en un principio a mí me hubiese gustado quedarme aquí, en Bios, pero hace poco tuvimos noticias…  
-¡Te refieres a! – Pudo replicar Naya que fue entonces interrumpida por su hermano que asintió revelando. -  
-Susan me dijo que el vicealmirante quería verme. Quedé con él y me puso al tanto. Se rumorea que el alto mando está preparando otra expedición para continuar explorando desde Bios. Se cree que algunas sondas que se enviaron localizaron otro mundo habitable. Pero a diferencia del planeta que está siendo terraformado, ya tiene océanos propios. Sería más fácil de poblar. Buscan expertos ambientales y conocedores de plantas y vida vegetal. El propio Vicealmirante Spar me propuso que fuese en calidad de jefe del área de repoblación. Y me encargó de que reclutase a más personal cualificado - remachó mirando fijamente a su hermana que asintió. -

Aunque Alan captó aquello enseguida comentando:

-¿Estaríais dispuestos a ir a ese planeta?  
-¿Lo estarías tú?- Le preguntó a su vez Naya con expresión ansiosa. –  
-Por ti iría al rincón más remoto de la galaxia. – Sonrió él lo que hizo que su novia resplandeciera también de felicidad. -  
-De momento quizás debamos pensarlo un poco. – Dijo paradójicamente la muchacha para explicar –Deseo terminar de convalidar todos mis títulos en la Tierra. Y puede que allí tengamos oportunidades. Además, estaríamos con la familia de Alan y nuestros padres sabrían dónde encontrarnos.  
-Bien hermanita, eso deberéis decididlo vosotros. Solo os pediría una cosa. – Les comentó Giaal. – Por el momento no digáis nada a nadie. Todo se está preparando todavía en el máximo secreto.   
-No te preocupes amigo. – Le tranquilizó Alan para recordar. – Ya hablaremos con más calma. Naya tiene razón. Es verdad que hay muchas cosas para sopesar. Pero dejémoslo de momento. Ahora deberíamos ir a felicitar a la feliz pareja, ¿No creéis?

 

El resto convino en eso y no tardaron pues en acudir para felicitar a Sandy y saludar a los padres de Leval y Amatista. Alan pidió a Roy noticias de sus padres y Giaal y Naya hicieron lo propio. Éste les dijo que estaban bien y con muchas ganas de verles. Decidieron preparar una fiesta pues la ocasión lo merecía. Tras un par de días de preparativos alquilaron un local en la ciudad de la nave y se había dado avisó a la Tierra para que el padre de Sandy tomase un cohete para ir a reunirse con su hija. El científico estuvo más que dispuesto a ponerse en marcha. Pero aparte de las celebraciones había mucho trabajo que hacer. Los sensores que continuamente analizaban el planeta Bios señalaban que el oxígeno de su atmósfera se incrementaba de forma lenta pero constante. A un ritmo de hecho superior al inicialmente previsto. Quizá llegase a un nivel óptimo para todos dentro de pocos meses, lo suficiente como para ir a vivir de forma permanente allí para cuando la casa de Amatista y Leval estuviese terminada. Sandy y Coraíon comenzaron a pensar en solicitar otra casa para ellos dos. El muchacho aseguró que se encargaría de ello encantado.

-Sería algo estupendo que fuéramos vecinos. ¿No crees? – Le comentaba a su primo Leval que asintió. –  
-En muy pocos años Bios será un paraíso.- Afirmó Amatista, también llevada por el optimismo en tanto se dirigía a Sandy. – Para mí sería maravilloso teneros allí.  
-Es algo que no se debe descartar – sonrió su amiga. – Sobre todo ahora que nosotros también queremos fundar una familia.  
-¡Oye, no corras tanto! – Terció Coraíon con tono jocoso al añadir. - ¡Que todavía ni hemos puesto los cimientos de la siguiente fase de chalets! 

 

Aquello hizo reír a su prometida y a sus amigos. Por su parte Satory también llamó a su padre y cuando pudo charló con Diamante y Esmeralda que eran sus padrinos. Ellos le dijeron que Ian era muy feliz ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien y que había encontrado a un chico como Mazoui. Éste, tal y como se lo confió a Sandy, pensaba cada vez más seriamente en proponerle a Satory matrimonio, pero aún juzgaba que era demasiado pronto. Quería que las cosas se calmasen definitivamente y tener un destino estable. Lo cierto es que le gustaría volver a la Tierra. Allí tenía a su familia y sobre todo ansiaba llevar una vida más tranquila. También se inquietaba algo por su hermana Katherine, él sabía que la muchacha le había necesitado. Es más recordó una conversación que tuvo hacía poco tiempo. Una de las antiguas guerreras, su madrina Minako, que era una famosa cantante y actriz, le llamó.

-Señor- le avisó uno de sus subordinados por el interfono de su despacho.- Tiene una transmisión de la Tierra.-  
-Pásemela, por favor.- Le indicó el chico.-

 

De inmediato, la imagen de esa joven mujer rubia de larga cabellera y azules ojos apareció en la pantalla de su monitor. Aunque su gesto expresaba preocupación. Más cuando declaró.

-Hola Mazoui. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien en Bios. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado. Aunque desearía dedicarme a hablar de eso, por desgracia te llamo por otro motivo. Se trata de tu hermana Kathy. Ella no está bien. En cuanto tengas tiempo te pido que vayas a verla. No he querido decirles nada a tus padres. Ni quiero ser más explícita aquí, en esta transmisión. Pero la situación es seria.

 

La emisión finalizó. Estaba claro que no esperaba réplica. El chico se quedó preocupado. En cuanto dispusiera de tiempo por supuesto que iría a la Tierra para enterarse de lo que le sucedía a su hermana. Quizás no hiciera ninguna falta puesto que Kathy vendría sin duda a las celebraciones de Bios. No obstante viajar a su mundo madre no sería mala idea. Podría aprovechar a ir con Satory para hablar con el padre de ella. Pero eso debería consultárselo a la chica a la que tenía que declararse. En fin, pensó que para eso ya habría tiempo...Pasaron las horas y una vez hechos los preparativos de la fiesta todos esperaron con muchas ganas a que llegasen el resto de sus familiares. No tuvieron que aguardar mucho pues tras media hora, las naves llegaron al fin…

 

Entre tanto, en la Tierra, Minako y las demás guerras interiores estaban nuevamente reunidas. Usagi les informó que Neherenia había logrado la promesa del embajador saiyan de no alertar a Seren de la situación en su mundo. Al menos por el momento. Aunque la princesa de Venus apenas si atendía a eso, dado que su mente estaba meditando sobre otro problema. Tal y como le dijera a Mazoui estaba muy preocupada por su ahijada Katherine. Pese a ello, finalmente se centró al escuchar a su amiga y futura soberana comentar.

-Las cosas en Nuevo Vegeta parece que han llegado a un punto muerto. Al menos por ahora. En cuanto al siguiente punto del día, sabéis ya que en la Tierra se está preparando otra expedición. Este proyecto no es tan ambicioso pero será igualmente importante. Sin embargo, ese mundo no está en nuestra zona de influencia.  
-En tal caso. ¿Qué podremos hacer?- Quiso saber Makoto.- Si no es parte de nuestra jurisdicción no podremos intervenir en caso de conflicto.

 

Usagi sonrió ahora ligeramente para mirar a sus amigas y responder…

-Pero está dentro de la zona de influencia de unas viejas y queridas amigas. Si todo va bien, podremos tener una manera rápida y directa de comunicarnos con ellas.  
-Creo saber a quiénes te estás refiriendo.- Sonrió a su vez Ami.- Sería estupendo. Con su ayuda podríamos reforzar mucho el sistema de alianzas.  
-Sí, sobre todo ahora que las cosas en el planeta de los saiyan están tan complicadas.- Añadió Rei.-   
-Mamoru está ahora muy ocupado colaborando con el UNISON y la ONU para ver qué implicaciones podría tener ese proyecto. Porque, y esto os lo digo en estricta confidencialidad. No solamente va a ser una misión dirigida a colonizar un planeta. – Y dicho esto se detuvo durante unos instantes como si le costase proseguí, al fin añadió con tono algo incomodado y enigmático.- Hay algo más, algo bastante…difícil de asumir, pero espero de todas vosotras la máxima comprensión y lealtad.

 

Ahora sí que las demás la obsequiaron con unas miradas plenas de sorpresa, a lo que Usagi aprovechó para desvelar.

-Más que una nave de pasajeros y de investigación es una poderosa estación de combate. Se decidió que fuera así basándose en las anteriores experiencias. Artemis y Luna que están en el centro de mando con Mamo-chan, me enviaron información detallada.

 

Y sacando una tablet les mostró algunos datos a las otras. Makoto fue la primera que pudo decir con tintes de asombro y casi temor.

-Esto es realmente una nave de guerra… ¡Su armamento es tremendo!  
-Usagi-chan. Esto no me parece bien.- Comentó Minako moviendo la cabeza.- No es ésta la finalidad que este proyecto debería tener. No sé, la ruta hacia ese mundo por lo que sabemos es relativamente segura. ¿Para qué quieren tantas armas?  
-A mí también me sorprende.- La secundó Ami.- Tiene un potencial bélico impresionante. Si no fuera porque va a Nature para terraformar ese planeta, casi parecería una expedición de guerra.

 

Usagi guardó entonces un significativo silencio. Aunque no tuvo que decir nada, dado que Rei se la adelantó

-Pues a mí sí que me parece bien.- Espetó, no sin un cierto tono agresivo tan típico de ella cuando se indignaba, al razonar. - Por si esos malditos invasores tienen intención de volver a atacarles. ¡Entonces sabrán lo que es bueno!…

 

No obstante fue Ami la que miró a su compañera y luego a las demás, para mover la cabeza y musitar, insistiendo en su comentario anterior.

-Mucho me temo que una nave tan poderosa no tendrá una mera función defensiva. ¿Verdad Usagi-chan?

 

La interpelada se tomó unos instantes para replicar, aunque cuando lo hizo ya no mostró el más mínimo asomo de duda para sentenciar.

-Tienes toda la razón…no es esa su función.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Quiso saber Makoto.-   
-Antes de contestarte debes saber una cosa. Esa nave lleva muchos cazas de combate mejorados, con una tecnología especial, basada en las investigaciones de Zafiro y Diamante entre otros, junto con las del profesor Tomoe. Al principio eran reacios a utilizarla, de hecho esos conocimientos no se aplicaron en la SSP-1. Sin embargo, tras lo sucedido, aceptaron…  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Inquirió Minako, tan atónita como el resto.-   
-Dijeron que fue como una especie de inspiración. Adaptaron cosas del futuro. Ya sabéis, del siglo Treinta, pero también de tecnología contemporánea. El resultado, la fusión de los droidos con ciertos compuestos biológicos moleculares, por lo que me pudieron explicar. La han denominado tecnología varitech. Y están perfectamente preparados para el combate y la intercepción del enemigo y la destrucción de alguna de sus posibles bases… caso de que nos las encontremos.

 

Ahora todas la miraron con estupor. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir su líder? Por lo que ellas sabían hasta la fecha la ruta hacia Nature estaba despejada. El enemigo había sido vencido y se retiró. ¿Por qué habrían de encontrarle de nuevo? Su amiga y futura soberana desde luego que había comentado eso más con un tono de certeza que de probabilidad.

-Porqué será que me estás asustando. Tengo la impresión de que nos ocultas algo muy grave. ¿Qué van a hacer? - Pudo decir Ami.- Éste no es nuestro estilo, ¡nunca lo ha sido!…  
-Somos guerreras guardianas.-Le recordó Rei.- Y debemos luchar contra el enemigo que amenaza la paz y la seguridad de nuestros dominios.  
-Es que esos no son nuestros dominios. Y nadie nos ha atacado desde allí. - Objetó Minako.- No tenemos ningún derecho a…  
-¡Claro que nos atacaron, es más empezaron ellos! - La cortó una agitada Makoto, todavía recordando el trágico fin de su ahijado para agregar con un tono algo más comedido ya y extrañamente tintado con algo de regocijo.- Y creo comprender a lo que te refieres, Usagi.  
-Así es.- Admitió la interpelada desvelando.- Esa poderosa fuerza de combate se divide en escuadras, cada una con varias decenas de cazas varitech último modelo. Usan el nombre de colores como clave. Y el nombre de una de ellas es, escuadra Granate. La más potente y la mejor de todas fue llamada así, en honor del hijo de Zafiro, en recuerdo de tu querido ahijado, Mako-chan. Y te garantizo que le harán justicia.

 

La aludida temblaba ahora de emoción. Le supuso un esfuerzo no llorar pero se contuvo. En cambio, tanto Ami como Minako dedicaron sendas miradas de reprobación y horror a su líder. Fue Venus quien pudo objetar.

-Pero sería actuar como ellos…No me parece que esté bien…  
-No es nuestra decisión.- Repuso Usagi de modo imperturbable, para agregar.- Tampoco me entusiasma la idea. Sin embargo tenemos ya varios frentes abiertos y otro, el más terrible de todos, que vendrá antes de lo que podáis imaginar. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? No lo sé con exactitud. Pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener otra amenaza pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas. Otra más que pudiera volver a atacarnos en cualquier momento. Para evitar esa posibilidad tendremos refuerzos. Nuestras amigas nos ayudarán, seguro.  
-¿Acaso le has pedido opinión a ellas? - Inquirió una incrédula Minako.-  
-Te aseguro que no se opondrán. Saben por propia experiencia lo que es enfrentarse al mal, como nosotras. Y perder su planeta. Ahora esa amenaza las acecha también. – Sentenció su interlocutora.-   
-Me parece lo más acertado.- Convino Rei.- Por desgracia hay ocasiones en las que no queda otra salida que actuar así. Creo saber de quienes estás hablando. Y de la identidad de nuestro enemigo. Y en mi opinión ese bastardo se lo ha buscado durante mucho, mucho tiempo…  
-Sí, hay que cambiar las tornas y golpearle primero. No lo esperará. Ahora al fin le ha llegado el momento de pagar.- Acordó Makoto endureciendo su semblante.- Y lo pagará muy caro…  
-Esto no está bien.- Insistió Minako.- Por favor, chicas…reflexionad…estáis hablando como alguno de nuestros antiguos enemigo.

 

A Usagi no pareció gustarle aquella afirmación dado que cortó bruscamente a su amiga y sentenció.

-No hay nada más que meditar sobre esto. Es más, se ha pensado mucho y muy detenidamente.- Urano y Neptuno están de acuerdo. Lo mismo que Plutón. Saturno es quién lo ve con más reparos. Irónicamente la guerrera de la destrucción es la que piensa como vosotras. Aunque claro, también es la guerrera del renacimiento.

 

Mercurio y Venus se miraron atónitas y apesadumbradas. Fue la doctora y guardiana de la sabiduría quién comentó con tristeza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Minako. Cuando os oigo hablar así a veces creo que ya no sois vosotras. Sobre todo tú, Usagi-chan. Nunca fuiste de esta manera. Siempre le diste una oportunidad al perdón y a la bondad.  
-Soy la que debo ser, querida Ami-chan. Por desgracia esta vez no existe esa bondad por la que abogas.- Repuso con pesar su amiga que remató.- Y tarde o temprano estaré obligada a asumir mi papel, mi auténtico cometido en esta historia. Lo mismo que vosotras. Por ello, mientras podáis, disfrutad de los momentos que podáis vivir en compañía de las personas a las que queréis…es lo que pienso hacer yo…

 

Y en tanto Usagi pensaba en sus padres, su hermano, su hija y el resto de las guerreras, ninguna de sus interlocutoras fue ya capaz de articular palabra. Aquellas revelaciones las habían dejado atónitas, y en el caso de algunas, aterradas. Otras, por el contrario, veían en esas acciones un curso ineludible y necesario. No sería lo más piadoso ni lo más sublime, pero en ciertos momentos, tal y como habían ido aprendiendo a su pesar, no quedaba otra opción…


	10. Muchas cosas que contarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunión de muchos viejos y buenos amigos..

Al fin llegaron todos los que faltaban, Amatista recibió a sus primas que la felicitaron muy efusivamente, a Kerria era a la que más ilusión le hacía pues sería tía. Katherine e Idina también estaban muy contentas, pero sobre todo, querían ver a sus respectivos hermanos. Por su parte Ail y Ann fueron recibidos por sus dos hijos, estos les contaron un poco los pormenores de su estancia. Y por fin llego el anhelado momento y Giaal presentó a su pareja a sus padres.

\- Papá. Mamá, ésta es Susan. Nos conocimos en la nave cuando llegué y salimos juntos desde hace unas semanas.  
\- Hola Susan, estamos muy contentos de conocerte.- Saludó Ann con una gran sonrisa. -  
\- Lo mismo digo, es un placer señora.- Respondió educadamente ésta que para la ocasión había venido vestida de paisano con un simple pantalón beige y un jersey azul. -  
-¡Dios mío! – Exclamó la madre de Giaal que se llevó las manos a la cabeza un poco en plan de broma. - Ya me llamas señora ¿tan vieja te parezco? ¡Llámame Ann, o Annie, por favor! - Agregó con jovialidad. -  
\- Perdone Ann. También es un placer conocerle a usted, señor.- Pudo decir Susan un poco cortada todavía. -  
\- Por favor – sonrió éste que le dio la mano a esa encantadora joven añadiendo al igual que su esposa en tanto preguntaba con patente interés. – Ail, llámame Ail. Dime, ¿cómo conociste a nuestro chico?

 

Y refrendando las palabras del hijo de aquella pareja Susan les contó la historia de cómo el muchacho llegó al gran asteroide, y como la hipnotizó literalmente en su primer encuentro. Tras las risas de todos a cuenta de aquello prosiguió con los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando ella tuvo que custodiarle en la celda. Para concluir después con la batalla en defensa de la nave.

-Podríamos contarte muchas cosas sobre eso. – Terció Ail aclarando a la joven ahora con un tono más hostil al rememorar. – ¡Ese tal Gralas es un maldito bastardo! Ya nos enfrentamos a él cuando Giaal era tan solo un bebé.  
-Sí, y más tarde en la Tierra se produjeron muchas batallas. Trataron de conquistarla primero y de destruirla después. – Añadió Ann – afortunadamente pudimos rechazarles una y otra vez.  
-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?- Preguntó Susan mirándoles sorprendida. – No recuerdo haber oído nada de eso cuando era pequeña. Ni mis padres me contaron nada extraño, ni en la escuela escuché algo similar. Una cosa como esa habría quedado grabado en la historia.  
-Verás – le explicó Ail con tono confidencial. – Como tú conoces la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro hijo y sabes cómo son nuestros amigos, a ti podemos contártelo. Realmente se pudo borrar la memoria de la población o camuflar esos ataques como desastres naturales. Incluso aquellos que tuvieron como blanco grandes ciudades.  
-Pero, ¿cómo es posible hacer algo así?- Quiso saber la atónita muchacha. –  
-Digamos que hay poderes muy por encima de los nuestros. – Le explicó Ail, afirmando con gravedad. – Mi mujer y yo hemos viajado por el universo más que nuestro hijo y hemos visto muchas cosas. Cosas que, ni siquiera nuestros amigos conocen.   
-Sí, me he dado cuenta, con esos extraños dioses o lo que fueran.- Repuso la joven sorprendiendo ahora a la pareja de aliens.- No sé si su hijo les habrá comentado algo de eso.  
-Es que, veréis… no quise preocuparos hasta que las cosas no se calmasen.- Pudo objetar el chico, que, ante las caras de curiosidad y asombro de sus padres les hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido.- Bueno... y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Afortunadamente parece que nos han dejado en paz. Al menos de momento.  
-Entonces habéis tenido que pasar por pruebas muy duras.- Valoró Annie aliviada sin embargo de que todo hubiese resultado bien.- Gracias al sagrado árbol que salisteis indemnes.  
-Tuve unos buenos maestros.- Sonrió su hijo.-  
-Pero basta ya de hablar de eso. Lo importante ahora sois vosotros. - Terció su padre.-  
-Si. Y estamos muy felices tanto por nuestro hijo Giaal como por nuestra hija Naya.- Sonrió Ann dirigiéndose a esa joven oficial y afirmando. - Los dos han conocido a personas estupendas como tú y como Alan.  
\- La hermana de Giaal es una muchacha encantadora. – Comentó Susan amablemente. – Y una magnífica profesional.  
-Ahora ha ido a saludar a los padres de su novio.- Comentó Annie escuchando aquellos elogios con patente orgullo.-  
-Si. Otros viejos amigos nuestros – sonrió Ail, recordando los buenos momentos vividos junto a ellos y a otros compañeros. - ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

 

Sin embargo la joven oficial no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de su anterior conversación. Aunque teniendo en cuenta las aventuras que habían vivido ya no le sorprendía tanto. Decidió olvidar aquello al menos por el momento. Pese a que esa forma de hablar le había llevado a recordar la última conversación que tuvo con Debbie. Su hermana menor la había llamado desde la Tierra haría un par de días. No obstante tras la lógica alegría de volver a conversar con ella la notó algo extraña. De hecho se disculpó diciendo que no podría ir a verla al espacio pese a que la propia Susan le había reservado plaza a ella y a sus padres. Y Deborah también comentó algo bastante raro sobre fuerzas y cosas que estaban por encima de la comprensión normal. De que estaba ocupada y tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Pese a que le preguntó a qué se refería su hermana menor no quiso responder. Se limitó a pedirle que confiase en ella y que pronto se verían. En fin, en cuanto pudiera aclararía eso. De momento deseaba charlar más distendidamente con los que podrían llegar a ser sus suegros.

-Para mí es un placer y un honor el llegar a formar parte de su familia, sabiendo todo lo que han hecho por la Tierra.- Les dijo a los padres de su novio.- Espero que pronto puedan ustedes conocer a la mía…

 

Los señores Ginga sonrieron agradeciendo aquellas palabras que intuían sinceras. Mientras, tal y como comentara su madre, Naya había ido con Alan para saludar a los padres de él. Efectivamente, Tom y Cooan habían llegado con su hija Idina y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por su hijo mayor. Se habían encontrado antes con Roy y Beruche y ya habían felicitado a estos, y por supuesto, a Leval y Amatista. Su primogénito por fin les encontró una vez que estos se habían despedido de sus grandes y viejos amigos los Malden. Tras los saludos de rigor, Alan les presentó a Naya. Tom se sorprendió mucho y le dijo.

\- Vaya, así que tú eres hija de Ail y Ann, ¡parece mentira! Yo he luchado junto a tu padre en muchas ocasiones…  
-¡Cuánto me alegro! - Añadió entusiásticamente Cooan para halagar. -...Siendo hija de Annie no me extraña que seas tan guapa.

 

La joven agradeció el cumplido poniéndose colorada, puesto que estaba en su forma humana, a la par que respondía con dulce amabilidad.

\- Muchas gracias señora Rodney. Usted también es muy bonita.  
-¡Uy! - Rio Cooan complacida, respondiendo pese a ello - los años no pasan en balde hija, ya no soy como era en mis tiempos.  
-¿Pero qué dices, tonta? - Terció Tom divertido. - Tú sigues siendo igual de guapa que cuando te conocí en la universidad.  
\- Si, en la misma que estudia ahora mi hermanita. – Afirmó Alan rodeando a Idina por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia si rematando con visible afecto. – ¿Sabes una cosa pequeñaja? Cada día estás más guapa.  
\- Éste será mi último año, espero licenciarme y ser una maestra tan buena como mi madre. – Terció ésta algo sonrojada por el piropo de su hermano. –  
-¿Qué pasa con tu amiga Nehie? ¿No ha podido venir?- Quiso saber el chico con buen talante.-  
-No, bueno… es que tiene muchas obligaciones en su mundo de origen.- Pudo contestar su hermana.-  
\- ¡Fíjate si tendrá cosas que hacer siendo nada menos que la reina de la Luna Nueva! - Le contó Tom a la atónita Naya.-

 

Casi todos sonrieron al oír aquellas palabras aunque Idina no lo hizo. Sospechaba que la negativa de su gran amiga para acudir a la gran nave obedecía a otro tipo de razones. Aunque ni ella misma alcanza a sospechar cuales podrían ser. Asuntos de Estado seguramente. De hecho su amiga estuvo algo distante y parecía preocupada la última vez que se vieron.

-¡Ojalá me dijeras lo que te sucede para poder ayudarte, Nehie! - Pensaba no sin cierto pesar e inquietud.- 

 

Sin embargo no siguieron charlando sobre aquello, fue Alan el encargado de variar de tema al preguntar por su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con Lance? No le he visto por aquí. ¿Ha ido a saludar a alguien?  
\- Tu hermano tenía trabajo que hacer, para no variar. Vendrá en la próxima nave.- Le respondió su padre con tono resignado. -  
\- Si, siempre está de acá para allá con sus cosas, apenas pasa por casa a vernos. – Le comentó Cooan con mal disimulado pesar. -  
\- Últimamente está algo raro. – Completó Idina que les comentó. – Vino a vernos a la Golden a Nehie y a mí, pero no sé. Pese a tratar de mostrarse cordial le noté algo extraño. Quise preguntarle qué tal le iba todo pero se limitó a lo de siempre. A decirme, muy bien hermanita, estoy muy ocupado con cosas importantes ¿y tú que tal? ¿En qué líos te metes? Ya sabéis…

 

Alan suspiró al escuchar aquellas palabras, su hermano estaba como siempre, muy metido en su propia vida y sus ocupaciones sin apenas tiempo para ver a los suyos. En verdad que era un chico poco sociable, hecho muy raro teniendo en cuenta como eran los otros miembros de su familia. Era como si tratase de ocultar algo a los demás. Hasta para su propio hermano mayor era alguien muy misterioso. Incluso con Idina, que siempre lograba hacer que la gente se abriera a ella y le confiase hasta sus más profundos temores e ilusiones. No obstante Lance se guardaba bien de hacerlo. De todos modos cuando quería no daba esa impresión. Podía ser un chico encantador. Sin embargo, siempre parecía que se guardase algo dentro de sí. Pero bueno, no era momento de apenarse y Alan les propuso a sus padres retomando el entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a instalaros?, tengo que ver a los padres de Naya.  
\- Claro hijo,- concedió Tom, feliz por cambiar de tercio, dado que él mismo tenía interés por charlar con Lance en cuanto le fuese posible hacerlo a su vuelta a la Tierra.- Iremos al hotel...tengo la dirección. No te preocupes, saluda a Ail y Ann de nuestra parte y diles que ya les veremos más tarde.

 

Alan y Naya se despidieron de los padres del chico y de su encantadora hermana y fueron a ver a los padres de ella que acababan de dejar a Giaal y Susan. Con ellos tuvieron una conversación similar. Pero con mucho, la mayor sorpresa al llegar se la llevaron Petz y Zafiro. Nada más desembarcar miraron para tratar de localizar a Coraíon en aquel gran hangar, al fin éste les vio y les hizo señas. Ambos se acercaron a su hijo con las maletas y él también se dirigió hacia ellos acompañado de una atractiva chica. Sin reparar en ella en un principio, Petz fue la primera en abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Coraíon!,- exclamó su madre emocionada y muy contenta. - ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte y de que estés bien!  
\- Claro que estoy bien, mamá.- Sonrió desenfadadamente él que preguntó a su vez. - ¿Tú cómo estás?  
\- Estoy bien cariño y ahora que estamos juntos, mucho mejor aun...

 

El muchacho asintió saludando también a Zafiro a la par que lo abrazaba con efusividad.

\- ¡Hola papá!

 

Éste le devolvió el saludo con alegría, mientras lo hacía se fijó también en esa mujer morena tan atractiva que había venido con su hijo, aunque ahora estuviera algo más retrasada, a unos pocos metros de ellos, para dejarles intimidad familiar.

-¿No nos vas a decir quién es esa chica tan bonita que te acompaña, hijo? - Le inquirió Zafiro con amable curiosidad. -  
-¡Ah sí! - exclamó azoradamente éste llevándose una mano a la frente en tanto se disculpaba. - Perdonadme, con la emoción del momento...ésta es Sandy...- Petz y Zafiro le dieron la mano sonrientes, pero Coraíon continuó lleno de entusiasmo. - ¡Ella y yo debemos deciros algo! - Miró a su novia que asintió, dándole ánimos para hablar. -  
\- Dinos hijo,...por tu tono debe ser algo importante. - Adivinó Petz que estaba impaciente por escucharlo. -  
-¡Nos hemos prometido ayer y queremos casarnos cuando tengamos casa en el planeta! - Les desveló el jubiloso muchacho. -

 

Petz y Zafiro se miraron sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, la madre del chico tan sólo pudo reaccionar para decir aturdida.

\- Vaya, es…una noticia estupenda, pero ha sido tan de repente... ¿desde cuándo os conocéis?  
\- Desde que llegué aquí, empezamos a salir juntos hace muy poco pero a mí ya me gustaba desde que la conocí en la boda de Leval y Amatista. ¡Es la chica más bonita de la nave! - Proclamó él y Sandy se sonrió ante ese cumplido sin poder evitar algo de rubor. - ¡Ya lo veis! Y muy inteligente.  
\- Dime Sandy. ¿A qué te dedicas? - Quiso saber Zafiro con tono animado y visible interés.-  
\- Soy licenciada en bioquímica, me doctoré en exobiología planetaria y trabajo en el proyecto de terraformación de Bios y en su adaptación para la colonización humana.- Respondió rápida y cordialmente ella. -  
-¿En la Terraformación? - Zafiro asintió impresionado en tanto agregaba con aprobación. - Vaya, conozco el proyecto. Mi colega y amigo en la Master Corporation, el profesor Tomoe, está al cargo de las bases del mismo.   
-Mi jefa de proyecto en la SSP-1, la doctora Winters, fue su discípula.- Dijo ella.-  
-Sí, creo que Souchi me contó algo de eso. Esa joven ha vuelto recientemente a la Tierra. Desde luego dice que es una fuera de serie en su campo. Si estuviste en su equipo es que tú también lo eres. Esa joven hablaba maravillas de sus compañeras.  
-No es para tanto.- Sonrió la muchacha abrumada.-

 

Pero aún se sonrojó más al escuchar al padre de Coraíon remachar.

\- Celebro ver que además de guapa eres sobre todo muy inteligente y capaz, mi hijo ha sabido escoger bien.  
\- Muchas gracias. - Repuso Sandy impresionada a su vez de que el padre de su prometido tuviera como compañero a ese eminente científico. - Es usted muy amable  
\- Bueno hijo. Si nos disculpáis estamos cansados, nos vendría bien instalarnos y cenar, luego hablaremos. - Intervino Petz con un tono bastante menos entusiasta.-   
\- Claro mamá. ¿Queréis que os acompañemos al hotel? - Se ofreció solícitamente Coraíon. -  
\- No te preocupes, sabemos donde está. Vosotros tendréis cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos. - Rehusó jovialmente su padre dándole una palmadita en la espalda. - 

 

Después se alejó junto a Petz. Cuando se marcharon, Sandy miró a Coraíon y le dijo algo inquietada.

\- Tu padre no, pero tu madre parece preocupada...no le ha hecho mucha ilusión la noticia.  
\- No te preocupes cariño, mi madre es así, seguro que se ha emocionado y no ha sabido que decir. Dale tiempo para que lo asimile.- Rebatió Coraíon sin darle importancia.- 

 

Su prometida suspiró mostrándose en aparente acuerdo, pero no estaba muy convencida de eso. Podía sentir claramente la contrariedad en el interior de esa mujer. Quizás no con ella. No, no lo estimaba como algo personal. Seguramente si Coraíon le hubiera anunciado su compromiso con cualquier otra chica hubiese reaccionado igual, pero estaba claro que aquel anuncio no le había hecho ninguna gracia. No así al padre del muchacho cuyas reacciones sí que le parecieron genuinamente cordiales, alegrándose de veras al enterarse de aquello.

-Tienes razón. Quizás sea mejor que nos reunamos con más tranquilidad cuando estén descansados. - Le dijo a su novio para zanjar el asunto.-

 

Por su parte Karaberasu y Mathew tardaron en ver a Mazoui, éste llegó algo tarde. Apurado se disculpó porque tenía servicio y le había sido imposible llegar antes. Satory le acompañaba. La madre del muchacho estaba encantada de volver a verla al fin, pues en la ocasión anterior, con la boda de Amatista y Leval, apenas si pudieron hablar demasiado. Pese a ello, su intuición le decía que era una buena chica, ¡ojalá que aceptase a su hijo tal y como éste era! Satory por su parte, les recordó que era hija de Ian Masters y ahijada de Diamante y Esmeralda. Esto aún le gustó más a Kalie. Mientras Satory charlaba con Mathew, aprovechó y le dijo a su hijo en voz baja.

\- Me parece una chica estupenda Mazoui, pero, ¿ella sabe cómo eres tú? - Susurró con un tono algo preocupado. -  
\- Si. - Afirmó el muchacho sonriendo a su madre para tranquilizarla. - Sí mamá, ella ya está enterada y ¿sabes una cosa? - señaló detrás de su madre que se giró levemente para mirar a una morena muchacha que se alejaba junto a su sobrino a la que enseguida reconoció. - Sandy está saliendo ahora con el primo Coraíon y...van a casarse…  
\- Me alegro mucho por ellos aunque tu tía no sé como se lo tomará.- Repuso sinceramente su interlocutora que conocía de sobra a su hermana mayor. -

 

El joven miró con extrañeza a su madre y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué iba a tomárselo mal?...  
\- Aún no ha encajado del todo la muerte de Granate y que ahora se case el hijo que le queda.- Le explicó Karaberasu que era de las pocas personas que a veces lograba ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos a su hijo. – En su lugar creo que me sucedería igual…

 

Mazoui suspiró con alivio, si era por eso, no había que inquietarse y respondió más despreocupado.

\- Pero mamá, si no perderá a Coraíon, al contrario, ganará a Sandy. ¡Qué bien! ahora que lo pienso será mi prima política.- Afirmó con alegría de poderla incluir en la familia. -

 

Por fortuna su madre no tuvo mucho más tiempo para replicar. Satory y Mathew se acercaron a ellos y su padre les dijo de forma bastante campechana y simpática.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿es que la madre y el hijo tienen secretos que no se pueden decir en público?  
\- Claro que no papa,- se apresuró a responder Mazoui en idéntico tono -, sólo le contaba a mamá los últimos chismes familiares...

 

Karaberasu contó a su marido lo que el chico le había dicho, luego miró a Satory y le inquirió.

\- Entonces, tú eres muy amiga de Sandy también...  
\- Sí,- repuso Satory con una amplia sonrisa. - Es una gran amiga, gracias a ella estoy ahora con Mazoui, si no, nunca me hubiese atrevido.- Volvió a sonreír de una forma encantadora haciendo patente su timidez.- 

 

Su novio la rodeó la cintura con un abrazo afectuoso. Karaberasu sonrió, podía ver en esa chica una gran bondad y como su hijo se mostraba feliz y relajado a su lado. Cada vez estaba más entusiasmada con ella.

\- Hija, ¿no te importa que te llame así, verdad?,- le preguntó a la chica en tanto calculaba. - Debes tener más o menos, la edad de mi hija Katherine.  
\- Claro que no me importa, - repuso Satory negando con la cabeza. – Además, soy huérfana desde que era muy pequeña. Incluso me hace ilusión que una mujer me llame así ya que nunca conocí a mi madre...

 

Su contertulia asintió con una mirada llena de afectuosa comprensión y en tanto Mathew y Mazoui charlaban de otras cosas, tomó a la muchacha de un brazo y se la llevó un poco aparte para decirle ahora con un tono más serio.

\- Tú sabes cómo es mi hijo, ¿verdad Satory?  
\- Si. Pero eso no me importa, sólo sé que le quiero porque es un chico muy bueno y muy noble, y muy guapo, para que vamos a negarlo.- Afirmó no sin rubor. -

 

Karaberasu sonrió al escuchar ese último comentario y declaró poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de esa joven.

\- Tú también eres una chica muy buena, yo nunca me equivoco juzgando a las personas, sé qué harás muy feliz a mi hijo y él a ti, ya lo verás...  
\- Bueno, por ahora sólo salimos juntos, espero que Mazoui se decida algún día a pedirme...- se cortó un poco en decirlo de forma clara, pero Karaberasu la entendió enseguida y la animó. -  
\- Mi hijo es muy reservado en lo que concierne a esos temas, le gusta asegurar las cosas. No te preocupes, sé que te quiere mucho y no tardará.  
\- Es verdad. - Admitió Satory. - ¿Sabe una cosa? Eso sería una de las dos cosas que me haría más feliz del mundo. La otra sería el ver a mi padre. Creía que venía en esta nave.- Pudo añadir con cierto desencanto -  
\- A tu padre no le conozco mucho pero preguntaré a Diamante y Esmeralda. Seguro que ellos sabrán algo.  
\- No lo creo.- Negó Satory suspirando - ellos llegaron hace ya un par de días. No han hablado con él. Espero que no llegue muy tarde.

 

Pero como si de una respuesta inmediata a su deseo se tratara alguien abrazó por detrás a Satory...una voz muy familiar para ella le respondió. Era Masters.

\- Aquí estoy hija, siento llegar tarde, ya sabes como son de pesados los accionistas.

La atónita muchacha se volvió y abrazó muy feliz a su padre.

\- Papa, ¡qué alegría! por fin estás aquí.

 

Masters saludó muy educadamente a Karaberasu que sonreía presenciando aquella escena. De hecho llegaron juntos y el millonario les pidió que guardasen el secreto. Quería darle una bonita sorpresa a su hija. Kalie estuvo conforme, le devolvió el saludo y ambos charlaron durante unos instantes, luego se reunieron con Mazoui y Mathew. Masters también estaba encantado con el novio de su hija, tenía su historial y las noticias de sus hazañas le habían impresionado mucho. Pero por encima de todas esas cosas valoraba que era un buen muchacho y que demostraba querer a Satory Y así, tras un rato más de hablar entre ellos, la pareja de jóvenes se encargaron de acompañar a sus padres a sus alojamientos respectivos. Más tarde, cuando todos estuvieron instalados, se comunicó que se iba a celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida. Roy y Diamante ayudaron a organizarla a sus hijos. Mazoui y Sandy junto con Alan, Coraíon, Satory y Amatista se afanaron en ultimar los detalles. Aún llegó otra nave con una pareja conocida para los padres de los chicos. Cuando llegaron fueron a buscar a alguien que les informase del paradero de las familias de todos ellos. Como respuesta les dieron la dirección de la base, se acercaron allí y encontraron a Leval, le pidieron que avisara a su padre de que habían llegado. El muchacho llamó a su padre por teléfono, Roy lo atendió y contestó.

\- Diga... ¡hola Leval hijo!, ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Papá, unas personas preguntan por vosotros, son un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad y una chica y un chico de la nuestra.  
-¿Te han dicho para qué, o cómo se llaman? - Quiso saber su padre sorprendido. -  
\- Bueno, me han dicho que son viejos amigos vuestros, tuyos, de Diamante, Zafiro y Ail...- Contestó su hijo en tanto que a Roy le picaba cada vez más la curiosidad. -  
-¿Pero cómo se llaman?...- insistió cada vez más impaciente. -  
\- Me han dicho que señor y señora Saint Join....- Recordó Leval que tuvo que taparse el oído ante la exclamación de contento de su padre. -  
-¡Son Nephrite y Amanda! Hacía años que no sabíamos nada de ellos. ¡Hijo!, tengo que colgar y llamar a Diamante y los demás. Hasta luego, nos vemos en la fiesta. - Y colgó dejando a su atónito vástago con el teléfono en la mano. -

 

Leval se encogió de hombros y colgó a su vez. Su esposa le preguntó que ocurría y él se lo contó, ella dio muestras de reconocer los nombres.

\- Alguna vez se los he oído nombrar a mis padres. Creo que eran muy amigos hace muchos años...  
\- Parece que todos los viejos camaradas se reúnen.- Aseveró reflexivamente Leval. -  
\- Sí, creo que tendrán muchas cosas que contarse - convino Amatista. -  
\- Bueno, arreglémonos para ir a la fiesta - le indicó su marido acercándose hasta el ropero -...

 

Y cuando estuvieron listos los dos jóvenes esposos, como los demás, fueron a la gran fiesta que estaba ya preparada. No obstante al salir de su domicilio e ir a tomar el deslizador, una voz familiar para el chico les saludó con tono muy alegre.

-¡Hola Leval! ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte!

 

En cuestión de décimas de segundo el muchacho se giró y la vio ahí. Tan joven como la recordaba desde que era un niño. Su corto pelo azulado hasta la base del cuello, sus grandes ojos a tono, vestía un atuendo de jersey azul y falda blanca hasta las rodillas, con zapatos blancos. Llevaba un bolso azul en una mano y le sonreía…

-¡Madrina Ami!- exclamó él abrazándola de inmediato.- Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido… ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?  
-He estado trabajando en el hospital.- Respondió ella en tanto miraba de arriba abajo al chico declarando no sin orgullo.- Ya estás hecho todo un hombre…

 

Amatista se mantuvo algo a distancia. No conocía a esa mujer, quizás creyó haberla visto hace muchos años. Pero ella sería una cría… Realmente aquella extraña aparentaba tener la misma edad que ellos, o solamente unos pocos años más. Pero si era la madrina de Leval significaba que, según él mismo le contase, ayudó a traerle al mundo. Lo mismo que a Kerria. Ahora se daba cuenta. ¡Era una de las guerreras de la Justicia! Las amigas de sus padres, de la madre de Leval y las otras hermanas. Y fue esa misma mujer quién reparó en ella saludándola de forma cordial, tras separarse del abrazo del chico que la había levantado literalmente en volandas…

-Tú debes de ser la hija de Diamante y de Esmeralda. Te llamas Amatista ¿verdad?  
-Si señora.- Pudo decir la aludida de forma algo tímida.- Encantada de conocerla…  
-Por favor, tutéame y llámame Ami. - Le pidió con jovialidad.- Lo mismo digo. O al menos eso creo. Quizás te vi cuando eras niña.  
-Puede ser.- Convino la joven que no estaba muy segura.-  
-¡Ah! Y enhorabuena a los dos.- Les sonrió la doctora Mizuno.- Por vuestra próxima paternidad.  
-Muchas gracias.- Replicó Leval preguntándole de inmediato a su interlocutora.- Espero que te vengas con nosotros a la fiesta. Tenemos una para celebrar la noticia del embarazo de mi mujer y se han reunido casi todos nuestros familiares y amigos. Estoy seguro de que a mis padres y a mi hermana les hará muchísima ilusión el volver a verte.  
-Claro, para mí será un placer.- Afirmó Ami con una gran sonrisa. Desvelándoles.- Y también quiero ver qué tal le va a Naya. La conozco desde que vino a la Tierra a estudiar medicina.  
-No me digas que tú la diste clase. - Comentó Leval.-  
-Sí, durante poco tiempo. Es una magnífica alumna.- Le contó su madrina.-  
-Es ella la que me dijo que estaba embarazada y la que se ha estado ocupando de mí durante todo este tiempo. - Le comentó Amatista, visiblemente contenta de que su doctora de cabecera estuviera tan bien recomendada, aunque ella ya sabía que era muy buena. Al igual que su hermano, por lo que añadió.- Naya y Giaal deben de ser de los mejores médicos de la galaxia. De camino te contaré algunas de las cosas que hizo él por muchas de las personas de la nave y especialmente por una buena amiga mía…

 

La interpelada asintió, tenía mucha curiosidad por enterarse, de este modo acompañó a la joven pareja y dejó que la pusieran al día. Por su parte Leval le preguntó.

-¿Y tus compañeras? ¿Podrán venir? A mis primos les encantaría verlas. La mayor parte de ellas son sus madrinas. Igual que tú lo eres de mi hermana y mía.  
-No pudieron venir en esta ocasión, pero me han expresado sus deseos de visitaros. Supongo que, a no mucho tardar, alguna de ellas podrá venir…- Contestó sinceramente Ami.-

 

Y así continuaron intercambiando información. De este modo fueron hablando animadamente de camino a la fiesta. Por su parte Nephrite y Amanda, acompañados de sus dos hijos, habían aterrizado en la nave haría un par de horas. Estaban contentos de haber llegado para reunirse con sus viejos camaradas, en especial el anticuario que le comentaba a su esposa con patente animación.

-¡Hacía tantos años que no nos reuníamos! Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo están esos gamberros.  
-Sí, - convino ella con voz queda pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su esposo. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Vosotros ni les conocéis. – Comentó dirigiéndose a sus hijos. –  
-No mamá.- Admitió Samantha, una hermosa muchacha de pelo castaño claro de ojos azules - Aunque hemos oído hablar mucho de ellos.  
-Si - terció Paul, su atractivo hermano, muy parecido a su padre salvo por el tono más claro de pelo – Coraíon nos contó bastantes cosas que su padre le refirió a él cuando estuvo en Londres.   
-Nuestros amigos son realmente excepcionales. Os lo digo yo. – Sonrió Nephrite sentenciando con un poso de autoridad en la materia. – Y desde luego he visto muchas cosas impresionantes. Pero nunca nada como las que ellos eran capaces de hacer.  
-Estoy impaciente por conocerles. – Le respondió su hija con una leve sonrisa, mirando a su hermano de forma cómplice sin que sus padres lo advirtieran. – Vamos entonces.

 

Paul asintió. Ellos por su parte también aguardaban el volver a ver a Coraíon, pero más que eso, debían hacer una serie de gestiones. Otro amigo suyo llegaría en breve y debían hablar con él. Aunque para eso ya habría tiempo. De momento se alojarían en su hotel y acudirían a aquella fiesta que parecía a priori iba a ser muy interesante para todos.

-Vamos. Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.- Comentó Amanda.-  
-La celebración ya ha pasado, pero es mejor así. Podremos verles con más calma.- Le explicó su marido, que aun recordaba el jolgorio que se producía en esas fiestas de sus antiguos compañeros.- Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo han estado durante este tiempo.

 

Sus dos hijos les siguieron sin hacer más comentarios. Pensaban en ese misterioso amigo al que tendrían que ver en poco tiempo. El aludido por su parte estaba en Japón. Allí hizo una visita al Santuario Hikawa. Encontró a la sacerdotisa del mismo rezando sentada en la postura del loto, ante el altar. Se aproximó y con ceremonia tiró del cordel que hizo sonar aquellos cencerros que colgaban de la entrada. Rei se percató al instante y se levantó. Al verle se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

 

Pero no pudo proseguir, el muchacho le hizo un gesto de que callase con un dedo para indicarla.

-No des nombres, ni ningún tipo de pistas. Por favor, nunca se sabe quién podría estar observando. Verás. Vine a verte, si no estás muy ocupada.- Sonrió su interlocutor, agregando.- Sé que hablasteis hace poco y que una de tus amigas ha ido a la nave. Y te traerá recuerdos de todos.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Inquirió la sacerdotisa con cara de sorpresa.-

 

El muchacho abrió una mochila que llevaba y le mostró el canto de un gran libro. Su contertulia no pareció comprender qué quería decir con eso. Sin embargo él sonrió una vez más y le comentó.

-Sé bastantes cosas más. En breve iré a ver a mi familia en Bios. Allí tengo que reunirme con un grupo de amigos y ponerles al corriente. Dentro de poco tendremos que intervenir. La cuestión es. ¿Vosotras vas a actuar?...  
-No, todavía no.- Replicó Rei mirándole ahora con una expresión atónita pero más controlada, diríase que empezaba a comprender cuando le preguntó. Entonces, ¿vosotros sois ese grupo del que Usagi nos ha hablado?  
-Si.- Replicó el interpelado, afirmando.- Lo somos, aunque todavía nos faltan algunos miembros más, pero nos reuniremos llegado el momento. Solo quería saber si el rey y la reina deseaban darnos alguna instrucción o consigna de actuación.  
-Ninguna que yo sepa.- Repuso la sacerdotisa, proponiéndole al joven.- ¿Por qué no hablas personalmente con ellos?  
-Lo haré.- Afirmó éste que le contó a su atónita madrina.- No estaba previsto que debiéramos reunirnos. Pero las circunstancias se han alterado. Creo que me van a necesitar. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Me he alegrado mucho de volver a verte. Sigues tan joven y tan guapa como siempre…  
-Tú sí que has sabido hacer cumplidos desde siempre, jovencito.- Le sonrió Rei, agradada sin embargo por aquellas palabras.-  
-Cumplido o no es la verdad.- Sentenció el joven despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza que su contertulia secundó.- Adiós…cuídate mucho.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Repuso Rei que se había girado al escuchar algo, aunque solamente era el viento agitando los cencerros, no obstante, para cuando quiso mirar de nuevo a ese muchacho él ya no estaba allí. Suspirando la sacerdotisa se dijo.- Tendré que contarles esto a Serenity y Endimión. Aunque quizás ya estén al corriente de ello.

 

Y dejando aquello momentáneamente aparcado retornó a sus ocupaciones en el templo. Y desde luego que la sacerdotisa no andaba muy errada. En una sala de juntas de las oficinas donde Usagi trabajaba ésta y Mamoru esperaban visita.

-¿Crees que llegará puntual?- Inquirió él.-  
-No suele hacernos esperar.- Comentó la interpelada.-

 

Casi como si esas palabras fuesen proféticas alguien tocó a la puerta. Usagi le pidió que pasara. Al abrir vieron a una altísima joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos bermellón. Vestía un blazer color crema y una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color, y calzaba unos zapatos marrones de muy poco tacón.

-Aquí estoy, majestades.- Declaró protocolariamente tratando de doblar una rodilla.- Tal y como se me requirió…  
-No hace falta que hagas eso aquí, Seren.- Trató de disuadirla Mamoru.- Se supone que estamos de incógnito, todavía…  
-Disculpadme majestades.- Pudo replicar la joven algo envarada.-  
-Siéntate, por favor.- Le pidió su anfitriona.-

 

Esa espigada muchacha obedeció utilizando una de las sillas de aquel amplio salón. Sus interlocutores hicieron lo propio, los tres entorno a una mesa. Fue cuando Mamoru comentó.

 

-Tenemos una misión para ti. Una de la máxima importancia…

Sin embargo no pudo acabar esa frase, alguien más tocó a la puerta. Y cuando Usagi dio permiso para que quien fuera entrase desde luego que se sorprendió.

-Hija, me alegro de encontrarte aquí…- Exclamó Ikuko entrando con decisión.-

 

Vestía una falda larga banca y una blusa color azul oscuro. Sus cabellos ya grises, estaban no obstante sedosos y sueltos, cayéndole tras los hombros. Y portaba una cesta con algo dentro. No podía verse lo que era dado que una tela de color rojo lo tapaba.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó la aludida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ya lo ves. Tenía mucho tiempo libre. Tu padre está en una reunión de antiguos compañeros de la prensa y como me trajo hasta aquí pensé. Voy a ver a mi ocupada hija…Y a traerle unos pastelitos.-Explicó la mujer que enseguida reparó en Mamoru.- ¡Qué casualidad! Si hasta tu marido ha venido a verte…  
-Hola Ikuko.- Sonrió nerviosamente el aludido.- ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Debiste avisarme, es que estoy en una reunión.- Pudo decir la azorada Usagi.-  
-Lo siento cariño. Enseguida me marcho…- Repuso su madre algo apuradamente ahora, aunque enseguida superó aquello al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella hermosa joven que les miraba con la boca abierta.- ¿Y esta encantadora señorita?...  
-Es una de mis ayudantes, mamá.- Replicó al instante Usagi.-   
-Es un honor. Señora Tsukino. - Fue capaz de decir la muchacha tras levantarse y hacer una cortés inclinación.-  
-Vaya, debe de ser extranjera, ¡qué alta! – Sonrió Ikuko para sugerir.- Bueno, no sería mala idea si paraseis un poquito, pidierais unas tazas de té y os sirviera estos pasteles…

 

La cara de Usagi era un poema, incapaz de oponer nada a aquello. Sin embargo Mamoru, tras sonreír de forma algo estúpida, asintió. Fue Seren la que se ofreció entonces para ir a por el té. Sus soberanos de inmediato le dieron la venia, evidentemente sin decir eso de palabra. No obstante, fue la joven quién, en perfecto japonés se disculpó para decir.

-Enseguida vuelvo, majestades…  
-¿Majestades?- Se sorprendió Ikuko.-  
-Es que la pobre todavía no habla bien nuestra lengua, es americana.- Pretextó la apurada Usagi.-  
-Gomen nasai.- Se apresuró a disculparse la alta muchacha.- Lo siento…quise decir, Señora Chiba…

 

Y para evitar meter la pata aún más Seren salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo. Afortunadamente ese desliz no tendría mayores consecuencias… Justo cuando salía del pasillo que comunicaba con aquel despacho se topó con un hombre moreno, algo más alto que ella, y con alguien que le era muy conocido.

-¡Doran!... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó atónita.-  
-No lo sé todavía. Solo sé que este hombre me llamó.   
-Sí, Neherenia es muy amiga de mi hermana. Gracias a ella os pude localizar a ambos.- Declaró ese individuo que enseguida se presentó.- Me llamo Lance Rodney. Y creo que todos vamos a formar parte de un equipo.

 

Doran recordaba el haber sido informado por el canciller de la Lune, al poco de salir de las estancias de la reina de la Luna. Alguien le esperaba en la Tierra. Sin pérdida de tiempo el saiyan, vestido de incógnito a la manera humana, subió a una lanzadera y se dirigió hacia el sitio convenido. Un parque en las afueras de Tokio. Allí le aguardaba un tipo humano moreno, que estaba leyendo un gran libro. Al verle aparecer guardó ese grueso volumen en una mochila y le saludó.

-Doran, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?- Inquirió éste a su vez.-  
-Un amigo. Verás…necesitamos tu ayuda. La tuya y la de la princesa Seren.  
-Tenemos nuestras propias complicaciones.- Opuso el saiyan.-  
-Se resolverán, cuenta con ello.- Le garantizó su interlocutor, alegando.- Y además de vosotros y alguno más, la propia Neherenia formará parte del grupo.  
-¿La reina Neherenia?- Se sorprendió el joven.-  
-Sí, ella. Nehie no me ha dicho nada pero yo sé que le has prometido algo.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?- Replicó el guerrero que no estaba de humor para ese tipo de juegos.-  
-Paciencia, te lo diré llegado el momento. Solo debes saber esto. Tenemos una misión fundamental. Más importante que cualquier otra cosa…y digo cualquiera…

 

Y para rematarlo sacó una especie de papel plegado entregándoselo a Doran. En él escrito y firmado por sus soberanos, venía la orden de unirse a ese tipo. El saiyan pudo dar fe de su autenticidad. Asintió pues declarando ya con más calma.

-Muy bien, dime que he de hacer y lo haré.  
-Por lo pronto acompáñame. Tenemos que reunirnos con Seren.- Le pidió jovialmente su contertulio.-

 

Así lo hicieron. Informaron a la atónita princesa de aquello. Lance incluso le comentó.

-Puedes despreocuparte por tu mundo natal. Todo se va a solucionar. De hecho, eres libre de pedir confirmación a tu hermano Bralen de lo que te digo. Ahora sin embargo, debes unirte a nosotros.  
-Lo haré.- Afirmó la chica que, pese a todo, no se creía demasiado aquello.- Si es cierto lo que dices cuenta conmigo.

 

Doran le mostró entonces el escrito que también le daba a ella esa misma instrucción. De modo que asintiendo, declaró.

-¿He de informar a los soberanos? Es que están…  
-Sí, con ¡Ikuko! – Se sonrió Lance.- ¡Quién iba a decir que vendría! Bueno, realmente podría haberlo dicho yo…- Remachó tras dar unos toquecitos en su mochila.-  
-¿Qué hacemos?...- Le preguntó la desconcertada Seren.-  
-¡Pues llevar el té! - Rio el interpelado que sacó de su mochila una bolsa con ese contenido.- De rosas y de menta…

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron y los tres retornaron al despacho. Cuando entraron tanto Usagi como Mamoru se quedaron atónitos. Lance se presentó como un compañero de trabajo a la madre de la futura reina de Cristal Tokio. La tarde fue entretenida. Con todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, bebiendo el té y degustando pastelitos en tanto Ikuko les contaba anécdotas divertidas sobre su hija que produjeron las sonrisas de todos y el azoramiento de la protagonista. Al fin la señora Tsukino se despidió. Su hija y su yerno la acompañaron a un taxi. 

 

-Desde luego hija mía. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés tan bien rodeada! Todos esos jóvenes parecen apreciaros mucho a ti y a tu esposo y se ve que son buenas personas.  
-Si mamá. He tenido mucha suerte, formamos un gran equipo.- Admitió la aludida con una leve sonrisa.-

 

Al fin Ikuko subió al taxi, éste arrancó perdiéndose por la carretera. La pareja de esposos la vieron alejarse y después retornaron. Ya más serios, le correspondió el turno a Mamoru de declarar.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos ponernos a trabajar…


	11. Aclarando malos entendidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas conversaciones muy reveladoras en todos los niveles.

Todos se reunieron en la gran fiesta, hablaron mucho, se contaron infinidad de cosas. Cuando Leval y Amatista llegaron acompañados de la doctora Mizuno fue Bertie la primera que corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo. Exclamando como ya lo había hecho antes su hijo.

-¡Ami! Cuánto me alegra verte. ¿Cómo es que has venido?  
-Pude escaparme unos días del hospital.- Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa, abrazando a su querida amiga a su vez para desearla.- Muchas felicidades.  
-Si. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ya ves, voy a ser abuela.  
-La abuela más guapa y más joven de la galaxia.- Terció Roy acercándose a su vez.- ¿Qué tal estás, Ami?- Quiso saber con afabilidad.-  
-Muy bien, gracias.- Respondió la doctora.-  
-Ya se ve. – Sonrió Roy aseverando no sin admiración.- Te miro y todavía eres esa chiquilla que conocí en Nueva York, hace ya tantos años. ¿Cómo lo haces? Apenas si has cambiado en todo este tiempo.  
-Vosotros también estáis muy jóvenes.- Pudo decir Ami no sin cierto apuro.-  
-¡Ojalá lo estuviéramos como tú! – Sonrió Bertie dándole ambas manos a su amiga y agregando ella misma a modo de explicación- Debe de ser por las propiedades del cristal de Plata. Vosotras sois del reino de la Luna y seguro que os afecta de ese modo, prolongando vuestra juventud.  
-Bueno, quizás sea eso.- Sonrió la interpelada con cierto envaramiento ahora que trataba de ocultar.- Pero tampoco somos tan mayores…

 

No obstante Beruche lo advirtió y decidió cambiar de tema…

-Kerria estaba con sus primas, en cuanto te vea se va a poner muy contenta.

 

La doctora Mizuno convino en ello. También saludó al resto. Les comentó algo similar a lo que había hablado con su ahijado. Cuando las primas llegaron efectivamente Kerria se abrazó realmente feliz a la recién llegada. No olvidaba todo lo que su madrina había hecho por ella. Por su parte Mazoui pudo saludar a su hermana y en un aparte charlar con ella.

-¿Cómo estás Kathy?- Quiso saber el muchacho, no sin cierta inquietud pues no olvidaba las palabras de su madrina Minako.-  
-Muy bien Mazzie… ¿Y tú? Ya veo que estás a punto de comprometerte con Satory.- Replicó ella tratando de mostrarse cordial.-

 

Aunque a su hermano aquello no le resultaba normal. Era como si la muchacha estuviese intentando desviar el tema. Por ello, a riesgo de enrarecer el ambiente se atrevió a insistir.

-Seguro que estás bien. Te percibo tensa.  
-¡Oh, vamos!- Contestó la muchacha, ahora pareciendo molesta.- No empieces otra vez con esas cosas. Odio cuando haces eso.  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber él como si realmente no comprendiera de qué iba la queja de su hermana.-  
-Lo sabes perfectamente.- Afirmó la joven para aclarar.- Que te metas en mis pensamientos, o lo que sea que hagas.  
-No me meto en tus pensamientos. Te he dicho muchas veces que no soy capaz de eso.- Replicó él tratando de ser conciliador, para matizar.- Solamente he dicho que noto que estás tensa. Nada más.  
-Si…la verdad es que sí. Perdona. - Se avino a reconocer Katherine que le explicó más calmada.- Se me juntan muchas cosas. Los exámenes, las actuaciones, este viaje, mis labores de justiciera. Ya sabes...jornada completa.

Lo cierto es que bien podría ser eso. Quizás la madrina Minako se había preocupado en exceso. El muchacho tampoco quería discutir con su hermana, para una vez que se veían en tanto tiempo. De modo que posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, le sonrió y le dijo con afecto.

-Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de eso y de cualquier cosa. Kathy. Si puedo ayudarte en algo…  
-Si, por supuesto que lo sé. Tonto…-Convino ella que afirmó de mejor humor.- Y lo mismo te digo. A ver si te decides ya con la pobre Satory…  
\- Vale...tocado. - Admitió el chico haciendo que su hermana se riera.-

 

Los demás prosiguieron con las conversaciones. Zafiro y Petz preguntaron a Ami por su compañera Makoto. Ella les comentó que también estaba deseosa de volver a verles.

-Ya verás Sandy.- Le dijo Coraíon a su novia, aprovechando que sus padres y la doctora Mizuno charlaban.- Cuando os juntéis las dos. A mi madrina también le encanta cocinar y hace unas tartas riquísimas.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió la chica con gesto divertido para sentenciar.- Podremos intercambiar recetas.

 

La antes más conocida como guerrera Mercurio también saludó a los Rodney que le dieron recuerdos para Rei. Idina sobre todo estaba deseosa de ver a su madrina y le apenó que no hubiese venido. Aunque Alan también quería saludarla y presentarle a su novia. No obstante fue Naya la que se acercó a la doctora llena de alegría y la saludó.

-¡Ami! ¡Qué ilusión!... Hacía mucho que no te veía. Desde que terminé las prácticas contigo.  
-Veo que te has convertido en una doctora estupenda.- Afirmó su contertulia con aprobación.-  
-Aún me faltan algunas asignaturas para tener el título terrestre. Pero puedo ejercer ayudando a mi hermano. Me aceptan el grado de conocimiento cósmico que tengo, igual que a él- le contó la joven.- Aunque desearía convertirme en una auténtica doctora terrestre. Como tú.  
-Sí, ya lo veo.- Sonrió Ami observando a esa muchacha tomada de la mano del hijo mayor de los Rodney por lo que agregó animosa.- Seguro que lo conseguirás.

 

En otra parte, Diamante charlaba ahora con su hermano y le comentaba…

-Según me dijo Roy, Nephrite había venido a Bios. Espero que se pase a vernos.  
-Eso deseo también yo.- Convino su interlocutor quien sonriente le dijo.- Felicidades, dentro de poco vas a ser abuelo. Celebro que Amatista y Leval hagan tan buena pareja.  
-Sí, Esmeralda ya está pensando en prepararle vestiditos al bebé. Ja, ja…Aunque por lo que veo, también vosotros vais a tener pronto motivos de celebración.- Le comentó.-

 

Al hilo de estas palabras el príncipe de Némesis llamó la atención de su hermano, indicándole con la mirada la posición en la que estaban Coraíon y Sandy, que departían amigablemente ahora con Kerria, Amatista y Leval.

-Es cierto.- Suspiró Zafiro, franqueándose sin embargo con su hermano.- A mí me parece muy buena chica, pero Petz. No sé, no creo que le haya hecho mucha ilusión precisamente.  
-Puedo comprender su punto de vista.- Afirmó Diamante que declaró con más seriedad.- Pero creo que tu esposa debería pasar página…  
-Es muy difícil hacer eso, hermano.- Objetó Zafiro.-  
-Lo sé. No te digo que olvide. Pero tiene que ser consciente de que, por duro que pueda parecer, la vida continúa… Todos recordaremos siempre a Granate, pero tenéis otro hijo. Tú lo sabes bien. Sé que comprendes a lo que me refiero.  
-Tienes razón...- Admitió su interlocutor con tono resignado. Desdramatizando a renglón seguido con una sonrisa cuando afirmó.- Aunque cualquiera se lo dice. Ya sabes cómo se pone…  
-Sí, ¡ja, ja! - rio su hermano queriendo eliminar ese momento de tristeza al evocar aquellos recuerdos. De modo que añadió de modo más jovial dándole a su contertulio una palmada en el hombro.- Anda, vamos con los otros.

 

Y Zafiro le siguió hasta el grupo donde estaban Tom, Roy y algunos más. Así prosiguieron charlando unos con otros hasta que terminó la fiesta. Efectivamente, aquella familia misteriosa era la de Nephrite y Amanda. No obstante estos aparecieron después de la celebración y saludaron a sus amigos con gran alegría. Mención especial para Coraíon a quién le encantó volver a ver a Paul y a Samantha, los hijos de estos, con los que había hecho una gran amistad en sus años de estudiante en Inglaterra. Pudo recordar los viejos tiempos con ellos y sus padres amén de presentarles a Sandy. Nephrite les contó a sus compañeros de otro tiempo que sus hijos llevaban prácticamente el negocio familiar y que tanto él como Amanda podían permitirse el lujo de pasar mucho tiempo de vacaciones. Se enteraron por la holo televisión de las peripecias de la nave y Amanda hizo algunas llamadas a antiguos amigos del “Foreing Office” que la pusieron en contacto con los encargados de este proyecto en la Tierra. Así consiguieron pasajes, no habían querido avisar a ninguno de sus amigos puesto que deseaban dar una sorpresa a todos y desde luego que lo lograron. Así, tras departir sobre un montón de asuntos, recuerdos y vidas actuales de cada uno, la larga velada terminó y todos se fueron a la cama. Al día siguiente, la familia Saint Join regresaba a la Tierra y del resto, cada cual volvió a sus obligaciones. Petz y Zafiro conversaron sobre lo que Coraíon les había contado acerca de sus planes de matrimonio con Sandy. Y en efecto, ella no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea y así se lo hizo constar a su marido confirmando sus temores.

\- Zafiro, no me gusta que nuestro hijo haya decidido una cosa tan importante a la ligera.  
\- Pero Petz,- rebatió su esposo sin preocuparse - seguro que él lo ha meditado. Además, se ve que quiere a esa chica.  
\- A él sí que se le ve enamorado. Eso no lo pongo en discusión. Pero no sabemos nada de ella,- opuso su mujer agregando cargada de sentido común - por lo menos que la conozca algo más antes de comprometerse...  
\- Coraíon ya es mayor para decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida, cariño,- repuso condescendientemente Zafiro. - No podemos imponerle las cosas como cuando era un niño.  
\- Yo no quiero imponerle nada, sólo hacer que se lo piense. Se ha enamorado, pero puede ser algo pasajero.- Objetó Petz con un toque de preocupación que trataba de hacer objetiva sin llegar a conseguirlo demasiado. – Es muy joven todavía…  
\- Entonces habla con él,- le aconsejó su esposo - dile lo que piensas.  
\- Necesito tu apoyo, si no, no me hará caso - le pidió ella para añadir. - Ya sabes cómo es, cuando cree tener razón en algo, no hay quién le convenza de lo contrario.  
\- Si. Me recuerda a alguien que conozco. – Sonrió él mirando a su esposa que frunció el ceño. –  
\- ¡Déjate de bromas! – Replicó ella con visible irritación. – Esto es muy serio. Se trata del futuro de nuestro hijo.

 

Zafiro suspiró con resignación. Cuando su esposa se enfadaba no era fácil de apaciguar. Aunque fue capaz de responder encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es que, por mi parte no le quito la razón, a mí esa chica me parece buena para él.  
-¡Ah claro!- exclamó su contertulia con disgusto para denunciar contrariada. -Todos los hombres sois iguales, en cuanto veis que se trata de una mujer bonita ya no os fijáis en nada más. Te habrá bastando mirarla a las tetas para dar tu aprobación.  
\- Petz,- respondió pacientemente Zafiro, recordándole a su irritada esposa. - Nos ha dicho que es licenciada en bioquímica, doctora y una de las responsables del proyecto de terraformación, eso quiere decir que al menos es bonita y muy inteligente, reconoce que no es mala combinación.  
\- Eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser una buena esposa para Coraíon. - Añadió Petz que, pese a todos esos hechos, no parecía muy convencida, cuando sentenciaba. – Y el futuro y la felicidad de nuestro hijo es lo más importante. No hay nada más preciado que eso para mí.

 

Su marido suspiró resignado una vez más, bien sabía que cuando ella se cerraba de ese modo era imposible razonar nada. Es más, sospechaba que por más argumentos que le diera estos iban a chocar contra la muralla erigida por la obstinación de su esposa. Y es que ésta parecía haberse negado desde el principio a darle ni tan siquiera una oportunidad a esa pobre muchacha. De modo que Zafiro decidió cambiar de táctica.

\- Tengo entendido que Karaberasu la conoce un poco. Según creo esa chica es muy amiga de Mazoui. ¿Por qué no le pides consejo a ella? - Le propuso deseoso de dejar el tema.-

 

Sabía que no iba a conseguir persuadirla, sobre todo cuando su mujer se cerraba en banda, tal y como lo habló con su hermano la noche anterior en la fiesta. Pero posiblemente Petz escuchase a su propia hermana. 

\- Sí, es una buena idea.- Admitió ella que añadió algo más tranquila. - Lo haré.

 

Así que sin querer demorarlo demasiado fue a charlar con Karaberasu que estaba en su habitación a punto de salir cuando la llamó. Quedaron en reunirse en el café del hotel. Kalie bajó al poco rato y allí la esperó Petz. La recién llegada se dirigió a sentarse junto a su hermana y ésta, tras ponerla al corriente de la situación y lo hablado con Zafiro, le preguntó por Sandy sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

\- Tú conoces a esa chica. Dime, ¿qué tal es?  
\- Bueno, la conozco poco,- respondió sinceramente su contertulia que no obstante replicó. - Pero por lo que sé, es una chica muy buena. Inteligente y trabajadora, muy amiga de la hija de Masters. También lo es de tu sobrina Amatista y de mi hijo. ¿Qué te preocupa, Petz?  
\- Coraíon quizá se precipite un poco...como te he contado quiere casarse con ella y creo que eso es muy prematuro - le expuso su hermana mayor con una mirada inquieta. -  
\- Puedes estar tranquila. Mazoui me ha contado cosas muy buenas de esa muchacha. Además, es como si fuera una hermana para él...- Quiso serenarla Kalie. -  
\- Entonces deben de llevarse muy bien los dos.- Elucubró Petz que estaba sorprendida, si su sobrino la tenía en tan alto concepto no podía tomarse eso a la ligera ni pasarlo por alto y quiso saber. - ¿Él la conoce bien?  
\- Ambos comparten muchas cosas.- Le contó Karaberasu quien trató de ser más explícita, aunque primero comentó con prevención -...debo decirte algo, pero espero que eso no te haga prejuzgarla...  
-¿De qué se trata?,- le preguntó su hermana visiblemente interesada. -  
\- Ella es como Mazoui,- le confesó su contertulia. -  
-¿Cómo? - Petz se levantó de la silla sorprendida para apenas poder añadir. - ¡Te refieres a!....

 

Su hermana menor asintió continuando con suavidad. 

\- Mi hijo me contó que a Sandy le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a él. Muchos años de sufrir por ser diferente. La pobre chica perdió a su madre cuando era solo una niña. Por lo que me ha comentado Mazoui, ésta se sacrificó por salvarles a su padre y a ella. Su madre era una diablesa, pero tenía buen corazón.  
\- Pero, ¿qué dices?- le espetó su interlocutora con una sonrisa incrédula. - ¿Cómo iba una diablesa a ser buena? ¡Eso es absurdo Kalie! , esa chica será otra diablesa como su madre, ¡no puedo fiarme de ella! Tú sabes tan bien como yo de lo que eran capaces. Luchamos muchas veces contra ese tipo de seres y por poco acaban con nosotras.

 

Pero el efecto de las palabras de Petz fue el contrario del que pretendía. Su hermana no sólo no convino con ella en eso sino que, visiblemente ofendida, se levantó mientras replicaba con enfado.

\- Ya está bien Petz. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso crees que mi hijo Mazoui es malvado?  
\- No Kalie - respondió ésta a la defensiva, tratando de justificarse de inmediato. Consciente de su desafortunado comentario. - No es lo mismo...él es humano en parte...  
\- Sandy también lo es.- Rebatió Karaberasu con creciente malestar en su tono. - Su padre es humano. Esa chica es tan buena como pueda serlo mi hijo y si no te fías de ella debo entender que tampoco lo harías de Mazoui.  
\- No, no es eso - replicó su interlocutora con tono conciliador. - A tu hijo le conozco, sé como es, pero a ella no, no me influye de quién sea hija.  
\- No seas hipócrita. Eso no es lo que me has dicho hace sólo un momento - la contradijo su hermana visiblemente molesta. -  
\- Lo siento, quizás me he precipitado, eso es todo.- Se disculpó Petz que se sentía en una situación bastante embarazosa. -  
\- Te aseguro que Sandy hará muy feliz a tu hijo porque le ama de veras - le insistió Karaberasu, que trocó su tono ofendido por otro más perspicaz y ácido como antaño solía al añadir. - Pero quizá eso no sea lo que verdaderamente te preocupa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,- quiso saber su hermana, pues ahora era ella la que estaba molesta, no tardando en añadir en un arranque de su típico genio, teñido esta vez de nostalgia, pesar e incluso temor. - Yo sólo miro por la felicidad de Coraíon, ¡es lo único que me queda!, perdí a Granate y no quiero perder a mi otro hijo.  
\- Escucha - ahora era Karaberasu la que hablaba a su hermana de forma conciliadora y suave al asegurar. -Y no le perderás, ganarás una hija. Por favor Petz, sé sincera contigo misma. Si de verdad crees lo que me estás diciendo entonces es fácil. Habla con Sandy y conócela mejor, verás como la querrás enseguida. Yo apenas la he tratado y para mí ya es como si fuese otra hija. Comprendo perfectamente lo que le ocurre, sus sentimientos y sus miedos. ¿Acaso crees que no le costó darle el sí a tu hijo, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo con todo su corazón?...Tenía mucho miedo a ser rechazada. A que la consideren un monstruo. Yo puedo entenderla muy bien y tú deberías al menos intentarlo.

 

Este alegato consiguió disipar la agresividad de su hermana, Petz guardó unos segundos de incómodo aunque reflexivo silencio y concedió más calmada y conciliatoriamente.

\- Quizá tengas razón. Debo darle una oportunidad, hablaré con ella. Si mi hijo la quiere debe ser por un buen motivo. Gracias Kalie, si he dicho algo que te haya ofendido te pido perdón. No era esa mi intención. Tú sabes lo que yo quiero a mi sobrino.  
\- Tranquila Petz - le dijo Karaberasu esbozando una leve pero cordial sonrisa, y tomando de una mano a su hermana. - No te preocupes, yo también soy madre y me preocupo por mis hijos, como haces tú por el tuyo.

 

Y lo decía de veras. Mientras conversaba con su hermana mayor pensaba no solo en su sobrino y en su hijo sino también en su hija Katherine. Algo le había pasado últimamente a esa chica, la notaba más distante y melancólica de lo que solía ser. Aunque tratase de disimularlo en su presencia. Pero decidió dejar eso a un lado por un momento. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella cuando retornasen a la Tierra.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo.- Se dijo Kalie tratando en ese instante de centrarse en animar a su testaruda hermana mayor. En tanto sentenciaba.- Anda, ve a verla y conócela. No te arrepentirás.

 

Por su parte Petz asintió, tras agradecerle a su hermana aquella conversación se despidió de ella y fue al laboratorio donde Sandy trabajaba. En otro lugar Mazoui y Satory paseaban por la ciudad, aprovechando que tenía turno de tarde el chico invitó a su novia a tomar algo. Ella le pidió a Sandy que la sustituyese, ésta lo hizo gustosa. De modo que los dos se dirigieron hacia el café donde solían ir, allí se encontraron con Katherine e Idina que también paseaban por la zona.

\- Allí - le indicó Idina a su prima en tanto señalaba. - ¡Mira! , es tu hermano con Satory. ¡Qué casualidad encontrarles por aquí!

 

Al percatarse Katherine le llamó agitando los brazos mientras gritaba sus nombres.

 

\- ¡Eh Mazoui, Satory! .Estamos aquí, venid.

 

Satory advirtió la llamada de Kathy y se lo comentó a novio. Ambos fueron para allí y saludaron a las dos.

\- Hola,- dijo el muchacho con expresión risueña a la par que preguntaba -¿dando una vuelta?  
\- Pues si.- Asintió su hermana explicando con admiración - queríamos ver como era esta nave de grande ¡y desde luego es enorme!  
\- Es verdad.- Sonrió Idina que añadió no con menos asombro, - ¡llevamos horas paseando y aún nos debe de quedar mucho por ver!  
\- Luego os podemos hacer de guías,- se ofreció Mazoui. - Pero ahora tomemos algo... ¿Y Kerria? Creí que estaríais juntas.- Preguntó con amabilidad. -  
\- Kerria está con sus padres.- Les informó Idina. - Creo que luego van a comer con Leval y con Amatista y los suyos.  
\- Vaya,- terció Satory. - Una reunión familiar. Entonces no creo que les veamos hoy...  
\- Bueno. ¿Vosotras cómo estáis?- Se interesó el chico como si no hubiera hablado con ella la vez anterior. – ¿Qué planes tenéis?..  
\- No nos ha ido mal. – Contestó desapasionadamente su hermana para referirles. – He terminado el segundo año de universidad y ahora he empezado tercero. A ver si puedo compaginarlo con el mundo de la música.  
\- Si. Eso espero también - yo ya he comenzado el tercer año en la Golden. – Añadió Idina con un tono más ilusionado. –  
\- ¿Qué estudiabas?- Quiso saber Satory, más por educación que otra cosa, en tanto tomaban asiento en unas sillas de la cafetería que ella y Mazoui solían frecuentar. –  
\- Tercero de magisterio.- Replicó la muchacha para añadir. – En cuanto supe del embarazo de Amatista me vine lo antes que pude. ¡Menos mal que tengo unas buenas amigas tomando los apuntes! – Se rio divertida, y los demás se sonrieron a su vez. –  
\- Si, eso en la facultad vale oro. Te lo digo yo – Afirmó Kathy añadiendo no sin pudor. – Alguna que otra vez he vendido apuntes míos. Puedes hacer un buen negocio.  
\- Desde luego hermanita – pudo decir su hermano moviendo la cabeza aunque de manera divertida para sentenciar. – Casi mejor que te pongamos en contacto con el padre de Satory. ¡A lo mejor le puedes enseñar a hacer negocios a él!  
\- Mira que eres tonto a veces - le amonestó ella su vez para jolgorio de todos. –

 

Mazoui miró a su hermana divertido, aunque entonces notó algo raro. Volvía a percibir aquella extraña sensación. Era como si Kathy tuviese algo que ocultase. Había notado algo extraño cuando la muchacha comentó aquello de los apuntes. Aunque esa intuición solamente fue como un destello, después todo pareció de nuevo normal. El chico no le dio ya más importancia. Debía de ser por las causas que su hermana le comentase el otro día. Además, estaba demasiado contento como para preocuparse por nada ahora. De modo que continuaron charlando de algunas otras cosas más. Incluidos aquellos dioses tan extraños y poderosos. Eso dejó pasmadas a las dos chicas, fue Idina la que pudo comentar.

-¿Y ni siquiera tú ni el primo Leval pudisteis hacer nada?  
-No. – Admitió Mazoui para sentenciar con tintes de temor reverencial. – Son tan inmensamente poderosos que no pudimos casi ni tocarles. ¿Ves hermanita? Aquí tendrías material para un buen reportaje.  
-Sí, ¡que nadie se creería! – Suspiró ella.- 

 

Aunque la joven parecía algo nerviosa pues miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera un par de veces en cuestión de pocos minutos. 

-Al menos estáis todos bien y Amatista y Leval van a ser padres. Espero poder verles un poco más antes de irme. Aunque comprendo que ahora lo más importante para ellos es reunirse con su familia más cercana. - Comentó Idina. –  
-Tiempo habrá, no te preocupes por eso. – La animó su primo Mazoui. -

 

Efectivamente, tal y como había dicho Idina, en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad comían Leval y Amatista con sus familias. El ambiente era distendido, Diamante y Roy como siempre se cruzaban bromas. Leval charlaba animadamente con su hermana y Amatista. Esmeralda y Beruche no hacían demasiado caso a sus juguetones maridos esta vez, ya que estaban enfrascadas hablando de los planes para el futuro. Amatista estaba partiendo un filete de merluza. En ese momento su madre le comentaba a Bertie que estaba diseñando un vestuario monísimo para su nieto. La futura mamá escuchaba y sonreía pero de pronto dejó de oír a su madre y se vio envuelta en una nube. A su alrededor se extendía una zona enorme del color del cielo. No podía oír nada, estaba obnubilada por una especie de silencio sordo que le taponaba los oídos aunque si podía ver bien lo que pasó a su lado a gran velocidad. Eran unas figuras etéreas que no podía identificar pero que le parecían dotadas de un poder y una majestad inmensas, parecían mover unas grandes alas flamígeras. La muchacha dio un respingo tomando aire casi como si no pudiera respirar y soltó los cubiertos. Todos se quedaron mirándola, al igual que el resto de los clientes del local. Un inquieto Leval se levantó de inmediato y se arrodilló junto a ella sosteniéndole de una de sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa Amatista, te encuentras bien? - le inquirió su esposo con evidente preocupación.-

 

Todavía aturdida tras esa extraña ensoñación, la joven miró a Leval y luego al resto que la observaban también con gesto preocupado. Por fin reaccionó volviendo a tomar conciencia del lugar en donde se hallaba.

-¡Cariño!- insistió su alarmado esposo.-  
\- No pasa nada, estoy bien, -pudo replicar ella al fin musitando.- Es que he visto...  
-¿Qué has visto, hija? - Le preguntó la también inquieta Esmeralda, tomándola con afectuosa inquietud de su otra mano. -

 

Amatista decidió que sería mejor no explicarlo, podría ser una alucinación o algo parecido debido al estrés y no quería preocupar en exceso a su familia.

\- Nada.- Volvió a susurrar con voz más firme. - Estoy bien, deben ser cosas del embarazo.  
\- No hace falta que te esfuerces para estar con nosotros. Si no estás bien que Leval te lleve a casa.- Intervino Beruche con algo de temor también. -  
\- No – sonrió la chica ahora más tranquila para insistir. - No, si estoy bien, gracias. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, tranquilos, ya se me ha pasado, vamos a terminar de comer.  
\- Como quieras hija.- Concedió Diamante sin dejar de mirarla algo inquieto todavía. -

 

Y olvidado aquel incidente siguieron comiendo sin más contratiempos. La conversación se mantuvo por los derroteros típicos de las cosas que les harían falta para el bebé y de cómo los abuelos en ciernes estarían encantados de ayudarles. Se sucedieron las amistosas puyas ente Roy y Diamante con esto como excusa y las reprobaciones de sus respectivas esposas. Todo ante la divertida mirada de la joven pareja de futuros papás. Finalmente, tras una entretenida sobremesa, y después de despedirse de sus padres y suegros, Leval llevó a su esposa a casa. Al día siguiente los dos tenían obligaciones que atender.

-¿Qué tal estás cariño? - Le preguntó él, que ahora retomaba el anterior incidente cuando llegaron a casa.-  
-Cansada.- Fue la respuesta de la joven quién no pareció darle más importancia al tema, cuando declaró.- No te preocupes. He tenido muchas emociones en estos días. Con dormir un poco estaré como nueva.  
-Muy bien.- Concedió el muchacho dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios.- Creo que haré lo mismo. Llevo unos últimos días muy movidos y me apetece descansar.  
-¿Tú?- Se rio ella firmando incrédula.- ¡Si eres un súper saiyan!…

Su marido se sonrió a su vez para responder divertido.

-Ni siquiera eso te salva del tedio del papeleo y del estrés del trabajo. De veras que me echaré una siesta contigo encantado.- Remachó dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla a su esposa.-

 

Y ante la expresión de alegría de ella la pareja decidió acostarse un ratito para descansar, Amatista sonrió feliz cuando su esposo la rodeó con ambos brazos en ademán protector y ambos pudieron dormir. A esa misma hora Petz llegó al laboratorio, como era la pausa para comer encontró a Sandy en la cafetería del lugar. La chica estaba tomándose un sándwich y una ensalada de la máquina (al tener que suplir tan repentinamente a Satory no tuvo mucho tiempo de prepararse nada). La madre de su novio se fue directa a ella y la abordó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Hola señora Lassart.- Saludó educadamente la morena científica, al verla llegar. -  
\- Hola Sandy, espero no sorprenderte en mal momento. No quisiera ser inoportuna. - Repuso ésta con preventiva cortesía. -  
\- Claro que no. Es mi hora del almuerzo, dígame, ¿qué le trae por aquí? - Quiso saber la muchacha tratando de no ser brusca, pero si directa. -  
\- Quería hablar contigo sobre ti y mi hijo, verás. Soy mujer que gusta de ir al grano…  
-Lo mismo me sucede a mí.- Convino su contertulia quién quiso saber.- Usted dirá pues…  
-No sé si no os estaréis precipitando. - Le confesó Petz algo envarada. -  
-¿Es eso? - Inquirió Sandy, que ahora respondió más seria y consternada. –Cree que nuestro compromiso es un error. Sí, ya lo había notado, ¿sabe? En ocasiones tengo la facultad de percibir lo que piensan los demás, créame, a veces no me gustaría.  
\- Yo.- Petz sonrió de nuevo un poco forzadamente y trató de suavizar la tensión que había surgido con tinte más conciliador. -Verás, no tengo intención de incomodarte, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Comprende que, como madre, me preocupo por el futuro de mi hijo.  
\- Y usted cree que yo no soy muy adecuada para el futuro de su hijo. ¿Verdad? - Añadió la joven cuyo tono parecía indicar a las claras que ya esperaba resignádamente aquel tipo de prevención. -  
\- No me malinterpretes,- se apresuró a decir su interlocutora tratando de mejorar su talante. - Sólo quiero conocerte algo mejor. Tanto mi sobrino Mazoui como mi hermana Karaberasu, como Zafiro, mi marido, te tienen en una gran estima. Sobre todo mi hermana y eso es muy importante para mí, puedes creerme. Valoro en mucho su opinión y ella no suele prodigarse en elogios con quién no se los merece. Pero me gustaría que tú misma me dijeras que pensáis hacer mi hijo y tú.  
\- La verdad, aun no lo hemos decidido,- repuso Sandy todavía a la defensiva, no obstante pudo responder con sinceridad. - Querríamos una casa en el planeta y unos cuantos niños, pero no enseguida. Necesitamos tiempo para encauzar nuestras vidas y nuestros trabajos...  
\- Sí, ya sé que eso es duro, yo misma o viví. Trabajar y sacar adelante a una familia no es tarea fácil - admitió su contertulia que quiso ser lo más delicada posible al añadir. -Pero tú eres una chica con preparación y estás bien colocada, mi hijo también. Eso no creo que sea tan problemático. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta vuestras circunstancias. Dime la verdad, ¿tú te ves realmente cómo madre?…

 

Pese a todo Petz dejó esa pregunta flotando en el aire con un tono que no gustó nada a su interlocutora.

\- Veo que su hermana le ha contado más cosas sobre mí de las que aparenta saber - le dijo Sandy evidentemente molesta para sentenciar -, no tengo por qué dar rodeos. Si lo dice por mi ascendencia, mi madre me quería y fue una buena madre, hasta que murió por salvarnos a mí y a mi padre. Yo quisiera tener hijos algún día y que ellos pudiesen tenerme para crecer a su lado. - Guardó unos instantes de silencio que amenazaban con hacerse incómodos hasta que añadió, ahora mirando hacia el techo con aire muy melancólico y un tono más suave. - Muchas veces pienso en todo lo que me gustaría haber hablado con mi madre, las cosas que le hubiera dicho. O las que ella me habría contado a mí. Lo que yo le habría preguntado. Todos los ratos que habríamos pasado juntas. ¿Sabe lo que es despertarse noche tras noche teniendo pesadillas sobre la forma en que la asesinaron? Desde que era pequeña recuerdo haberla llamado llorando en la oscuridad de mi habitación durante horas y esperar a que ella viniera en vano. No, si alguna vez tengo hijos y eso deseo, siempre estaré junto a ellos.

 

Su contertulia se dio cuenta enseguida de que esa chica era sincera, se notaba en el tono de su voz, que no era ya de enfado sino de melancolía y tristeza, en verdad habría extrañado mucho a su madre que no debió de ser tan mala. Al menos como una antigua justiciera, la Dama del Rayo, pensaba. Pero claro, es que ella había luchado a muerte contra otras diablesas y eso no era fácil de olvidar. Aunque si su propia hermana que vivió su misma experiencia, e incluso sufrió aquel terrible trance de ser forzada por un demonio, avalaba a aquella chica, tendría sus razones. Ahora la misma Petz comenzaba a ver claramente que Sandy no era mala persona sino todo lo contrario. Y mientras escuchaba a esa chica contarle todo aquello, desvelar su vida íntima y sus recuerdos más preciados, con esa carga de emotividad y dolor, comenzó a sentirse mal por sus prejuicios y le contó a su vez.

\- Yo soy la mayor de mis hermanas. Cuando éramos muy jóvenes aún nos separamos de nuestros padres. Tuve que cuidar de mis hermanas menores. Yo era casi una niña y también necesité muchas veces los consejos de una madre, e igual que tú he tenido muchas pesadillas llamándola cuando era una cría y después llamando a mi hijo pequeño tras su muerte. Y comprendo muy bien el vacío que se siente. Perdóname, no he sido justa contigo...  
\- Señora Lassart. Sería muy feliz si usted me aceptase. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de formar parte de su familia! - Le confesó Sandy mirándola ahora con expectación y una muda súplica en sus profundos ojos verdes. – Usted son todos maravillosos, Coraíon siempre me dice lo unidos que están.  
\- Si. A mí también me gustaría tener una hija. ¿Sabes?- añadió con pesarosa sinceridad su contertulia, sacando una Holo fotografía del difunto Granate. - Cuando perdí a mi hijo sufrí un golpe muy duro. ¡Era tan joven, tan lleno de vida y tan buen muchacho! Fíjate - le mostró la foto a Sandy que la contempló sorprendida, pensado cuando parecido era a su prometido. - ¿Era guapo verdad? - Sonrió Petz llena de nostalgia y tristeza y a la vez sintiéndose orgullosa. -  
\- Era muy guapo - admitió Sandy asintiendo para comentar sus pensamientos. - Se parecía mucho a Coraíon.  
-¿Tú le conociste?...- inquirió su esperanzada contertulia, dándole a la chica más datos. - Siempre estaba con Mazoui y Leval. Tuvisteis que coincidir alguna vez.  
\- No, lo siento - negó la muchacha con verdadero pesar - por aquel entonces yo no les conocía todavía. Pero me habría gustado. Sé que todos le querían mucho.  
\- Me tomarás por tonta, pero, al saber que Coraíon iba a casarse. No sé, creo que temí perder a mi otro hijo.- Le confesó su interlocutora visiblemente apurada. -  
\- No, la comprendo bien, pero no tema, no le perderá. - Sonrió Sandy con gesto más animado afirmando -¡se lo aseguro! Yo pienso a veces que mi padre quizás sienta lo mismo. No obstante estoy convencida de que él también ganará un hijo. Igual que usted una hija, señora Lassart. Y yo también deseo tener una madre como usted. Es algo que me haría muy feliz. De veras.

 

Su interlocutora la escuchó con suma atención. Ahora todos esos recelos y dudas que había albergado le parecieron ridículos. Estaba muy claro que esa pobre chica habría sufrido mucho en la vida. Todo lo que Kalie y el resto le había contado cuadraba. Era una luchadora, es más. La propia Petz podía identificarse cada vez más con ella. Esa muchacha tenía además de su belleza y su inteligencia, bondad en su interior y un carácter fuerte, por lo menos en el mejor de los sentidos. Y posiblemente tuviera su genio, bastaba con mirarla a esos ojos verdes albahaca tan profundos como para darse cuenta de que era mejor no hacerla enfadar de veras. De modo que, con una expresión mucho más amistosa, la madre de Coraíon se dirigió a su contertulia y le pidió con afabilidad.

\- Llámame Petz y a partir de ahora cuenta conmigo, querida.- Sonrió abiertamente ésta que había disipado ya cualquier duda. -  
\- ¡Gracias! No sabe cuánto significa esto para mí. - Sandy no pudo reprimirse y abrazó a su más que posiblemente futura suegra. Se la notaba muy contenta pero entonces sonó la alarma de su reloj de pulsera, lo miró y dijo algo sobresaltada. - ¡Vaya! se me hace tarde, lo siento, debo entrar ya al trabajo. Satory me pidió que la sustituyese.  
\- No te preocupes,- le dijo su interlocutora. -Ya te he entretenido mucho. Podemos hacer una cosa. Vente a cenar esta noche con Coraíon y así hablaremos más tranquilamente. Si no tenéis otros planes.- Remachó con suave cautela. -  
\- Estaré encantada, se lo diré y allí estaremos. Hasta la noche entonces. – Respondió ella.- 

 

Y despidiéndose con una gentil inclinación de cabeza, Sandy se metió en el laboratorio. Por su parte Petz se marchó contenta y aliviada de ver que ésta era, en verdad, una buena chica que amaba realmente a su hijo. Y cuando volvió a su hotel, de su maleta sacó un objeto que había guardado largo tiempo. Decidió que ya era hora de hacerlo cambiar de manos, pues hasta ese momento no había encontrado a nadie digno a quién poder entregárselo. Lo miró y lo acarició recordando muchas cosas, algunas bonitas, otras amargas pero siempre importantes. Ese era un legado que no había podido transmitir a ninguna hija, puesto que, a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella solo tuvo varones. Ahora al fin, las cosas habían cambiado…

-Sí, quizás ha llegado ya la hora de seguir adelante, mi niño…- Suspiró llevando esa foto de su difunto hijo en sus manos y acercándosela al pecho.- Aunque nunca me olvidaré de ti.

 

Mientras, los dioses habían vuelto de su gira por el espacio. Sus pesquisas no habían dado resultado. 

-No hemos encontrado a ningún ser que responda a las características que nos indicaste. – Le comentó Dialen a Redan –  
-Hemos registrado prácticamente toda esta galaxia y nada. – Afirmó Buruk cruzándose de brazos. –  
-Ahora, no sé qué debemos hacer. – Terció Zoen que parecía algo desconcertada. –  
-Sí. Redan. Dinos. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Quiso saber Soa con mirada inquisitiva. -

 

Su compañero se mesó la barbilla y pudo responder con tono reflexivo.

-De modo que el Mensajero no se haya por ahí. Muy bien. No pasa nada. El señor Georcael me dijo que vendría en persona para ocuparse de este asunto.  
-Si él tiene que venir personalmente es que el asunto es muy importante. – Comentó Dialen mostrando bastante respeto e incluso preocupación, ahora en su voz. – Incluso serio.  
-Si - convino Redan sentenciando. – Mucho más de lo que os imagináis. Puesto que según me comentó, necesitamos que el Mensajero se manifieste cuanto antes.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Zoen con una gran inquietud para lo que ella acostumbraba. –   
-Por el momento tampoco yo sé nada más. Solo os digo que el señor Georcael llegará en breve. Preparaos para seguir sus instrucciones.- Les ordenó prácticamente su compañero.- Él nos indicará.

 

Los demás dioses asintieron al unísono y se dispusieron a aguardar la llegada de su superior con bastante inquietud y seriedad, cosa muy inusual tratándose de ellos.

 

Por su parte Seren se había quedado atónita al serle referida aquella historia. Tras la reunión que mantuvo con los soberanos y con Doran y Lance decidió pasear un poco por la ciudad para aclarar sus ideas. Tokio le gustaba y en general estaba a gusto en la Tierra. Su madre la había aconsejado que tratara de integrarse con las costumbres de allí y que no se mostrara demasiado severa. Ahora se sonrió, su preceptora Seira la había adiestrado duramente, al igual que al resto de sus hermanos. La guardiana de la reina Meioh fue también dura con sus propios hijos. Pero siempre se comportó de manera honorable y mostrando que les quería. Por eso dolía tanto. 

-Es una traición terrible. Y muy humillante. Puedo comprender a Doran. Y ahora entiendo porque los reyes no me lo quisieron contar…

 

Recordó esa reunión. Al fin las cartas se pusieron boca arriba. Serenity declaró con gesto grave.

-Las cosas se están precipitando, dentro de poco tendremos que hacer frente a un terrible poder a cuyo lado cualquier otro enemigo es de importancia menor. Por ello tanto tú, como el embajador Doran, debéis centraros únicamente en la tarea que os han de encomendar.  
-Majestad, eso es fácil de decir, pero en mi mundo las cosas están muy mal. ¡Mi propia familia peligra! - Repuso Seren con rotundidad y no exenta de temor.-  
-Te aseguro que todo lo que hacemos está destinado al beneficio común. – Terció Mamoru.-   
-No quisimos llegar a esto. Tuvimos que convencer al embajador para que no contactase previamente contigo. Al menos hasta que no pudiéramos reuniros a todos y explicaros.- Añadió Usagi, ya en su papel de futura soberana.- Y no temas. Tanto en Nuevo Vegeta, como en otros lugares, contamos con amigos y aliados que solucionarán los problemas. En cambio a vosotros os precisamos aquí. Tus propios padres así lo desean.  
-Sí, el señor Rodney.- Iba a decir ella cuando el aludido la interrumpió para matizar.-  
-Puedes llamarme Lance, alteza…  
-Él me ha entregado un documento que proviene de mis padres.- Admitió al joven.-   
-Lo sabemos, y mi amiga Setsuna, tu madre, me comentó hará algún tiempo que era su deseo que permanecieras aquí y ayudases a proteger a la Tierra y la Luna. Pero ahora, tu deber y el del resto de tu grupo, tendrá que ir mucho más allá.   
-Si. - Añadió Lance, alegando.- Protegiendo a cierta persona salvaguardarás el provenir no solo de la Tierra y de la Luna, sino de todo el Cosmos…  
-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento irás a tu mundo a presenciar el triunfo de los tuyos. Pero si no ayudas ahora a cumplir esta misión, también estarás condenando a largo plazo a los que amas.- Agregó Mamoru, hablando ya como Endimión.- 

 

La muchacha miró atónita a sus interlocutora, luego a Doran que le devolvió el mismo gesto de sorpresa… Y en pocas palabras les fueron desvelando algunos detallas que, de por sí, la persuadieron a permanecer al lado de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo…

-Solo espero que podamos tener éxito en esta misión.- Suspiraba en tanto se perdía caminando por las calles.-


	12. Misteriosos ataques repentinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una reunión de amigos y familiares con muchas más cosas que se callan de las que se dicen.

Volviendo un poco atrás, cuando Roy llamó a sus amigos y les dijo que Nephrite y Amanda estaban en la nave los demás se alegraron a la par que se sorprendieron mucho. Sin embargo, en la fiesta no aparecieron. Todos se extrañaron pues supondrían que les verían allí. Pero después el recién llegado fue a visitar primero a Diamante ya que éste era muy buen amigo suyo. Al llegar al hotel su antiguo compañero de lucha no estaba, pues junto con Esmeralda había salido a comer con su hija, Leval y la familia de éste. Nephrite esperó y le dijo a Amanda y al resto de su familia que tomarían habitación allí. Cuando Diamante y Esmeralda volvieron a su hotel el recepcionista les dio un mensaje que su antiguo camarada de lucha les había dejado. Les citaba a las nueve en punto en el Hall del hotel. El príncipe de Némesis avisó a los demás. Zafiro, Roy, Tom y Ail acudieron con sus mujeres. A las nueve en punto estaban todos reunidos esperando, Diamante miró su reloj y dijo al resto del grupo.

\- Si algo ha sido siempre Nephrite es puntual, me extraña que no esté aquí a la hora convenida.

 

Y por supuesto que estaba, el aludido, salido de una salita anexa al Hall, respondió con su británico humor.

\- Aquí estoy Diamante, solo he aguardado para ver cuánto ibas a esperar para comenzar a criticarme, así que deja ya de meterte conmigo.

 

El interpelado y los demás se volvieron hacia esa voz, allí estaba su amigo con las huellas del tiempo que, sobre todo, incidían en un pelo corto tan diferente a la larga cabellera de antaño. No obstante todavía seguía con su proverbial estilo luciendo un traje de color oscuro excelentemente cortado. Junto a él estaba Amanda, con un peinado también clásico en forma de moño y un elegante vestido de noche negro. Los años casi no habían transcurrido por ella y cercanos a ambos un par de chicos que debían de ser sus hijos. Nephrite procedió a las presentaciones.

\- Me alegro de volver a veros, han pasado muchos años...a Amanda ya la conocéis.- Ella saludó con una sonrisa a todos los presentes.- 

 

Nephrite señaló a una chica y un chico que estaban con ellos. Los dos se aproximaron esbozando sendas sonrisas e inclinaron sus cabezas ligeramente para ir estrechando luego las manos de aquellas personas que sus padres les presentaban.

-Estos son Samantha y Paul, nuestros hijos.

 

La chica, atractiva, de pelo castaño tirando a claro en media melena y con un bonito vestido blanco. El muchacho por su parte, que realmente recordaba a su padre en sus tiempos jóvenes, pese a no llevar melena y sí un pelo castaño algo más oscuro que el de la muchacha, peinado a raya en medio, amén de un traje color café, saludaron también de forma muy cortés.

-¿Y los vuestros? – Quiso saber de forma inquisitiva, no sin ironía dado que estaba al corriente de ello. - Supongo que habréis tenido hijos también.  
\- Así es amigo.- Repuso Diamante añadiendo con orgullo. - Esmeralda y yo tenemos una hija, que está casada con el hijo de Beruche y Roy. Y van a hacernos abuelos en breve. 

 

Ahí sí que Nephrite puso cara de sorpresa y parecía genuina.

\- ¡Vaya! - Pudo decir el famoso señor Saint Join. - ¡Qué cosas tiene la vida!  
\- Es cierto, aparte también tenemos una hija.- Le informó Roy con patente satisfacción. -  
\- Entonces tenéis una familia como la nuestra. – Sonrió Amanda. –  
\- Tus hijos son muy guapos y tienen una planta inmejorable. – Le replicó Bertie observándoles con visible aprobación. –

 

Ambos muchachos inclinaron cortésmente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por aquellas palabras. Fue su madre la que contestó por ellos.

-Sí, pero nos han salido demasiado británicos, hablan lo justo.  
-Estamos encantados de poder conocerles al fin. – Intervino entonces Paul que finalmente terminó de estrechar las manos de todos los presentes. –  
-Si. Es un gran honor. Nuestros padres nos han hablado maravillas de ustedes. – Convino Samantha haciendo lo propio. -

 

En realidad los chicos sí que conocían, pese a que fuera solo de verles en contadas ocasiones, a Diamante y Esmeralda, aunque entonces eran muy niños. A Zafiro y Petz les vieron quizás en una ocasión cuando visitaron a Coraíon en Londres, haría ya algunos años. Pero nunca habían estado ante todo el grupo completo. Aquel legendario equipo de luchadores que se enfrentaran y venciesen a los poderosos demonios que, años atrás, trataron de arrasar la Tierra. Tras eso, el equipo de Roy, Diamante, Zafiro y el propio padre de ambos, habían luchado junto con más amigos y compañeros contra los ataques de ese tirano espacial llamado Gralas. Los muchachos se miraron. Estaba claro que esas personas habían hecho mucho por la historia del mundo pero su tiempo había pasado y ahora eran ellos, en compañía de otros, los que debían ocuparse de todo. Y por esa razón sobre todas estaban allí. Samantha recordaba los días previos a su partida cuando se reunieron en su grupo y discutieron sobre la estrategia a seguir.

 

En un local en Londres, un sitio amplio aunque en las afueras de la City y en medio de un lugar poco frecuentado, se reunían allí los miembros del grupo Guardians. Se sentaban alrededor de una larga mesa de caoba con tono oscuro. Junto a ella su hermano Paul. En frente Lance, el hijo mediano del matrimonio de Tom y Cooan Rodney. La reina Neherenia estaba a su lado y junto a ellos Doran, el embajador de los saiyas y Seren, la princesa de este mundo, segunda en la línea de sucesión y la nueva guardiana Sailor Plutón. Fue Samantha la primera en dirigirse a sus compañeros.

-Debbie y Kyle no han podido venir. Tienen sus propios problemas. Pero lo que digamos aquí les parecerá bien.  
-Bueno. Supongo que ya la contactaremos más adelante. – Comentó Lance afirmando. – Veré si puedo ocuparme de ello. –

 

Los demás asintieron y Samantha pasó a exponer:

-Nuestros informes revelan que el momento está muy cercano. Todos los preparativos que hemos hecho apuntan hacia este instante. Dentro de muy poco las cosas comenzarán a precipitarse.  
-La cuestión es. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Quiso saber Lance apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa para sujetar su cabeza entre las manos. –  
-Por ahora continuar como hasta este mismo momento.- Le contestó Paul. – Siguiendo los dictados que nos marquen.  
-En mi caso ¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó Neherenia con visible desconcierto. - ¿Volver a mi reino o a la Golden? De hecho Idina y mis compañeras de la universidad me creen ahora mismo en la Luna.  
-Y deberán seguir creyéndolo al menos durante un par de semanas más. – Le comentó Paul afirmando con rotundidad. – Ellas tienen muchas cosas de qué ocuparse, al igual que los que están en Bios o en la Tierra. Incluso los que van a conformar la expedición a Nature. Pero nuestro cometido es el realmente esencial.  
-Con vuestro permiso.- Terció Seren. - ¿Y qué debemos hacer Doran y yo exactamente? Tengo órdenes muy concretas de mis padres. Así me lo revelasteis tú y los soberanos de la Tierra. Permanecer aquí y ayudaros. Pero no especificaban cómo hacerlo.  
-A su momento sabrás lo que debes hacer.- Repuso Lance.- Tu cometido se revelará pronto.  
-Seguramente que coincidirán con la naturaleza de nuestra misión.-Afirmó Samantha. -

 

La joven princesa de los saiyas asintió. Al levantarse mostró su elevada estatura y su gran parecido con su madre, la reina Meioh, puesto que ladeó su larga melena de color castaño oscuro y observó en derredor con esos inquisitivos ojos bermellón para sentenciar con un tono algo enigmático.

-Aparentemente todo está muy claro, después de escuchar vuestras explicaciones, pero aun así no puedo concebir que todo sea de este modo. Eso de tener que dejarles a su suerte no me gusta. Siguen siendo mi familia, aunque lejanos, son mis primos.  
-Así es como se nos ha ordenado. Algo podremos hacer pero no creo ni mucho menos que sea suficiente. – Le comentó Lance que agregó con visible resignación en tanto ojeaba un voluminoso libro de color burdeos. – No creas que es algo agradable para mí. Y menos cuando deba hablar con Idina. Puede que me vaya a costar perderla para siempre, pero no hay otra solución.  
-Recuerda que no puedes decirle nada de lo que pasa en realidad. – Le advirtió Paul. –  
-Lo sé. No te preocupes, le contaré otra realidad bastante más plausible para su entendimiento. Cuando deba hacerlo. Y puede que pase mucho antes de eso.  
-Y tampoco les vamos a abandonar. – Comentó Paul tratando de animar al resto. – Algo seguramente habrá que podremos hacer.  
\- Sí, pero no ha llegado todavía el momento en el que debamos implicarnos abiertamente.- Convino su hermana.-

 

Los recuerdos de Samantha fueron interrumpidos por el saludo cordial de Petz que se dirigió a ella para alabarla.

-Estás hecha toda una mujer, tan distinguida como tu madre.  
-Muchas gracias señora Lassart. – Replicó ella con una educada sonrisa. –  
-Llámame Petz, querida. – Le sonrió su interlocutora. –

 

Y la esposa de Zafiro la observaba pensando que había sido una lástima que esa chica tan hermosa e inteligente no hubiera congeniado lo suficiente con su hijo Coraíon. Aunque ahora éste había conocido a Sandy y se había enamorado de ella y tras la conversación que mantuvo con esa científica al menos podía respirar aliviada. También era una mujer excelente y una buena persona. Estaba segura de que su hijo iba a ser muy feliz.

 

Samantha al mismo tiempo la miraba con un poso de tristeza que pudo sacar a relucir cuando le dijo con tono cordial y sincero.

-Lamentamos mucho su pérdida. Mis padres y nosotros. Sentimos no haber podido asistir al funeral de su hijo.

Petz ensombreció su semblante por unos segundos, aún le dolía recordar pero se esforzó por animar su expresión cuando respondió.

-Gracias. No te inquietes por eso. Tengo la seguridad de que mi hijo está en un lugar mucho mejor ahora.

 

Su interlocutora asintió. ¿Cómo podría decirle a aquella pobre mujer que lo de su hijo ya estaba escrito? ¿Acaso podría comprenderlo? Todo aquello estuvo trazado desde mucho antes de que sucediera. Pero al menos, ella y su marido pudieron consolarse con la certeza de que Granate iba a disfrutar del Paraíso. Nunca sería olvidado. Y ella sabía lo que era el tener que renunciar a la persona a la que había amado, precisamente por cumplir con su misión y ceñirse a los hechos, tal y como debían ser. Aunque también conocía otra cosa más. Al menos un detalle que iba a llenar de satisfacción y orgullo a la familia de ese infortunado chico. Pero por supuesto, no podía revelarlo. De todas maneras pronto lo sabrían. De esta forma siguió charlando con Petz hasta que ambas se despidieron uniéndose a otros corrillos.

 

Por su parte Paul estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se acercaron a él los señores Rodney. Fue Tom quién le comentó.

-Mi hijo Lance ha ido a Londres alguna vez por trabajo. Nos contó que coincidió con vosotros allí en varias ocasiones.  
-Sí señor. – Admitió el chico comentando de seguido. – Es un buen muchacho. Mi hermana y yo le apreciamos bastante.  
-Me alegra oírte decir eso. – Terció Cooan, que, como madre preocupada, le comentó sin casi poderlo evitar. – En confianza, hace bastante que no le vemos. Desearía que no estuviera tan ocupado.  
-Siempre que charlábamos allí se acordaba muchísimo de ustedes y de sus hermanos. ¿Alan e Idina, verdad?  
-Sí, así es – sonrió su interlocutora, bastante feliz de que aquel muchacho al que ni conocía, supiera el nombre de todos sus hijos. –   
-Quiere mucho a sus hermanos y por supuestos a ustedes, pero a veces las obligaciones y el trabajo no perdonan. - Apostilló Paul para añadir también en tono confidencial. – Mi hermana y yo mismo pasamos muchas semanas sin ver a nuestros propios padres, y eso que nos ocupamos del negocio familiar. No se preocupen, seguro que Lance les visitará en cuanto tenga la ocasión. También me comentaba que adoraba a su hermano y a su hermana pequeña sobre todo.  
-Muchas gracias, me dejas mucho más tranquila. – Le sonrió Cooan en tanto era abrazada por su esposo. –  
-Ha sido un placer conocerte. – Afirmó Tom a su vez. –  
-El placer y sobre todo el honor, ha sido todo mío. Son ustedes legendarios. En mi casa desde que fuimos muy niños nuestros padres nos contaron todos los sacrificios y las luchas que tuvieron que afrontar por el bien de la Tierra. – Aseveró el chico apostillando con genuino respeto. - Deberían haberles recompensado muchísimo más por sus esfuerzos.  
-Eso no era necesario. La vida nos ha tratado muy bien. – Replicó Cooan que, con otra franca sonrisa, remachó. – No creo que hubiéramos podido ser más felices. Hemos vivido como nos ha gustado, tenemos tres hijos maravillosos y unos estupendos amigos. Créeme. Al final eso es lo que realmente cuenta.  
-Sí, es cierto. – Convino su esposo sujetándola ahora por detrás a la altura de la cintura y apoyando suavemente su barbilla en la cabeza de ella para sentenciar. – No hay dinero, ni poder ni gloria que pueda igualarse a una vida feliz y tranquila con los tuyos.

 

Eso hizo sonreír al muchacho, y esta vez no de forma educada ni artificial. Las palabras de esa pareja le habían dejado realmente impresionado. Aquello aún le hacía más duro su cometido y sobre todo lo que sabía de antemano que iba a suceder, pero él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Suspiró afirmando con total convicción.

-¡Son realmente admirables!, todos ustedes. No sé si alguna vez seremos dignos de sus ejemplos.  
-Lo seréis. Seguramente ya lo sois. – Afirmó Tom que separándose de su mujer estrechó la mano del chico para despedirse. -

 

Cooan hizo lo propio y Paul se quedó observando cómo se alejaban para unirse al grupo de Roy, Beruche y Diamante que, con su mujer Esmeralda, mantenían una animada conversación. Al llegar Tom, Roy enseguida le pasó una amistosa mano por el cuello y rio con él de alguna cosa que le estaría diciendo. Ahora Paul recordaba justo el día previo a su llegada a esa gran nave, tuvo una interesante conversación con Lance. El hijo de los Rodney. Éste estaba sentado en un banco del Hide Park en Londres. Paul se unió a él puesto que había quedado allí. Nada más sentarse a su lado su compañero de grupo le comentó.

-Mañana me iré a los EE.UU, cuando mi hermana Idina regrese de la nave la estaré esperando.   
-Entonces, ¿todo sigue conforme al plan? – Inquirió Paul. –  
-Así es – suspiró su interlocutor explicando. – Neherenia llegará unos pocos días más tarde. La apoyará en lo que se avecina allí. Yo deberé intervenir cuando todo haya concluido.  
-¿Sabes si le irá bien?- Se interesó su contertulio. –  
-No tengo ni idea. Eso no me ha sido facilitado. – Afirmó el muchacho con resignación sentenciando. – Pero pase lo que pase. No debo participar hasta el momento indicado.  
-En cuanto a los saiyans, supongo que tendrán también su momento. – Dijo Paul –  
-Ellos también sabrán cuándo deben intervenir. – Le comentó Lance. – Por ahora no aparecerán en la escena. Seren va a aprender algo de las costumbres de la Tierra y junto con Doran quizás si se pasen por la Golden, pero no estoy seguro de eso. Podría haber cambio de guión.  
-Mañana me voy a la nave. ¿Quieres que les transmita algo a tus padres y hermanos?- Preguntó su interlocutor. –  
-Que les quiero a todos mucho. Pase lo que pase. Eso sí puedo decirlo yo. Aunque estoy muy asustado Paul. Me preocupa lo que pudiera pasarle a mi padre si no deja esas investigaciones suyas.

Su interlocutor le observó con gesto inquieto, más cuando su compañero le desveló.

-Se está acercando bastante, mucho más de lo que debiera.  
-¿El libro de los días?- Quiso saber su compañero.-

 

Lance asintió. Para explicar de seguido a su colega.

-Ya sabes que mi padre comenzó a estudiar esoterismo cuando se enfrentó a los demonios siendo joven. Luego prosiguió con esas investigaciones sobre las dimensiones y planos astrales. Le enseñó mucho a mi primo Mazoui, pero no todo lo que sabe. A su vez lo aprendió de un tal Anthony que, años atrás protegió a mi tío Roy cuando éste era apenas un bebé, hasta que creció.   
-¿Y ese tal Anthony?...- Quiso saber su interlocutor, aunque no pudo terminar la pregunta, su compañero le respondió incluso antes de que lo hiciera.-  
-Tuvo también un final trágico. Kyle te lo podrá decir. Se enfrentó a esas fuerzas oscuras de la noche. Pero no fue realmente eso lo que acabó con él. Sino que hizo demasiadas averiguaciones. Se acercó mucho a la verdadera naturaleza del libro.  
-Entiendo. Le sucedió lo mismo que a Jennifer Garrett, la compañera de laboratorio de Amatista y Sandy. Supo lo que no debía y no fue nada discreta. Supongo que, para evitar males mayores, la pobre acabó muy mal. – Asintió su contertulio con gesto y tono graves para sentenciar.- Nuestro deber es proteger a los demás de eso a toda costa. No deben tener acceso a esa información.  
-Sí, hasta que deba devolverlo. Por eso me preocupa mi padre. Él no puede saber nada, ni tampoco sus amigos o el resto de mi familia. ¡Ojalá, por su propio bien que lo deje estar! Lo más frustrante y terrible es que no puedo decirle nada. – Declaró el chico que, tras esas palabras, se levantó del banco y caminó alejándose con paso rápido de allí. –

 

Paul pensaba en esas palabras mirando a aquellas familias tan unidas y felices. ¡Ojalá que pudieran disfrutar hasta el final de sus amistades! Eso incluía a sus propios padres. Nephrite y Amanda que, por muchas misiones encubiertas que hubieran hecho y pese a ser partícipes de bastantes secretos mundiales, no tenían ni idea de lo que sus propios hijos debían hacer. El chico se acercó a su hermana que también se había despedido de aquellas encantadoras parejas de amigos de sus padres y le preguntó con voz queda y consternada.

-¿Crees que esto tiene que ser así? ¿De veras que no hay otra manera?  
-Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Paul.- Replicó ella que parecía inflexible aunque arrastrando asimismo un cierto tono de pesar para remachar. – No volveremos a aparecer por aquí. Al menos en una larga temporada. Y cuando lo hagamos….bueno, no sé qué sucederá.

 

Su hermano asintió levemente y ambos prosiguieron algo aparte del resto con sus conversaciones. Por su parte los demás allí reunidos les fueron contando al señor Saint Join, que aún mantenía el título de príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos, algunas cosas sobre los hijos que tenían. Entonces llegaron también Coraíon y Sandy que se ocuparon de saludar a sus visitantes. Mientras que el chico y su prometida se dirigían a los hijos del matrimonio Saint Join, Zafiro y Petz escuchaban divertidos, al igual que el resto, como Nephrite, seguía con la broma comentándole a Roy.

\- Vaya, ¡te compadezco!, tener de consuegro a Diamante.  
\- Ya te digo...pero bueno, con paciencia.- Repuso jovialmente éste.-

Todos se rieron menos el aludido que, con la típica sonrisa de continuar la broma, le replicó a Nephrite. 

\- Paciencia la que tengo yo...primero soportar a Roy y ahora a ti y a él, los dos juntos. ¡Oh Dios, qué horror!- levantó los brazos de forma bastante teatral añadiendo con humor. - Cuando entrenábamos en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo el ambiente me parecía demasiado pesado, ahora veo que no era cosa del cuarto...- hubo más risas celebrando aquella chanza y cuando estas cesaron intervino Esmeralda. -  
\- Bueno querido, cuando termines de recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Nephrite y Amanda dónde han estado durante todos estos años?...  
\- Esmeralda tiene razón - convino Beruche añadiendo con idéntico interés.- ¿Qué ha sido de vuestra vida?  
\- Sí, no hemos tenido noticias vuestras en mucho tiempo. - Añadió Cooan en un tono algo reprobatorio. -  
\- El “espléndido aislamiento inglés” – .Comentó Tom con agudeza, bromeando con una etapa de la historia de ese país, allá por finales del siglo diecinueve. -

 

Nephrite concedió ese comentario con una aprobatoria sonrisa, lo cierto es que se ajustaba bien a su vida y así lo confirmó.

\- Veréis, hemos residido en Londres, lejos de todo tipo de intrigas y aventuras, tras las que vivimos todos juntos. Bueno, lo cierto es que tuvimos algunas propias.- Y miró a sus amigos Diamante y Esmeralda. Los dos sonrieron, alguna aventura en común recordaban, entonces su amigo prosiguió. - Allí nos casamos y nacieron nuestros hijos.  
\- Pero, ¿no te fuiste a Japón?,- le inquirió Petz - lo digo porque Zafiro y yo vivimos allí y no supimos de vosotros.  
\- La verdad es que Nephrite volvió allí, todavía no me conocía a mí. Pero tras un par de años él vino a instalarse definitivamente en Inglaterra. Allí montamos una tienda de antigüedades tal y como hicimos en Japón y nos fue bastante bien.- Explicó su esposa. -  
\- Tanto que ahora tenemos una cadena de tiendas por todo el país. Desde hace un año, nuestros hijos se encargan ya de la mayor parte del negocio y eso nos deja mucho tiempo a Amanda y a mí. - Añadió Nephrite con un gesto no disimulado de satisfacción y orgullo. -  
\- Vaya, entonces no os ha ido nada mal. Me alegro por vosotros - terció Tom. -  
\- No nos podemos quejar,- contestó Amanda restándole importancia. - Bueno, ahora contadnos vosotros como os han ido las cosas.

 

Todos fueron narrando lo que había sido de sus respectivas vidas y la reunión se prolongó por espacio de varias horas. Roy y los demás llamaron a sus hijos para que saludasen a sus amigos. Por su parte Coraíon abrazó con mucho afecto a la pareja de hermanos.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de veros por aquí! – Comentaba visiblemente ilusionado al afirmar dirigiéndose a Sandy. – Son como unos hermanos para mí. Siempre fueron muy amables y unos verdaderos amigos cuando estudié en Londres.  
-Encantada de conoceros. – Pudo decir la morena científica estrechando la mano de ambos. –  
-Lo mismo digo. – Le sonrió Samantha que, desde luego, conocía muy bien quién era esa chica e incluso su secreto, pero claro está no lo evidenció en absoluto cuando le preguntó.- ¿A qué te dedicas?

 

Su interlocutora le explicó que era bióloga y el trabajo que estaba realizando. Paul asintió comentando lo importante y magnífica que era esa labor para casi sonrojo de su atenta oyente. De hecho Sandy pensó que esos dos eran muy agradables y su sexto sentido, tan agudo casi siempre, no le indicó nada de particular. Si acaso que esa muchacha miraba a su prometido de una forma demasiado intensa. Aunque para constatar eso no precisaba de ningún instinto especial. Tras unos minutos se unieron a ellos Amatista, Idina y Kerria que compartieron algunos momentos de charla. A los hijos de los Saint Join les cayeron muy bien, sobre todo la pareja de recién casados. Ellos deberían soportar ahora el peso de los acontecimientos y tendrían una dura prueba que superar. Aunque contarían al menos con la presencia de Satory, Mazoui, Coraíon y Sandy. También Kerria, Katherine e Idina habían tenido o tendrían sus respectivas ordalías pero cada una de manera independiente y distante. A su vez, los hermanos dejaron una buena impresión en todos. Aquel encuentro todavía se prolongó un par de horas más y al terminar cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas viviendas o habitaciones.

 

En ese momento. Redan estaba preguntando a todos sus compañeros por la suerte de su búsqueda, todos le dieron noticias poco alentadoras. Al poco tiempo, y de forma instantánea, apareció un gran sillón que levitaba, sobre él un hombre sentado, de pelo oscuro corto y una poblada perilla. Todos saludaron su llegada con una marcada reverencia. Redan, tomando la palabra en nombre de los demás, le dio la bienvenida de forma más explícita.

\- Celebro que hayas llegado señor Georcaél. Te estabamos esperando.

 

El mencionado habló pausada y serenamente, dirigiéndose a su interlocutor, mientras que con una mirada panorámica, hacía extensivas sus palabras también al resto.

-¿Les has contado lo que te dije? – El aludido asintió y su jefe continuó. - Por lo que veo aun no habéis hallado al Mensajero.

 

Dialen intervino muy respetuosamente, cosa inédita en él hasta ese momento y respondió en tanto hacía una leve inclinación.

\- No mi señor, pero seguimos buscando.

 

Incluso la altiva Zoen añadió también de forma muy sumisa.

\- Mi señor, hemos indagado por varias galaxias sin resultado. Pero seguiremos con la búsqueda si eso os place.  
\- El Mensajero está por llegar, yo conozco su identidad, pero vosotros sois los que debéis hallarlo. - Les indicó su superior. -  
-¿Podemos saber quién es, señor? - Inquirió Buruk con idéntico tono de respeto. - Así le encontraríamos sin dificultades.  
\- Eso no sería interesante - replicó Georcael que esbozó una gran sonrisa de intriga añadiendo con aire misterioso y al tiempo posiblemente admonitorio. – Pero prefiero que os entretengáis en averiguarlo, me parece que os habéis estando aburriendo mucho últimamente.  
\- No lo creas señor, hemos estado jugando con esos seres inferiores que son muy divertidos.- Le contó Soa con un tono más formal del habitual en ella, pero no por ello menos animado. -

 

Georcaél la observó e hizo una mueca de ligera contrariedad para responder con un templado y paternal reproche, como si hubiera estado esperando la ocasión brindada por la diosa para declarar.

\- Esos seres están aquí por expreso deseo del Creador. Cada uno tiene una misión asignada, tanto si es consciente de ello como si no. No están aquí para que se conviertan en un pasatiempo vuestro. Al menos ya no. Incluso tuve que tranquilizar a una muy poderosa aliada a ese respecto. Espero que os haya quedado claro.  
\- Sí, mi señor...- respondieron todos al unísono.-   
\- Transmití tus órdenes tan pronto llegué y esas actividades cesaron de inmediato. – Intervino Redan saliendo ahora en defensa de sus compañeros. -

 

Georcaél asintió con aprobación añadiendo con tintes más conciliatorios.

\- Bien, deberéis sin embargo aprender más de los humanos, lo necesitaréis. Pero tendréis que limitar vuestras relaciones con ellos a formas más amistosas y no interferir con sus asuntos hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario. Ahora debo irme, ya pasaré por aquí a observar vuestros progresos. - Todos se inclinaron en señal de respeto y Georcaél con sillón incluido desapareció. -  
\- Ya lo habéis oído,- dijo Redan - tenemos trabajo, pero antes de que volváis a bajar, esperaremos a que el resto de los humanos que han venido vuelvan a su planeta. Entre tanto proseguiremos el rastreo, dividíos y escrutar el universo, cuando lo hagáis volved a informarme. - Todos asintieron, desapareciendo a su vez en pos de sus diversos cometidos. -

 

Ajenos por completo a estas complicadas maniobras, en la nave llegaba el momento de que los miembros de la primera generación y algunos de la segunda volviesen a sus casas. Todos se despidieron de forma emotiva de sus hijos, hermanos y primos y marcharon a proseguir con sus respectivas obligaciones. Nephrite y Amanda, antes de partir con sus hijos y pese a no haber podido asistir a la ceremonia, hicieron un regalo a Amatista y Leval por su boda. Para la joven un precioso collar de esmeraldas. Para el chico una magnífica espada. Él, admirando la valiosísima antigüedad, la desenvainó de su funda y de ella cayó una nota, recogiéndola del suelo con curiosidad la leyó.

-”Qué esta espada te sirva siempre para defender la justicia y el bien sobre las fuerzas del mal, al igual que hiciesen tu padres."- Valorando esa arma con admiración el muchacho comentó. - Vaya, Nephrite tenía que ser muy amigo de nuestros padres para hacer estos “obsequios” ¿no crees cariño?

 

Su esposa contestó muy alegre mientras se probaba su propio regalo.

\- Si, por lo poco que yo sé compartieron bastantes aventuras y peligros juntos. - Del azul y afelpado estuche del collar sacó a su vez otra nota que leyó a su vez en voz alta. -”Espero que este collar te guste y que pueda realzar tu belleza con las mismas piedras preciosas que dan el nombre a tú madre, una mujer que también es bella y maravillosa. No olvides que tú eres su espléndida continuación, así como la de tu padre, un hombre valiente y de gran corazón al que me enorgullece llamar amigo. Estoy seguro que tanto tú como tus hijos preservaréis tan noble linaje." ¿Has visto lo que pone debajo, Leval?- Amatista miró la firma que aparecía al final del texto y la leyó sorprendida. "Firmado Nephrite, y Amanda Saint Join, príncipes de los Cuatro Cielos."  
\- Aquí todo el mundo tiene sangre Real por lo que veo.- Declaró su esposo que efectivamente leyó la misma firma al pie de su nota, añadiendo con admiración.- Sabes, estoy muy orgulloso de pertenecer a este gran grupo, somos ya dos generaciones tan distintas. Cada una ha tenido que luchar en sus propias batallas y ha hecho historia. Y dentro de poco llegará la tercera. – Sentenció acariciando afectuosamente la tripa de su esposa. -  
-Bueno, y además he podido conocer a tu madrina. La ilustre Guerrera Mercurio.  
-Lástima que tuviera que irse tan pronto.- Suspiró Leval, afirmando.- Imagino que su labor debe de ser muy grande. Como guerrera y como doctora. Desde luego tiene una interesante dualidad. Como Giaal…

 

Amatista sonrió pícaramente mientras decía a su marido.

\- Leval, esta noche estás muy filosófico...  
\- Bueno - suspiró él que le devolvió la misma sonrisa. - Quizá tú puedas hacerme salir de mis meditaciones.  
\- Hoy no, no me encuentro con muchas ganas, lo siento.- Repuso ella y Leval se encogió conformistamente de hombros, disponiéndose a acostarse. -  
-¡Qué le vamos a hacer! - Se resignó él para declarar. - Entonces mejor me iré a dormir, mañana debo madrugar.  
\- Bueno, quizá yo no esté a tu altura en la filosofía pero soy muy buena en idiomas.- Declaró Amatista con voz melosa y pícara. -  
-¿Sí? - Se interesó su marido fingiendo sorpresa para preguntar con divertido interés. - ¿Y qué idiomas dominas?

 

La joven se acercó a su altura mientras Leval se tumbaba en la cama, ella recostó su cabeza en el estómago de su esposo mientras le susurraba de forma reveladora.

\- Ya que hoy no podemos pasarlo bien, al menos puedo darte algunas clases de francés...  
-¿De verdad se te da tan bien? - Le susurró también él. -  
\- Cariño, nací y crecí en París, créeme, lo domino muy bien y te lo demostraré.- Y fue bajando con la cabeza por el cuerpo de Leval. - Esta ropa no me dejará pronunciar bien - afirmó despojando al tiempo a su esposo de su ropa interior. - ¡Hum!, mucho mejor así, ¡sacre bleu! He tenido que esperar años desde que te vi en los vestuarios del instituto pero ha merecido la pena. - Declaró la satisfecha Amatista que comenzó a poner en práctica su cursillo intensivo. -  
-¡Oh, se te da...de maravilla! , espero que me des clases más a menudo - jadeó él con manifiesta complacencia -…

 

Al día siguiente, un contentísimo Leval se despidió de su adorable mujer y se fue a la base. Mazoui se encontró con él y ambos fueron charlando hasta llegar. Se enteró de que tanto Katherine como Idina se habían quedado junto a su propia hermana Kerria. Querían proponerle a Amatista la idea de dar un recital de las antiguas Justices, rebautizadas ahora como “Beauty Quartete” Por fin ambos llegaron a la base y Leval se despidió de su amigo. Mazoui por su parte había quedado con Satory para después. Le pareció raro encontrar a su primo tan contento, no obstante tampoco le dio mucha importancia y se incorporó a su sección. Los dioses mientras estaban cada vez más sorprendidos por el raro comportamiento humano. Zoen había estado observando la noche anterior a Leval y su esposa y quiso poner en práctica los mismos métodos que ella, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba interesado en ayudarla. Decidió buscar algún voluntario entre los humanos. Por lo que había visto, eso no les era en absoluto desagradable, así que nadie podría acusarla de molestarles. Mientras, Amatista también se había ido a su trabajo, allí junto a Satory y Sandy repasó algunos de los datos que les llegaban de Bios. La morena científica les comentó a ambas que debía volver al planeta al día siguiente al igual que Coraíon. Ambas le aseguraron que en poco tiempo ellas también irían. Tras terminar el trabajo, Amatista salió a ver a su cuñada y amiga Kerria que estaba ensayando junto a sus primas en un estudio de grabación. Al llegar, la recién llegada se incorporó al grupo y todo resultó como en los viejos tiempos. La química de las cuatro seguía intacta y eso las alegraba a todas mucho, de modo que las tres primas le propusieron a su compañera la idea del concierto que ésta aceptó encantada. Siguieron ensayando un poco y en la siguiente pausa las chicas hablaron distendidamente sobre sus cosas. La recién casada pasó por contarles como le iban las cosas con Leval, incluyendo las clases de la noche pasada.

-¡Vaya, ya decía yo que tenías la voz muy aterciopelada! - Declaró Idina con gesto de quién confirma algo que había observado sin la menor maliciosidad. -  
-¡Ey!, ésta es la señorita recatada o me la han cambiado. - Exclamó Amatista divertida, acompañada por las risas de las otras dos.-   
\- La pobre lo decía sin segunda intención, es verdad, hoy tenías la voz más suave. Quizá a nosotras tampoco nos vendría mal un poco de jarabe…- terció Katherine relamiéndose, lo que ocasionó más risas. -  
-¡Oye guapa! , eso es de mi exclusiva propiedad, ¿qué te has creído? - Le replicó Amatista siguiendo la broma. -  
-¡Vaya con mi hermanito! , no sabía que se hubiera despabilado tanto.- Intervino Kerria con una sonrisa. -

 

Amatista a su vez, con otra pícara sonrisa esbozada en el semblante, añadió en forma de jocosa confesión.

-¡Y no lo ha hecho! ha sido idea mía. La verdad es que desde que le ví por primera vez tenía ganas de probársela también. Y cuando el pobre llegó al límite ni le dejé sacarla. Bueno, al final sí y le dije, todo lo tuyo es mío también, que para eso soy tu mujer, ja, ja…

 

Y entre las carcajadas de Kathy y Kerria, que casi se caían al suelo, Idina, colorada en gran extremo, preguntó con su típica ingenuidad.

-¿Y no te sentará mal?  
\- Nada de eso. - Terció Kathy que, ante la atónita mirada de su prima y las risas de las otras dos, sonrió ruborizándose un poco para agregar.- Bueno, al fin y al cabo son proteínas. Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Es mejor que las barritas…  
\- Pero. ¿Qué dices?- se escandalizó Idina llevándose las manos a las orejas.-   
\- ¡Claro, así está Amatista de guapa! - se reía Kerria al tiempo que sentenciaba.- Una ración de mi hermano al día y ya la ves.

 

Su prima miraba con estupor a la aludida, aunque enseguida recordó aquella broma que sus compañeras la gastasen antes de que la nave partiera, sonrió y dijo.

-Ya estáis como de costumbre. Tratando de avergonzarme.  
\- Es que ya vas teniendo edad para espabilarte, primita.- Se sonrió Katherine.-  
-Perdona,- terció Idina con un tono entre digno y jocoso.- Pero ya estoy espabilada, lo que no quiere decir que tenga que hacer esas cochinadas.  
-¡Tú te lo pierdes!- Rio Amatista, que viendo la cara de la pobre muchacha apenas si pudo agregar entre risas.- Pero Kathy no va tan desencaminada. Además, con una dosis de la que tiene Leval eres capaz de brillar como los súper guerreros. A mí se me levantaba el pelo hacia arriba y todo y se iluminaba con tonos doraditos.  
-¡Venga ya! – Le pidió su interlocutora.- Deja de tomarme tú el mío. No sé cómo puedes tragarte eso, puag, ¡Qué asco!- Sentenció sacando la lengua como si realmente quisiera quitarse algo de la boca.-

 

Su amiga al verla con esa expresión se tronchó de risa al igual que las otras y respondió desenfadadamente en cuanto pudo dominarse un poco.

-¡No seas tonta mujer te crees que yo!...- Cuando aún no había acabado la frase de pronto se quedó ida, el resto de las chicas trataron de sacarla de su mutismo.-  
-¡Venga ya Amatista!, por hoy ya está bien. Déjate de bromas - le pidió Kathy sorprendida, aunque risueñamente al principio. -

 

Kerria se acercó entonces hasta ella y con cierta inquietud zarandeó un poco a su cuñada.

-¿Qué te pasa? – No obtuvo respuesta, los ojos de su amiga miraban vidriosos al infinito y eso la asustó, alarmada les dijo a las demás. - Algo le ocurre, ¡esto no es una broma!  
-¡Amatista por Dios, no nos asustes! - Le pidió Idina que propuso a las demás con inquietud. -Vamos a buscar a Naya...  
-Espera un poco.- Le pidió Kerria agitando aún más a su cuñada que no reaccionaba.- No sé – añadió la muchacha observándola con una mezcla de temor y asombro.- Parece como si estuviera en trance.

 

Las otras también la contemplaron atónitas. En efecto su amiga estaba muy lejos de las preocupaciones de sus compañeras, veía otra vez el gran cielo azul inmenso de sus sueños. Más figuras etéreas se acercaban a ella. Una era distinta a las demás, no era etérea, estaba provista de una gran capa negra y tenía un tamaño imponente. No la distinguía bien, pero le pareció una presencia heladora y a la vez transmisora de un calor muy especial que parecía querer comunicarle algo. Aunque no hablaba ni tampoco le mandó ningún mensaje telepático...solo abrió un gran libro… y fue cuando ella escuchó una voz de tono profundo y al tiempo cálido, que sonaba dentro de sí como un eco.

-El Libro de los Días. Ha de pasar a su siguiente capítulo. El Mensajero. Antes de que llegue la Nada…

 

Amatista no supo que significaba eso. Pero creyó recordar habérselo oído nombrar a alguien antes. Aunque de pronto y tan repentinamente como cayó en ellas, despertó de sus visiones y miró sorprendida a sus amigas que la contemplaban asustadas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - Le preguntó Kerria visiblemente preocupada aun. - Llevas diez minutos así, íbamos a llamar a Naya.

Su interlocutora aún más sorprendida respondió.

\- No, no lo entiendo, se me ha ido la cabeza un poco, pero ha sido un instante, le estaba diciendo a Idina que...

Katherine interrumpió con tono serio e inquieto. Posando una mano sobre las de su amiga.

\- No ha sido un instante, Amatista, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Ésta asintió aunque no muy convencida e Idina terció aconsejándole con preocupación maternal.

\- Lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa y descanses, no te preocupes, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo.  
\- Si, si, será mejor que me vaya a casa. - Convino su interlocutora que se sentía muy confusa en tanto musitaba.- El Libro de los Días…  
-¿Has dicho algo?- Quiso saber Idina, observándola con inquietud.-  
-No, nada. - Pudo responder la interpelada.-  
\- Yo te acompañaré,- se ofreció Kerria - luego llamaré a Leval. Vosotras acabad de recoger esto, por favor, y luego nos vemos ¿vale? - Les indicó a sus dos primas que asintieron. -

 

En cuanto Kerria y Amatista se alejaron Kathy se giró hacia Idina y en confianza le comentó.

-No sé qué pensarás tú. Pero a mí me ha dado miedo. ¿Has visto la expresión de su mirada? Era como si no estuviera en este mundo.  
-Puede ser algo relacionado con su embarazo. – Repuso su prima deseando fervientemente que simplemente se tratase de eso. –  
-Ojalá que tengas razón- afirmó Katherine que quiso cambiar de tema al preguntarle a su compañera. - Cuándo nos marchemos supongo que volverás a la Golden, ¿verdad?  
-Si. Tendré que ponerme al día, he perdido bastantes clases y más que voy a perder hasta que vuelva. – Le contestó la aludida. - Y no sé si Heather podrá copiar tantos apuntes ella sola. También echo de menos a Nehie.  
-Espero poder ir a visitarte algún día.- Le sonrió Kathy. – O tú podrías venirte a mi universidad.  
-Pero es que estudias bastante lejos. En Los Ángeles – objetó su prima alegando de seguido. – Es con Kerria que estudia en Massachusetts y no podemos vernos casi nunca.  
-Si. Es lo que tiene Harvard. Para entrar te imponen unas condiciones muy duras. Y apenas sí tiene tiempo de tratar de cumplirlas la pobre.- Afirmó Kathy que ahora parecía encontrarse algo inquieta -  
-Lo cierto es que se ha esforzado muchísimo. - Afirmó Idina con visible reconocimiento. – Este último año entre sacarse el primer curso y trabajar a tiempo parcial en un bufete aunque fuera de secretaria. Y todavía tendrá al menos que esperar dos años para reunir los requisitos mínimos para poder presentar su solicitud.  
-Además ella tiene sus propios asuntos. Es una lástima lo suyo con Brian. – Suspiró Katherine ante el asentimiento solidario de su prima para afirmar.- Está claro que todas nos hemos alegrado de volver a ver a Amatista y a Leval, pero ella muchísimo más. Les necesitaba.  
-Es cierto. Bueno, pero ya la conoces, es una chica fuerte y seguro que lo superará.- Afirmó Idina –  
-Si me disculpas voy un momento al baño – comentó Kathy a lo que su prima asintió descuidadamente en tanto dedicaba su atención a lo que tenían que recoger. -

 

La joven se metió con rapidez en el servicio. Casi no podía aguantar más, le empezaban a dar hasta temblores, llevaba ya muchas horas. Allí en esa nave no era como en su apartamento o en la facultad que podía ocultarse fácilmente. En cuanto pudo terminar al fin se sintió mucho mejor. Aguardó un par de minutos todavía para calmarse y salió como nueva dispuesta a ayudar a su prima.

-Bueno,- allá vamos.- Se dijo tratando de recobrar su compostura.-

 

Por su parte, ajena por completo a esta charla de sus compañeras, Kerria acompañó a su cuñada y amiga a su casa, durante el trayecto hablaron y Amatista para desviar el tema de conversación de ella le preguntó como le había ido en el último año. Ésta comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos sus nada aburridas peripecias.


	13. Trazando planes de futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos con sus proyectos, aspiraciones y esperanzas puestas en el porvenir.

Mazoui salió con Satory al término de su jornada, ambos tomaron un café en su rincón de siempre, la cafetería donde estaban más a gusto. Ella le contaba a su novio que su padre les iba a conseguir una casa en la Tierra. El muchacho puso cara de sorpresa, él había hablado con Masters sobre eso, pero no sabía que Satory estuviese al corriente. De todas formas decidió que debía dar un paso más en la relación. Mientras escuchaba a Satory decir con un tono muy animado.

-¿Qué te parece? Estaría tan bien poder vivir en la Tierra. Cerca de nuestras familias.  
\- Satory, verás, yo...no estoy aún seguro de querer comprometerme tanto, no es por ti, es sólo que me gustaría que ambos lográsemos salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Además, ahora quizás no pueda pedir el traslado a la Tierra.

 

La muchacha le observó con gesto sorprendido, incluso decepcionado y decayendo en su voz repuso.

\- Quizá te he presionado mucho y he sido muy precipitada. Lo siento, soy una tonta, no debí decírtelo,- bajó la cabeza muy entristecida, casi parecía que iba a llorar. -  
\- Satory…- Repuso Mazoui apresurándose a animarla y tomando con afecto una mano de la muchacha entre las suyas. - No, no te pongas triste. Yo te quiero, de verdad, pero me gustaría ser independiente, de tu padre y de los míos. ¿Me comprendes verdad? Desearía que ambos pudiéramos hacer algo que fuera nuestro desde el principio. Sin deberle nada a nadie.

 

La chica al oír a su pareja se sintió mucho mejor, sonrió con su característica tímida dulzura y repuso reanimando su conversación.

\- Te comprendo, toda la vida he querido ser independiente de mi padre. Me vine a este viaje entre otras cosas, por eso...- 

Entonces Mazoui la interrumpió en un momento de impulso, decidido por completo a dar ese trascendental paso que tanto se le había resistido hasta entonces. 

\- Satory, quiero pedirte que...bueno. ¿Te casarías con un tipo como yo? ¡Aunque sea un pobretón!

 

Ella al principio parpadeó sorprendida tras sus gafitas, aunque al instante siguiente se abalanzó sobre su novio abrazándole, ante la sonrisa de los demás clientes del café.

-¡Oh Mazoui, me haces tan feliz!,- pudo contestar a duras penas por la emoción. - Claro que quiero casarme contigo.  
\- Quizá tardaremos, pero espero que podamos antes de un año, mientras tanto si aceptas ser mi prometida.- Añadió él en un acceso de mayor realismo. -  
-¡Claro que sí! No te preocupes, esperaremos lo que haga falta, cariño...- Le aseguró ella.-

Los dos se abrazaron de nuevo y se dieron un largo beso entre los aplausos del resto de la gente, que había seguido muy interesada la conversación, para sonrojo de ambos. 

-¡Qué divertido!- Escucharon entonces una voz que les era familiar. Más cuando les dijo con desenfado casi infantil.- Os dais abracitos como los peluchitos.

Al verla Mazoui no pudo evitar taparse los ojos con una mano y llevarse la palma de la misma a frente después. La propia Satory abrió unos ojos como platos y suspiró con resignación.

-¿Estáis contentas criaturas? – Les inquirió la voz, cuya dueña no era otra sino Soa.-  
-Al menos hasta ahora. ¡Qué alegría!, ¿cómo tú por aquí? - Declaró Mazoui con patente ironía.-  
-Después de mucho buscar he decidido parar un poco a entretenerme con vosotros, humanos graciosos. ¿Sabéis que sois de mis favoritos?- Contestó alegremente la aludida.-  
-Supongo que eso es bueno.- Terció Satory aliviada al menos de oír eso.- Anda siéntate.

Le ofreció aquello de forma casi cordial, apartando una silla, al menos esperaba que esta vez, esa estrafalaria diosa no llamase demasiado la atención.

-¿Qué hacíais?- Quiso saber Soa al imitar a los humanos y tomar asiento, lo cual le pareció de por si interesante.- ¿Para qué sirve todo eso?- Señaló hacia los cubiertos y vasos con algo de bebida y pasteles que quedaban.-  
-Nos tomábamos algo. Estábamos comiendo.- Le dijo Mazoui.-  
-¿Comer?... ¿eso qué es?..¿Es divertido? ¿Para qué sirve?- le interrogó su interlocutora.-  
-Verás. Los humanos y el resto de los seres vivos tenemos que alimentarnos para poder subsistir.- Le explicó Satory.-  
-¿Y cómo lo hacéis?- Quiso saber la diosa.-  
-Mira. Así. - Le enseñó Mazoui, comiéndose un pastelito ante la atónita mirada de su contertulia.-

 

Soa sonrió batiendo palmas. Eso parecía ser divertido. Al menos los humanos daban la impresión de disfrutar haciéndolo. Había muchos allí, realizando ese mismo ritual. De modo que preguntó con patente curiosidad.

-¿Y puedo hacerlo yo?..  
-No veo porqué no.- Contestó Mazoui que pidió a un camarero un vaso de leche y algún pastel más.- Hala, sírvete.

La diosa imitó el comportamiento humano, bebió de aquel vaso, manchándose los labios de leche y se metió un pastel en la boca, preguntando.

-If qef agof ahoraf….  
-Tienes que masticarlo.- Le explicó pacientemente Satory haciendo una demostración, tras la que dijo.- Y luego tragártelo…

 

Soa imitó aquello y sonrió encantada para declarar.

-Ha sido divertido…  
-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó la humana.-  
-¿Gustado?- Repitió ésta con desconcierto.-  
-El sabor del pastelito.- Le aclaró Mazoui.-  
-¿Qué es gustar?- Fue la inevitable pregunta de aquella extraña entidad.-  
-Si ha sido de tu agrado.- Le dijo Satory que ahora la observaba divertida para indicarla.- Te has manchado de leche los labios.  
-Bueno.- Repuso la diosa.- Sí que me ha agradado y eso de mancharse, ¿Qué significa?  
-Pues que te tienes que limpiar. Anda, deja que lo haga yo.- Le pidió su interlocutora, haciendo los honores con una servilleta.-  
-¡Qué cosas tan graciosas hacéis los humanos! Quiero comer más.- Declaró Soa.-  
-Pues aquí tienes.- Le ofreció Mazoui, quien alegremente agregó.- Come sin cumplidos…

 

Aunque enseguida se arrepintió de haber hecho semejante propuesta. Ante los anonadados ojos de todos los presentes, incluidos él y Satory, la diosa se tomó varias bandejas de pasteles y unos cuantos vasos de leche. Finalmente fue la hija de Masters quién pudo decir entre atónita y apurada.

-¡Oye! Que te va a sentar mal.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es sentar mal?- Quiso saber ésta que seguía devorando más tartitas de manzana ante el asombro de los camareros.- ¿Es divertido?...  
-Para nada. – Terció Mazoui, alegando a su vez.- Y no vamos a tener dinero para pagar esto ni aunque hipotequemos la nave.  
DIfnerof- Repitió Soa entre bocado y bocado que daba.- Esof no ef problema…

 

Por supuesto que hizo aparecer de la nada un par de lingotes de oro ante el asombro de los presentes. Aunque cuando estaba dispuesta a proseguir con esa divertida cosa que era comer, la voz de un hombre le llamó la atención. Era aquel dios más bondadoso y tranquilo. Que se aproximó hasta la mesa y le dijo.

-Ya es suficiente, deja tranquilos a los humanos, Soa. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes y urgentes que hacer.

Y aunque pareciese mentira, la interpelada obedeció levantándose enseguida. No obstante el dios la detuvo con un gesto y le indicó.

-Basta de mostrar tus poderes a estas criaturas. Nos iremos a su modo, caminando. Y humanos.- Agregó hacia Mazoui y Satory que miraban asombrados aquella pila de bandejas y vasos vacíos.- Lamento las molestias.  
-No, si se ha portado muy bien.- Sonrió Satory.-  
-Si. ¡Esto es increíble! - Suspiró Mazoui, no sin sarcástico humor al sentenciar.- Acabo de proponerte que nos casemos y ya hemos tenido que llevar a la niña de merienda…

Su prometida se rio, Soa se despedía agitando la mano, seguida por Redan, en tanto la diosa afirmaba.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora seguiremos imitando a estos seres tan entretenidos…vamos a andar. Oye Redan. Hacen una cosa muy divertida que se llama comer…

 

Y en tanto se perdían por una calle adyacente lejos de las miradas de curiosos, el dios movió la cabeza con resignada paciencia. Mientras todo aquello acontecía Amatista acompañada de Kerria, había llegado a su casa. Parecía estar bien y durante todo el camino había manteniendo con ésta una larga conversación. Su cuñada le contaba lo ocurrido en su último año.

\- Verás, mi vida no ha sido muy tranquila que digamos,- le confesó con cierto pesar. -  
\- Pero Brian habrá estado a tu lado, ¿qué tal vas con él? - Le preguntó su interlocutora. -  
\- Lo dejamos tras unos meses que cada vez fueron más complicados,- le confesó la interpelada tras un largo suspiro. Añadiendo como si tratase de justificarse. -Lo intenté Amatista, de veras que lo intenté, pero el amor que siento por él no podrá ser nunca el que espera. No le quiero como una mujer pueda querer a un hombre. Para mí es más un hermano o mi mejor amigo.- Afirmó ella con un poso de consternación en su voz y su mirada. -  
\- Pero quizá es eso lo que él quiera, no todo tiene que ser sexo.- Le dijo su contertulia apenada realmente por ese estupendo chico. – Existen relaciones platónicas.  
\- No, él quiere que me case con él. Incluso se me declaró. Mira, tú amas a mi hermano y por eso te casaste con él, pero yo no quiero a Brian de la misma forma. - Replicó su amiga que entonces miró a su cuñada intensamente y se confió a ella. - Imagínate a ti misma haciendo el amor con otra persona que no fuese Leval. – Su interlocutora asintió comprensivamente, no podía ni pensarlo siquiera de modo que Kerria añadió desvelándola en íntima confianza. - Estuve manteniendo una relación esporádica con otra mujer. Aquello no resultó bien, pero hace poco me enamoré de otra chica. Ella y yo estamos saliendo juntas ahora y las cosas si funcionan.

 

Amatista no supo cómo responder, al fin dijo algo inquieta, ya que su amiga no parecía demasiado contenta según se lo contaba.

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que tú necesitas. Pero, ¿lo saben tus padres?  
\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso, mis padres me han ayudado mucho, sobre todo papá. Ha cambiado, él me ha apoyado en todo momento igual que mi madre. Ahora sé que los dos comprenden lo que yo siento.  
\- Entonces si todo está bien. ¿Por qué me lo dices con esa cara?- le preguntó algo inquietada pues lo cierto es que la expresión de la cara de Kerria no era muy feliz. -  
\- Verás, son muchas cosas. Estoy agobiada, mis estudios por ejemplo, quiero entrar en Harvard para estudiar leyes allí y es muy complicado. Ya sabes que no admiten a cualquiera y me paso casi todo el día estudiando para sacar con notas altas los primeros años de derecho en mi universidad y el resto tratando de trabajar en algún bufete para adquirir experiencia aunque sea de copista. Añade a eso las grabaciones de alguna canción. Por suerte he tenido el respaldo de la asociación de Gais y Lesbianas de Nueva York. Trabajo en el despacho de abogados de unos prominentes miembros de esa comunidad.  
\- ¡Chica!, eso sí que es un esfuerzo tremendo. -Admitió Amatista que también le contó. – Te comprendo muy bien. Durante el viaje en la nave tuve que sacarme los tres primeros años de la carrera en unos pocos meses y además trabajar en el laboratorio sin contar con todas nuestras vicisitudes. Pero dime una cosa. – Le inquirió de forma perspicaz. – Te conozco y si solamente fuera eso no estarías tan preocupada. Tú eres capaz de afrontar ese tipo de retos. Dime Kerria. ¿Sucede algo más?

 

La muchacha sostuvo su mirada y asintió. Estaba claro que su amiga la leía el pensamiento. Confesó tras un largo suspiro.

\- Hace unas semanas amenazaron a Samantha. Bueno, mi novia se llama así, sólo porque es... ya sabes, gay, y por salir conmigo. Bueno, antes incluso de eso descubrí que su antiguo marido la había maltratado. El malnacido llegó a secuestrarla. Gracias al Cielo que la madrina Ami me ayudó y entre las dos pudimos liberarla.  
\- ¡Qué horror! – Pudo decir Amatista realmente atónita y llena de pesar por su amiga.-  
\- Sam es una chica maravillosa. Pero tuvo muy mala suerte. Se casó muy joven presionada por su entorno. Ella no me lo quiso decir al principio, estaba preocupada de que si yo lo sabía, pudiera creer que no estaba enamorada de mí. Aunque se divorció la primera vez que su agresor la atacó y fue declarado culpable.  
-Pero, entonces ella… ¿Acaso no es?- Comentó su perpleja interlocutora que no sabía cómo exponer aquello sin violentar a su amiga.-  
-¿Qué si ella no es lesbiana?- Le sonrió su contertulia relajando aquella incipiente tensión.- Realmente a veces me lo llegué a preguntar. Luego me confesó que desde muy joven se sentía atraída tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Se enamoraba de la persona, sin más. Pero sus padres son muy conservadores, Amatista. Jamás entenderían que estuviese con otra mujer. Ahora lo que mi pareja más desea es tratar de mantener la relación con su familia y quizás hacerles ver que… ya sabes…pero tiene mucho miedo. Es más, cuando su ex marido la hirió no quiso que sus padres fueran a verla al hospital. Temía que atasen cabos. Lo que más le aterra es perder a su familia por esto. Dice que no se lo perdonarían.  
-¡Pobre muchacha! - Se compadeció Amatista con un suspiro.-   
\- El juicio se celebró hace poco. Declararon culpable a ese cabrón y espero que se pasará mucho tiempo en la cárcel. – Espetó Kerria con patente indignación.- De veras que estuve tentada de haberle congelado para siempre.  
-Pero no lo hiciste, eso prueba que eres una gran justiciera. - Le sonrió su amiga con aprobación.-  
\- Por suerte la madrina Ami estaba allí y me ayudó a reflexionar. Quiero servir a la ley, ser una abogada penalista. Tratar de no tomarme la justicia por mi mano y usar el sistema legal. ¿Sabes? En el futuro mi lucha tiene que ir por ese camino. Cuando me saque el título aspiro a defender a las personas víctimas de malos tratos, discriminación, acoso... En fin, ahora en el bufete de Sebastián y de Pedro estoy aprendiendo muchísimas cosas.  
\- Eres una mujer admirable. Siempre lo has sido.- Declaró Amatista con sincera apreciación.- Nunca te has rendido…  
-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. - Afirmó su interlocutora animando su cara con una sonrisa, aunque enseguida retomó el tema del que estaban hablando y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.- Y ahora que estoy feliz con mi pareja y mi vida, tenemos que estar en guardia otra vez. Unos tipejos, esta vez anónimos, nos hostigan. No sé de quiénes podrán tratarse pero me asusta que puedan llegar a hacer daño a Sam. Como te he comentado yo estuve luchando por la justicia con Idina y Katherine las pocas veces que pudimos vernos y también cantando en ese tiempo. Hace unas semanas de todo esto, ¡se armó una buena! No entiendo a determinados grupos de gente, nosotras no hacemos nada malo, pero nos odian por ser como somos. No les importa si hacemos cosas buenas o si tratamos de ayudar a los demás.  
\- Siempre han existido personas así, debes ignorarles. Me avergüenza pensar que yo misma hice daño a gente buena sólo por esos mismos prejuicios.- Se auto reprochó Amatista recordando sus amargas experiencias anteriores. – Era una cría estúpida entonces, creía saberlo todo y no sabía nada. Nada de lo que de veras es importante. Y tras las últimas experiencias me he dado cuenta de eso. Por ello te pido que trates de evitar la confrontación siempre que puedas.  
\- Y lo hago, pero ¿qué harías tú si alguien amenazase con darle una paliza a Leval sólo por salir contigo? ¿O si atacasen a las personas que más quieres?  
-¿Ha debido de ser muy duro, verdad? - Declaró Amatista solidariamente y Kerria asintió contándole lo sucedido. -  
\- Mi padre se enteró un día de que nos agredían psíquicamente, salió al encuentro de un grupo de gamberros que lo hacían y si mi madre no le disuade los mata. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo le enfurece. Pero debo admitir que les dio un buen susto, no volvieron a meterse con nosotras.

 

Amatista asintió, sobre todo recordando a Leval y aquel trago que tuvieron que pasar contra esos dioses que, afortunadamente, parecían haberles dejado tranquilos. Dejando eso a un lado quiso saber con sincera preocupación

\- Y Brian, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado él?   
\- Muy bien, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, aunque al principio si que fue duro para los dos. Lo pasé muy mal. Y él aún peor. ¡Ojalá hubiera podido compartir sus deseos Amatista!, te lo digo de veras, nunca he conocido a un muchacho mejor, pero no es posible. Sobre todo cuando he visto la mala suerte que tuvo Samantha al elegir. Si yo no hubiese sido así, como soy… desde luego que me habría casado con él sin dudarlo. Y no dudo de que hubiésemos sido muy felices. Sé que le hice mucho daño, pero ¿cómo podría haberlo evitado? - Inquirió a su amiga que convino con ella en eso. Aunque Kerria animó su expresión para proseguir con más optimismo. – Afortunadamente hemos superado aquello. Ahora siempre puedo contar con su apoyo. Además, conoció a una buena chica y está saliendo con ella desde hace tiempo. Pero incluso a él le han amenazado sólo por ser mi amigo.  
-¡Cuánto lo siento Kerria! ¿Cómo están las cosas ahora? - Se interesó su cuñada. -

 

Su interlocutora sonrió más despreocupadamente, tranquilizando a su amiga y respondió.

\- Bien, no te preocupes. Pasaron casi seis meses de aquello y todo parece que se ha terminado. Bueno, ahora Sam espera que yo vuelva, no quiso venir hasta aquí con nosotros a pesar de que se lo ofrecimos, es muy vergonzosa. Quizás se siente insegura tras todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir.  
-¡Qué lástima! Me habría gustado mucho conocerla. – Afirmó su cuñada sentenciando. – Convéncela para la próxima vez y te aseguro que aquí tendrá a una amiga para lo que necesite.  
\- Lo haré. Muchas gracias. Desde luego que habrá otras ocasiones. Bueno, y vosotros también podéis venir a vernos a la Tierra, si es que no os da mucha pereza. – Le propuso su amiga ya de modo jovial. –  
-Sería estupendo pero ahora estamos en medio de la aclimatación a Bios, y con mi embarazo preferimos estar en la nave.- Replicó Amatista. – Espero que tú puedas quedarte algún tiempo aquí. Leval y yo os echábamos muchísimo de menos. Y a ti, la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y Kerria sonrió. Afirmando divertida.

\- ¡Menos mal que Sam no nos ve!, porque si sacásemos esto de contexto. Alguien podría decir que tenemos una tensión sexual no resuelta, ja, ja…  
\- No seas mala.- Se sonrió su cuñada afirmando casi hasta el punto de emocionar a su amiga. – Sabes muy bien lo mucho que te quiero. Y lo agradecida que te estoy por todo. Tú y Satory sois las hermanas que siempre quise tener. Y tu novia es una chica con suerte, espero que me perdone el alejarte de ella durante unos pocos días.  
\- Lo hará y cuando regrese, ¡quién sabe!, a lo mejor vivimos juntas.- Afirmó su amiga con patente ilusión. -  
\- Es un paso muy importante. Si os decidís espero que seáis muy dichosas. Fíjate, cuando tu hermano se declaró y comenzamos a ser novios no lo pensé mucho. Pero tras la boda a mí misma me asustó vivir con Leval. No quería que la magia se rompiera y hasta ahora afortunadamente no ha sido así. Además, ahora con el embarazo estamos más felices que nunca. Por cierto ¿habéis pensado alguna vez en tener hijos y eso?  
\- Si, claro, alguna vez lo he pensado pero.- Kerria se interrumpió, miró al vientre de Amatista, pese a que todavía no podía notarse nada y le inquirió con una mezcla de fascinación, curiosidad y ternura -,¿qué se siente sabiendo que vas a ser madre?.  
\- Es algo muy hermoso - repuso su amiga con expresión soñadora -...tengo tantas ganas de que nazca. – Y con su mejor voluntad le propuso a su cuñada. - Tú también podrías quedarte embarazada, si quisieras, con el donante anónimo adecuado...

 

Kerria negó con la cabeza, a la par que le confesaba.

\- No, yo no quiero que sea así. Deseo que si algún día tengo un bebé, este nazca fruto del amor, y no podría imaginarme a otra persona para ello que no fuese Brian. Un día me gustaría hablar con él de eso y decirle que si alguna vez me decidiera a tener un hijo me gustaría que él fuera el padre.  
-¿Qué opina tu compañera de eso? - Quiso saber Amatista con visible estupor. -  
\- Samantha conoce a Brian, los dos se llevan muy bien, creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo. Aunque no le he dicho nada. Por ahora solamente te lo he contado a ti. Pero no creo que a la novia de Brian le hiciera mucha gracia.  
\- Y él, ¿qué crees que opinará él? – Inquirió su interlocutora sin poder evitar sonar curiosa. -  
\- Aun no sé si me atreveré a comentárselo, aunque creo que le daría mucha alegría escuchar eso. Podría ser el donante perfecto. Siempre me dijo que no quería forzarme a tener relaciones sexuales cuando salíamos, pero yo estaría dispuesta a acostarme con él si hiciera falta. Sé que no buscaría sólo el sexo, sino hacerme feliz. Pero no quisiera que pensase que soy una egoísta. Que cambio de opinión cuando me conviene. De hecho no sé si yo podría tener esa clase de relación con un hombre. Aunque fuera Brian y por esa causa.

 

Amatista estaba asombrada, el hecho de que Kerria, que había más que probado su homosexualidad, estuviera dispuesta a pensar en eso, era algo de mucho mérito. Opinó entonces con admiración.

\- Es maravilloso...no sé qué decir, ese chico te quiere mucho, y tú también a él, creo que trasciende el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.  
\- Eso pienso yo también - convino Kerria iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa para sentenciar. -Siempre por muchas vueltas que la vida nos dé, creo que podremos sentir eso el uno por el otro.

 

Siguieron charlando durante horas de sus proyectos, planes, esperanzas y temores hasta que Kerria se marchó. Amatista se tumbó en la cama pensando en lo que le había contado su amiga. Por supuesto mucho de aquello debía permanecer en secreto. Incluso para su esposo. Así pasó el rato hasta que Leval llegó.

 

Alan y Naya paseaban por el astropuerto viendo despegar y aterrizar las naves. Charlaban sobre sus planes de futuro cuando Zoen apareció delante de ellos. La diosa miraba a Alan con interés. Y éste le dedicó otra mirada nada amistosa en tanto le reprochaba.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis ahora? ¿Acaso no vais a marcharos nunca?

Zoen Ignorando sus palabras respondió.

\- Quiero probarte. Dame tu vigor. Sé que eso os gusta a los machos. - Naya y Alan se miraron atónitos. La joven incluso le respondió a Zoen de muy mal genio para lo que en ella solía. -  
-¡De eso nada, Alan es mi novio, ni se te ocurra pedirle eso otra vez!...

 

La diosa no poseía la virtud de la paciencia precisamente y ya pensaba en que iba a tomar medidas más drásticas contra esos tontos humanos cuando apareció Dialen a su lado y de modo sorprendentemente severo, le llamó la atención.

\- Zoen, ya conoces las órdenes del señor Georcael, no molestes a los humanos.

La diosa a desgana replicó.

\- Claro, lo que nuestro señor diga - y sin más desapareció. Dialen hizo lo mismo sin mediar más palabras ante los atónitos Naya y Alan. -  
-No sé a qué demonios jugarán esos seres. Pero no me gusta nada. – Pudo decir Alan todavía recobrándose de la sorpresa. –  
-Ni a mí. Desde luego son muy poderosos, ninguna de mis habilidades sirve de nada cuando están delante.- Confesó Naya no sin temor. –  
-Al menos parece que alguien les ha llamado la atención. No sé quién podrá ser pero debe estar por encima incluso de ellos.- Comentó el muchacho con aire pensativo. –  
-Esperemos que sea así y que quien quiera que sea les mantenga a raya. – Suspiró Naya tomando de un brazo a su novio. –  
-Bueno, vamos a dejar eso.- Dijo él tratando de volver a su conversación anterior.-   
-Entonces. ¿Te vendrías con nosotros si al final somos elegidos para el proyecto?- Inquirió ella.-  
-Si mi amor. No lo dudes. – Le sonrió él con visible afecto. – Pero es algo de lo que deberíamos estar totalmente seguros. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en la vieja Tierra tengamos también una buena oportunidad. Pero sobre todo deseo conocer tus sentimientos sobre eso. Dímelo con sinceridad ¿Tú quisieras ir con tu hermano y con Susan en esa nueva nave?

 

Naya suspiró, mirando a su novio con afecto y algo de titubeo para responder despacio y con tono suave.

-Si te digo la verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Por un lado quisiera pasar más tiempo con mi hermano. Pero, por otra parte deseo terminar mis estudios en la Tierra y tener cerca a mis padres. Y tampoco quisiera separarte a ti de los tuyos.  
-Quizás dentro de unos pocos años, cuando nos estabilicemos podríamos pensar en ir a ese planeta al que quieren llegar.- Comentó el chico.-

 

La muchacha le sonrió con dulzura asintiendo, ahora mecía su largo cabello castaño mirando al muchacho con esos ojos azul aguamarina que tenía en su apariencia humana. Ella tampoco tenía muy claro eso de marcharse. Tal y como había admitido ante su novio sus afectos estaban divididos. Por un lado la familia de Alan, e incluso sus propios padres, quienes podrían visitarles más fácilmente en la Tierra. Del otro, su hermano y Susan, a la que había llegado a apreciar mucho, camino a ese prometedor mundo. Todavía no era capaz de decidirse, pero aún había tiempo. Mejor no pensar en ello por el momento. Miró cariñosamente a su novio que hizo lo propio atrayéndola hacia él. Tras abrazarse y fundirse en un largo beso los dos se marcharon del astro puerto rumbo al deslizador que les llevaría a casa.

 

Coraíon y Sandy también estaban los dos juntos, acostados en la habitación del chico. Ambos muy contentos de que la madre de éste la hubiera aceptado. Estaban invitados a cenar además con los padres de él. La ocasión anterior esa velada tuvo que interrumpirse por la fiesta que todos celebraron, aunque hacía un instante Petz les había llamado para recordárselo. De este modo los dos se sentían muy satisfechos. Tras hacer el amor nuevamente, se dedicaban mutuas caricias cuando la repentina aparición de Soa les sobresaltó a ambos. Por una vez Sandy lamentaba que sus percepciones no funcionasen con esos molestos seres. Y que tampoco pudiera asustarles con su demoniaca apariencia. Más bien era al contrario, a esa extraña criatura incluso le parecía graciosa cuando la veía así. En fin… paciencia. La diosa por su parte empezó a apremiarles a preguntas con su habitual voz chillona y curiosa.

-¡Tenéis que decirme por qué estáis tan juntos!, ¿por qué lo hacéis, para qué queréis hijos, para qué para qué, para qué?..  
-¡Esto es el colmo! - Exclamó Coraíon incorporándose de la cama con los brazos en jarras. - ¡Por el amor de Dios, o de lo que sea que respetes!, ¿nos quieres dejar en paz?  
\- Ya me dijo Amatista que a ella y a Leval les hizo algo parecido.- Suspiró Sandy con paciente resignación. -  
-¿Os molesto?- Inquirió Soa extrañada y también inquieta porque fuera así, no deseaba contravenir las órdenes de Georcaél, por ello no pudo evitar preguntar. - ¿Por qué? Sólo preguntaba...los humanos sois muy raros, ¿por qué os escondéis para aparearos, si es algo tan bonito para vosotros? ¿Por qué no lo hacéis delante de los demás?  
\- Si eres buena y te vas te lo explicaré otro día ¿vale? - Le respondió pacientemente Sandy usando el mismo tono persuasor que emplearía con una niña de corta edad. -  
\- Vale - aceptó ésta con cara de satisfacción, desapareciendo al instante. -  
\- Pues serán dioses, ¡pero son peores que los niños de tres años! - Declaró Coraíon con recobrado alivio y no sin humor. –

 

Su novia asintió mientras se reía para confirmar. 

\- A pesar de todo creo que son precisamente eso. Como unos niños con grandes poderes. Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarles por el camino correcto. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo al final hasta podrían ser unos valiosos aliados.  
\- ¡Ojalá! – Suspiró el muchacho que, pensando en otra cosa, abrazó a su pareja y se colocó sobre ella para susurrarle meloso. – Bien, ¿por dónde nos íbamos? ¡Ah, sí, a por el tercero!

 

Sandy se rio entre divertida y excitada y la joven pareja prosiguió con su encuentro interrumpido. Los siguientes días pasaron sin más cosas importantes que reseñar. Amatista seguía ensayando con sus amigas. Leval patrullando con su escuadrilla y aguantando con humor los sarcásticos comentarios del mayor Freejar y Mazoui dirigiendo a sus pilotos en vuelos de pruebas por Bios. Sandy y Coraíon se habían bajado otra vez al planeta. Satory continuaba con las investigaciones sobre el medio ambiente de Bios, ahora como jefa del proyecto. Y hasta los dioses dejaron de incordiar, al menos por el momento...

-Bueno, sectores alfa, beta y gamma en orden. - Volvamos a la base, muchachos.- índico Leval a dos de sus pilotos que, junto con él, recorrían la zona remachando con satisfacción. - Es hora de descansar…

 

De modo que enseguida retornaron al asteroide tras cumplir con esa misión de rutina. El joven fue a pasar su informe a Freejar. El mayor tras escucharle le propuso dar una vuelta por la zona de pilotos. El muchacho fue con él y su superior le propuso algo interesante.

\- Verás, me he dado cuenta de que eres un buen oficial y un piloto muy bueno o mejor que eso todavía. El caso es que yo quizá vaya a pedir ya el traslado a la Tierra y creo que eres el mejor candidato que conozco para ocupar mi puesto.  
\- Es usted muy amable señor....muchas gracias. No sé qué decir. - Respondió él, aun sorprendido por esa inesperada noticia. -

 

Disimulando en lo que pudo su anterior tono afectuoso con el habitual, Freejar replicó tras carraspear.

-¡Y un cuerno muchacho! La amabilidad, que por cierto, es una palabra que no tengo en mi diccionario, no tiene que ver con esto. Es que realmente eres el mejor para el puesto. Además, ahora que estás casado y tu mujer espera un hijo tienes que ganar más dinero. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que el sueldo de un teniente no da para casi nada. Créeme, lo sé muy bien. Yo me casé de teniente igual que tú.  
\- De verdad que se lo agradezco...pero hace muy poco que ascendí, hay muchos oficiales más antiguos que yo.- Objetó Leval. -  
\- Ya, pero como también te comenté en otra ocasión, quieren gente válida. Además, hay muchos que también desean volver a la Tierra. Los altos mandos preferirían a un oficial experto en el espacio y que desee echar raíces aquí. Y con tu historial seguro que te ascienden. Tengo que pedirle a Zorton que te apoye, ¡es un carcamal cascarrabias pero creo que podré convencerle! - Expuso Freejar con desenfado. -  
\- Aprecio mucho que se tome tantas molestias por mí, señor. De verdad, no sé como agradecérselo.- Contestó el muchacho con sumo reconocimiento. -

 

Su superior se limitó a encender uno de sus famosos puros, a exhalar algo de humo y a replicar con su brusquedad habitual, en tanto regresaban al despacho del mayor y éste se arrellanaba en su sillón.

-¡Muy fácil hombre!, vente a mi casa a cenar con tu mujer, digamos ¿el domingo? A la mía le encantará conoceros a ti y a tu maravillosa esposa.   
\- Estaré encantado, pero debo consultarle a mi mujer. No sé cuándo podrá.- Respondió éste. –  
\- Si muchacho, fuera de la base no somos nosotros los que mandamos - convino Freejar que levantándose de su sillón, dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Leval encargándole. - Pues espero que logres cumplir esta misión. Convence a tu esposa. O de lo contrario Elise me formará a mí un consejo de guerra en casa.   
\- Haré todo lo posible, señor. Pero sabe que no depende de mí. - Le prometió el chico, que realmente deseaba poder celebrar esa velada con su familia y la de su superior. -  
-Lo sé hijo, ya sabes, el hombre propone y la mujer…hace otra cosa…  
-En este caso creo que Amatista estará encantada…y eso lo hará más fácil, ¿no cree?

 

El mayor asintió y ambos se fueron de la sala, Leval fue a contárselo todo a su mujer, cuando llegó a casa y la vio ella también tenía cosas que decirle, el recital estaba previsto para el próximo sábado. Las chicas cantarían para todos los pasajeros y tripulantes de la nave. Esa sería su despedida. Leval suspiró, ¡menos mal que no coincidía con el día de la cena! Cuando Amatista le contó aquello él a su vez le relató lo ocurrido y la invitación de Freejar. Su mujer, también llena de curiosidad y agradecimiento, estuvo de acuerdo en ir a conocer a la esposa de ese superior del que tantas veces le había hablado Leval. De hecho le había tratado sólo fugazmente aunque a ella le parecía una buena persona, llena de humanidad y simpatía, por más que tratase de no evidenciarlo tras esa apariencia de tipo duro y bravucón.

-Ese hombre te aprecia mucho – sonrió la muchacha afirmando. – Desde que te destinaron a sus órdenes siempre ha tratado de ayudarte.  
-Si. Es cierto. ¿Y sabes una cosa?- Le contó él con voz más apagada en tanto se sentaba en el sofá del salón. – Cuando me dijo que está pensando en el traslado de forma definitiva me dio mucha tristeza. No será lo mismo sin él en la base.  
-Parece que nuestro destino sea conocer gente maravillosa, que tarde o temprano se va de nuestro lado. – Suspiró la chica tumbándose junto a él y recostando su cabeza en el regazo de su marido. –  
-Lo bueno es que no estamos solos. Somos una familia y siempre estaremos aquí para cuando nuestros amigos quieren venir a vernos. – La animó él, agregando también. - Y cuando nuestro bebé nazca y nos hayamos aclimatado a Bios, si Dios quiere en nuestra nueva casa, también iremos a visitarles.  
-¡Cómo deseo que sea así! - Suspiró la muchacha dejándose abrazar por él. -

 

Y así se quedaron los dos, meditando sobre aquel futuro que ya no parecía estar tan lejano. Aunque les quedaran todavía muchas cosas por experimentar y no todas tan bonitas como las que anhelarían en sus propios deseos.


	14. Hasta pronto Justices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de una aventura musical y el inicio de otros proyectos.

Cuando llegó el ansiado día del recital se desveló una sorpresa para los fans, sería en Bios. Las chicas tendrían a su disposición un gran espacio donde cabría mucho público. El planeta ganaba lentamente oxígeno y cada vez era más fácil respirar en él, con todo cantar exigía un esfuerzo difícilmente sostenible aún. Eso lo arreglarían con una inyección artificial de oxígeno en el recinto, que era cubierto. Su cúpula especialmente diseñada además protegería de las radiaciones que la atmósfera aun no filtraba. Así pues todos bajaron a Bios. Amatista, que fue sometida a un riguroso examen médico por parte de Naya para comprobar si estaba en condiciones de participar en ese recital, y Leval, aprovecharon para ver como iban las obras de su casa. Les alegró comprobar que estaban muy adelantadas. Paseaban de la mano recorriendo el lugar y provistos de trajes especiales para resguardarles de la radiación.

-¿Te has fijado cariño? ¡Nuestra casa está casi terminada y va a tener un jardín enorme, como los que teníamos en las casas de nuestros padres! - Comentó ella pletórica de entusiasmo. -  
\- Me gusta mucho como está quedando,- opinó Leval complacido también. - Creo que dentro de pocos meses estará acabada.  
\- Ahora lo primero es el concierto. – Le dijo su esposa agarrándose a uno de sus brazos con cariñoso ademán según añadía. - Será algo muy emotivo, nuestro último concierto oficial. Menos mal que Naya me ha dejado cantar, no hubiera resistido el quedarme al margen.  
\- De todos modos no te esfuerces demasiado - replicó su marido con un poso de preocupación recordándola de inmediato. - Ten en cuenta de que, a pesar de todos los sistemas y medidas para mejorar la atmósfera, ésta es aún mucho más tenue que la de nuestra nave y no digamos que la de la Tierra. Por eso entre otras cosas debemos llevar estos trajes tan incómodos.  
\- No pasará nada. La radiación que nos llega ahora es mucho más débil. En solo cuestión de meses estará en los estándares de la Tierra. De hecho esto es por protocolo de seguridad, ya podríamos estar aquí sin peligro alguno ni para nosotros ni para el bebé durante al menos un par de horas. - Le aseguró Amatista agregando con visible ánimo. – Y en cuanto a cantar ya verás cómo puedo hacerlo.  
\- Bueno, pese a todo mejor no correr riesgos. Aunque lo peor vendrá después. Tenemos que cenar con mi superior y su familia. - Suspiró Leval agregando con humor. - ¡Eso puede ser también una prueba dura!  
\- No creo.- Sonrió su esposa afirmando convencida como tantas otras veces. - Ese hombre siempre se muestra aparentemente muy duro pero estoy segura de que te aprecia mucho y su mujer será también buena persona. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

 

Su marido le dedicó una afectuosa y convencida sonrisa y ambos continuaron caminando un poco más, paseando de la mano y despacio, disfrutando con aquellos parajes cada vez más verdes y fecundos. Ella le comentó todos los planes que estaban haciendo para poblar esa yerma superficie de grandes bosques y praderas y el chico sonrió. Su esposa estaba entusiasmada con ese proyecto. Más teniendo en cuenta que mucho del mismo era enteramente de su diseño. Caminaron sí, llenos de esperanza y optimismo, disfrutando de las vistas sin prisas, aunque enseguida se detuvieron. Observaron como un deslizador llegó hasta ellos, en él iban Coraíon y Sandy, bajaron provistos de unos trajes iguales a los suyos y les saludaron. Leval le agradeció a su primo la preocupación que se había tomado con la casa para él y Amatista. El aludido respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No las merecen, encantado de poder ayudaros.- Afirmó complacido para informarles al momento con entusiasmo. - ¿Sabéis? Sandy y yo también hemos comprado una casa.

 

Amatista intervino muy contenta al oír eso.

-¡Qué bien!, espero que la hayas comprado cerca de aquí, así seremos vecinos.  
\- La hemos comprado a unas pocas manzanas de distancia de aquí. Tened por seguro que nos veremos a menudo.- Terció Sandy también de forma animada. -

 

Entonces Leval sonrió de una forma extraña, casi parecía entre pícara y emocionada, cuando les desveló al resto.

-Quizás no debería deciros nada todavía, pero corre un rumor en el alto mando de la flota.  
-¿Qué rumor? – se interesó su mujer mirándole sorprendida, hasta ese momento no le había dicho nada. – ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Pues veréis. De hecho Mazoui me lo dijo el otro día. Estuvo hablando con el vicealmirante Spar. – Les contó él para agregar. -¿Veis toda esta avenida?- Les inquirió recibiendo el unánime asentimiento de sus oyentes. – Dime una cosa primo. ¿Vuestra casa dónde estará?

 

Y señalando en la distancia Coraíon alargó su brazo izquierdo e indicó con su dedo índice. Para responder.

\- Cuenta unas tres o cuatro parcelas más allá. En esta misma calle.  
\- Pues escuchad. - Continuó Leval que parecía emocionarse ligeramente al añadir. – Mazoui me contó que, según el vicealmirante, el alto mando de la flota y las autoridades civiles de Bios, han decidido bautizar muchas de las calles y avenidas de la nueva ciudad del planeta con los nombres de los oficiales y tripulantes muertos en acto de servicio durante el viaje. Y esta avenida precisamente, ¿a que no sabéis que nombre va a llevar?

 

Coraíon palideció, Sandy le observó preocupada, Amatista por el contrario no parecía darse cuenta y fue la que ingenuamente preguntó a su esposo, como si se diese por vencida en un acertijo.

-¿Cuál?

 

Y su marido sonrió tratando de dominar su creciente emoción para replicar con voz trémula.

-Avenida del Teniente Granate Lassart Malinde. El vicealmirante, al saber que íbamos a vivir aquí, sugirió expresamente que ese fuese el nombre de nuestra calle. Incluso pondrán un retrato holográfico suyo contando como dio su vida por todos.  
-Eso es estupendo, ¿verdad cariño?- Terció Sandy agarrando el brazo de su prometido.-

 

Aunque la chica enseguida le miró conmovida, el muchacho lloraba, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y sus labios temblaban cuando pudo casi balbucir.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí. Será como tenerle siempre a nuestro lado.

 

Leval también tenía los ojos llorosos y su mujer sí que dejaba caer las lágrimas abrazándose a él. Para afirmar orgullosa y emocionada a su vez.

-Nuestro hijo podrá crecer recorriendo esta calle y sabiendo quién fue Granate y cómo se sacrificó por todos. Y nosotros siempre le recordaremos cada vez que volvamos a casa.  
-Cuando mis padres se enteren les hará mucha ilusión. - Afirmó el asimismo emocionado Coraíon abrazado a su vez a Sandy. – Es un gesto muy hermoso. Mi hermano y los demás se lo merecen.

 

Y tras esos momentos de emoción los cuatro anduvieron un rato por esa futura avenida a la memoria de su familiar. Al fin, Amatista les comentó tras mirar su reloj de pulsera.

\- Bueno, he de irme con las chicas, el concierto empieza en un par de horas y debemos ultimar los detalles.  
\- Allí estaremos. - Le aseguró Coraíon. -  
\- Si - convino Sandy para añadir con interés y expectación. - Ya tenía ganas de asistir a un concierto de las Justices al completo.  
\- No os decepcionaremos, ya lo veréis. - Aseguró su amiga esbozando una complacida sonrisa. -  
\- Luego nos vemos chicos, venga Amatista, te llevo.- Ofreció su marido.-

 

La joven asintió. Leval la levantó en brazos y voló con ella alejándose de su primo y de la novia de éste, en tanto él comentaba.

\- Oye, se nota que la atmósfera ha mejorado mucho.  
\- Sí, pero aun así me noto algo mareada al salir al exterior, debe de ser la escasez de oxigeno.- Respondió su mujer que rápidamente añadió. - Por suerte, en el interior del recinto donde actuaremos los valores de temperatura, presión y nivel de oxígeno serán perfectos.  
\- Si y en el resto del planeta, calculan que dentro de un par de años la cantidad de oxígeno en la atmósfera será prácticamente como la terrestre.- Le informó Leval. -  
\- Todavía dos años más. ¡Me parecerá una eternidad! - Suspiró ella. -  
\- Bueno dos años pasan rápido, entre tanto ya han comenzado a repartir enriquecedores de oxígeno e inhaladores portátiles. Además, iremos a la Tierra a menudo para respirar su aire y que nuestro hijo la conozca desde pequeño, ¿qué te parece la idea?  
\- ¡Me parece maravillosa! - Convino ella visiblemente contenta. -  
\- De todas formas, esta atmósfera me parece un paraíso si lo comparas con el ambiente de nuestro cuarto de entrenamiento.- Declaró jovialmente él. -

 

La chica le miró perpleja por este último comentario ¿Cómo sería el sitio donde entrenase su esposo entonces? En fin, ambos continuaron hablando acerca de varias cosas más en tanto el chico llevaba a Amatista hasta donde estaban sus amigas y compañeras de grupo. Todas se reunieron y terminaron los últimos arreglos. Habían tenido poco tiempo para ensayar pero se conocían tan bien que eso casi era lo de menos. Leval, por su parte, se fue con el resto y ocupó su sitio en el gran auditorio. 

-Ya tengo ganas de empezar. – Comentó Amatista aun en el camerino. –  
-Pues yo no tantas. –Suspiró Idina cuando dijo. – Pienso que seguramente será nuestro último concierto y me da mucha pena. –  
-Nunca se sabe – le sonrió animosamente Kerria que afirmó. – Puede que tengamos alguna otra oportunidad. –  
-Sí, de momento, como vosotras os quedaréis a vivir en Bios la prima y yo hemos pensado en algo – terció Katherine. –  
-¿En qué habéis pensado? –Quiso saber Idina.-  
-Pues muy sencillo – repuso Kerria. – Cuando Kathy y yo podamos seguramente actuaremos en la Tierra. Como hicimos alguna vez en el último año. Ya tenemos hasta un nombre pensado y que hemos usado en ocasiones. Seremos las Ky-Kat.  
-¿Las Ky-kat? – se sonrió Amatista mirando a ambas divertida. –  
-Si - les explicó Katherine – es por nuestros apodos, a Kerria su hermano siempre la llamó Ky desde que eran pequeños. Y a mí el mío a veces me llama Kat, igual que hacen en la facultad. Pues ahí lo tenéis.  
-¡Oye!, pues suena bien. – Afirmó Idina con tono de aprobación.-  
-Bueno, eso si es que podemos actuar juntas. – Comentó Kerria desvelando. – Yo estoy tan liada con todos mis estudios, el trabajo en mis propias canciones, el bufete, que, no sé.  
-Siempre habrá alguna ocasión- la animó Kathy que ahora se dirigió a las otras dos compañeras de grupo con un tono más nostálgico y sentenció. – Y a vosotras os echaremos mucho de menos.   
-También podréis venir a Bios y quedaremos, quizás hasta para cantar algo juntas.- Les dijo Idina con tono desenfadado. –  
-Si- convino Amatista. – Aunque no sea con público. Sería igual que cuando empezamos hace años, ¿recordáis?

 

Sus amigas y compañeras asintieron todas con el mismo gesto de melancólica nostalgia. Parecía mentira, no habían transcurrido tantos años de aquello y sin embargo se les antojaba una verdadera eternidad. Aunque ese momento de recuerdo se interrumpió cuando una de las asistentes llamó y entró en el camerino informándoles de que les quedaban solo cinco minutos para salir. Las chicas se pudieron a ultimar sus maquillajes y demás dejando ya la conversación. Entre tanto el público esperaba con impaciencia…

-Bueno, el último concierto de las Justices. – Pudo decir Leval, que junto a Satory, Mazoui, Sandy y Coraíon entre otros aguardaba también con expectación. –  
-Sé que a la pobre Amatista y seguro que a las demás les apena mucho terminar con el grupo. – Comentó Satory. –   
-Pero así es la vida. – Suspiró Mazoui. – las cosas cambian. Seguro que todas ellas tendrán otras metas y motivaciones que las ilusionarán.  
-Si. Sobre todo eso de ser madre.- Convino Sandy abrazada a su prometido. –  
-Escuchad. – Les pidió Leval cuando sonó un aviso de la megafonía del estadio indicando que en unos instantes comenzaría el concierto. -

 

Y no tuvieron ya que esperar mucho. Al cabo de un rato salieron las chicas que fueron largamente ovacionadas. Comenzaron con un saludo a los miles de fans allí congregados y con el entusiasmo propio de esa gran ocasión, aprovechaban también para inaugurar ese pabellón multiusos recién construido en la ciudad y de paso daban su último concierto oficial. Así se arrancaron a cantar desgranando por turnos temas de sus antiguos discos y otros nuevos, algunos eran arreglos de canciones de artistas del pasado. Otras las habían compuesto por separado cada una de ellas. Lo cierto es que todos coreaban y aplaudían las canciones, incluso bailando las más movidas. Por su parte Amatista se encontraba muy cómoda con sus amigas. Éstas evitaban que su compañera tuviera que hacer demasiado esfuerzo de modo que el público apenas lo notase. Y ella correspondió aportando toda su entrega para cantar entre otras, una canción dedicada a sus seres queridos y sobre todo a su marido. Rememorando lo que les había sucedido a ambos desde su salida en la nave. Agradeciéndole así su apoyo y su amor. 

 

Por todas esas veces que estuviste para mí   
Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver   
Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida   
Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir   
Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad   
Por todo el amor que encontré en ti   
Siempre estaré agradecida cariño   
Tú eres el único que me brindo una mano   
Nunca me dejaste caer   
Tú eres el único que me dijo, lo pasaras, pasaras todo 

Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil   
Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar   
Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver   
Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí   
Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar   
Me diste fe, pues tú creías   
En todo lo que yo era   
Porque tú me amaste 

Me diste alas y me hiciste volar   
Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo   
Perdí mi fe, y tú me la regresaste   
Tú dijiste que no había estrella que no pudiera alcanzar   
Estuviste por mí y ya estoy de pie   
Tengo tu amor y lo tengo todo   
Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste   
Quizás no sepa cuanto   
Pero sé que en verdad es mucho   
He sido bendecida porque fui amada por ti 

Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil   
Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar   
Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver   
Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí   
Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar   
Me diste fe, pues tú creías   
En todo lo que yo era   
Porque tú me amaste 

Siempre estuviste ahí para mí   
El tierno viento que me llevaba   
Una luz en la oscuridad iluminando tu amor en mi vida   
Fuiste mi inspiración   
Contra las mentiras tú fuiste la verdad   
Mi mundo es un mejor lugar gracias a ti 

Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil   
Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar   
Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver   
Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí   
Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar   
Me diste fe, pues tú creías   
En todo lo que yo era   
Porque tú me amaste 

Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil   
Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar   
Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver   
Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí   
Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar   
Me diste fe, pues tú creías   
En todo lo que yo era   
Porque tú amabas 

Todo lo que yo soy fue  
Porque tú me amaste 

(Because you loved me Celine Dion, crédito al autor)

 

Y esta vez Leval no tuvo ninguna duda de a quién iba dirigida esa canción. Escuchando emocionado como el resto, sobre todo cuando Amatista, casi al terminarla se acarició suavemente el vientre como si quisiera que el hijo de ambos participase también en aquella muestra de amor. El chico recordaba todas las vivencias pasadas, como se conocieron, lo que vivieron en aquellos años juveniles cuando la chica trataba por todos los medios de que se fijase en ella, su viaje a la nave. La joven le siguió a aquella aventura que parecía poco menos que un sueño imposible. Después arrostraron muchos peligros juntos. Sufrieron la pérdida de muchos amigos, entre ellos por supuesto, la del primo Granate. Sus discusiones y malos entendidos por culpa de Logan y de las circunstancias. El momento en el que Amatista estuvo a punto de morir en ese terrible accidente. Su recuperación con él sin apartarse de su lado. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la amaba. Después el propio Leval que enfermó de gravedad y en esta ocasión fue ella quien no le dejó ni por un instante hasta que se recobró. Su declaración de amor y su boda. Y finalmente la aparición de aquellos dioses. Ahí fue cuando a punto estuvo de estropearlo todo con su orgullo y su rabia. Pero la que era ahora su esposa nunca perdió la fe en él. El chico incluso derramaba algunas lágrimas viéndola ahí, expresando su amor ante tanta gente y acariciando el fruto del mismo, su hijo que pronto vendría al mundo. Este acontecimiento no pasó desapercibido para los dioses que escuchaban con gran curiosidad e interés. Cuando otra canción más animada sustituyó a la anterior Soa imitaba a los humanos y bailaba también, aunque no sabía el porqué de todo aquello. Buruk le preguntó que hacía.

\- Hago como estas extrañas criaturas - repuso su compañera. -  
-¿Para qué se mueven de esa manera? - Quiso saber después el gran dios. -  
\- Creo que a eso lo llaman bailar.- Dedujo Dialen. -  
\- Y esas cuatro ¿porqué hablan de esa forma tan rara y se mueven continuamente? - Inquirió Zoen con extrañeza. -  
-¡Eso es cantar, así expresan sus sentimientos! - Le explicó Soa con animación. -  
-¿Qué son sentimientos? - Quiso saber Buruk. -  
\- La forma en que a ellos les afectan los acontecimientos. - Le explicó Redan. -  
\- Debo reconocer que es algo hermoso. – Admitió Zoen, sobre todo tras escuchar la canción que Amatista había dedicado a su esposo. – No sé por qué pero me produce una extraña sensación de bienestar.  
\- Quizá no sean tan poco evolucionados como creíamos. Redan tenía razón.- Concedió Soa sin parar de moverse al ritmo de la música. – La verdad es que hacen cosas muy interesantes, comer, dormir, cantar…  
\- Puede que el Creador les haya dotado de algo de parte espiritual.- Conjeturó Zoen. -  
\- No sé, pero lo que hacen ahora me gusta... ¡es divertido! - Declaró su colega diosa visiblemente entusiasmada en tanto trataba que un atónito Redan bailase con ella. -  
-Basta ya de perder el tiempo, debemos seguir buscando al Mensajero.- Les indicó desapasionadamente Dialen y los dioses, conscientes de ello desaparecieron. -

 

Cuando el concierto acabó, el público estalló en una gran ovación. Las chicas saludaron varias veces y tuvieron que hacer algunos bises. Por fin terminaron y fueron a sus camerinos a cambiarse. Ya incluso antes de actuar habían celebrado una pequeña conferencia entre ellas y tenían que decirles algo a sus amigos. Al salir, Leval, Mazoui, Coraíon, Sandy, Satory, Alan y Naya, Giaal y Susan, les esperaban. Todos las felicitaron por sus grandes interpretaciones.

-¡Me ha encantado, sois magníficas! - Alabó Mazoui bastante entusiasmado para lo que en él era habitual. -  
\- Sí, hacía mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien.- Convino Satory. -  
\- Seguiréis actuando en La Tierra. ¿Verdad?,- intervino Alan. -  
\- Me temo que juntas ya no.- Repuso Kerria algo apenada. -  
-¿Cómo es eso?, pero si os compenetráis perfectamente.- Objetó éste con sorpresa y ligero pesar en su voz -.  
\- Es cierto, el público se vuelve loco por vuestras canciones.- Terció Naya extrañada también. -  
\- La verdad es que en grupo somos mejores que por separado, podemos alcanzar registros y hacer combinaciones imposibles para una o dos solas, pero no podremos reunirnos ya puesto que Amatista e Idina se quedan aquí y nosotras volvemos a la Tierra.- Explicó Kathy. -  
\- Bueno, podréis reuniros de vez en cuando como ahora.- Propuso Leval. -  
\- Lo hemos hablado pero cada una quiere encauzar su vida, cada vez nos sería más difícil sacar tiempo para esto.- Objetó Amatista que sin embargo quiso dejar una tenue esperanza al añadir. - Quizás en alguna ocasión que sea especial, si nuestras respectivas obligaciones nos lo permiten...  
\- Eso desilusionará mucho a vuestros fans.- Terció Susan apenada, pues ella era una de las que se contaba entre los mismos. -  
-¡Qué le vamos a hacer! ¡Espero que lo entiendan! - Suspiró Kerria dedicando a ésta una inquisitiva mirada, juraría que esa muchacha tenía algo que le resultaba muy familiar. -  
\- De todos modos, por separado tampoco lo hacemos nada mal.- Declaró Idina. -  
-¿Qué planes tenéis para el futuro? - Quiso saber Naya. -  
\- Yo quiero quedarme en Bios, en cuanto acabe la carrera voy a solicitar una plaza de maestra para los niños que vengan y que nazcan en este planeta.- Repuso Idina. -  
-¿A qué es estupendo, Leval?,- terció Amatista entusiasmada con esa idea. - ¡La prima podrá ser la primera profesora que tenga nuestro hijo!  
\- Me encanta la idea. Así todo quedará en familia, primita.- Admitió él sonriéndole complacido a la muchacha que casi enrojeció al oír a su interlocutor remachar.- Nuestro hijo no podría tener una maestra mejor para enseñarle a ser una persona maravillosa.  
-¿Y las demás? ¿Qué haréis? - Preguntó Alan. -  
\- Yo, volver a mi casa, tengo cosas por resolver, me iré mañana...- Respondió Kerria ensimismada ya en sus propios problemas e inquietudes que no deseaba mostrar en esta ocasión tan especial para sus amigas y para ella misma cuando agregó. – Ha sido maravilloso poder estar aquí y cantar con todas, pero mis obligaciones me reclaman.  
\- Yo igual, quiero comenzar a probar suerte como actriz, he hecho algunas pruebas y me dicen que tengo talento.- Dijo Kathy a su vez con semblante esperanzado. -  
\- Estoy segura de eso ¡Qué tengas mucha suerte, Katherine, tú también Kerria! - Les deseó Sandy y ambas se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa. -  
\- Pues yo he pedido destino en una nueva nave que saldrá de la Tierra a seguir la exploración del universo.- Les contó Susan. - Giaal también ha solicitado plaza como médico y nos lo han concedido, debemos partir dentro de dos semanas.

 

Naya miró a su hermano con gesto perplejo y no demasiado contento, para recriminarle acto seguido de modo suave pero dolido.

\- Tenías que habérmelo dicho Giaal, habíamos acordado que nos daríais tiempo para decidir si lo hacíamos juntos. ¿Lo saben mamá y papá?

 

La alférez Hunter miró hacia otra parte algo envarada. Quizás se había precipitado pero estaba tan contenta y deseosa de compartir aquello con los que ya consideraba como unos buenos amigos que ni siquiera se lo consultó a su pareja antes. De todos modos Giaal tomó la palabra con un tinte más conciliatorio.

\- No lo saben Naya, pero se lo diré cuando vaya a la Tierra, aun faltan un par de semanas para que parta la nave, Susan y yo nos iremos a pasarlas con ellos.- Declaró su hermano.-  
-Si…es que nos llamaron hace unos pocos días. Teníamos que aceptar de inmediato si deseábamos ir.- Se excusó Susan que añadió sin querer ahondar mucho más en el tema.- Hemos de seguir un entrenamiento especial, al menos los pilotos.

 

Hubo entonces un silencio pues nadie retomó la palabra hasta que Mazoui decidió romperlo con una propuesta que reanimara aquello. 

\- Vamos a cenar todos juntos para despedirnos, quién sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver. ¿Qué os parece?

 

A todos les pareció una estupenda idea, de camino hacia la cena, Kerria no pudo evitar acercarse a Susan en un momento en el que Giaal conversaba con su hermana Naya. Seguramente tratando de hacerse perdonar el no advertirla acerca de su inscripción en ese viaje tan inesperado que él y su novia iban a emprender y en el que ella y Alan también podrían haber deseado participar. La hermana de Leval entre tanto, sin andarse con rodeos, le comentó a la oficial que trataba de olvidarse de su anterior desliz.

-¿No nos hemos visto antes?  
\- Si así fuera lo recordaría sin duda. – Sonrió Susan que, sin embargo añadió pensándolo mejor. -Creo que en la boda de tu hermano. Yo estaba allí haciéndole pasillo.  
\- Ya, pero me refiero a una ocasión anterior. Es que, me recuerdas mucho a alguien a quién conocí. - Le explicó Kerria sin dejar de observarla con franco interés al remachar con voz queda.- Alguien muy importante para mí.

 

Su interlocutora estaba sorprendida por esa forma tan inquisitiva que tenía esa muchacha al mirarla.

-¡Oh! No te lo tomes a mal. No lo digo por nada...- Se apresuró a agregar la joven.- Nada de eso…además yo ya…bueno, tengo a mi pareja.  
\- Tranquila - sonrió Susan asegurando a su intranquila contertulia.- No lo he tomado de ese modo.

 

Y es que la oficial no ignoraba las inclinaciones de su interlocutora, pues eso se aireó hacía tiempo en la Tierra e incluso en la Nave ya habían llegado esa clase de noticias. Además, su propia hermana compartía esa orientación, entonces tuvo una especie de inspiración al comentar a modo de conjetura.

\- Quizás me has confundido con mi hermana pequeña, nos parecemos bastante y ella es también una fan de las Justices. Sobre todo tuya.  
-¿Tienes una hermana? - Le preguntó Kerria que pareció sorprenderse aun más, paradójicamente como si así se explicase esa extraña sensación. -  
\- Si, está en la Tierra, se llama Deborah. - Le contó con tono afectuoso y lleno de nostalgia. - La echo mucho de menos, a ella y a mis padres, ojalá pueda ir a visitarles pronto antes de partir.

 

Pero ahora fue Susan la que se quedó atónita ante la reacción de Kerria que exclamó.

-¡Eres la hermana de Debbie! Esa que quería estudiar en la academia militar. Su hermana mayor tan responsable. Ella me hablaba mucho de ti.

 

Entonces fue Susan quién hizo memoria y le comentó con el mismo tono de sorpresa.

-¡Eras tú esa Kerria con la que ella salía en el colegio! No me lo puedo creer. No pensaba que fueras la misma persona…

 

Su interlocutora por su parte pareció violentarse un poco, pero la oficial enseguida la calmó con tono desenfadado y amable añadiendo.

\- No te preocupes, mi hermana y yo apenas nos guardábamos secretos, ella no solía hablar de sus relaciones delante de nuestros padres, pero cuando podía charlar conmigo a solas si me las confiaba. A ti te quería mucho y le dolió bastante tener que separarse de ti. - Y antes de que Kerria pudiera intervenir Susan le inquirió. -¿Mantenéis el contacto? ¿La has visto en la Tierra? ¿Sabes algo de ella?  
\- Hace mucho que no la veo. - Admitió la muchacha algo decepcionada, puesto que esperaba que hubiera sido su interlocutora la que le diera noticias, pese a ello agregó con mejor tono. - La última vez que la vi fue hará unos dos años, coincidimos en los Ángeles. Ella trabajaba en una gran discoteca.

 

Siguió contándole a esa encantadora muchacha algunas cosas más de ese encuentro, aunque hubo bastantes de ellas que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y su naturaleza, prefirió dejar al margen. Como por ejemplo, las peripecias que les acontecieron allí, a Debbie, a ella y al resto de las justicieras, con criaturas sobrenaturales. De este modo llegaron al restaurante elegido, cenaron y charlaron, se desearon buena suerte y al día siguiente tanto Kerria como Katherine se fueron. Idina se tendría que ir también a la Golden a los pocos días para comenzar sus prácticas con niños. Pero estaba segura de querer retornar tras graduarse. Giaal y Susan se trasladaron a la Tierra para ver a los padres de ambos. Amatista estaba un poco triste por la marcha de sus amigos, pero presentía que cuando su hijo naciera se volverían a ver.

-Hasta pronto mis queridas amigas. Cuidaos mucho.- Pensaba no sin melancolía cuando las vio marchar.-

 

Esa noche no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en eso ni tampoco al día siguiente pues junto con Leval fue a cenar, esta vez a la casa del mayor y su esposa. Ambos llegaron a la hora convenida y fue el propio oficial el que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que a su subordinado no dejó de sorprender. Más todavía al oírle hablar con un tono suave y hasta políticamente correcto.

\- Así me gusta, puntuales, pasad y sentaros por favor, ahora viene mi mujer.

 

Freejar se alejó a llamar a su esposa, reapareció con una mujer de raza negra, madura pero aun atractiva, de pelo rizado, cortado hasta los hombros. Tenía un aire bastante agradable en general. Su esposo la presentó como Elise. Ella, de forma muy campechana, saludó a Amatista y Leval.

-¡Hola chicos, me alegro de conoceros!,- se dirigió al joven con particular simpatía mientras añadía. - Winston me habla muy bien de ti, Leval, dice que tú solo podrías ganar una guerra. Mi marido es siempre un poco exagerado, pero no suele prodigarse en halagos, debes de ser muy buen oficial para que te aprecie tanto.

 

El muchacho, bastante atónito al escuchar esto, respondió tímidamente.

\- Gracias, trato de cumplir con mi deber lo mejor que puedo.  
\- Bueno Elise, ¡no te pases! - Se apresuró a intervenir Freejar que trataba de disimular su apuro con aquel tono suyo de forzada severidad. - Sólo te he dicho que el chico no lo hace mal del todo. No hagas que vaya a creérselo.

 

Su esposa sonrió y les guiñó un ojo a esa joven pareja, luego les dijo con un aire de complicidad.

\- Mi marido es así, cuando aprecia a alguien no le gusta reconocerlo. ¡Anda Winston!, vete a llamar a Sally y a Jake, que vengan a saludar a nuestros invitados.

 

Freejar se fue a llamarles sin rechistar, a Leval le sorprendió lo obediente que estaba con su mujer y lo endiabladamente tozudo que era en la base. ¡Parecía otra persona! Se sonrió, ahora entendía ese comentario que su superior le hizo, fuera de la base no mandaban ellos, eso estaba claro. Amatista por su parte le preguntó a Elise si Sally y Jake eran sus hijos, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente. Al cabo de unos momentos Freejar trajo agarrados por la cintura a un par de niños de color que tendrían alrededor de los doce años de edad. Los presentó, la mayor, Sally, que efectivamente tenía los doce años, reconoció enseguida a la ilustre invitada y le dijo con admiración.

-¡Oye, tú eres Amatista!, vi vuestro concierto por Holo televisión, soy una fan tuya, ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo? ¡Por favor!

 

La requerida sonrió halagada. Asintiendo con la cabeza se hizo con un lumiboli y una hoja de papel plastificado que le acercó Elise en tanto respondía con amabilidad.

\- Claro que sí, será un placer, me alegra que te guste nuestra música.

Sally replicó entusiasmada mirando aquello como si de un tesoro se tratase para exclamar.

-¡Eres la mejor!, ¡jo! lo que van a alucinar mis amigas cuando les diga que te conozco.

 

Su famosa interlocutora sonrió divertida por aquel entusiasmo infantil tan refrescante. Elise intervino complacida aunque tratando de refrenar el brío de su hija con tono condescendiente.

\- ¡Vale ya Sally!, deja que nuestra invitada esté cómoda, no la atosigues, la pobre bastante tendrá con el resto de sus admiradores.  
\- ¡Pero mamá! - respondió la niña con voz suplicante. - Es súper famosa, es increíble que esté en nuestra casa. – Y sin dar tregua le preguntó a ésta con vivo deseo de que así fuera. - Oye Amatista. ¿Podré conocer al resto de las Justices?   
\- Bueno, dos han vuelto a la Tierra, pero veré lo que puedo hacer con la que se ha quedado de momento.- Contestó ésta con desenfado. -  
\- Sally - repitió su madre arrastrando el nombre de su hija y cargando la voz con un tinte más admonitorio. – No seas pesada…  
\- No se preocupe, déjela - le pidió Amatista que añadió conciliatoriamente - a mí me hace mucha ilusión tener una fan tan simpática y bonita.

 

La cara de Sally se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y pasó a dirigirse a su padre que asistía a aquella escena divertido.

-¡Papá, tienes que dar más permisos al marido de Amatista, así podrán verse más y ella hacer más canciones bonitas! Como una de las que le dedicó en el concierto.- Propuso la chiquilla con entusiasmo. -  
-¡Pero bueno!- exclamó jocosamente el mayor que sujetó de la cintura a su hija y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. - ¿Tú te crees que yo puedo hacer eso, pillina?

 

Sally no podía responder, sólo se reía y todos los demás sonreían también al presenciar la escena.

-Para papá. ¡Ja, ja, ja!...

 

Freejar le dio tregua a su pequeña, dejándola ya sentarse en un sofá cercano. Jake, menos interesado en el tema, le preguntaba mientras a Leval por sus misiones y éste le contaba sus peripecias por los diversos planetas que había visitado para fascinación y asombro del chico. Aun estuvieron conversando un poco más hasta que por fin se sentaron a cenar. Elise era una estupenda cocinera y la cena estuvo deliciosa. Amatista, además de firmarle ese autógrafo a Sally le prometió regalarle un Holo compact con sus últimas canciones. Al fin llegó el momento más temido por los niños. Elise les mandó a la cama argumentando que era muy tarde para ellos. Pese a sus repetidos ruegos su madre les recordó que al día siguiente debían ir al colegio y su padre se encargó de llevarles a sus camas a paso ligero, eso sí, después de que ambos se despidieran efusivamente de sus dos invitados. Cuando Freejar volvía de llevarles a dormir, Amatista le decía a Elise.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de tener a mi hijo, después de ver a los suyos me da mucha envidia.  
\- Tutéame, no soy tan mayor,- le pidió Elise que añadió para tranquilizarla - y no te preocupes, todo llegará, y en tanto lo hace sigue mi consejo. Disfruta lo que puedas porque los hijos son maravillosos pero dan mucho trabajo, ¡casi tanto como los maridos! - Remachó con humor. -  
-¡Eso es verdad!- rio Amatista agregando divertida.- Y también son muy complicados de entender…

 

Mientras Leval y Freejar trataron de protestar jocosamente por ese último comentario pero las dos mujeres no les dejaron hacerlo demostrando quiénes llevaban la voz cantante allí. A lo que Elise sentenció.

-Y recuerda querida. Tú siempre tendrás un grado más que tu esposo. ¿No es así Winston?- Inquirió jovialmente a su marido.-  
-Así es, mi comandante.- Admitió él con humor y fingida resignación, para hilaridad general.- 

 

Y de este modo, entre risas y un buen ambiente transcurrió el resto de la cena. Ya tarde, la joven pareja se despidió agradeciendo esa estupenda velada. Amatista prometiendo a Elise verse a menudo y Freejar prometiéndole a Leval un duro día de trabajo para el día siguiente. Algo que a buen seguro su, por esa noche excepcionalmente afable comandante, cumpliría cuando volviera a estar en su elemento, se temía el pobre muchacho.

-Bueno, esto ha merecido sin duda la pena. No creo que pueda volver a ser testigo de una cosa igual…- se sonreía Leval al hilo de esos pensamientos suyos.- Freejar siendo amable…

 

Aunque a la salida, Amatista se rezagó un poco en tanto su esposo iba a por el deslizador. Aprovechó para despedirse del mayor.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo.  
-No fue nada, señora Malden. Casi todo el trabajo lo hizo mi mujer. Yo apenas la ayudé con la pasta. -Replicó afablemente aquel tipo.-  
-Sabe que no me refiero a eso.- Sonrió ella que agregó visiblemente reconocida.- Siempre ha tratado de ayudar a Leval y sé que él le ve casi como a un padre.  
-¡Por favor! - Repuso Freejar a su modo socarrón.- Me va a hacer ruborizar, y mira que eso es difícil para alguien que es negro.  
-Llámeme Amatista, por favor. –Contestó ella posando una de sus manos sobre las de él, para agregar.- Es usted un buen hombre Winston. ¿Puedo llamarle así, verdad?- Éste asintió en tanto ella añadía.- Mi esposo le echará muchísimo de menos.  
-Cuídamelo bien.- Repuso Freejar que se permitió ahora el lujo de sonreír más abiertamente sentenciando.- Yo también le echaré de menos, es un gran muchacho. Pero si le cuentas lo que te acabo de decir lo negaré hasta bajo tortura, como hacen los agentes de nuestros servicios secretos cuando les pillan en un marrón…

 

Su interlocutora se rio ¡ese tipo era realmente estupendo! Aunque enseguida la voz de Leval captó la atención de los dos, cuando el chico, extrañado por su retraso, le preguntaba a su esposa.

-Amatista, ¿va todo bien?  
-Sí, claro que le va bien… ¡Estaba ligando conmigo, mendrugo!- Exclamó el mayor con su típico tono pleno de ácida ironía. ¡Ya va!…no seas tan prisinas… ¿o es que te haces pis?

 

Amatista se rio más todavía y apenas fue capaz de dar las buenas noches. El mayor hizo lo mismo y se metió en casa cerrando la puerta. La joven enseguida se reunió con su esposo. Una vez a bordo del deslizador y rumbo a su domicilio él quiso saber…

-¿De qué hablabas con Freejar que te ha hecho tanta gracia?  
-Bromas de tu superior.- Repuso ella todavía con una amplia sonrisa.- No se le acaban nunca.  
-Eso es verdad – Convino él.-

Y es que Leval pensó que mejor no querer saber que le habría dicho ese pirado a su esposa. Así los dos se volvieron a casa deseando descansar ya de aquel largo y ajetreado día…

 

Entre tanto los dioses proseguían con su búsqueda. Habían vuelto a recorrer galaxias en cuestión de instantes y no encontraron nada. El Mensajero no aparecía. Es más, ni tan siquiera podían detectarlo. Lo que sí descubrieron fue algo muy extraño, o precisamente la falta de ese algo fue lo que les sorprendió. Soa se había reunido con Buruk en una remota galaxia elíptica. Aunque la diosa, con una expresión confusa, le comentó a su interlocutor.

-Es curioso. Estaba segura de que aquí había al menos dos galaxias más, orbitando a ésta.  
-No sé.- Se encogió de hombros su rudo compañero para sentenciar.- Una galaxia o dos más o menos. ¿Qué importan?  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino su colega dejando de lado el tema.- Pero me parece… no sé cómo decirlo. Como si me olvidase de algo…  
-Volvamos con el resto. Puede que ellos tengan alguna idea de lo que ocurre aquí. Si es que algo ocurre.- Afirmó Buruk que tampoco estaba seguro de nada.-

 

Y ambos se desvanecieron listos para encontrarse con los demás a la espera de nuevas instrucciones. Pero en el Cielo, la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión que se reunían allí con sus guardianas sí que percibieron algo extraño. Más en el caso de Serenity que se ausentó un momento y pudo hablar con una vieja amiga utilizando la bola que le prestó el mago Landar. Pero la conversación no fue nada halagüeña, de hecho la soberana le preguntaba a su interlocutora con manifiesta preocupación.

-¿Estás segura de eso que me estás contando?... es decir, ¿lo has visto personalmente?... ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera tú has podido parar aquello? ¡Eres la guerrera más poderosa de ésta galaxia!... ¿Y dices que desvanecidas? ¡Como si jamás hubieran estado allí!.. ¡Que a veces incluso tú misma dudas de si hubiesen existido alguna vez! Gracias Galaxia. Te debo una…bueno, si tú lo dices, estamos en paz. Espero verte pronto. Saluda a quién tú sabes. Si, lo haré…, de tu parte. Cuidaos mucho. Adiós…

Y tras devolverle la bola al anciano, la reina retornó a la gran sala donde se reunía con su esposo y sus guardianas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Endimión con el mismo gesto de extrañeza e inquietud que el resto.-  
\- Todo está comenzando a precipitarse. La Amenaza avanza mucho más rápidamente de lo que habíamos anticipado. Me temo que ya nos queda muy poco para intervenir…meses quizás. - Les desveló la reina con tono y expresión grave.-  
-La hora que tanto temimos desde hace años y para la que estamos aquí, está pronta a llegar. Ahora comprobaremos si todos nuestros planes han servido de algo. - Sentenció el rey con voz queda.-

 

Las guardianas se miraron unas a otras con visible temor, aunque en esta ocasión ninguna habló. Al igual que sus soberanos solo podían esperar el devenir de los acontecimientos que, inexorablemente, seguían su curso…


	15. Las sospechas de Zoen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dioses continuan a la búsqueda del misterioso mensajero , la diosa Zoen tiene sus sospechas de quién podría ser.

Y mientras los humanos pasaban aquellos días de tranquilidad y asueto, los dioses seguían sin encontrar al mensajero, era esa una situación a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Hasta entonces solían conseguir siempre lo que querían sin mucho esfuerzo, pero esto les planteaba un verdadero reto para el que no parecían servirles de nada sus grandes poderes. La verdad es que todos se sentían algo desconcertados. Dialen, quizás el más cerebral de todos, hablaba con Zoen y le comentaba un plan.

\- No sé cómo tenemos que buscar para encontrarlo. Nuestro señor dice que está aquí, pero si lo estuviese ya le habríamos localizado.  
-¿Ahora dudas de las palabras del señor Georcael? Tú, que me recordaste sus órdenes de respetar a esos seres humanos.- Le recriminó ella con un toque de ironía. -  
\- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.- Se defendió Dialen que entonces admitió. - Pero quizá debamos buscar ayuda.  
-¿Ayuda? ¿A qué te refieres? - Le inquirió Zoen añadiendo con vanidad. - ¿Quién podría ayudarnos a nosotros?  
\- Estos dos.- Replicó su compañero que de seguido chasqueó sus dedos.

 

Ante ellos aparecieron dos seres bastante extraños, parecían dos faunos o sátiros de la antigua mitología griega. Ambos se inclinaron ante los dioses con una reverencia y Dialen les ordenó con tono firme aunque despreocupado en apariencia.

\- Quiero que busquéis entre los humanos al Mensajero.  
-¿Cómo sabremos que es él, señor?,- le preguntó el primer fauno con voz chillona. -  
\- A buen seguro, tiene un poder mucho mayor que cualquiera de los seres a los que vais a vigilar,- les previno el dios. -  
\- Como tú desees - repuso el otro fauno con idéntico tono al de su compañero con el que intercambió una cómplice mirada, tras lo cual desaparecieron ambos. -  
-¿Estás seguro de que esos dos van a tener suerte donde nosotros fracasamos? - Le preguntó la diosa adornando su semblante con una expresión escéptica. – Permíteme que lo dude.  
\- Lo que ocurre Zoen es que tú no sabes hacer las cosas,- sonrió Dialen que le explicó. - Esos dos van a incordiar a los humanos, sólo saben hacer eso. Así nos divertiremos y no seremos nosotros los que les molesten.  
\- Claro, tú sólo les has ordenado buscar al Mensajero. Eso no va en contra de las instrucciones del señor Georcael - sonrió su interlocutora captando la idea y añadiendo con mayor interés. - Vamos a ver que ocurre.

 

Satory estaba en su apartamento repasando unas notas, había quedado con su cita para comer allí con él, miró su reloj y recogió alarmada, a toda prisa limpió y puso la mesa. Era tan distraída que el tiempo se le había echado encima, ¡ya era casi la hora! Tenía que preparar la comida. Mazoui llegaría dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, menos mal que iba a cocinar pasta, además de ser lo más rápido era muy socorrido para estos casos. Pensaba en lo afortunada que ahora era. Las cosas iban a mejor, no le importaba esperar, el muchacho ya le había pedido en matrimonio. Para ella era como un sueño. Se decía, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Estamos prometidos. Y seremos marido y mujer. ¡Qué alegría! Dentro de poco nos casaremos…y quizás, tendremos un hijo, o una hija o más de uno, puede que la parejita, ji, ji…- Ella misma se ruborizaba con esa idea, aunque siguió elucubrando sin poderlo evitar.- Me gustaría ser madre y poder darles a mis hijos todo el amor que la mía no pudo darme a mí. Y seguro que Mazoui será un padre estupendo…

 

No obstante el tiempo pasó volando entre aquel agradable pensamiento y cuando se quiso dar cuenta su novio ya estaba llamando a la puerta. Afortunadamente le había dado tiempo de acabar la comida y arreglarse. El timbre sonó de nuevo y fue rápidamente a abrir.

-¡Eh! - Sonrió Satory abriendo la puerta. - Hola Mazoui... ¡qué puntual!  
\- Espero no haber llegado demasiado pronto, toma, para ti.- Replicó éste que le traía un bonito ramo de rosas rojas que puso en las manos de la chica en tanto sonreía. -  
-¿Rosas en esta nave? – La muchacha aceptó las flores encantada en tanto comentaba. - No sabía que hubiera, me gustan mucho las rosas, gracias Mazoui. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Ya claro, me has leído el pensamiento - conjeturó de seguido. -  
\- No.- Sonrió él a la par que negaba con la cabeza para responder divertido -. ¡Qué va! , tampoco soy adivino, me limité a preguntarle a tu padre qué era lo que te más gustaba...Y Giaal es único cultivando cualquier clase de planta…en sus ratos libres de la consulta se ha ocupado de hacer florecer muchas en los jardines de la nave y de Bios…le voy a echar de menos cuando finalmente se vaya con Susan.  
-Sí, yo también. Son una parejita de lo más agradable.- Convino su interlocutora que agregó.- Pero no te quedes ahí…

 

Y para sacarle de aquellas meditaciones Satory le dio un largo beso como agradecimiento y le invitó una vez más a pasar. La mesa estaba lista y la pasta en ella, pese a la urgencia y como era buena cocinera, le había quedado muy bien. Mazoui dejó que la chica se sentase primero apartándole galantemente la silla, luego tomó asiento él. Comieron y el muchacho elogió a la talentosa chef diciéndole que la pasta era uno de sus platos favoritos y que le había salido muy rica. 

-Solo espero que hoy no le dé por aparecer a Soa.- Dijo Satory provocando la sonrisa de su novio.-  
-¡Ojalá nos deje tranquilos por esta vez! - Convino él.- Supongo que el otro dios la habrá dicho algo. De hecho ninguno nos ha vuelto a molestar en estos últimos días…  
-Sí, desde luego no sé a qué se dedicarán. Pero no hay quién les entienda. Mejor que se entretengan en otra parte.- Declaró la chica.-

 

Siguieron comiendo y después, la conversación derivó hacia cosas más serias.

\- Leval y Amatista pronto tendrán su casa en Bios.- Dijo Mazoui añadiendo con talante reflexivo. - Me he preguntado Satory si tú desearías vivir allí o en la Tierra.  
\- Es una pregunta difícil. Bios me gusta mucho, es un mundo hermoso y lo será todavía más. Me encantaría verlo florecer en todos los sentidos. El de las rosas incluido.- Afirmó ella haciendo sonreír levemente a su contertulio. Aunque enseguida agregó con algo de prevención –Pero también quisiera estar cerca de mi padre y supongo que tú de los tuyos ¿verdad?- le preguntó a su pareja no sintiéndose demasiado segura de la opinión de él, cuando concluyó.- Por eso me gustaría volver a la Tierra.

 

El joven no respondió enseguida, parecía estar sopesando lo que iba a decir, Satory ya le observaba con expresión algo intranquila cuando finalmente él le comentó con ligera inquietud.

\- He pensado que quizá te haya presionado y no te he dejado elegir lo que de verdad desearías. Si es eso estaré encantado, sino podríamos quedarnos aquí.  
\- No, yo prefiero ir a la Tierra, de verdad.- Le aseguró ella aliviada de que ambos coincidieran. – Quiero que estemos cerca de la familia y, si algún día tenemos hijos, que crezcan en nuestro planeta de origen.

 

Y tras ruborizarse al decir esto Satory bajó la mirada hacia el plato. El propio Mazoui carraspeó un poco. Corrió un tupido velo sobre esa cuestión para declarar al fin.

\- Me alegro mucho de que sea así.- Sonrió su novio, alegre también de que estuvieran de acuerdo, para comentar a continuación. - Dentro de poco pediré el traslado, lo que más sentiré es no ver a menudo a Leval, Amatista y al resto de nuestros amigos. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y eso une mucho.  
\- Y yo,- convino Satory con un ligero tono entre apenado y de resignación aunque enseguida se animó cuando añadió. – Para mí Amatista y Sandy, por ejemplo, se han convertido en unas hermanas. Pero cada uno debe planificar su propia vida, si eso nos lleva por caminos diferentes hay que aceptarlo. De hecho, de no haber pensado así ninguno estaríamos aquí, ¿verdad?   
\- Si - admitió su interlocutor con una fugaz sonrisa. – Es cierto. No se me había ocurrido considerarlo de esa forma.  
\- Y bueno. Creo que Sandy es la persona adecuada para hacerse cargo del proyecto de Bios sin problemas. Además, en cuanto Amatista termine sus estudios podrá serle de gran ayuda. La pobre trabaja con mucho tesón y eso teniendo en cuenta su embarazo.- Remachó la chica. – Lo único que podría lamentar será que Naya se fuera a la Tierra con Alan. Y quizás sea lo que hagan.  
-Sí, mi primo me comentó algo de eso.- Afirmó Mazoui, añadiendo.- Es más, me dijo que tanto a él como a su novia les molestó un poco que Giaal y Susan se apuntaran al nuevo proyecto sin avisarles.  
-Ahora que lo dices, mi padre llegó a hablar de ese tema el otro día. Cuando charlé con él por la video pantalla. Sin embargo enseguida cambió de asunto. –Repuso Satory.- No quiso ni contestar cuando le pregunté por Keiko y si ella también iría…Me parece que eso se rumoreaba en el laboratorio de la central…  
-Sí, tengo a algunos compañeros a los que les también han ofrecido a ir. – Le contó su novio agregando asimismo algo extrañado.- Y a todos les han pedido que confirme de inmediato. Aunque se supone que quedan meses para que esa nave parta. Algo les han dicho de una especie de entrenamiento.  
-¿Entrenamiento?- Repitió Satory.- Creo recordar que Susan dijo algo parecido. Pero si son pilotos excelentes. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tan especial tendrían que llevar a cabo que no hayan hecho ya?

 

Ante aquella aguda cuestión su interlocutor se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Es más, repuso con tintes de desconocimiento en su voz.

-No tengo ni idea. Parece que es alto secreto. A ninguno les han dicho en qué consistiría. Al menos de momento.  
-Me parece algo muy raro. Teniendo en cuenta que es una misión para terraformar ese mundo que descubrimos gracias a la carta galáctica de los Zirt.- Declaró Satory.-  
\- Tienes razón.- Asintió su novio que quiso cambiar de tema para entrar en algo más lúdico. -Bueno, vamos a dejar de ponernos tristes o preocuparnos por esas cosas y dime, ¿quieres dar una vuelta o prefieres ir al cine? Han traído nuevas películas desde la Tierra.  
\- Me apetece mucho ir al cine, si,- convino ella esbozando una ilusionada sonrisa pues siempre recordaba aquella primera vez que fueron a ver una película los dos juntos - vayamos.

 

Y al poco salieron de casa de Satory, ni siquiera Mazoui con sus afinadas percepciones, se percató de que les seguían. Amatista y Leval por su parte tenían también la tarde libre pero decidieron pasarla juntos en casa. Al chico le encantaba cuando ella se ponía políglota y no era cuestión de dejar pasar la ocasión. Terminadas esas disquisiciones pseudo idiomáticas también hablaron sobre su casa. La joven estaba muy contenta con lo que había visto y deseaba con visos de impaciencia que estuviera terminada cuanto antes. Su esposo le decía que aún tardarían unos meses y que debía tener paciencia. Y a ambos por supuesto les hacía muchísima ilusión que el nombre de su difunto primo fuera a ser su futura dirección.

\- Cariño,- dijo Amatista con tono esperanzado - cuando vivamos en nuestra nueva casa todo será maravilloso. ¡Vamos a estrenarla y a tener a nuestro hijo casi al mismo tiempo!  
\- ¡Claro! - Le respondió su marido con la misma animación. - Ya verás cómo llega el momento, pero debes saber esperar.  
\- ¡Leval! -. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y le dijo a su marido con un tono juguetón. - Me recuerdas a mi padre cuando yo era pequeña y tenía algún capricho. "Amatista tienes que ser paciente y tenaz" me decía.  
-¡Y tenía razón!,- rio el muchacho agregando jocosamente. - Cuando deseas algo desde luego que no paras hasta conseguirlo...  
\- Por eso te tengo a ti, tonto.- Sonrió ella haciéndole una carantoña. -

 

La joven se echó sobre su esposo y entre risas rodaron suavemente por el suelo. Leval se ocupaba de que ella no se hiciera ningún daño. Aunque sin que lo advirtieran ninguno de los dos, una figura de apariencia cabruna les vigilaba entre las sombras.

-Buscar mensajero, si… hembras humanas…Humm. Deliciosas. - Gruñía aquella especie de extraña criatura.-

 

Mazoui y Satory acabaron de ver la película y se dirigían de vuelta a la casa de ella. Atravesaban un paraje solitario de la nave, la parte del bosque que tanto le gustaba al chico, cuando éste advirtió que algo se movía entre los árboles tras ellos.

\- Satory, quédate a mi lado,- le susurró el muchacho. -Tengo la impresión de que alguien nos sigue.  
\- Serán esos dioses otra vez - conjeturó ella entre preocupada y molesta, pero sin querer darle demasiada importancia. -  
\- No, ellos no necesitan ocultarse.- Le rebatió, perspicazmente Mazoui que, harto de tanta intriga gritó hacia los árboles con un tono lleno de seguridad aunque desprovisto de connotaciones agresivas. - ¡Eh! sal de ahí, sé que estás espiándonos.

 

Y como un resorte de entre los árboles salió una figura que se movía con gran rapidez, avanzó hacia ellos y se fijó en la muchacha, el fauno chilló con una voz aguda y pasional.

\- Inocencia...tengo que poseer a la portadora de tanta inocencia, ¡yuhh! 

 

De forma velocísima agarró a Satory y tenía intención de forzarla ante el terror de ésta, pero claro estaba que Mazoui no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos. 

-¡Quita tus sucias patas de mi novia desgraciado! - Le espetó el muchacho que, de un puñetazo, soltó al fauno de la chica y lo estampó contra unos bancos dejando estos hechos añicos para desafiarle a continuación. -¡Métete conmigo si te atreves! - al lanzar ese reto, sus ojos empezaron a refulgir de un color rojizo. -

 

Aquella criatura se levantó como una exhalación, no parecía haber acusado ese duro golpe, se limitó a estudiar a su oponente con curiosidad y a preguntarle con su voz chillona.

\- Mensajero, ¿eres tú el Mensajero? Tienes mucho poder.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - Inquirió Mazoui puesto en guardia y preguntando de inmediato con sorpresa -¿quién te envía?  
\- Los dioses te buscaban y yo te he encontrado,- dijo la criatura en tanto Dialen apareció junto al fauno que le hizo una reverencia. -  
\- Si - repuso Mazoui volviendo a su estado normal en tanto se calmaba y agregaba entre cansina y resignadamente, - Ya, teníais que ser vosotros.  
\- Éste no es - le respondió el dios al fauno añadiendo con despreocupación. - Pero si te quieres divertir yo no me opongo. Aunque que quede claro que tampoco te lo ordeno.  
\- Si no es el Mensajero, matarlo ya... ¡júa, ja, ja!,- rio el fauno.-

 

Aquel ser se lanzó contra su objetivo de forma muy rápida. Éste sólo tuvo tiempo de parar su acometida y ambos rodaron por el césped ante la mirada angustiada de Satory. 

\- Esto será un buen espectáculo - declaró Dialen mirando a la muchacha de forma indiferente al tiempo que añadía con desenfado. - Si. Va a ser divertido.  
-¡Basta!, pon fin a esto.- Le suplicó ella. -  
\- No – repuso desapasionadamente el dios que se encogió de hombros para responder. - No es cosa mía...no le dije que atacase a ese humano.

 

Mazoui y el fauno rodaban muy igualados en fuerza. Satory estaba muy asustada, su novio parecía perder terreno. Entonces Soa apareció junto a ella. La chica lloraba por el nerviosismo y la diosa le pasó con suavidad una mano por las mejillas.

\- Tienes agua en la cara... ¿por qué?,- preguntó Soa sorprendida. -  
\- Haz algo - le suplicó Satory a la diosa. - Ayúdale por favor, esa cosa es muy fuerte. Va a hacerle daño.  
\- Bueno, vale.- Sonrió ésta con despreocupación. – Lo arreglaré.  
-¡Eh!- intervino Dialen algo molesto para recriminarle a su compañera. - ¡Oye Soa! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!...  
\- Ni tuyo tampoco. Lo acabas de decir – se sonrió ésta para añadir más seria. - Dialen, ya conoces las órdenes del señor Georcael.- Dicho aquello la diosa se acercó y con un gesto hizo desaparecer al fauno para alivio de Mazoui y sobre todo de Satory, tras lo que le indicó a su colega. - Venga vámonos, tenemos que seguir buscando.- Desapareció y su compañero tras dedicar una nueva mirada indiferente a los humanos la siguió. -

 

Satory abrazó a su novio que estaba magullado pero ileso, ambos volvieron a casa de ella.

-No lo comprendo. – Pudo decir él realmente sorprendido. – Esta vez no ha sido como las otras. Antes simplemente nos atacaban para divertirse, pero ahora creo que buscaban algo o a alguien.  
-¿A quién?- inquirió su novia con expresión de desconcierto y miedo todavía. –  
-No lo sé- tuvo que admitir el chico algo irritado. – Pero sea lo que sea, no me gusta el no saberlo.

 

Mientras, Amatista y Leval descansaban en su cama, él se levantó para preparase algo en la cocina. Le preguntó a su esposa si quería alguna cosa y ella le pidió un vaso de leche, más que para ella para el niño, le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Su marido asintió y solícito se fue a buscarlo. Su esposa se estiró en la cama satisfecha, estaba remolona y con ganas de jugar. Escuchó una especie de ruido a los pies de la misma, creyó que era su pareja, pero cuando miró vio a un ser con apariencia animal mirarla y relamerse, dio un grito que su marido escuchó sobresaltándose. Soltó el vaso de leche que se estampó haciéndose añicos y volvió raudo a la habitación.

-¡Amatista!, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? - Preguntó sobresaltado. -

 

Ella tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse y todavía con una mano en el pecho, para tratar de detener la taquicardia, respondió con una voz temblorosa.

-¡He visto a un ser horrible, parecía una animal! Estaba aquí, al pie de la cama y me miraba de una forma espantosa.  
\- Daré un vistazo - la tranquilizó él que miró por todos los sitios y recorrió incluso la casa entera pero no vio a nadie, al volver le rebatió a su esposa con voz suave pero incrédula a un tiempo. -Amatista, ¿no te lo habrás imaginado?  
\- ¡Lo vi! ¡Te lo juro!,- le aseguró ella con vehemencia. - Estaba aquí mismo, no sé como pero logré asustarle. Quizás al gritar le tomé por sorpresa.  
\- Tranquilízate, voy a buscarte la leche, te hará bien. - Trató de calmarla él que por más que trataba de sentir alguna energía era incapaz de lograrlo. -  
\- ¡Por favor!, no me dejes sola.- Le pidió ella visiblemente asustada. - Quédate conmigo

 

Leval accedió, quería calmar a su agitada mujer, se metió en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó. 

-Seguro que es cosa de esos malditos dioses. – Rechinó él que estaba bastante irritado ya por su causa. –  
-No sé. Últimamente no nos habían molestado. – Comentó su esposa todavía temblando – Y no me pareció que se tratase de ninguno de ellos. Al menos no les reconocí.  
-Eso no significa nada, pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad.- Le recordó el muchacho a su pesar.-

 

Su esposa no respondió a eso, parecía demasiado asustada incluso como para acordarse de ese incidente. Él optó por no hablar más de aquello, ante todo deseaba que Amatista se tranquilizase.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- terció animosamente él. – Podríamos pedirnos unos días libres e ir a la Tierra a ver a mis padres y a los tuyos. ¿Qué te parecería? Nos alejamos un poco de aquí y recordamos los viejos tiempos…

 

La joven sonrió agradecida, se daba cuenta de que su marido trataba de animarla. El pobre estaba muy preocupado por ella y lo cierto es que aparte del susto no había sucedido nada. Además, era una justiciera y una mujer adulta. No debía permitir que su esposo cargase con todo el peso de la responsabilidad de protegerla. Aunque Amatista sabía que ahora también estaba su futuro bebé. Quizás por eso es por lo que más miedo tenía, si solamente se tratase de ella lucharía. Aun así lo mejor que podía hacer por sí misma, su esposo y su hijo, era calmarse. De modo que, más serenamente, replicó.

-Ahora no es buen momento. Dentro de poco, en cuanto el embarazo prospere, pediré la baja y entonces tendremos tiempo. Además, hay que supervisar la casa de Bios. Y quiero mantenerme al tanto en los progresos de ésta fase de la terraformación. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí.  
-Si- suspiró él achuchándola un poco por detrás para afirmar con cariño. – Y las haremos los tres juntos, tú, nuestro niño y yo…

 

Amatista sonrió más ampliamente aún. Ahora todo estaba mejor, con Leval abrazándola se sentía a salvo de cualquier cosa. Su esposo se desvivía por protegerla y eso la encantaba. Como había pensado antes. Ahora recordaba su vida, desde casi la niñez. Los largos periodos en los que no podía ver con asiduidad a sus propios padres y estuvo internada en el Liceo. Ella siempre había sido más que capaz de cuidarse sola. Más tarde cuando su madre le traspasó la responsabilidad de ser una justiciera. ¡La de combates que libró contra todo tipo de seres! Y después en la nave durante aquel gran viaje, con tantas aventuras y peripecias. Pero aquello era distinto. Ahora no era su propia seguridad la que podía inquietarla sino la de su hijo. El pequeño que crecía en su interior era la prioridad. Por encima de ella misma. Era un pequeño inocente e indefenso. Y le protegería a toda costa. El caso es que no estaba segura del porqué pero cada vez tenía más claro que iba a ser un niño.

-¿Estas mejor?- le susurró él afectuosamente. –  
-Quédate un poquito más – le pidió ella con tono algo lastimero y meloso al tiempo confesando. – Me siento más cómoda contigo.

 

Y su esposo así lo hizo durante un rato más hasta que Amatista se sintió mejor. De hecho la muchacha ya estaba bien pero deseaba tenerle tan cerca durante el mayor tiempo posible. Leval trataba de complacerla en todo lo que podía. El chico se daba cuenta de que el embarazo poco a poco la iba cambiando. No obstante era un cambio hermoso. Su esposa había madurado muchísimo. El muchacho recordaba a veces, no sin una divertida sonrisa, cuando la conoció. Aquella chiquilla loca e impulsiva con tantas ganas de llamar su atención. Luego año tras año fue poco a poco convirtiéndose en una mujer. Y al fin, durante el viaje en la gran nave que terminaría en el descubrimiento y la terraformación de Bios dio muestras de haber crecido mucho en el aspecto mental y afectivo. Aunque casi estuvieran a punto de dejar de hablarse por esos desencuentros tan tontos que tuvieron. Pero Leval creía que el punto de inflexión fue aquel accidente del laboratorio del que ella pudo escapar milagrosamente con vida. Durante su rehabilitación la chica fue otra persona. Sacó las mejores cualidades que tenía en su interior. Él finalmente se dio cuenta de que la quería y de que ese amor no respondía a una mera atracción física. Luego, solo con oírla cantar para salvar un planeta entero, el chico no pudo evitar maravillarse. Comprendió que su entonces novia tenía muchos más sentimientos y anhelos en su interior de lo que él nunca habría podido llegar a imaginar. Unidos a una enorme fuerza interior. Ahora, con el embarazo, era como si Amatista hubiese incluso acelerado en su madurez como persona. Conservaba por supuesto ese genio vivo y esos arranques a veces algo infantiles que recordaban a la chiquilla loca de antaño. Exacerbados en ocasiones con algún que otro antojo. No obstante, en general era mucho más pausada y tranquila. Delicada incluso. A buen seguro que el bebé tendría que ver en ello. De todos modos, no importaba la causa, su esposo cada día estaba más enamorado. Miró a su mujer con afecto y cuando ella le devolvió esa mirada del mismo modo él la besó suavemente en los labios y se levantó, luego le trajo la leche. 

-Anda, tómate toda la leche…que tienes que ponerte fuerte - rio el joven recordando lo que su madre le decía a él cuando era niño.-  
-¡Cualquiera diría que tengo cuatro años! - se rio su esposa a su vez.- Ahora me dirás que no me manche los morretes…  
-Bueno, eso no importa, te los puedo limpiar yo. - Repuso él con tono incitador.-  
-No es una mala oferta. Me lo pensaré.- Afirmó la joven con tono pícaro.-

 

Pero estaba agotada tras el largo día y ese susto. De modo que, tras beberse un buen vaso no hubo juegos amorosos y tanto ella como su marido se dispusieron a dormir. Debían estar bien descansados para afrontar el nuevo día. Sin embargo, sin que ellos lo supiesen, Zoen había presenciado la escena. Cuando el fauno apareció ante la humana ella gritó, pero acto seguido de la joven había surgido una poderosa energía que sorprendió incluso a la diosa. El fauno, sintiendo también ese enorme poder, se había asustado y desapareció. Al instante llegó el otro humano. Zoen pensó, no sin sorpresa, si aquella chica no sería el Mensajero.

-Pudiera ser, ninguna de esas criaturas debería tener tanto poder - conjeturó la diosa. - Debo averiguar más cosas sobre esa hembra humana, puede que no sea tan aburrida como pensaba.

 

Buruk apareció y su compañera le contó lo ocurrido, el fauno apareció también junto a ellos y la diosa le pidió explicaciones.

\- Mucha fuerza,- contestó aquel mitológico ser que parecía estar desconcertado - no ser humana corriente. Seguro que es el Mensajero que mis amos buscan.  
\- Es todo - sentenció Zoen que chasqueó los dedos haciéndole desaparecer para comentarle a su compañero. - Bueno, eso es lo que yo creía, le preguntaré al señor Georcael si esa humana es el Mensajero del Creador.  
\- A mí no me lo parece.- Rebatió Buruk que la previno con cautela - ¿crees prudente molestar a nuestro señor sin la seguridad de saberlo?  
\- No,- admitió Zoen que no obstante añadió convencida - pero pienso averiguarlo, descuida.

 

Entonces llegaron Soa y Dialen. Zoen también les puso al corriente de lo ocurrido y ellos le contaron lo que había pasado con los otros humanos. Dialen, en la misma línea prudente que su compañero, aconsejó a Zoen.

\- No te precipites, puede que sea una falsa presunción.  
\- No tardaré en saberlo. Aunque sé muy bien lo que he percibido. - Le aseguró ella. -  
\- He descubierto que los humanos pueden crear agua en sus ojos, ¿no es interesante? - Intervino Soa cambiando la conversación con su típica voz entusiasta. -

 

Todos la miraron por un momento pero enseguida ignoraron su comentario. Siguieron hablando sobre lo que debían hacer. El tiempo corría y Redan había puesto énfasis en que la búsqueda no podía demorarse en demasía, puesto que era de vital importancia hallar a ese misterioso Mensajero. Por lo poco que su compañero les quiso revelar algo se acercaba, algo que podría ser incluso más poderoso que los propios dioses.

-¿Qué podría ser eso?- Le preguntó Buruk con manifiesta incredulidad.-  
\- Si, fuera de los dioses superiores no hay nada lo bastante poderoso como para inquietarnos.- Convino Dialen.-  
\- Tampoco yo lo sé.- Les confesó Redan no obstante afirmando con inquietud.- Pero es algo que preocupa mucho a nuestro señor, aunque no haya querido contarme más por el momento.

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron sorprendidos, aunque no replicaron nada más. Ajenos a todas esas disquisiciones Amatista y Leval estaban ya dormidos y Mazoui y Satory también. Los dioses les observaban cada vez más intrigados. ¿Estaría el Mensajero entre ellos?....dentro de poco volvería Georcaél y lo sabrían al fin. Entre tanto Sandy y Coraíon estaban juntos, disfrutando de un encuentro íntimo. El muchacho se sentía muy excitado cuando su pareja adoptaba aquella demoniaca apariencia suya.

-Nunca imaginé que un humano normal disfrutase de esto. -Pudo decir ella entre jadeos sibilantes.-

 

Lo cierto es que ese aspecto aterraría a cualquiera. Sandy tenía ese tono grave y gutural y miraba fijamente a su novio con su rostro demoniaco, en tanto estaba sobre él.

-Me ponen mucho esos ojos tan rojos, cariño - le susurró él devolviéndola la mirada impávido, en tanto remachaba.- Y esos colmillos ni te cuento.

 

Aunque ahora Sandy se rio. Era extraño, estar transformada en diablesa y reírse divertida. Pensó en eso por un instante, que ella recordase jamás le había sucedido. Hasta ahora había asociado su transformación a momentos llenos de dramatismo, violencia y tristeza. ¡En cambio ahora era casi como si su novio fuese una especie de fetichista o algo así! Casi le da un ataque de risa al pensar en esa idea. Y eso hacía que aquel hasta entonces fiero y temible semblante se relajara mucho, perdiendo bastante de su terrible aspecto.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora, diabilla?- Quiso saber él con jocosidad.-  
-Va a resultar que eres un tipo muy rarito. Mira que debe de haber perversiones extrañas, pero que te pongas…así de excitado…ja, ja… ¡con una diablesa!…  
-¡Oye! Las diablesas estáis muy buenas.- Replicó desenfadadamente él añadiendo al hilo de cosas que su propia pareja le había contado. – Seguro que me has hipnotizado o algo de eso. Para que tu atractivo me sea irresistible…  
-Yo no he hecho nada de eso- se defendió jocosamente ella, que mostraba nuevamente sus colmillos al reír.- Al menos todavía…  
-¿Ah sí?- Repuso el joven a propósito de aquello.- Pues mira, también tengo mis colmillitos. ¡Ahh!- Exclamó divertido en tanto le daba algún que otro mordisquito en el cuello a la chica, que no pudo evitar reír.-  
-¡Me haces cosquillas!- Fingió protestar ella.-

 

Lo cierto es que Sandy se sentía muy feliz. Al fin tenía a alguien que la aceptaba tal cual era en todos los aspectos. Y tal y como había meditado antes, jamás había tenido esa sensación. Su talante reflexivo y hasta casi emotivo hizo que Coraíon se percatase y dejando los juegos, ya serio le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Mejor que nunca.- Le confesó ella, declarando.- Es que pensaba. ¿Sabes? Siempre que adoptaba mi forma demoniaca era para luchar o porque me invadía la ira, y lo único que asociaba hasta ahora con ello eran malos recuerdos. Pero tú has logrado que hasta eso cambie. 

 

Ahora se abrazaban mutuamente en la cama y poco a poco la joven retornó a su apariencia normal. A lo que su novio declaró, no sin humor.

-Soy un tío muy afortunado, tengo dos mujeres en una, morena y pelirroja. Oye, ¿no podríamos hacer un trío algún día?...  
¡Qué tonto eres! - Se rio ella dándole un afectuoso capón.-  
-Pues tendrás que soportar a este tonto durante mucho tiempo si Dios quiere. Ya queda poco para nos casemos…

 

La joven apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre el pecho de su novio, suspiró y declaró con voz queda…

-Solo rezo para que todo salga bien y que esta felicidad no se desvanezca…  
-No lo hará.- Le aseguró el muchacho.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, tonta?

 

Un súbito pitido les llamó la atención entonces. Era la pantalla de su holotele. Ambos se incorporaron mirándose extrañados. No obstante se trataba de un mensaje. Coraíon se levantó poniéndose un pantalón y una camiseta, aunque luego consideró que eso era innecesario. La procedencia de la llamada era de la Tierra. Quien quiera que fuese lo habría grabado y enviado haría varias horas. Al conectarlo se alegró de ver el rostro de su madrina.

-Hola ahijado. Espero que todo te vaya bien por ahí, en el espacio. Tengo ganas de verte. Tu madre me ha contado que te has echado novia. Me gustaría conocerla cuando viaje a la nave. Y también tengo ganas de ver Bios. Dicen que lo estáis dejando precioso. Con muchas plantas y flores como a mí me gusta. Bueno, dentro de una semana, si es posible, estaré allí. Un beso…  
-¿Esa es tu madrina?- Inquirió Sandy que juraría haber visto esa cara antes. Aunque no recordaba donde.- ¡Qué joven es!… Y te lo digo yo que tengo sangre demoniaca y se supone que envejezco despacio.  
-Sí, no sé cómo lo hace. Mi madre le ha pedido la receta para incluirla en sus cremas de Otafukuya, ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio el chico restándole importancia a aquello.-

 

Sandy asintió casi por inercia pero lejos de reírse estaba pensativa. ¿Y si esa mujer fuese alguien como ella? Por lo que sabía, la madrina de Coraíon era una gran amiga de la madre del muchacho. Desde mucho antes de que él naciera. Y en cambio al verla por esa pantalla ambos parecían tener la misma edad. Eso sería imposible de haberse tratado de una humana normal. Desde luego que tenía mucha curiosidad en conocerla en persona. De ese modo podría saber de inmediato si era de su misma raza o no…

-Bueno, también tengo muchas ganas de que me la presentes.- Pudo decir la muchacha sonriendo nuevamente, en tanto palmeaba la cama para invitar a su pareja a volver con ella.- Parece una mujer interesante…

 

Coraíon no tardó en atender a los requerimientos de su prometida. Por su parte Zoen tampoco perdía detalle de esos dos. En especial se centraba en aquella criatura de largo pelo negro que era capaz de cambiar su apariencia desplegando esa extraña energía. También debería vigilarla por si fuera el Mensajero. No lo creía tan probable como en el caso de la otra humana pero más valía asegurarse. Por ello su mente ya trabajaba en una idea.

-Bueno, al menos tendré otra excusa para divertirme.- Pensaba en tanto esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.-

 

Por otra parte, en el santuario Hikawa, Makoto estaba charlando con Rei. La sacerdotisa recibió su llamada y enseguida le dijo a su amiga que fuera a verla. Allí, ésta le contó sus planes de ir a Bios.

-Quiero ir a ver a mi ahijado. Tengo miedo de que algo malo le pudiera suceder. Por eso quería consultarte si ves algo en el fuego sagrado.  
-Lo lamento.- Replicó su amiga con cara de circunstancias.- No he visto nada sobre él, ni para bien ni para mal. Pero eso no significa nada. Simplemente que no es voluntad de los espíritus el que yo lo sepa…  
-No sé si a Serenity le parecerá bien o no, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que me lo prohíba. Por eso quise venir a cerciorarme, pero si tú no ves nada, no tengo más remedio que ir. No podría soportar que se repitiera lo mismo que sucedió con Granate. ¿Me comprendes, verdad?...  
-Sí, Mako-chan.- Afirmó su interlocutora posando una mano sobre las de su compañera. Aconsejándola en un intento por animarla. - Haz lo que te dicte el corazón. Ami ya fue a ver a su ahijado. Minako lo está considerando. Quizás no pase mucho tiempo antes de que yo haga lo mismo. El tiempo corre y no queda tanto ya para que debamos enfrentar esa gran Amenaza…  
-¿Qué será?- Inquirió su compañera para afirmar.- Tengo la impresión de que Usagi y Mamoru saben mucho más de lo que nos cuentan. Como de costumbre…  
-Opino igual que tú.- Admitió Rei que pasó a mostrarse más extrovertida y añadir.- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que siempre han obrado en beneficio de todos. Ya no me cuestiono lo que hacen. Simplemente tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien… y tú también debes tenerla

 

Su amiga asintió más animada, dándole un abrazo a la sacerdotisa y las dos entraron dentro del santuario, dispuestas a charlar de los viejos tiempos. Aunque sin ellas saberlo Usagi tenía asimismo sus propias reflexiones. Tras salir del trabajo llamó a su marido. Le contó que iba ir a ver a sus padres. Quería hablar con ellos.

-Me parece bien.- Convino Mamoru.- Tenéis que veros todo lo posible…  
\- Volveré para la cena. Bueno, quizás no. Puede que cene con mis padres.- Se corrigió.-  
-No te preocupes Usako.- Respondió amablemente él.- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites…  
-Gracias Mamo-chan.- Pudo decir ella pugnando por no emocionarse.- Hasta luego…

 

Colgó y se dirigió hacia la que fuera su casa. Ahora, ya como estadista, mujer adulta, esposa e incluso como madre en prácticas con su hija del futuro, veía las cosas de un modo muy distinto a cuando empezó. Se recordaba como esa cría llorona que tras tantos años y batallas había madurado. Y durante todo ese tiempo siempre tuvo el amor de sus padres terrestres. Si se paraba a pensarlo eran sus progenitores verdaderos, al menos en esa encarnación. Pero poco a poco, año a año, las diferencias entre ellos comenzaban a marcarse. Sus padres envejecían sin embargo ella mantenía aquella apariencia de chica de veinte y pocos años. Y sabía que sus padres se habían dado cuenta. Quizás antes podían pensar que se cuidaba muy bien o que tenía un cutis estupendo, merced a esas cremas que las hermanas siempre la regalaban. Sin embargo, pasados los años, eso no era ya tan creíble. Y además, esa amenaza terrible se aproximaba. Usagi no quería enfrentarla sin antes hablar con sus padres y decirles cuanto les quería. ¿Acaso iba a confesarles quien era realmente? Ni ella misma estaba segura de eso. Entre esas meditaciones llegó ante la puerta de la casa de los Tsukino. Antes de llamar se detuvo. Casi le abandonaba el valor para hacerlo. ¡A ella! A la futura soberana del mundo y antigua princesa de la Luna. A la guerrera que había peleado en tantas batallas, contra tan formidables y peligrosos enemigos, arriesgando su propia vida sin dudar, le temblaban ahora las piernas.

-Tengo que ser fuerte…también se lo debo a ellos.- Pensaba en tanto luchaba consigo misma para no salir corriendo de allí.- No puedo posponerlo más.

 

Sin embargo, no tuvo que reflexionar más. El destino decidió por ella. A sus espaldas la voz de su padre la sobresaltó…

-Usagi, hija. ¿Cómo tú por aquí a estas horas?

 

La aludida se giró sonriendo y apenas si pudo responder…

-Venía a haceros una visita, a mamá y a ti. Últimamente nos vemos poco.

 

Su padre sonrió, feliz al verla allí. Aunque Kenji estaba mayor, con el pelo gris y algunas arrugas en su rostro, seguía teniendo atractivo en su madurez. Asintió abriendo la puerta e invitando a pasar a su hija.

-Entra cariño…

 

Usagi no lo dudó, había llegado el momento. Caminó hasta el salón y allí encontró a su madre que veía las noticias. Ikuko sonrió encantada al verla.

-Cielo, ¿cómo tú por aquí?  
-Tenía muchas ganas de veros, mamá. Vengo desde el trabajo.- Pudo responder la muchacha sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.- Quería charlar un rato con vosotros.  
-¿Va todo bien?- Quiso saber su madre cuando la notó un tono algo nervioso y vio esa mirada algo empañada en lágrimas.- ¿Mamoru y tú habéis discutido?...  
-No. No qué va. - Sonrió la aludida afirmando con rotundidad.- Nos queremos muchísimo, le avisé de que iba a venir aquí. Me dijo que me tomase todo el tiempo que necesitara.  
-¿Tiempo para que, hija?- Inquirió Kenji que volvía ya ataviado con su pijama.-   
-Para que cenemos en familia. Tengo muchísimas cosas que quisiera deciros.- Les reveló ella.- Aunque primero me gustaría saber algo…  
-Claro. Tú dirás.- Repuso su madre que la observaba con extrañeza.- 

 

Ahora Usagi se emocionó, trataba de evitar el llanto en lo posible, solo tras unos instantes reuniendo valor y aplomo fue capaz de declarar.

-Sé que me queréis mucho, como yo os quiero a vosotros y a Shingo…Y no ignoro que cuando era una niña siempre fui un desastre. Sacaba muy malas notas, era una llorona y me enfadaba muchas veces por tonterías…  
-Cariño. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Preguntó su atónito padre.- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo…  
-Si. Es verdad. - Convino la muchacha para añadir.- Ya tengo más de cuarenta años…  
-Estás estupenda, cariño.- La alabó su madre acariciando aquel pelo caoba que su hija tenía, al menos a sus ojos, para sentenciar.- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?...  
-No- sonrió ahora la aludida.- Sé que parezco muy joven… y sé que lo seguiré pareciendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo…  
-¡Es que eres joven de espíritu! - Se rio su padre, sin dar importancia a aquello, aunque dejó de lado esa jovialidad al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica por lo que agregó ya con preocupación.- Pero hija. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿No estarás enferma, verdad?  
-Si por favor- Añadió Ikuko con visible temor.- Si es algo grave, cualquier cosa. Nos lo puedes decir. ¿No te habrán diagnosticado algo serio, verdad?  
-No, no que yo sepa. Tranquilizaos. No se trata de eso.- Afirmó la interpelada que, recobrado su propósito inicial quiso saber.- Decidme por favor. Es muy importante para mí…Quisiera saber si he conseguido alguna vez que os sintierais orgullosos de que sea vuestra hija…

 

Ikuko no tardó en abrazarla, dejando que la muchacha llorase entre sus brazos. Enseguida respondió con dulzura.

-Tesoro, siempre hemos estado muy orgullosos de ti. Puede que tuviéramos que reñirte en ocasiones por estudiar poco o por no ordenar tu habitación. Sin embargo, siempre tuviste un gran corazón y ayudaste a los demás. Te esforzaste en lo que realmente importaba y al final fuiste capaz de estudiar y de llegar a ser una gran profesional. El otro día, cuando te vi en esa reunión, me sentí muy orgullosa. Pero me habría dado igual si trabajases en cualquier otra cosa o si fueras una mera esposa y ama de casa como yo.   
-Tú no eres una mera ama de casa, mamá. ¡Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido! - Sollozó la muchacha.- Y he conocido a grandes mujeres. Créeme.   
-Mi niña.- Terció Kenji.- Si es por eso, no debes preocuparte. Estamos realmente muy orgullosos, de ti y de Shingo. Es imposible tener mejores hijos.

 

Usagi lloró aún más abrazándose a sus padres. No se atrevía a continuar hablando…al menos de lo que había tenido en mente confesarles. Sencillamente no podía.

-Y si venís a vernos más a menudo, todavía seréis mejores. A ver si Shingo también viene a vernos algo más. Ahora que está estudiando tanto y nos cuenta qué tal le van las cosas con su novia. - Añadió Ikuko en forma de afectuoso reproche, para proponer de modo jovial.- Es más. Como tú has dicho. ¡Quédate a cenar en familia y hablemos! Anda, ayúdame a preparar algo…  
-Sí, gracias.- Asintió la chica.- Me encantará…Aunque sigo siendo un desastre en la cocina.  
-Para eso estoy yo aquí.- Le sonrió alentadoramente su madre que concluyo con patente afecto en su tono.- Siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, cariño.

 

Y en ese instante Usagi se sentía realmente feliz, por unos momentos era capaz de olvidar todos sus deberes y los problemas que debía afrontar. En la casa de sus padres terrenales no era la poderosa y magnificente reina Serenity, capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Caos, de pactar con soberanos saiyan o de regir una corte con princesas planetarias, sino simplemente Usagi Tsukino. En su viejo hogar no tenía por qué ser fuerte y tomar decisiones trascendentales y terribles, no necesitaba ser ejemplo de contención y diplomacia. Realmente se daba cuenta de que aquella era su mayor fuerza. Sus momentos de debilidad, su propia imperfección, su humanidad…gracias a ellos había podido entender siempre a los demás, por muy malvados que parecieran y no erigirse en una juez implacable y terrible al amparo de una traicionera perfección. 

-Claro, la clave está precisamente ahí. -Pensaba.- Por eso he querido siempre llevar esta vida. De algún modo desde que me reencarné lo supe siempre. Y cuando mi madre la reina Serenity me traspasó su sabiduría lo entendí. No es simplemente ser mejor persona sino ayudar a los demás a que muestren su lado de bondad. Por eso ella hizo lo que hizo, y por eso he debido actuar así yo también y tendré que continuar haciéndolo, dado que la hora de la verdad está muy próxima.

 

Así que, más aliviada y sin embargo llena de nostalgia y algo de consternación tras estas reflexiones, les comentó a sus padres en tanto ella y su madre se levantaban rumbo a la cocina.

-Quizás dentro de poco podré hacer algo de lo que os sintáis de verdad muy orgullosos. Así lo espero.   
-¿Cuándo cariño? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Quiso saber su sorprendido padre.-  
-Ni yo misma lo sé del todo aún. Pero sí que sé que cuando lo haga lo sabréis…Y cuando eso suceda quiero que recordéis entonces que, lo que sea que vaya a hacer, será debido en gran parte a vosotros. Que os quiero muchísimo y que eso jamás cambiará…Que por muy alto que llegue a parecer que estoy, seguiré siendo vuestra Usagi Tsukino. La cabeza de chorlito…que os necesitará siempre…- Remató entre lágrimas de emoción.-   
-Claro, mi niña.- Afirmó Ikuko que realmente no comprendía nada.- 

 

Pero como buena madre lo dejó estar para disfrutar de esa velada con su hija. Lo mismo pensó Kenji. De modo que, tras preparar uno de los deliciosos platos de mamá Ikuko los tres se sentaron a cenar, bromearon, hablaron de cosas triviales y rieron. Así transcurrió esa memorable noche para la futura reina de Neo Cristal Tokio que, pese a todo, no podía dejar de ser consciente de que el momento de la gran confrontación se acercaba.


	16. La nueva casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin comienzan a materializarse algunas de las aspiraciones del grupo.

Tras el incidente con los faunos los irritantes dioses optaron por mantener la cautela y acatar más estrictamente sus órdenes. De este modo pasaron seis meses, medio año de tranquilidad, tan solo interrumpidos por algunas actuaciones como la que Amatista en compañía de sus primas y Neherenia, dieron en la Golden State College, en beneficio de los niños maltratados y como colofón al certamen de fin de carrera. Ahora lo recordaba con un gesto sonriente en tanto descansaba sentada en una mecedora, regalo de su suegra.

-Aquello fue muy hermoso.- Se decía la joven, casi a punto de dormirse.-

 

Las chicas del grupo que iban a actuar en breves minutos entre tanto, estaban entre bastidores terminando de arreglarse.

-Estoy nerviosa - confesó Amatista acariciando su barriguita otra vez. -  
-Ni que éste fuera el primer concierto que damos- sonrió Katherine. –  
\- Pues el mío sí. – Pudo agregar Neherenia que hasta temblaba un poco. -  
-Pero yo la entiendo - intervino Idina. - A mí siempre me ocurría, cada vez que actuábamos. No te preocupes Nehie, es algo normal.  
-Y esta noche será muy especial para vosotras. Además de haber recibido los diplomas, es como si actuarais en casa.- Declaró Kerria. –  
\- Bueno, yo recibiré el mío cuando haga mis prácticas en septiembre. – La corrigió Neherenia que añadió animosa. – Pero tu prima ya lo tiene y seguro que hoy va a bordar su actuación.  
-Desde luego que sí- convino Idina. -Ya nos quedan cinco minutos, quiero salir ahí y cantar como nunca…  
-Lo harás, eso seguro - la animó Amatista con determinación. -

 

Y así fue, el concierto fue un gran éxito y recaudaron mucho dinero. Después Amatista aprovechó para estar un par de días con sus padres, con sus suegros y su cuñada Kerria. Asimismo ésta le presentó a Samantha. Esa joven le causó muy buena impresión, era una chica amable y buena, inteligente y atractiva, que quería de veras a su amiga. Les deseó a ambas toda la felicidad y arrancó el compromiso de Sam para que visitase Bios. Por otro lado sus otras compañeras del grupo estaban muy ocupadas. Tanto Idina, que regresó a su casa por unos días, como Katherine, que también tenía compromisos, no pudieron quedarse. De todos modos la muchacha retornó a Bios y su embarazo continuó sin novedad. Paseaba mucho con su marido por aquella avenida que lucía el nombre de su primo y también por el incipiente bosque que se había plantado. Grande era su alegría viendo como cada vez era más frondoso y estaba más lleno de vida. Ella, con gran entusiasmo también, quería tener un hermoso jardín y de las primeras cosas que hizo fue el trasplantar las flores de jazmín que tenía en una maceta. Aquellas que surgieron de las semillas que le diese su padre cuando se embarcara en el viaje por el espacio. Plantó algunas que crecieron maravillosamente en ese mundo que ayudó a salvar con sus canciones, Vegetalia recordó que se llamaba. Y de esas, Giaal le trasplantó algunas y se las puso en aquella pequeña maceta que Amatista conservaba como un tesoro desde entonces. Y ciertamente esas flores debían de ser muy especiales puesto que resistieron y rebrotaron durante todo aquel tiempo. La chica las puso en algunas jardineras que tenía en su casa de la nave y plantó parte en el jardín de su futura vivienda, junto con otras plantas. Muchas veces, casi en cada ocasión que bajaba al planeta a visitar su casa en construcción, salía y aspiraba su aroma o incluso las acariciaba. Y algo dentro de ella se alegraba. Quizás incluso su propio hijo podía disfrutar de aquella fragancia. Era como si esas flores estuvieran dispuestas a protegerla y cuidarla en reciprocidad. Al menos eso sentía algunas veces al mirarlas y oler su delicioso perfume.

-Éste sí que es un bello recuerdo de mis padres y de esos maravillosos seres de aquel mundo. Hijo, cuando nazcas te enseñaré lo bonitas que son las flores.- Le decía a su futuro retoño en tanto posaba una mano sobre su ya abultado vientre.- Tienes que amarlas a ellas y a todas las buenas criaturas…

 

Por su parte, y en lo relativo estrictamente a las obras, la casa de la joven pareja ya se había terminado de construir. Estaban muy contentos, dentro de poco les entregarían las llaves y podrían mudarse. Incluso los dioses llevaban una larga temporada sin dar señales y eso siempre era bueno. Amatista había tenido alguna visión más pero siempre cuando estaba sola. Se decidió a ir al psicólogo y éste le dijo algo así como que era producto de sus ganas por tener el bebé y vivir en un mundo perfecto para él. La muchacha pensó que sería eso y tanto se convenció a sí misma de ello que dejó de tener visiones en los últimos dos meses. De hecho, la madrina de Leval, Ami, les hizo otra visita apenas harían un par de semanas y pudieron enseñarle la casa. La doctora Mizuno quedó encantada.

-Es un sitio precioso, y la casa es una maravilla. – Declaró a la vista de todo el lugar.-  
-Ya nos queda muy poco para estrenarla, madrina- le decía Leval con patente ilusión, en tanto abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.- Contamos hasta los minutos. ¿Verdad cariño?

 

Amatista asintió deseaba tanto o más que su esposo el poder establecerse en aquel mundo que estaban ayudando a transformar. Entonces Leval comentó, tras guiñarle un ojo a su esposa que asintió.

-Y querríamos pedirte un gran favor, madrina Ami.  
-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber ella con gesto curioso.-  
-Nos gustaría que fueras tú quién nos ayudase a traer al mundo a nuestro hijo. Como hiciste cuando nacieron mi esposo y mi cuñada.- Le desveló Amatista.-

 

Ami se emocionó mucho con esa propuesta. Asintió sin dudar. Quizás se precipitase dado que no sabía lo que Serenity y Endimión fueran a pensar, pero en esta ocasión creía que ambos lo aprobarían. ¿Quién mejor que una guardiana y princesa planetaria para traer al mundo a ese bebé? Solo esperaba que eso pudiera ser posible. Habida cuenta de la amenaza que deberían afrontar.

-Para mí será un honor y una gran alegría.- Sonrió ampliamente aunque enseguida matizó.- Pero tendréis que decirme cuando se calcula que saldrás de cuentas. Tengo que estar aquí.

 

Los jóvenes esposos se miraron divertidos y fue Amatista quién calculó.

-Creo que para finales de año, puede que año nuevo. Más o menos…  
-Vente a pasar las fiestas navideñas con nosotros- le pidió Leval.-  
-No sé si podré. Mi madre está ya muy mayor y siempre las pasamos juntas. Más cuando mi padre falleció hace un año ya. Pese a que estaban separados ella lo sintió mucho. - Contestó la doctora algo apurada.-  
-¡Oh, lo siento! – Repuso Amatista con pesar.-  
-¿Y por qué no la traes contigo?- Le propuso el chico.-  
-Está ya mayor y jubilada. No suele viajar mucho, y éste es un largo viaje.- Suspiró Ami.-  
\- Es una pena.- Replicó Leval que sin embargo agregó.- Ojalá que no coincidamos en esa fecha tan señalada.

 

Y así quedó la cosa. Al menos pasaron unos días muy agradables con la doctora, que retornó a la Tierra muy feliz de haberles visto…De hecho Ami meditaba sobre otra conversación que mantuvo con ellos. Cuando su ahijado quiso saber.

-¿Qué tal os va todo por la Tierra?...Al parecer al fin la gente vive en paz.  
-Bueno, sabes que siempre hay problemas. Pero en general las cosas se mantienen bien.- Pudo decir ella.-  
-Si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.- Se ofreció el chico.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió Ami con expresión algo forzada.-

 

La doctora desde luego no quería decirles nada sobre esa terrible amenaza que se iba acercando lenta pero inexorablemente. ¡Ojalá que pudieran detenerla antes de que los chicos tuvieran conocimientos ni tan siquiera de su existencia!, pero a juzgar por las conversaciones que había mantenido con Usagi y el resto eso no se veía muy probable…

-Solo deseo que vuestro hijo nazca en un lugar lleno de amor y de paz.- Les deseó a la joven pareja antes de irse.- Y que siempre podáis estar a su lado.

 

Entre tanto, Mazoui y Satory habían comenzado a pensar seriamente en lo de pedir el traslado, pero no querían hacerlo hasta que el hijo de Leval y Amatista naciera. De todas formas el chico tuvo que ir y venir a la Tierra, problemas de índole más personal le reclamaron allí. Fue algo duro y difícil que le hizo sufrir aunque no quiso contarles demasiado a sus amigos sobre eso. De todos modos, al poco de volver su madrina fue a visitarles. Minako Aino, la famosa cantante y actriz, tuvo buen cuidado de no llamar la atención. Le dio instrucciones a su ahijado para que fuese a recogerla al astro puerto del asteroide bajo un nombre falso.

-Mi pseudónimo es Carola. Cuando llegue ese será el nombre que emplearé…

 

Así fue. Mazoui la trajo hasta la zona donde tenía su apartamento en la base. Tras enseñarle algo de la zona militar la llevó a una cafetería, donde había quedado con Satory. La joven así pudo conocer en persona a la madrina de su prometido.

-Así que tú eres Satory. Encantada de conocerte. - Sonrió Minako con su simpatía y desparpajo habitual.-  
-Es un placer.- Repuso la tímida muchacha, atreviéndose a decir.- De pequeña cantaba todas sus canciones.  
-Pero tutéame.- Le pidió su interlocutora, afirmando divertida pese a haber escuchado aquello.- No son tan mayor…

 

Y es que de hecho parecía casi más joven que los dos muchachos con los que estaba. La hija de Masters supuso que las artistas tenían que cuidarse mucho y que esa sería la razón. Iban a pedir para comer algo. De modo que, educadamente, Mazoui le preguntó.

-Dime madrina. ¿Qué te gustaría?...  
-¡Ser número uno en ventas otra vez! –Rio ella haciendo la uve con los dedos de una mano y llevándose la otra al cogote, hasta casi tocar el rojo lazo que llevaba anudado al pelo. Aunque enseguida, sonrió al ver las caras atónitas de su ahijado y la novia de éste y declaró divertida.- Lo que quieras, yo como todo lo que me pongan. Excepto las setas que las odio…

 

Ahora sí que Satory se rio sin poderlo evitar. Aquella mujer era muy simpática, para nada cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de ella, llena de glamour y rodeada de fotógrafos. ¡Casi que parecía más una colegiala alocada que un ídolo! Aunque cuando el chico fue a pedir a la barra, la expresión de esa mujer se tornó más seria y le comentó a la joven que tenía a su lado…

-Soy amiga de la madre de Mazoui desde hace ya muchos años. Sé por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y sufrir para sacar adelante a su hijo. Y conozco también la situación de mi ahijado. Por eso me alegro muchísimo de que haya encontrado a una chica como tú. ¿Eres la hija de Ian Masters, verdad?  
-Si. Lo soy. -Admitió ella, casi pareciéndole de repente que hubiese cometido un crimen.- 

 

Aunque por fortuna esa impresión se desvaneció enseguida dado que su contertulia le sonrió animosamente para declarar de un modo muy elogioso.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre. Lo ha sido siempre. Al menos desde que le conocimos. Tuvo mucho que ver con este proyecto y con ayudar a la pacificación del mundo. Y por lo que veo su hija es otra gran persona. Muy inteligente, trabajadora y sobre todo con un buen corazón. Que es lo principal.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo decir la aludida, totalmente colorada ante aquella catarata de halagos.- Eres muy amable.  
-Verás- le confesó ahora Minako.- No he podido estar al lado de mis ahijados todo lo que hubiera debido, o lo que me habría gustado. Por eso me complace ver que Mazoui es feliz aquí, contigo y también me hacía ilusión venir a conocer este sitio. Es de veras enorme y muy impresionante.  
-Pues Bios está precioso. Ya verás cuando bajemos.- Le dijo su interlocutora mucho más animada.-  
-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.- Admitió la artista.-

 

Mazoui regresó entonces con unos tés, un café y algunas pastas. Merendaron y al poco efectivamente le enseñaron el planeta a Minako. Ésta estuvo allí durante unos días disfrutando de la compañía de su ahijado y la prometida de éste. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de charlar con él sobre Katherine. Pero le tranquilizó asegurándole que ella se ocuparía de solucionar cualquier problema. Al menos de momento. La antigua sailor saludó a Leval, Amatista, Coraíon y Sandy, Alan y Naya antes de volver a la Tierra, ya en la nave de vuelta, suspiraba mirando las holofotos que se tomaron juntos y pensaba.

-Bueno, por lo menos hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo los dos juntos, ahijado. Al menos antes de que todo se precipite. Por ahora tendré la ocasión de contarles a tus padres que todo va bien. Aunque desgraciadamente nos quede tan poco tiempo…

 

Por su parte Alan había terminado ya su labor en la nave, de la Tierra le habían ofrecido un excelente trabajo, pero él no quería dejar a Naya. Por suerte, gracias a las recomendaciones de su padre y sus amigos su novia fue contratada en un hospital terrestre como doctora. Para alguien como ella, experta en medicina cósmica, fue fácil sacar los exámenes de la facultad de medicina y terminar la carrera que había empezado en la Tierra. Esto le daba la posibilidad de un brillante futuro junto al hombre al que amaba. Así pues, ellos también se fueron de la nave, habiendo dejado de lado ya la posibilidad de ir junto a Susan y Giaal rumbo a la búsqueda de otro planeta colonizable. Aunque eso sí, dudaban en instalar en Bios o en la Tierra. Al final fue el planeta madre quién ganó. De hecho, la oferta del hospital era demasiado tentadora y la proximidad a los padres de ambos decantó la balanza. Prometieron regresar para cuando el bebé de Amatista naciera. La joven alienígena estaba triste por separarse de su hermano. Al igual que él y el momento había llegado. Oficialmente se anunció la partida de esa gran nave. Ya en la terminal de vuelo, prestos para abordar un cohete que llevase a Giaal y a Susan a su asteroide, el SSP-2, la despedida fue muy emotiva, pero los dos presentían que volverían a verse.

-Cuídate mucho, pequeña. – Le pidió él a su hermana, que al igual que el chico permanecía en su apariencia humana. – Y cuida a papá y a mamá…  
-Lo mismo te digo- sonreía ella acariciándole una mejilla. – Ten cuidado hay fuera. Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder.  
-Si hijo, - convino Ann, dirigiéndose también a Susan que estaba respectivamente junto a sus padres y su hermana. – Y tú, cuídale mucho también.  
-Descuida- afirmó la oficial que les pidió a su vez. – Espero que las cosas os sigan yendo tan bien por aquí.

 

Susan también se abrazó a su hermana y Deborah, casi sin poder evitar las lágrimas, le dijo en lo que parecía un cariñoso reproche.

-Parece que te guste estar lejos de nosotros. Siempre hay algún lejano planeta más que explorar. Otra estrella distante que ver.  
-Ya me conoces, yo soy así. – Pudo replicarle su igualmente emocionada hermana para sentenciar. – Pero sabes también que os quiero mucho. Ya verás cómo volveremos a vernos muy pronto Debbie.

 

Su hermana menor asintió, ¡ojalá pudiera contarle tantas cosas! Pero eso era imposible. Por lo menos se consolaba con el pensamiento de que todo iría bien. Al menos eso quería creer y que Susan iba a ser feliz con Giaal. Además, la acababan de ascender a teniente tan pronto como se ofreció voluntaria para la misión. Por ese lado al menos su hermana podía estar satisfecha. No obstante la misma Deborah tenía una tarea muy importante que hacer junto a su grupo de compañeros. Pero era algo más confidencial y oscuro que, desde luego, no se podía publicitar. Siguió conversando un poco con Susan y después se despidió definitivamente de ella junto con sus padres. Al poco tanto la ya teniente segunda Hunter como Giaal, uno de los flamantes responsables médicos de la misión, les dijeron adiós y embarcaron en el cohete, rumbo de nuevo a las estrellas. 

-¡Que el sagrado árbol les guie! - Suspiró Annie con el asentimiento de su esposo.-  
-Sé que estarán bien. – Afirmó Ail abrazando a su mujer.- 

 

Y tras despedirse gentilmente de la familia de la teniente Hunter, se marcharon junto a su hija y Alan. De camino charlaron un rato.

-Ahora que podremos vivir en la Tierra, nos veremos muy a menudo, papá, mamá.- Comentaba Naya tratando de animarles.- Ami fue muy amable al recomendarme. En cuanto ella intervino, en el hospital casi me contrataron sin hacer más preguntas.  
-Es una de las mejores doctoras del mundo. No me sorprende nada. Y sabe lo que nosotros. ¡Que eres un gran médico estelar! - Sonrió Annie.-  
-Es una suerte que estemos tan próximos en nuestros trabajos.- Intervino el novio de la muchacha.-  
-Sí, y esperamos veros a menudo. Vamos a pasar un tiempo en la Tierra y también queremos visitar a tus padres y a tus hermanos, Alan.- Contestó Ail dirigiéndose al muchacho.-  
-Eso seguro. Ellos también tienen muchas ganas de quedar con vosotros. Y creo que el tío Roy les llamó sugiriendo que deberíais hacer una de vuestras celebraciones.  
-¡Ja, ja! –Rio Ail con la cómplice sonrisa de su esposa, cuando contestó más jovialmente.- Desde luego que las fiestas que organizaban tu padre y Roy eran memorables.  
-Pueden contar con nosotros cuando quieran.- Convino Annie.-

Y con esos buenos propósitos se alejaron rumbo a la casa de los dos jóvenes…

 

Por su parte, Sandy y Coraíon, también veían prosperar a buen ritmo su casa, que estaba bastante cerca de la de sus amigos. Los dos contaban ya los escasos días que faltaban para su boda. La muchacha estaba optimista y cada día que pasaba parecía ser más feliz, en esta ocasión nada podría impedirle cumplir su sueño. Al menos eso esperaba, ya que, cuando estaba sola en la intimidad de su apartamento de la nave las dudas la asaltaban. Aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, y para su desgracia se había acostumbrado a sufrir amargas decepciones durante toda su vida. No era de extrañar que en ocasiones se viera asaltada por las dudas pero ella las desterraba rápidamente. En esta ocasión su prometido sabía perfectamente su origen y naturaleza y el propio Coraíon era asimismo una persona excepcional, hijo de una dinastía de luchadores y que junto a su familia tuvo que pagar un alto precio con la pérdida de su hermano menor. No podría haber nadie que comprendiera mejor a la muchacha, y ella a su vez podía fácilmente ponerse en el lugar de su prometido y su familia. Seguro que todo saldría bien. Sandy pensaba también mucho en su madre. Estaba convencida de que para ella este paso tuvo que ser también muy difícil aunque maravilloso y echaba mucho de menos la posibilidad de los consejos que le hubiera podido ofrecer. Echaba asimismo mucho en falta a su padre. Robert seguía en la Tierra y pese a las ofertas de la chica para que se mudase él le respondía que prefería seguir viviendo en el planeta. Al menos era feliz en su trabajo y estaba mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que su querida hija había encontrado la dicha al fin. No obstante quedó en visitarla, ella deseaba también tenerle allí, había muchas cosas de las que quería charlar con él. De todos modos ya no se sentía sola. Ahora, además de su prometido y sus amigas, también se mantenía en contacto con su futura suegra y con la madre de Mazoui, y entre ambas la animaban y la ayudaban mucho en este aspecto. Petz incluso llegó a decirle que, el día en que se casase con su hijo, estaría encantada en confiarle algo que consideraba muy importante. Sin embargo no quiso decir el qué, a pesar de la curiosidad de la muchacha por saberlo. En resumen, Sandy se sentía feliz y ligera de ánimo como no lo estuvo desde antes de la muerte de su madre…solo podía desear que las cosas siguieran así durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo…recordaba con agrado la visita que hacía unos meses les hiciera la madrina de Coraíon. A las dos semanas de recibir el mensaje ésta llegó al asteroide. Allí ambos fueron a recibirla. Nada más aparecer, aquella aparentemente joven chica de pelo castaño recogido en una funcional coleta, vestida eso sí, con elegancia, con una blusa de tonos verdes y un pantalón canela, se abrazó a su ahijado con fuerza.

-¡Cariño, cuanto me alegro de verte!- Exclamó la mujer.-  
-Lo mismo digo, madrina.- Afirmó él tras separarse de ese efusivo saludo.- Mira.- Le indicó de inmediato.- Ésta es mi prometida. Sandy Ann Wallance.

 

La joven aludida se aproximó sonriente y estrechó la mano de aquella recién llegada. Ambas se miraron con sus respectivos ojos verdes e inquisitivos. Sin embargo Sandy percibió algo. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza interior tremenda. Casi amenazaba con inundarla con ella. No obstante esa impresión pasó en un instante tras soltarse las manos del saludo. La morena científica entonces pudo decir, con tono cordial.

-Me alegra mucho conocerla. Coraíon habla mucho de usted…  
-Espero que para bien, querida. De ti desde luego que lo hace…También Petz se me deshecho en elogios hacia tu persona. Tienes que ser una chica realmente especial.

 

La aludida se limitó a sonreír, agradeciendo aquello con un leve asentimiento. Coraíon entonces tomó la maleta de su madrina y les dijo a las dos.

-Vamos a tu hotel. Aunque debiste haber aceptado el quedarte en mi apartamento.  
-No quiero ser una molestia para ti. - Arguyó ella.-  
-Tú nunca eres una molestia. Por cierto, ya le conté a Sandy que eres la mejor repostera del planeta Tierra, aquí, tienes a mi prometida que es la mejor de Bios. ¡Vaya un campeonato que podríais organizar!- Exclamó divertido.-  
-¿Ah sí?- Rio Sandy a su vez en tanto le preguntaba con simpático retintín.- ¿Y quién sería el juez? ¿Tú?..  
-Es una posibilidad.- Afirmó él con desparpajo haciendo que las dos mujeres se rieran. Más si cabe cuando agregó.- Me comería todas vuestras tartas y declararía un empate.  
-Tienes mucha cara. ¿Lo sabías? –Le susurró melosamente su pareja.-  
-Ya de niño él y su hermano se comían ellos solos una tarta entera. Una vez se dieron tal atracón que les entró dolor de barriga.- Declaró Makoto.-

 

Aunque Sandy se fijó en que ahora su prometido no se reía. Estaba serio, fue escuchar el recuerdo de su hermano y su semblante cambió. Su madrina lo vio enseguida también, y añadió más apenada.

-Quizás te resulte duro todavía, lo siento cariño.  
-No, no es eso. - Se apresuró a decir el chico que, visiblemente más animado, le comentó.- Es que he recordado una sorpresa que te pienso dar en cuanto bajemos a Bios. Ya lo verás, te gustará.

 

Makoto asintió, y de este modo fue a hospedarse, dejando allí su equipaje. Al poco rato los chicos cumplieron con su labor de guías y la llevaron por el asteroide, dejando la visita al planeta para el día siguiente. Y, en efecto, cuando Coraíon y su prometida llevaron a su invitada a la superficie del planeta lo primero que hicieron fue mostrarla aquella avenida que estaba en construcción. La veterana Guerrera Júpiter no pudo evitar las lágrimas al leer el cartel que indicaba, el nombre de su desaparecido ahijado en cuya memoria se bautizaría.

-Es verdad… me ha gustado mucho. Cariño, ¡me has hecho muy feliz! - Pudo decir la emocionada mujer que se abrazó a Coraíon.- Siempre será recordado. Es lo menos que se merecía.

 

Sandy les contempló emocionada a su vez. Le apenaba no haber conocido al hermano de su prometido. De seguro tuvo que ser un gran chico. Gran cantidad de gente le había querido mucho y le recordaban aun con gran afecto. Después de eso, y al día siguiente, quedaron en el piso de la propia científica. Allí, las dos mujeres decidieron hacer el deseo del muchacho realidad. Mano a mano se dispusieron a preparar una tarta muy especial…

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le decía Coraíon a su pareja.- Mi madrina tiene la mejor cadena de pastelerías y floristerías del planeta. La Flowers & Flavours.  
-¿Esa cadena es tuya?- Se sorprendió la joven, admitiendo con entusiasmo.- En la Tierra cuando podía iba a comprar allí. Las tartas eran deliciosas y estaban hechas de forma tradicional, y las flores preciosas. He oído que pensabais expandiros a este planeta.  
-Sí, es algo que llevo considerando un tiempo…- Declaró la interpelada.- Aunque tendré que pensarlo.- Remachó poniéndose el delantal.-  
-Hazlo. Tendrías mucha clientela.- La animó Sandy que ya lo tenía puesto.-  
-Bueno… y hasta podría ofrecerte un puesto como gerente. Si no recuerdo mal, tú ya tenías una tarta con tu nombre. ¿Verdad?...- Inquirió Makoto.-  
-Es cierto, ¡ja, ja!- se rio su interlocutora recordando.- La hice con Ginger, una muchacha realmente encantadora. Entre las dos preparamos la tarta de bodas de Amatista y Leval. Ahora no sé qué habrá sido de esa chica. Se marchó de vuelta a la Tierra según creo…  
-Bueno, pues ahora te toca hacer una coproducción conmigo.- Sonrió su contertulia guiñándola un ojo para arengar.- ¿Comenzamos?

 

Sandy asintió con entusiasmo. Así, las dos comenzaron a sacar ingredientes. Mezclaron algunos tras batir unos huevos y amasar la pasta de harina. Tras colocar una base de bizcocho usaron chocolate y nata para ir alfombrando sucesivos pisos. Rematando la tarta con crema de vainilla y arándanos. Durante la preparación se fueron dando sugerencias y consejos mutuos sobre tal o cual punto de horneado o qué ingredientes colocar primero. Coraíon se pasaba de vez en cuando y al mejor estilo de su difunto hermano menor, preguntaba no sin guasa.

-¿Va a estar esa tarta ya? Tengo hambre…  
-¡Anda ya, gamberro! - Le amonestaba jocosamente su madrina.- Lárgate y déjanos trabajar…

 

Sandy se rio y el chico al cabo de un rato de bromear con ellas las dejó a su aire. Lo cierto es que ambas mujeres se coordinaban a la perfección Estaba claro que, como dos grandes reposteras, se comprendían muchas veces sin usar palabras. Aunque cuando se quedaron solas, Makoto decidió ser franca y le comentó a esa encantadora muchacha, empleando un tono de más seriedad.

-Verás. No sé si mi ahijado te lo habrá dicho. Pero además de mujer de negocios y de la madrina de Cory, soy una Guerrera de la Justicia. La Guerrera Júpiter.

 

Su interlocutora la observó sorprendida. De hecho su novio le había contado cosas de su familia, ella misma habló con Petz, pero nada le explicaron sobre la madrina del chico. Solo que era una mujer estupenda, y muy buena cocinera. ¡Ni tan siquiera le dijeron que era la creadora y dueña de esa prestigiosa firma!

-No, no lo sabía.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Lo imaginaba. Bueno, creí que debía decírtelo.- Afirmó su interlocutora en tanto metía esa tarta al horno y calculaba.- Unos treinta o treinta y cinco minutos.  
-Bueno. También hay cosas sobre mí que usted no sabe, supongo.- Pudo decir Sandy, algo envarada ahora.-  
-Sé que eres huérfana.- Dijo Makoto añadiendo con tono solidario.- Lo mismo que yo. Perdí a mis padres siendo una niña, en un accidente. Sé lo que es eso.  
-Lo siento mucho.- Fue la consternada réplica de la muchacha.-  
-Me fijé en las fotos que tienes a la entrada de tu piso. – Comentó la madrina de Coraíon, conjeturando de seguido.- Imagino que esas dos personas eran tus padres. ¿Verdad?  
-Mi padre vive aún, está en la Tierra, trabaja en la Masters Corporation. Tengo muchas ganas de que venga a Bios a pasar tiempo conmigo pero le cuesta mucho dejar la su casa allí.- Le contó ella, remachando de un modo más sombrío.- Fue mi madre la que murió…

 

Makoto miró a la chica fijamente y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ésta para decirle con tono afectuoso y comprensivo.

-Escucha Sandy. No te preocupes. No estoy aquí para hacer de evaluadora tuya ni nada por el estilo. No tienes que contarme nada que no desees. Créeme cuando te digo que he visto muchas cosas y librado muchas batallas. Es poco lo que puede llegar a sorprenderme a estas alturas. Todo cuanto sé es que mi ahijado te quiere muchísimo y que mi amiga Petz y mi amigo Zafiro te consideran como a una hija. Y ahora comprendo el porqué.

 

La aludida asintió despacio bajando por unos instantes la mirada, sin embargo enseguida la elevó de nuevo para sostener la de su contertulia y responder con tono apurado.

-Es usted muy amable. Pero creo que si debo decirle algo respecto a mi madre…

 

Y con el gesto atento de su contertulia, la chica se atrevió a confesar…

-Ella era una súcubos, vino del Infierno. Y yo he heredado parte de su genética.  
-Sí, lo sé.- Afirmó Makoto para asombro de la joven, aunque antes de que ésta pudiera añadir nada, fue la sailor quién le aseguró.- Nadie me lo ha dicho. Pero conozco al ahijado de mi amiga Minako. Y tienes la misma aura que él. Puedo sentirla muy bien. Por eso te repito, lo que nuestra princesa siempre nos decía. No es el exterior de una persona lo que cuenta, es su corazón. Y el tuyo es bondadoso. Creo que te has ganado el derecho a ser feliz y a hacer dichoso a Coraíon. Y ahora que te he conocido regresaré muy contenta a la Tierra. Porque estoy segura de que lo lograrás.

 

Ahora Sandy estaba entre atónita y emocionada. Apenas si pudo decir.

-Muchas gracias...yo… significa mucho que alguien como tú me diga eso…mi padre me contó desde que era niña las hazañas de unas hermosas guerreras que llevaban un lazo al pecho y minifaldas. Decía que eran las justicieras. Pero también me explicó que mi madre, antes de que yo naciera, le contaba cosas acerca de otras guerreras mucho más poderosas aún. Contra las que ni ella deseaba enfrentarse. Y esas eráis tú…y tus compañeras…  
-Así es- le sonrió Makoto con jovialidad, afirmando con un suspiro.- Pero de eso hacen ya bastantes años, querida.  
-¿Acaso vosotras sois como los de mi raza? ¿No envejecéis?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Envejecemos si, como tú o los tuyos, pero a un ritmo muy lento. Casi tan despacio como los propios demonios. - Le aclaró su contertulia.-

 

Ahora Sandy se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, suspirando a su vez y entrelazando sus manos para dejar reposar su barbilla y sentenciar.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que me preocupan. Quizás yo tarde mucho en envejecer, pero no mi prometido…

 

Makoto asintió solidariamente y tras sentarse al lado de la joven, le confesó.

-Esa es una de las razones, entre otras, por las que ninguna de nosotras, excepto una y por causas de fuerza mayor, nos hemos casado. Tenemos una misión que cumplir en esta vida. No podemos emparejarnos dado que al final mantendremos nuestra juventud por muchísimo tiempo. A veces cuando veo a los padres de Coraíon o a otros amigos, me entristece que ellos si acusen el paso de los años. Pero tu caso es diferente. Puedes amar y ser correspondida, y un día tendrás hijos y les querrás y ellos a ti. Si quieres un consejo disfruta ahora de lo que la vida te ofrece y olvida lo demás. Ya has penado bastante sin merecerlo.

 

Sandy la miraba sorprendida y llena de admiración. Aquella mujer era muy sabia, le recordaba a Petz. Estaba claro que eran grandes amigas y que tenían mucho mundo. Simplemente asintió sonriente y musitó.

-Gracias. Tienes razón. Lo haré…

 

Entonces e inopinadamente Makoto tornó su expresión risueña por otra alarmada y exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza al recordar...

-¡La tarta!...

 

Las dos corrieron al horno y lo apagaron, quizás algo chamuscada pero indemne en lo esencial sacaron el pastel… después celebraron una gran merienda para regocijo de Coraíon que dio cuenta de buena parte de esa tarta entre las risas de su prometida y su madrina. Desde luego si le pareció que estaba algo chamuscada no lo comentó. De este modo y tras unos días más Makoto se marchó, alegre de que al menos su ahijado hubiera encontrado a esa maravillosa muchacha.

-Bueno. Ahora solo me resta prepárame para el momento de la verdad.- Suspiró cuando ya en la nave, se dirigía a la Tierra.-

 

Así las cosas, Leval regresó una tarde de la base a su casa en la nave. Amatista todavía no estaba, llegaría del laboratorio dentro de una hora calculaba él, tenía suficiente tiempo. Pasado ese plazo su esposa volvió puntualmente del trabajo. Al entrar se encontró con la mesa puesta y una cena que su marido había preparado. La verdad es que al chico se le daba bien cocinar. Lo había aprendido en la academia para las pruebas de supervivencia y tuvo ocasión de ir perfeccionando algo la técnica. Su mujer sonrió contemplando el buen aspecto que presentaban los platos y Leval la saludó con un beso y la invitó a sentarse afirmando casi con tono de excusa.

\- Espero que te guste, he tenido poco tiempo.  
\- Es perfecto, gracias cariño. Pero, ¿qué celebramos? - Se sorprendió ella.-

 

A decir verdad no recordaba ninguna fecha en especial, pese a esforzarse por imaginar cualquier evento posible entre ambos. Desde luego no quería meter la pata y herir los sentimientos de su esposo. Aunque éste la alivió enseguida cuando declaró, piropeándola con desenfado.

-¿Acaso tenemos que celebrar algo?, eres mi mujercita querida. Eso ya es bastante celebración.   
-Te quiero...- declaró la agasajada no sin alivio mientras comenzaba a cenar, añadiendo de inmediato con admiración. - ¡Oye, esto está muy bueno!...

 

Cuando terminaron la cena, Leval se levantó y trajo el postre, llevaba una bandeja con su correspondiente tapadera de metal, la dejó en la mesa y Amatista la observó con curiosidad.

\- Vamos, levanta la tapa,- le pidió él agregando con misterio. - A ver si te gusta, es un postre de mi invención. Me ha costado bastante…  
\- No me digas. ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a ser repostero? - Inquirió ella con una sonrisita. - ¿Es que Sandy y la tía Petz te han dado clases?  
\- Bueno, con una chica tan dulce como tú, es irremediable que me interese por la repostería.- Sonrió Leval añadiendo con afecto. - Mira a ver si te gusta.  
-A ver qué pinta tiene. - Replicó ella.- 

 

La muchacha levantó la tapa muy halagada por el cumplido y a la vez llena de curiosidad, cuando vio el interior, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Dentro de la bandeja había una llave. Amatista la empuñó desconcertada y le preguntó a Leval con mucho interés.

\- ¿Para qué es esta llave?  
\- Para abrir nuestra casa - respondió su esposo agregando con un tinte burlón. - ¿Cómo podríamos entrar sino?  
-¿La casa de Bios? - Inquirió Amatista entusiasmada. Leval asintió sonriente, ella se levantó y le abrazó queriendo saber con alborozo. - ¿Cuándo te la han dado?   
\- Coraíon me la mandó por transporte regular,- explicó él con satisfacción. - Me ha dicho que cuando queramos podremos mudarnos.  
-¡Soy tan feliz...ya podremos preparar la habitación para el niño! - Afirmó su interlocutora que se tocó el vientre, bastante abultado ya. Después tomó una mano de su marido y se la puso en él mientras le comentaba llena de alegría. - Ya quedan sólo dos meses para que salga de cuentas. Tengo muchas ganas y a la vez estoy un poco asustada...  
\- Pero cariño.- La animó Leval. - No hay razón para que estés preocupada. Naya, cuando te reconoció antes de irse a la Tierra, y su sustituta, la doctora Pentiel, han dicho que todo va perfectamente.  
\- Si, lo sé.- Asintió su esposa más tranquila aunque deseando con voz queda. - Pero tengo tantas ganas de darte un hijo fuerte y sano como tú y todos tus antepasados...como mis padres y los suyos...  
\- Claro que lo harás y será mejor que todos nosotros, ¡ya lo verás! - Le aseguró él que, para quitarle hierro añadió. - Mi padre me contó que mi madre tenía también esa preocupación.  
\- Y ella lo consiguió.- Sonrió Amatista añadiendo acto seguido - no he conocido a nadie que sea como tú. – Tras lo cual se permitió bromear. - Y no lo digo sólo por...- miró bajo el mantel y ambos se rieron de forma cómplice. -

 

Después de cenar ambos se sentaron en el sofá y vieron una película, cada vez tenían más ganas de pasar veladas tranquilas. Desde luego no echaban para nada de menos los sobresaltos y las aventuras. Amatista se sorprendía día a día de la faceta hogareña de su esposo. Casi le parecía algo irreal. Le había visto luchando como súper guerrero y como piloto militar, recordaba incluso aquellos años para ella ahora tan lejanos, cuando eran vecinos en la Tierra e iba a estudiar con él. Siempre que entraba en la habitación de Leval el entorno le había transmitido que era ordenado y metódico para todo lo que hacía. De hecho, ella misma tenía que tomar ejemplo de lo bien que dejaba la casa y de cómo hacía las limpiezas y otras tareas domésticas. Hablaban de eso en tanto veían una película sin mucha trascendencia.

-Eres todo un amo de casa. ¡He sabido elegir muy bien! – reía la muchacha. –  
-Desde que éramos pequeños, a Kerria y a mí nos educaron para saber cuidarnos y apañarnos con estas cosas.- Repuso él.- Mi madre fue muy estricta en eso.  
-No sé yo si tu hermana tendrá tanta maña como tú. – Comentó la muchacha.-

 

Aunque también recordaba que al poco de conocer a la hermana de su esposo e ir a su cuarto siempre lo tenía muy buen puesto y ordenado. 

-Bueno, Ky ha sido siempre algo más movida. Ya la conoces, pero cuando nos tocaba ayudar en casa los dos lo hacíamos y cada uno de nosotros éramos capaces de hacer de todo, desde poner lavadoras hasta cocinar. Pero la cocina desde luego se me daba mejor a mí.  
\- Ya lo veo. - Declaró su mujer que no necesitaba que se lo jurasen. – Aunque yo para eso soy más desastre. Mi madre me enseñó algunas cosas pero siempre fui muy vaga. – Admitió no sin un cierto rubor. -  
-Para ser alguien tan perezosa no lo has hecho mal. - La animó él, enumerando para satisfacción de la chica. – Estás a punto de terminar tu carrera, trabajas en el laboratorio, vas a tener un bebé y me ayudas en casa. Eso contando con la última actuación que hiciste en la Tierra con el grupo.  
-Eso es porque el hombre al que yo amo me dio muy buen ejemplo. – Le susurró ella en tanto le besaba en una mejilla. – No puedo desmerecer…

 

En ese instante Amatista lanzó una pequeña exclamación, llevándose la mano a la barriga. Leval la observó con algo de inquietud.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber mirándola concernido. –  
-Si- se apresuró a sonreír su esposa. – Ha sido una patadita, toca. – Le pidió tras asir una de sus manos y hacérsela poner sobre su vientre. –

 

Leval sonrió encantado, notaba con claridad como algo ahí dentro se movía, con un jocoso tono de humor le comentó a su esposa.

-¡Espero que no sea que la cena te haya sentado mal!

 

Su mujer se rio por la ocurrencia y él la secundó. Tras permanecer acurrucados durante un rato decidieron dejar aquella película, ambos estaban cansados y se fueron a dormir...Al día siguiente el muchacho se incorporó junto a Mazoui a su puesto en la base. Su amigo le dijo a Leval que tenía que comentarle algo importante. Éste escuchó atentamente mientras su primo hablaba.

\- Satory y yo hemos pensado mucho estos últimos meses y hemos decidido que queremos irnos a la Tierra,- le reveló Mazoui - voy a pedir el traslado.  
\- ¡Vaya!,- suspiró Leval afirmando con pesar. - Todos os vais, ¡que solos nos vamos a quedar aquí!, ¿cuándo quieres pedirlo?  
\- La verdad, hoy mismo - respondió su interlocutor -...esperaba que tú estuvieses presente.  
\- Yo, ¿para qué? - Se sorprendió Leval. -  
\- Quiero a alguien que me avale y me gustaría que fueses tú.- Sonrió su primo. -  
\- Claro que sí, por mí encantado, aunque no creo que lo necesites. Y ya sabes que me apena mucho que os vayáis.  
\- A mí también, te lo aseguro. - Le confesó sinceramente Mazoui, añadiendo no obstante con igual talante. - Pero tanto Satory como yo deseamos volver a la Tierra con nuestros allegados y labrarnos nuestro futuro allí. Además. Deseo estar cerca de mi familia y de la de ella.  
\- Os comprendo bien, Amatista y yo hemos decidido vivir aquí, en Bios. Aunque entiendo que vosotros prefiráis la Tierra. Pero de todas formas, sería mejor que acudieras a un oficial superior para que te avalase. - Le recomendó Leval. -  
\- No te preocupes, esto va por recomendaciones de oficiales valorados por el alto mando. Y tu nombre está en primera fila. No te pongas triste, ¡ya vendremos a veros! Sobre todo cuando nazca vuestro hijo. Con los padres que tiene seguro que va a ser alguien fuera de serie.- Le aseguró su primo con renovado ánimo. -  
\- Eso es muy halagador, ¡entonces vamos! - Instó Leval esbozando una sonrisa. -

 

Durante la charla llegaron a la oficina de Freejar. Éste a su vez se brindó para acompañarles al despacho de Zorton. Una vez allí, todos firmes esperaron a que el comandante les hablara.

\- He leído su petición, mayor - declaró el comandante dirigiéndose a Mazoui con ese tono seco y objetivo que en él era lo más cercano a un cumplido cuando añadió. - Me parece que un oficial como usted es difícilmente reemplazable, pero si es lo que desea tramitaré su petición a mis superiores...  
\- Muchas gracias señor - repuso el muchacho. -  
\- Señor,- terció Freejar - ¿Podría pedirle que recomendase al teniente Malden para reemplazar al mayor O ‘Brian?  
\- Mayor, el teniente Malden es demasiado joven aun,- repuso Zorton que añadió a modo de argumento más consistente. - Acaba de ascender, hay muchos oficiales que tienen más antigüedad. Aunque me gustaría, en eso no puedo ayudarle.  
\- Lo comprendo señor,- admitió Leval - hace poco que he ascendido, eso es cierto.  
\- Es usted un buen oficial, no se preocupe, ascenderá deprisa.- Le replicó su superior con un tono bastante amable para provenir de él al rematar. – Ocasiones no le faltarán.  
\- Gracias por su atención, señor. Ahora sólo me queda presentar mi propia solicitud de traslado.- Terció Freejar sorprendiendo a su comandante y a los muchachos. -  
-¿Usted también? - Inquirió éste agregando con resignación. - Bueno, me voy a quedar sin mis mejores oficiales. Pierda cuidado, tramitaré también su petición. A propósito, ¿cómo están su mujer y sus hijos? - Se permitió preguntar con lo que parecía un cortés e incluso amistoso interés. -  
-Muy bien, gracias señor.- Contestó escueta pero agradecidamente el interpelado para interesarse a su vez. - ¿Y su familia?  
\- Bien, muchas gracias. En la Tierra, aunque quién sabe. Puede que yo mismo les siga a ustedes y regrese. En el fondo les comprendo. Se echa de menos el hogar. - Confesó Zorton con un talante muy cercano para lo que era su costumbre.- Y ya son muchos años apartado de él…

 

El comandante entonces firmó en unos cuantos papeles y se los dio a Freejar en tanto le indicaba.

-Aquí tiene, ponga su solicitud y la haré llegar a los mandos. Si no desean nada más.- Todos negaron con la cabeza y su comandante movió indolentemente una de sus manos para sentenciar. -Entonces pueden retirarse...

 

Todos saludaron y se marcharon del despacho, Freejar le dijo a Leval con algo de malestar e incluso decepción.

\- Lo siento muchacho, he hecho lo posible. Por cierto, no le hemos solicitado tu traslado a Bios al Comandante.  
\- Otro día señor,- sonrió Leval - creo que por hoy le hemos agobiado con demasiadas peticiones y no hay que abusar de su amabilidad.  
\- Sí claro, yo también creo que el viejo estaba hoy demasiado contento y eso siempre me mosquea. Temo que quiera ligar conmigo. Ya sabéis lo atractivo que soy.

 

Y tras las consabidas risas de sus interlocutores retomaron un poco la seriedad cuando Leval conjeturó.

\- Será porque finalmente ha podido volver a ver a su familia.   
\- Si, - convino Mazoui afirmando.- No es mala persona, pero estaba muy amargado, seguramente creyó que jamás les volvería a ver.  
\- La vida es así chicos. Y ahora que tú Malden, vas a tener un hijo, lo comprenderás.- Declaró el mayor.-  
\- Si señor.- Admitió el aludido.- Ya empiezo a hacerme una idea.

 

Realmente se percataba hasta qué punto eran importantes sus seres queridos. Cuando fueron tragados por aquel agujero y se perdieron en el espacio cada uno a bordo de la gran nave encajó aquello como pudo. Durante muchos meses creyeron que jamás retornarían a ver a sus allegados. Ahora, muchos de los que participaron en aquel viaje habían vuelto o deseaban retornar al planeta madre. No obstante tanto él como su mujer habían decidido ser pioneros en un nuevo mundo. Suspiró, aquella sería otra aventura. Menos mal que esos dioses habían dejado de incordiarles. Pensaba en eso cuando la ruda voz del mayor le sacó de esas meditaciones.

-Bueno, basta ya de cháchara, ¡vamos a mover el culo que hay trabajo!,- repuso Freejar recobrando su brusco tono habitual. -  
\- Antes de que os vayáis, gracias por apoyarme,- les dijo Mazoui que se dirigió particularmente al mayor para declarar. - Winston, has sido muy amable...  
-¡Venga ya!,- espetó éste con fingida severidad. - Es para perderte de vista de una vez, me distraes demasiado a este chico...  
\- ¡Ya, me imaginaba que sería por algo de eso! - se rio Mazoui mientras contestaba. - Bueno, de todas formas gracias. Luego nos vemos Leval.- Se despidió alejándose por otro corredor hacia su sección. –  
-Bueno. Ahí va un buen tipo. - Comentó el mayor aseverando.- Y dentro de poco será mi turno. ¡Oh sí!, hogar dulce hogar…  
\- Señor,- le dijo Leval a Freejar cambiando de tema o incluso a propósito de lo que su superior acababa de decir. - ¿Sabe que ya nos han dado las llaves de nuestra casa en el planeta?  
\- Me alegro por vosotros, oye. No te he preguntado, ¡qué torpeza la mía! ¿Cómo está tú mujer?, ¿cómo lo lleva? - Se interesó el mayor, esta vez sin disimular un modo cordial. -  
\- Muy bien muchas gracias, verá, me gustaría pedirle. - Leval pareció dudar aunque al fin se decidió a exponer lo que quería dando un buen rodeo. - Tenemos que decorar la casa y ya hemos elegido los muebles y demás, pero debemos llevarlos y Amatista estaría muy contenta si yo le ayudase a ponerlos. Sobre todo porque con su estado no puede hacer esfuerzos.  
-¿Quieres un permiso, muchacho? - Inquirió Freejar mirándole con los ojos entornados. Leval asintió algo tímidamente y su superior añadió con un gruñido. - ¿Pues porqué rayos no me lo pides? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando llegaste a mi sección? ¡Ve al grano!  
\- Tiene razón, lo siento, ¿me puede dar un par de días? - Le pidió el chico. -  
\- Claro que te los puedo dar, y lo haré o Elise me arrestará a mí. Habla mucho con tu mujer. Seguro que a estas alturas tu esposa ya le habrá contado lo de vuestra casa. Tómate mejor tres días, trataré de apañármelas sin ti ¡y qué demonios! , me tengo que ir acostumbrando. Mi traslado no tardará en llegar.  
\- Muchas gracias.- Sonrió el muchacho agregando complacido. - Amatista se alegrará mucho. Y por supuesto que esperamos que ustedes vengan a cenar cuando estemos instalados.  
\- Puedes contar con ello. Pero eso del permiso será mañana,- respondió Freejar tratando de mantener su tono iracundo. - ¡Ahora ve a ganarte el sueldo!, apáñate una escuadrilla y date una vuelta por el planeta.  
\- A la orden.- Respondió de inmediato Leval que saludó dirigiéndose después hacia su zona de despegue a llamar a los pilotos bajo su mando.-

 

Freejar se sonrió satisfecho mientras le veía alejarse, seguro que Elise aprobaría su gesto. 

-Tenemos que cuidar a estos muchachos. - Se decía sin dejar de sonreír, aunque con una nostalgia que se esforzaba por controlar.- Son realmente excepcionales… ¡ah! les echaré de menos…será difícil encontrar a alguien a quién se le pueda tomar el pelo de esta forma…

 

Por su parte Leval salió en misión por el planeta, todo estaba en orden y a él le alegró ver la atmósfera cada vez más densa y azul. Cuando volvió, Freejar le autorizó a tomarse ya su permiso. Sin perder tiempo regresó a casa y encontró a su esposa enfrascada en la febril tarea de ir empaquetando cosas. El muchacho le dijo que no se esforzase en demasía, que él mismo se encargaría del traslado y así lo hizo. Los muebles fueron embarcados en una nave de transporte y llegaron al planeta en pocas horas. Leval y Amatista partieron en otra nave. Al llegar, y fiel a su palabra, el chico se ocupó de sacar los muebles y colocarlos, pese a que algunos de ellos tenían mucho volumen y pesaban bastante, pero para él eso no era problema. En poco tiempo y con su velocidad limpió toda la casa, los servicios de luz, agua y demás comodidades ya habían sido instalados. Amatista estaba radiante de felicidad, con presteza y los ademanes heredados de su propia madre le indicaba a su marido donde poner las cosas. Cuando éste concluyó a su satisfacción, se abrazó a él y ambos danzaron por el salón de su recién estrenada casa. Leval dejó a su mujer sobre el sofá con cuidado, luego miró por la ventana y vio con asombro que estaba lloviendo.

-¡Mira, llueve! - Señaló admirado - hasta ahora no había visto algo así en el planeta.  
\- Desde luego Sandy, Penélope y Satory han hecho un gran trabajo.- Sonrió Amatista mirando nostálgicamente por la ventana. - Ojalá que Penélope y Tracer estén bien. Lo mismo que todos los demás que se han marchado. - Les recordó con añoranza, hacía más de dos meses que se habían ido. -  
\- Lo estarán.- Aseguró Leval confiando con ella. - Espero que nos den noticias pronto. Mazoui y Satory también se irán y Freejar y su familia.- Entonces le contó a su esposa lo ocurrido en el despacho de Zorton. -  
\- ¡Ésta Satory! No me lo había dicho pero algo notaba yo.- Suspiró Amatista que agregó también con un poso de tristeza. – Y también Winston y Elise, con sus hijos. Con lo buenos amigos que son.  
\- Bueno, cada uno tiene que buscar su felicidad allá donde crea mejor. – Declaró filosóficamente su esposo. -  
\- Lo sé- convino ella con ese mismo tinte apenado. – Pero les quiero mucho a todos ellos y me apena que se vayan tan lejos.  
\- Pero las comunicaciones son cada vez mejores y siempre tendremos ocasión para vernos de nuevo. – La animó él que rememoró.- Ahora comprendo mejor a nuestros padres cuando nos fuimos en la SSP-1. Y eso que entonces podríamos habernos separado para siempre.  
\- Tienes razón - admitió la muchacha que, acariciando su vientre pudo confesar. – Mi madre también la tenía. Ahora entiendo lo que significa separarse de alguien tan querido como un hijo o una hija. Es como si desde que comenzara el embarazo las cosas se hubieran clarificado mucho para mí en todos los sentidos.- Suspiró añadiendo en tanto admiraba las vistas al jardín y centraba la atención en sus flores de jazmín. – 

 

Su esposo no dijo nada, solo asintió despacio, ambos se mantuvieron contemplando la lluvia caer y salpicar los cristales de la ventana.

\- Esto cada vez se parece más a nuestra casa - declaró entonces él tratando de desviar el tema. -  
\- ¡Es nuestra casa, cariño!... ¡nuestra y de nuestro hijo! - declaró Amatista con orgullo y felicidad. –

 

Y la muchacha junto a su esposo disfrutó de ese momento de calma. Con las lámparas apagadas viendo caer la lluvia, sólo les iluminaban las luces indirectas del alumbrado nocturno exterior.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo.- Suspiró Leval - pero por suerte me quedan otros dos de permiso. Por cierto. Invité a Freejar y a su familia a cenar en cuanto tengamos la casa a punto.- Sonrió levemente para afirmar divertido.- No te preocupes, cocinaré yo.  
\- Te ayudaré un poco. Tampoco soy tan mala en la cocina.- Sonrió la muchacha, añadiendo con jovialidad y aprobación.- Has hecho muy bien. ¡Qué menos para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros!  
\- Si, y podremos pasar una velada agradable. Como esta tarde, mirando llover. La verdad es que apenas si puedo creerlo.- Comentó él regresando a su anterior tema de conversación.- ¡Cuanta paz se respira aquí!  
\- Es muy hermosa la lluvia, echaba de menos algo así. Aunque en la nave a veces llueve no es como en un planeta. Y esto es tan bonito…Me apetece quedarme aquí viendo caer el agua. Hacía mucho que no veía una lluvia como ésta.- Le dijo ella con voz queda. - Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me molestaba que lloviese porque no podía salir a jugar, ahora, en cambio, me parece algo maravilloso.  
\- A mí siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, me parece muy romántica, sobre todo si estoy contigo. - Le susurró él abrazándola por detrás. -  
\- Y un día, podremos decirle a nuestro hijo que nosotros contemplamos la primera lluvia atmosférica de Bios esperándole a él. El mismo día en que estrenamos nuestro hogar.

 

Su marido asintió y los dos se quedaron contemplando caer aquella suave cortina de agua. ¡Amatista deseaba tanto tener a su hijo y criarlo en su nuevo mundo! , además sentía que algo les unía a su futuro bebé y a ella con el planeta. Así pasaron unos días, por supuesto que la pareja invitó al matrimonio Freejar a cenar. En esta ocasión vinieron sin los niños que estaban pasando unos días en la Tierra con sus abuelos. Winston vino vestido de paisano luciendo un blanco traje que contrastaba con su oscuro rostro, aunque le hacía quedar muy elegante. Su mujer se atavió con un vestido rojo realmente bonito. Amatista sonrió al reconocer la firma Deveraux. Elise quedó encantada cuando su anfitriona le reveló que esa gran diseñadora era su madre. Además le prometió que hablaría con ella para que le enviase algún nuevo modelito. La mujer de Freejar, realmente encantada, se dirigió a su esposo en tanto comenzaban a cenar.

-Después de esto Winston, más te vale cuidar a este chico. Al menos en tanto seas su superior directo.  
-A tus órdenes, cariño. - Pudo replicar no sin sorna él, haciendo reír a todos.-  
\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Afirmó Amatista mirando muy agradecida a esa mujer tan amable para declarar.- Has sido como una hermana mayor para mí, me has dado tantos consejos que, no sé cómo darte las gracias.

 

Llegada a este punto incluso se emocionó, la propia Elise le tomó de una mano y le sonrió afirmando con tono cordial y afectuoso.

-Eres una chica estupenda y vas a ser una madre magnífica. Tenlo por seguro. Formaréis una maravillosa familia.  
-Sí, eres una dama de primera. ¡Hasta has logrado meter en vereda a este alcornoque! - Terció Freejar con su característico humor socarrón, para desdramatizar aquello, cosa que consiguió.-

 

Leval quiso decir algo pero su superior evidentemente no se lo permitió. Se le anticipó afirmando no sin deleite.

-Por cierto, la cena está exquisita. ¿Acaso ha sido la señora de la casa a quién debemos agradecerle este manjar?  
-No- sonrió Amatista negando con la cabeza a la par que aclaraba.- Ayudé un poco pero casi todo lo hizo mi marido.  
\- Eso es lo que llamo yo un esposo dedicado.- Intervino Elise con una sonrisa de aprobación.-  
\- Cierto. - Convino el mayor afirmando sin pudor.- La carne en su punto, la guarnición de champiñones, patatas y guisantes, deliciosa. ¡Vaya!. Me equivoqué contigo, hijo. ¡Tendría que haberte destinado a la cantina!  
-Muchas gracias señor…creo. - Pudo replicar al fin el azorado chico en medio de las carcajadas del resto.-  
\- No me llames señor en tu casa. - Le indicó su jefe tan pronto dejó de reír, para afirmar.- Aquí el señor eres tú.  
\- Y la señora, tu esposa. - Remachó Elise pidiéndole a su interlocutor.- Cuídala siempre bien. Y por nada del mundo te vuelvas tan gruñón como éste viejo cascarrabias que tengo por marido. - Sentenció jocosamente mirando a Winston.-

 

Aunque el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros con cara de no haber roto un plato, para provocar más risas entre los comensales. Y así transcurrió la velada. Tras despedirse el matrimonio Freejar los jóvenes esposos ordenaron un poco la cocina y no tardaron en irse a dormir. Por supuesto su superior le dio a Leval permiso para acudir más tarde al día siguiente. Se justificó alegando que no tuvo más remedio cuando Elise se lo ordenó. De todos modos Winston estuvo encantado de hacerlo, aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura. De ese modo la pareja de recién casados y futuros padres se afanaban en poner el lavaplatos en tanto departían animadamente, aun sonriendo tras recordar esa cena.

-Son una pareja estupenda.- Sonreía Leval.-  
-Les voy a echar muchísimo de menos.- Convino su mujer que entonces, recordó.- ¡Ah! El otro día me llegó un mensaje de Ginger…  
-¿Ginger? ¿Cómo le va?- Quiso saber Leval, que también apreciaba bastante a esa muchacha.-  
-Debió de confundir la dirección IP de nuestra casa, me llegó hará dos días. Con todo el ajetreo de la casa apenas si pude verlo esta mañana. Decía que se ha embarcado con su hijo Dean en el SSP-2.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo iba a decir!- Repuso su atónito esposo para añadir.- Según me contaste Giaal logró regenerarle las piernas. Aunque pese a ello, creía que aquella experiencia tan traumática le habían quitado las ganas de viajar más por el espacio.  
\- Según me explicaba quería labrarse un provenir por sí misma. Ha puesto otra cafetería en la nave y desea ver que tal es el mundo al que se dirigen. Si le gusta me comentaba que quizás se instalaría allí con el niño. ¡Ojalá le vaya muy bien, igual que nuestros otros amigos!   
-Sí, eso deseo yo también. - Le susurró su esposo abrazándola suavemente por detrás.- Son todos unas personas magníficas.

 

Y así quedaron durante un rato, luego terminaron de recoger y se dispusieron a dormir. Los mismos dioses, a pesar a no intervenir últimamente, observaban a esa pareja con suma atención. Cada vez mostraban mayor interés e incluso asombro por aquellas criaturas aparentemente tan frágiles y atrasadas. 

-Realmente son unos seres muy extraños. Capaces de sorprendernos incluso a nosotros.- Admitió Dialen.-  
-Sí, cuanto más les observo menos les comprendo.- Convino Buruk llevándose una de sus grandes manos a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.-  
-Pues creo que después de todo lo que hemos visto ha llegado el momento de intervenir.- Declaró Zoen.-  
-Convendría entonces avisar al señor Georcael.- Afirmó Redan.-

 

Zoen asintió y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sin embargo éste pareció saberlo de antemano puesto que no se hizo esperar, su sillón apareció junto a ella y Dialen para estupor de ambos. Buruk y Soa miraron también sorprendidos la aparición de su dios superior, aunque Redan si parecía haberle estado aguardando.

-¿Deseabas verme Zoen?, pues aquí estoy - declaró él. -  
\- Mi señor,- contestó humildemente ella. - Creo que he descubierto donde está el Mensajero. Sólo tengo una duda de dónde puede ser exactamente. Debemos hacer que se manifieste para asegurarnos y tengo un plan para conseguir que eso suceda.  
-¿estás segura de que funcionará?- Quiso saber Soa.-  
-No lo estoy, pero creo que tendremos muchas probabilidades de éxito.- Repuso su interlocutora.-  
-El tiempo apremia. Es fundamental que le localicemos lo antes posible, verdad señor Georcael.- Terció Redan.-

El interpelado asintió.   
\- Muy bien, debemos ser rápidos, pues hay algo que debo contaros, de modo que adelante Zoen.- Le indicó Georcael. –

 

La diosa asintió e hizo una reverencia, los demás dioses permanecieron expectantes ante lo que su compañera se dispuso a decirles.

 

\- Veréis, se trata de que hagamos lo siguiente....


	17. Idina estrenará escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las ilusiones de la joven Idina se verán colmadas con su nuevo destino en Bios, entre tanto sus primos y amigos encaran otras preocupaciones cotidianas y otras más trascendentales.

Desde que llegara a la nave terminados sus estudios Idina aguardó hasta que le asignaran un puesto como maestra. Tras varias semanas de impaciente espera obtuvo plaza en la nave dando clase a los niños de los tripulantes y pasajeros. Aquello no estaba mal. Pudo hacer contacto con los críos y empezar a ejercer su soñada profesión, pero ella quería ir al planeta. Una de sus mayores aspiraciones era ser de las primeras que se establecieran allí y poder educar a los futuros ciudadanos de Bios. Eso aún iba a tardar pues todavía se estaba construyendo el colegio. Aguardaba con expectación y también con gran ilusión. Habían pasado los meses y las obras estaban a punto de finalizar. Idina se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Leval y Amatista, lo mismo que otras muchas jóvenes parejas, ya habían estrenado su casa en el planeta y el colegio no podía tardar mucho más. ¿Qué pasaría si no la llamaban? Por fin, un día fue requerida en el despacho del coordinador de educación de la nave y el planeta Bios. Sin pérdida de tiempo fue a su despacho. El responsable de esa área educativa la hizo entrar con un tono muy cortés.

\- Pase, pase, señorita Rodney,... Soy Peter Grean. Por favor, siéntese.- Le indicó con su mano una silla vacía frente a su mesa. -  
\- Gracias,- repuso ella tomando asiento y tratando de reprimir su ansiedad dijo en forma lo más calmada que pudo. - Usted dirá señor...

 

El coordinador, hombre de edad mediana y experiencia en estas situaciones, no quiso andarse con rodeos y le contó.

\- La he llamado en referencia a su petición para una plaza de maestra en Bios.

Idina contestó sin poder reprimir su expectación.

-¿Sí? ¿Ya saben para cuándo estará acabado el colegio?  
-¡No tan rápido! - Sonrió el coordinador, divertido con la impaciencia tan mal disimulada de la muchacha. – Tranquilícese, verá, le explicaré. El colegio estará terminado y puesto en servicio dentro de un par de meses, y hemos estado revisando su currículo educativo y sus méritos

 

La muchacha atendía con muchísimo interés y no sin nerviosismo, el señor Grean comentaba en tanto le daba una ojeada a la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Acaba de graduarse como maestra hace unos pocos meses. Trabaja en la nave. Todavía no tiene demasiada experiencia, señorita.  
-No, bueno…- Pudo replicar ella, con visible apuro, para argumentar.- Siendo recién licenciada eso es imposible…  
-Bien, debe saber que la experiencia se valora mucho, por supuesto. Pero le damos más importancia a otras cosas. Como el manejo de situaciones, la capacidad de generar afectividad y el interés por el trabajo.- Afirmó el coordinador quien, sin querer hacerle pasar un mal rato por más tiempo a esa pobre chica, esbozó una tenue sonrisa para anunciarla.- Y en base a todo ello usted ya ha sido elegida para una de las clases.  
-¡Qué alegría! - Exclamó Idina, que sin poderlo evitar, se levantó con las manos entrelazadas en una gran demostración de júbilo. - Perdón,- se sonrojó avergonzada al momento y mientras el señor Grean no podía ocultar su sonrisa ella trataba de disculparse con una obvia justificación - es que me hacía mucha ilusión.  
\- Eso es bueno, no pida perdón por ello, necesitamos jóvenes llenos de ilusiones, ésta es una tarea difícil y no siempre tan bien considerada como debiera. Pero ya veo que usted si es entusiasta. Bueno, y debo decir que, por los informes que tengo, además es una buena maestra. Los niños están muy contentos con su labor y sus padres también. Ha hecho cosas muy meritorias, incluso antes de acabar su carrera, tengo constancia de ello.  
\- Me alegro de que sea así. Siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible.- Respondió modestamente ella, recordando todas las peripecias que le acontecieron durante su carrera y las prácticas. – Y a veces no es sencillo.  
\- No, no lo es.- Convino su interlocutor queriendo saber.- La verdad es que usted tiene vocación, ¿le viene de familia, verdad?   
\- Sí, mi madre es maestra también y mi padre. Aunque él montó luego gimnasios de artes marciales. Sin embargo allí ejerce como profesor. Y yo desde que era niña siempre he querido ser como ellos - confesó Idina llena de orgullo. -  
\- Lo sé, como ya le dije tengo su currículum.- Asintió su interlocutor que le recordó - bueno, aparte de eso es usted famosa como cantante. Hace poco yo mismo tuve ocasión de escucharla junto a sus compañeras en el concierto que dieron aquí. Me gustó mucho. – La alabó sinceramente aquel tipo. – Son ustedes grandes artistas…  
\- Muchas gracias. - Contestó la muchacha que sin embargo agregó no sin un ligero poso de tristeza y añoranza. - Aunque esa etapa de mi vida ya está terminada.   
\- Es una lástima para el mundo de la música. Tengo entendido que usted es pariente también de esas otras muchachas, ¿verdad? - Quiso saber su interlocutor con un amable interés. -  
\- Formaba grupo con mis primas, mi difunto primo y una amiga.- Explicó ella que repitió no sin cierto tinte de pesar. - Pero como ya le he dicho, no creo que siga cantando, cada vez estamos más separadas por mor de las circunstancias y cada una tenemos nuestra vida.  
\- Muy bien,- convino el coordinador que agregó en tintes de más confianza - aunque siendo sincero, debo confesar que me sorprende. Una chica joven y llena de talento como usted, es raro que prefiera una vida más tranquila y anónima que la fama.   
\- Créame señor, lo que más me gusta es compartir mi tiempo con los niños. - Le aseguró Idina añadiendo con rotundidad. - El tratar de educarles bien y de convertirlos en las buenas personas que, en el futuro sean las que dirijan el mundo en el que ahora estamos, es para mí mucho más importante que la popularidad. –Llegada a ese punto, Idina suspiró y dijo con aire reflexivo.- Verá, la fama es efímera. Quizás dentro de unos años nadie nos recordará ni a mí ni a mi grupo. Pero si consigo ayudar a que los niños de hoy lleguen a ser buenos hombres y mujeres mañana, eso sí que perdurará.

 

Y realmente ella hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. A pesar de su juventud, apenas si tenía poco más de veinte años, Idina había visto ya mucho. Combatió a las fuerzas del mal que la habían asediado en muchas formas, todas terribles. La última vez, cuando tuvo que salvar a unos niños de aquella sórdida red de explotación infantil, fue para ella la peor. Ver como alguien era capaz de hacer eso a unos pequeños inocentes, que eran lo que más quería, casi la enloqueció. A punto estuvo de convertirse ella misma en un monstruo. Por fortuna mantuvo los valores que aprendió de su familia y gracias a su amiga Nehie y a sus padres superó aquello. Ahora escuchaba con expectación la réplica del señor Grean.

\- Desde luego esa vocación se hace difícil de creer en alguien tan joven. Sin embargo lo ha estado demostrando y me gusta que tenga esa actitud. – Aprobó su interlocutor con una sonrisa en tanto asentía con aprobación. – Es realmente gratificante el poder contar con personas tan dispuestas.

 

El coordinador entonces se levantó e Idina hizo lo propio, luego éste estrechó la mano de ella declarando con patente admiración.

\- Ha sido un placer señorita Rodney. Verá, dado que usted ha sido sincera conmigo yo lo seré también. Estamos llamando a varios docentes de la nave e incluso entrevistando a otros que vienen de la Tierra. A parte, claro está, de los currículums que me presentan, deseo hablar con todos para ver que motivaciones les guían y hasta ahora no he oído nada tan hermoso como lo que me ha dicho. ¡Ojalá tengamos muchos profesionales más como usted! No puede estar más en lo cierto, los niños son la llave del futuro, y mucho más en este planeta que es nuevo. Aquí tenemos la ocasión de comenzar de cero y corregir muchos de los errores que se han cometido en la Tierra. Sepa que cuenta con mi total apoyo para lo que necesite. Vaya tranquila, la informaré cuando todo esté preparado, por ahora siga con sus clases en la nave.  
\- Si señor, muchas gracias.- Contestó Idina saliendo del despacho. Estaba muy contenta de modo que llamó enseguida a Satory y a Amatista para decírselo. -

 

La futura mamá estaba en casa tratando de ordenar los últimos detalles de la habitación del bebé, el vídeo teléfono sonó y lo descolgó. Observó divertida como el sonriente rostro de su amiga apareció en la pantalla exclamando sin más saludo.

-¡Amatista! ¿Sabes que me han dado una plaza en el colegio? ¡En el de Bios!  
-¡Eso es maravilloso Idina! - repuso ésta con visible contento - era lo que tú querías, me alegro muchísimo por ti, te lo mereces.  
\- Si.- Asintió su amiga sonriente para agregar con humor. - ¡Ahora sólo me falta una casa como la vuestra y un novio!... ¡Ji, ji, ji!  
\- No tengas prisa.- Se rio su interlocutora también, para animarla con jovialidad - ¡Todo llegará, ya lo verás!  
\- Me gustaría veros y que tomásemos algo para celebrarlo.- Propuso Idina. -  
\- Claro, vente y se lo diré a tu primo - la invitó su amiga. -  
\- ¡Vale!, yo me ocupo de llamar a Mazoui y a Satory.- Convino la eufórica muchacha que colgó, desapareciendo su imagen de la pantalla. -

 

Amatista sonrió, siguió colocando adornos sobre una de sus mesas pensando en lo feliz que Idina estaba con su cambio de destino. Esa chica era la inocencia y la bondad personificadas y le alegraba mucho tenerla allí para ser la maestra de su hijo. Aparte de ser su compañera de grupo y una gran amiga ¡Ojalá encontrase a alguien igual de bueno que ella! En eso pensaba disponiéndose a dejar el último adorno sobre la mesa cuando se le cayó de las manos. Sin ningún tipo de transición se vio envuelta de nuevo entre nubes. Cerca, ante sus ojos, se alzaba un monumental palacio que brillaba como el oro. Sus dimensiones eran gigantescas, inconcebibles para una escala humana. Asombrada, pudo ver innumerables figuras etéreas de grandes dimensiones atravesar sus puertas, otras salían, parecían no reparar en ella. De pronto sintió que caía y bruscamente se encontró en el suelo de su casa. Aturdida, se levantó y se sentó como pudo en un sillón protegiendo su abultado vientre. ¿Qué podrían significar esas visiones? Por un lado estaba asustada, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no había por qué temer nada. No quería comentárselo a Leval pues éste le había dicho que fuera al psicólogo y después de dos meses sin visiones pensaba que el problema había desaparecido. Ella también lo creyó, pero parecía que ambos se habían equivocado, de todas formas, ¿por qué ahora? Tenía su casa, al hombre que amaba y su embarazo iba muy bien, ¿por qué habría de estar ansiosa? No, no debía de tratarse de eso. Es más, esas visiones no le reportaban ningún tipo de ansiedad, al contrario. Aquello era como ascender a otra dimensión llena de paz y bondad.

-No sé qué querrá decir. Pero estoy convencida que no es nada malo.

Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando su marido llegó del trabajo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

\- Hola cariño, ¿descansando?  
\- Si,- respondió ella tratando de aparentar normalidad -, estoy un poco cansada de colocar cosas, eso es todo.  
\- Ya sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzos, te quedan menos de dos meses para salir de cuentas. - Le recordó él con un ligero tinte admonitorio aunque lleno de cariño en tanto recogía aquel adorno caído. -  
\- Lo sé, pero no me resigno a quedarme quieta,- sonrió Amatista – Ya me conoces, soy una chica de acción.  
\- Si, lo sé muy bien. Esa es mi chica. Pero intenta no cansarte. Ya queda menos, debes tener un poquito más de paciencia.- Le aconsejó él sonriendo a su vez. -  
\- Tienes razón. Lo intentaré – convino su mujer que asintió y cambió de tema con un tono mucho más jovial para comentarle. - Ha llamado Idina. ¡Le han dado plaza en Bios!, quiere que nos reunamos todos para celebrarlo.  
-¡Estupendo!, me alegro mucho por mi prima. ¡Pues vamos a celebrarlo! - Exclamó Leval.-

 

El joven le dio un beso a su esposa, ésta le abrazó con alegría. Todo volvía a estar perfectamente ahora que estaban juntos. 

-Se lo merece.- Afirmó Amatista añadiendo con tono reflexivo ahora.- Lo pasó muy mal en el último año de su carrera…

Leval asintió, los dos se enteraron de aquella sórdida y terrible historia. Gracias a la intervención de la Dama del Fuego y de Sailor Shadow unos pobres niños se libraron de un destino terrible.

-Sí, seguramente fue muy duro para ella.- Declaró el muchacho.- Con lo que quiere a los niños no imagino nada que pudiera enfurecerla más. Y eso que siempre ha sido una chica muy dulce y bondadosa.  
-Mejor no la hagas enfadar.- Repuso Amatista.- Te aseguro que a mí me asustaría tenérmelas que ver con ella en ese estado. Por suerte todo paso y las cosas terminaron bien.

 

Su marido asintió y los dos continuaron conversando un poco sobre algunas otras incidencias del día. Entre tanto Idina llamó también a Sandy y Coraíon, pero no respondían al teléfono. A buen seguro estarían fuera, de modo que decidió avisarles más tarde. Cuando llegase a Bios. Al cabo de un rato se tumbó en la cama. Su apartamento en la nave era acogedor pero lo sentía algo frio e impersonal pese a todo. Lo único que se empeñó en tener, traído expresamente desde la Tierra, fue un gran espejo que le servía las veces de comunicador. Con él podía contactar con una de sus amigas más queridas. Y he aquí que la aludida apareció sustituyendo el reflejo de la propia Idina, la maestra sonrió y esa otra muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. 

-Hola Nehie. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien en la Luna?  
-Sí, no temas. Aquí las cosas están tranquilas. – Le informó su interlocutora para interesarse a su vez. - ¿Qué tal todo por allí?  
-¡Estoy muy contenta! ¡Lo he conseguido al fin! – Le confesó su amiga que enseguida le contó lo sucedido –  
-¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! – Afirmó aquella chica moviendo sus largos cabellos entre negros y azules oscuros que se distribuían en dos largas coletas terminadas en sendas bolas sobre su cabeza y una larga cabellera ondulante desparramada tras su espalda. –  
-Oye – le dijo Idina ahora con cierto tono entre admonitorio y divertido. – Ya sé que ser la Reina de la Luna Nueva da mucho trabajo y que estás muy ocupada, pero no te has dignado venir a la nave ni a Bios en los últimos tiempos. Me gustaría que, en cuanto pudieras escaparte un poco de tanto asunto de Estado, hicieras un viaje para conocer el planeta y visitarme. Así te enseñaré la escuela donde trabajo y veremos la zona en donde van a construir el colegio en el planeta ¿Lo harías por mí?

 

Su interlocutora decayó en su sonrisa y esbozó una mayor seriedad no exenta de pesar al responder.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, pero como tú misma has dicho, las obligaciones de mi cargo no me permiten hacer lo que me gustaría. He dejado mi reino desatendido durante mucho tiempo…  
-Por qué será que toda esa parrafada me suena a excusa, Nehie. – La interrumpió su amiga mirándola fijamente y con mayor gravedad. – Tú tienes muy buenos asesores y ministros…te han estado cubriendo las ausencias durante años, no veo por qué no iban a poder hacerlo durante unos días más.

 

La soberana bajó la vista, diríase que con una dosis de tristeza. No obstante enseguida se rehízo para mantener sus afirmaciones.

-Me gustaría que fuera así. Pero tal y como has dicho, ya lo han venido haciendo demasiadas veces y por mucho tiempo. Ahora tengo innumerables cosas que hacer, de veras. Hay muchas otras cosas…

Idina suspiró, aunque esbozó una leve sonrisa y le contó a su interlocutora.

-Amatista y Leval han estrenado su casa. Coraíon y Sandy enseguida lo harán con la suya. Van a ser vecinos y yo quisiera lograr que me concedieran una casa en su misma calle. Y que tú vinieras a verme y pudiéramos pasear por la avenida. ¡Tendrías que verla! Tiene muchos árboles que flanquean el paso, es amplia y la luz del sol incide a través de las copas de la arbolada y cuando sopla el viento estas se mecen y casi parecen cantar.  
-Lo describes muy hermoso – sonrió levemente su amiga casi imaginando estar allí. – Me dan ganas de ir.  
-Pues escucha la dirección para que sepas encontrarlo cuando al fin tengas tiempo. – Le indicó Idina. –  
-Espera, tengo mi teléfono móvil por aquí. – Le pidió la soberana tratando de recordar dónde lo habría puesto, dado que era el que usaba cuando iba de viaje, sobre todo a la Tierra. –

 

Sin embargo su interlocutora movió la cabeza y le aseguró con un tono suave y lleno de afecto, desvelándole a continuación.

-No te hará falta, la recordarás. Es la Avenida del Teniente Granate Lassart Malinde. Podrás ver un retrato de él cuando llegues. Explicando cómo contribuyó con su sacrificio a la felicidad de los que viviremos en Bios.

 

Idina casi terminó las últimas palabras conteniendo la emoción para no llorar, su amiga no pudo hacerlo y sendas lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas al cerrar sus ojos. Más cuando su compañera le aseguró con la voz tomada por un sentimiento mezcla de melancolía, recuerdo, tristeza y sin embargo, alegría.

-¡Él está aquí Nehie! Puedo sentirlo. Cada vez que paseemos será como si estuviera a nuestro lado. Sé que sufriste al menos tanto como yo cuando le perdimos. ¡Todos lo hicimos! Pero, por favor, tienes que volver a la nave, tienes que conocer la calle que han bautizado en su honor. Sus propios padres harán la inauguración oficial en unas semanas.  
-Yo…. Idina….- pudo replicar la soberana confesando entre sollozos. – No pude ir allí. No hubiera soportado volver a pasear por esas mismas calles de la ciudad en la nave donde nos enamoramos. Por eso no quise ir a la boda de tu primo y de Amatista, ni a vuestro concierto…os ruego que me perdonéis… ¡por favor!…  
-No hay nada que perdonar. Lo comprendo. – Afirmó solidariamente su amiga añadiendo sin embargo con tono animoso. – Pero debes dejar aquello atrás. No lo sientas como algo triste, piensa en ello como un bello recuerdo.  
-Si. Por unos días cumplí mi más hermoso sueño. Un chico maravilloso que me quería a mí. No a la reina, sino a la mujer. Por cómo era. – Le confesó la compungida soberana sentenciando con voz queda. – Y ahora sé que los sueños a veces sí que se hacen realidad. Lo que me dolió fue el despertar de una forma tan terrible.  
-Yo creo que el sueño de Granate sería vernos a todos juntos, alegres, celebrando fiestas en honor a cómo vivió, en la calle que llevará su nombre para siempre en este nuevo mundo.- Replicó Idina con una gran sonrisa esta vez. – Y tú tienes que estar en su sueño…  
-En cuanto pueda, y mis obligaciones me lo permitan- le sonrió Nehie a su vez. – Sí. Te prometo que esta vez iré. Ahora tengo que dejarte.   
-Hasta pronto pues mi querida amiga. – Se despidió Idina viendo como su propio reflejo sustituía a la soberana de la Luna Nueva. -

 

La muchacha suspiró. Sabía perfectamente todo eso antes de que Neherenia se lo confesase. Pero había tenido que hacérselo decir. Era la única forma de que su amiga pudiera pasar página y ser del todo feliz. Quizás la reina de la Luna Nueva pudiera volver a encontrar el amor. De hecho Idina pensaba que aquel embajador de los saiyan que ella conoció cuando estuvo de vacaciones en la Luna, ese tal Doran, aparte de ser muy guapo y de porte noble, estaba más que interesado en su amiga. Y no por meros motivos diplomáticos. En fin, dejó aquello de lado al menos de momento. Tenía que llamar a más amigos y familia y se ocupó de telefonear a su primo Mazoui pensando divertida.

\- Al menos el espejo para hablar con Nehie no me cuesta nada. ¡Tengo tarifa plana de aquí a la Luna, ja, ja!… 

 

Y sin que la chica lo advirtiera, observándola tras ese mismo espejo, Dialen se mesaba la barbilla en actitud reflexiva. En un instante desapareció.

 

Mazoui también fue avisado por su prima y él y su prometida quedaron en ir a Bios con ella para reunirse con Leval y Amatista. La verdad es que el muchacho había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior, eran la clase de sueños que tenía como premoniciones. Decidió no pensar en ello por el momento y junto con Satory acompañó a Idina. Los tres abordaron una nave de transporte y se plantaron en el planeta charlando animadamente durante el viaje.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, prima. – Le dijo él a la entusiasmada muchacha. – Te lo has ganado.  
-Lo cierto es que para mí es maravilloso poder empezar junto con la escuela. – Afirmó ella.-  
-Serás la mejor maestra del planeta, estoy convencida. – Terció Satory con una amable sonrisa. –  
-Ahora ya solo falta que Amatista tenga su bebé y entonces la celebración sí que será completa. –Declaró Idina. –

 

Su interlocutor la escuchó pensativo aunque no quiso intervenir, su novia y su prima se enzarzaron entonces a charlar sobre que podrían regalarles a sus amigos para el niño. Eso degeneró en opiniones sobre cochecitos, ropitas y demás enseres. Cosa que al muchacho no le interesaba demasiado. Por el contrario sí que reflexionaba sobre esos sueños y aquellas visiones que Amatista dijo haber tenido hacía meses. Pese a la opinión de su primo Leval que sostenía que yendo al psicólogo se acabarían Mazoui no lo creía así. Aquello seguramente debía tener un trasfondo mucho más importante que meras preocupaciones ante la maternidad. Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una llamada. Era precisamente Leval que les contactó en la nave durante el viaje y les dijo que fueran a su chalet. Cuando todos llegaron la joven pareja de futuros padres les esperaban a las puertas de su casa. Les hicieron pasar y les mostraron como había quedado la decoración. A todos les pareció un lugar precioso. Amatista y Leval propusieron cenar en su propia casa en lugar de salir a uno de los nuevos restaurantes que se habían abierto recientemente en el planeta. Satory e Idina se ofrecieron para ayudar a su anfitriona a preparar la cena. Así de paso hablarían entre ellas con más intimidad. Mientras las chicas cocinaban, dado que esta vez relevaron con gusto a Leval de hacerlo, los dos muchachos a su vez pusieron la mesa charlando un poco sobre los planes de traslado del primero.

\- Así pues, cuando llegue la orden partiréis a la Tierra de inmediato.- Le comentó Leval. -  
\- No me gustaría tener que hacerlo hasta que nazca vuestro hijo. Si puedo evitar irme antes, claro. Aunque ya no dependerá de mí. - Contestó Mazoui. -  
\- Gracias amigo, significa mucho para nosotros tener a alguien de la familia cerca.- Respondió su primo. -  
\- Leval - añadió su contertulio y la expresión de su cara ahora se hizo algo más seria. - Presiento que aun tendremos problemas, últimamente esa idea me ronda por la cabeza.  
\- Vaya, pues tú no sueles equivocarte.- Dijo su interlocutor sorprendido aunque no demasiado inquietado cuando argumentó escépticamente. - Pero ¿qué podría pasar?, hasta los dioses nos han dejado en paz.  
\- Únicamente he tenido alguna pesadilla, quizá sea precipitado pero conviene estar prevenidos. Sólo te pido que no dejes de vigilar a Amatista. - Le comentó su primo sin querer ahondar más en sus temores. -  
\- Puedes estar seguro de que no la dejaré ni un minuto mientras pueda estar con ella.- Aseguró Leval que añadió confiado. - De todas formas, Sandy y Coraíon están a punto de estrenar su casa, me siento mejor sabiendo que estarán cerca...  
\- Creo que Idina iba a llamarles también.- Comentó Mazoui. - Pero no estaban, supongo que deben estar ocupados.  
\- Les llamaremos desde aquí a la nave, - propuso Leval - puede que hayan regresado.

 

Al mismo tiempo en la cocina, Amatista, Satory e Idina preparaban una rápida cena mientras charlaban animadamente sobre como les iban las cosas. La joven maestra les explicó con detalle su conversación con el coordinador. Satory les contó los planes que Mazoui y ella tenían para ir a la Tierra y Amatista tras un momento de duda, les contó la última visión que había tenido.

-¿Qué creéis que pueda significar? - Les preguntó muy intrigada. -  
\- No sé chica,- repuso Satory encogiéndose de hombros - quizá Mazoui te lo pueda decir.  
\- No quiero que Leval se entere,- objetó Amatista - pensará que tengo recaídas y me dirá que vuelva al psicólogo. Pero estoy convencida de que esto no es un problema psicológico.  
\- Mi padre sabe mucho de esas cosas,- comentó Idina que prometió a su amiga. - Cuando le llame a él y a mi madre para darles la noticia de mi traslado a Bios le comentaré tus visiones ¿vale? Es una lástima que no me lo hubieras contado antes. Mi madrina Rei estuvo aquí hará una semana.  
-¿La sacerdotisa del santuario shinto? – Inquirió su amiga.- ¿La Guerrera Marte?  
-Si. Ella es una experta en cómo consultar el fuego sagrado y también ha tenido premoniciones y sueños proféticos. Sabe interpretarlos.

 

Idina le comentó entonces a su amiga la visita que su madrina la hiciera. Aunque solo habló de algunas cosas, recordando otras para sí. Durante unas cortas vacaciones que tuvo pasó unos pocos días con ella, dado que también estuvo viendo a Alan y a Naya en la Tierra. La sacerdotisa, a diferencia de otras compañeras suyas, no avisó de su llegada. Tomó un cohete y se presentó en la nave. Al poco se informó sobre el paradero de su ahijada. Llegó tras dejar su equipaje en el hotel justo a tiempo para verla con los niños. Cuando las clases terminaron y la joven despidió a sus pequeños alumnos se encontró con esa sorpresa.

-¡Madrina Rei!- Exclamó al verla de pie y sonriente, con un vestido y zapatos de medio tacón de color rojo que realzaba su figura, con aquel largo y liso pelo azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura.  
-¿Cómo estás mi niña? –Le preguntó cariñosamente ésta, para corregirse de inmediato.- Bueno, ya no eres ninguna niña. Estás hecha toda una mujer.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Quiso saber Idina observándola todavía sin poderse creer que estuviera allí.-  
-El suficiente como para verte un poco. Se te nota muy feliz con los niños.- Replicó ella con afecto y satisfacción.-  
-Sí, así es. Esto es lo que me gusta hacer.- Declaró la chica.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Lo podía ver con toda claridad. Al poco la joven maestra la propuso con jovialidad.

-Tienes que contarme como van las cosas por casa, y decirme que tal estás tú. Vamos a tomar algo y charlamos…  
-Sí, puedo contarte como está Alan. – Dijo Rei, en tanto se encaminaban a una cafetería de la nave.- Fui a visitarle a él y a su novia, Naya, a su casa. Le dije, jovencito, como nunca te pasas por el santuario, he venido yo a verte. Ja, ja… Se sorprendió, pero también se alegró mucho. Como tú. Yo estoy encantada de veros y comprobar que os habéis convertido en unas estupendas personas. Me han contado sus planes de futuro y están muy ilusionados. ¿Y tú?  
-Ya me has visto. Muy feliz con mis peques. Deseando que inauguren la escuela en Bios.- Replicó su ahijada.-

 

Una vez llegaron al café se acomodaron y pidieron unos tés. Allí fue el turno de Idina de preguntar.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas en Hikawa? ¿Sigue Yuuichirou allí?...  
-No.- Repuso la sacerdotisa con lo que parecía un tinte de pesar en su voz.- Hace años que se fue. Se casó con una chica muy agradable y se mudaron a Yokohama. 

Idina le dedicó una mirada algo triste a su interlocutora, tardó unos instantes en decir.

-Es una pena, madrina. Siempre imaginé que él y tú…  
-No- le sonrió la aludida posando una mano sobre las de la joven para rebatir.- No te pongas triste por eso. Éramos y somos muy amigos. Claro que le quiero mucho pero no de esa manera. Tu madre ya se dio cuenta de ello hace muchos años…incluso cuando luchábamos. ¿Sabes Idina? Me siento muy feliz al ver cómo tanto ella, como vosotros, sus hijos os habéis hecho una vida y sois dichosos. Aunque no ignoro todas las duras pruebas que habéis tenido que pasar. Solo lamento no haber estado junto a ti, en esos momentos tan duros.- Remató con pesar, añadiendo para sorpresa de la chica.- Te pido perdón por no haberte ayudado más.

 

Ahora la chica se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Y afirmar con cariño y mucho reconocimiento.

-No madrina. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, y para toda mi familia. Mi madre nunca olvida todo lo que hiciste por ella. Mi padre siempre me habla de tu valor y el de las otras guerreras. Todos te debemos mucho. Para mí en particular has sido como otra madre. ¡Me has enseñado tantas cosas! Te estoy muy agradecida.

 

Rei sonrió realmente contenta e incluso emocionada al oír aquello. Pese a todo lamentaba profundamente no poder ser de más utilidad, ni ser capaz de decirle a esa chica lo que se avecinaba. Pero, tras tomar las manos de Idina con fuerza entre las suyas, le dijo con gran cariño.

-Desde luego que siempre has sido la hija que me habría gustado tener…te quiero muchísimo cariño… a ti, a tus hermanos y a tus padres. Suceda lo que suceda. Recuérdalo siempre.

 

Idina asintió sonriendo a su vez. Tras unos días en los que la joven le mostró la nave e incluso las zonas que estaban más avanzadas en cuanto a la construcción y repoblación de Bios, su madrina se fue expresando su deseo de volverla a ver de visita por el santuario. Ahora terminaba de rememorar aquello con extrañeza. Rei parecía haber estado melancólica, lo que en ella no era nada habitual. De siempre fue una mujer enérgica y optimista. Quizás fueran los años, aunque ¡cualquier lo diría la verla! Si estaba casi más joven que ella misma. En fin, tras comentar algunos de estos recuerdos a sus amigas y ofrecer la posibilidad de que la sacerdotisa ayudase a su amiga, ésta replico.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario. Por el momento prefiero que nadie más se entere.- Declinó Amatista. -

 

Siguieron preparando la cena, después eliminaron de sus mentes cualquier tipo de inquietud referente a ese tema y todos cenaron en armonía y con muy buen humor. Leval volvió a llamar a Sandy y Coraíon pero seguían sin dar respuesta.

-¡Qué raro!,- dijo el muchacho pensativo - suelen estar en casa a estas horas y más ahora que se preparan para mudarse.  
\- Quizá quieran tener unas horas de intimidad en algún sitio.- Conjeturó Mazoui divertido. -  
\- Sí, puede ser. Por lo que parece no paran esos dos. - Admitió su primo que concedió más despreocupadamente. - Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren, les dejaremos tranquilos....  
\- Si,- su interlocutor miró su reloj y suspiró añadiendo. – Además, ya es tarde, debemos irnos para no perder la última nave transporte. Satory, debemos marcharnos ya.- Le indicó a su novia. -  
\- Es verdad,- convino ésta. - Bueno ya nos veremos, pasaros a vernos.- Les pidió a sus amigos. -  
\- Me voy con vosotros. - Intervino Idina - tengo que dar clase mañana.

 

Los tres se despidieron de Leval y Amatista. Ambos se quedaron solos y decidieron acostarse. Estaban a punto de irse a su habitación cuando el vídeo teléfono sonó y el chico lo descolgó. Era Coraíon, estaba muy alterado y sudaba bastante. Sorprendido y preocupado de verle en tal estado, su primo le preguntó que ocurría.

-¡No vas a creerlo! - Repuso Coraíon aun con voz agitada - ¡No sé si nosotros mismos nos lo creemos!   
-¿Qué os ha ocurrido? , os llamamos varias veces y no estabais.- Le explicó su interlocutor que nuevamente inquirió - ¿Y Sandy?

 

La aludida se acercó al comunicador, Leval observó que ella estaba también bastante nerviosa.

-¿Está Amatista por ahí?,- preguntó visiblemente nerviosa aunque en su forma humana. - Tengo que hablar con ella, ¡es muy importante!  
\- Si, aquí está. - Leval le hizo una seña y su esposa se acercó al vídeo teléfono con el mismo gesto de sorpresa que él. -  
\- Sandy ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy alterada.- Quiso saber con inquietud. -  
\- He de hablar contigo,- repuso la interpelada. - Es muy importante, pero por vídeo teléfono no.  
\- Está bien... ¿necesitáis ayuda? - Les preguntó Leval cada vez más preocupado. - ¿Queréis que vayamos ahora?  
\- No, no hace falta, nos veremos mañana, - contestó Sandy que ya parecía más serena al agregar. –Descuida, yo iré a ver a Amatista, que Coraíon hable contigo, hasta mañana.

 

Cortaron la comunicación. Leval y su mujer se miraron extrañados, decidieron dormir y esperar al día siguiente para enterarse de lo que les hubiese sucedido a sus amigos. No obstante, en sus sueños la muchacha tuvo otra visión. Era ella caminando sobre un enorme puente plateado que subía hasta el cielo, a los lados multitud de figuras etéreas la observaban. Al fin llegó hasta una enorme puerta, entre esta y ella se apareció la enorme figura vestida de negro, con una gran capa y una capucha de monje que tapaba sus rasgos. Portaba un gran volumen de tonos burdeos que parecía llevar grabadas unas letras color oro que no pudo identificar. La chica apenas fue capaz de hablar con voz entrecortada.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó dominada por el temor y la admiración reverencial. -  
\- Yo...- respondió con una voz asombrosamente dulce y armoniosa. - Soy tu destino, el que todos los seres tenéis escrito en el Libro de los Días. Algún día tomarás mi mano y te guiaré, pero por ahora no ha llegado tu hora.  
-¿Por qué veo todo esto?,- le interrogó Amatista desconcertada - ¿qué significa?  
\- Todo se te revelará en su momento.- La tranquilizó aquella aparición. - No temas, no es nada malo. Es algo maravilloso, pero debes estar preparada para superar una última prueba, la más difícil que jamás hayáis tenido tú y todos los seres aquí creados. En poco tiempo llegará la primera parte de ella…

 

Las palabras de la misteriosa figura resonaron en la cabeza de Amatista mientras la visión se difuminaba gradualmente. La chica despertó confusa. Amanecía en Bios, era un bello espectáculo muy parecido al de la Tierra. Leval aun dormía, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó, tenía que ir a ver a Sandy. Presentía que algo trascendental, para ella y los demás, iba pronto a ocurrir.

-El tiempo se agota. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar eso?- meditaba con una cierta dosis de temor, aunque también de esperanza al pensar.- Y sobre todo, se agota, ¿para qué?...

 

Rei por su parte también recordó aquella visita. Tras ver a Alan y Naya, a los que deseó buena suerte y les animó sin reservas a establecerse en la Tierra, fue a ver a Idina. Quería tener la oportunidad de saludar a su ahijada antes de que todo se precipitase. Para su horror las llamas sagradas le mostraban lo que iba a ser un ineludible futuro. La gran Amenaza se aproximaba. Queda ya muy poco tiempo. Tendrían que darlo todo para derrotarla. Ésta vez ellas no podrían esconderse ni limitarse a apoyar a sus amigos.

-¡Tendremos que implicarnos por completo en esto! - Se decía tras consultar sus visiones en el fuego por enésima vez.- Serenity…Usagi-chan… espero que Endimión, bueno, Mamoru y tú sepáis muy bien lo que estáis haciendo…

 

De hecho había hablado con ellos el día anterior, al poco de retornar de la nave. Se citaron todos en el santuario. Mamoru tomó la palabra para comentar.

-Apenas si queda tiempo. Desde nuestros puestos avanzados nos han llegado noticias inquietantes. Lugares que simplemente ya no están ahí…  
-No lo comprendo.- Inquirió Haruka, que vestían un traje con corbata de tonos beige.- ¿Cómo que ya no están? ¿Acaso han sido destruidos por el enemigo?  
-No es un enemigo como los otros.- Comentó Usagi.- Y no se trata de eso.  
-Desde el reino de los saiyan nos han llegado noticias también.- Comentó Hotaru.- Ni ellos mismos se lo explican, pero hay regiones de su sistema solar que no aparecen…  
-Sí, - convino Seren con una mirada de gran inquietud.- Mis padres finalmente me contactaron, el problema de mi mundo se ha solucionado. Al menos de momento. Recurrieron a un gran poder para hacerlo. Los traidores han sido recluidos en otra dimensión…  
-Lo lamentamos mucho.- Afirmó Michiru posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañera, para añadir.- Sabemos perfectamente lo que eso ha supuesto para tus padres.  
-Gracias, pero no es hora de pensar en eso. Tenemos un problema muchísimo más grave entre manos.- Repuso la aludida intentando no evidenciar su dolor en lo posible.- Aquello se ha terminado. Y ahora debemos afrontar este desafío tan peligroso como extraño.  
-Eso es cierto.- Terció Usagi.- Sé que muchas de vosotras habéis viajado a Bios sobre todo para despediros de vuestros amigos y ahijados. Hicisteis bien. Ni yo misma sé qué sucederá. Y debo confesaros que también yo he estado visitando a mis padres con mucha regularidad. Incluso al tonto de mi hermano que anda de acá para allá con sus estudios.- Sonrió débilmente y no sin emoción al decir aquello y ya más entera sentenció.- Desde ahora debemos dejar esos sentimientos de lado, que no olvidarlos, en pro de aprestarnos para lo que nos aguarda…  
-Así lo haremos.- Afirmó Minako con decisión.-   
-Estamos listas.- Convino Makoto.- Con idéntica determinación.  
-Luna y Artemis, junto con Chibiusa y las asteroides han viajado al futuro, todavía es posible hacerlo. En cuanto retornen quizás sepamos más de lo que acontecerá.- Comentó Mamoru.-  
-O quizás no.- Suspiró Ami.- Puede que la dimensión temporal a la que ellos vayan sea distinta de la que tendremos que afrontar aquí.  
-No podemos hacer más.- Repuso Usagi no sin inquietud, pese a todo alegó tratando de mostrarse más optimista.- Sin embargo, cuando sea necesario estarán aquí para unirse a nosotros.  
-Todos estamos listos, los diferentes equipos sabemos ya cuál es nuestra misión. En breve me uniré al mío. - Afirmó Seren sentenciando con rotundidad.- Cumpliremos con nuestro deber cueste lo que cueste.   
-Recemos para que también en esta ocasión podamos triunfar.- Remachó Rei.- Nos jugamos mucho en ello.  
-Realmente nos lo jugamos todo.- Sentenció Ami.- Solo espero que haya tiempo para que suceda lo que tiene que ocurrir.

 

Los demás asintieron, pese a todo podía leerse en sus expresiones el temor y la incertidumbre. La propia sacerdotisa era incapaz de ver más allá de cierto punto. Y cuando lo intentaba solo había silencio y oscuridad. Y eso la aterraba más incluso que el haber podido percibir lucha o destrucción. Ahora, tras esos pensamientos tan inquietantes se dispuso a dormir, aunque apenas sí pudo hacerlo. Ella sabía muy bien, como el resto de sus compañeras, que el plazo lenta e inexorablemente se terminaba…


	18. Una nueva amenaza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas parecen marchar bien para todos pero una vez más se cernirá una sombra oscura sobre el futuro.

Al mismo tiempo que Idina recibía la noticia de su traslado y llamaba a sus amigos Georcael volvió a visitar a sus dioses. Ahora la preocupación presidía su semblante y cuando Zoen terminó de exponer su plan, los demás presintieron que algo muy grave ocurría. Redan fue el primero en preguntar. También estaba de vuelta de recorrer otras dimensiones.

\- Señor Georcael ¿qué ocurre? Tú no sueles preocuparte por nada de este Universo.  
\- De este Universo, no - fue su enigmática e inquietante contestación. -  
-¿Es que sucede algo grave?,- intervino Zoen en la conversación visiblemente sorprendida para preguntar.- ¿Acaso las esferas superiores te han transmitido alguna preocupación, mi señor?  
\- Así es. Me han dicho que “Ellos” saben lo del Mensajero y que vendrán por él.- Repuso gravemente Georcael -...  
-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son “Ellos”?.- Inquirió Buruk sin comprender. -  
-¡No!,- terció Redan y su rostro reflejaba una expresión próxima al terror cuando añadió. - No puede tratarse de lo que estoy imaginando...  
-¿Qué te pasa? , tienes la expresión que las criaturas humanas ponen cuando les mostramos nuestro poder superior,- le preguntó Soa sorprendida. -  
\- Redan tiene buenas razones para asustarse.- Concedió Georcael que añadió. - Vosotros no conocéis esa emoción del miedo, la olvidasteis hace eones cuando trascendisteis. Pero vuestro compañero ha visto en otras dimensiones a "Ellos" y ha vuelto a sentir el miedo.  
-¿Pero quiénes son esos que hacen sentir ese miedo a uno de nuestros hermanos y te producen esa preocupación a ti, señor? - Preguntó Dialen a su vez.- 

 

Mientras el resto de sus compañeros se miraban desconcertados. Ninguno comprendía aquello. Eso sí, prestaron mucha atención a las palabras de su señor.

-“Ellos” son el “Olvido”.- Repuso secamente Georcael. - Sólo puedo deciros que debéis proteger al Mensajero de su acechanza a toda costa.  
-¿Debemos luchar contra esos enemigos? - Terció Buruk, deseoso de tener esa posibilidad. -  
\- No se enfrentarán a vosotros directamente,- le explicó Georcael - no por ahora. Son demasiado astutos. Pero buscarán al Mensajero y a su portador. Debéis alejarles de la pista del auténtico portador, centrarles en otro objetivo, al menos hasta que el Mensajero se manifieste con bastante poder como para protegerse sólo.  
-¿Qué debemos hacer pues? - Inquirió Dialen. -  
\- Seguid el plan de Zoen. Centrarnos en una humana. Ella tenía dudas sobre si ésta podría ser portadora o no del Mensajero. - Redan hizo aparecer la imagen de Sandy mientras explicaba. – Creo que al menos es adecuada, tiene unas características diferentes a las humanas corrientes, es un híbrido de un demonio inferior y un ser humano. De no serlo al menos valdrá para distraer a los seres del Olvido.  
\- Comprendo, debemos ir por ella, a ver si manifiesta el poder del Mensajero.- Zoen miró ahora a Georcael y quiso saber con extrañeza. -Mi señor, ¿nos explicarás quienes son esos seres? ¿Tan poderosos y terribles son que ni siquiera tú puedes destruirles directamente?

 

Su superior la observó con gravedad para responder.

\- Sólo os diré que hasta los dioses superiores temen las consecuencias de su intervención. Ahora partid y cumplir con vuestra misión.

 

Y sin atreverse a preguntar más todos los dioses se inclinaron y desaparecieron, Georcael, entre tanto, se quedó pensativo meciéndose en su sillón. La situación era todavía más seria de lo que él había contado a sus subordinados y era imprescindible ganar tiempo a toda costa.

-Ni tan siquiera los pasillos interdimensionales les retendrán por mucho tiempo.- Meditaba el dios superior.- Sin embargo. Pese a las alteraciones espacio-temporales que provocarán no tenemos otra opción. Hemos de ganar tiempo…Ya lo solucionaremos después.

 

En el planeta Bios, Sandy y Coraíon habían decidido dar un paseo por los incipientes bosques plantados en el planeta. Aunque todavía no estaban consolidados del todo, los árboles de mayor porte sí que daban la impresión de ser un bosque más de la Tierra. Algunos se trajeron con enormes raíces desde el planeta madre para que formasen ya una densa malla protectora de los retoños que se plantaban a su vera. Los dos jóvenes paseaban de la mano admirando su frondosidad. Notaban que allí se respiraba bastante mejor que en otras partes del planeta.

\- Escucha - susurró Sandy que miraba a su prometido con una expresión muy amorosa en sus ojos. - Cariño, cuando tengamos la casa terminada podremos venir aquí a menudo.  
\- Lo que tú quieras,- concedió él añadiendo con una sonrisa. -¿Quién sabe?, quizá vengamos en un futuro con nuestros hijos. ¿Eh? Podrán jugar por aquí. Espero que construyan bancos para que podamos sentarnos y verles. – Rio abrazando a su novia por la cintura.- Y hasta haremos algún picnic con las cosas que prepares…  
-El caso es hacerme trabajar.- Se rio ella.-  
-Bueno, la culpa es tuya, si no fueras tan fantástica cocinera…  
-¡Oye!- Le recriminó jocosamente la muchacha.- ¡A ver si vas a quererme solo por eso.  
-De eso nada.- Repuso él con apariencia de seriedad para reír a su vez en tanto la abrazaba por detrás.- Y por tus larguísimas piernas y tus… otros encantos…

 

Ella se rio a su vez no sin antes soltarse y darle unos cuantos capones. El chico tras esquivar a algunos dijo divertido.

-¡Ya te pareces a mi madre!  
-Eso será un cumplido, espero.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-El mejor que podría hacerle a nadie.- Asintió él ahora ya con más seriedad y afecto, añadiendo con visible nostalgia.- Para mí es la mejor madre del mundo y tú serás igual para nuestros hijos. De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

 

Fue el turno de la aludida de emocionarse un poco. Besó en los labios a su prometido y los dos se sentaron un poco en la hierba, junto a uno de aquellos frondosas árboles. Después y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Coraíon deseando que así fuera. Lo cierto es que hasta entonces apenas se había planteado esa posibilidad, pero su prometido tenía razón y a ella le entusiasmaba la idea de ser madre. Poder dar amor y experimentar aquellas sensaciones de las que se vio privada desde niña. Sería maravilloso, la culminación de sus anhelos. Ahora que por fin había encontrado buenos amigos, el amor y volvía a saber de su padre.

-Sí, será estupendo.- Convino la chica cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como los rayos de sol pasaban entre las hojas de las densas copas de aquellos árboles.- ¿Sabes Coraíon? Una de las cosas que recuerdo cuando paseaba con mis padres, siendo muy pequeña, era cerrar los ojos bajo las ramas de un árbol y tratar de sentir el calor del sol. A mi madre le hacía mucha gracia verme así. Pero le encantaba llevarme de paseo al parque que teníamos cerca de casa. Mi padre me contó que, al poco de conocerse y cuando empezaron a salir de novios, pasearon por allí a menudo. Ahora puedo entenderla. En el Averno no creo que hubiese muchos parques.- Sentenció con un tinte de melancolía y pesar.-  
-Nuestros hijos tendrán de todo.- La animó Coraíon.- Unos abuelos que les quieran, a mi madrina que estará encantada de cocinarles pasteles junto a ti. Y por supuesto, estaremos tú y yo. Siempre les querremos y les traeremos aquí. ¡Ya lo verás!

 

Sandy sonrió mucho más alegremente. Su prometido sabía cómo decir las palabras justas y adecuadas para hacerla feliz. Iba a responder cuando súbitamente Zoen, Buruk, Dialen y Soa aparecieron rodeando a la pareja. Ambos se levantaron entre sorprendidos y preocupados. Coraíon trató de protestar…  
-Pero ¿se puede saber qué es lo que queréis ahora?

 

Pero los dioses, mostrándose más rudos que de costumbre, aun tratándose de ellos no replicaron de palabra sino que le apartaron con un sólo gesto tirándole al suelo. Zoen entonces le espetó a Sandy.

-¡Danos a conocer al Mensajero del Creador!...  
-¿Qué?....- La muchacha estaba demasiado sorprendida para poder reaccionar y lejos de enfadarse sólo pudo preguntar - ¿De qué estáis hablando?  
-¡Danos al Mensajero!...- repitió Soa que, con idéntica brusquedad, lanzando a la muchacha al suelo con un sólo gesto. -

 

Coraíon se levantó arrojando una bola de energía contra los dioses, no en vano era hijo de Zafiro, su padre le entrenó en ocasiones y tenía condiciones para la lucha. Pero al disiparse el ataque estos seguían imperturbables. Buruk agarró al muchacho del cuello y le lanzó contra unos matorrales. Entonces Sandy sí que se enfureció, atacó al gigantesco dios con su furia demoniaca pero todos sus golpes se estrellaron contra él como si de la caída de una pluma contra una roca se tratasen. Zoen sujetó a la chica de los brazos y ésta trató de soltarse, pero pese a estar transformada y emplear todas sus fuerzas, no podía moverse. Entonces y para su sorpresa, la diosa le susurró con un tinte más suave y cómplice, teñido de inquietud.

\- Si tú no lo eres debes avisar a la portadora del Creador...tiene que manifestarle pronto,...se acaba el tiempo - y tras esas palabras soltó a Sandy que cayó al suelo. -  
-¿Pero qué es lo queréis?... ¿es que nunca nos dejaréis en paz? - Gritó ella entre atónita y furiosa sin comprender nada. - ¿Quién es ese mensajero?... ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- No te importa.- Replicó Soa con una mirada indiferente pero un tono extrañamente serio en ella al remachar. - Eso no es algo que un ser inferior como tú deba saber, sólo te diremos que es algo de importancia cósmica.  
\- Es cierto.- Añadió Dialen con más serenidad - y la portadora del Mensajero del Creador estará en peligro... ¡Avísala!

 

Los dioses desaparecieron, Sandy, todavía confusa, recobró su aspecto humano. Enseguida fue hacia Coraíon y le ayudó a levantarse, el chico también se sentía desconcertado pero salvo por algunas magulladuras y roces parecía estar perfectamente. Pese a todo, su novia se interesó enseguida por él.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, solo mi orgullo ha salido mal parado.- Suspiró el joven que añadió. - Ahora comprendo a mis primos Leval y Mazoui. Eso de que te apaleen como a un saco sin poder hacer nada es bastante humillante.  
-Eso no tiene importancia. SI hubieran querido hacernos daños de veras no estaríamos vivos.- Comentó Sandy rindiéndose a esa desagradable evidencia más cuando le contó a su interlocutor.- Sin embargo me dijeron algo que no logré comprender. Aunque tengo la impresión de que debemos avisar a Leval y Amatista.  
-Entonces vamos. No perdamos tiempo.- Convino Coraíon.-   
-Un momento.- Le pidió ella.-

 

Sandy emitió algo de su energía curativa sobre las heridas de su novio y éstas enseguida se cerraron. Después los dos volvieron rápidamente a casa. Ya era de noche en el planeta, parecía que esos extraños seres hubiesen estado con ellos tan solo un momento, pero debían de haber transcurrido varias horas. Sin querer demorarlo llamaron rápidamente a casa de los jóvenes esposos. Leval se puso al teléfono y Sandy quedó después con Amatista. Al día siguiente ésta se llegó a la vivienda provisional de su amiga y de su primo. Sandy le contó lo que había ocurrido y le advirtió con patente inquietud.

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado, tengo el presentimiento de que esos dioses van a por ti, dicen que tú tienes al Mensajero del Creador...  
\- No sé a qué podrán referirse - respondió Amatista acariciándose su abultada barriga, aunque enseguida agregó a modo de presentimiento. - Es algo relacionado con mi hijo, pero sean dioses o no, no permitiré que le hagan ningún daño.  
\- Lo siento mucho. Yo no puedo protegerte,- negó Sandy con la cabeza expresando resignación y con un talante preocupado agregó. - Ni tampoco podrán Leval, ni Mazoui. Me temo que ninguno somos rivales para esos seres. Deberás ser tú misma la que vele por ti y tu hijo.  
\- No temas, lo haré - prometió Amatista, que no obstante le comentó su amiga con extrañeza. -Pero si quieren ir por mí, no entiendo por qué te lo advierten a ti primero. No tiene ningún sentido.  
\- Ellos no hacen nada que tenga sentido para nosotros,- respondió su interlocutora que sólo podía entregarse a las elucubraciones. - Quizá se diviertan así, no puedo saber lo que piensan pero me dijeron que tenía importancia cósmica. Y esta vez no me dio la impresión de que bromeasen. No era uno más de sus juegos, eso te lo puedo garantizar. Y es lo que más me asusta.  
\- ¡Espera! - Su amiga recordó su sueño y se lo contó a Sandy, ésta escuchaba asombrada en tanto Amatista concluía. - Seguramente tiene algo que ver, no sé quién era ese misterioso ser de la túnica negra. Recuerdo que me dijo algo, de un libro… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Jen!  
\- ¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber su interlocutora observando a su amiga con gesto preocupado. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien?

 

De hecho la otra chica se había quedado lívida. Guardó un angustiado silencio hasta que finalmente se decidió a comentar con un hilo de voz.

\- Jen mencionó algo de un libro…cuando nos retuvo en el laboratorio. Lo había olvidado. Tú estabas inconsciente en ese momento.  
-¿Un libro? ¿Qué libro?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
\- El Libro de los Días, dijo…- Respondió su amiga.- Estoy segura, ese ser me habló de ese mismo libro. ¿Qué puede significar eso? ¿Qué clase de Libro será? - Se preguntó casi más a sí misma que a su compañera.- Tiene que ser muy importante para que aquel ente lo mencionase.  
\- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea.- Declaró su interlocutora agregando.- Debe ser algo solamente al alcance de un ser muy evolucionado, un ser superior.- Conjeturó la morena muchacha que no tuvo más remedio que admitir. - Amatista, esto sobrepasa con mucho nuestro entendimiento. Debes encontrar a alguien que pueda hablarte de ello, que sepa acerca de estos seres y otras dimensiones. Mazoui sabe, pregúntale...  
\- Sí, lo haré. Gracias por todo Sandy…  
\- Amiga mía - le pidió ésta tomando las manos de su contertulia entre las suyas con preocupación y ternura para pedirle. - Cuídate mucho tú y protege al bebé...

 

Amatista asintió y sonrió animosa, aunque pese a aquella fachada de entereza no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más asustada. Era como si todo aquel entorno de paz y felicidad hubiera sido tan solo una ilusión que comenzara a desvanecerse de golpe, dejándola inerme ante una terrible realidad. No quiso seguir pensando eso, después de esa conversación se dirigió a su casa a descansar. Leval por su parte fue a su base con sede en la nave. Junto con Mazoui, estaba encargado de ayudar a formar una guarnición destacada en el planeta, las instalaciones militares estaban ya en avanzado estado de construcción. Mazoui le pidió a Freejar que le prestase a su primo para ayudarle y éste accedió. Así pues, ambos se encargaron de seleccionar a unos cuantos oficiales para crear un grupo de combate de cazas. Mazoui estaba ojeando unos informes cuando sintió que Sandy le llamaba. Casi al mismo tiempo sonó su teléfono, efectivamente era ella que, con voz muy inquieta, le pidió...

\- ¡Mazoui, Amatista te necesita! Debes ir a verla, sólo tú puedes ayudarla ahora.  
-¿Qué ocurre?...- inquirió él y en pocas palabras la joven le resumió lo que había hablado con su amiga ante lo cual el muchacho se apresuró a responder. - Ahora mismo voy para allá, se lo diré a Leval.  
\- No creo que sea prudente por el momento,- objetó ella. - Él no puede hacer nada por protegerla y sólo interferiría…  
\- Entiendo, voy para el planeta.- Convino Mazoui concentrándose en la energía de Amatista que era sorprendentemente clara y se transportó. -

 

El muchacho pensaba en lo que Sandy le había contado, de pronto algo en su mente se activó. Recordaba haber tenido una extraña visión. Hacía ya tiempo, cuando estuvieron atrapados Leval y él en sus cazas. Fue en ese mundo con tanta fuerza de gravedad. Juraría haber visto una gran silueta oscura con un libro. Entonces lo juzgó fruto de la falta de oxígeno y las extremas condiciones, pero tuvo que significar algo. Debía hablar de inmediato con su amiga. A todo esto la chica estaba en casa preparándose para ir a la nave. Iba a seguir el consejo de Sandy y llamar a Mazoui cuando éste apareció a su lado. Visiblemente sorprendida dio un respingo por el susto. Él se disculpó de inmediato y le dijo.

\- Siento aparecer así, de improviso. Sandy me dijo que me necesitabas con urgencia. Me ha contado todo lo que ha ocurrido.  
-¿Qué puede ser Mazoui? - Inquirió Amatista que le describió a esa figura de sus sueños. -   
-¿Era así?,- exclamó el muchacho que se quedó reflexivo y después le insistió como si no pudiera creerlo. - ¿Estás segura de su aspecto? - la chica, sorprendida por esa reacción, simplemente asintió. -  
-¿Sabes quién puede ser? - Le interrogó nuevamente ella con visible curiosidad. -  
\- Por tu descripción bien pudiera tratarse del Ángel de la Muerte.- Declaró Mazoui sin ningún lugar a la duda. -

 

Su contertulia se quedó helada al oír la respuesta del chico, pero éste se apresuró a calmarla.

\- Tranquilízate, eso no significa que vayas a morir. Ese ángel tiene también otros cometidos, según lo que me has contado él mismo te lo dijo.  
\- ¿Qué clase de cometidos?- Quiso saber la ahora asustada muchacha que quiso saber también - ¿Y qué libro es ese?...  
\- No lo sé. No sé exactamente hasta donde llegan las labores de ese ángel. Y tampoco tengo ni idea de qué clase de libro es ese. Debería informarme. Sería buena idea llamar a Tom, el padre de Idina. Fue mi maestro, me enseñó muchas cosas y de seguro él sabrá mucho más que yo.- Reconoció el chico. -  
\- Pero no me gustaría que se enterasen mis padres,- le pidió Amatista. - Dile que no se lo cuente a nadie, ni siquiera a los padres de Leval. ¡Por favor! No quiero que se preocupen o sufran inútilmente. Ellos no podrían hacer nada.  
\- Descuida, nadie más se verá involucrado, no te preocupes. Tom sabe guardar secretos. Ahora voy a tratar de contactar con él, hasta luego. - Se despidió Mazoui que se concentró en la energía de Leval y desapareció. -

 

Amatista se quedó esperando muy preocupada por lo que su amigo le había dicho, ¿por qué esos dioses se interesarían por su hijo? ¿Qué querría el Ángel de la Muerte de ella? ¿Qué clase de libro sería ese? Deseó que Leval estuviera a su lado, pensaba en que debía contárselo. A fin de cuentas él era el padre de su hijo y el marido de ella. Pero, por otro lado, el miedo por la seguridad de su esposo la abrumaba. Pese a sus poderes ya vio lo que esos dioses le hicieron en una batalla. Y aquellos seres ni se habían inmutado tras darle una soberana paliza a todo un súper guerrero. Ahora, esos mismos dioses daban la impresión de que estaban muy preocupados ante una amenaza bastante grave. ¿Qué iba a poder hacer Leval contra aquellos seres, o contra otros quizás todavía más temibles, si es que eso fuese posible? No, lo mejor sería callar, esta vez le tocaba a ella protegerle, tenía que cuidar de los dos. Debía ser fuerte por su marido y por su hijo.

-No permitiré que os suceda nada malo, a ninguno.- Se decía en tanto acariciaba su ya prominente barriga.- Cariño, hijo…

 

Mazoui entre tanto apareció junto a Leval que se encontraba sólo en un despacho, éste le miró extrañado y le preguntó que hacía transportándose allí.

\- Lo siento. Tenía que ir y volver a Bios con rapidez, así he ganado tiempo.- Le respondió su primo que cambió rápidamente de tema para que Leval no siguiera haciéndole preguntas. - ¿Qué tal llevas los expedientes de los pilotos?  
\- Ya tengo seleccionados a la mayoría, pero creo que tú deberías verlos para dar tu aprobación.  
\- Claro, los veré después.- Asintió su interlocutor sin demasiado interés. -  
\- Si no te importa, me gustaría pasar por Bios para ver a Coraíon, ayer fueron atacados otra vez por esos malditos dioses.- Le contó Leval. -  
\- No hay problema, vete ahora si quieres, yo miraré esto. Y hablaré con Freejar. - Se ofreció Mazoui sin dar a entender que ya conociera todo eso perfectamente. – Así ese chalado no te regañará…

 

Su compañero le dio las gracias y se transportó pensando en la energía de su primo. Éste había sido avisado por Sandy para que no dijese nada que relacionase a Amatista. Cuando Leval llegó, Coraíon se limitó a decirle que fueron atacados y que prácticamente jugaron con ellos.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! - Espetó el indignado Leval al escucharle terminar la historia. - Eso es lo más frustrante de todo, sólo somos eso, sus juguetes...esperando impotentes a que se les ocurra venir a pasar el rato con nosotros.  
\- Espero que se les pase de una vez el interés que tienen por los humanos - suspiró Coraíon con paciente serenidad añadiendo algo más inquietado. - Mis padres vendrán dentro de poco a inaugurar la calle y a visitarnos a Sandy y a mí. No me gustaría que esos dioses les molestaran.  
\- No sé qué será peor, si les aburrimos y se cansan de nosotros puede que les dé por destruir el planeta. Lo importante es que estéis bien.- Respondió su interlocutor más calmado en su tono, aunque no por ello menos inquieto en sus temores. -  
\- Claro, no te preocupes. De hecho si mi madre les pone la vista encima les iba a echar una buena bronca. - Sonrió Coraíon tratando de restarle importancia, lo que admiraba a su primo. –No se iban a librar por muy dioses que sean.  
\- Muchas gracias por venir tan rápido, Leval.- Intervino entonces la prometida del joven ingeniero entrando en la estancia. -  
\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Debo volver a la base, y tú Sandy - dijo el interpelado recordando la conversación del día anterior -¿qué era eso que debías decirle a Amatista?  
\- Nada, no era nada que deba preocuparte,- se apresuró a contestar ella. - Estaba inquieta por su embarazo pero me aseguró que todo va bien.

 

Leval asintió, pero por algún motivo esas palabras lejos de tranquilizarle le preocuparon más, de modo que comentó.

\- Iré a verla ahora antes de regresar a la base, hasta luego.- Y dicho esto desapareció.-

 

Sandy y Coraíon se miraron de forma significativa, con patente preocupación. 

-¿Qué crees que pueda significar todo esto? - Inquirió el chico. -  
\- No tengo ni idea pero presiento que es algo grave, muy grave y que están en juego muchas cosas más de las que podamos imaginar. Hay poderes incalculablemente grandes y terribles detrás de todo. Y eso me aterra. - Le respondió Sandy con aire misterioso y lleno de temor. – Me asusta como jamás lo hizo cualquier otra cosa.

 

Coraíon no dijo nada, guardó un significativo silencio y pasó un confortador brazo tras los hombros de su prometida. Si ella decía algo así de seguro que no se equivocaría. Mientras, Mazoui llamó a Satory y le pidió que contactase con su padre en la Tierra para localizar a Tom. No le explicó el motivo con detalle aunque se limitó a decirle que era algo muy urgente. La chica confiaba en él y, sin preguntar más, llamó sin pérdida de tiempo para que Masters les pusiera en contacto lo antes posible...

-Espero que mi padre esté disponible. Marcaré su número privado - Decía en tanto llamaba para comentar a su prometido.- Anda, ponte tú…  
-Tendremos que aguardar un poco.- Suspiró él tomando el auricular tras conectar el video.-

 

El millonario estaba en su gran mansión, por una vez las juntas y demás reuniones de accionistas habían terminado y disponía de un par de días para relajarse, le hizo bastante ilusión recibir la llamada de Mazoui. Aquel chico era considerado por Ian como virtualmente su yerno. De modo que, en cuanto pudo, le pasó al canal hiperespacial que habían estado desarrollando para obtener una comunicación casi instantánea.

\- ¿Cómo estás Mazoui?- Le saludó el magnate con patente aprecio para querer saber. - ¿Y mi hija? ¿No está ahí contigo?

 

Pero el rostro del chico no parecía estar relajado sino todo lo contrario. Masters enseguida se percató de ello y pudo preguntar, ahora con preocupación.

\- ¿Va todo bien?  
\- No te preocupes Ian – fue la réplica del muchacho que quiso ser más tranquilizador cuando le comentó. – Satory está perfectamente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo te he llamado para un asunto bastante serio. Necesito que me pongas en contacto con mi tío Thomas Rodney.  
\- ¿Con Tom? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Quiso saber su interlocutor. - ¿Es alguna amenaza del espacio?  
-No – negó el chico para sentenciar. – Si fuera eso podríamos enfrentarnos a ella sin ninguna dificultad. Es un problema que excede las fronteras de este plano existencial. Por ello necesito a Tom.

 

Masters asintió, ahora con gesto serio. Enseguida replicó de forma solícita.

\- Haré lo posible por localizarle de inmediato y darle tu recado.

 

Mazoui asintió satisfecho y se despidió aguardando noticias. Su interlocutor cumplió su palabra. Enseguida trató de ponerse en contacto con el tío de aquel muchacho. Por fortuna el hermano de Tom, Daniel, trabajaba en la Masters Corporation. Él se ocupó de darle a Ian la dirección y el número. Al poco sonó el teléfono en casa de los Rodney. Pero el destinatario de la llamada no se hallaba en su domicilio. Fue su esposa, que estaba recién llegada de la escuela, la que contestó la llamada.

\- ¿Si? No, no está. No se preocupe, le daré el mensaje. – Afirmó Cooan que colgó enseguida. –

 

La mujer se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no había tenido nunca mucho trato con aquel tipo, siempre le pareció algo distante y demasiado pagado de sí mismo y de su fortuna. Aunque haciendo caso a Esmeralda, Diamante o incluso Petz y Zafiro, no era una mala persona. Además, según le contaron ese hombre sufrió mucho tras la temprana pérdida de su esposa y adoraba a su única hija. Pero lo que Cooan no recordaba era haberle dado nunca el número de su casa de Portland. En fin, estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en eso y lo dejó de lado. Un poco antes de que Masters hubiese llamado estuvo hablando con su hijo Lance. El chico le anunció que iría a verles esa noche, dado que le habían concedido unos días libres en el trabajo. Tan contenta estaba que decidió preparar una buena cena. Desafortunadamente no podrían unirse a ellos ni Alan ni Idina, cada uno en sus respectivos trabajos y lugares de residencia. Pero al menos su hijo pródigo vendría después de tanto tiempo y estaba deseosa de decírselo a su marido. Al fin Tom retornó a su casa tras un par de horas. Venía de uno de sus gimnasios de artes marciales. Algo cansado tras impartir unas cuantas clases entró saludando a su esposa.

-¡Hola Connie cariño! ¿Qué tal el día?  
\- Bien, como de costumbre - sonrió su mujer. – Los niños un encanto, aunque demasiado ruidosos, ¡ja, ja! Será que me hago mayor.  
-No digas tonterías, tú sigues siendo una encantadora chiquilla.- Se sonrió Tom.- Mi cheer leader favorita. Bueno, ahora compartes ese puesto con nuestra hija, ja, ja

Cooan se rio a su vez y tras obsequiar con un afectuoso beso en los labios a su esposo comentó.

-Por cierto, llamó Lance diciendo que se pasará por aquí a vernos, con un poco de suerte no tardará, estoy preparando la cena.  
-¡Vaya!, ya iba siendo hora, ese chico nunca tiene tiempo para sus padres. – Afirmó él que parecía teñir su voz de cierto reproche. –  
\- Ya sabes lo ocupado que siempre está. – Sonrió su madre tratando de disculpar al muchacho - ¡Ah!, - recordó entonces ella. – Y ha llamado Ian Masters. Tenía un mensaje de Mazoui para ti. Dijo que era muy importante.

 

A su esposo le extrañó aquello. No era el estilo de su sobrino. Estaba convencido de que ese chico no le llamaría usando a Masters salvo que quisiera contactar urgentemente. La razón desde luego debería ser imperiosa. De modo que inquirió.

\- ¿Te dijo de qué se trataba?  
\- No, simplemente me pidió que te diera el recado y que, en cuanto pudieras, te pusieras en contacto con Mazoui.- Le respondió su esposa que ya se dirigía hacia la cocina. –

 

Tom no podía llamarle ahora, dado que las comunicaciones con Bios no eran fáciles. Decidió tratar de contactar con él al día siguiente. De todos modos llevaba un tiempo estudiando también algunas cosas que le parecían extrañas y deseaba comentarle a ese muchacho algo sobre ello. Quizás todo tuviese relación. O de no ser así al menos tendría la oportunidad de contarle lo que estaba averiguando. Pensaba en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta. Enseguida se levantó y fue a abrir. Sonrió al hacerlo, viendo a su hijo allí luciendo un caro traje de ejecutivo. Lance le devolvió la sonrisa y saludo con afabilidad.

\- ¡Hola papá! Me alegra volver a casa.  
-Pasa hijo. – Le invitó él dándole un abrazo. - ¡Connie! – Llamó él en voz alta a su esposa para informar. – Lance está aquí.

 

Su madre llegó corriendo, aún con el delantal. Lucía una radiante sonrisa cuando abrazó a su hijo.

\- ¡Cariño! , ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! Ya creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros.  
\- ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso, mamá?- preguntó el muchacho a su vez para sentenciar con su humor habitual. – ¡En ningún sitio se come mejor!

 

Su madre movió la cabeza divertida y le obsequió con un beso en la mejilla. Para decir con visible alegría.

\- Pasa y siéntate a la mesa. La cena enseguida va a estar y he hecho tu plato favorito.  
\- Sí, vamos, ponte cómodo, hijo. – Convino Tom posando una mano tras la espalda del muchacho – Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?  
\- A veces aburrido, otras apasionante y todas ellas estresante. – Replicó despreocupadamente él chico que quiso saber a su vez. - ¿Habéis hablado con Alan e Idina?  
\- Con Alan sí, él y Naya están muy felices. Ella está ahora en un hospital de San Diego. Él, pese a todo, sigue trabajando para la Masters Corporation. La oferta de la compañía le interesó más que la que le hizo el hospital para ser jefe de los sistemas informáticos. También Ian Masters fue muy amable al trasladarle a la sede que tienen en la misma ciudad. Así tu hermano y su novia pueden estar juntos. De Idina no sé nada últimamente. Solo lo que Rei me contó cuando fue a verla. La encontró muy feliz con los niños.- Le respondió su padre.-

 

Entre tanto Cooan se unía a ellos trayendo una gran sopera con una sopa de mariscos y cangrejo, que efectivamente era lo que más le gustaba a su hijo.

\- Deberíais ir a verla. Seguro que la pequeñaja se sentirá muy sola allí. – Dijo el chico. –  
\- No lo creo- terció su madre en tanto le servía un plato de sopa. – Allí están Amatista, Leval, Mazoui… Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Se interrumpió para preguntar a su esposo. - ¿Has llamado a tu sobrino?  
\- No - respondió Tom encogiéndose de hombros para decir. – Desde aquí no tenemos cobertura hasta Bios. Nuestros teléfonos no hacen esa clase de llamadas. Tendré que esperar a mañana para ir a un centro de comunicaciones.  
\- Si es por eso – intervino Lance sacando un caro modelo de teléfono móvil. – Puedes usar el mío. Tengo señal satélite de hiperespacio.  
\- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió su madre mirándole con extrañeza para afirmar. – ¡Esa tecnología no puede estar disponible en la Tierra todavía! Recuerdo que era propia del siglo treinta.  
-Bueno mamá. -Contestó él. –En parte tienes razón. No lo está para la mayor parte de la gente todavía. Pero mi empresa sí que la posee. Igual que la Masters Corporation.  
\- ¿Y cómo es posible que un ejecutivo de bolsa y finanzas como tú la tenga?…-Preguntó Tom.- 

 

Aunque enseguida sonrió divertido, deteniéndose a la mitad de su intervención. ¡Qué cuestión tan tonta!, su mismo hijo le respondió con un tono levemente condescendiente para informarle. 

\- Papá. Los negocios ahora llegan hasta Bios, ¡es un sitio magnífico para invertir! Hay terrenos, recursos naturales por explotar. En cuanto se parcelen tierras y se autorice su venta tenemos que poder comunicarnos allí casi a tiempo real. Mis clientes precisarán información al segundo. Y seguramente las bolsas de la Tierra, también. Es caro, pero merece la pena.  
\- Lo que siento es que eso no sea accesible a todo el mundo. – Comentó Cooan. –  
\- Pronto lo será, mamá – le sonrió su hijo ofreciéndose con amabilidad. – Y si queréis, hablaré con mi empresa y os conseguiré unos teléfonos especiales como el mío.  
\- Prefiero hacer las cosas a la antigua, al menos de momento – terció su padre que le comentó – Llamó Masters, tu madre tomó el recado, dijo que tu primo Mazoui quería hablar conmigo.  
\- Entonces si fuese tú le llamará enseguida.- Le aconsejó Lance con gesto más serio ahora para sentenciar. – Si Mazoui tiene tanta prisa deberá ser por una buena razón. Él no suele apresurarse ni hacer las cosas sin motivo.

 

Su padre suspiró, en eso su hijo tenía toda la razón. Lo mismo había pensado él. De modo que aceptó el móvil del chico y tecleó el número de su sobrino. El teléfono ya lo tenía memorizado de forma que fue rápido. Al cabo de unos segundos Mazoui respondió a la llamada. Tom escuchó y a medida que lo hacía su gesto se fue tornando más serio. Lance y Cooan solamente podían oírle preguntar a su interlocutor y replicar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Totalmente? Bien, lo antes que pueda me pondré en camino. Si, arreglaré las cosas, me pueden sustituir en el gimnasio. No, no creo que Connie pueda. Claro que aprovecharé para verla – sonrió levemente para retornar a un rostro más adusto y grave. - Ten mucho cuidado, esa no es una técnica nada fácil, confío en ti, sé que lo harás bien. Hasta pronto pues.

 

Al colgar y devolver el teléfono a su hijo observó cómo su esposa le interrogaba con la mirada y él se limitó a decir.

\- Mañana mismo debo partir para Bios. Mazoui me necesita allí.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo grave?- Se interesó Cooan con gesto preocupado. –¿Están todos bien?  
\- No tiene nada que ver con los chicos. Tranquila. En cuanto al problema Mazoui no sabe exactamente qué pasa, por eso quiere que vaya yo, para darle información. Tendré que reunir mis notas y mis archivos,- comentó su marido. –

 

A Cooan le entró un escalofrío, cuando él hablaba de esa forma se estaba refiriendo a sus documentos acerca de arcanos y fenómenos sobrenaturales. Una gran biblioteca que había comenzado cuando lucharon contra los demonios y la secta hacía ya tantos años, cuando ambos se conocieron y estudiaban en la Golden. Su esposo había dedicado mucho tiempo a ello y se convirtió en todo un erudito en la materia. De hecho había reunido muchísimos datos en volúmenes de libros o discos duros de ordenador. No obstante Tom, detectando esa inquietud en ella, sonrió apresurándose a decir con un tinte más tranquilizador.

\- No te preocupes. Y de paso cuando esté allí aprovecharé para ver a la niña. Ya te he comentado Lance, que, a juzgar por lo que nos contó Rei cuando la visitó, creo que estaba muy contenta.  
\- Le han dado plaza de maestra en Bios. - Les contó el chico con satisfacción y también como si quisiera hacerles olvidar el otro tema. –  
-Anda. Pues Rei no nos dijo nada de eso.- Se sorprendió su padre.-  
-¡Vaya! A lo mejor he metido la pata y era ella quién quería daros la noticia.- Se lamentó el joven.-  
-No te preocupes hijo. No pasa nada. Me puedo hacer el tonto si llegara el caso. Ja, ja. – Repuso jovialmente Tom posando una mano en el hombro derecho del muchacho.-  
-¡Qué bien! – Sonrió su madre con mejor semblante ahora. – Lo que ella deseaba desde que terminó en la universidad. La verdad es que ha trabajado muy duro en la nave desde que llegó. ¡Se lo merece! Dale muchos besos de mi parte y dile lo muy orgullosa que estoy de ella.

 

Su esposo asintió y la cena discurrió ya sin más contratiempos. Lance les dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir a su habitación de la infancia. Sus padres quedaron solos y entonces Tom le comentó a su mujer.

\- Connie. Ahora que el chico no está te lo puedo decir, Mazoui estaba muy preocupado, casi diría que asustado. Ha tenido una serie de visiones que lo inquietan bastante. Y por lo que parece no solamente él. Espero que no sea nada serio en realidad pero debo averiguarlo.  
-Pero. Entonces… ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? Aunque ya pedí mis días libres y no tendré más hasta las vacaciones, mis compañeras me podrían sustituir.  
-No es necesario- quiso tranquilizarla su esposo. – No estaré mucho en Bios, si algo ocurriera que no lo creo, ya te llamaré.  
-Está bien, confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho - afirmó ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo para suspirar. – Pero me es difícil aceptar que ya no soy esa chica de acción, esa justiciera. Ahora solo soy una mujer de edad madura que es maestra. No podría ayudarte aunque quisiera.  
-¡Pero qué tonterías dices! – Rio él ahora con aire desdramatizador. – Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré, tú siempre serás mi justiciera favorita y mi chica de Némesis. Cariño. Seguro que Mazoui estará más preocupado de lo que debe. Además, estando él allí, junto con Leval. ¿De qué íbamos a tener miedo? Y siempre puedo llamar a Roy a Diamante y a Zafiro por ejemplo. Seguro que les encantaría tener la ocasión de hacer algo divertido para variar. Recordar un poco los viejos tiempos.

 

Cooan no pudo evitar reír imaginándose a esos tres de seguro bien dispuestos y con alegría por vivir otra nueva aventura. Aunque enseguida dejó de hacerlo, mirando las canas de su esposo que casi cubrían por entero su antaño moreno cabello e incluso algunas que ella misma tenía, suspiró y dijo en tono entre reflexivo y algo melancólico.

\- ¡Quién nos ha visto y quién nos ve!, ¿verdad, mi amor? Con la de aventuras que hemos vivido y la de combates que hemos librado. Sin embargo ahora somos una pareja de padres de mediana edad con síndrome de nido vacío.  
\- ¿Y te arrepientes de cómo hemos vivido nuestras vidas, cariño? - quiso saber Tom con voz queda. -

 

A lo que su esposa replicó de igual modo, tras mirarle amorosamente a los ojos y sonriendo de forma cómplice con él.

-No. Contigo volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Lo único que me da envidia es cuando veo a Rei y a las chicas. ¡Es que apenas han cambiado nada!, parecen unas niñas, iguales a cuando las conocí.  
-Siendo oriundas del Milenario de Plata quizás tengan un mayor periodo de juventud.- Conjeturó su esposo.- Eso creo que me contaste una vez.  
-Sí, creo que es el Cristal de Plata lo que las hace aparentar esa juventud.- Sonrió su interlocutora que agregó ahora más divertida.- Hay que mirarlo por el lado bueno. Al menos no todos podemos ser así. Si nadie precisase de cremas para rejuvenecer el cutis nos chafarían el negocio de “Beauty Quartete” y mi hermana Petz se iba a enfadar mucho. ¡Mejor que eso no pase, ja, ja!

 

Él asintió sonriendo en tanto la acurrucaba contra su pecho, sentados ambos en el sofá. Al rato se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente debía ponerse en camino. Deseaba saber hasta qué punto podría su sobrino tener razón en su inquietud, ya que, de todo lo que él le comentó lo que más le había alarmado era la mención a ese misterioso libro. Apenas si lo recordaba pero, siendo muy joven cuando fue en busca de Anthony, su mentor, para tratar de rescatar a Roy del poder de ese demonio llamado Armagedón, su maestro le habló algo sobre ese tema. Pensaba en ello….Aun recordaba el porte de ese hombre, su pelo encanecido, como el que él mismo ahora lucía, y la gravedad de su voz, cuando le comentó.

-Esta batalla es una entre muchas. El bien y el mal pugnan desde siempre y así debe ser. Nuestra misión es que el mal no prevalezca.  
-Sí, claro.- Convino el joven Tom.- Y acabar con él para siempre…  
-Aunque cuidado, tampoco puede ser el bien el que triunfe por completo.- Replicó su mentor dejándole atónito.-  
-No lo comprendo.- Repuso el chico.- Si acabáramos con el mal todo sería estupendo, no más sufrimientos, no más guerras. El fin de las injusticias. Creo que es algo a lo que deberíamos aspirar.

 

Anthony le miró esbozando una leve sonrisa, movió ligeramente la cabeza y pudo decir…

-El mal está ahí por una poderosa razón. Tiene su cometido, lo mismo que el bien. Y si lo suprimiéramos algo todavía peor podría ocupar su lugar…  
-¿Peor?- Se extrañó el muchacho mirándole atónito.- ¿Qué podría ser peor que el propio mal?...  
-El fin del Libro de los Días.- Suspiró su maestro con voz queda.-  
-¿A qué libro te refieres? – Quiso saber Tom.-  
-Nada importante, tonterías de un viejo estudioso.- Sonrió ahora su interlocutor, para añadir, retornando al tema que estaban tratando anteriormente.- Recuérdalo, tu amigo debe pasar el mayor tiempo posible en lugares sagrados, solo la conjunción de las fuerzas del bien podrá…

 

Tom salía ahora de aquellos recuerdos tan intrigado como lo estuvo entonces. Aquella alusión a ese extraño libro quedó en su memoria y durante años había estado intentando averiguar cosas sobre él. De hecho algo había aprendido y quizás ahora fuera el tiempo de ahondar en ello. Quizás hubiera podido preguntarle a Anthony. Desgraciadamente su maestro murió hacía muchos años. Decidió que haría más averiguaciones en cuanto pudiera. De momento tocaba descansar y prepararse para aquel largo viaje…


	19. Primera Advertencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras manifestaciones de un a fuerza desconocida y hostil se hacen sentir.

Paralelamente a lo sucedido en la Tierra en casa de los Rodney, en Bios entre tanto Leval había aparecido justo delante de su mujer con su traslación instantánea. Ésta pensó que dos veces en un día era más que suficiente y se molestó algo con él.

-¡Leval, no me gusta que aparezcas así, me asustas!...  
\- Lo siento cariño,- se disculpó el chico tratando de justificarse presa de la inquietud. - Pero Sandy me dijo que necesitabas que estuviese a tu lado.  
\- Ya lo sé - sonrió ella ya más calmada. - Perdona, es sólo que me sobresaltaste, gracias por venir – y para rematar sus excusas besó al chico en los labios suavemente. -  
-¿Cómo vais?,- preguntó cariñosamente su marido, olvidando lo anterior y mirando afectuosamente a la barriga de Amatista. -  
\- Estamos bien no te preocupes. Vuelve a la base.- Le pidió ella añadiendo con una sonrisa más jovial. - ¡Te van a echar la bronca!  
-Freejar ya me las echa igual cuando llego temprano.- Bromeó, (o no tanto) el muchacho.-De modo que lo mismo me da. Además Mazoui quedó en cubrirme.  
-Anda ve, - afirmó ella sonriéndose con esa ocurrencia.- No te preocupes, estamos perfectamente.  
\- Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿eh?- Le insistió solícitamente él. -

 

La joven asintió y Leval tras devolver el beso a su mujer, se concentró en la energía de Mazoui, apareciendo junto a él en su despacho.

-¿Qué tal está Amatista?- Le preguntó éste suponiendo acertadamente que venía de verla. -  
\- Bien, gracias...Voy a seguir organizando las cosas.

 

Su primo asintió y Leval salió de su despacho, justo entonces Mazoui recibió una llamada de Satory. 

\- He hablado con mi padre otra vez - le comentó ella. -  
-¿Qué se cuenta? - Preguntó él con mucho interés. - ¿Está bien?  
\- Muy bien, gracias...bueno, me ha dicho que estableció contacto con la esposa de Tom y que ya nos avisaría en cuanto pudiera.  
\- Espero que no tarde, necesito sus consejos...  
\- Mazoui ¿qué está ocurriendo? - Preguntó la chica, preocupada por la urgencia que su novio le imprimía a todo aquello. -  
\- Algo que será trascendente para el futuro - replicó el muchacho de forma enigmática. Más cuando añadió.- Lamento no poder contarte más por ahora, pero ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que pasa…

 

Satory desistió, cuando su novio se ponía en ese plan tan místico era mejor no preguntar más, sólo podía confiar en él y suponer que todo era por una buena razón. Al cabo de unas horas efectivamente Tom llamó a Mazoui. El chico le contó lo sucedido y su mentor le aseguró que iría a Bios en cuanto le fuera materialmente posible.

-Por lo menos vendrá.- Suspiró Mazoui más aliviado, diciéndose.- ¡Menos mal! Yo no sabía ni por donde enfocar este asunto.

 

Por su parte los dioses habían localizado a Amatista. Zoen y Buruk la observaban sin perder a la humana de vista. Pero esta vez ya no era por mero entretenimiento. Ambos tenían la orden de vigilar para que los "otros" no llegasen hasta ella. Pero ¿cómo reconocerían a "esos otros"?. El gigante le comentó a su compañera con expresión preocupada, algo sorprendente en él.

\- Si el señor Georcael está preocupado por esos seres, significa que deben de ser una amenaza incluso para nosotros.  
\- Debemos vigilar de cerca a esta humana,- le indicó Zoen afirmando con una determinación y seriedad que contrastaban con su frivolidad de antaño. - Ahora estoy segura de que ella es la portadora del Mensajero del Creador o la llave que ha de traerlo. Nuestro señor nos ha indicado con claridad que tenemos la labor de asegurarnos de que lo haga.  
\- Nosotros somos inmortales, ¿tú crees que esos seres podrían hacernos daño como lo entienden los humanos? - Inquirió su colosal compañero retomando el hilo de su anterior comentario. -   
\- No lo sé. Pero espero no tener que descubrirlo.- Replicó Zoen que observó interesada el amoroso gesto de Amatista cuando se acariciaba el vientre y le hablaba con dulzura, para añadir perpleja. - Debe de ser muy importante para ellos, ¿no crees? Esa humana está muy feliz.  
\- Quizá sabe que es la portadora del Mensajero - conjeturó Buruk. -  
\- No lo creo.- Le contradijo su interlocutora añadiendo con un tono comprensivo, lejos de la desdeñosa altivez que solía emplear al tratar el tema de los humanos. - Es feliz porque dentro de ella está creándose un nuevo ser. Es curioso, son seres inferiores a nosotros pero ellos pueden dar vida. Nosotros, pese a nuestros grandes poderes, no. A no ser que adoptásemos sus métodos.  
\- Quizá por eso el Creador les mantiene en el Universo y nos ha dado la orden de protegerles,- repuso reflexivamente Buruk añadiendo con bastante más respeto de lo que había hecho hasta entonces al hablar de los humanos. - Puede que no sean tan insignificantes después de todo.

 

Su compañera no pudo evitar asentir con una expresión reflexiva, era como si ya admitiera aquella posibilidad como una certeza. En ese instante, Soa apareció y se unió a sus compañeros, les preguntó por si hubiese novedades pero Zoen y Buruk negaron con la cabeza.

\- Nosotros hemos rastreado toda la galaxia y no hay señales de nada extraño.- Les informó su compañera. -  
\- El señor Georcael nos ha dicho que son algo que nosotros no hemos conocido jamás.- Le advirtió Buruk añadiendo no sin inquietud - quizá no podamos localizarlos.  
\- Dialen y Redan vigilan por la galaxia, nosotros debemos quedarnos continuamente al lado de la posible portadora - les explicó Soa. -

 

Buruk y Zoen asintieron y en unión de su compañera siguieron observando a Amatista intentando al mismo tiempo detectar cualquier tipo de anomalía que pudiera surgir.

-Por ahora no noto nada fuera de lo normal.- Declaró Buruk.-  
-Pues permaneceremos cerca y sin perder a la humana ni un instante.- Les indicó Soa a sus compañeros que asintieron, prestos a mantener su vigilancia.-

 

Mazoui entre tanto recordaba su conversación con su tío. Al cabo de unas horas recibió la llamada que estaba aguardando con impaciencia. El muchacho pudo descolgar y replicar.

\- Me alegro mucho de oírte. ¿Podrás venir? Sí, tenemos un grave problema. Totalmente seguro, te necesito aquí. Esto sobrepasa mis conocimientos. Te lo agradezco tío. ¿La tía Connie podrá venir? ¿No? ¡Qué lástima! Ya, claro, comprendo…Así podrás ver a Idina, lo está haciendo muy bien según tengo entendido. Bueno… cambiando de tema. En tanto llegas, quizás intente un viaje astral a ver si descubro algo nuevo. Lo sé, sé que no es fácil, pero ya lo hice durante el viaje en la nave. Cuando Leval estaba enfermo. Si… muchas gracias, eso es muy importante para mí. Hasta pronto tío Tom.

 

Colgó y durante la hora siguiente ayudado por su primo concluyó su informe preliminar y ambos se lo pasaron a Zorton que a su vez lo transmitió a los altos mandos para su aprobación. Después, los dos fueron a tomarse algo a la cantina de la base.

\- Me ha llamado el tío Tom- le contó a su primo. – Dice que vendrá de visita.  
-¿El tío Tom? ¡Vaya!- Se alegró Leval, ajeno desde luego a la verdadera razón de ese viaje cuando aseveró. – Tendrá muchas ganas de ver a su hija. Seguro que la prima Idina se pondrá muy contenta.  
\- No le digas nada. – Le advirtió cómplicemente Mazoui- es una sorpresa que quiere darle.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. – Sonrió el muchacho para afirmar aliviado. - Al menos Amatista estaba bien cuando me transporté con ella esta mañana. Espero que esos dioses dejen ya de jugar con nosotros de una vez.  
-Seguro que todo se arregla – le animó su primo aunque sin mucho énfasis. Más cuando se despidió. – Debo irme, quedé con Satory.  
-Bueno, hasta mañana pues. – Le dijo Leval en tanto Mazoui se alejaba. -

 

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, Mazoui no había quedado exactamente con Satory, bueno, luego tenía intención de llamarla, pero en realidad fue a buscar más información. En la soledad de su habitación de la base quiso meditar y trascender al plano astral para intentar sacar algo en claro...

-Bueno… vamos a ello. Espero hacerlo bien. - Pensaba en tanto comenzaba a meditar en la postura del loto.-

 

No sin gran esfuerzo y concentración, logró ascender al plano espiritual, entró en un nivel de consciencia superior donde figuras etéreas pasaban junto a él sin hacerle ningún caso aunque no por ello pudo evitar quedar maravillado del poder y la paz que estas irradiaban. Pero de pronto a su lado apareció la figura negra y enorme del Ángel de la Muerte. El muchacho no le miró a la cara, sabía que no podría sostener esa mirada, el Ángel, de nombre Azraél, se dirigió a él en un tono muy amable.

-¿Qué has venido a averiguar a este plano astral, Mazoui?...  
-¿Sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó él visiblemente sorprendido. -  
\- Yo conozco los nombres de todas las criaturas,- repuso suavemente el ángel - de las que han existido y existirán y tú también sabes quién soy yo, de lo contrario no eludirías mi mirada.  
\- Sé que eres el Ángel de la Muerte y que te has aparecido en sueños a una amiga mía.- Reconoció Mazoui quién quiso saber con su tono teñido de respeto y temor - ¿Pero qué más eres? ¿Qué quieres de ella? Por qué no creo que sea el llevártela ya.  
\- Mazoui, los designios que me guían viene del mismo Creador,- fue la condescendiente respuesta que oyó. - Tú no debes conocerlos, lo sabrás en su momento. Pero no temas por mi causa. Yo no soy el que amenaza a tu amiga...  
\- Los dioses entonces, ellos son los enemigos... ¿verdad?,- aventuró el muchacho que creyó haberlo confirmado -…  
\- No.- Negó Azraél – los dioses no son vuestros enemigos. Al contrario, serán valiosos aliados que os protegerán del verdadero peligro.  
\- Pues hasta ahora no lo han demostrado.- Repuso Mazoui que añadió sin podérselo creer -¿Además, que otra cosa peor que ellos puede haber?....  
\- Todo a su momento.- Declaró el ángel de modo tajante pero suave a la vez - Ahora debes volver a tu mundo, tu presencia aquí no puede ser permitida por más tiempo.  
\- Una cosa más. - Le pidió el muchacho.- Por favor. ¿Qué es ese libro? El libro de los Días. ¿Eres tú su portador?  
\- Eso es algo que tampoco está a vuestro alcance. Solo el demiurgo puede custodiarlo o cederlo a quién él elija.  
-¿El demiurgo? ¿Quién es ese?- Quiso saber el chico con patente cara de sorpresa.-

 

Pensó en la concepción platónica del término. Quizás fuera una especie de dios superior, Creador del Universo. Y así lo comentó. Aunque su poderoso interlocutor diríase que suavizó sus facciones en lo que los mortales podrían calificar de una leve sonrisa y replicó a su modo enigmático.

\- Sí y no. Dado que Creador y Demiurgo aquí son y no son lo mismo. Lo sabréis a su debido tiempo.   
-¿Cuándo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Mazoui.-  
\- Todavía quedan bastantes de vuestros años mortales. Si sabéis superar la prueba que os aguarda. Hasta entonces, no os aventuréis en terrenos que van más allá de vuestra comprensión.- Manifestó el ángel con un tono condescendiente advertencia.-  
\- Pero, ¿Qué prueba es esa? ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? - Quiso saber su confuso interlocutor.-  
-Tu maestro te explicará más cosas, escúchale bien y guarda sus palabras....ahora ve.

 

Mazoui levantó la cabeza pero el Ángel de la Muerte ya no estaba junto a él. Notó como era arrastrado hacia las afueras del plano astral y entraba en su propio cuerpo. Cuando por fin reaccionó estaba en su despacho. El comunicador parpadeaba, en el contestador tenía un mensaje de Satory. Tom había llegado y le esperaba. Sorprendido, miró su reloj, ¡lo que a él le habían parecido sólo unos instantes en realidad habían sido seis horas! De modo que, sin perder más tiempo, corrió al encuentro de su novia y de su maestro en las artes esotéricas…

-Ahora sí que estoy todavía más confuso que antes.- Se dijo con inquietud, dándose prisa por acudir a su cita pendiente.- Y lo que es peor, más asustado.

 

Leval por su parte había vuelto a casa con Amatista, ambos habían cenado y después se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Ella se encontraba muy a gusto junto a él, sin embargo de pronto sintió frío, era un frío raro, intenso, pero la temperatura en la sala era agradable. Su marido notó algo también aunque de forma más atenuada. Los dioses por su parte sintieron una especie de presencia y de inmediato rodearon con sus estrellas mágicas a la pareja de humanos.

\- Pero, ¿qué es eso? – Se preguntó en voz alta Leval.-

 

El joven se alarmó poniéndose en guardia mientras se levantaba al ver las estrellas inscritas en círculos que habían aparecido a su alrededor. Cayó en la cuenta de que eran cosa de los dioses. Decidió quedarse quieto y no separarse de Amatista que también las observaba con preocupación.

-¿Son ellos, verdad? Espero que no quieran hacernos nada malo…últimamente han sido bastante considerados. – Le susurró su esposa que pese a querer tratar de mostrarse animosa estaba asustada -...

 

Entonces Soa, Buruk y Zoen se hicieron visibles ante ellos, les rodearon pero dándoles la espalda y antes de que los humanos pudieran hablar, Buruk dijo a sus compañeras...

\- Noto algo que jamás había percibido, una sensación de vacío mayor que las interminables extensiones ínter galácticas.  
\- Tienen que ser ellos, formemos una barrera...- propuso Soa. - 

 

Los tres emitieron energías que se unieron entre sí rodeando a Leval y Amatista junto con las estrellas. No obstante, tanto la energía como las estrellas titilaban con mucha menor fuerza de lo que era habitual.

-¡Debe de tratarse de “Ellos”, están intentando romper nuestra barrera! - indicó Zoen visiblemente alarmada. -  
\- Espero que no sean lo bastante fuertes para lograrlo todavía.- Musitó Soa concentrando aún más su poder. -  
\- ¡Un momento! - Intervino Leval sin comprender nada, levantándose para ir hacia los dioses. - ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Es otro estúpido juego vuestro?  
\- Déjanos hacer,- le respondió Zoen de forma bastante más considerada de lo que solía cuando le desveló. - Os estamos protegiendo. Vuelve con tu compañera y no te separes de su lado.

 

Aquello dejó atónitos a los humanos. Leval obedeció, no tenía sentido desafiar a esos seres, esa lección la había aprendido hacía tiempo. Y por una vez tenían razón. Ese era un buen consejo viniendo de ellos. De hecho estaría mejor junto a su mujer. No obstante la energía de los dioses cedía lentamente, no eran capaces de mantener la barrera. Amatista entonces sintió algo que la rozaba, era como un carámbano helado y tuvo miedo.

\- He sentido algo muy frío.- Balbuceó tiritando llena de temor casi reverencial. - Creí que me robaba el alma.- Leval la miró entre preocupado y anonadado, abrazándola nuevamente y los dioses le dedicaron una expresión inquieta. – Jamás había sentido nada así…

 

Entonces apareció Georcael que lanzó una gran estrella de color dorado que envolvió a Amatista, ésta notó como el calor volvía a ella de nuevo, la barrera de los dioses ganó intensidad y la sensación de presencia helada poco a poco desapareció.

\- Hemos ganado esta vez, pero volverán y con más poder. La han localizado pese a nuestros esfuerzos por impedirlo y ahora que saben dónde está, es cuestión de tiempo que regresen. –Sentenció Georcael entre inquieta y resignadamente. -  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué era eso que hemos sentido? - Preguntó Leval mirando sorprendido al recién llegado -…  
\- Es algo que no estás preparado para comprender, además no podrías hacer nada. Será mejor para ti no saberlo.- Le replicó Georcael que acto seguido se dirigió a los dioses. - Esperad a que Redan y Dialen se os unan, creo que "Ellos" se han ido por el momento pero me aseguraré.- Desapareció al instante dejando aun el eco de sus palabras. -

 

Leval se levantó y les preguntó a los dioses bastante sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso vosotros que no teméis a nada tenéis ahora miedo?  
\- Mientras estemos aquí, nada malo os ocurrirá - le tranquilizó Zoen insistiendo en lo anteriormente dicho. - Tú sólo protege a tu compañera, une tu energía a la de ella para confundirlos.

 

Generalmente cuando Zoen hablaba así se refería a algo de clara connotación sexual, pero esta vez a Leval le pareció que tenía una intención diferente, más espiritual. Amatista, con el semblante lívido por la preocupación, les preguntó a los dioses.

-¿Vosotros sabéis lo que ocurre, verdad? ¿Estamos en peligro?...

 

Y para mayor asombro de los humanos fue esta vez Buruk quién les confesó con inquietud en su normalmente ruda y desapasionada voz.

\- Todo vuestro universo está en peligro, quizá nosotros mismos lo estemos también.

 

Amatista y Leval se miraron preocupados. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave que inspiraba temor hasta a los propios dioses? Mientras tanto Mazoui llegó por fin al encuentro de Tom. Le aguardaba con Satory en una cafetería de la nave. Tras abrazarse fue la muchacha la que tomó la palabra.

-Tom me estaba contando como iban las cosas por casa. Nuestros padres y demás amigos están bien, gracias a Dios. Me ha dado recuerdos del profesor Tomoe, de Kaori y de su hermano Daniel, Mimet y la hija de ambos, Mimí. Parece que han hecho grandes avances en sus investigaciones y continúan con las fairy five.- Remachó con una sonrisa.-  
\- Si- convino el aludido agregando con desenfado a su vez. – Souichi y Kaori echan de menos a su hija Keiko que se fue en la SSP-2. Y mi hermano y mi cuñada andan muy metidos en sus cosas, aunque ya tiene a su hija y al novio de ésta para ayudarles.  
\- Me alegro por ellos. Son buena gente. Envíales mis mejores deseos cuando hables con todos. - Afirmó su interlocutor variando de tema.- Bueno Tom. ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte en contacto tan rápidamente conmigo? – Le inquirió Mazoui.-

 

Aquello le había sorprendido mucho dado que su mentor no tardó apenas en devolver la llamada y a tiempo real. 

\- Mi hijo tiene un móvil de esos especiales, de su empresa, para comunicarse vía hiperespacial – Le contestó su tío –  
\- ¿Tu hijo Alan?- Se sorprendió su interlocutor.-  
\- No, tu primo Lance, mi otro hijo. Es consultor financiero y experto en bolsa e inversiones. Viaja mucho y me dijo que Bios es un buen lugar para invertir ahora. ¡Si incluso nos propuso invertir dinero para Connie y para mí!, pero le dijimos que no. A nuestra edad no queremos ese tipo de sobresaltos y aunque no seamos ricos, lo que tenemos nos da para vivir con tranquilidad. - Se rio él tan francamente que contagió a Satory y a Mazoui. –  
-Bueno- terció ella, todavía risueña, levantándose de la silla. – Me gustaría quedarme pero debo volver al trabajo. Ya nos vemos luego cariño, adiós Tom, me he alegrado mucho de verte. Da un beso a tu esposa de mi parte.

 

El aludido asintió agradeciendo aquellas palabras. Luego los dos hombres se levantaron para despedirla. Y en cuanto la muchacha se alejó se pusieron más serios. Mazoui pudo por fin abordar el tema que más les interesaba a ambos. Con todos los detalles que recordaba explicó a su maestro lo que había visto y oído. Éste quedó reflexivo y finalmente declaró.

\- Es algo bastante grave si el mismo Azraél está implicado. De lo otro tampoco sé qué podrá significar. Creador, Demiurgo, suelen ser sinónimos en ocasiones. En fin. Mazoui, debo consultar algunos libros que he traído, no tardaré mucho. A propósito, ¿sabes dónde se aloja mi hija? Quisiera verla antes que nada.  
\- Claro - asintió éste que le dio a su interlocutor la dirección de Idina en tanto le pedía con una apreciable dosis de inquietud. - Por favor, lee esos libros pronto, siento que las cosas cada vez se ponen más serias.- En ese momento sintió una llamada de la esposa de su primo y así se lo comentó a su mentor. - Amatista me necesita, debo ir para allá – dicho esto, se alejó y en cuanto estuvo al abrigo de cualquier mirada, se transportó inmediatamente. -

 

Tom se quedó allí, durante unos instantes sentado solo ante la mesa. Pensaba en todo aquello y cada vez le gustaba menos. No sabía exactamente porqué pero presentía que algo muy grave estaba próximo a suceder.

-El Demiurgo.- Se dijo con tono entre atónito y revelador.- Entonces, todo va cobrando sentido. Ese libro podría ser… ¡claro!

 

Por su parte Sandy sintió lo mismo, una especie de pálpito que presagiaba dificultades, también fue a la casa de Leval y Amatista a toda prisa. Mazoui apareció junto a su primo y la esposa de éste que estaban abrazados. Los dioses le vieron llegar sin inmutarse, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. El recién llegado observaba inquisitivamente a aquellos seres esperando alguna aclaración de lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, ni se molestaban en devolverle la mirada. En cambio enseguida fue informado por Amatista y Leval de lo que había ocurrido y les tranquilizó. 

\- No temáis, los dioses están aquí para protegeros.- Confirmó para alivio de su primo y de su amiga. -  
-¿Pero de quién? - Preguntó Leval sin comprender nada. -  
\- ¿O de qué? No lo sé, he hablado con el Ángel de la Muerte y él tampoco me lo ha desvelado. – No obstante, al oír esto los dioses miraron sorprendidos a Mazoui. -  
\- Si Azraél, que es un ser muy superior a nuestro señor Georcael, se digna hablar contigo es que la situación es mucho más grave de lo que podíamos imaginar.- Comentó Zoen aún más preocupada. -  
\- Debemos decirles lo que ocurre – les indicó Soa a sus compañeros. -  
\- Mazoui - le corroboró Amatista a su amigo. - Te dijo lo mismo que a mí. ¿Verdad?

 

El marido de joven la miró atónito igual que a su primo, cuando éste confirmó.

\- Más o menos y también que podíamos confiar en los dioses.  
-¿Alguien, por favor, va a explicarme lo que está pasando aquí? – Les pidió el desconcertado Leval, atrayendo las miradas del grupo. – Odio no enterarme de nada cuando parece que todos estáis al tanto de lo que ocurre.

 

Efectivamente se sentía cada vez más inquieto y molesto por estar al margen de lo que, al parecer, todos conocían a excepción de él mismo. Mazoui y Amatista le miraron y ésta última iba a hablar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Soa hizo un gesto y la abrió, una sorprendida Sandy entró corriendo en la casa.

\- Humanos, la situación es muy grave para todos,- explicó Zoen también para la recién llegada - así que os vamos a contar secretos sólo al alcance de los dioses, escuchad con atención...

 

Todos en silencio se dispusieron a oír las palabras de la diosa….

 

En la Tierra, tras despertar al día siguiente y despedir a su padre, Lance permaneció un poco más en la casa en la que vivió desde niño. Al poco su madre también debía ir al trabajo. El muchacho se despidió afectuosamente de ella con un beso en la frente en tanto Cooan le decía.

\- Hijo mío, espero que no pase tanto tiempo otra vez para que vengas a visitarnos.  
\- Eso espero yo también, mamá. – Replicó él con una sonrisa. –

 

Madre e hijo salieron juntos, él se brindó a llevarla hasta su escuela, en cuanto aparcó se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Cooan mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hijo, remató con tono de voz queda, casi sonando a confesión, antes de bajar del coche.

\- Sabes que te quiero mucho, mi vida. Pero a veces, no sé, siento como si no estuvieras cómodo con nosotros, como si nuestra familia fuera algo ajeno a ti.  
-No digas eso. No es verdad. Yo os quiero mucho también, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo con vosotros, de veras.- Le dijo él que parecía realmente muy sincero cuando agregó con un tono de voz más reflexivo y algo apenado. – Pero tengo un trabajo muy importante por hacer.  
\- Hijo, si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que el trabajo, por importante y bonito que sea, no es tan esencial como la propia familia y al amor de los tuyos. Tu padre y yo te queremos, cariño, recuérdalo siempre. – Le susurró su madre que, tras darle un amoroso beso en la frente, se bajó dirigiéndose para comenzar su jornada. No sin antes volverse una vez más, sonreírle y añadir, casi con tono de súplica. – Cuídate mucho mi amor, por favor…

 

Y al fin se volvió, dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo. Lance la observó entrar en la escuela y ser rodeada por un montón de críos de primaria que enseguida se abrazaron a ella. Cooan sonreía, acariciaba el pelo de algunos o bien se agachaba un poco para hacerles carantoñas a otros, charlando animadamente con ellos. Al poco rato, dándole la mano a un par de críos de los más pequeños, tanto ella como el grupito de niños entraron en el interior. Y el chico, en tanto veía aquello, pensaba en voz alta.

-Si mamá. Siempre has sido una mujer admirable, incluso en la anterior historia de tu vida. He sido muy afortunado al serme concedida una madre así. Ahora ya no debes preocuparte más, ni tendrás que intervenir en más luchas, yo me encargaré de eso. Tú disfruta con tus niños, te lo mereces. Y sobre todo, cuida bien de mis hermanos y de papá…que no haga nada ni quiera averiguar cosas que estén más allá de sus límites…por favor…

 

Y tras suspirar durante unos instantes para controlar su creciente emotividad sacó su móvil del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje. Enseguida efectuó una llamada. En cuanto su interlocutor le contestó el muchacho sentenció.

\- Se acerca la hora, debemos ir. Si, ya suponía que lo sabríais. Pues si podéis, entonces id reuniendo al equipo. Nuestra tarea está próxima a finalizar…

 

Colgó y arrancó su veloz deportivo perdiéndose por la carretera, rumbo a su punto de encuentro…

 

Mientras tanto Tom, antes de visitar a su hija, estuvo consultando sus libros y al leer algunos de ellos palideció al ir confirmando sus temores. Entonces muchos de los hechos acaecidos, incluso años atrás, comenzaban a cobrar sentido, de hecho descubrió cosas sorprendentes...y allí se hacía referencia a ese libro. En un lugar casi olvidado de los arcanos. Aquello era difícil de creer pero enseguida comenzó a atar cabos. Ahora recordaba ese sueño que su amigo Roy y él tuvieran hacía tantos años, cuando vio a Connie en su anterior vida, mucho antes de que tuvieran que conocerse. ¡Entonces no fue un sueño! ¿Qué más podría averiguar de seguir investigando?...Fuera lo que fuese no podía decirle nada a nadie, al menos por ahora, aquello era demasiado extraño y, en cierto modo, aterrador…

-Tengo que obrar con mucha cautela, esto no puede ser revelado, no todavía.- Se dijo con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.- Y si acaso alguien debe sufrir las consecuencias…ese alguien debo ser yo.

 

Horas antes en Tokio era Usagi la que había despertado de modo brusco, al igual que Tom con sudores fríos y también respirando agitadamente. Su esposo se levantó a su vez de la cama.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber tomándola suavemente de los hombros.-  
-¡Ya están aquí!- Pudo jadear ella, presa de un temor casi insoportable.- Ha llegado la hora…  
-¿Qué has visto?- Le preguntó Mamoru.-  
-El vacío, la oscuridad… y viene a por ella. Tenemos que avisar al equipo de intervención.- Repuso la muchacha haciéndose ya más cargo de sus emociones.- ¡Es muy urgente!

 

Mamoru tomó su móvil y enseguida mandó varios mensajes de texto, con una sola palabra, tan clara como inconfundible. Proceded. Y a medida que todos los implicados iban recibiendo esa noticia dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo y obedecían de inmediato…

 

En el reino de la Luna Nueva, Neherenia consultó el teléfono que tenía para asuntos de la Tierra. Palideció al ver el mensaje.

-Ha llegado la hora.- Se dijo, para convocar de inmediato a su consejo de ministros.- 

 

Una vez reunidos los notables del gobierno, ella les expuso sin rodeos.

-Tengo una importantísima labor que llevar a cabo. Tendré que marcharme por un tiempo de la Luna. Caballero De la Lune, ocúpate de las tareas de gobierno durante mi ausencia.  
-Bien Majestad.- Pudo decir el canciller haciendo una leve reverencia.- ¿Cómo debemos informar de esto a la población y a las legaciones diplomáticas?  
-Una visita de Estado. Iré a afianzar lazos con nuestros amigos de la Tierra y de Bios.- Replicó la soberana, añadiendo con tono de urgencia.- Apresuraos en preparadlo todo. Parto de inmediato.  
-Siguiendo vuestras instrucciones teníamos ya listos los pasos a seguir.- La informó el ministro de exteriores.  
-Bien. Convocad también a pleno de urgencia al embajador saiyan.- Les ordenó la reina.-  
-Así se hará.- Repuso obedientemente el canciller.-

 

Por su parte Doran estaba en su residencia de la Luna, el comunicador que tenía le avisó de un mensaje. Al poco de leerlo se puso en marcha. Poco después le llamaron de la cancillería del reino de la Luna Nueva. Su majestad la hermosa y gentil reina Neherenia quería verle con urgencia. No tardó en acudir. En esta ocasión se reunieron en unas estancias privadas donde solían hablar sin testigos. Ella le comentó.

-Debemos ir ya…  
-Si - Convino él.- El resto está dispuesto también. La princesa Seren se nos unirá de inmediato.  
-¿Y los demás?- Inquirió Nehie.-  
-No tardarán.- Aseguró su interlocutor.-

 

Al momento, ante ellos se materializaron las sailor asteroides y Chibiusa. La joven princesa no lucía la sonrisa habitual que mostraba siempre que iba de visita. Más bien reflejaba algo de ansiedad cuando comentó por todo saludo.

-Mis padres os esperan. ¡Venid, rápido!

 

Sin titubear los requeridos entraron en el interior del círculo de las guerreras. Éstas volvieron a desaparecer llevándoles consigo…

 

En una remota zona del interior de Norteamérica, Deborah Hunter avanzaba con su equipo. Aunque la joven iba algo atrasada del grupo, subiendo por una ladera montañosa. Kyle iba a su lado. La muchacha entonces recibió un mensaje en su teléfono especial de contacto. Al mirarlo suspiró diciendo con tono preocupado.

-Es el momento. Debo irme…  
-No te preocupes. Nosotros nos ocuparemos.- La animó su compañero.-  
-No me gusta nada tener que dejaros solos en plena investigación, contra este tipo de criaturas.- Repuso ella con malestar.-  
-Se lo explicaré al resto. Tu misión es mucho más importante. Si no tienes éxito cualquier monstruo al que hayamos combatido no será nada en comparación a lo que nos aguarda. Al menos, eso nos contó tu amigo. ¿No es así?

 

La interpelada sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico para agregar.

-Gracias Kyle. Te debo una...  
-A ver si para la próxima logro que me des un beso más apasionado en otro sitio.- Se sonrió a su vez él.-

 

Deborah movió la cabeza. Aquel muchacho era guapo desde luego, pero no su tipo. Él mismo lo admitió declarando no sin cierto pesar encubierto en aquel aparentemente jovial tono de voz.

-Ya lo sé. Los hombres no te van… pero bueno, uno puede seguir soñando… ¿no te parece?  
-Los sueños son hermosos, pero no son la realidad.- Repuso ella quien se despidió, dándose la vuelta.- Adiós Kyle. Espero que volvamos a vernos….

 

La joven bajó por aquella pendiente con cuidado de no caerse y rodar. No sería buena idea comenzar así con su misión. Al bajar ya a un lugar más seguro enseguida marcó su móvil…

-Estoy lista, os envío mis coordenadas para que me recojáis.- Indicó.-

 

A los pocos instantes un grupo de guerreras formando un círculos e materializo. Eran Chibiusa y las Asteroides. La princesa urgió a Debbie a entrar en aquel corrillo.

-Mis padres aguardan junto con parte del grupo…Y tenemos que ir a buscar también a Sam y Paul.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Deborah que enseguida se metió en el interior de aquel corrillo.-

 

Desaparecieron de inmediato, reaparecieron en una tienda que estaba cerrada al público. Allí, los hermanos Saint- Join aguardaban.

-El taxi que pedimos.- Sonrió débilmente Paul al verlas aparecer.-  
-¡Vamos, deja el humor inglés para luego que hay prisa! - Les conminó Deborah.-   
-¿Y los otros?- Quiso saber Samantha.-  
-Ya están en la sala de reuniones con mis padres.- Les informó Chibiusa.- Vamos, entrad en el círculo. El tiempo apremia…

 

Los dos chicos asintieron obedeciendo deprisa. Al instante el nutrido grupo se tele transportó. Reaparecieron en una gran sala de juntas perteneciente a la Masters Corporation. Vieron una enorme mesa de caoba con sillones de cuero, el típico sitio donde se celebraban reuniones de negocios. Ocupando ya varias de esas plazas estaban Serenity, Endimión, Seren, Lance, Neherenia y Doran. Enseguida Deborah, Paul y Samantha se unieron a ellos tomando asiento.

-Gracias, asteroides, gracias hija.- Sonrió Endimión.-   
-Majestades. - Replicaron a coro las sailor haciendo una inclinación.-   
-Podéis retiraros.- Las autorizó Serenity.-

 

Tanto su hija como el resto asintieron, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron. Fue entonces cuando la futura soberana se dirigió a los allí presentes…

-Ahora vamos a informaros de lo que deberéis hacer…


	20. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas interesantes informaciones van saliendo al descubierto. La situación es cada vez más seria.

Idina regresó cansada, otro día más de colegio, los críos eran encantadores pero unos auténticos trastos. Le agotaban más que una actuación con su antiguo grupo de música o incluso que una de sus salidas como justiciera. Para colmo tenía cosas pendientes en casa. Limpiar un poco y hasta hacer la cama que se dejó deshecha y con la ventana abierta para ventilar. Una vez terminó con esas faenas estaba recogiendo el salón tras haber limpiado un poco el polvo cuando sonó el timbre. Esperaba que no fuera ningún vendedor. No, no creía que hubiese de esos en Bios. Aunque recordaba que su propia madre le contó que, de jovencita, trabajó como vendedora de cosméticos de puerta en puerta. ¡Si al menos fuera una colega podría comprarse alguna cremita relajante! Que falta le haría. En fin, fue hacia la puerta. Al abrir le sorprendió mucho ver a su padre. Tom la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hola hija,- la saludó él - ¿Cómo estás?...  
\- ¡Pero!,- Idina atónita y muy contenta se abrazó de inmediato a él preguntándole con alborozo. - ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
\- ¡Vaya! - Repuso jovialmente Tom tachonando sus palabras con un tono de fingida reprobación. - Esperaba oír algo así como, papá que alegría me da verte....  
\- Perdona, ¡es que me ha sorprendido tanto!,- se excusó ella alegando todavía bajo los efectos de la alegría y la sorpresa. - No me avisaste de tu llegada, ni siquiera de que tenías pensamiento de venir.  
\- Mazoui me llamó, necesitaba que le explicase algunas cosas.- Le contó su padre contemplándola orgulloso en tanto añadía. - Él y tu hermano Lance nos dijeron que vas a ser maestra en Bios, ¡felicidades hija! , tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Pero te echamos mucho de menos. Las últimas noticias que teníamos tuyas nos las dio tu madrina Rei.- Remachó con un ligero tinte de reproche.-  
-Sí, lo lamento. - Se excusó la muchacha, alegando con más entusiasmo.- Pero es que estuve muy liada. He tenido que trabajar mucho. Para mí es algo maravilloso, me hacía tanta ilusión ser maestra aquí, papá. Por eso me concentré en estudiar y dar bien mis clases, para presentarme a las oposiciones de las plazas que se van a adjudicar en Bios. Y gracias a Dios me escogieron. – Su interlocutor asintió con gesto afable e Idina le contó a su padre los pormenores de cómo la habían elegido para declarar. - Sólo será cuestión de pocos meses, cuando acabe este curso ya empezaré allí, debo buscarme casa.  
-¡Es estupendo hija! - exclamó Tom. - Si podemos ayudarte en lo que sea dínoslo, ¿necesitas dinero? Una casa es siempre cara.- Se ofreció solícitamente él. -  
\- No gracias papá,- rehusó ella que sabía que, pese a todo, sus padres no eran precisamente millonarios - de momento me las arreglo bien. Además, para el personal docente como para el resto de funcionarios, las casas son más asequibles. El primer año es sin entrada. Quieren ayudar a todos los que vayamos a colonizar el planeta.

 

Tom asentía a su hija mientras la miraba bien. Podía constatar lleno de orgullo y amor por ella que ya era toda una mujer. Aunque por otro lado se resistía a eso y trataba de verla como la niña que siempre había sido para él. Le parecía mentira que hacía tan sólo unos pocos años acunase a Idina en sus rodillas o jugase con ella a hacer yudo en el gimnasio. ¡Qué graciosa estaba con tres años y ese pequeño kimono que él le mandó hacer a medida! Pero ahora, contemplándose junto a su hija en un espejo cercano, veía las inequívocas señales del paso del tiempo. Observaba su propio pelo que casi era ya de color blanco por las canas y reparaba en que la muchacha tenía el porte de una autentica señorita. Aquellos detalles le impedían ver las cosas tal y como habían sido. Ahora empezaba a tomar conciencia de los años que habían pasado, le pareció mentira. Recordó la conversación que tuviera con su esposa poco antes de venir a Bios. Hacía tan poco tiempo que Cooan y él se graduaron y comenzaron a vivir juntos. Recordaba al Leval del futuro en el camping, ¡había pasado ya tanto tiempo! También pensó entre otros en su hermano Daniel y en su esposa Mimet, en sus amigos, Zafiro y Petz, o los propios Ail y Ann, Nephrite y Amanda, compañeros de tantas luchas y fatigas, de sus sueños de juventud. Pero sobre todo, recordó con afecto a Roy y Beruche, Diamante y Esmeralda que dentro de muy poco iban a ser abuelos... ¡si! todo eso tenía que haber sucedido. No quería pensar otra cosa, no después de lo que había visto…

-Bueno, el tiempo pasa para todos y no espera a nadie. Aunque a veces desearía que pudiera pararse un poco para echar la vista atrás. - Reflexionaba con nostalgia meditando con más pesar.- Y todo estaba escrito, así debía ser.  
\- Papá, ¿en qué piensas?...- Le preguntó la chica que, al mirar a su padre se quedó algo sorprendida de su expresión ausente y soñadora e incluso algo preocupada que lucía. - ¿Algo va mal?

 

Volviendo a la realidad, el interpelado pudo responder con gesto sonriente.

\- No. No pasa nada cariño, sólo recordaba algunas de las cosas que he vivido y me he dado cuenta, al verte tan mayor, de que me estoy haciendo viejo.  
-¡Qué va!,- repuso Idina. - Para mí sigues siendo el hombre más guapo del mundo. - Aseguró risueñamente la chica dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla para proponerle con desenfado. -¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear? Venga, te invito a un café.

 

Tom aceptó encantado, hacía mucho que no tenía la ocasión de pasar una tarde con su hija. De modo que ambos salieron por la ciudad de la nave y fueron a la cafetería que solían frecuentar Idina y los demás. Charlaron, recordaron, a veces cosas bonitas, otras más tristes y duras. La muchacha sin ir más lejos hablaba con su padre sobre los últimos meses y le confesaba.

-¿Sabes papá? En cierto modo quise venir a Bios para escapar de la Tierra y de algunos recuerdos que tengo allí.

Y como su padre la miró algo sorprendido, ella le explicó.

-Fue un poco antes de licenciarme, recordarás el concierto que dimos a beneficio de los niños, el tío Roy y tú también cantasteis.  
-Si hija- sonrió él. Aquello le hizo mucha ilusión y le constaba que también a su amigo Roy – Recordamos por unas horas aquellos viejos tiempos nuestros en la facultad. Fue maravilloso, como rejuvenecer por unas horas.  
-No sé si mamá te contó algo cuando estuvo hablando conmigo antes de comenzar. – Musitó la chica que parecía ahora algo más abatida. –  
-No, pero dime, hija ¿Qué pasó allí? – Quiso saber él que ahora se inquietó al verla de esa forma. – te noté algo rara, pero no supe el porqué.  
-Tuvimos que luchar contra unos tratantes de niños, un desalmado que pegaba a la pequeña Patty. La niña que iba a la escuela donde yo hacía prácticas. Además, obligaba a prostituirse a su madre y a una amiga de ésta.  
-Si hija, algo de eso sé. Me lo contaste – Admitió él con tono consternado. Agregando con mejor talante. – Pero, por fortuna todo se arregló. Tú las ayudaste a comenzar una nueva vida y me siento muy orgulloso de ti por eso.

Aunque la muchacha no sonrió como él hubiese esperado que hiciera. Más bien bajó la cabeza y apenas pudo musitar.

-Pero lo que no te dije entonces es que, para encontrar a Patty, casi llegue a matar a ese tipo. – Le confesó su hija ahora con los ojos llorosos. – ¡Vi como las maltrataba! Tenía tanta rabia y tanto odio contra él dentro de mí, que de no ser por Nehie le habría abrasado sin dudarlo con una de mis flechas.

 

Tom acarició la mejilla de su hija y le enjugó una lágrima para responder, tras esbozar una sonrisa de afectuoso apoyo.

-Sé lo que es luchar contra seres despreciables y te diré que a todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez. Durante la batalla que libramos el día de la vuelta de los demonios al mundo tuvimos que matar a muchos de ellos.- Admitió a su vez para sentenciar. - E incluso a humanos que pertenecían a esa secta. Eran ellos o nosotros, hija. No hubo opción… Ahora sé que eso debía de pasar.  
-Pero en mi caso ese tipo no era rival para mí. –Opuso Idina. – Yo no tenía que luchar por mi vida…  
-No - la detuvo amablemente Tom posando un dedo sobre los labios de la chica para aseverar. – Pero luchabas por la vida de esa niña. Por su futuro y por su bienestar. Te conozco, sé cuán puros son tus sentimientos y el amor que tienes por los más pequeños. Y puedo comprender como debió de enfurecerte aquella situación.  
-¡Estuve a punto de matarle a sangre fría! Y luego a ese otro tipo del garito aquel. El que estaba con los niños. – Estalló la chica balbuceando entre lágrimas. – Si lo hubieses visto…era tan repugnante que yo…

 

Su padre se levantó de la silla y la abrazó con ternura, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de otras personas sentadas en las demás mesas. Y susurró al oído de la pobre muchacha.

-Sea como fuera, no lo hiciste. De haber querido matarle realmente Nehie no hubiese podido impedírtelo. Deja de torturarte ya por eso. Te aseguro que todos tenemos cosas que lamentamos y de las que nos arrepentimos, pero debes mirar hacia el futuro. Ahora eres feliz aquí, tienes unos maravillosos amigos y vas a hacer grandes cosas por los peques de este mundo. Solo piensa en eso.  
-Gracias papá. Que me digas eso significa muchísimo para mí. - Musitó ella con reconocimiento en la voz –  
-Todos habríamos actuado igual que tú. O puede que peor. – Aseveró él. -

 

Ella se enjugó por fin las lágrimas y sonrió visiblemente aliviada, para pasar a decir.

-Tenía miedo de que creyeras que me había vuelto una especie de monstruo.  
-¿Cómo iba a pensar eso de ti, cariño? No olvides que tu madre y yo te conocemos desde que naciste.- Sonrió su padre sosteniendo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos con afecto. –  
-¿Sabes que es lo que más miedo me dio, lo que verdad me hizo recapacitar?- Le preguntó ella y como su padre movió negativamente la cabeza, la chica le desveló. – Como te he dicho, estábamos rescatando a unos niños de un sótano donde estaban encerrados con un pervertido. Neherenia le dejó sin sentido pero cuando íbamos a sacar a esos niños de allí, despertó. Cuando vi a una de las niñas, la forma en la que la había vestido y como ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse hacer por él… ¡qué sé yo...cualquier cosa!… no pude controlarme. También golpeé a ese tipo, pero no simplemente para castigarle, estaba decidida a matarlo. - Aquellas palabras le salían con dificultad, casi le fallaban las fuerzas pero Idina se forzó a proseguir ante la atenta y comprensiva mirada de su padre. - Pero Nehie se interpuso una vez más y me pidió que mirase a los niños. Yo creía que era solo por el hecho de que no debía ejecutar a ese desalmado en su presencia. Pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos y me encontré con sus ojos me horroricé. Ellos no le tenían miedo a ese pervertido, ¡estaban asustados de verme! De observar a aquella mujer armada con un arco de fuego que estaba a punto de asesinar a un hombre. No sé qué debieron pensar de mí. Cuando quise darme cuenta…de… que estaba… ¡dando ese ejemplo tan horrible a los niños!…Que todo el odio que sentía contra ese repugnante pervertido estallase delante de ellos. Eso era ir en contra de todo lo que siempre me ha importado, papá. Sentí que iba a perder mi alma.  
-Sin embargo, eso sirvió para que volvieses en ti. – Afirmó su padre tomándola suavemente por los hombros ahora para añadir animosamente. – ¡Tú siempre serás mi niña! Te quiero con toda mi corazón, hija. Y confío ciegamente en ti. Estoy totalmente seguro de que siempre elegirás el camino correcto. Tanto tu madre y yo siempre hemos estado, estamos y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, de la niña que fuiste y de la mujer tan magnífica que has llegado a ser. Unos padres no podrían pedir más. Recuérdalo siempre, pase lo que pase te querré…como quiero también a Alan y a Lance. Y si algún día tienes hijos quiérelos igualmente. Nunca dejes de amar a los tuyos…Y jamás pierdas tus ganas de vivir y de ayudar a otros, cariño.

 

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de alegría y emoción, se abrazó de nuevo a su padre. Él nunca le había fallado, lo mismo que su madre, los dos habían estado ahí para animarla siempre. Y desde muy pequeña le dijeron que, fuera cual fuera el problema que la inquietase, no dudara en acudir a ellos, que siempre la escucharían. Y así había sido. Aquellas palabras le recobraban del todo el ánimo. Ahora se sentía capaz de emprender cualquier cosa. Aunque todavía tenía algo que decir, y no sabía qué podría suceder. 

-¡Vamos cariño! – La animó Tom con patente afecto. – Todo eso ya pasó. Debes dejarlo atrás y concéntrate en tu vida y tu futuro.  
-Lo cierto es que no quisiera tener que volver a pasar por eso jamás. – Afirmó la muchacha agregando no sin pesar. – He pensado en dejar de ser una justiciera. No quiero tener que tomar ese tipo de decisiones otra vez.  
-Lo entiendo, hija. - Pudo decir su padre compadecido del sufrimiento y del pesar que la pobre chica tuvo que haber soportado entonces. – Lo comprendo muy bien.  
-Pero ¿Qué pensará mamá?- Le inquirió ella con desazón. – Creerá que la he traicionado. Que abandono su legado y el de las tías.

 

Su padre la miró con afecto y negó con la cabeza para sentenciar.

-Tu madre lo comprenderá perfectamente. Tus tías igual. Es más, en nuestro caso nosotros nunca quisimos que esta carga pasase a ti, cariño. Sabes bien que fueron las circunstancias. Tú ya has hecho mucho por la gente y has probado lo magnífica justiciera que eres. No nos debes nada, ni a mí, ni a tu madre, ni a tus tías, ni a ninguna de las guerreras.   
-No me atreví a decírselo a la madrina. No quería llegar a disgustarla o a decepcionarla con una cosa así.- Afirmó la joven con pesar.-

 

Tom sonrió ligeramente moviendo la cabeza despacio, posó sus manos en los hombros de su hija y le aseguró con firmeza y afecto.

-No sucedería nada de eso, cielo. Hasta tu madrina Rei te diría lo mismo que yo. Si deseas dejar de actuar como justiciera tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo, a vivir una vida normal y ser feliz. Ya has cumplido con creces lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría esperar de ti en ese aspecto.

 

Idina asintió, recordó también el agua de la Luna que la reina Serenity les enviase a Nehie y a ella a través de aquella cría, así se lo desveló también a su padre. El mismo Tom complacido entonces, añadió.

-¿Lo ves? Si hasta la misma Serenity comprendió por lo que pasaste. Y lejos de reprocharte nada confió en ti. Cree tú también en ella. La reina es muy sabia.  
-Sí, ella me ayudó a sanar mi espíritu. Pero si algún día llego a tener una hija, yo jamás le daría esto – aseveró empuñando la piedra que llevaba colgada al cuello. – Al menos si puedo evitarlo. Y no quiero que penséis mal… Es solo que no desearía que ella llegase a tener que actuar como yo me vi obligada a hacer.  
-Cariño. Te repito que nadie pensaría mal de ti. Y cualquiera diría lo mismo. Tu propia madre sufrió mucho cuando se vio obligada a que darle el relevo, pero no tuvo otra opción entonces. Eso tenía que ser así. Y cumpliste mucho mejor de lo que nadie podría haber sido capaz de imaginar. - Terció su interlocutor con tono conciliador. – Por eso insisto. No seas tan dura contigo misma, olvida esa mala experiencia. Verás que cuando pasen los años todo tendrá otra perspectiva. Ahora dedícate a tus peques y a ser todo lo feliz que puedas. ¡Ah! - remachó Tom con jovialidad tratando de enterrar aquello de una vez por todas. – Y a ver si en la próxima ocasión que vengamos a verte nos presentas a algún novio.

 

Eso logró al fin arrancar la sonrisa de su hija. Idina movió la cabeza para replicar incluso divertida ahora.

-¡Papa! ¡No tengas tanta prisa! Deja que al menos me asiente en el planeta.  
-Bueno, tu hermano Alan parece ser muy feliz con Naya. Quizás dentro de poco tengamos alguna celebración.  
-Sí, ¡ojalá! – suspiró la muchacha que aún recordaba lo maravillosa que fue la boda de Amatista y Leval, de modo que inquirió. – ¿Y qué pasa con Lance?

 

Aquí se apagó algo la sonrisa de su padre. Aunque de buen talante replicó.

-Estuvo cenando con tu madre y conmigo el otro día. Justo antes de venirme para Bios. Me pidió que te diera muchos recuerdos. No sé hija. Tu hermano siempre ha sido muy reservado. Trabaja mucho y no se para en un sitio fijo. De hecho es que no sabemos nada de su vida. Ni de lo que hace por ahí.  
-Lance siempre ha sido muy independiente y bastante impenetrable. – Afirmó Idina, que, pese a todo sonrió afirmando convencida. – Pero sé que nos quiere tanto como nosotros a él. – Y tras mirar a su padre divertida añadió. - ¡Anda papá! No tengas tanta prisa por convertirte en abuelo. Si ya tienes unas bonitas canas, ja, ja…

 

Él sonrió abrazando a su hija. Después caminaron de regreso al apartamento de ella. Tom la acompañó hasta su casa despidiéndose de la muchacha. Volvía hacia su habitación del hotel con una amplia sonrisa, feliz de que su pequeña estuviera mejor e ilusionada por su proyecto de vida cuando de pronto recordó alarmado.

-¡Maldita sea! , me había olvidado completamente de Mazoui....

 

Pero mientras Tom se ponía al día con su hija, su sobrino, junto con el resto, aguardaba con mucho interés las palabras de Zoen. La diosa no se hizo esperar.

\- Veréis - explicó ésta. - Nosotros somos dioses. Tenemos un nivel muy superior al vuestro porque en nuestra mayor parte somos energía. Pero existen seres aun más evolucionados y perfectos que nosotros. Georcael por ejemplo es nuestro dios superior. Él a su vez tiene otros dioses por encima, que a su vez responden ante otros.  
\- Y ¿eso no tiene fin? - Inquirió Leval con gesto atónito. -  
\- No podemos responder a eso - terció Dialen uniéndose a la explicación, tras aparecer de improviso. -No sabemos cuantos dioses habrá, sólo que el Creador está por encima de todos nosotros.  
\- El problema es que hay una amenaza que no sabemos si puede llegar a ser peligrosa para el mismísimo Creador.- Agregó Redan, también apareciendo ante ellos súbitamente. -  
-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?,- preguntó Mazoui sin poder creer una declaración semejante. - ¿Cómo podría algo amenazar al mismísimo Creador?..  
\- No estamos seguros, es algo que sobrepasa nuestro entendimiento.- Confesó Georcael. -  
\- Si es algo tan trascendente. ¿Por qué van tras nosotros que somos tan insignificantes? – Quiso saber Sandy de forma algo capciosa. -  
\- Uno de vosotros tiene algo que les inquieta - repuso Buruk sin parecer reparar en ese tono ni en su intención. -  
-¿Qué podemos tener que haga preocuparse a unos seres tan terribles? - Inquirió Leval sin comprender. -  
\- El Mensajero del Creador.- Repuso Dialen señalando a Amatista que se miraba sorprendida. - El que llevas dentro de ti...  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? – Balbuceó la atónita muchacha para preguntar. - ¿Tiene que ver con mis sueños?...  
\- El mismo Azraél se ha puesto en contacto contigo,- le dijo Georcael - no lo hace con cualquiera, eso te lo puedo asegurar...ni yo mismo puedo verle si él no lo desea...  
-¿Tan poderoso es? - Le preguntó Leval asombrado. -  
\- Es uno de los Siete Ángeles Superiores,- les contó Georcael. - Los primeros que hizo el Creador...  
\- Yo hablé con él - intervino Mazoui corroborando estas palabras con un tono de admiración.- ¡Es impresionante y tan magnificente! ¡Su sola presencia hacía estremecer mi alma! Comparados con él te aseguro que no somos nada.

 

Sandy, Leval y Amatista se miraron perplejos, estaba claro que allí se movían fuerzas que estaban mucho más allá de su comprensión y de su alcance. Si las aventuras que habían vivido en el pasado les parecieron difíciles, ahora veían que realmente no habían sido nada más que un entrenamiento, comparado con lo que les aguardaba.

\- Nuestra misión es proteger a la portadora del Mensajero - les desveló Zoen agregando con un toque de inquietud en su voz que los humanos hasta entonces desconocían. - Hasta ahora creíamos que nuestra mera presencia bastaría, pero ahora no estamos tan seguros...  
\- Espera un momento,- le pidió Leval sin poder creer lo que oía -, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?...  
\- Creo que debemos irnos ya.- Repuso ésta sin hacerle caso, volviendo de pronto a su costumbre de ignorar a los humanos. -  
-¡No, no os iréis hasta que nos los expliquéis del todo!- sentenció su interlocutor que ya estaba irritado ante ese continuo juego del despiste. -

 

Y como la diosa no parecía prestarle atención, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella para atraparla. No obstante su objetivo se desintegró en multitud de gotas de agua ante la sorpresa de Leval que aterrizó bruscamente contra el suelo. 

\- Zoen. No es momento para juegos, responde - le ordenó serenamente Georcael y la diosa adoptó de nuevo su forma humana -...  
\- Perdóname señor, está bien - se disculpó ésta que añadió a desgana dirigiéndose a Leval. -Humano te diré lo quieras saber...pregunta...

 

Pero el asombrado chico ahora la miraba perplejo sin saber que preguntar. La diosa le observó con indiferencia declarando con visible impaciencia también...

-¿Ahora no quieres preguntarme nada? Decídete. Si no me marcharé...  
\- Yo lo haré - intervino Mazoui que tomó la iniciativa ante la dubitativa expresión de Leval. - ¿Cómo sabremos si esos seres están cerca?  
\- Tus amigos los han sentido.- Repuso Zoen. - Tú mismo lo has hecho, de lo contrario no habrías venido. El problema no es que sepáis si están cerca, sino que ellos os descubran a vosotros.  
\- Para eso nosotros trataremos de confundirles - añadió Buruk. -  
\- Humana - terció Soa que se dirigió serenamente a Sandy. -Si te atacamos fue para distraer su atención...y porque no sabíamos seguro si tú tendrías al Mensajero.  
-Sí, notamos en ti un aura diferente al del resto de las hembras de tu especie.- Constató Dialen.-  
\- No os preocupéis. Lo entiendo - repuso la aludida en tono conciliador. -  
-¡No nos preocupamos! - rio Soa, al parecer sin importarle en absoluto. -  
\- Ya - dijo lentamente Sandy con expresión algo desconcertada. - Bueno, sólo era una forma de hablar...  
\- Debéis disculpar a Soa y a todos sus compañeros en general,- les pidió Georcael. - Sé que el Creador ama a todas sus criaturas. Eso me han dicho los dioses superiores, de modo que debemos respetaros, aunque para ellos eso es difícil de asimilar.  
\- Eso mismo dije yo - convino Redan -...pero mis colegas no están habituados a tratar con formas de existencia como la vuestra. El recuerdo de como sois hace ya mucho que desapareció de ellos.  
\- Bueno,- suspiró Leval tratando de conciliar las cosas. - Supongo que nos consideramos muy extraños e incomprensibles mutuamente.  
\- Si, eso debe ser – afirmó el jefe de los dioses que añadió en modo más reflexivo -...creo que debemos dejaros. Trataremos de borrar vuestra presencia para esos seres y de confundirles en el espacio- tiempo.  
\- Una pregunta más...- terció Mazoui - ¿Quiénes son esos seres? ¿De verdad que no podéis decírnoslo?...  
\- Nosotros mismos no sabemos exactamente lo que son o lo que no son – admitió enigmáticamente Georcael para agregar.- Hasta que podamos rechazarles intentaremos ganar tiempo…

 

Y sin más, desapareció en su sillón, los dioses hicieron lo propio. Mazoui y los demás guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, estaban pensativos cuando sonó el vídeo teléfono. Leval lo contestó.

-¡Ah!, hola tío Tom, me alegro de oírte. No todo lo bien que nos gustaría, gracias. Ya te contaré… ¿Mazoui? Sí, está aquí. Enseguida te lo paso. 

 

Leval le cedió el teléfono a su primo que pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro.

\- Lo siento Mazoui, he estado con mi hija y se me ha ido el santo al cielo.- Se disculpó Tom para pasar de inmediato al tema que les interesaba a ambos. - Verás, he estado leyendo mis libros y consultando varias fuentes esotéricas. Todo hace presagiar que algo muy importante va a pasar, muchas profecías antiguas se cruzan en esta era, ¡en este año! ¡Algo trascendental ocurrirá!  
\- Pero ¿qué...?.- Preguntó Mazoui casi perdiendo la paciencia por la curiosidad, lo mismo que el resto. - ¿Qué será?  
\- Creo que es una gran revelación - repuso su mentor en artes esotéricas con mucha seriedad. – Alguien se mostrará al mundo, casi al universo entero, y un enviado vendrá…  
-¿De quién, del Creador? - Exclamó Mazoui perplejo haciendo que todos le mirasen sorprendidos. -  
\- O de alguien muy poderoso a su servicio que tendrá grandes facultades para unir los diferentes planos de existencia. Para dar luz a todas las dimensiones y textualmente para sacarnos del olvido. Sobre esto último hay muchas cuestiones que formularse y que no comprendo. Intentaré averiguar algo más si me es posible.- Aseguró Tom que se despidió de su discípulo dándole recuerdos para todos y colgó. -

 

Cuando el atónito chico les desveló la conversación a sus amigos todos miraron al vientre de Amatista, ella se lo acarició en un acto reflejo, sobrecogida por una sensación de gran preocupación y temor.

\- Pero, ¿por qué yo? - Musitó ella con voz temblorosa. - Yo no soy nadie, nadie para merecer una responsabilidad así,…  
\- Amatista,- le dijo Sandy con suavidad en tanto pasaba un confortador brazo por los hombros de la muchacha. - Es el Creador el que decide esas cosas. Sólo sé que eres de importancia vital, no sólo para nosotros y la humanidad entera, ¡sino para todo el Cosmos!  
-¡Dios mío, Leval, tengo mucho miedo!- balbuceó ella temblando visiblemente. -Por nuestro bebé, por lo que esté destinado a hacer, y sobre todo por esos seres que le buscan y que quieren hacerle daño.  
\- Cariño - Pudo susurrarle su esposo que abrazó a la muchacha y la tranquilizó con el tono más amable y seguro que pudo, a pesar de que él mismo se veía rebasado por todo aquello. - No debes tener miedo, al contrario, tienes que estar muy feliz. Cuando nuestro bebé nazca estoy seguro de que le criaremos como a cualquier otro niño. No sé lo que estará destinado a hacer, pero será nuestro hijo, eso es lo más importante. Y le protegeremos de cualquier cosa.  
\- No te preocupes Amatista.- La tranquilizó Mazoui - todos estaremos a tu lado...  
\- Es algo maravilloso lo que te va a ocurrir.- Añadió Sandy. - Tú tienes un corazón puro, no temas...el Creador no hace las cosas de forma rimbombante ni como tú te imaginas. Estoy convencida de que todo será muy normal, tu hijo será tu hijo...  
\- Nada ni nadie le hará daño.- Eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Insistió su esposo apretando un puño y elevándolo para sentenciar. – No mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

 

Sin embargo, tras aquellas decididas palabras hubo un denso silencio, realmente aquello sonaba bien pero habida cuenta de las circunstancias. ¿Podrían realmente hacer algo si llegaba el momento?

\- Creo que será mejor que os dejemos solos - propuso Mazoui para romper esa atmósfera de tensión. - Los dioses vigilan, estaréis seguros...  
\- Gracias por todo.- Les dijo Leval verdaderamente reconocido por tener tan buenos compañeros y camaradas -...  
\- No, no nos des las gracias, para eso están los amigos.- Corroboró Sandy que tras darle a Amatista un cariñoso abrazo a modo de apoyo, se marchó junto a Mazoui. -

 

La joven pareja de esposos permaneció un largo rato abrazándose, ella le miró con mucha ternura y Leval la acarició el pelo mientras aseguraba de nuevo si cabía con mayor énfasis y tono protector.

\- No temas por nada, siempre estaré a tu lado, nada ni nadie te hará ningún daño. Ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.  
\- Mi madre lo sabía, estoy segura. Esos recuerdos que tenía, que le fueron aflorando - comentó Amatista con voz reflexiva. - Ella lo vio cuando estuvo en el limbo, ahora sé quién se lo dijo, fue el Ángel de la Muerte.  
\- Quizá todo estuviera dispuesto para que haya sucedido así desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que nosotros naciéramos.- Conjeturó Leval. - Nuestros padres mismos. Por lo que nos han contado tuvieron otra vida. Mis padres se conocieron de nuevo pese a que les separaban lugares y épocas diferentes. Los tuyos se reunieron en los mismísimos infiernos y lograron volver juntos. Y esos seres tan poderosos debieron de intervenir para hacerlo posible de algún modo. Para mí está claro que ambos teníamos que nacer y conocernos, enamorarnos y tener este niño...  
\- Si - sonrió ella ahora más relajada e incluso jovial al agregar. - Nos enamoramos... ¡menos mal que insistí tanto!, porque de ser por ti el destino lo habría tenido muy difícil...  
-¡Ay Amatista! - sonrió Leval divertido por aquella cariñosa puya y acurrucándola con suavidad - ¡Qué mala eres a veces! Pero tienes razón cariño. ¡Por eso me gustas tanto!... ¡Por eso te quiero!...

 

Ella se sintió mejor con aquellas palabras y se dejó estrechar en los brazos de su esposo. Ambos se besaron y permanecieron juntos durante un buen rato, pensando en el futuro que les aguardaría a ellos y a su bebé. Un futuro que cada uno anhelaba bello y feliz para él. ¡Ojalá que fuera así! Al menos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas y contra quién o lo que fuera que lo amenazase, para conseguirlo. Mientras tanto, Mazoui regresaba a casa de Satory y le contaba más o menos lo que había ocurrido. Su novia escuchaba asombrada.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es algo tan difícil de creer!... ¿Qué podremos nosotros contra esos seres si ni los mismos dioses pueden hacer nada?- Preguntó Satory muy inquietada. -  
\- Pues lo que acabas de decir. Nada, sólo esperar a que Amatista tenga su hijo y estar a su lado todo lo posible para ofrecerle nuestra ayuda y apoyo moral si lo precisa, a ella y a Leval - contestó resignadamente Mazoui. -  
\- Lo estaremos. Te lo prometo cariño.- Aseguró su novia decidida a auxiliar de cualquier manera posible a sus amigos. – Al menos tendrán nuestro apoyo moral.

 

A su vez Sandy le contó lo sucedido a Coraíon, él también reaccionó igual que el resto, atónito y preguntándose como podría ayudar ante un reto que sobrepasaba en tanto sus poderes y su comprensión. 

-Y mis padres vendrán en pocos días invitados a la inauguración oficial de la calle. – Suspiró todavía sin poder creer aquello. – Todo se junta… Espero que esas cosas o lo que sean, no aparezcan entonces.  
-No temas. Todo irá bien, no sé por qué pero estoy convencida. – Le animó su novia abrazándole por detrás con afecto. –

 

Coraíon asintió y librándose suavemente de ese abrazo se giró para besarla. Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama y se entregaron a dedicaciones más agradables para terminar ese ajetreado día…

 

Y, fieles a su palabra, los dioses mientras vigilaban a conciencia todas las zonas del espacio circundantes. Querían asegurarse de que "Ellos" no siguieran por allí. Pero "Ellos" habían localizado a Amatista y nada ni nadie podrían apartarles ya de su rastro. A pesar de las dificultades que los dioses les habían supuesto en un primer momento, abriendo pasillos y canales a otras dimensiones y épocas. Eso era un riesgo para el continuo espacio- temporal, Georcael lo advirtió a sus subordinados pero también les dijo que no había otra manera. 

-Habéis de saber.- Les comentó a sus subordinados tiempo atrás. - Que todos los pasillos que abrimos han alterado los acontecimientos de la historia. El continuo temporal ha sido modificado y solamente con medias de urgencia se pudieron reparar esos daños.  
-Fueron daños muy graves, ¿verdad mi señor?- Inquirió respetuosamente Soa.-  
-Si- repuso el aludido.- Vosotros mismos reparasteis uno de los mayores.

 

Los dioses se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. Fue finalmente Dialen el que pudo comentar.

-Entonces, fue eso mi señor Georcael. El mismo pasillo que nos ordenaste que abriéramos para que los humanos llegaran a este mundo...  
-Fue para compensar el que se abrió absorbiendo la roca en la que viajaban.- Completó Zoen, al darse cuenta de aquello.-  
-Si. Sin embargo ese es solamente un caso.- Les respondió su señor, desvelándoles.- Han existido muchos momentos más en los cuales las cosas variaron. Algunas se han arreglado ya. Otras deberán arreglarse desde el futuro, y no seremos nosotros, sino el mismo Mensajero quién se ocupará de hacerlo.  
-Hemos abierto muchos más de esos corredores dimensionales y espacio- temporales.- Declaró Buruk cruzado de brazos y queriendo saber.- ¿Bastarán mi señor?...  
\- Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero creo que, desafortunadamente ni esas medidas extremas serán suficientes para contenerlos…

 

Los dioses miraron ahora a su señor con gesto inquieto. Deseaban que no fuera realmente así. Todo el entramado que habían creado de corredores y pasillos sería complejo y casi imposible de rastrear hasta para uno de ellos. Pero para desgraciadamente Georcael no andaba errado. Para sus misteriosos enemigos eso era tan sólo una interferencia pasajera. Los mismos dioses eran simplemente una molestia. Era cuestión de tiempo, pronto aumentarían su número y su poder, los eliminarían y se apropiarían de la portadora del Mensajero antes de que éste se manifestase.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien.- Les dijo el dios superior a los suyos y se desvaneció.-

-¿Qué podremos hacer entonces?- Quiso saber Soa con un gesto de inquietud inédito en ella hasta entonces.-  
-Lo que ha dicho nuestro señor Georcael.- Tratar de retrasar a “ellos”- Replicó Dialen.-  
-Si se atreven a acercarse probarán el poder de un dios.- Exclamó Buruk elevando uno de sus enormes puños y agitándolo desafiantemente.-  
-Ojalá que eso bastase. Pero no lo creo. - Suspiró Zoen con el asentimiento del resto.-

 

Usagi estaba sentada en aquella sala de juntas que últimamente tanto frecuentaba. Vestida con ese traje de ejecutiva. Sonrió. Llevaba asimismo unas gafas que le daban toda la apariencia de ser una intelectual o una mujer de negocios. Lo cierto es que también se ocupaba de ayudar a la gente pobre y a financiar fundaciones para los niños y conceder becas para algunos estudios científicos. Aunque para lo segundo se dejaba asesorar por Su esposo y por Ami, entre otros. Algunas veces hubiera deseado que su vida transcurriera así. Como una persona normal, con un marido y la promesa de unos hijos. Sin embargo era quien era, la futura reina de la Tierra. Y sabía que el momento de mostrarse al mundo entero y de ser proclamada como tal se aproximaba. Había sufrido otra pesadilla recientemente, recordaba a aquella figura encapuchada que portaba ese libro de color granate. Abría aquel grueso tomo ante ella y le mostraba sus páginas. En ellas Usagi pudo reconocer letras escritas, sin embargo súbitamente las siguientes hojas aparecían de un color negro, sin nada…La muchacha se horrorizó. Entonces escuchó una voz dentro e su mente que le decía…

-De vosotros depende que el Libro de los Días tenga más capítulos…

 

Usagi se despertó una vez más envuelta en sudor frío y jadeando. En esta ocasión Mamoru dormía y no se enteró. Ella fue al baño, se dio una ducha, apenas si desayunó y se encaminó al trabajo. Llegó muy temprano, tanto que casi nada estaba abierto. Por fortuna con su clave de acceso pudo entrar. Se metió en aquella sala y se tomó un café. Había estado pensando durante un par de horas, totalmente sola. Fue entonces cuando aquel sillón flotante apareció en medio de la sala. Vio a ese hombre una vez más. Ya se habían conocido previamente cuando vino a asegurarla que sus subordinados no dañarían a los hijos de sus amigos.

-Reina Serenity.- Saludó él descendiendo de aquel artilugio.-  
-No sé si puedo decir que me alegre de verte.- Replicó ella con tono suave y grave.-  
-Ellos están acercándose. En muy pocos de vuestros días estarán aquí.- Le contó el dios añadiendo con cierta inquietud.- No sé si seremos capaces de pararles.  
-Lo sé. – Replicó ella.- Ya he movilizado a los míos. Están dispuestos a lo que sea necesario…  
-Comencemos la partida pues…- Sentenció Georcael a lo que ella asintió con decisión.-


	21. Haciendo preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una emotiva inauguración, nuevos visitantes llegan al planeta y todos se preparan para afrontar el momento de la verdad.

Pasaron unos días en los que la calma pareció reinar. Leval, Mazoui y los demás no dejaron de estar alerta, aunque tampoco descuidaron sus tareas habituales. En Bios las obras de las distintas instalaciones iban ya muy adelantadas. Los dioses por su lado vigilaban atentamente cada rincón del espacio circundante, por el momento parecía que esos seres habían desaparecido. Así las cosas, llegó la tan ansiada ceremonia de inauguración. Con todas las autoridades de la ciudad en Bios presentes. El ahora vicealmirante Spar la presidía junto al alcalde Reims, el primer edil electo en Vitae, la flamante capital de ese nuevo planeta. Leval y Mazoui, ambos con uniforme de gala, secundados por otros oficiales entre ellos Freejar, quién, junto a su familia, no quiso perdérselo. Amatista, Sandy, Satory e Idina estaban allí también. Y por supuesto, Coraíon con sus padres. Zafiro y Petz que habían viajado para ser los invitados de honor junto a su hijo. Además, también asistió una vieja amiga que había conocido y amado al homenajeado. La reina de la Luna Nueva.

-Estoy muy feliz de verte al fin aquí. Nehie.- Le decía Idina a su amiga que simplemente sonrió.- Dado que las miradas de muchos estaban puestas en ellas por mor del protocolo.- ¡Uy, perdón! - Se disculpó la joven maestra al darse cuenta de aquella circunstancia.-  
\- No te preocupes.- Le susurró la joven soberana giñándola un ojo.-

 

Por suerte en ese momento no reparaban en ellas. En ese momento, mientras se sucedían los discursos de las autoridades alabando a los caídos en cumplimiento del deber y glosando la figura del teniente Lassart entre otras, cada uno recordaba al muchacho y los momentos especiales que vivieran a su lado. También les venían a la memoria los últimos días, cuando muchos de ellos habían viajado hasta Bios.

-Hijo mío.- Pensaba Petz con visible emoción que a duras penas controlaba.-

 

Su esposo y ella se embarcaron camino de ese nuevo mundo haría tan solo unos seis días. Llegaron en dos y los cuatro restantes los pasaron saludando a sus familiares, especialmente a su hijo y a la novia de éste.

-¡Mamá, Papá! – Exclamó Coraíon abrazándoles en tanto los dos descendían de la nave de transporte que les llevase a la superficie del planeta.  
-¡Hijo! – replicó Petz estrechándole feliz entre sus brazos a la par que afirmaba. - ¡Cuánto me alegra estar aquí!

 

Tras separarse de su madre fue el padre del chico quién le abrazó. Entre tanto Sandy sonreía a cierta distancia, dejando que la familia tuviera ese reencuentro en la intimidad. No obstante enseguida se dirigieron hasta ella. Zafiro la obsequió con dos besos en las mejillas y Petz le dio un cariñoso abrazo y dos besos a su vez.

-Sandy. Hija. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy contenta de veros. – Afirmó ella correspondiendo a ese saludo tan afectuoso. – Tenía muchas ganas de que llegaseis para enseñaros nuestra casa.   
-Si - convino Coraíon explicando a sus padres. – Iremos por la calle adyacente dado que la gran avenida está cerrada provisionalmente hasta que la inauguréis vosotros. Por cierto. ¿La madrina no pudo venir?  
-No - Respondió Zafiro.- Se disculpó con nosotros. Le habría encantado pero tenía un urgente deber que cumplir.  
-En sus negocios supongo.- Suspiró el chico con resignación.-  
-No hijo. Era algo realmente muy importante.- Sentenció su madre dejándole sorprendido.- Se ha reunido con sus compañeras. Por eso no ha venido ninguna.  
-¿Y los tíos?- Quiso saber el chico.-  
-Tampoco les era posible. Pero no te preocupes. Mi hermano y Esmeralda os envían todo su cariño.- Le contestó Zafiro.-

 

Su hijo asintió no sin pesar. Era una lástima tanta ausencia de personas queridas a esa ceremonia. Sin embargo dejaron ese tema y el grupo se montó en el deslizador de Sandy. Ella les condujo hasta su casa. Petz y Zafiro quedaron muy agradados por el jardín y lo amplio de aquel chalet. Que, no obstante, todavía estaba por terminar.

-Ya queda muy poco. – Les comentó su hijo agregando con patente orgullo. – No veáis las palizas que nos hemos dado limpiándolo y preparándolo. En tanto finalizan las obras ya pusimos la cocina y casi todo el salón.  
-Está todavía algo desordenado – se excusó Sandy que parecía un poco envarada. – Pero cuando lo acaben nos dedicaremos a decorarlo y organizarlo todo por completo.  
-¡Está precioso querida! – la animó su más que posible futura suegra al remachar. – Se nota tu mano. Este hijo mío nunca tuvo tan buen gusto en la decoración. – Sentenció al ver las cortinas a juego con las tapicerías del comedor, en unos tonos que combinaban a la perfección blancos, dorados y verde mar.

 

Coraíon puso cara de circunstancias y su padre se rio, enseguida todos rieron con él. Finalmente se fueron a cenar para contarse muchas cosas, hablaron sobre esa inauguración y tanto Petz como Zafiro expresaron sus sentimientos encontrados de tristeza y orgullo, alegría por estar junto a su hijo y su futura nuera y añoranza por su pequeño tan trágicamente desaparecido. Aunque al menos ahora siempre estaría presente no solo en su corazones, sino en sus vidas cotidianas, cada vez que pasearan por aquella avenida tan hermosa…

 

Idina por su lado recibió un mensaje, su amiga Nehie estaba a punto de llegar. Lo malo es que sus intenciones de hacerlo de forma discreta se habían ido al traste casi antes de que se las planteara. Las autoridades de la nave y el planeta se enteraron y al saber que una personalidad tan importante acudiría a Bios se esforzaron por recibirla a tono con su rango. De hecho a la joven profesora de infantil no la avisó su amiga, fue el propio alcalde de la ciudad que le pidió que estuviera presente para recibirla pues la soberana de la Luna Nueva les expresó que ese sería su deseo. Idina tuvo que pedir el día libre que, por supuesto, le fue concedido. Y allí, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de color blanco y rojo, aguardó junto al alcalde y al estado mayor en pleno hasta que la nave de la soberana aterrizó. Neherenia descendió despacio acorde con el protocolo. Lucía un largo vestido color negro con ribetes blancos y plateados en la falda y los hombros, amén de una diadema que atestiguaba su rango y su típico collar de las tres lunas engarzadas. Además, no venía sola. A su lado otra hermosa mujer bastante más alta, de larga melena color verde oscuro y un apuesto hombre de pelo moreno, ambos luciendo una espectacular forma física y ataviados con algo similar a un peto blanco y flexible, rematado por un faldellín, leotardos azules y botas blancas, descendieron junto a ella. Idina les reconoció, eran Seren, princesa del planeta Nuevo Vegeta y nueva Guerrera Plutón y Doran, el embajador de los saiyan ante los reinos de la Luna. Así fueron presentados…

-Su Soberana y Serenísima Majestad la Gentil y Hermosa reina Neherenia, del reino de la Luna Nueva. Su Alteza Real la princesa Seren Deveget del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta y su Excelencia Doren Derail, embajador del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta ante los reinos de la Luna.

 

Y tras unos minutos de fanfarria oficial y discursos de bienvenida, los recién llegados, en cuanto pudieron, se zafaron de eso y fueron a saludar a Idina que se abrazó con su amiga sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

-Han olvidado mencionarte a ti – Sonrió Neherenia afirmando. - ¿Qué pasa con su Alteza Serenísima la princesa de la Luna Nueva?- Comentó mirando satisfecha como su amiga lucía aquel collar de dos lunas engarzadas que le regalase hacía ya varios años. -  
-Mejor déjalo estar – le pidió Idina.-

La joven desde luego que no tenía ningún interés en que eso se supiera o de lo contrario esos pesados la harían blanco de algún tipo de recepción a ella también. 

-Nos alegra volver a verte. – Afirmó Seren que añadió tras observar los alrededores con detenimiento. – Habéis hecho un gran trabajo en este mundo. Está muy hermoso.- Remachó con aprobación.-  
-Si - convino Doran aseverando. – Es un honor estar aquí. Agradecemos mucho la invitación que nos extendieron las autoridades del planeta y de la Tierra.

 

Neherenia y Seren sonrieron, el saiyan que había acabado de hablar, también. Idina iba a preguntarles el porqué de esas sonrisas cuando dos manos le taparon los ojos. La chica sintió una presencia familiar. Nunca mejor dicho, en cuanto esa oscuridad se retiró al quitarse las manos de su rostro, ella se giró y solo pudo exclamar llena de alegría.

-¡Lance!

Su hermano sonreía a su vez. Para saludarla de forma muy cordial.

-¡Hola pequeñaja!, apuesto a que esto no te lo esperabas.

 

Y mientras su interlocutora negaba con la cabeza se percató de la presencia de dos jóvenes más junto a su hermano, un apuesto chico de largo pelo castaño y ojos azules y una muchacha, no menos hermosa, de melena color castaño claro y ojos del mismo tono. Creyó haberlos visto antes pero no recordaba. Fue Lance quién hizo las presentaciones.

-Idina, estos son Paul y Samantha Saint Join. Han venido a conocer Bios.  
-Sí, y nuestros padres nos encargaron saludaros a todos. – Afirmó la chica. –  
-Y también comprobar si el sitio es interesante para expandir nuestra franquicia de tiendas de antigüedades. – Completó Paul –  
-No sé si la gente de por aquí tendrá tanto dinero. – Objetó Idina. –  
-No te preocupes, tenemos cosas muy bonitas a precios asequibles – sonrió Samantha –  
-En ese caso yo seré de las primeras en ir a mirar cuando pongáis la tienda. - Afirmó al joven.-  
-Como hermana de Lance te haremos precio especial.- Declaró Paul que no parecía decirlo en broma.-  
-Hemos oído que se han construido ya en Bios un hotel, un recinto deportivo y algunas tiendas y supermercados. – Terció el aludido. –  
-Sí, y además se han puesto en cultivo miles de hectáreas para que nuestro planeta sea autosuficiente en un futuro no muy lejano. Todo con métodos naturales y sostenibles. – Le informó su hermana con entusiasmo. –  
-¿Habéis oído?- Sonrió Lance apuntando aquello último. – Mi hermanita ya se considera una Biosana más.  
-¿Biosana?- Le preguntó Seren sin comprender. –  
-Sí, es el nombre que se les ha empezado a dar a los que viven en este mundo desde la Tierra. – Le explicó Paul. –  
-Bueno- suspiró Nehie pasándole un brazo a su amiga por los hombros para declarar. - ¡Cuantas ganas tengo de quitarme este maldito vestido oficial, ponerme ropa de calle, y que me lleves a dar un paseo por esa maravillosa avenida!  
-Verás. Es que ahora la han cerrado hasta el día de la inauguración. – Pudo replicar Idina con cierto pesar, aunque añadió animosa.- Mejor lo dejaremos para entonces. De momento puedo enseñaros gustosa el resto de la ciudad y el sitio en el que estará mi casa.

 

Todos convinieron en eso, tras ser conducidos al hotel donde se alojarían pudieron cambiarse con ropas humanas más discretas. Con pantalones vaqueros y camisas y chaquetas de sport. Al menos Seren, Nehie y Doran quien eran los que más llamaban la atención por sus vestuarios. Por fortuna el grupo logró eludir a las escoltas oficiales. Dado que con dos saiyans se consideró que la soberana de la Luna Nueva iba de sobra protegida. Se pusieron en marcha y la informal comitiva recorrió bastantes calles y lugares de la ciudad en construcción. Entre tanto Idina les iba comentando que era cada cosa y cuando se esperaba que estuviera terminada. Incluso se detuvieron en una de las primeras cafeterías del lugar. Donde la joven maestra solía ir a tomarse algún té o café tras su jornada laboral.

-Me encanta tenerte aquí Nehie, a ti y a mi hermano. Hacía bastante que no le veía. – Declaró la anfitriona. – Debo agradecerte también que hayas conseguido traerle hasta aquí…  
-Fue un placer. Y soy yo quien te da las gracias por invitarme a venir.  
-Bueno, en este caso las autoridades me han hecho todo el trabajo.- Sonrió la chica.-  
-Pues me alegra estar aquí, sea cual sea la causa. Tenías razón, ese mundo es precioso. – Admitió la soberana de la Luna que, casi de forma jocosa, remachó – ¡Lo mismo me compro una casita aquí!  
-¡Sería maravilloso si lo hicieras! - respondió su amiga dirigiéndose ahora a su hermano. - ¿Verdad Lance?-  
-Claro, sería una buena inversión. - Convino él que, sin embargo, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. –   
-Pues a mí sí que me gustaría quedarme unos días al menos- expresó Seren. – Mis padres me pidieron que viviera experiencias en la Tierra y aprendiese de su cultura y costumbres. Dado que he estado allí durante una temporada podría pasar aquí un tiempo también.  
-En nuestro caso no vendrá mal quedarnos un tiempo para ver si efectivamente hay posibilidades de negocio. – Convino Paul con el asentimiento cómplice de su hermana. –   
-Contad conmigo si en algo puedo ayudaros – se ofreció Idina. –

 

Continuaron hablando un rato más, incluso al despedirse la joven maestra convenció a Nehie de que fuera a dormir a su casa, al menos a su apartamento de la nave, dado que la otra morada estaba en construcción. La soberana, que añoraba los años pasados en la Golden con su amiga, aceptó encantada. El resto les deseó buenas noches y partieron hacia su hotel. Pese a todo hubieron de informar a las autoridades del paradero de la reina de la Luna Nueva, pero estas no objetaron nada, una vez supieron que era expreso deseo de la soberana. 

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó Idina con alegría.- Será como en los viejos tiempos de la universidad. O mejor aún. Como cuando éramos niñas y te quedaste a dormir en mi habitación por unos días. ¿Te acuerdas?  
-Nunca podría olvidar aquello.- Afirmó su interlocutora con la misma animación.- Fueron unos de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

 

Y se alejaron visiblemente contentas de poder pasar esas horas juntas. 

El hermano de Idina recordaba aquello a su vez. Cuando permanecía, como el resto, escuchando esos discursos. Tan pronto como las dos chicas se marcharon reunió a los demás en el parque de Bios, en donde el sol de aquel mundo, una estrella que ahora se veía naranja, siendo algo mayor que el astro del sistema solar de la Tierra, comenzaba a ponerse, para comentarles.

-La primera fase del plan de contención está en marcha. Ahora debemos tomar posiciones.- Afirmó tras ojear un gran libro color burdeos que había sacado de una bolsa de viaje que llevaba consigo. -  
-Bien – asintió Paul -¿Debemos hacer algo ya? ¿Comenzar a buscar?  
-No por ahora. – Le respondió su hermana. – Creo que tendremos tiempo todavía. Lo importante era posicionarnos aquí. Es donde se va a librar la batalla decisiva. Tal y como la reina Serenity nos indicó. ¿No es cierto Lance? – Inquirió a su compañero que asintió.-  
-Estamos dispuestos. – Anunció Seren. – Mis padres y los reyes Serenity y Endimión me dieron la orden directa de proteger al Mensajero a cualquier precio. Eso tiene prioridad por encima de cualquier otra cosa.  
-Si. Tengo las mismas instrucciones de mis soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. No debemos dejar que esos seres se hagan con él o todo acabará.- Afirmó Doran. –  
-Y todavía queda mucho para que eso suceda. El Mensajero debe de llegar a cualquier precio. – Convino Lance arengando al resto. – En marcha pues. Ocupémonos de lo que podamos ahora. Neherenia de momento no nos es necesaria. Que se quede con mi hermanita y que recuerden los viejos tiempos, no les vendrá mal a ninguna de las dos.

Y así, ese misterioso grupo se disgregó yendo cada uno a sus habitaciones…

 

Amatista recordaba también sus últimos días anteriores a la celebración. Le faltaban escasamente un par de semanas para salir de cuentas. Ella y Satory fueron de compras para proveerse de las cosas que iba a necesitar el niño. La hija de Masters llevó a su amiga a una tienda muy mona que habían abierto recientemente en el planeta.

-He bajado algunas veces a este lugar, hace poco que la han inaugurado. Aquí tienes todo lo que vas a necesitar.- Le indicó Satory.-  
-¿Y cómo es que te ha dado a ti por visitar una tienda para bebés? - Le preguntó Amatista con una pícara sonrisita. -  
-Bueno- pudo decir su amiga algo sonrojada. - Nunca se sabe cuando me puede tocar a mí. Y como tú estás tan a punto. Pues, esperaba que te sirviera de ayuda.  
-Gracias por traerme aquí,- sonrió Amatista, librando a su amiga de ese azoramiento en el que se encontraba para admitir con ligera inquietud. - La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer. Algo como criar a un niño debe ser tarea muy difícil.  
-Supongo que eso será cosa del instinto,- repuso Satory despreocupadamente ahora, para esgrimir no sin razón. - ¿Tu madre tampoco sabría no?...y sin embargo, aquí estás tú.  
-Es verdad,- concedió su contertulia hablando más en serio - pero lo que más me preocupa es todo lo que me rodea en estos momentos, y tengo pavor a esos seres que buscan a mi hijo. Tanta responsabilidad, ¿qué clase de niño será? Y también temo a otra cosa. ¿Acaso estoy destinada a ser sólo la portadora, como dicen los dioses? Yo quiero criar a mi hijo y verlo crecer, no que me lo arrebaten... ¿y aunque esos seres no consigan quitármelo, qué pasa con los dioses que ahora nos ayudan? Dicen que quieren salvaguardar a mi hijo. Pero antes jugaron con nosotros sin ningún tipo de consideración, y parece que igual les da una cosa que la otra. ¿Y si cuando nazca quieren llevárselo? ¿Cómo podríamos impedírselo?- Inquirió con voz trémula para confesar.- Satory, estoy muy asustada...  
-No- negó ésta tratando de tranquilizar a Amatista. - No te preocupes, el mejor sitio para un niño es estar con su madre. Hasta ellos deben saber eso. No, no creo que deseen llevárselo, sólo están aquí para protegeros...  
-Ojalá tengas razón,- repuso la joven sintiéndose más aliviada. - ¿Entramos?- le inquirió a su amiga para aparcar ese enojoso tema, ya que ambas habían llegado ante la puerta de la tienda. -

 

Satory asintió y las dos pasaron al interior, la dependienta las saludó con una sonrisa y les preguntó que deseaban.

-Veníamos a ver que tienen para bebés - le comentó Satory. -  
-¿Qué desean exactamente? - Inquirió la dependienta con una amable sonrisa dirigiéndose a Amatista tras observar su barriga para añadir con jovialidad. - Bueno, supongo que usted será la interesada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?  
-Pues- sonrió la interpelada un poco avergonzada al admitir. - La verdad es que en todo. ¡No sé ni por dónde empezar!...  
-Tranquila- la encargada sonrió al darse perfecta cuenta de que esa muchacha era primeriza. Aquello podría significar negocio (y muy lucrativo) a la vista. - Comprendo, no se preocupe, le mostraré lo que pueda hacerle más falta por ahora.- Guió a Amatista y Satory por las secciones dedicadas a los niños. Ambas miraban atónitas según la dependienta les mostraba los diferentes artículos y les iba explicando. - Verán, esta bañerita es para críos de hasta seis meses, le será muy útil para bañar al bebé. Su diseño de seguridad impide que la cabeza del niño pueda sumergirse por entero....

 

Amatista la observó con atención y asintió. La encargada siguió explicándole cosas....

-Estos pañales son lo último para la comodidad y la higiene del bebé, este paquete lleva un veinticinco por ciento gratis. Aquí tiene chupetes anatómicos y sonajeros....- señaló una estantería repleta de potitos para agregar. - Esto es para más adelante, pero sepa que tenemos una sección de nutrición infantil. Termómetros para niños, juguetitos para aprender a asociar formas y colores y una cuna anatómica especial...

 

Así aquella joven y solícita dependienta siguió explicando numerosos artículos mientras las dos muchachas observaban en silencio y se miraban anonadadas de todo lo que hacía falta para cuidar a un bebé.

-¡Uy!- le susurró Amatista a Satory - ¡Dios mío! , creí que esto no sería tan complicado, tendrían que dar un manual...  
-Pues la verdad es que sí.- Reconoció su amiga sin dejar de observar en todas direcciones con asombro. - Yo tampoco me imaginaba todo esto. ¡Casi es más difícil que el proyecto de terraformación! 

 

Por fin la encargada concluyó aquella especie de “tour” y les preguntó que les interesaba comprar. Tras unos momentos de pensar Amatista creyó que el momento de las grandes decisiones había llegado y sacó su tarjeta de crédito con determinación.

-Póngamelo todo...- declaró haciendo que a su vez la dependienta pusiera unos ojos como platos en tanto añadía dubitativa -... ¿puede enviármelo a casa?  
-¡Claro que sí! - Se apresuró a asentir ésta con solícita vehemencia - sin ningún problema, ¿cuando le vendría bien recibirlo?....  
-Si pudiera ser mañana mismo - aventuró tímidamente su clienta. -  
-Mañana lo tendrá - le aseguró la muchacha - ¿digamos a las diez? - Le propuso con rapidez.-

 

Amatista asintió dándole su dirección, ella y Satory se despidieron de una muy sonriente dependienta (que no podía creer todavía que aquella enorme venta hubiera sido real) y salieron de la tienda. 

-Después de lo que te has gastado dejarás que te invite a un café - le ofreció Satory atónita aun. -  
-¡Claro que sí! Cuando llegue la factura a Leval le va a dar algo, ¡lo he cargado todo a nuestro fondo común! - rio la joven imaginando la cara de su marido. -

 

Recordando aquello la muchacha se permitió una fugaz sonrisa que enseguida extinguió en tanto las autoridades proseguían el desgrane de sus tediosos monólogos, técnicos y propagandísticos. Junto a ella su esposo también estaba absorto rememorando ese preciso día. Los discursos de aquellos políticos y demás eran interminables. Al ver a su esposa esbozar esa sonrisa pensó en lo mismo que ella. ¡Menudo susto le dio su mujercita con aquella condenada factura! Al principio de ese día, ajeno a tal dispendio, Leval estaba en su despacho repasando los últimos informes para la reubicación de sus pilotos en Bios. Freejar fue a verle y él se levantó inmediatamente para saludar.

-Siéntate muchacho. Dime ¿Cómo llevas esos papeles?,- se interesó su superior. -  
-Bien señor, está todo listo, sólo comprobaba los últimos datos...  
-Y dime,- inquirió el mayor cambiando de tema con afabilidad. - ¿Qué tal tu mujer? le debe de quedar muy poco... ¿no?  
-Apenas dos semanas.- Respondió Leval con una sonrisa pues casi se había olvidado de lo sucedido haría unos días con esos seres. - Estamos muy ilusionados. Contamos hasta los minutos.  
-Sentiré mucho que no estemos para el momento en que tu mujer de a Luz,- le dijo Freejar con un tono de resignación al añadir. - Pero la orden de traslado me ha llegado esta mañana. Dentro de cinco días nos vamos a la Tierra. Tras la ceremonia de inauguración de vuestra calle. Esa no nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo.  
\- Se lo agradezco mucho y me alegro por usted, es lo que quería. Pero le echaré mucho de menos, señor. - Le confesó Leval con un tinte de tristeza que no se molestó en ocultar. -  
-Gracias muchacho,- repuso el mayor casi emocionado por una vez, aunque enseguida reaccionó para fingir con su típico tono de fanfarrón. - ¡Venga ya! , no hables así o pensarán que estamos liados...

 

Su interlocutor sonrió, ya conocía de sobra el carácter de Freejar, le gustaba dar la apariencia de duro pero tenía muy buen corazón. En el fondo ese adusto oficial era un pedazo de pan. No había existido cosa que él mismo o Amatista necesitasen que éste, si estaba en su mano, no se hubiese encargado de proporcionarles. Algún permiso especial para Leval, cuando le comentó que su mujer se sentía nerviosa y preocupada (aunque no le contase exactamente el porqué). A eso se unía el interés de Elise por animar y aconsejar a la futura mamá. Amatista había mantenido muchas conversaciones con ella y esa buena mujer siempre la ayudó con sus amables y sabias palabras. Ahora cuando Leval pensaba que el tema había quedado aparcado en pro de las apariencias, el mayor sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y se la dio.

-Pero señor,- inquirió Leval mirando la pequeña cajita intrigado. - ¿Qué es esto?..  
-¡Un cañón de neutrones, mendrugo!- exclamó Freejar con sorna para añadir con impaciencia. -Ábrela y te enterarás.

 

El interpelado abrió con cuidado la tapa, del interior sacó una medallita dorada que engarzaba la silueta también en oro de una madre con su hijo...

-Esto es muy bonito, pero señor, no puedo aceptarlo.- Objetó Leval que casi no tenía palabras para agradecer ese regalo. -  
-¡Cómo que no! - Espetó Freejar añadiendo con un temor que quizás no fuese tan fingido como sus otros registros. - Mi mujer me matará si no lo aceptas. Además no es para ti, cretino, es para el niño...  
-Bueno,- sonrió Leval que pudo decir aun azorado - es una medallita preciosa pero no se la podré poner hasta que no sea algo más mayor, podría tragársela...  
\- Muchacho,- le respondió Freejar con su proverbial ironía socarrona. - Te he dicho que la aceptes, no que se la pongas enseguida...y además, tendrá que nacer primero. ¿No crees?  
-Muchas gracias, a Amatista le encantará,- le aseguró su subordinado que cortés y reconocidamente agregó. - Dele las gracias también a su esposa, es un detalle muy bonito.

 

Su superior le dio una palmada en la espalda al joven oficial y esbozó una amplia sonrisa de complacencia, pero enseguida recuperó su gesto adusto.

-Bueno, pásate con los informes por mi despacho dentro de una hora. No te entretengas ligando por ahí. - Declaró tajantemente el mayor saliendo del despacho de Leval.-

El muchacho le siguió con la vista muy agradecido y pensando en cuanto iba a echar de menos a ese estupendo gruñón. 

-Si. Es un gran tipo.- Meditaba ahora el joven en tanto seguía en pie y en posición de firmes, a la espera de que terminasen con esos discursos tan soporíferos.-

 

Mazoui vestido también de uniforme de gran gala, permanecía en pie e idéntica posición que su primo soportando estoicamente aquellas interminables peroratas y a su vez pensaba en lo acaecido días atrás. Cuando una tarde de hacía una semana terminó sus labores y quedó con Tom para que éste le explicase algo más acerca de lo que había averiguado. Por toda réplica, éste sacó una especie de pergamino añejo escrito en un lenguaje de runas...

-Este documento contiene profecías y revelaciones que no están en las escrituras más conocidas,- le explicó Tom con solemnidad - me costó mucho dar con él.  
-¿Qué es lo que dice?- Quiso saber el chico que lo examinó con curiosidad. -  
-Viene a decir que se acerca un momento de Trascendencia Cósmica. Los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad deberán unirse. Esto sólo será posible con un Mensajero enviado por el Creador que tendrá la capacidad de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio...  
-¿Y ese Mensajero será el hijo de Amatista y Leval?,- se sorprendió el joven.-  
-Eso es lo que parece,- asintió su mentor que sin embargo agregó con más tinte de duda. - Aunque puede ser que no. No te lo puedo asegurar.  
-Siento en Amatista una energía espiritual inmensa y cada vez aumenta más y más,- declaró el muchacho. - El caso es que ni ella ni Leval parece que se hayan dado cuenta de eso.

 

Tom asintió como si él pudiera entender perfectamente lo que sucedía y así se lo comentó a su pupilo.

-Mazoui. Tú, por tus características de nacimiento, eres más sensible a todo lo que sea energía espiritual y tienes facilidad para cruzar algunos portales hacia otras dimensiones. Lo mismo le ocurre a tu amiga Sandy. Por favor, estad muy atentos los dos. Leval y Amatista os necesitarán. Yo debo volver a la Tierra ya.  
-Pero hay muchas cosas que desconozco.- Objetó su interlocutor preocupado por aquella responsabilidad. - Debes enseñarme más. Tengo que saber con certeza a lo que deberé enfrentarme.  
-Te he enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sé y lo que he podido averiguar. Créeme, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo tú sólo a su tiempo, en el momento debido.- Le aseguró Tom. -  
-Eso mismo me dijo Azraél,- recordó Mazoui con tono reflexivo - todo a su momento...  
-Confió plenamente en ti. Cuida mucho de todos aquí...- le pidió su maestro.-

 

A lo que el chico asintió con determinación para añadir con gran interés y curiosidad.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese libro? ¿Y ese tal Demiurgo? ¿Averiguaste algo más?  
-¿Libro?- Replico Tom con un gesto que parecía de sorpresa, no obstante enseguida recordó y dijo.- ¡Ah sí! De momento eso no es algo que deba preocuparnos. Y lo de ese tipo, es cosa más de leyenda que de realidad…  
-Sin embargo le vi. Ahora estoy seguro. Aquella vez en mi caza. Cuando Leval y yo estuvimos atrapados en aquel planeta. Tom, tengo un muy mal presentimiento con eso.- Le desveló el muchacho con visible inquietud. Ese extraño ser, el libro. - No es algo en lo que debamos adentrarnos. El propio Azrael me lo advirtió…  
\- Pierde cuidado. Sé lo que hago.- Le replicó su interlocutor.-

 

Mazoui no pareció quedarse muy tranquilo con esa respuesta, percibía con claridad que su mentor no le contaba toda la verdad ni todo lo que sabía. Pero no se atrevía a insistir, y también tenía que irse pues entraba de servicio. Tras despedirse de él dejó a Tom y llamó a Sandy. Le contó lo ocurrido a la chica y entre ambos decidieron vigilar con atención la evolución de los acontecimientos. Él le preguntó si sabía algo de Amatista y su amiga le contestó que no.

-He tenido que trabajar hoy casi todo el día y ella tiene la baja por maternidad desde ayer. Ahora llamaré a su casa. Para asegurarme de que esté bien. - Se despidió de Mazoui y colgó. -

 

Sandy a su vez se encontraba sentada junto a Petz que parecía estar en otra parte en tanto se daban esos aburridos discursos. Ella misma se evadía recordando lo sucedido días atrás. Cuando llamó a su amiga Amatista tras haber hablado con Mazoui. La muchacha telefoneó a casa de sus amigos pero no había nadie, decidió esperar media hora y volvió a llamar. Sus amigas le contaron que después de comprar estuvieron en un café y más tarde fueron a la casa de los futuros papás. El vídeo teléfono sonó justo cuando abrían la puerta, ésta lo conectó y vio a Sandy.

-Hola, me encuentras de milagro, acabamos de llegar.- Le contó la muchacha. - Justo ahora mismo estaba abriendo la puerta...  
-Te llamé hace un rato,- le dijo su interlocutora agregando con alivio - me alegro de no haberte vuelto a llamar un minuto antes, ¿qué tal estás?...  
-Muy bien, gracias, he venido de hacer unas compras con Satory. ¡La verdad es que me he llevado media tienda! - Afirmó Amatista todavía con incredulidad.-   
-Es normal- sonrió jovialmente Sandy para añadir. -Ya te queda muy poco, haces bien en prepararte...  
-¡Ja!, y tanto - bromeó Satory participando en la conversación -¿prepararse? ¡No veas! Ha comprado un auténtico arsenal de cosas. ¡No le van a caber en casa!...- rio divertida y Amatista la secundó. -  
-Ya me lo enseñarás todo.- Repuso Sandy de forma distendida. - Bueno, me alegro de que hayáis pasado una tarde entretenida. Ahora os dejo. Coraíon va a venir enseguida. Tenemos que seguir ultimando los detalles para la boda. Y sus padres llegarán en un par de días.  
-Es verdad, tengo muchas ganas de que inauguren por fin nuestra avenida y de que Granate reciba oficialmente esa dedicatoria. Y tampoco estaría nada mal que mi hijo y vuestro matrimonio fueran de la mano.- Le comentó Amatista para despedirse acto seguido con un afable. - Hasta mañana.  
-Yo también tengo que irme,- añadió Satory. - Mazoui me estará esperando, mañana nos vemos ¿vale?..

 

Amatista suspiraba ahora, pareció que los discursos habían concluido, su marido y Mazoui permanecían firmes cuando los integrantes de una banda militar interpretaron el toque por los caídos. Ella seguía rememorando los pasados días. Tras comprar tantas cosas para el bebé y charlar con Sandy se despidió a Satory y se quedó sola en casa. Se sentó en el sofá y puso la holo televisión. Al cabo de un rato Leval volvió de la base. Ambos se sentaron a cenar y él le enseñó lo que Freejar le había regalado para el niño. También le contó que su superior y la familia de éste volverían a la Tierra dentro de unos días.

-Tendremos que llamarle a él y a su mujer para darles las gracias. Espero que nos veamos antes de que se vayan,- dijo Amatista apenada por la inminente marcha del superior de su esposo y su familia y así lo comentó - , lo cierto es que ya consideraba a Elise como una especie de hermana mayor.  
-Sí, la verdad es que el cuartel no será lo mismo,- admitió Leval con un poso de pesar para agregar con otro de expectación. - Ya veremos a quien nombran para sustituirle.  
-Por ahora no pienses en ello.- Le animó su esposa que aprovechó el momento para cambiar de conversación. - ¿Sabes? Hoy Satory y yo hemos ido de compras a una tienda para bebés...  
-¿Habéis comprado mucho?..- quiso saber distraídamente su esposo mientras tomaba un poco de pescado. -  
-Bueno mi amor,- susurró melosamente Amatista en tanto le enseñaba la factura. - La verdad es que sí, pero menos mal que teníamos una buena cantidad ahorrada.

 

Leval leyó la nota y puso los mismos ojos de platos que Amatista le vio a la dependienta, pero por el motivo contrario. Incluso casi llegó a escupir el vino que acababa de beber.

-Cielo.- Le preguntó ella algo preocupada con su voz aterciopelada y desvalida reservada habitualmente para estos casos - ¿te parece mal? Quizá he gastado mucho...  
-¿Eh?,- tartamudeó el chico tratando de recomponer su gesto. - ¡No! , no que va, quiero decir, sí. Pero bueno si el niño necesita esto hay que comprarlo. Debemos tener todo lo que haga falta para atenderlo bien y que no carezca de nada. No te preocupes, has hecho lo que debías.  
-¡Qué peso me quitas de encima! - suspiró ella aliviada. - Mañana lo traerán a casa - dijo ahora con una amplia sonrisa entusiasta. - ¡Ya verás que cosas tan monas!, seguro que nosotros no tuvimos eso de pequeños.  
-Eso es lo que mi padre decía cuando nací yo.- Sonrió su marido. - Mi madre me lo contaba siempre. Le hacía mucha gracia verle jugando con lo que debían ser mis cosas con las excusas más tontas.

 

Amatista se rio y Leval hizo lo propio, ambos estaban muy felices y realmente contaban con impaciencia los pocos días que faltaban. En esos momentos de charlas acerca de cosas tan cotidianas casi hasta podían olvidarse de aquella especie de amenaza tan terrible que pesaba sobre ellos y ser una pareja normal. 

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ser un matrimonio como cualquier otro, esperando ilusionados a nuestro bebé. Sin miedo a enfrentarnos con seres tan terribles. - Se decía la muchacha.-

 

Al fin la música cesó. Ahora el vicealmirante Spar se dirigió a todos los presentes y declaró atrayendo finalmente la atención de los allí congregados.

-Majestad, altezas, autoridades. Damas y caballeros. Vamos a proceder a la solemne inauguración de la Avenida del teniente Granate Lassart Malinde. Su madre, la señora Petz Lassart Malinde, nos hará el honor de cortar la cinta.

 

Al oír pronunciar su nombre la mujer se levantó y algo dubitativamente se aproximó hacia el vicealmirante y la cinta roja que cruzaba de lado a lado de la avenida. Llegándose junto a él aguardó. Spar la saludó militarmente para darle después un sentido abrazo. A Petz le pareció un buen hombre. Podía notar por su mirada que de veras sintió el trágico destino de su hijo y de los demás caídos por defender a sus conciudadanos. Y a la vez, estaba orgulloso y agradecido, como ella misma, del valor y los principios que esos jóvenes demostraron. De modo que ella aceptó ese abrazo con calidez y al separarse fue Leval, quien portando un cojín de satén rojo sobre el que reposaban unas grandes tijeras, se aproximó a ella. Sonriente se lo acercó, manteniéndose en posición de firmes. Su tía le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó aquella herramienta para aproximarse a la cinta. Entonces de un rápido y seguro corte la dividió en dos, ambos lados de la cinta cayeron, los militares se cuadraron al unísono saludando y ella pudo declarar con voz segura aunque emocionada, dirigiéndose al micrófono que tenía instalado en un cercano atril.

-Queda inaugurada la Avenida del Teniente Granate Lassart Malinde. 

 

Todos aplaudieron, aunque ahora le tocaba la parte más emotiva aún si cabía. Debía decir unas palabras. Pero Petz era una mujer fuerte, había vivido muchas cosas, algunas bellas, otras amargas y tristes. Precisamente por su carácter no se achantó por esa responsabilidad y tomando el micro con determinación comenzó arreglándoselas para no llorar.

-Mi hijo seguramente sonreirá feliz desde el Cielo. Mi marido y yo también somos felices pensando que su nombre perdurará. – Dijo mirando a un emocionado y orgulloso Zafiro que se había acercado hasta ella. - Cuando la gente quiera pasear por aquí y venga con sus hijos será como si el mío estuviera vivo otra vez. – Y ahora dirigió la vista hacia Amatista que se tomaba de la mano con su esposo. También observó a Coraíon que abrazaba a Sandy y a Mazoui que hacía lo propio con Satory. – En su nombre y en el de toda nuestra familia, los que estamos presentes y los que no pudieron acudir, muchas gracias por recordarle. 

 

Se produjeron más aplausos y tanto Neherenia, como Idina que estaban juntas, sentadas en la tribuna de autoridades, no pudieron reprimir algunas lágrimas. La princesa de los saiyan y Doran se levantaron cruzando un brazo con el puño cerrado sobre su pecho en señal de respeto. Tal era la costumbre de su pueblo. En ese instante fue Zafiro quién se ocupó de descubrir una especie de poste rematado con una forma rectangular. En cuanto le quitó un lienzo que lo cubría pudo verse la imagen de Granate vestido con el uniforme de gala de la academia. Era ese una especie de cuadro digital, que variaba para mostrar más fotografías del muchacho. En ellas aparecía sonriente, tal y como él fue. También podía leerse sobreimpresionado un texto que iba apareciendo poco a poco en difuminadas letras blancas que iban tomando forma. Permanecían para ser leídas durante unos segundos y desaparecían sustituidas por las siguientes frases. 

“Teniente segundo Granate Lassart Malinde” Tokio 23 de junio de 2001 – 17 de septiembre 2020. En el viaje a Bios. 

“Graduado en la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida, sección UNISON. Piloto de combate. Sacrificó su vida en acción por la defensa de su nave y de los pasajeros que en ella viajaban”

“Medalla al mérito militar y al valor en su máxima distinción”…

“Honrado en esta Avenida que llevará por siempre su nombre en su memoria”.

 

Fue ahora la Soberana de la Luna la que bajó de la tribuna y, recibiendo una corona de flores blancas de su séquito, la depositó a los pies de aquella enorme pantalla. Deteniéndose ante ella para observar esas fotos y sonreír, sin poder evitar que alguna lágrima más se le escapase rodando por las mejillas. Mazoui hizo lo propio en representación de la flota, con otra corona de flores rojas y amarillas. Y finalmente la princesa Seren, doblando una rodilla, depositó también algo, pero en esta ocasión fueron dos dagas doradas entrecruzadas.

-Ese es el símbolo del máximo respeto a un caído que hacemos en nuestro pueblo. – Le explicó Doran a Idina que ahora estaba próxima a él, añadiendo. – Tu primo debió de ser un hombre muy valiente. Nuestros reyes nos ordenaron explícitamente que le rindiésemos tal honor. A parte de estar en presencia de sus soberanos o rezarle a nuestros dioses, un saiyan nunca se arrodilla y menos una princesa, salvo ante alguien de gran valor.  
-Si. Granate lo fue, valiente hasta el final - sonrió Idina visiblemente emocionada para agregar. – Pero fue algo mucho más importante todavía.

 

Y como el saiyan la miraba sin comprender, ella se ocupó de desvelarle con voz queda y teñida al tiempo de nostalgia y de cariño.

-Fue el chico más maravilloso del mundo, fue mi primo y sobre todo, mi amigo.  
-Así es hermanita. – Convino Lance que había aparecido a su lado sin que ella lo advirtiera para pasarle un brazo por los hombros a la muchacha y sentenciar. – Y te puedo asegurar que su sacrifico y el de otros muchos no deberá ser olvidado jamás. Nos ocuparemos de ello, te lo prometo.

 

Ella asintió. Así debía ser. Idina lamentó que su hermano Alan y Naya no hubieran podido asistir, lo mismo que sus tíos Roy y Bertie, o Diamante y Esmeralda entre otros. Pero de seguro que todo estaría grabado y podrían mandárselo. Finalmente la ceremonia concluyó. Los familiares, amigos y allegados se reunieron en corrillos para charlar un poco, recordar a Granate los más, e intercambiarse opiniones y sucedidos los otros. Después, cada uno retornó a sus casas o a los hoteles en los que se alojaban. Los dioses por su parte observaron aquello con curiosidad desde las alturas. Fue Dialen el que se preguntó en voz alta.

-Estos humanos son muy extraños. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso tratan de volver a traer a su vida mortal a ese otro? Ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de hacer algo así.  
-No. No se trata de eso. - Repuso Redan que sí parecía comprenderlo. – Le alaban porque debió de ser un buen ejemplo para ellos.  
-Y no quieren olvidarlo, ¿verdad?- Terció Soa que también trataba de entender todo eso. –  
-Eso es.- Intervino a su vez Zoen de forma aguda al sentenciar. – La clave es esa, protegerle del olvido.   
-Si. La batalla ha comenzado ya. – Aseveró Buruk cruzando sus poderosos brazos como era su costumbre. – Todos deseamos prevalecer contra “Ellos”

 

En ese mismo instante apareció Georcael sobre su sillón, el dios superior se dirigió al resto, que de inmediato le hizo una reverencia, para comentarles.

-Buruk tiene razón, y Zoen también. Es momento de luchar contra el avance del olvido y la nada. Estos humanos lo hacen así. Recordando a los que ya no están con ellos.   
-Y al hacerlo les parece que realmente volvieran a su lado.- Añadió Redan. –

Su superior asintió, para sentenciar.

-Es cierto. Y ahora ha llegado nuestro turno, he descubierto que las fuerzas enemigas han empezado a estrechar el cerco. Pero hace tiempo que las esferas superiores también me comunicaron que teníamos más aliados. Me puse en contacto con ellos y nos ayudarán. Están entre los humanos y ellos contribuirán en la medida de sus posibilidades a que la amenaza del olvido sea mitigada. Al menos hasta que se manifieste el Mensajero.  
-¿Quiénes son esos aliados, mi señor?- Quiso saber Soa con patente curiosidad. –  
-Lo sabrás en su momento – fue la enigmática respuesta del interpelado. –  
-Bien, entonces. ¿Qué ordenas que hagamos, mi señor?- Le preguntó Dialen. –  
-Por ahora continuad en guardia permanente y sin despistaros por nada que no sea proteger a la Portadora.- Les indicó Georcael que desapareció. -

 

Sus subordinados estaban más que dispuestos a acatar esa orden, al desaparecer su superior hicieron otra reverencia y después se desvanecieron a su vez. Lo cierto es que a todos ellos les iba atrapando un cada vez mayor interés por esas primitivas formas de vida llamadas seres humanos. Les observaban en cada momento sin comprender la mayor parte de las cosas que hacían. No obstante, lo único que realmente sabían a ciencia cierta era que debían seguir vigilándoles con atención, no podían permitirse el más mínimo descuido…


	22. De poder a poder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer enfrentamiento serio contra esos enigmáticos y terribles enemigos.

Los dioses, fieles a su deber, se dispersaron para supervisar el planeta y los cuadrantes de la galaxia más cercanos al mismo. Cuando vigilaba las regiones circundantes del espacio Buruk sintió una presencia muy poderosa que, sin embargo, no podía identificar. Se acercó hacia ella y trató de ver de qué podía tratarse pero no pudo apreciar nada, ni visible ni invisible en el plano físico ni en el astral. De cualquier forma debía decírselo a Georcael. Iba a llamarle por conexión espiritual cuando frente a él aparecieron tres siluetas huecas, a través de ellas se veía el mismo espacio, sin embargo Buruk podía comprobar que tenían apariencia antropomórfica. Enseguida se encaró con ellas y les conminó con su atronadora voz.

-¡Sois vosotros! ¡Idos de aquí, idos o provocaréis la cólera de los dioses!

 

Pero las oscuras formas no se movieron, era como si no le escuchasen o simplemente como si le ignorasen por completo, lo que irritó al gran dios que exclamó con furia.

-¡Os lo advertí!...- exclamó Buruk que hizo un gesto para rechazarlas hacia el espacio exterior pero las siluetas seguían inmutables. - No puede ser, ¿es que no os afecta el poder de un dios? - Les preguntó incrédulo. -

 

Las siluetas no respondieron pero comenzaron de pronto a bailotear a su alrededor. El dios trataba de seguirlas pero se movían muy rápido, incluso para él. Optó por salir del cerco y llamó mentalmente a Georcael. Al momento éste apareció junto al resto de los dioses que también habían sentido la llamada, pero las extrañas formas se esfumaron de inmediato sin darles tiempo a intervenir. El gigante les explicó lo ocurrido.

\- Rápido, id con los humanos, esto sólo era una maniobra para distraernos.- Ordenó un alarmado Georcael a los dioses que obedecieron desapareciendo al momento. -

 

Amatista y Leval entre tanto dormían plácidamente, ella soñaba con un paisaje bucólico rodeado de bosques frondosos, arroyos de aguas cristalinas que discurrían con un leve murmullo y el sol atravesando los ramas y creando bellísimos destellos de luz. Era una sensación de gran paz y felicidad la que sentía, incluso podría jurar que escuchaba una bella melodía cantada por alguien que tarareaba con una voz pura y llena de calidez, una voz femenina. Que solo pronunciaba una palabra, futuro. Aquello fue desapareciendo y ella de pronto comenzó a tener frío. Casi sin darse cuenta un manto de hielo y nieve cubría todo el lugar. Ya no se oía nada, el cielo estaba negro y en él apareció un gran agujero que devoraba todo lo que había sobre la Tierra. La muchacha se aferraba a un árbol corpulento mientras veía que todos los demás eran arrancados de cuajo y tragados por ese sumidero. De pronto, alrededor de su cuerpo apareció un aura blanca y una voz, que parecía la de un niño, le dijo.

\- Resiste, no te dejes arrastrar por los increados. Ellos te buscan a ti porque tú me tienes a mí, aguanta sólo un poco más, muy pronto estaré contigo...

 

Amatista se aferraba desesperadamente al gran árbol, pero éste comenzaba a ser arrancado, al fin el troncó cedió y ella se soltó. Iba directa hacia ese gran agujero y a medida que se acercaba una gran insensibilidad a todo la invadía. Casi comenzaba a olvidarse de lo que sucedía y de quién era ella misma. Entonces dos manos la sujetaron de las suyas, miró hacia éstas y vio a las diosas agarrarla y tirar con fuerza de ella.

 

\- ¡Vamos, debes resistir! - le pedía apuradamente Zoen. -  
\- Haz un esfuerzo,- añadió Soa. - Nosotras solas no podremos conseguir sacarte...  
\- Ya lo sé.- Pudo hablar Amatista angustiada -¡lo intento, lo intento, pero mi cuerpo no responde!...  
\- ¡Usa tu espíritu! - le conminó Zoen - concéntrate en tu bebé.

 

La joven poco a poco retomó el control de sus recuerdos, pensó en su hijo y en como deseaba que éste naciera, en el amor que sentía hacia él y hacia su esposo, en la familia que deseaba formar con ellos y eso le dio fuerzas. Su cuerpo resplandeció con un aura blanca y las diosas pudieron tirar de ella para ponerla a salvo en tanto entonaban una especie de letanía de cánticos para ahuyentar a esa especie de seres. Amatista cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en su cama, se incorporó bruscamente.

-¡Uff! ,- jadeando pudo decir en voz alta. - ¡Vaya pesadilla! - Miró a Leval que seguía profundamente dormido en tanto añadía con voz queda sonriendo aliviada. - Menos mal que sólo ha sido un sueño.

 

No había terminado de hablar cuando vio al lado de su cama a las diosas lo cual volvió a sobresaltarla. Soa la calmó posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la muchacha y rebatió con una voz seria y preocupada, poco habitual en ella.

\- No ha sido un sueño. "Ellos" han estado a punto de llevarte.  
-¿Llevarme?, ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes son? – Quiso saber Amatista visiblemente sorprendida. -  
\- Mira allí.- Intervino Zoen con voz grave, señalándole hacia una de sus ventanas. La aludida se levantó y miró. - Observa bien, fíjate en el cielo....

 

Amatista miró y vio una especie de torbellino que se desvanecía, junto con dos siluetas que le dejaban ver el cielo nocturno a través de sus cuerpos.

-¡Oh Dios!,- exclamó horrorizada. - ¿Eso es lo que intentaba absorberme en mi sueño? ¿Lo que me hizo tener tanto frío?  
\- Son los “Seres del Olvido”.- Le explicó Soa suspirando aliviada para declarar. - ¡Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo!  
\- Si, gracias a nuestros aliados. Nos dieron unos instantes vitales. Pero la próxima vez ni ellos podrán frenarles. Esos seres han vuelto y con más fuerza,- terció Zoen con un tono de gran preocupación al añadir. - Ni siquiera Buruk pudo detenerles, afortunadamente el Mensajero reaccionó a tiempo y te dio fuerza.  
-¿Qué haré si vuelven? ¿Cómo me podré resistir?, - les preguntó Amatista con los ojos cargados de angustia -…  
\- Estaremos a tu lado ayudándote en lo que podamos. - Repuso Soa cariacontecida, sobre todo al remachar con pocos visos de optimismo.- Pero la próxima vez puede que no lleguemos a tiempo o que sean demasiado poderosos incluso para nosotras...

 

Georcael apareció junto a ellas en ese instante y las diosas se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su presencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Portadora?- Inquirió el recién llegado a la humana.-  
-Si gracias.- Pudo musitar ella.-  
-Han estado a punto de llevársela.- Le informó Zoen con visible preocupación.-  
-De no ser por los humanos que nos ayudaban a frenarles, no habríamos llegado a tiempo.- Admitió Soa con idéntico talante al de su compañera.-  
-Sí, han jugado un papel importante.- Afirmó el dios, añadiendo.- He enviado a Buruk, Dialen y Redan a tratar de destruir a esos seres...  
\- Es inútil - musitó Amatista con lo que parecía un convencimiento sobrenatural que le hubiera sido inspirado de repente. - No podrán, esos seres no han sido creados. Están al margen del tiempo y del espacio. Y no se puede destruir lo que no existe. ¡Ahora lo comprendo!…- Al oír aquello las diosas y Georcael la miraron sorprendidos. -

 

En el espacio mientras tanto Dialen localizó a esas siluetas y junto con Buruk y Redan lanzó una ofensiva de estrellas inscritas en un círculo. Era un ataque tan poderoso que haría desvanecerse una supernova. Sin embargo esas figuras no se movieron y toda aquella energía las atravesó sin hacerlas ningún daño para desaparecer como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. Los dioses se miraron asombrados...

-¿Cómo vamos a destruirlos si no podemos alcanzarlos?,- se preguntó Buruk en voz alta. –  
\- No sé qué podemos hacer.- Es una sensación realmente muy inquietante.- Confesó Dialen.-  
\- Así se sentían los humanos cuando vosotros les molestabais.- Le respondió Redan casi con tono de reproche -....  
\- No es algo divertido...- admitió Buruk. -

 

Las siluetas parecieron moverse y lanzaron contra los dioses algo que parecía un rayo oscuro, más negro aún que la negrura del espacio. Redan entonces gritó a sus compañeros con visible alarma...

 

-¡Rápido volveros intangibles y apartaros de eso!

 

Dialen y Buruk obedecieron la indicación de Redan y el rayo de negrura les pasó entre medias, alcanzó algún meteoro y restos de energía y los hizo desaparecer como si nunca hubiesen existido.

-¡Pero!, ¿qué es eso? - Exclamó Buruk con gesto atónito. -  
\- No sé. Pero. ¿No había algo antes ahí?- Inquirió Dialen con tono dubitativo en su voz. –  
\- No recuerdo. ¿A dónde te refieres? – Le contestó Buruk encogiéndose de hombros. -  
-¡Fuera lo que fuese lo han sumido en el olvido!,- le explicó Redan con la misma expresión de asombro que su compañero. - Más allá de cualquier plano de existencia que conozcamos. Ni tan siquiera nosotros estamos seguros de recordarlo. Para los humanos sería imposible hacerlo. Esto se está agravando. Ya no podremos con ellos, será mejor avisar al señor Georcael.  
\- Mirad.- Señaló Dialen - esos seres están desapareciendo. –

 

En efecto, mientras lo comentaba con sus compañeros las siluetas se metieron por una especie de torbellino que se cerró sobre sí mismo y se desvaneció.

-¿De dónde vendrán?...- Quiso saber Buruk casi a modo de cuestión retórica. -  
\- No lo sé,- respondió Redan - pero creo que volverán y cada vez son más poderosos. Si el Mensajero no se manifiesta pronto no podremos protegerle durante mucho tiempo más...

 

Sus compañeros convinieron en ello y fue Dialen el que les instó.

\- Vamos a decírselo a los otros.

 

Los tres se transportaron al cuarto de Leval y Amatista, allí seguían Georcael y las diosas. Redan les contó lo que había ocurrido.

\- Portadora - le dijo Georcael a Amatista con tono grave. -Trataremos de desviar su atención por algunos de tus días, espero que eso te dé tiempo suficiente para traer al Mensajero a este plano de existencia. Más allá de ese plazo no puedo garantizar tu protección. Ahora debemos irnos.- Desapareció sin más y los dioses le siguieron como era su costumbre.

Amatista respiraba profundamente, se fue calmando y el nerviosismo fue desvaneciéndose, sustituido por una tremenda sensación de congoja y temor. 

-¿Qué podré hacer? No sé cómo actuar para salvar a mi hijo.- Se decía llena de angustia.-

 

Se levantó para mirar por la ventana hacia el Cielo, con una silenciosa plegaria, en busca de una respuesta a ese terrible problema. Entre tanto, fuera, en el jardín de la casa, Sailor Shadow respiraba aun agitada. Había empleado todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque pero no había servido de nada. Lo mismo les ocurría a Seren y a Doran. Fue el saiyan quien, todavía anonadado, comentó.

\- ¿Qué eran aquellos extraños seres? Les ataqué con una onda vital capaz de arrasar este planeta y cuando les alcanzó desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Incluso dudo ya si llegué a emitir tal energía alguna vez…- Remachó con patente desconcierto. -  
\- Son nuestros enemigos. – Le respondió Paul, que junto a su hermana estaban también allí, vestidos con sendos trajes negros que recordaban a los de los ninjas.-  
\- Los Seres del Olvido. Hacen que lo que exista desaparezca como si jamás hubiera sido creado. – Remachó el también impactado Lance, apoyado en un árbol cercano en tanto consultaba su grueso tomo color burdeos y agregando.- Nosotros estamos protegidos por la magia que he logrado invocar, pero para el resto sería como si lo que esas criaturas tocasen jamás hubiera existido. Debemos andarnos con muchísimo cuidado.  
\- Es algo tan irreal y terrible que hasta los vampiros me parecen de lo más corriente y ridículo en comparación. – Agregó Debbie todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que había visto. -  
\- Ahora comprendo por qué les llaman así. ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! Jamás he visto nada igual. –Sentenció la también desconcertada Seren, transformada todavía en Guerrero Plutón. -

 

La muchacha recordaba lo sucedido. Estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando le despertó su comunicador. Era Lance, la urgía a vestirse y acudir enseguida a la casa de Leval y Amatista. Solo le dijo una lacónica frase.

\- El enemigo se ha presentado, a casa de mi primo y Amatista, ¡deprisa!

 

Por su parte ella avisó a Doran. Asimismo Neherenia, convertida en Sailor Shadow, se les unió. Llegaron en pocos minutos, allí Paul y Samantha lanzaban disparos con unas pistolas de energía de alta potencia a unas formas oscuras que se recortaban en el horizonte, a unos metros sobre la casa de aquellos a los que venían a proteger. Pero esas descargas desaparecían tan pronto se acercaban a su objetivo. Parecía que jamás hubiesen sido disparadas, los hermanos se miraron entre ellos con asombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Samantha mirando con desconcierto a aquellas formas.- No recuerdo lo que he hecho. ¿Qué hago aquí?  
-No lo sé.- Replicó su hermano, a duras penas también, como si se le resistieran las palabras.- No tengo ni idea de donde estoy…  
-¡Moon Healing Scalation! – Exclamó su compañera Neherenia, sin perder ni un instante, nada más presenció aquello. - ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Qué os pasa?...

 

Concentrando su poder purificador Sailor Shadow lo dirigió también hacia dos formas que ahora parecían adquirir contornos antropomórficos pero que eran todavía más oscuras que la noche cerrada. Se acercaron a ellos a la par que descendían casi hasta tocar el suelo. Pero esa ráfaga de energía plateada de la sailor desapareció como si se hubiese desvanecido en la nada, absorbida por esos seres.

-Pero, ¿Qué?... – pudo decir la guerrera sin comprender qué había sucedido. – ¿Yo había lanzado un ataque, verdad?- Se preguntó en voz alta completamente desconcertada, mirando su cetro como si no supiera lo que había sucedido hacía tan solo unos instantes.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago aquí?...  
\- ¡No deben entrar en la casa! – Exclamó Seren que invocó su cetro granate y lanzó su ataque con voz profunda y potente. – ¡Dead Scream!

 

Pero aquella bola de fuego de color carmesí que lanzó contra sus enemigos corrió la misma suerte que los ataques anteriores. La muchacha incluso concentró energía haciendo que su larga melena castaña oscura se tornase dorada y se levantase desafiando la gravedad. Ahora estaba transformada en súper guerrera. Su compatriota Doren hizo lo propio. Los dos desprendían una fuerza tremenda que incluso hacía temblar el suelo, pero paradójicamente eso no parecía percibirse más allá de ese jardín y esos seres desconocidos se mantenían imperturbables. Entonces ambos súper saiyans se miraron y al unísono descargaron contra sus enemigos sendas ondas de energía dorada. Sin embargo sucedió lo mismo que antes. Esas poderosas ráfagas energéticas desaparecieron. Parecía como si jamás hubieran estado allí.

-Alteza. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Quiso saber Doran, inquiriendo con respetuoso y desconcertado tono.- Estábamos en la Luna, ¿verdad?  
-Si- se dijo Seren tratando de hacer memoria.- Este lugar…no lo conozco.  
\- ¡No es posible! ¡Maldita sea! - masculló Lance que no sabía qué hacer para tratar de detener a esos seres y estaba igualmente preocupado por sus compañeros. – Escuchadme todos.- Les ordenó prácticamente en tanto leía algunos pasajes de ese libro.-  
\- ¡Ahora verán esos cabrones! – Exclamó Deborah atacándoles con su fusil especial de energía solar concentrada. -

 

Pero el rayo apenas si pudo salir del arma. La chica observaba y no recordaba ni haber disparado. Tal y como les sucedió a sus amigos incluso miraba alrededor suyo como si acabase de despertar de un sueño y no reconociera el lugar en el que estaba. Lance volvió a leer otra parte del libro y sus amigos parecieron reaccionar. Entonces esas siluetas avanzaron hacia ellos, se acercaron a un arbolito cercano que… no estaba allí, de hecho ahora aquel montículo vacío y yermo no daba la sensación de haber tenido nunca nada.

\- Pero. ¿Es que no había algo ahí?- Preguntó Samantha señalando a esa zona con cara de sorpresa y extrañeza. –  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?- la interrogó su hermano sin parecer comprender. –  
-No, no lo sé - pudo musitar la muchacha que miraba hacia aquel lugar sin recordar algo que quería haber dicho. Era sobre una cosa que le había llamado la atención, pero ¿cuál? -  
\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Seren enarbolando su cetro y exclamando. – ¡Detente tiempo!

 

Y al instante, obedeciendo su mandato, todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse, ella emitía un aura escarlata. Ahora incluso las hojas que hasta hacía un segundo se agitaban mecidas por la brisa nocturna estaban petrificadas. Una polilla aparecía clavada en el cielo nocturno, alumbrada por una lejana farola, como si estuviera congelada en vuelo. Sus amigos estaban también paralizados en los gestos que tenían cuando ella invocó su mayor poder. Pero para horror de Sailor Plutón, esas dos siluetas seguían moviéndose lentamente hacia la casa. Parecían ignorar al grupo de luchadores que trataba de detenerlas. La guerrera hizo retornar el curso temporal a la normalidad, jadeando a costa de ese esfuerzo. Entonces oyó a su compañera Sailor Shadow cantar el nombre de otro de sus ataques que sufrió el mismo destino que todos los demás… Lance volvió a declamar otra parte de ese grueso volumen burdeos y la sailor a recobrar un poco la noción del momento en el que estaba…

\- Nada puede pararles, nada. – Dijo Seren con un hilo de voz, comentando a sus atónitos compañeros. – Incluso cuando detuve el tiempo continuaron sin inmutarse en absoluto.

 

Aunque por suerte Lance, que estaba tan sorprendido como el resto, se percató de que dos de esas diosas habían aparecido. Justo cuando sus enemigos se desvanecían entrando en la casa ellas hicieron lo propio. El muchacho suspiró entonces para decir con tono inquieto.

\- Esperemos que ellas puedan detenerles, aunque sea solo de momento.  
\- Si, gracias a Dios. Al menos por ahora. - Le contestó Samantha que vio a Amatista levantada y mirando por la ventana con un semblante lleno de temor. –

 

El grupo rápidamente se replegó quitándose de su ángulo de visión. Por lo menos en esta ocasión habían logrado su propósito. Así se lo expresó Georcael cuando apareció junto a ellos y les dijo con reconocimiento.

\- Gracias a vosotros humanos mis diosas guardianas llegaron a tiempo.  
\- ¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber Nehie que se mantenía transformada en guerrera. –  
\- Soy un dios, pero eso ahora no importa - repuso el aludido para comentarles. – Vuestra ayuda ha sido importante pero debo pediros que no volváis a intentarlo, ya habéis visto que vuestros poderes no afectan a esas criaturas. La próxima vez os ignorarán, eso sí tenéis suerte. Sino os sumirán en el olvido. Ya habéis podido experimentar que sucede cuando os someten a su influencia. Aunque ésta haya sido muy leve. Por vuestro propio bien no os interpongáis entre ellos y su objetivo. Dejadnos eso a nosotros. Esa es nuestra misión.

 

Aunque los miembros del grupo se miraron entre ellos con extrañeza. Fue Doran el que quiso saber.

-No te comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué influencia?...  
-Yo tampoco sé de qué estás hablando.- Secundó Debbie encogiéndose de hombros, para remachar.- hemos venido aquí a vigilar. Pero no sé el qué.  
-Hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo…- Añadió Neherenia igualmente desconcertada.-

 

Lance palideció visiblemente cuando oyó aquello y tras leer nuevamente algunos pasajes de ese gran libro les indicó a sus compañeros, para sorpresa de estos que ahora recordaban claramente lo sucedido.

\- Ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer. Esos seres sobrepasan con mucho nuestras fuerzas.  
\- Aun así debemos luchar aunque eso signifique la muerte. – Rebatió Doran, al que su código de guerrero del espacio no le permitía retirarse de una manera a su juicio tan vergonzosa. – Es nuestro deber.  
\- Es que no nos matarán – le corrigió Lance para sentenciar con visible temor. – Nos harán desaparecer como si nunca hubiéramos existido. Eso crearía un desequilibrio muy grave. ¿Qué pasaría con todas las situaciones, actos y sitios en los que hemos estado y en donde hemos aparecido? ¿Y con todos aquellos con los que hemos interactuado? Esto es como un castillo de naipes, si quitásemos solamente uno, se desplomaría.  
\- Dices bien humano. – Afirmó Georcael que entonces agregó casi con afecto paternal. – Volved a vuestros lugares. No podéis hacer más. Al menos no aquí, ni ahora.

 

Y dicho esto desapareció, dejando a unos agotados y atónitos humanos, saiyan y a la soberana de la cara oculta de la Luna, preguntándose qué eran esos seres tan extraños…Sailor Shadow respiraba aun agitada. Había empleado todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque pero no había servido de nada. Lo mismo les ocurría a Seren y a Doran. Fue el saiyan quien comentó.

 

\- ¿Qué eran aquellos extraños seres? Les ataqué con una onda vital capaz de arrasar este planeta y cuando les alcanzó desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Incluso dudo ya si llegué a emitir tal energía alguna vez…- Remachó con patente desconcierto -  
\- Son nuestros enemigos. – Le respondió Paul, que junto a su hermana estaban también allí, vestidos con sendos trajes negros que recordaban a los de los ninjas. -  
\- Los Seres del Olvido. Hacen que lo que exista desaparezca como si jamás hubiera sido creado – Remachó el también impactado Lance, apoyado en un árbol cercano en tanto consultaba su grueso tomo color burdeos. –  
\- Es algo tan irreal y terrible que hasta los vampiros me parecen de lo más corriente y ridículo en comparación. – Agregó Debbie todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que había visto. -  
\- Ahora comprendo por qué les llaman así. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Jamás he visto nada igual – Sentenció la también desconcertada Seren, transformada en Guerrero Plutón. –  
\- ¡Esperad un momento! – Les pidió Sailor Shadow a sus compañeros con un gesto de pleno desconcierto al preguntar entre jadeos entrecortados para recobrar sus fuerzas. - ¿No hemos dicho esto antes?  
\- Sí, lo cierto es que me resulta familiar. - Convino Paul. –  
\- Es como un deja - vú –musitó Samantha – parece una especie de bucle temporal.  
\- Debe de ser debido a la presencia de esos seres. – Sentenció Seren que volvió a su estado normal, dejando de brillar en tonos dorados -  
\- Lo mejor será irnos de aquí. Los guardianes ya nada podemos hacer. Al menos por esta noche – les propuso Lance. –

 

El grupo convino en ello, se marcharon cuidando de no llamar la atención. Cada uno debería volver a sus casas, a sus ocupaciones y a sus propias vivencias e historias. Pero todos estaban hondamente preocupados por lo que pudiera suceder. Solo les restaba confiar en los dioses y en el poder del Mensajero. Ahora tendrían que pensar cada uno en sus siguientes acciones…

 

Ajena a todo aquello Amatista estaba, aun así, muy asustada. No pudo volver a dormir, temía soñar nuevamente con esos seres y que esta vez sí que lograsen llevársela. Para mitigar un poco su angustia sólo podía abrazarse a su marido que, ignorante de lo sucedido, dormía con gesto relajado. Al parecer toda esa actividad tan frenética no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Ella sonrió tenuemente y acarició suavemente la espalda y cabello de su esposo ganando así algo de confianza y fuerza, pero sabía perfectamente que Leval nada podría hacer frente a aquellos temibles entes. Así llegó el amanecer y se levantó para ver la salida del sol. Sintió su tibieza en el rostro y eso parecía contribuir a que sus temores nocturnos se disipasen como solamente un mal sueño. Estaba así, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando al cabo de un rato su marido se despertó.

-¡Ouah! – desperezándose con parsimonia él trató de abrazar a su mujer, enseguida se incorporó al notar la cama vacía. Vio a ésta de pie junto a la ventana. - Cariño, ¿ya estás despierta? - Preguntó extrañado pues Amatista era muy dormilona. -  
\- Si,- musitó ella que se volvió y le sonrió débilmente. - Es que no podía dormir, me he levantado hace sólo un momento...

 

Leval al oír eso se incorporó con rapidez de la cama y la estrechó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos mientras le preguntaba preocupado y no sin cierta sospecha.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo esta noche?..  
\- He tenido una pesadilla, sólo eso,- quiso tranquilizarle la chica que, dándole mayor jovialidad a su voz agregó. - No te preocupes y date prisa o llegarás tarde...  
\- Seguro que estás bien – insistió el muchacho. –  
\- Si, seguro. Anda espabílate o el mayor Freejar te reñirá – le urgió su mujer con un tono más desenfadado -  
-Tienes razón,- repuso Leval dando un vistazo al reloj de su mesilla. - ¡Vaya, son casi las ocho!,- exclamó según salía disparado hacia el cuarto de baño. -

 

Amatista no quiso decirle nada de lo ocurrido, ya que él no podría enfrentarse a unos seres que burlaban hasta a los mismos dioses. Lo más prudente sería mantenerlo al margen. Si algo le pasaba a ella, al menos no deseaba que su marido se sacrificase inútilmente. Decidió esperar y confiar en que podría tener el niño a tiempo. Leval mientras salió de asearse, desayunó y dio un beso a su mujer.

\- Hasta luego cariño...- se despidió él tele transportándose con la ayuda de la energía de Mazoui que ya debería estar allí. -

 

Efectivamente estaba en su despacho y Leval apareció sobre su mesa, esto a su primo no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre transportarte aquí encima?- le recriminó algo molesto. - Casi me desordenas los documentos.  
\- Lo siento, es que llegaba tarde. Amatista ha pasado una mala noche y me entretuve.- Se disculpó Leval mientras se bajaba de la mesa con el mayor cuidado. -

 

Mazoui olvidó su enfado y pasó a querer saber con el semblante visiblemente inquieto.

\- Dime ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Os han vuelto a atacar esos extraños seres?  
\- No, sólo ha sido una pesadilla,- repuso el interpelado restándole importancia -, pero ella dice que ahora está bien...  
\- Debes vigilarla Leval, aunque los dioses estén protegiéndola, no te fíes. - Le aconsejó su primo con preocupación. -  
\- Y no lo hago, pero si los dioses no son capaces de protegerla ¿qué podría hacer yo?...- dijo éste ahora con un gesto de frustración e impotencia. - ¿Acaso crees que no lo pienso continuamente?..  
\- Puede que tu ayuda pueda ser más valiosa para tu esposa que la de los dioses. Tenlo presente siempre, tú significas mucho para ella. - Le advirtió Mazoui en un tono bastante enigmático. -  
\- Tienes razón. Amatista y nuestro hijo también lo son todo para mí. - Convino Leval que de inmediato objetó. - Pero aunque quisiera no puedo estar todo el día a su lado, debo venir aquí.  
\- Concéntrate en sentir su energía y si notas algo que no sea normal te transportas, entonces sí y no sobre mi mesa ¿vale? - Bromeó su interlocutor para aliviar la tensión. -  
\- Si, otra vez tienes razón. Desde luego ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? - Admitió Leval, más distendido, sonriendo contento de poder eliminar parte de su inquietud. -  
\- Bueno,- terció su primo cambiando de tema - tenemos que recibir unas órdenes del comandante Zorton, así que vente conmigo a su despacho, de paso avisamos a Freejar. Como quien dice, va a ser la última vez que el mayor tenga que soportar al viejo cascarrabias.

 

Leval asintió, alegrándose por su superior inmediato y siguió a su primo. Ambos se fueron en busca del mayor. Tocando a la puerta del despacho de éste escucharon el delante de rigor.

\- ¿Qué os pasa chicos? ¿Se ha terminado el tóner de la Holo fotocopiadora? ¿O es que tengo que ataros los cordones de los zapatos? - Se sonrió Freejar en cuanto les vio pasar. –  
\- ¡Qué más quisieras Winston! Anda, el viejo quiere vernos – le informó Mazoui sonriendo levemente ante aquel comentario de su colega. –  
\- ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener un buen día! – Se lamentó su interlocutor con teatralidad. Aunque enseguida añadió observando a Leval. -¿Qué tal va tu encantadora esposa?  
\- Ha pasado una mala noche – le comentó él, agregando sin querer translucir su inquietud. - Debe ser cosa de su estado.  
\- Y eso que el crío no ha nacido todavía – replicó el mayor comentando no sin jocosidad. – ¡Pues prepárate para cuando se pase la noche llorando!

 

Leval asintió, aunque pensaba desde luego que ojalá todos los problemas se redujeran a eso. Finalmente los tres se encaminaron a presencia de su comandante. Tras pedir permiso para entrar y adoptar la posición de firmes, Zorton les informó.

\- Ha llegado al fin la confirmación de su petición de traslado, mayor. – Declaró dirigiéndose a Freejar para sentenciar. - Desde hoy tiene usted una semana para presentarse en su nuevo destino en la Tierra. Oficialmente le relevo de su servicio aquí y le deseo buena suerte.  
-Gracias señor. – Pudo decir el interpelado. –  
\- Mayor O ‘Brian, pasará usted a ser mi segundo al mando. Teniente Malden, usted se hará cargo de las tareas del mayor Freejar cuando éste se traslade y hasta que nos llegue su sustituto.  
-Sí señor – replicaron al unísono Mazoui y Leval. -

Zorton asintió y añadió con un tono amable bastante raro en él.

-¿Cómo va su esposa, teniente?  
\- Bien señor, pasando algunas malas noches por lo avanzado de su embarazo, pero todo lo demás es normal.  
-Celebro oírlo. Envíele mis mejores deseos. Bien, es todo caballeros. – Replicó volviendo a su tono adusto habitual. –

 

Los tres saludaron y se retiraron. Tras intercambiar unas palabras cada uno se dirigió a sus ocupaciones. Amatista por su parte llamó a Satory y a Sandy, quería tener a alguien con quien hablar, pero ambas estaban en el trabajo. Lo mismo que Idina, puesto que era todavía horario escolar. Así que tendría que esperar...

-Si algo detesto es estar sola en un momento como éste.- Suspiró la intranquila chica, que se dijo tratando de animarse.- No puedo flaquear ahora. Nos jugamos mucho. No temas hijo.- Susurró acariciándose su abultado vientre.- Sé que todo irá bien. Mientras estemos dándonos fuerza el uno al otro.

 

Los dioses por su lado, esta vez dirigidos personalmente por su superior, comenzaron a abrir nuevos pasos dimensionales en el universo. Pese al creciente riesgo para el continuo espacio- tiempo. Georcael pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, era algo asumible. Eso podría desorientar a esos seres y hacerles perder unos días humanos más que a la postre podrían ser preciosos. Era peligroso sí, pero tenían que darle tiempo a esa humana a traer al Mensajero a toda costa. Eso era algo que ni el dios podía comprender. Pero ¿a qué esperaba?, ¿no podría traerlo ya? Las cosas no estaban como para entretenerse.

\- Mi señor Georcael,- se aproximó Zoen que le informó con respetuosa eficiencia. - Ya hemos abierto bastantes pasillos dimensionales. Algunos dan a épocas remotas, otros a dimensiones paralelas en las que el Mensajero no podrá ser hallado, seguro que se equivocan y se meten por alguno....  
\- Bien.- Asintió éste con gesto complacido para indicarles a continuación. - Soa y tú volved junto a la humana y no la perdáis de vista.- Llamó a los demás y también repartió órdenes. - Dialen y Buruk patrullad por esta zona. Redan quédate tú encargado de todo, yo trataré de pedir consejo a los dioses superiores.  
\- Como tú digas señor.- Respondió al momento ese último dios. –

 

Georcael desapareció, cada uno se dirigió a cumplir lo que les había encomendado sin pérdida de tiempo. Aquella era una batalla contra reloj, y el bando que fuera más dinámico a buen seguro se saldría con la suya.

 

Amatista no tenía que trabajar ya, su permiso por maternidad había comenzado hace unos días y eso era algo que, lejos de agradarla, ahora la sumía en la inquietud más absoluta. Deseaba matar el tiempo para distraerse de sus temores y permanecer sola en casa no ayudaba precisamente. Trataba de leer algo, o de ordenar cosas pero estaba demasiado inquietada y ansiosa para concentrarse, finalmente se tumbó y se acarició con suavidad su tripa mientras volvía a hablar con su bebé.

\- No temas chiquitín, nada ni nadie te hará daño, tu mamá te lo promete.- Después de afirmar eso se sintió mejor, se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que podía confiar en que todo saldría bien -...

 

Finalmente cerró los ojos, agotada por la mala noche que había pasado y la tensión, tres horas más tarde Leval llegó a casa y la encontró en el sofá profundamente dormida. La elevó con suavidad en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Él no lo sabía, pero su esposa tenía un plácido sueño, el de ella misma cuando era una niña y ayudaba a su madre a preparar un pastel de fresa y algunos buñuelos. A su marido le hizo gracia verla sonreír en sueños, al menos eso era sin ninguna duda una buena señal y a la pobre le hacía mucha falta ese reposo...

-Duerme y descansa, cariño. Lo necesitas por ti y por nuestro hijo.- Le susurró dejándola acostada tras darla un afectuoso beso en la frente.-

 

Por su parte Nehie estaba de regreso en el hotel. Tan pronto como su amiga terminó su jornada la joven reina fue a buscarla. Antes de que la maestra saliera la soberana la estuvo observando en la clase de los más pequeños y sonrió con ternura. Idina jugaba con los niños, les cantaba canciones o incluso les tomaba con cariño en brazos cuando se caían y lloraban. Desde luego que la veía muy feliz. Aquella era su verdadera vocación y su vida. Lejos de las batallas y del horror. Lo vio muy claro cuando rescataron a esos pobres críos de las garras de aquellos pervertidos. Su amiga era bondadosa y de gran corazón. Neherenia no quería que perdiera eso. Lance se lo advirtió. Finalmente la maestra salió y ambas decidieron bajar al planeta, dado que Idina todavía impartía sus clases en la nave. La muchacha se alegró mucho de verla aunque no tanto del tono de sus palabras.

-Tendré que regresar a mi reino en un par de días. Ya hice todo lo que debía hacer por aquí.  
-¡Vaya!, es una lástima – musitó su interlocutora afirmando con un cariñoso tinte de voz – te voy a echar mucho de menos, mi querida amiga.  
-Y yo a ti. No te imaginas cuánto. – Convino ésta también con sentido afecto. –  
-¿Sabes? Todavía no te he dado las gracias por salvarme de mí misma al final del curso pasado.  
\- No lo pienses más. - Le pidió Nehie poniendo una mano sobre las de su interlocutora. – Estabas furiosa, era normal tras lo que vimos, pero siempre supiste dónde estaba el límite.  
-Gracias a ti y a los niños. Vosotros fuisteis los que evitasteis que me perdiera. - Sonrió Idina que le relató a su amiga la conversación que mantuviera con su padre. – Ahora me siento mucho mejor…

 

Así las dos pasearon por la avenida de Granate, cumpliendo finalmente aquella promesa que hicieran hacía tiempo. Nehie disfrutaba de los rayos del sol de aquel mundo que iluminaban una clara mañana. ¡Parecía mentira que, en un entorno así, pudiera esconderse una amenaza tan grave! Y lo que era peor, ella no podía poner al tanto a su amiga de la misma. Ya se lo advirtió Lance y ahora entendía el por qué. La Dama del Fuego nada podría hacer frente a eso. Y la soberana de la Luna no ignoraba que Idina no sentía ya deseos de seguir convirtiéndose en justiciera. Estaría dispuesta a ello posiblemente si no tenía otra alternativa. Y de saber lo que estaba en juego a buen seguro que lo haría. Pero. ¿Para qué involucrarla en una guerra que no podría ganar? Sería un sacrificio inútil, de su vida e incluso de sus sueños y su propia alma. O peor, de su existencia y recuerdo mismos. ¡Neherenia jamás permitiría eso! Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Sobre todo tras verla antes en la escuela con los pequeños. No, el mismo Lance le desveló a Nehie que su hermana se había ganado una época de paz y de felicidad. Lejos de más preocupaciones. Al menos durante unos años. Quizás más adelante tendría otros motivos para sufrir que estarían justificados. Pero por ahora, tenía derecho a disfrutar de la vida. Y en lo que dependiese de ella, se aseguraría de que así fuera. Pensando en esto le sonrió con ternura a su amiga y las dos continuaron paseando recordando los viejos tiempos en la Golden y preguntándose por algunas de sus compañeras de allí, como Heather, Bea o Millie, de las que hacía tiempo que no sabían nada. Tras hacer propósito de que tendrían que llamarlas para reunirse alguna vez, concluyeron su paseo y se despidieron volviendo a la nave y después cada una a sus residencias.

 

Los guerreros del espacio también habían decidido dejar el planeta. Caminaban por las calles de ese mundo nuevo en tanto iban silenciosos y pensativos. Seren deseaba permanecer por allí, pero sabía que sus obligaciones la impelerían a retornar a Nuevo Vegeta. Al menos de momento. La princesa quería informar a sus padres y de paso comprobar como seguía la situación. Pese a lo que le habían dicho Lance y la propia Serenity posiblemente tuvieran un grave problema allí e incluso hiciera falta su ayuda para terminar de solventarlo. A pesar de que su otro hermano Bralen, y Aiona, la hermana de Doran, le habían asegurado antes de partir que ellos se encargarían de todo.

-Sé que debo volver a casa. Pero también sé que la auténtica batalla se dará aquí. – Fue lo que le dijo al embajador de los saiyan, éste se limitó a asentir. -

 

Los dos continuaron su paseo en tanto ella le comentaba.

-Este mundo es muy bonito, ojalá que los dioses y la muchacha humana que alberga al Mensajero puedan vencer a esos seres.  
-¡Me siento tan inútil!- Se lamentó Doran. – No poder hacer nada contra esas criaturas. Si al menos fueran enemigos a los que se les pudiera atacar de alguna manera.  
-Creo que para nosotros son inatacables – le confió la muchacha que pareció tener un destello de intuición cuando afirmó convencida y algo más confiada. – Pero para el Mensajero no. Por eso le temen y quieren impedir que nazca. Así que, pensándolo mejor, hasta que la humana no dé a luz, debemos todavía permanecer aquí. De hecho las órdenes fueron, protegedle a toda costa. Mis padres así lo ordenaron. Seguro que ellos lo sabían.

 

Y su interlocutor asintió con energía. Ninguno deseaba retirarse de aquella manera. Y aunque no fueran de casi ninguna ayuda algo podrían hacer. Al menos frenar por un tiempo a esos seres. Cada segundo que le diesen a Amatista para alumbrar al Mensajero podría valer oro. Aún a costa de sus sacrificios personales. En eso meditaban en tanto se alejaron por unas céntricas calles paseando sin prisa. Seren entonces rompió algo ese protocolo en el tono para dirigirse a su interlocutor de modo más desenfadado.

-¿Y qué tal con la reina Neherenia?  
-Bien. Las relaciones entre nuestros reinos son sólidas. Es una fiel aliada.- Afirmó el chico.-

Seren se permitió sonreír, mirándole divertida para insistir con un tono más amable aun.

-No me refiero a eso Doran. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir…

Ahora el saiyan bajó la mirada y suspiró. Apenas si pudo decir con voz queda y reflexiva.

-No lo sé. Realmente cuando estoy a su lado siento algo…quizás es eso de lo que mis padres y los soberanos hablaban tanto.  
-Sí, te comprendo muy bien.- Convino ella confesándole a su vez.- En mis estancias en la Tierra, sobre todo cuando fui a la Masters Corporation con una falsa identidad, como analista, conocí a un chico bastante agradable. Y creo sentir eso mismo por él. Es más, me invitó a salir por ahí… y acepté. Todavía no les he dicho nada a mis padres. No sé si lo aprobarían. Pero a ti sí te lo puedo confiar.  
-Es algo complicado, sí...- Declaró su interlocutor afirmando con total convicción.- No temáis princesa, vuestro secreto está a salvo.  
-Gracias Doran.- Sonrió ella agregando con tono casi maternal ahora.- Y acepta un humilde consejo. No merece la pena que calles lo que sientes por Neherenia. Sobre todo tal y como están las cosas. Cuando quizás no tengamos un mañana.

El chico meditó unos segundos sobre aquellas palabras y asintió, tras lo cual dijo mientras los dos se alejaban a través del paseo…

-Tenéis razón. Quizás me decida a decírselo…si es que tengo valor…

 

Samantha y Paul habían encontrado un local bastante amplio en una zona céntrica de la nueva ciudad de Bios. Allí podrían montar una tienda, lo alquilaron y metieron algunos muebles para poder comenzar a acondicionarlo. Habían mandado un mensaje a sus padres para informarles y estos les dieron el visto bueno. No obstante su preocupación principal recaía en su fallida, o quizás no tanto, misión. Eso discutían ambos, sentados en sendas sillas que habían traído al recinto.

\- ¿Tú crees que esto será el final?- preguntó Paul. –  
\- No lo sé. Confiemos en que no- repuso su hermana. –

 

Él la miró con una leve sonrisa. Ambos habían estado siempre muy unidos, tanto que casi parecían más novios que hermanos. No obstante su relación era, por supuesto, estrictamente fraternal. Apenas se llevaban sino un par de años. Paul era el mayor pero a veces llegaba a dudarlo. Su hermana siempre parecía estar en control de todo lo que la rodeaba. Casi nunca la había visto dudar o ponerse nerviosa. La lucha contra aquellos seres había sido una de esas pocas excepciones. E incluso entonces había conservado la sangre fría. Él trataba de mantener su carácter al estilo flemático, como buen inglés, pero era más dado a dejarse llevar por sus emociones e instintos a la hora de actuar. Dijo entonces mirando a la muchacha.

\- Sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos lo bueno es que lo haremos juntos.  
\- Sé que echas de menos a nuestros padres – replicó ella admitiendo sin reparos. – Lo mismo que yo.  
\- ¿Crees que ellos sabrían lo que hacer? Tuvieron muchas experiencias combatiendo el mal cuando eran jóvenes.  
\- Pero no se enfrentaron a nada parecido a esto. De eso estoy segura. – Rebatió Samantha que añadió con objetividad. – Además, ya no son tan jóvenes, será inútil preocuparles sin necesidad. Lo mejor es que permanezcamos aquí, al menos hasta que Amatista tenga al bebé.  
\- ¿Y después?- Quiso saber el chico. –  
-Después, ya veremos- le sonrió ligeramente ella. - ¿Acaso tienes prisa por volver a Londres hermanito? ¿Te espera algún novio allí?- Remató con sarcasmo.-   
-Podría ser - afirmó él con otra media sonrisa más irónica. –  
-¿Has sabido algo de Hans últimamente?- Inquirió la joven con tintes mucho más afectuosos.-  
-No.- Suspiró el muchacho.- Tampoco quise llamarle. No hasta que podamos solucionar esto… No deseo involucrarlo en algo así.  
-Pero no dejes pasar la ocasión. Nunca se sabe si saldremos con bien de esta difícil prueba.- Comentó Samantha.-  
-Solo puedo desear que sea así. – Comentó el chico.- Quiero ser optimista.  
-Tienes razón. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor todo sale bien y después de esto encontramos el amor.- Conjeturó ella con no demasiado entusiasmo sin embargo.-  
-Sé lo que estás pasando.- La animó Paul.- Y no ignoro que tiene que ser muy duro para ti, verle aquí y no poder estar a su lado…  
-Ha elegido a otra. Y así tenía que ser. Por desgracia para mí es una parte fundamental del destino.- Afirmó la muchacha con pesar.- Y ella es una gran chica. Sé que le hará muy feliz. Eso es lo que realmente importa.  
\- De momento es el resultado de esta misión lo que debe preocuparnos, si fracasamos ya nada tendrá importancia. Por qué no habrá nada que pueda tenerla ya. – Sentenció Paul con el grave asentimiento de su hermana. -

 

Por su parte Debbie fue la última en llegar a Bios. Había pasado los últimos años, desde que se encontrase con su antigua novia, Kerria, luchando contra los seres de las sombras. El destino había querido que formara parte del grupo de los guardianes. Aún recordaba cuando tras una misión de rutina junto con sus compañeros Kyle y Edmund, liquidando a unos vampiros, estaba tomándose una cerveza cuando un chico moreno y bien parecido se le acercó. Llevaba un grueso libro de color burdeos con letras doradas en la portada. Abriéndolo lo ojeó durante unos instantes y se plantó junto a ella para decir.

-Deborah Hunter, ¿verdad?

 

La muchacha que llevaba su largo pelo moreno recogido en una coleta se permitió una fugaz sonrisa y respondió con tono sarcástico.

-Reconozco que como aproximación para ligar es original. ¡Hasta sabes mi nombre! Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy interesada…  
-Lo sé. ¿Te gustan las mujeres, no es así?- Sonrió el chico a su vez dejándola sorprendida. –  
-¿Se puede saber quién eres?- Inquirió la muchacha a la que eso de que ese tipo se metiese así en su vida personal ya no le hacía ninguna gracia. –  
-Me llamo Lance Rodney. Tú combatiste hace un par de años junto a mi hermana Idina y sus amigas. Las luchadoras justicieras. Y Kerria, por cierto, es mi prima.  
-¡Vaya! – Pudo decir ésta con patente sorpresa para querer saber. – Espero que las chicas sigan bien. Dime, ¿necesitan ayuda?  
-Ellas y el resto de la creación. – Le contestó su interlocutor dejándola todavía más sorprendida – Y tú tienes mucho que aportar. Te necesitamos.

 

Atónita por lo que había escuchado invitó a ese muchacho a sentarse en otra mesa. Sus compañeros se limitaron a sonreír, tomando a aquel tipo por otro tonto más que trataba de ligar con ella y que iba a salir trasquilado. Sin importarle eso en absoluto Lance aceptó la oferta y durante unos largos minutos le contó bastantes cosas a la asombrada chica. Desde luego que ella no era fácilmente impresionable pero tan solo tuvo que oír una mínima parte de lo que estaba en juego para quedarse con la boca abierta. Sus compañeros desde luego estaban perplejos. Observar a Debbie charlar así con un hombre casi les daba la impresión de que estuviera realmente interesada en él. Sin embargo la cosa se aclaró pronto. Ese muchacho les explicó que una grave amenaza se cernía sobre el universo entero. Y les dio pruebas fehacientes de índole sobrenatural. Además, invitó a Deborah a unirse al grupo de los guardianes asegurándola que ningún ser de las tinieblas podría ni compararse a lo que tendrían que enfrentar. Los demás quedaron en ocuparse de los asuntos que la chica pudiera tener pendientes en sus otras misiones. Pese a todo, ella al principio no lo creyó completamente, pero ahora debía rendirse a la evidencia. Realmente hubiese preferido mil veces plantarle cara a la reina de los vampiros de nuevo antes que a esos extraños seres del Olvido. Y además, su hermana Susan había vuelto a marcharse al espacio. ¡Ojalá esos seres no la alcanzasen allí! ¡Y pensar que cuando hablaron tuvo que callarse todo lo que sabía! Debbie sufría por ello pero era consciente de que eso sería lo mejor. Esa no era la batalla de Susan que estaba destinada a hacer otras cosas. De hecho había tenido que salvaguardar la seguridad del resto de las personas y más aun de sus seres queridos no diciéndoles nada. Sobre todo ahora que su misión estaba próxima a concluir. Suspiró volviendo a la habitación de su hotel. Esperaría a que su grupo volviera a reunirse. Aunque no sabía qué más podrían hacer para ayudar…

-¡Ojalá pudiera hacer más! Espero que tú estés a salvo de ellos, Sue. Pero al parecer esos bastardos amenazan a todo el universo. Aunque tú seguro que te limitarías a subir a tu avión y lanzarles todos los misiles que tuvieras. - Pensó, recordando nuevamente con una mezcla de cariño, simpatía, nostalgia y preocupación, a su querida hermana mayor.-

 

Y en el espacio, los extraños seres regresaron. Al momento comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos dimensionales que los dioses habían abierto. Una vez dentro se percataron de la trampa y trataron de salir lo antes posible. No iban a permitir que nada les apartase del rastro del Mensajero. Los dioses lo sabían y la preocupación en ellos crecía, ¡ojalá que Georcael llegase pronto con alguna revelación de los Dioses Superiores que pudiese ayudarlos! El tiempo se acababa y aquellas extrañas criaturas daban la sensación de ser tan imparables como implacables en su búsqueda. Los dioses se miraban unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. Ya no quedaban demasiados recursos ni aun para seres de la categoría de Redan y sus compañeros, en su lucha contra esos extraños y desconocidos enemigos que de forma lenta, pero segura, iban estrechando el cerco sobre su objetivo.


	23. Sueños, misterios y una gran esperanza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tratan de prepararse para la batalla decisiva de este universo.

En la cocina de la casa la pequeña Amatista trataba trabajosamente de abrir un bote de mermelada. Desgraciadamente por más que lo intentaba la tapa estaba muy fuerte para ella y eso casi la hacía llorar de frustración. Entonces y como si de un bálsamo se tratase, escuchó detrás suya la voz condescendiente y cariñosa de su madre.

-No Amatista, tú aún eres muy pequeña cariño, deja a mamá.- Esmeralda sujetó el bote y tras un pequeño esfuerzo lo abrió con facilidad. -  
-¡Mamá!,- la niña, mirando hacia arriba dijo algo enfurruñada para declarar. - ¡Yo tero ayudá, tero ayúdate, mami!  
-¿Quieres ayudarme, nena? - Sonrió su interlocutora visiblemente divertida. –   
\- ¡Sii! – Exclamó la pequeña afirmando – ¡Yo també tero cociná buñeos! 

Y la mujer, agachándose para estar a la altura de su hija, le pidió susurrándole con ternura

-Claro que sí, mi amor, ven aquí.

 

La cría obedeció y su madre tomándola cariñosamente de la mano la llevó hacia la despensa y de allí sacó una bolsa de harina. Luego echó el contenido de la misma en un tazón y añadió leche. Cuando espesó, lo sacó a una bandeja y le dijo a la niña.

\- Ahora tú vete sacando pedacitos y haces bolitas, luego mamá las meterá en el horno, ¿vale cielo? ¡Verás que buñuelos más ricos hacemos para acompañar el pastel!  
-¡Que ben! - exclamó la pequeña que asintió enérgica y muy contenta, se alegraba de que hubiese una cosa que ella pudiera hacer. - Mami, ¿hago gandes las boitas? - Inquirió muy seria lo que provocó la sonrisa de su madre que le aconsejó.-  
-No mucho, mira, así...- y Esmeralda hizo una pequeña bolita de demostración que dejó al lado de la mesa. -

 

Amatista se afanó en imitarla, sus bolitas no eran muy redondas pero hacía lo que podía, como había mucha harina hizo bastantes, cuando terminó declaró orgullosa.

-¡Ya etá… mami...mete las boitas en el hono!..

 

Su madre estaba ocupada cocinando el verdadero pastel, por suerte era previsora y había hecho buñuelos también. Engañó a la inocente niña haciéndola creer que metía sus bolitas en el horno. Luego le pidió a la cría que fuera a traerle un delantal que había dejado en el cuarto de al lado. Amatista corrió a buscarlo y Esmeralda aprovechó para sacar las bolitas de su hija y tras esconderlas en un bote que tapó, sustituirlas por los buñuelos. Luego simuló conectar el horno cuando su entusiasmada hija regresó con lo que le había pedido.

-Toma mamá.- Le dijo la pequeña alargándole el delantal.-

 

Esmeralda se lo puso con gesto divertido, su hija le había traído uno que tenía un dibujo con dos conejitos muy graciosos, regalo de unas viejas amigas y compañeras de aventuras. Amatista al verla también quiso su delantal y su madre le puso uno rosa con una gran flor en el centro.

-¿Cando etarán los buñelos?...- preguntó la chiquilla, dominada por la impaciencia de ver sus bolitas transformadas en los deliciosos buñuelos de su mamá. -  
-Pronto cielo, pronto. ¡Una buena cocinera debe de tener paciencia! - rio Esmeralda mesando amorosamente los graciosos cabellos trigueños rizados de su hija. -

 

Tras tan solo cinco minutos que a Amatista se le hicieron eternos, su madre hizo sonar el timbre del horno y dijo con una fingida solemnidad.

-Ya están listos...los buñuelos de mi niña...  
-¡Sácalos mami! ¡Quero velos!...- le pidió la cría dando saltos, llena de ganas de comprobarlo. -

 

Tras proveerse de un par de manoplas para dar más verosimilitud a su actuación Esmeralda sacó la bandeja y se los mostró a su hija. Amatista comenzó a saltar otra vez muy contenta y a bailotear con un buñuelo en la mano...

-¡Se hacé buñelos, sé hacé buñelos! - Repetía entusiasmada mientras su madre la miraba con una gran sonrisa. -

 

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de fuera, al cabo de un momento, el de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la cocina. La puerta se abrió y entró Diamante que volvía del trabajo. Parecía cansado pero su expresión se alegró al instante cuando se reunió con su esposa y su hija. Amatista corrió hacia su padre para contarle lo que había hecho, éste se arrodilló como antes Esmeralda, para estar a la altura de su pequeña.

-¡Papi...mía, sé hacé buñelos!,- repitió agitando el que llevaba en la mano. -  
-¡Vaya, así que mi niña es una cocinera de verdad!- rio él. - Ya ayudas a mamá ¿eh? ¡Qué buena pinta tienen!,- alabó en tanto miraba a Esmeralda y ambos se sonreían con complicidad observando encantados la alegría que mostraba la cría. – Seguro que estarán muy ricos.  
-Papá cómete uno.- Le pidió la niña y obedientemente Diamante abrió la boca. Amatista le metió el buñuelo que llevaba en la mano y entonces le pidió también a Esmeralda. - Mami, tú cómete oto.- Le dio otro a su madre de la misma manera. -  
-Vaya, están muy buenos- declaró Diamante al terminar de comérselo para preguntar con jovialidad -¿Y los demás buñuelos? ¿Nos guardarás alguno, verdad?...  
-Todos para mí,- dijo muy seria la pequeña a la par que añadía convencida. - Mami no pue comé más o se pondá goda - repetía lo que había escuchado decir a su madre muchas veces por motivos de trabajo y agregó ahora dirigiéndose a su padre - .Y tú, poque sino te haces más gande y no podás entar en casa.- Afirmó convencida señalando al marco de la puerta, puesto que su padre casi se daba con él. Dicho esto se metió un buñuelo en la boca. -Ta muy gueno - declaró mientras masticaba -...

 

Sus padres se reían a carcajadas y la abrazaron levantándola y tomándola en brazos, tras darles varios besos, dejaron esa bandeja cuidadosamente en una mesa cercana.

-¡Tero más!- Pidió la chiquilla.-  
-Ten cuidado, no te vayan a sentar mal. - Le previno su padre.-  
-Si hija, ten mucho cuidado…- Sonó la voz de Esmeralda, pero ésta vez no era ya jovial ni divertida como hasta entonces, sino grave y preocupada.-

 

Casi enseguida el sueño se fue desvaneciendo. Sin apenas transición, Amatista se vio sola y ahora adulta mirando hacia la negrura del infinito y entonces, cuando creía que la desolación iba a invadirla, escuchó la voz de sus padres...

-Amatista hija mía,- le decía amorosamente su madre. - No temas, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo...  
-Ten valor, todo saldrá bien. Los entes del olvido no triunfarán mientras el amor gobierne vuestros corazones,- añadió su padre. -  
-¡Papá!, ¡mamá!... ¡os echo tanto de menos!,- respondió llorosamente la chica, una lágrima caía por sus mejillas en tanto deseaba en voz alta. - Ojalá yo sea tan buena madre y Leval tan buen padre para nuestro hijo como lo habéis sido los dos para mí.  
-Tened cuidado,- respondía la voz de Esmeralda llena de preocupación. - Ellos se acercan. Ya nada les retiene, casi han llegado a vosotros. Debéis prepararos para la confrontación decisiva...  
-Mamá, papá ¿Cómo podremos vencerles? - Preguntaba la angustiada muchacha. -  
-No abandonéis nunca el círculo del amor, ese círculo os llevará a la luz del Creador. Mantened ese círculo de luz en vuestros corazones puros, unidos a vuestro hijo. Eso es lo único capaz de detenerlos, solamente así los venceréis. – Le contestaron ambas voces al tiempo como si estuvieran fundidas en un susurro cada vez más tenue hasta que todo eco de las mismas desapareció en tanto resonaba.- El círculo del amor llevará al de la Luz…y entonces él se manifestará…

 

Amatista musitaba en sueños y lloraba. Las lágrimas le hicieron abrir los ojos y se encontró en la cama al lado de Leval que dormía. Todavía recordaba las últimas palabras de ese sueño, el círculo de la luz ¡Ojalá supiese cual podría ser su significado!

-Mamá, Papá.- No sé lo que puedo hacer…tengo miedo…me siento tan…perdida.- Musitó enjugándose aquellas lágrimas.- Os necesito…

 

En la Tierra, en ese mismo momento, era de noche en la casa de Diamante y Esmeralda. Ésta se despertó también. Se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar por el balcón. Su esposo se levantó igualmente al sentir el frescor de la brisa nocturna y salió junto a su mujer...

-¿Qué te ocurre Esmeralda? - Se interesó él. - ¿No puedes dormir?...  
-Diamante, Amatista nos necesita. ¡Nuestra hija está en gravísimo peligro, lo sé! - le advirtió ella muy preocupada.-   
-Pero cariño, ¿a qué te refieres? , sólo habrá sido una pesadilla.- Respondió él sin darle mucho crédito. - ¿Que has soñado?..  
-He soñado con aquella vez que hice buñuelos con ella y cómo la engañé para hacerla creer que la masa de harina que metió en el horno se convertía en ellos.- Le contó su inquieta esposa. -  
-Sí, lo recuerdo, quería comérselos todos. ¡Menos mal la convencimos de que no lo hiciera!–Repuso su esposo con una sonrisa añadiendo despreocupadamente. - Pero es sólo eso, un sueño. Además no veo que pueda tener de malo. Lo que pasa es que estás nerviosa sabiendo que a nuestra hija le queda poco para salir de cuentas. Anda, ven a la cama...  
-Pero eso no es todo,- repuso Esmeralda con un tono de gran desasosiego. - Luego sentí algo, era muy frío y trataba de alcanzarla. Algo terrible que la rodeaba. Yo intentaba advertirla e incluso oí tu propia voz que intentaba ayudarla también. ¡Tengo miedo Diamante! Una vez soñé que el zombi de Rubeus me quería llevar con él al infierno y mira lo que ocurrió años después. - Remachó ella clavando una angustiada y suplicante mirada en los ojos de su esposo.- Tenemos que hacer algo, debemos estar con ella.

 

Su marido la observó ahora con preocupación. Su mujer no parecía haber sufrido una mera pesadilla. Comenzó a reflexionar seriamente sobre aquello, pese a todo, para evitar que Esmeralda se asustase más, le dijo con tono confortador.

-Si te hace sentir mejor. Iremos a verla. De todas formas el niño está a punto de nacer, la verás enseguida. ¿No será que te preocupas por la salud de nuestra hija para cuando dé a luz? - Insistió reafirmándose en su hipótesis anterior.-  
-No es eso. - Negó ella moviendo la cabeza para insistir con vehemencia. - ¡Por favor!, tenemos que ir. Esto es algo con lo que ya me advirtieron hace mucho tiempo. Incluso en mi regreso de los infiernos. No lo he recordado hasta ahora, pero es una amenaza terrible. Debemos ir a ayudarla lo antes posible. Nuestro nieto tiene que nacer para traer la armonía…Y hay poderes muy oscuros y terribles que tratarán de impedirlo como sea…y presiento que están rondando ya muy cerca de nuestra hija…  
-Está bien,- concedió Diamante, él también comenzaba a alarmarse en tanto la abrazaba.- Tranquilízate…

 

Él sabía que cuando su mujer había soñado algo en otras ocasiones eso se había convertido en realidad. Sus propios sentidos, adiestrados durante años en artes esotéricas, comenzaban a indicarle que debía hacer caso a su esposa, de modo que cambió su tono despreocupado por otro más serio y aseguró.

\- Muy bien. Reservaré dos pasajes en la próxima nave y nos iremos para allá.  
-Gracias cariño.- Repuso ella más tranquila, se abrazó con más fuerza a su marido y ambos se quedaron absortos contemplando el cielo nocturno a la par que rezando por el bienestar de su hija y su futuro nieto. – Solo deseo que los dos estén bien…  
-Lo estarán. Nuestra hija siempre ha sabido cuidarse, desde pequeña. Quizás por eso has soñado con aquel día. El día en el que comenzó a querer hacer las cosas por su cuenta…  
-Sí, puede ser.- Afirmó su mujer, que, sin embargo remachó para dejar todavía más inquieto a Diamante.- Pero en esta ocasión, el peligro es demasiado grande. No se puede comparar a nada de lo que hayamos vivido antes. Estoy segura.  
-Bueno, acuérdate del propio Fantasma de la Muerte que nos controlaba. Serenity siempre dijo que fue un enemigo terrible.  
-Lo fue, desde luego.- Convino su interlocutora que, no obstante, sentenció.- Pero creo que simplemente era un enviado de lo que ahora quiere atrapar a nuestra hija.

 

Su marido apenas si pudo asentir dedicándole a Esmeralda una mirada de honda preocupación. Pero ya no dijo nada más. Ambos trataron de despejarse con aquella nocturna brisa, asomados al balcón. En Bios curiosamente Amatista hacía lo mismo, así volvió a llegar el amanecer, esta vez no quiso preocupar a Leval y se acostó para que no la descubriese en vela. El chico tardó una hora más en despertarse, para cuando lo hizo su esposa ya dormía, él se levantó ajeno a todo aquello y tras darle un suave beso en la frente se dispuso a comenzar un nuevo día.

-Descansa cariño.- Le susurró el joven en tanto se levantaba.- Luego nos vemos.

 

Su primo por su parte ya había empezado su jornada una media hora antes. Estaba despierto pese a ser su día libre. Se ocupaba en tratar de entender las palabras escritas en uno de los pergaminos que Tom le había dejado. Éste se había marchado el día anterior tras despedirse del propio Mazoui, Leval, Satory y, por supuesto, de Neherenia, y sus hijos Lance e Idina. Dió recuerdos para Amatista, Sandy y Coraíon a los que no pudo ver, pero no podía entretenerse en bajar a Bios. Mazoui le prometió que él se encargaría de todo. Tom se fue tranquilo pues confiaba plenamente en las dotes de su pupilo y sobrino. Así pues, el muchacho se esforzaba por no defraudar la confianza de su maestro pero la cosa estaba difícil. Más que un texto aquello parecía un revoltijo de oraciones figuradas y de acertijos. Un fragmento de los pocos que pudo descifrar trabajosamente decía.

 

"La frontera que separa la línea de la realidad. Solo el Mensajero puede atravesarla, un nuevo comienzo llegará para todo lo creado si él subyuga las apariencias no creadas y los non natos, brillando con su resplandor más que los innumerables soles. La Trascendencia debe ser vuelta al círculo de la luz con ayuda del amor, unidad de todas las criaturas creadas. Un gran viaje que servirá de nexo. Sólo así se triunfará sobre el gran caos de la Nada y del olvido...".

-¡Estupendo!- suspiró rascándose la cabeza con gesto pensativo. - ¡Pues vaya lío! No tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que significa esto ¿Qué querrá decir realmente?...

 

Decidió dejarlo por el momento y llamar a Satory, últimamente la había dejado un poco de lado. Ella comprendía la importancia que tenían los estudios de Mazoui y por eso no se enfadó, al contrario. Cuando llamó el chico se llevó una gran alegría, él la invitó a desayunar. Ambos quedaron en el lugar de siempre y allí le contó lo que había leído. La atónita chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-A mí, eso me suena a chino, lo mío es la bioquímica y la astronomía, no la metafísica ni la astrología.- Declaró la desconcertada muchacha. -  
-Ya,- respondió su prometido con una mano apoyada en la barbilla y expresión pensativa, reconociendo con desasosiego. - Yo tampoco sé como actuar, los mismos dioses admiten que están desorientados ¡imagínate yo!  
-No te deprimas Mazoui, tú eres muy inteligente y perceptivo - le animó ella. - Seguro que encuentras la forma de ayudarles. A Amatista a Leval y a su hijo...  
-Si- musitó él sosteniendo una mano de Satory entre las suyas. - Eso espero, pero ¿qué es esto?...- guardó un breve silencio reflexivo y cambió su tono derrotista por otro de un claro talante más jovial para declarar. - No quiero traerte aquí en un día tan bonito para contarte penas, ¡vamos a divertirnos! , es mi día libre.  
-¡Ja, ja!- se rio Satory que le replicó con cierta malicia. Casi como si se tomase la revancha por haber sido postergada durante esos últimos días. - Pero el mío no, ahora que Amatista tiene su permiso por maternidad estamos escasos de personal y entró a trabajar dentro de veinte minutos. Lo siento cariño pero tengo que irme...  
-¡Vaya!, ¡que mala pata! - Se lamentó él proponiéndole de inmediato. - Al menos podremos quedar a la hora de comer.  
-Claro, pásate por el laboratorio. Ahora debo marcharme o llegaré tarde.- Sentenció la muchacha que se levantó de la silla y dio un rápido y tímido beso en los labios a Mazoui. - Nos vemos luego,- se alejó andando deprisa y dejándole a él nuevamente con sus meditaciones.

 

Y el muchacho meditó, en este caso se quedó un rato pensando en que hacer, comerse alguna tortita más o seguir su investigación...no llevaba más que diez minutos así cuando una voz familiar le saludó. Al mirar en aquella dirección descubrió a su primo Lance.

-¡Vaya! – Pudo decir visiblemente sorprendido al añadir. – Creía que te habías marchado hace tiempo, tras la inauguración de la Avenida de Granate.  
-Me quedé un poco más. Tenía deseos de ver este mundo y pasar unos días con mi hermana y mis primos. – Replicó su interlocutor en tanto ocupaba una silla frente a él, dejando a su lado una mochila de color azul oscuro. – Hace mucho que no os veía…

 

Lo cierto es que Mazoui no le había visto precisamente desde ese día, en el que su tía Petz había inaugurado la avenida en donde Leval, Amatista, Sandy y Coraíon vivían. Posiblemente Lance estuviera con su hermana Idina. Aunque no tuvo mucho más tiempo para preguntarse sobre ese particular. Dado que su primo le desveló sentándose a su lado en aquella mesa del café.

-Hablé con mi padre antes de que él se fuera. Me contó algunas cosas, como que le habías pedido consejo y que tratabas de descifrar algunos de sus pergaminos.  
-Si - admitió Mazoui que no tenía idea de que Lance estuviera al tanto de aquello. – Así es. Me siento muy perdido con esto…Aunque creía que Tom no se lo había contado a nadie.

 

De todas formas cualquier ayuda sería bien recibida. Seguramente su maestro habría enseñado a alguno de sus hijos parte de sus conocimientos arcanos. De modo que decidió confiar en él, le contó los sueños premonitorios que habían tenido tanto él mismo como Amatista. Su interlocutor le escuchó muy atentamente sin interrumpir, y cuando el relato concluyó le dijo con tono grave.

-Eres mi primo, mi padre confía plenamente en ti, y yo también lo haré. Verás Mazoui. Debo contarte algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera mis padres ni mis hermanos. Nadie, salvo un grupo especial del que formo parte. 

Ahora fue éste el que prestó suma atención a las palabras de su contertulio. Que desde luego fueron bastante reveladoras…

-¡Pero, eso…eso es!...- Apenas si pudo decir Mazoui realmente anonadado.-  
-Nos queda muy poco tiempo.- Sentenció su interlocutor con tono grave.-  
-No puedo creer todo eso. Dime una cosa… por tus palabras parece que sabes más. ¿Me equivoco?  
-Yo estoy igual que tú. Realmente desconozco más allá de lo que te he dicho.- Repuso su contertulio.-

 

No obstante Lance se guardó algunas cosas. Pese a que de sobra sabía que Mazoui trataría de aplicar ese sexto sentido que poseía para sondearle. No obstante él conocía la manera de evitarlo. En ese mismo momento llevaba un gran libro dentro de su mochila y sabía que su primo lo había visto en sus visiones. Pero, por nada del mundo podía tener conocimiento de que él lo tenía. Ni siquiera de que existía ahora en forma física. Y lo que más le inquietaba era que su propio padre estaba tras la pista de ese volumen. Tampoco podía dejar que llegase hasta él. Y sabía que aquel ser tampoco lo permitiría. Eso es lo que más miedo le daba, temía realmente por la integridad de sus seres queridos, pero, para su desgracia, estaba atado de pies y manos para advertirles con mayor claridad. Lo único que le comentó a su atónito pariente fue lo siguiente, una vez le desveló algunas cosas.

-Hay secretos que deben seguir siéndolo. Temas ocultos que tienen que permanecer ignorados. Entre ellos, y sobre todo, el Libro de los Días.  
-¿El Libro de los días?- Se sorprendió su interlocutor.-

 

Entonces le vino a la mente aquel grueso tomo que Azrael llevaba bajo su brazo cuando le vio en su viaje a la dimensión astral.

-Sé que mi padre está investigando eso. Y no me gusta, no me gusta nada a dónde pueden conducirle esas pesquisas.  
-¿Qué libro es ese?- Quiso saber Mazoui como si no hubiese escuchado esas últimas palabras.-  
-Nadie sabe eso con seguridad. Y lo que es más importante, ¡nadie debe saberlo! ¿Me comprendes? Ese secreto será defendido. Está muy bien custodiado.  
-¿Y el demiurgo? ¿Sabes quién puede ser?...  
-El guardián de ese libro. Y el encargado de escribir y reescribir todo lo que en él sucede.- Le desveló el joven para asombro de su contertulio.-  
-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?- Inquirió su primo mirándole ahora con gesto lleno de asombro.-  
-Ya te lo he dicho, formo parte de un grupo especial. Estamos al margen de cualquier otra organización. Por tu propia seguridad y la de la gente a la que quieres, no puedo darte más información. Solo te diré esto. Todos hemos hecho grandes sacrificios. Pero todavía queda la parte más dura y difícil de todas. Yo no sé si podré hacer algo para proteger a mi familia. Te pido, te suplico, que trates de disuadir a mi padre de que continúe con sus investigaciones. Al menos en lo que a ese libro se refiere. ¡Por favor, Mazoui!…

 

El interpelado se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, al final pudo replicar con voz queda.

-Haré cuanto pueda. Pero sabes que no depende de mí…  
-Lo sé. Pero tenía la obligación de decírtelo. De hacer cuanto estuviese en mi mano…- Musitó el otro muchacho con su tono de voz teñido de pesar.- Es lo único que se me permite…

 

Lance se levantó, se colgó su mochila al hombro, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de su primo en un gesto de afecto y se despidió, alejándose de allí, tras apenas susurrar un.

-¡Cuídate!

 

Mazoui se quedó allí sentado, perplejo, viendo cómo se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad. Suspiró y permaneció sentado, sumido en sus reflexiones. Tratando de arrojar un poco de luz sobre todo aquello en tanto se decía realmente asustado… 

-¡Oh! No sé qué podremos hacer…Si esos seres regresan estaremos perdidos…

 

Entre tanto, Sandy y Coraíon decidieron pasarse a visitar a Amatista. Esa pobre chica, entre el embarazo y esos extraños sueños que había tenido, parecía no estar todo lo bien que debiera. De hecho, su primo y la novia de éste, sin estar al corriente en demasía de todo aquello, la habían notado deprimida últimamente y deseaban animarla. Enseguida llegaron ante la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Allí coincidieron con Leval que volvía de su turno, a éste le alegró ver a sus amigos, él compartía su opinión. Pese a que Amatista no se lo decía, e incluso trataba de aparentar lo contrario. Pero cuando la chica creía que él no la observaba la notaba con un semblante algo decaído en los últimos días, demasiado meditabunda para lo que solía ser. Así pues los tres entraron con sigilo, dispuestos a darle una sorpresa y alegrarla, pero les pareció escuchar que cantaba. La voz de la chica era más dulce y suave de lo que solía y la melodía les era desconocida. No era una canción de las "Justices "pero era muy hermosa y trasmitía una gran paz. Se quedaron escuchando fascinados sin querer interrumpirla.

 

Una mirada al amor y podrás ver que teje una telaraña sobre el misterio  
Todos los hilos enredados se pueden separar  
Porque la esperanza tiene un lugar en el corazón del que ama  
La esperanza tiene un lugar en el corazón del que ama

Mundo susurrante, un suspiro de suspiros.  
El flujo y el reflujo de las mareas del océano  
Un aliento, una palabra puede terminar o puede comenzar  
Una esperanza en un lugar del corazón del que ama

 

La esperanza tiene un lugar en el corazón del que ama  
Mira al amor y podrás soñar, y si ese amor debe partir entonces dale alas  
Pero si ese amor debe ser, entonces  
La esperanza está en su casa y el corazón está libre

Bajo el cielo caminamos mucho en los caminos de la vida y somos vagabundos  
Así que deja al amor levantarse   
Deja al amor partir  
Deja a la esperanza tener un lugar en el corazón del que ama

 

La esperanza tiene un lugar en el corazón del que ama  
Mira al amor y podrás soñar, y si ese amor debe partir entonces dale alas  
Pero si ese amor debe ser, entonces  
La esperanza está en su casa y el corazón está libre  
La esperanza está en su casa y el corazón está libre

(Hope has a place. Enya. Crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar, Amatista salía de su habitación. Cuando les vio les saludó muy contenta.

-¡Cuanto me alegro de que todos estéis aquí! .Tenía muchas ganas de veros, Sandy, Coraíon.- Miró a su marido sonriéndole y añadió con interés y agrado. - Leval. ¡Qué pronto has vuelto a casa!  
-Oye cariño,- le preguntó su esposo visiblemente sorprendido. - ¿Has estado componiendo más canciones? - Amatista volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza. - Entonces,- quiso saber él mirándola sin comprender. - ¿Cuál era esa que cantabas?...  
-No lo sé, simplemente me vino a la cabeza- respondió ella sin darle importancia. -  
-¡Era una canción muy hermosa! - terció Sandy admirada todavía enjugándose alguna lágrima. - Sentía como acariciaba nuestras almas, ¡nunca había oído algo así! No parecía algo creado por los humanos.  
-No sé cómo explicarlo. Llegó a mí cuando la necesitaba - respondió su interlocutora admitiendo ahora con sinceridad. - Estaba algo deprimida pero ahora estoy muy bien. Sé que todo se resolverá...

Y sus grandes y profundos ojos violetas parecían refrendar esa creencia, ya que centelleaban con una fuerza que ninguno le había visto nunca antes. 

-Claro que sí cariño - optó por convenir Leval que no sabía si preocuparse más ahora que cuando la veía asustada -...  
-Me alegro de verte así, la verdad es que estábamos algo inquietos. - Le confesó Coraíon. -  
-¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer juntos para celebrarlo? – Les propuso Leval.-

 

El chico deseaba tratar de terminar con esa situación algo embarazosa e inesperada para todos, excepto al parecer para su propia esposa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello. Sobre todo a Amatista a quien tanta espiritualidad le había dado muchísima hambre...

-Vale.- Asintió Coraíon comentando más desenfadadamente.- Si invitas tú, primito.  
-Pero ¿cómo eres capaz de decir eso?- le recriminó afectuosamente Sandy.-  
-Pues, porque… sin ir más lejos, ¡no llevo nada de dinero encima! - Rio su prometido.-

Eso logró que todos se echasen a reír, olvidando aquellas tribulaciones anteriores.

-Conforme. Invito yo.- Convino Leval todavía con una gran sonrisa, en tanto pasaba un cariñoso brazo por los hombros a su esposa.-

 

Así, con buen talante, se marcharon a comer. Esa misma mañana Neherenia despertó en su hotel. La joven tuvo un sueño que recordaba con claridad. Estaba en su palacio, mirándose a su espejo. Allí normalmente aparecían personas que ella apreciaba, de buen corazón. Pero en esta ocasión vio su propio reflejo, y reconoció a su yo oscuro. Era aquella malvada reina que robara los sueños de otros por sus ansias de juventud eterna. ¡No se lo iba a permitir otra vez! Transformándose en Sailor Shadow quiso plantarle cara.

-¡Creí que te habíamos destruido en la universidad! – Pudo decir mirando con desconfianza a aquel reflejo. –

 

Pero para su sorpresa y casi shock, su reverso oscuro no replicó de forma agresiva o altanera, ni siquiera hostil, parecía muy seria cuando contestó de forma grave y casi hasta diríase que suplicante.

-Escúchame, tú eres ahora la reina de la Luna Nueva. No he venido hasta aquí a buscar una confrontación. Debo decirte algo muy importante y tengo poco tiempo. Granate, al despedirse de ti, ya te lo advirtió. “Ellos” han venido. Están en tu mundo. Aunque creyerais que los dioses les habían derrotado no fue así. Solamente estaban probando vuestras defensas, buscando un punto débil. Han recorrido dimensiones y épocas diversas. He podido sentirles cerca. ¡Es algo aterrador! Cualquier rivalidad o sentimiento que pudiéramos tener la una hacia la otra es irrelevante ante la amenaza que representan “Ellos”. Buenas o malas, justas o no, desapareceremos sin siquiera haber existido. Solo el Mensajero puede detenerles. Y tú debes proteger a la portadora.

 

Sailor Shadow no pudo ni replicar. Su antagonista miraba ahora detrás, hacia aquella habitación en la que estaba, cubierta de telarañas y suciedad, con muebles desvencijados, y al volverse su rostro apareció deformado por el horror.

-¡Están aquí! – Pudo decir lívida, dejando impactada a su otro yo, más al agregar. – Debo irme o desapareceré hasta de tu memoria. En otra dimensión quizás esté a salvo. ¡Recuerda! Van a volver y lo harán pronto. Y entonces será su ataque definitivo. Estad preparados…

 

Y ese reflejo desapareció dando paso al propio de Nehie. La chica despertó al instante siguiente. Su cuerpo estaba aún bañado en sudor frío. La chica se levantó realmente impresionada y lo que era peor, no creía que hubiese sido un simple sueño. Recordó a Granate, al que su otro yo había citado. Incluso esa malvada reina estaba aterrada y había venido a advertirla de algo. De lo mismo que el chico le dijese cuando apareció en su espejo, en aquella triste ocasión de su despedida. Suspiró, abrió la ventana y miró al cielo. Al menos al del interior del asteroide. Por unos instantes olvidó aquel aviso y pensó en su perdido amor, en aquella vez que, estando juntos en esta misma nave, él la llevase a contemplar aquella hermosa vista….

 

Granate dándole la mano tiraba de ella y andaba con rapidez, Nehie, entre divertida y sorprendida le preguntaba.

-¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa?  
-Tienes que ver esto, es el sitio más hermoso de la nave. – Le contestó él con una sonrisa. –  
-Pero, los miembros de mi séquito se preocuparán. Ya es tarde.- Opuso la chica.-  
-Te aseguro que esto merecerá la pena. Nunca lo podrás olvidar, te lo prometo.- Afirmó su guía.-

 

Y era tal el tono entre ilusionado y lleno de admiración con el que se lo decía, unido a su expresión de felicidad que lucía en su rostro que la muchacha al verle y escucharle se dejó llevar. A los pocos minutos y tras usar algunos elevadores y ascensores accedieron a una zona restringida. El chico tenía un pase especial. Lo utilizó abriendo una puerta de seguridad y una gran compuerta doble. Al hacerlo pulsó de inmediato un botón cercano para replegar una especie de cubierta del techo y le indicó a su interlocutora que dirigiera la vista hacia arriba.

-¡Mira esto! Lo he estado reservando para ti…

 

Neherenia pudo contemplar como esa especie de protección dejaba al descubierto una gran bóveda de cristal que permitía ver el espacio. A través de ella millones de estrellas refulgían en los colores más variados. Algunas se agrupaban en constelaciones, otras vagaban solitarias, sin rumbo. Era algo tan hermoso que la muchacha solo pudo abrir la boca, extasiada en su contemplación.

-¿Te gusta?- quiso saber el chico abrazándola por detrás y pasándole los brazos por la cintura.  
-¡Es maravilloso! - pudo musitar ella. –  
-Pues escucha esto.- Añadió el chico conectando su móvil para hacer sonar una canción.-

 

La melodía sonó, Nehie creyó haberla escuchado alguna vez en la Universidad. Desde luego era más que apropiada para lo que estaba viendo. Entre el hilo musical y el paisaje que se revelaba tras la cúpula la joven apenas si pudo susurrar con admiración…

-¡Es precioso!…  
-No tanto como tú – repuso Granate besándola en una mejilla con suavidad para sentenciar con afecto. – ¡Para mí brillas más que el universo entero!

 

Y el joven cantó algunas de las estrofas de esa canción de su grupo favorito, que tan bien casaba con aquel momento.

-Porque tú eres un cielo, un cielo lleno de estrellas  
-Voy a darte mi corazón  
-Porque tú eres un cielo, un cielo lleno de estrellas  
-Porque tú iluminas el camino

-No me preocupa continuar y partirme  
-No me preocupa si tú lo haces  
-Porque en un cielo, en un cielo lleno de estrellas  
-Pienso que te vi

-Porque tú eres un cielo, un cielo lleno de estrellas  
-Quiero morir en tus brazos  
-Porque eres más luminosa cuando hay más oscuridad  
-Voy a darte mi corazón

-No me preocupa continuar y partirme  
-No me preocupa si tú lo haces  
-Porque en un cielo, en un cielo lleno de estrellas  
-Pienso que te veo  
-Pienso que te veo

-Porque tú eres un cielo, un cielo lleno de estrellas  
-Una visión tan celestial  
-Tú eres una visión tan celestial

(Colplay. A sky full of stars, crédito a los autores) 

 

La chica sonrió halagada por aquellas palabras e incluso enrojeció, al escuchar esa canción tan hermosa. El muchacho la hizo girarse despacio y ambos se miraron a los ojos, él no tardó en besarla y ella le abrazó prolongando aquello. Después ambos miraron el espectacular caleidoscopio de colores. Aquello parecía una gigantesca luminaria. Estrellas, galaxias y cometas pasaban ante la pareja refulgiendo en colores casi interminables…

-Me gustaría ver todas las estrellas a tu lado. Aunque no me hace falta mirar, tú eres mi cielo lleno de ellas y por eso te doy mi corazón. – Le canturreó de nuevo el chico, con suavidad al oído al compás de la canción, tomándola entre tanto de una mano. – Eres tan hermosa como una visión celestial. Quiero estar siempre contigo.  
\- A mí también me encantaría que pudiéramos estar juntos siempre, tu corazón y el mío – cantó asimismo ella, apoyando su cabeza en un hombro de su pareja. –  
-En un cielo lleno de estrellas, creo haberte visto, quiero morir en tus brazos. No hay mejor forma de describir lo que siento por ti. - Remachó él para volver a besarla.-

 

Neherenia sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Casi le parecía que iba a salírsele. Desde luego su amiga Chibiusa tenía razón. El amor era tal y como se lo había descrito. Por un instante le pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y que solamente existieran Granate y ella. Y los dos quedaron allí, prendados de ese vasto e inacabable firmamento. Disfrutando de su belleza y de su mutua compañía. A Neherenia, la Soberana de la Luna Nueva y guardiana de los misterios Lunares, Sailor Shadow, no le importaba nada más en aquel instante. Solo deseaba poder ser Nehie Moonlight y permanecer eternamente abrazada a su amor. Parecía que ninguna cosa fuera de aquella sala existiera… Por desgracia volvió lentamente a la realidad. No estaba allí con él. Estaba sola en su habitación, suspiró ahora secándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Todavía era incapaz de evitar que sus recuerdos vagasen. Siempre volaban inevitablemente a los momentos que compartió con Granate. Pero debía sobreponerse. Era su deber. Decidió serenarse y retornar a la dura realidad. Aquel mensaje de su oscura encarnación pasada era muy importante. Sin perder más tiempo salió al encuentro de sus compañeros para hablar con ellos y pedirles su opinión…

 

Seren también tuvo extrañas sensaciones al despertar. No recordaba con claridad. Quizás se le apareciera la imagen de sus padres o se había tratado de alguna pesadilla. Pero recordaba unas enérgicas palabras pronunciadas por una silueta que resplandecía con los dorados tonos de un súper guerrero exclamar.

-“Tú eres descendiente directa de los Guerreros del Espacio. No dejes que nuestro nombre se pierda, no permitas que nuestros hechos desaparezcan de la memoria. Has de ayudar a vencer al Olvido”. Ninguna batalla de las que tendrás será más decisiva que la que libres contra ellos.

 

Pero en cuanto los ecos de estas palabras se desvanecieron, una voz femenina, perteneciente a una silueta que empuñaba un cetro alargado y lucía una larga melena verde oscura, le pedía a su vez.

-También provienes del linaje de Plutón. La princesa del espacio - tiempo y guardiana de secretos muy antiguos. No olvides de donde arrancan tus raíces, del Milenario de Plata y el reino de la Luna. No dejes que sus historias se extingan. ¡Avívalas! Obliga a retroceder a los seres de la Nada. ¡Ayuda al Mensajero!

 

Ahora Seren recordaba aquello y en cuanto quedó con Doran al salir del hotel se lo comentó. El guerrero solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Creyó que esas dos advertencias provendrían seguramente de los antepasados de la princesa. Y así habló.

-Alteza. Creo que esas palabras no hacen sino reforzar nuestra determinación a luchar contra esos seres.  
-Por tanto creo que eso reafirma mi intención. Los dos debemos permanecer aquí. Aunque sea por unos días más. Hasta que ese Mensajero aparezca.- Le replicó la princesa. –  
-Contad conmigo para lo que demandéis, alteza. – Afirmó el chico llevando su puño derecho contra su pectoral izquierdo a modo de saludo. – Lucharemos por él hasta el final.

Su interlocutora asintió y ambos se encaminaron a reunirse con sus compañeros.

 

Debbie despertó de una siesta. El sueño que tuvo todavía estaba claro en su memoria. Deambulaba por el vacío local de la discoteca en la que trabajase y casi fuera abducida por Sarah, la reina de los vampiros. Y ahora la tenía ahí, delante de ella. La muchacha se puso en guardia y rápidamente rebuscó entre sus ropas algo de agua bendita o una cruz, su rival sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. No obstante no trató de atacarla y le habló con tono sereno y grave.

-No temas nada de mí. Yo ya no existo en este plano dimensional. No deseo hacerte ningún mal. Pero si advertirte. Tienes que luchar contra los seres del olvido. Ellos son la amenaza. Nosotros solo les hemos precedido por una razón…  
-¿Qué razón?- Quiso saber Deborah que observó a Sarah con desconfianza. –  
-Ni yo misma la conozco. Pero sí que puedo decirte esto. El Mensajero nos traerá luz y esperanza. A su tiempo batallará contra “Ellos”, y todos dependeremos del resultado de esa lucha. No obstante su momento aún no ha llegado. Todavía no está preparado, debéis darle tiempo. ¡Lucha Debbie!, hazlo por él y por todos los seres que han existido, existen o existirán.

 

Y la asombrada chica no pudo preguntar nada más. En ese instante despertó. Sonaba la alarma de su reloj de pulsera. Decidió ir al encuentro de sus amigos…

 

En el local que estaban reformando Paul y Samantha recibieron la visita de Lance. El joven les saludó pasando a informarles sin más rodeos.

-Ya vienen. Debemos estar preparados.  
-No creo que lo hagamos mejor ahora que la última vez. – Repuso Paul con tono pesimista –  
-Con que lo hagamos igual será suficiente – contestó Lance que llevaba bajo su brazo aquel grueso libro. – Solo tenemos de ganar tiempo no la batalla.

 

Aquello llamó de inmediato la atención de los hermanos y Samantha casi con más interés profesional que otra cosa le preguntó.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? Parece un libro muy antiguo.  
-Lo es en verdad, pero al tiempo trata de cosas muy actuales, e incluso del futuro. – Fue su enigmática réplica. –

 

Dejándolo sobre una mesa los chicos pudieron ver que sus tapas de eran de color burdeos y como título solamente aparecían dos letras una G y una W. Paul se acercó y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Lance le detuvo con un gesto para disuadirle.

-Es un libro muy especial, vosotros no podéis consultarlo. Al menos no todavía. Confía en mí, por favor. No trates de leerlo.

 

Los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos pero optaron por asentir. Desde que le conocían había quedado claro que Lance siempre hacía las cosas por una buena razón. Al menos eso es lo que creían. Y muchas veces sus formas de actuar eran inexplicables. Aunque al final todo acaba siendo como él les hubiera dicho que iba a ser. Seguramente aquel sería uno de esos libros de conjuros y sortilegios que él gustaba de utilizar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. De todos modos, quizás por seguridad, su interlocutor volvió a tomar el grueso volumen y lo guardó en una mochila que llevaba. En ese momento llegaba Neherenia y a los pocos minutos fue Deborah la que hizo acto de presencia. Tras saludarse ambas chicas pusieron a sus compañeros al corriente de sus sueños. Todos quedaron atónitos. Y Lance declaró.

-Bien, eso confirma mis sospechas. Todos estamos en gravísimo peligro, tanto amigos como enemigos. En esta ocasión la Luz y la Oscuridad tienen un objetivo común. Seguir existiendo. Por esta vez cualquier disputa o batalla entre nosotros debe ser dejada a un lado. Nuestra victoria será la suya, y nuestra derrota también su perdición, su sucumbimos ellos también lo harán.

 

Los demás le miraron visiblemente confusos, en ese instante llegaban también Seren y Doran. Tuvieron que invertir casi una hora para ponerse respectivamente al corriente de lo que habían experimentado. Al fin Seren afirmó tras informarles a su vez de lo que había soñado y ser puesta al día de las visiones del resto.

-Todo va cobrando sentido, es como si se nos estuviese advirtiendo desde todos los lugares y como si todos los acontecimientos anteriores del universo estuvieran enfocados a este momento.- Declaró la princesa saiyan.-  
-Si. Y ante eso, solamente nosotros estamos aquí, dispuestos a llevar el peso de esa enorme responsabilidad – Convino Nehie cuyo tono de voz estaba tomado por la gravedad y el temor a semejante compromiso. – Es demasiado para nuestras capacidades…  
-No estaremos solos. – La animó Lance, dirigiéndose asimismo al resto de sus camaradas. – Ésta vez hay fuerzas poderosas de nuestra parte.  
-Es cierto. Ya os he dicho que hasta la misma Sarah me animó a luchar por todos los seres, supongo que incluso ella y los suyos estarán de nuestro lado. – Terció Deborah. -  
-Yo ya me estoy impacientando. – Sentenció Doran que de hecho se paseaba nervioso por la estancia, afirmando. – Sea lo que sea quiero enfrentarme con ello lo antes posible. ¡Un guerrero del espacio no está hecho para tener paciencia, lo está para luchar!  
-Y sin embargo, cada segundo que tengamos antes de la confrontación final podría darnos una ventaja decisiva. – Le corrigió Lance aseverando. – No hay que buscar la pelea, hay que aplazarla lo máximo que sea posible.  
-Pero yo te comprendo, amigo. – Convino solidariamente Paul, dirigiéndose al saiyan. – Esto es una tortura.  
-Una que llevamos soportando durante años. – Suspiró Samantha al preguntarse retóricamente con voz queda. - ¿Por qué precisamente debíamos de ser nosotros?  
-Quizás pronto podamos responder a eso. Hasta entonces debemos prepararnos, esta vez sabemos qué es el enemigo y lo que buscará. Y que, por desgracia, son invulnerables a nuestros ataques. Ya os lo he dicho. Nuestra tarea no es vencerles, esa labor estará reservada al Mensajero. Lo que debemos hacer a toda costa es retrasarlos lo más posible. - Les indicó Lance. –  
-¿Y cómo podremos conseguir hacer eso si nuestros poderes no sirven para nada ante ellos? - Quiso saber Neherenia no sin un poso de desesperada impotencia. -

 

Y haciendo un gesto con las manos a todos para que formasen un círculo, Lance pasó a explicarles cual debería ser su táctica. Todos obedecieron al momento y se aprestaron a escucharle con muchísima atención.


	24. El frio roce del Olvido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la gran batalla con un incierto devenir.

Ya en un recién inaugurado restaurante de Bios las dos parejas se dispusieron a comer. Amatista estaba ahora de muy buen humor, parecía que le hubiesen descargado de un gran peso. Leval, dándose cuenta de ello, le preguntó a su esposa realmente intrigado...

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido cariño? , hasta hace unas horas te notaba preocupada y ahora en cambio te veo tan feliz...  
\- ¿Y no te alegras de eso? - Respondió la joven a la vez que levantaba una copa con agua. -  
\- Claro que sí,- se apresuró a decir él atónito y desconcertado por esa réplica, tuvo que dejar pasar un segundo para poder añadir. - Es sólo que me sorprende mucho. Algo ha tenido que pasar...  
\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que noto que él sabrá cuidarse y cuidarnos a nosotros,- contestó ella tocándose su abultada barriga con suavidad -...  
\- Es verdad - intervino Sandy para dar la razón a las palabras de Amatista. - He notado que tu energía espiritual no deja de aumentar. Mazoui lo ha percibido también.  
\- Si.- Terció Coraíon que hasta entonces estaba algo distraído comiendo y que en ese instante quiso ingresar en la conversación, de modo que al escuchar el nombre de su primo pensó que ésta iba por otros derroteros y preguntó con animación. - Eso ¿dónde está Mazoui? Podría haber venido con Satory a comer con nosotros.

 

Las dos mujeres le miraron con un gesto sorprendido, Amatista se sonrió. Luego ambas se rieron. Por fin Sandy fue la que le dijo con un tono burlón.

\- Coraíon, te gusta tanto la comida que no te enteras de lo que estamos hablando...  
-¡Oh perdonad chicas!..- admitió éste visiblemente azorado para disculparse encogiéndose de hombros. -  
\- No te preocupes,- le respondió Amatista que convino con él - de todas formas tienes razón, es una pena que no estén.

 

Todos asintieron mientras seguían con aquella agradable velada. Mazoui estaba con Satory haciendo lo propio cerca del laboratorio de investigación pues ella tenía sólo una hora para comer. El muchacho hablaba con su novia proponiéndole algo interesante.

\- Cuando te den vacaciones puedo solicitar un permiso y podríamos ir a la Tierra. Así tú ves a tu padre y yo a mi familia... ¿qué te parece?...  
-¡Sería algo fantástico, me gustaría mucho! - le respondió ella muy interesada por la idea. -  
\- Lo cierto es que te he dejado un poco olvidada estos días,- le confesó su pareja sonando algo culpable. -Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo los dos juntos...  
\- Sé que has estado muy ocupado con cosas muy importantes. No te preocupes, lo que ocurre es que nuestras profesiones son muy absorbentes.- Comentó ella con tono comprensivo y desenfadado. -  
\- Quería decir que podríamos vivir juntos.- Replicó Mazoui que, tomándola afectuosamente de una mano, la miró a los ojos ante la sorpresa de Satory que estaba algo colorada en tanto le escuchaba añadir tímidamente a él. - Si a ti te parece podríamos probar.  
\- Bueno,- asintió ella con suavidad aunque sintiéndose algo desorientada pero al tiempo llena de entusiasmo. - Sí, no sé si estoy preparada para eso...pero me gustaría intentarlo.  
\- Si vamos a casarnos sería mejor saber si podemos vivir juntos - sonrió Mazoui. – Unos días en la Tierra para empezar no estarían mal. ¿Qué te parece?  
\- Tienes razón...- admitió ella que besó a su novio para prometerle con animación - ¡Lo hablaremos con calma!

 

Pero como de costumbre sonó la alarma de su reloj en el momento más inoportuno truncando esa interesante conversación, Satory se lamentó realmente fastidiada.

-¡Oh cielos! , debo volver al trabajo. Hasta luego.- Se levantó y salió disparada.-

Mazoui se sonrió y decidió irse a la base a terminar algunos asuntos que le pudieran quedar pendientes. Entre ellos, leer algún que otro pergamino más, de los que le prestase Tom. Todavía recordaba la charla que mantuviera con Lance y pese a no querer caer en ello no pudo evitar pensar. ¿Qué sería aquel libro? ¿Quién sería ese tipo que lo llevaba? Lo vio en sus viajes al plano astral. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que Lance lo conocía. A pesar de que el padre de su primo estaba siguiendo su pista. Aunque Tom parecía estar ajeno a lo que su propio hijo sabía. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su mentor sobre ese tema. Pero ahora era necesario averiguar más cosas. Y hacerlo con la mayor rapidez posible. Presentía que esos momentos de tranquilidad estaban próximos a terminar.

-No sé qué está sucediendo exactamente, pero me temo que es algo muy grave y de vital importancia no solo para nosotros sino para el Universo entero.- Se dijo con inquietud.-

 

Aunque ni él ni sus amigos podían imaginar que en el espacio la situación empeoraba por momentos. Los extraños seres recorrieron con una gran rapidez los pasillos dimensionales. No les llevó mucho tiempo resolver las trabas que les habían interpuesto. Invadieron lugares y momentos diversos, pero al no detectar lo que buscaban rápidamente desandaron el camino. Eso sí, tal y como se habían temido Georcael y sus subordinados, provocando alteraciones espacio- temporales y algunos caos interdimensionales que hubieron de ser resueltos o deberían de serlo en otros momentos y lugares. Seguro que ajenos a esas circunstancias aquellos entes aparecieron de nuevo en el cosmos conocido y en el momento oportuno. Los dioses se miraron alarmados...

-¡No puede ser! - exclamó Buruk oponiéndose todavía a la evidencia al declarar. - ¡Se necesitarían milenios de años humanos para recorrer todos los pasillos trampa que abrimos! ¡Incluso para un dios!  
\- ¡Tenemos que ir junto a los mortales y deprisa! - le instó Redan. - Esos seres han descubierto el camino. Ya no hay nada que les retenga aquí, ¡irán directamente a por la Portadora!....

 

Los cinco dioses desaparecieron, entre tanto Lance, tras comentar la estrategia con sus compañeros se despidió de ellos. Ahora, a solas en la habitación de su hotel, recordaba cómo llegó hasta él ese misterioso libro. Años atrás, recién empezada su carrera, estando solo en su apartamento de estudiante, sentado y repasando sus apuntes. Entonces percibió una sensación extraña, como si la temperatura hubiese bajado de pronto. En ese instante alguien se había materializado a su lado. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente con visible temor e incredulidad.

-No debes sobresaltarte – le pidió aquel misterioso individuo con voz grave y profunda, aunque al mismo tiempo de algún modo suave. –  
-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber el aterrado chico. –

 

De hecho éste no podía ver más que un rostro difuminado y una envoltura de ropajes totalmente negros, así como la capa que ondeaba tras esa aparición, como si la meciese una inexistente brisa.

-Puedes llamarme el Demiurgo. - Le respondió aquella figura. – Me dedico a levantar crónica de todo lo que sucede, ha sucedido y sucederá.  
-¿Eres una especie de demonio?- Preguntó Lance realmente intimidado por aquella aparición. –  
-Sí y no. Al menos no como lo interpretas tú. Pero no temas, no vengo a hacerte ningún daño – fue la enigmática réplica, sobre todo cuando aquel ente agregó entregándole un libro. – Quizás puedas leerlo aquí.  
-¿Qué es esto?… – Pudo decir el chico con patente desconcierto. –  
-Lo sabrás cuando lo leas - le contestó ese ser que añadió con énfasis. – Y en verdad que te recomiendo su lectura. Aunque no debes dejar que nadie más lo haga. Al menos no todavía.  
-¿De qué trata?- Quiso saber el chico, recuperando poco a poco su dominio de sí. –  
-¡Oh!, de cosas que te resultarán muy interesantes. Te lo puedo asegurar. - Respondió aquel ente que casi pareció hacerlo divertido. –  
-Pero, no entiendo… ¿por qué me das esto a mí?  
-Porque te he elegido. Tú tendrás una misión muy importante que cumplir. Deberás reclutar a más componentes para un grupo muy especial. Pero ninguno salvo tú mismo sabrá realmente el alcance de su misión.  
-¿A qué misión te refieres? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Pudo preguntar Lance con patente sombro y hasta temor. –  
-Solo puedo decirte esto. Cuando lo leas lo sabrás.- Le indicó aquel ser señalando el libro que ahora reposaba sobre su mesa. –

 

El chico lo miró con más detenimiento, era burdeos, con unas letras doradas escritas en caligrafía gótica, simplemente una G y una W. Y entonces aquella extraña criatura remachó.

-Esa será una de vuestras armas contra esa forma del olvido. Este Libro de los Días. La otra aún está por venir. Tu misión consistirá en que el libro que tienes en tus manos se haga más poderoso.  
-¿Pero, cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Para qué fin?- Casi balbuceó el muchacho realmente sobrepasado por aquello. –  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Lee y aprende. Haz que las cosas sucedan. Consulta sus páginas, pero ten cuidado, algunas no están aún escritas…y recuerda, si cae en manos inapropiadas el mismo libro defenderá sus secretos y se rescribirá…

 

Con un acto reflejo Lance tomó el libro y lo abrió. Al principio pudo descubrir párrafos y palabras ordenadas por capítulos, otras sin embargo oscilaban y se tornaban borrosas como si fuesen borradas y reescritas al instante, pero llegando hacia la mitad todas estaban en blanco. Y su misterioso interlocutor declaró.

-Esa es la parte trascendente de tu misión. Contribuye a llenar las páginas en blanco. Nada hay más importante. Ahora debo dejarte.

 

Y sin darle tiempo para hacer otra pregunta ese extraño ser desapareció del mismo modo en el que había aparecido. Ahora Lance volvía de sus recuerdos en tanto cerraba el libro, que ahora había incrementado de forma considerable sus páginas escritas, y suspiraba.

-Bien, tengo ganas de saber qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Pero ahora hay un trabajo que hacer…

 

Neherenia se paseaba nerviosa por su habitación. No quiso ir a ver a Idina, la chica de todas formas debía creer que ella se había marchado. Como todavía estaba dando clase en la nave no era probable que bajase a Bios y la viese allí. De todas formas sería mejor no arriesgarse. Con disimulo cambió su habitación por otra. Llamó también a Seren y a Doran para ver cuáles eran sus planes. Los saiyans llegaron al poco rato. La princesa de Nuevo Vegeta le comentó, respondiendo a esa cuestión.

-Por ahora permaneceremos aquí. Cuando llegue el momento estaremos listos para entrar en combate.   
-Nuestra prioridad es la de proteger a la Portadora. Tal y como dijeron los dioses. – Completó el saiyan que estaba a su lado. –

 

El comunicador de la reina de la Luna sonó. Era Lance. El chico les indicó que debían ir rápidamente a casa de Amatista y Leval. Los tres se apresuraron a obedecer. De camino se les unieron Paul y Samantha, vestidos con sus negras ropas de faena. Y al poco también Deborah, ataviada de forma parecida pero con un gran fusil y una canana alrededor de su cintura que iba llena de cápsulas de agua bendita y estacas. Nehie, al verles tan bien pertrechados no lo pensó, y en una zona sin testigos se convirtió en Sailor Shadow.

-Ha llegado el momento – sentenció Paul. –  
-Sí, puede que sea nuestra última batalla. – Afirmó su hermana. –  
-Pues si ha de ser así, que sea memorable. – Les arengó Doran. –  
-Haremos que lo sea necesario – sonrió Debbie.- 

 

Llegaron por fin ante la valla que delimitaba el jardín de la joven pareja. Allí estaba Lance que les aguardaba con ese misterioso libro bajo el brazo. Neherenia que no estaba muy al corriente de lo que podría ser aquello, hizo sin embargo un desenfadado comentario, quizás para aliviar la tensión.

-Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir ponerte a leer una novela en un momento como éste.  
-Confía en mí cuando te digo que es la mejor lectura que podría hacer en una ocasión así - sonrió débilmente el chico, que, dejando de lado las bromas les indicó más en serio. – Ya se acercan. Poneos en guardia.

 

Un rato antes de la llegada del grupo tanto Amatista como los demás habían vuelto a sus casas. Ajenos a la presencia de su primo Lance y los demás integrantes de los guardianes, Leval charlaba con su esposa. Ella decidió ser sincera y armada con su nueva confianza le contó lo que había ocurrido las noches anteriores, éste se preocupó mucho pero ella le tranquilizó.

-No temas cariño. Los dioses me dijeron que les despistarían hasta que nuestro hijo naciera. Después sé que no podrán hacerle daño, ni siquiera esos seres...  
-Pero ¿y si no logran despistarles? - Le inquirió Leval con cara de circunstancias, recordándole a su esposa - me has dicho que casi te llevan...  
\- Espero que lo consigan. Debemos confiar en los dioses, ellos harán que esos seres… - repuso Amatista que pareció tornarse pensativa… -

 

Entonces súbitamente enmudeció. Su expresión de alegría desapareció y fue sustituida por otra de inmensa angustia y preocupación a la par que un frío helado comenzaba a invadir la estancia. Su confianza se desmoronó en un instante y sólo pudo exclamar con horror.

\- Están aquí. ¡Oh no!... ¡"Ellos” nos han encontrado! ¡Es demasiado pronto todavía!…  
-¿Qué dices?- Exclamó Leval que miró en todas direcciones sin descubrir nada anormal e insistiendo alarmado. -¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quiénes son esos seres, Amatista? ¿Dónde están?

 

Su esposa no respondió, tenía la mirada fija y vidriosa en un extremo de la habitación y temblaba sobrecogida de pavor. Al observar hacia allí, su esposo pudo ver una silueta negra que, sin embargo, dejaba ver claramente la pared. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo se había materializado de la nada. Lentamente alargó una especie de brazo que se estiraba hacia ella. Leval poniéndose en guardia se transformó en súper guerrero de inmediato interponiéndose entre su mujer y aquella aparición.

-¡Amatista, vete de aquí, yo me encargaré de eso!,- le indicó el muchacho concentrando sus fuerzas. -  
\- No, no te acerques a él - le advirtió ella aterrada. -¡Te matará! O algo aun peor.

 

Su marido la miró sin entender, por si acaso, decidió abrazar a Amatista y teleportarse con ella a donde hubiese una energía conocida. Pero no podía sentir nada, era como si estuviesen solos en el planeta. Esa cosa debía de interferir pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? El muchacho estaba desconcertado y aquel ente seguía alargándose de modo lento pero imparable hacia su mujer y su hijo…

-No logro concentrarme, es como si no hubiese nada. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué son esas cosas? - Decía en voz alto el atónito joven.-

En el exterior de la casa, el grupo miraba en todas direcciones, fue Samantha la primera en llamar la atención de todos señalando con una de sus manos. 

-¡Allí!...

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia ese lugar del cielo, una capa de negrura descendía hacia la casa. Al acercarse se descompuso en decenas de figuras translucidas y oscuras de forma humanoide. 

-¡Ooondaa vitaaal yaaaa! – exclamó Doran lanzando un poderoso chorro de energía contra aquella masa que estaba todavía disgregándose. –

 

Pero su ataque se desvaneció como si no hubiese estado ahí. La historia de su anterior confrontación se repetía. El guerrero del espacio miró sus propias manos con gesto incrédulo. Realmente, ¿había lanzado algún ataque? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Quién era él?...

-¡Doran! - Le conminó Lance declarando de seguido tras consultar aquel grueso volumen.- Hijo de Calix y de Seira. Eres un súper guerrero y estás luchando contra el olvido.  
-Sí, si claro. - Convino éste que pareció salir de aquel desconcierto.- Ya lo sé. Gracias amigo.

 

Fue el turno de Sailor Shadow de invocar su poder manejando su cetro, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Seren, convertida en Sailor Plutón, tampoco pudo hacer nada ni aun deteniendo el tiempo y dejando a sus compañeros esta vez libres como ella para moverse. Lance usando nuevamente ese libro volvió a repetirle lo que acababa de hacer y cómo se llamaba…

-Esos seres malditos están más allá del tiempo y del espacio. – Sentenció la princesa de los saiyans, haciéndose cargo de la situación. –  
-¡A por ellos! – Exclamó Debbie disparando con su rifle de energía solar concentrada que sin embargo, tuvo el mismo inexistente efecto que las armas de sus compañeros y Lance repitió lo mismo también. -

 

Parecía que tras lanzar algún ataque contra esos seres los miembros del grupo olvidaran ya no solamente eso, sino lo relativo a ellos mismos. Y esa impresión era cada vez mayor. Por fortuna el libro de Lance parecía actuar como protector de sus memorias evitando que esas criaturas se les acercasen. Sin embargo y por desgracia ellos eran incapaces de contener a aquellos seres. Y algunas de esas criaturas penetraron atravesando los muros de la casa, como si estos no existieran, ante la impotencia del grupo. Y lo que era peor, otras, esta vez sí, se dirigieron hacia ellos. Paul y Samantha les dispararon a bocajarro con sus pistolas de laser concentrado. Unas armas que le habían sido suministradas por la agencia terrestre en la que habían estado trabajando hacía años. Lo mismo volvió a hacer Debbie. No obstante, pese a la alta tecnología de origen extraterrestre que esas armas poseían demostraron ser tan inútiles como todo lo demás. Esos rayos que habrían sido capaces de cortar limpiamente el titanio o fundir el plomo sin esfuerzo, se desvanecían como si de restos de humareda se tratasen al acercarse a esos seres. Tras repetir la operación de lectura con ellos, Lance les indicó que se apartaran. Ahora un grupo de oscuros entes les rodeaba. Fue Nehie la que suspiró con resignación.

-Ha sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado. – Pudo decir. –  
-Lo mismo digo. Hermosa y valiente reina. - Le sonrió Doran afirmando sin pudor. – Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para pasarlo junto a ti. Y suceda lo que suceda no deseo olvidar lo que siento cuando te miro.

 

Aunque desde luego esa no fuese la mejor situación para escuchar algo como eso Neherenia enrojeció de vergüenza. El saiyan era un hombre atractivo y había sido el único capaz de hacerle sentir algo similar a lo que ella experimentó al estar junto a Granate. Recordaba que él se lo dijo, volvería a amar y sería maravilloso. Pero al parecer ya no tendría la ocasión de comprobar si eso podría ser cierto. Sus sentimientos o los de ese guerrero no tendrían la oportunidad de ser demostrados. Posiblemente desapareciesen como ellos mismos, como si jamás hubiesen existido. Suspiró resignada, supuso que ya no importaba. Seren por su parte se convirtió en súper guerrera al tiempo que esgrimía el cetro heredado de su madre, la Reina Meioh y exclamó.

-¡Nunca ni una guerra de la justicia ni un guerrero del espacio se han rendido sin pelear hasta el último aliento! Moriremos con dignidad.  
-Así sea. Los humanos no vamos a ser menos – convino Samantha apuntando con su arma de nuevo. –  
-¡Valor hermana! – Los humanos en conjunto no sé, pero los Saint Join también resistiremos hasta el final. – La animó Paul, con su irrenunciable sentido del humor inglés, poniendo su espalda contra la de ella y apuntando a su vez con su pistola al enemigo. – Nuestra familia desde luego, no se va a avergonzar de nosotros en las reuniones de sociedad.  
-No, no lo harán. Teniendo en cuenta que, cuando esos seres nos atrapen será como si jamás hubiésemos existido.- Suspiró su hermana con pesar pero al tiempo entereza.-  
-Pues yo no lo creo. ¡Vamos!, malditas manchas de tinta. – Les retó Deborah a aquellas figuras que se les aproximaban a una ya muy cercana distancia – os desafío a que nos borréis del recuerdo de las personas a las que amamos.

 

No obstante Lance sonrió mirando con expresión desafiante a esos seres y declaró exhibiendo el libro en alto, elevándolo sobre su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Pues yo no tengo intención de morir ni de desaparecer hasta que lea el final de esta historia. ¡Odio dejar una lectura sin terminar! Seréis vosotros los que os larguéis de la escena…

 

Y dicho esto abrió ese tomo que comenzó a brillar con tonos dorados, una ráfaga de energía salió de él en forma de anillo concéntrico y desbarató a esos seres que se vieron rechazados. Para asombro de sus camaradas las siniestras criaturas se retiraron en dirección a la casa.

-¡Es increíble! - Pudo decir Nehie, observando a su compañero y ese extraño libro con el estupor pintado en su rostro. – Los ha apartado…  
-No te olvides de dejármelo cuando lo termines, tiene que ser muy interesante. – Terció Paul con el sarcasmo heredado de su padre para este tipo de ocasiones. –  
-Me temo que su lectura se te iba a hacer muy densa. – Replicó Lance del mismo modo, aunque añadió sin embargo con preocupación. – Viene alguien, debemos salir de aquí. Nuestra misión está terminada. Ahora seréis libres.  
-¿Libres? -Le preguntó Seren sin comprender. – ¿De qué?...  
-Si queréis saber que contienen estas páginas, ahora podéis mirarlas. Al menos estas de aquí, sin peligro. – Replicó el chico invitándoles a ello –

 

Y sus compañeros se arremolinaron curiosos en torno a ese libro. El portador del mismo lo abrió sin embargo casi por el final y ellos no vieron nada. Aquello estaba en blanco pero al fijar su vista en esa tonalidad inmaculada casi cegadora sus ojos se opacaron. Entonces Lance declaró con voz queda y teñida de pesar.

-Habéis sido unos leales compañeros y unos magníficos amigos, quien sabe si nos volveremos a encontrar. Ese sería mi deseo. Gracias por todo y lamento que tenga que acabar de esta manera.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pudo preguntarle Deborah que de pronto se notaba pesada y soñolienta. -  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pudo balbucear Neherenia.-  
-Tengo mucho sueño…- Fue capaz de decir Paul.-   
-¿Qué nos has hecho?- Inquirió Samantha que luchaba asimismo contra esa sensación.-  
-Daros la oportunidad de tener una vida.- Replicó Lance con voz queda.-   
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber Seren, apoyándose incluso en su báculo para no caer por aquel sopor que la envolvía por momentos.- ¿Qué significa eso?...

 

Aunque Lance no tuvo que responder. El resto experimentaba la misma sensación. Al instante siguiente todos los demás, excepto el portador de ese volumen, desaparecieron. El muchacho entonces cerró el libro. Se dio la vuelta, salió del jardín y alejándose de aquella casa musitó.

-Ahora ya no puedo ayudarte más. Confío plenamente en ti Mensajero. Tú deberás relevarme de esta responsabilidad. Sé qué harás lo que debes…lo único que puedo hacer por ti mi querido primo Leval... es esto. - Musitó leyendo algo en ese libro para después cerrarlo y proseguir su marcha. -

Y desapareció tras doblar la esquina de la calle para retornar a su hotel y más tarde a su vida…

 

Por completo ajenos a eso en el interior de la vivienda, la pareja se enfrentaba a aquella gravísima situación con la mayor entereza. Leval se interponía entre su esposa y aquellos seres. El muchacho no quería destruir la casa pero no le quedó otra opción. Concentrando energía lanzó contra esa silueta que se les acercaba una potente ráfaga de energía y cubrió con su propio cuerpo a su familia en espera de la onda expansiva que produciría la explosión. Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que ésta alcanzó a ese ser, la emisión de fuerza desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido.

-¡Pero!, ¿qué demonios…? - exclamó Leval atónito.- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?...¿Quién eres tú?- Inquirió totalmente desconcertado a su atónita esposa. Más cuando agregó con voz queda. -¿Quién soy yo?...

 

Sin embargo oyó una voz en su cabeza, una que le era familiar, recordándole todo. Al momento reaccionó.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Le preguntó su mujer mirándole con gran preocupación.-  
-Sí, no te asustes. Fue como si todo se me hubiese ido de la cabeza por un momento. Pero ahora vuelvo a recordar…- Le explicó él.-

 

Entre tanto la silueta seguía avanzando lentamente hacia ellos en tanto él perdía la noción de lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero aquella sensación pasó enseguida y se centró de nuevo en lo que sucedía. 

\- Debes marcharte de aquí.- Le instó Amatista que estaba pálida - no le podrás detener. Nada en este mundo puede detenerlos. ¡Sálvate tú cariño!, no te lo impedirá. Sólo me quiere a mí...  
\- ¡No digas tonterías!,- repuso el chico mirando con furia a aquel ser para agregar. - ¿Cómo voy a dejaros solos a ti y al bebé? ¡Sois mi familia! ¡Ese engendro tendrá antes que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para poder tocaros!

 

La silueta estaba cada vez más cerca, trataba de atrapar a Amatista pero Leval se interpuso y le lanzó otro rayo a bocajarro que tuvo el mismo efecto que el anterior. De nuevo el chico se planteó qué estaba sucediendo. Es más, ¿Quién era él? Pero al instante se repitió lo anterior, fue como si una voz sonara en su cabeza resolviendo aquellas dudas. Entonces el largo brazo de la silueta pasó cerca del muchacho rozándole levemente. En ese momento perdió su energía y de súper guerrero pasó a quedar en forma normal derrumbándose en el suelo. Amatista se apartó aterrorizada, quería ayudar a su marido pero no podía aproximarse o eso la atraparía. De ser solamente por sí misma no habría dudado en arrostrar las consecuencias, pero estaba su bebé. Por suerte la silueta ignoró al caído y prosiguió su avance hacia su auténtico objetivo, que por desgracia para ella era la misma Amatista. Afortunadamente, Redan, Buruk y Dialen aparecieron en ese momento. Entre los tres lanzaron estrellas de energía que lograron rechazar a ese ser. La silueta se introdujo por un agujero dimensional y desapareció...

 

Redan fue el primero que se preocupó por la muchacha, le preguntó con voz apremiante.

\- Dime, ¿te ha tocado? - Amatista sudando y aun con la mirada fija, negó con la cabeza -.  
-¡Menos mal! - Suspiró el dios. -  
\- ¡Leval!,- musitó la muchacha casi paralizada por el temor. -A él sí,…

 

Éste seguía en el suelo sin moverse. Casi estaba transparente. Buruk le sujetó levantándole sin esfuerzo en tanto le observaba con extrañeza.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa a mi esposo ?...- Inquirió Amatista llena de pánico al observarle. -  
\- ¡Ha sido rozado por un increado! - repuso Dialen también horrorizado. - No sé que le podrá ocurrir.

 

Amatista se acercó a su marido. El muchacho estaba en estado catatónico, sólo murmuraba en tanto se iba haciendo intangible por momentos...

\- Olvido, nada existe...sino... Olvido...  
\- Debemos unir nuestras energías - indicó Redan a sus compañeros. - De lo contrario le perderemos...

 

El joven se estremecía con espasmos cada vez más violentos, su temperatura descendía de forma rapidísima. Incluso para horror de su esposa estaba haciéndose cada vez más incorpóreo. Aterrada, Amatista le agarró sus manos ¡estaban heladas!, trató desesperadamente de darle calor sin dejar de suplicarle...

-¡Por favor Leval, cariño responde!...

 

Pero ella ya casi no podía asirle, era como si se le resbalase de entre los dedos. Y es que tan pronto como había sido rozado por esa criatura Leval sintió como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Luego sólo hubo oscuridad, fría y vacía, todo rastro de energía, todo sentimiento y percepción se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido. Su cuerpo y su mente cada vez se iban insensibilizando más. Ya no sabía quién era, qué hacía o si había existido alguna vez. Se notó desaparecer pero súbitamente hubo un rayo de esperanza, una luz que iluminó a su alrededor. Con sus últimas fuerzas se esforzó por seguir aquella luz. Escuchó las palabras que antes había oído que nuevamente venían a su rescate, le decían su nombre, le resumían su vida, sus batallas, su amor y sus deseos. Al hacerlo le hicieron recordar otra vez. Notó una rara sensación, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Un sudor frío le recorría. Un pánico ciego, se apoderaba de él, poco a poco fue superándolo. Por fin y tras unos agónicos momentos, abrió los ojos…

\- ¡A…a!...- Pudo balbucear con voz temblorosa. - Amatista, no dejes que me arrastren...No permitas que me olviden…  
\- No temas, estamos contigo - le respondió ella con una mirada tranquilizadora. -...  
\- Dale tu energía - le dijo Redan que la urgió. - ¡Date prisa!  
-¡Pero no sé como hacerlo!...- gimió ella desesperada por la impotencia. -

 

Soa apareció junto a ellos y le indicó con una voz muy suave y confortadora, prácticamente maternal, a la temblorosa muchacha…

\- Con que quieras que permanezca a tu lado bastará. Piensa en él, recuerda los momentos que has vivido a su lado, los buenos y los malos. Cuantos más tengáis más poder poseerás para hacerle retornar.

 

La joven aferró las manos de su marido con intensidad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que permaneciese con junto a ella. Y pensó en él desde aquella vez en que se conocieran, los años tratando de lograr que se fijase en ella, sus alegrías y decepciones, los sinsabores y los buenos momentos, pasando por todo el periplo que vivieron en la nave. Al poco la temperatura de Leval gradualmente comenzó a aumentar. El muchacho sintió una oleada de amor que le llenó y de nuevo oyó muy a lo lejos como si alguien pronunciara su nombre diciendo quién había sido él y lo que había hecho. Era como si su vida desfilase ante si en unos pocos segundos. Supo que tenía un propósito. Aquello parecía una especie de bucle. Esas mismas palabras que le salvaban otra vez. Era como si hubieran entablado una lucha a muerte contra esa sensación de vacío y de inexistencia. Por fortuna parecieron ganar. Poco a poco el chico comenzó a sentirse mejor, incluso recobró su corporalidad y su aspecto habitual dejando de ser casi trasparente. Tras unos terribles y angustiosos minutos volvió a la normalidad. Con cuidado fue recostado en un sillón, los dioses observaban al muchacho con un gesto de preocupación y de temor que éste no les había visto nunca. Antes de que él pudiera ni preguntar qué había sucedido, Buruk, que fue quién le había acomodado, le explicó.

\- Te han tocado. Han sido “Ellos”, has percibido el roce del olvido.  
\- Me rozó, si.- Repuso Leval que, sin salir aun de su desconcertado asombro, añadió con voz queda. -Tan sólo por un instante y fue como si nada hubiera existido... ¡Es algo horrible! Jamás experimenté nada igual. Ninguna batalla, ningún enemigo, no hay nada que pueda compararse a esto. ¡Es el absoluto vacío!…  
\- Tenemos muy poco tiempo, nuestro intento de despistarles ha fallado. ¡Debes traer al Mensajero ya! - le pidió Redan a Amatista con voz premiosa. -  
\- Aun me quedan varios días para salir de cuentas,- explicó ella con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos. - Yo no decido el momento.

 

En ese instante apareció Zoen que tenía una expresión de miedo en los ojos que los demás dioses no habrían imaginado nunca en alguien de los suyos.

-¿Qué ocurre?,- le inquirió Redan lleno de sorpresa al verla en este estado - ¿qué has visto?

 

La interpelada parecía tener dificultades para responder y al fin, pudo hacerlo al cabo de unos instantes.

\- ¡“Ellos”...vienen hacia aquí! Estaba de patrulla y les he visto. Por donde quiera que pasaran todo desaparecía. Tengo dudas incluso de si esos lugares hubieran existido alguna vez. Y los encargados de frenarles ya no pueden hacer más. 

Señaló al cielo, los dioses, Leval y Amatista miraron al unísono por la ventana quedando horrorizados, en tanto Soa sentenciaba. 

– La resistencia exterior ha caído.  
\- Todo lo demás ha fallado. Ahora estamos solos. Somos la última línea de defensa – sentenció Dialen. -

 

El sol que alumbraba el planeta fue eclipsado por un enorme agujero negro, de él salían cientos de siluetas y todas ellas se dirigían hacia la posición del grupo. De forma lenta pero inexorable. Mazoui en la nave y Sandy en Bios, se estremecieron violentísimamente invadidos por una ráfaga de frío insoportable. Algo les dijo que debían ir a casa de Leval y Amatista inmediatamente. El muchacho se transportó al momento.

-¡Oh no!,- exclamó éste nada más llegar al observar desde esa ventana. -Vienen hacia aquí y son centenares...  
\- Ni siquiera nuestro poder combinado les detendrá,- declaró tajantemente Dialen que agregó a modo de ultimátum.- O el Mensajero se manifiesta ahora o todo estará perdido.  
-¿Dónde está Georcael?,- preguntó Soa con la voz dominada por la inquietud. - Le necesitamos…  
-¡Maldita sea! - Estalló Leval furioso - no permitiré que toquen a mi mujer ni a mi hijo, aunque me hagan desaparecer.- Intentó transformarse en súper guerrero pero no ocurrió nada y el chico sólo pudo exclamar anonadado. - ¡He perdido mis fuerzas! ¡No puedo sacar energía!...  
\- Es a causa de que te hayan rozado "ellos"- sentenció Buruk explicándole. - Te la han absorbido toda. Tuviste suerte de mantenerte con vida y no desaparecer siendo olvidado para siempre, como si jamás hubieras existido.

 

Al muchacho y a sus amigos les recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si él nunca hubiera existido? Aquella cuestión era tan sorprendente como profunda. Para empezar, su hijo no habría sido concebido. Su esposa nunca se habría casado con él y los acontecimientos hubiesen sido alterados en quizás innumerables formas. Gracias al cielo que esos seres parecían ignorar aquello. Les habría resultado todo mucho más sencillo. Eso si es que realmente tenían mente o razonaban de alguna manera.

\- No te preocupes,- le animó Mazoui que se había acercado a Amatista comentando a su atribulado esposo en tanto la señalaba. - Todos estamos con vosotros, no dejaremos que se apoderen de ella.  
\- Vamos a unir nuestras fuerzas y rodear a la portadora con una barrera de energía,- les indicó Redan a sus compañeros. -

 

Los dioses se unieron formando un pentágono alrededor de los humanos. Leval y Mazoui se pusieron uno a cada lado de Amatista. Los dos sabían que no podían ser de mucha utilidad pero eso al menos daría más moral a la muchacha. Por su parte, las sombrías siluetas se adentraron lentamente en la casa a través de agujeros negros que absorbían la energía. Zoen nerviosa, instó a la humana pidiéndole una vez más.

-¡Tienes que llamar al Mensajero, es nuestra única solución!  
-¡No puedo!,- gritó la chica con visible desesperación -... ¡no puedo hacerlo!  
\- Aguantaremos lo que sea necesario. Pero debes intentarlo,- le insistió Redan tratando de calmarla aunque él mismo se daba cuenta de que poco más podrían hacer para soportar una acometida como la que se les venía encima… -

 

En el reino de la Luna Neherenia se levantó de un sofá de su habitación. Estaba en palacio, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¡Claro!. El viaje de retorno desde Bios, estaba tan cansada que debió de dormirse. Sonrió recordando a Idina y lo bien que lo pasaron. Su amiga y ella habían hecho muchos planes para cuando pudieran reunirse de nuevo. Esperaría ese momento con ilusión. Pero ahora tocaba volver al mundo de sus obligaciones. Suspiró resignada a ello. De nuevo las aburridas recepciones, los interminables discursos y todos esos parabienes realmente insulsos. Aunque una llamada a su puerta la distrajo de esos pensamientos. Era su chambelán real. La soberana le dio permiso para entrar y el tipo, haciendo una prolongada reverencia, le informó.

\- Su Alteza Serenísima la princesa heredera de la Tierra y de la Luna Blanca, Usagi Chiba Tsukino, ha venido a veros, majestad. Acompañada de sus guardianas.  
\- Pedid a su Alteza y a sus escoltas que tengan la amabilidad de pasar. Por favor. - Sonrió Nehie contenta de volver a ver a su amiga. –

 

Chibiusa entró al poco tiempo seguida de sus guardianas las sailor Asteroides. Neherenia sonrió al verlas, seguro que le ayudarían a eliminar el tedio. No obstante enseguida desvaneció ese gesto de su cara. Su amiga venía con expresión demasiado seria. Incluso grave, al igual que sus guardianas, que habitualmente lucían expresiones desenfadadas. Entonces, sin dar tiempo a la soberana de la Luna Nueva a decir palabra, la Princesa de la Tierra y la Luna, declaró.

\- El momento ha llegado. Mi madre te pide que te unas a ella… 

 

En Nuevo Vegeta, Seren también se levantó de su cama, estaba en palacio, en sus aposentos. Se vistió con rapidez puesto que dormía desnuda como casi todos los saiyans hacían siempre que podían. Llegó ayer de su viaje desde la Tierra y tras saludar protocolariamente a sus padres les pidió permiso para retirarse a descansar, estaba agotada aunque no entendía el porqué. De todos modos ahora se encontraba recuperada y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos y contarles todas sus peripecias en la Tierra y en Bios. Deseaba que todo en su planeta hubiese estado bien y que los rebeldes no hubieran hecho nada que nadie tuviera que lamentar. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al salón del trono. Enseguida obtuvo audiencia, en cuanto entró dobló una rodilla como era preceptivo ante sus soberanos y progenitores. Pero tanto Lornd como Setsuna permanecieron impasibles observándola con cara de circunstancias al igual que Calix y Seira que estaban de pie flanqueándoles. Seren entonces se percató de ello y pudo decir con el tono de respeto que exigía una recepción oficial.

-Con la venia de sus majestades. ¿Puedo hablar?

Su padre asintió con gesto grave y la muchacha enseguida preguntó.

-¿Va todo bien en el reino? ¿Necesitáis de mí para algún servicio?  
\- Partirás de inmediato con nosotros – le mandó Lornd.-  
\- El día ha llegado. Debemos ir a la Tierra y honrar nuestro pacto de amistad y alianza con sus soberanos. – Completó Setsuna que le ordenó. – Ve si lo deseas a saludar a tu hermano y prepárate, saldremos en poco tiempo.

 

Seren miró a sus padres con gesto de sorpresa pero obedeció al momento. Levantándose hizo una reverencia con un brazo derecho cruzado a la parte contraria del pecho y salió del salón del trono. Lista para prepararse…aunque antes fue en busca de Bralen, quizás él pudiera contarle algo más. En cuanto le encontró a él y a Aiona le dijo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Estamos en guerra contra Gralas?  
\- Ojalá fuera ese gusano de Gralas – suspiró su hermano, un saiyan alto y poderoso, de largo pelo castaño y ojos del mismo tono. –  
\- Debo partir con nuestros padres. – Le contó ella todavía más sorprendida. –  
\- Os envidiamos, Alteza – repuso Aiona, una morena saiyan de ojos oscuros y estatura similar a la suya, cuando afirmó. – Debemos quedarnos aquí, al cargo de todo. Vos, los reyes y mis padres vais a partir con una tropa selecta de guerreros hacia la Tierra. A librar la más grande batalla de la historia de nuestro pueblo.  
\- Si- le contó Bralen. – Un emisario de la Luna nos trajo una carta de la reina Serenity. La Tierra e incluso el propio universo están en peligro. No debes perder más tiempo hermana, ve y que los dioses, el poder y las bendiciones de nuestros ancestros, te acompañen.  
\- ¿Y Eron?- Quiso saber la muchacha con tinte intranquilo en su voz. –  
\- Es largo de contar, si lográis vencer y regresar podremos hablar de ello, de lo contrario ya no importará. – Le sonrió adustamente él. –

 

La interpelada no pudo evitarlo, se aproximó a él y le besó en la mejilla dándole luego un abrazo, todavía algunos saiyans como Aiona se sorprendían al ver esas costumbres humanas. Más cuando la propia muchacha recibió el mismo tratamiento por parte de la princesa y ésta le pidió con inusitado afecto.

\- Cuidad bien de nuestro mundo… y… Aiona, mi fiel amiga, cuida bien de mi hermano.  
\- Con mi vida, Alteza - replicó la chica asintiendo para pedirle a su vez. – Saludad vos a mi hermano de mi parte y ojalá que ambos salgáis con bien. De lo contrario seguro que lucharéis y caeréis con honor.

Su interlocutora asintió también para salir a todo correr y prepararse…

 

Doran por su parte despertó en sus habitaciones del reino de la Luna Nueva. Supuso que debería presentarse ante la soberana. Si es que ésta había retornado de su viaje a Bios. Se vistió y se arregló lo mejor posible para solicitar audiencia, caso de que fuera así. Cuando preguntó efectivamente le dijeron que su majestad había retornado y que aguardase. Lo cierto es que esperó poco. Enseguida le indicaron que debía ir a las estancias privadas de la reina. Allí, para su sorpresa, encontró a la soberana junto con la princesa de la Tierra y su séquito de guardianas. Neherenia entonces le dijo con tono serio.

\- Embajador, vamos a necesitar la ayuda de los guerreros de tu pueblo. Esperamos la llegada de tus soberanos con refuerzos a no tardar.

 

El atónito guerrero quedó francamente sorprendido por esa noticia, apenas si pudo preguntar.

\- ¿Qué sucede majestad?  
\- Algo que decidirá el destino no solo de este mundo sino que puede que del universo entero.- Fue la contundente respuesta que Neherenia le dio. –  
\- Para mí será un honor luchar a vuestro lado. Contad con mi vida para serviros y protegeros.- Replicó de inmediato él-  
\- Gracias- sonrió Neherenia mirándole con reconocimiento para añadir. – Al igual que la reina Serenity, representada aquí por mi gran amiga la princesa Usagi, celebro tener vuestro juramento de amistad.

Pero el saiyan, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, dobló la rodilla ante la reina de la Luna Nueva y dijo con un tono más suave de voz.

\- Mi hermosa y gentil reina. Para darte mi vida no preciso de ningún juramento. Solo preciso ver vuestros bellos ojos y gustoso moriría por vos.

Nehie enrojeció a ojos vistas, incluso Chibiusa y las asteroides se apartaron discretamente mirando para otro lado.

-¿Habéis oído chicas? Al saiyan le gusta Nehie. – Susurró Para- Para a sus compañeras.-  
\- Y está claro que a ella le gusta él.- Convino Jun-Jun con idéntico tono de voz.-  
-Sería un cotilleo genial de no ser por esta situación.- Se lamentó Ves-Ves.-  
-¡Chiiss! ¡Callaos chimosas! - Les pidió apuradamente Cere - Cere, al percatarse de la severa mirada que Chibiusa les estaba dedicando.-

 

En efecto, su princesa las observaba con una mezcla de apuro y reprobación, aunque finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír. A fin de cuentas eso ya daba igual. Eso sí, se llevó un dedo a su boca y sus guardianas callaron de inmediato. Finalmente la soberana de la Luna Nueva pudo replicar, aunque algo apuradamente.

\- Ahora debemos centrarnos en salvar la Tierra y la Luna. Y junto con ellas a todo el universo. Después… si es que hay un después… - 

Y prudentemente decidió permanecer en silencio, al menos de momento. 

\- Adelante pues – convino Chibiusa, para acabar con ese envarado ambiente, ordenando a sus guardianas que preparasen el Sailor teleport… – ¡En marcha!

 

Debbie estaba tumbada en el sofá del piso que pertenecía a su amigo Kyle. Él estaba junto a ella y al verla abrir los ojos le dijo con tono divertido.

-Vaya, ¡menuda siesta te has echado!   
-He debido de tener un sueño muy intenso, aunque no recuerdo nada. – Pudo decir la chica que realmente se sentía confusa. –

 

Su amigo la obsequió con una mirada de sorpresa, aunque en ese instante sonó el móvil. Kyle se puso al aparato y al escuchar durante unos breves momentos su rostro relajado se tensó. Colgó tras decir un lacónico, “muy bien”, se dirigió a su compañera y le dijo.

-Tenemos que actuar, Debbie. Es la hora más temida. Edmund también va para allá.  
-¿Dónde debemos ir?- Quiso saber la chica levantándose enseguida. –  
\- Por el camino te lo diré – replicó él. –

Y sin perder ni un segundo se pertrecharon con su equipo y salieron del piso…

 

Paul y Samantha estaban en su tienda de Londres, se alegraban de haber vuelto. Tras ver un local en Bios creyeron que en el futuro podría ser una buena inversión, pero para eso faltaban un par de años al menos. Eso sí, lo habían comprado y reformado. En cuanto llegasen sus padres les contarían con más detalle todas las posibilidades de ese nuevo mundo. Ahora tendrían que volver a su rutina y mirar el catálogo por si le hubieran llegado más antigüedades durante su ausencia. El muchacho meditaba sobre su propia vida. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su pareja. Hans habría vuelto a Alemania. Eso le entristecía, pero a buen seguro que retornaría pronto. Era otro anticuario al que conoció en uno de sus muchos viajes para comprar mercancía de valor. Al menos él tenía a alguien, pensaba que su hermana no parecía haber encontrado el amor. Bueno, él sabía de sobra a quién amaba ella. Y se percataba de que tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio al renunciar. Lo sentía puesto que desde niños eran inseparables y se apoyaban mutuamente, desde los tiempos del internado. Ahora, dejando eso a un lado puso la radio para entretenerse pero no se recibía nada. Era extraño. Tampoco la televisión que tenían allí funcionaba. Incluso internet parecía haberse quedado fuera de línea.

\- ¡Qué raro es esto! , comentó el chico mirando con asombro a su hermana que le devolvió una mirada similar. -  
\- Será algún fallo del satélite. – Pudo decir ella sin creérselo mucho en realidad. –

 

Samantha había recordado asimismo algunos momentos de su vida. Sabía que su hermano echaba de menos a Hans, buen tipo, atractivo y elegante, como a ella le gustaban. Aunque éste al menos no era precisamente alguien a su alcance. Sonrió, para eso estaba comprometido con Paul. Ella por su parte tenía su amor, o por lo menos, el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y a lo que renunció por mor de su misión. Cuando le desvelaron lo que había de ocurrir la chica apenas pudo encajarlo. Al principio se negó, incluso llegó a jurar que lucharía contra ello y que lo cambiaría, no obstante eso era algo que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Además, haría daño a dos personas que merecían tanto o más que ella misma el alcanzar la felicidad. Una de ellas era su ser amado. Le costó muchas horas de amargo llanto, en la soledad de su habitación pero terminó por comprender. Desde entonces olvidó sus propios sentimientos y se consagró del todo a su trabajo y a su papel en toda aquella trama. Ahora iba a llegar el momento de la última representación. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Eran sus padres. Ambos se alegraron de verlos pero el gesto que Nephrite traía era de patente inquietud e incluso Amada, su madre, que siempre mantenía la calma ante casi todo, respiraba con agitación. Pero no estaban solos, una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta que vestía un uniforme de guerrera les acompañaba. Los chicos reconocieron de quién se trataba. Apenas si podían creerlo, ¡esa chica y sus compañeras eran legendarias! A todo eso, sin saludar siquiera, ni presentar a esa extraña, Nephrite les ordenó bruscamente a sus hijos.

\- ¡Salid conmigo y mirad eso!… Está ocurriendo por todo el planeta…

 

Y junto a su padre salieron fuera de la tienda contemplando algo que les paralizó de asombro y horror…

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Quiso saber Samantha mirando al cielo. –  
\- El fin de todo lo que existe, ha existido o debería existir. – Respondió esa mujer que no era otra sino Sailor Júpiter, agregando. – Eso si no lo impedimos. –  
\- ¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo?- Inquirió Paul tan sorprendido y preocupado como su hermana. –  
\- No temáis. Enseguida lo sabréis – replicó la guerrera sin apartar la vista del cielo y de aquel sombrío espectáculo. -

 

Y en ese instante un montón de personas aparecieron de la nada dentro del local de la tienda abarrotándolo por completo…Nephrite y Amanda enseguida les reconocieron, esbozando, pese a la gravedad del momento, unas cálidas sonrisas de alegría…

 

Y en Bios, en la casa de la joven pareja, las cosas se agravaban por momentos. Las figuras oscuras y antropomórficas aumentaban su presión aproximándose cada vez más y amenazando con desbordar sus ya debilitadas defensas. A pesar de ello los dioses aumentaron la energía de la barrera que comenzó a rechazar a las siluetas. Burladas, éstas comenzaron a agruparse y lentamente formaron un gran manto negro que envolvió esa última y desesperada resistencia. La barrera comenzó a perder consistencia pese a que los dioses mantenían toda su intensidad y esfuerzo. Mazoui se concentró en unirse a ellos para aumentar la potencia pero su energía era tan insignificante que no podía hacer nada por evitar la progresiva degradación de la fuerza de sus divinos aliados. Entonces llegó Sandy que, desde el umbral de la sala, vio con horror lo que ocurría. Sintió que no podía hacer nada. Apenas era capaz de intentar acercarse pues presentía que aquello podría acabar con ella en un instante. Sin duda, la situación era por momentos cada vez más desesperada y al fin llegó Georcael...


	25. El Mensajero del Creador manifiesta su poder al fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y llegó el esperado desenlace...

En Portland, Oregón, caía ya la tarde, Cooan y Tom estaban en casa disponiéndose a preparar la cena. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Fue ella la que se acercó a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se llevó una grata sorpresa. Ahí en pie, una mujer de larga cabellera morena y ojos violetas, vestida de forma elegante con una falda roja y una blusa blanca, la miraba con una afectuosa sonrisa.

-¡Rei! –Exclamó la dueña de la casa abrazándola de inmediato. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué no nos has avisado de que venías? Pero, pasa por favor.

 

Cooan recordó no sin nostalgia una de las pocas veces que su gran amiga les visitase en los Estados Unidos. Por lo general eran ellos los que acudían con la familia a verla a Tokio, allí, en el Santuario Hikawa, se reunían con la sacerdotisa y sus compañeras y amigas. Todas eran siempre muy agradables y demostraban querer mucho a los niños. Después éstos se fueron haciendo mayores y vivieron sus vidas al margen. La única que mantuvo un mayor contacto con su madrina fue Idina. Aunque, hacía ya más de quince años que Guerrero Marte fue por allí. En aquel entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó como ahora y la dueña de la casa abrió, saludando a su amiga e invitándola a entrar.

-Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta…

La aludida entró y se descalzó de sus zapatos de tacón rojo, aunque enseguida sonrió azorada y volvió a ponérselos.

-Disculpa, olvidé que estoy en los Estados Unidos, no en Japón.

 

Cooan le devolvió la sonrisa, aquel desliz no tenía ninguna importancia. ¡Incluso ellos mismos lo hacían! Pero no le dio tiempo a decírselo a su amiga. En eso apareció Tom que, viniendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto, saludó a su vez con alegría.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, llegas a tiempo, estamos haciendo la cena.  
-¡Madrina Rei! – Exclamó la pequeña Idina que corrió hacia la recién llegada desde el pasillo.-  
-¡Hola Tesoro! - Le sonrió ampliamente ésta doblando una rodilla para abrazarla a la par que se percataba de que traía a su muñeca en una mano.- ¡Anda, vienes con Mimí!  
-Sí, ¡también quiere decirte hola! - Afirmó la cría con visible entusiasmo.- Te queremos mucho…  
-Y yo a vosotras también, cielo.- Se rio la aludida acariciando la naricilla de la cría.-

 

Al poco los dos hijos mayores de los Rodney aparecieron caminando desde sus habitaciones para darle sendos besos a su madrina. Ésta se los devolvió fijándose en ellos… 

-Alan, Lance... ¡Qué mayores estáis! - Exclamó Marte con divertida teatralidad.-  
-Hola madrina. - Sonrió Alan en tanto su hermano se quedaba un poco más atrás.-

 

Cooan volvió al momento presente en tanto su amiga entraba. Por su parte la Guerrera Marte también recordaba a su vez aquella estancia de años atrás. Fue recibida como siempre con gran alegría. Saludó primero a su amiga y después a la hija pequeña de ésta y de Tom. Luego llegaron los niños. Los dos habían crecido bastante, Alan estaba ya tan alto como ella y debía tener solamente diez u once años. Lance andaría por los nueve o cosa así, calculó la sailor, tenía una mirada muy despierta y viva. Como si la escrutase con ella. Lo cierto es que Rei siempre quiso mucho a todos sus ahijados. Alan era un crío amable y abierto, extrovertido y deportista, Idina era una niña adorable, la hija que ella no tuvo y le hubiera encantado tener. Pero Lance…ese crío era más reservado y callado, pero muy inteligente y observador. La sacerdotisa lo había visto alguna vez en sus trances ante el fuego sagrado. Ese muchacho tendría un papel que jugar muy importante en el futuro, pero no debía decirle nada a él ni a sus padres de eso. El destino debería seguir su curso. Ahora estaban ante esa culminación. Rememoraba como almorzó con la familia. Se acordaba de Tom y a Cooan preguntándole por el resto de sus compañeras y amigas, y, al mismo tiempo, dándole a ella detalles de sus vidas, trabajos, anécdotas de sus hijos y toda clase de cosas sobre el resto de los miembros del grupo. Rei sonreía feliz al escucharles y verles así. Sus amigos vivían dichosos, al margen de problemas o aventuras. Su momento de protagonizar la lucha contra el mal había terminado. Al menos por unos años. Durante ese periodo de tiempo se merecían experimentar esa alegría. No obstante la sacerdotisa sabía perfectamente que esos críos, cuando crecieran, tendrían que ser los relevos de sus padres y vivir sus propias peripecias. Algunas serían muy duras, aunque ni ella misma sabía en qué podrían consistir. Pero les ayudaría. Por lo menos en lo que de ella dependiese y le fuera permitido. Aunque su propósito no era realmente ese. Tendría su propia misión lo mismo que sus compañeras. Un plan trazado a muy largo plazo. Y ahora, ese tiempo había transcurrido y era hora ya de pasar a la fase siguiente. Una de importancia vital…

-El momento ha llegado.- Se dijo con solemnidad.-

La sailor volvió al momento presente en tanto su amiga le ofrecía entrar. Por su parte Tom le dijo con mucha amabilidad.

-¿Quieres tomar alguna cosa?

Pero la interpelada negó entonces con la cabeza y adoptó un semblante serio para declarar.

-Gracias Tommy pero me temo que no he venido a veros de visita. Es más, tengo que pediros que vengáis conmigo. Os necesitamos.

 

El interpelado asintió, comprendía a lo que su amiga se refería. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo. Estaba a medias con sus investigaciones, sobre todo para averiguar el paradero de ese extraño libro que aparecía en muchas de sus pesquisas. “El Libro de los Días”. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Esperaba que Rei le aclarase algo concerniente a la situación que atravesaban, aunque ella sin más exclamó.

-Planeta Marte, ¡dame el poder! 

 

Tras completarse una zarabanda de luces y destellos, y que la mujer diera vueltas sobre sí misma permutando sus ropas por su uniforme de sailor, les dijo.

-Nos reuniremos con los demás. Tenemos que afrontar esto juntos. Ahora vendrán a buscarnos…

 

Los dos esposos se miraron atónitos, no parecían comprender. Entonces su amiga les explicó al fin cuál era la situación, señalándoles a ambos un extraño y aterrador fenómeno que podía vislumbrarse en el cielo… en ese mismo momento, Roy, Bertie, Kerria, Samantha y Ami aparecieron de pronto en medio del salón… Sin mediar palabra Tom y su esposa se dieron la mano con ellos. Próxima parada, la casa de Karaberasu…

 

Algunas horas antes en Nueva York fue Roy quién encontró a la gran amiga de su mujer, la doctora Ami Mizuno, acercándose hacia la casa. Vestía una falda azul y un jersey de color amarillo. De inmediato la saludó. No obstante la chica no pareció alegrarse de verle, su expresión estaba muy seria, en cuanto se llegó hasta él le dijo con voz queda.

-Roy, tú y Bertie debéis venir conmigo.  
-¿Qué sucede Ami?- se interesó éste afirmando sin rodeos. - ¿Son nuevos enemigos, verdad?  
-Sí, son enemigos de todo lo que existe, ha existido o pueda existir. – Le respondió serenamente la muchacha señalando hacia arriba. –

Su contertulio miró en un acto reflejo y su rostro palideció, apenas si pudo exclamar.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué es eso?  
-El final de todo, si no lo impedimos.- Fue la grave respuesta. –  
-Bertie aún no ha llegado, debe de estar en su colegio.- Opuso él. -  
-Ve por ella con tu translación. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora ya no importa que se sepa. – Le aseguró su interlocutora al ver el gesto de su amigo. –

De hecho y para demostrar su aseveración ella entonces exclamó elevando uno de sus brazos y abriendo los dedos de la mano.

-Planeta Mercurio, ¡dame el poder!

 

Y produciendo una vistosa cascada de destellos y luces se transformó en Sailor allí, ante el asombro de algunos vecinos que habían salido a presenciar aquello. Roy no esperó y se concentró en la energía de su esposa. Desapareció, reapareciendo justo en el despacho de ella. Bertie estaba sola pero aun así se levantó de la silla y le reprendió con visible sorpresa y enfado.

-¡Roy Malden sabes perfectamente que no debes…!

 

Mil cosas habían cruzado por la cabeza de Bertie nada más verle en ese instante. Hacía muchos años que acordaron no utilizar sus poderes salvo si no era por una causa muy justificada. Y de hecho llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Ella, tras darle el relevo a su hija como justiciera, vivía una existencia pacífica y agradable como profesora de secundaria. Su instituto era uno privado de bastante renombre por allí. Era respetada y muy valorada por el alumnado y el claustro de profesores, siendo además la subdirectora. Tenía fama de ser estricta pero a la vez comprensiva. Y toda su trayectoria vital le había proporcionado mucha experiencia para afrontar las situaciones más comprometidas. Daba ya pocas clases debido a sus obligaciones como directiva, aunque le encantaba impartir sus materias de historia y de arte. Además, su hija estaba estudiando derecho y a punto de ser admitida en Harvard. Por si eso fuera poco, la relación que Kerria mantenía con esa muchacha, Samantha, iba muy bien. Pese a que la pobre chica sufrió esa agresión y tuvo que pasar por ese juicio. De todos modos, todos la consideraban ya como a una más de la familia. Y para colmo de alegrías Leval y Amatista estaban con ellos de nuevo. ¡Aunque fuese en Bios! Y dentro de nada iban a hacerles abuelos. Suspiró cuando tras esos breves segundos todo aquello desfiló por su mente. Estaba dispuesta a reñir a esa cabeza loca que seguía teniendo por marido pero se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de rostro y la mirada de sus ojos. Algo muy grave debía estar ocurriendo para que se hubiera atrevido a presentarse así. Él simplemente asintió y le ofreció una de sus manos, ella la agarró y ambos desaparecieron retornando a donde estaba Ami. 

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Quiso saber Beruche realmente preocupada. –

 

Y su amiga les puso al corriente para asombro y horror de ambos. Que, al menos, todavía mantenían una leve esperanza.

-¿Y nuestra hija?- Quiso saber Roy. –  
-Tráela también. – Le dijo Ami. –

 

La sailor sabía que aquello que les pedía era muy duro, pero al mismo tiempo inevitable. Había llegado el momento. Ella misma recordaba las varias veces que viajó a Nueva York, como Roy y Bertie siempre la acogieron cuando les hizo partícipes de sus llegadas. Incluso ofreciéndole su casa para alojarse. Ami tuvo que negarse en ocasiones argumentando no querer ser una molestia. No obstante adoraba visitarles y ver crecer a los niños. Ella misma atendió en los partos y ayudó a traerles a este mundo. Leval y Kerria demostraron ser dignos hijos de sus padres. Inteligentes, valientes y buenas personas. Pese al incidente que tuvo la chica en su pubertad y que desembocó en esa amarga experiencia en la que Mercurio y sus compañeras no pudieron, o mejor dicho, supieron que no debían intervenir. Hasta que ella misma forzó el destino y quiso operar a su ahijada para salvarla. Serenity se lo permitió. Quizás eso tuvo que ser así. No lo sabía ni le importaba. Si hubiera tenido que estar de nuevo ante la misma situación habría elegido exactamente igual. Por fortuna todo salió bien. Esos niños se hicieron adultos y arrostraron peligros y aventuras por sí mismos. La propia doctora Mizuno sufrió mucho cuando la nave en la que viajaban Leval, Amatista y Mazoui, entre otros, se dio por perdida. Sabía que su gran amiga Bertie estaría destrozada. Fue para ella muy duro el no poder decirle nada. Solamente le estuvo permitido consolarla con su apoyo y su amistad. Gracias al Cielo que todo resultó bien. En cuanto a Kerria, hacía relativamente bien poco ayudó a esa muchacha, que se había convertido en una magnífica justiciera, entre otras cosas, a salvar a su pareja. A esa pobre chica, llamada Samantha, de aquel ex marido suyo maltratador y desequilibrado. Se sonrió ahora con amarga ironía, eso era una anécdota en comparación a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Queridísimos amigos y ahijados. Ahora ha llegado al fin la hora de la verdad. - Meditaba.-

 

Por su parte, y ajeno a esas reflexiones de su amiga, su interlocutor enseguida se concentró sintiendo la energía de su hija. Desapareció como por arte de magia ante las atónitas miradas del resto de sus convecinos y reapareció con una asombrada chica de pelo castaño claro y largo, recogido en una trenza, que le dijo sin poderlo todavía creer, aunque permitiéndose pese a todo un leve toque de irónico sentido del humor.

-Pero papá, ¡me has sacado de la clase cuando estaba llena! Los demás lo han visto… ¡Y yo que creía que lo mío al salir del armario fue llamativo!…

 

Su padre no replicó, simplemente le señaló al cielo. Kerria abrió la boca llevándose una mano a la misma horrorizada y llena de estupor, ya no habló más. Entonces fue Mercurio la que les dijo.

-Ahora debemos irnos. Roy, vayamos a buscar a Tom y Cooan, estarán con Rei ahora.  
\- ¡Esperad!, será solo un instante, voy a por Samantha.- Les dijo él, con el asentimiento agradecido de su hija.-

Y una vez trajo a esa asombrada muchacha, les indicó que se dieran las manos. Todos obedecieron y Roy se concentró para sentir la energía de sus amigos…

 

La misma escena se repitió en casa de Karaberasu cuando su amiga Minako apareció en su identidad de sailor. Ésta también recordó momentos pasados con la que comenzase siendo su mortal enemiga para convertirse después en una muy buena amiga. Juntas recorrieron tiendas, charlaron de muchas cosas, glamour, fama, etc. Cuando Kalie se trasladó a los Estados Unidos a ayudar a sus hermanas menores y sufrió aquella violación la Guerrera Venus lo pasó mal, muy mal. Más cuando esa mujer se marchó para afrontar su destino en soledad. Minako incluso llegó a discutir agriamente con Usagi porque ésta se negó categóricamente a que las Guerreras de la Justicia ayudasen a esa pobre mujer. Ella misma junto con su amigo Artemis infringieron las reglas y eso les costó ser castigados. No obstante, consideraciones mayores estaban en juego, y aunque le resultase muy difícil hacerlo terminó por comprenderlo y aceptarlo. Ellas no estaban allí para eso. Se juró sin embargo que apoyaría a los hijos de Kalie cuando estos lo precisasen. Con Mazoui no tuvo apenas ocasión. Con Katherine sí, desde niña la quiso como ahijada suya y la ayudó en su carrera en otras muchas cosas y se alegró de poder hacerlo. Lo mismo que en alguna oportunidad que tuvo para visitar a la hija de su amiga Mimet, esa cría morena y algo alocada como su madre, de nombre Mimí. No obstante aquí contó con el apoyo de Hotaru, que era su madrina y se ocupó más de ayudar a esa chica. Y aunque separadas por familias distintas y lugares diferentes esas dos muchachas, hijas de sus antiguas enemigas, habían pasado sus particulares ordalías y todavía tendrían muchas pruebas que afrontar. Si es que todos tenían éxito en esta misión, claro…

-Ahijados, Kalie…Ahora vamos a luchar codo con codo, como en los viejos tiempos. Y esta vez no voy a retroceder ni a quedarme a un lado. - Se dijo con determinación. -

 

Allí también estaba la propia Katherine que sonrió al verla. También rememoró a su vez. Esa guerrera la había ayudado desde que era una niña en formas que iban mucho más allá de una batalla normal. En cuanto Sailor Venus les pidió que ambas la acompañasen no lo dudaron. No obstante, Kalie enseguida se inquietó por su marido y así lo comentó.

-Mathew está aún en el hospital. Deberíamos ir a buscarle.  
-No es necesario – le dijo Sailor Venus para sentenciar. – Si no podemos vencer dará igual dónde esté, y si lo hacemos igualmente estaría a salvo.

 

Su amiga asintió y tanto la madre como la hija la siguieron sin más palabras…Cuando de pronto aparecieron las hermanas de Kalie, sus maridos y sus hijas, acompañadas de Sailor Marte y Sailor Mercurio. Entonces Minako les dijo a todos.

-Solo nos falta Makoto y la familia de Nephrite y Amanda. Luego a Tokio…

 

Y así lo hicieron, contactando con Sailor Júpiter. Ésta les indicó que todo estaba preparado. La guerrera también se acordaba bien de esos años. Apartada de sus antiguos enemigos y posteriormente amigos en menor cuantía que sus otras compañeras. Dado que Petz y Zafiro vivían en Japón. Ella se ocupó de amadrinar a sus dos hijos. Por desgracia nada pudo hacer para proteger a Granate. A él le aguardaba un trágico destino. Makoto sufrió mucho por eso, una terrible depresión se adueñó de ella cuando Usagi le desveló aquel terrible sino de ese estupendo chico. Por fortuna él mismo se le apareció para consolarla. Pero todavía más que por ella misma lo pasó muy mal al ver a Petz y a Zafiro destrozados por la pérdida de su hijo menor. Sus amigos eran buenas personas, habían sufrido y batallado mucho. ¡No se merecían eso!, desgraciadamente no estaba en su mano impedirlo. Al menos pudo ver a Petz para consolarla, de siempre se llevó bien con ella. Era una mujer que, una vez renegó de su pasado sirviendo a la oscuridad, había demostrado ser una leal amiga, de fuerte carácter y, al mismo tiempo, cariñosa y dulce si se daba el caso. Realmente muy parecida a la propia Makoto. Las dos tenían ese papel de figuras protectoras con un interior mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaban. Muchas veces quedaron para cocinar o incluso charlar de jardinería o de decoración. También para ir con los críos de Petz al parque o a merendar. Coraíon siempre tan dócil y obediente, pero Granate…Rememoraba las travesuras de aquel crío, que era un remolino, pero encantador. Makoto recordó sus propias lágrimas al enterarse de su muerte y lloró todavía más cuando, con pesar, Usagi, (ya Serenity) le informó de que no podrían asistir al funeral. Al menos no de forma muy evidente. “El protagonismo deben tenerlo ellos”, le dijo por toda razón. Aunque por suerte sí pudo hacer algo por Coraíon. Fue a sugerencia de ella misma que el mayor de la familia Lassart viajó a Londres para estudiar. La sailor siempre le tuvo un afecto especial a Nephrite, no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, pero ella no podía complicarse en un romance. Bueno, quizás hubiera podido hacerlo. De hecho su compañera Setsuna se casó con el rey de los Saiyans. Pero esa era otra historia. Y tras occidentalizar su apellido, el ahora señor Saint Join tuvo que renunciar a Naru y entonces se marchó lejos de su alcance, a Inglaterra. Al poco conoció a Amanda, una mujer más que notable en todos los aspectos y ambos se enamoraron. Sus dos hijos también eran estupendos. Makoto no podía ocuparse de ellos aunque quisiera, pero sí que hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para unirles con Coraíon a fin de que se protegieran y ayudasen mutuamente. Esos muchachos intimaron. En algunos casos, más de lo que hubiese sido deseable. En fin, esas cosas no podían preverse por parte de nadie. ¿O quizás ella y sus compañeras sí que habrían sido capaces de hacerlo? De todos modos, no podían intervenir más que para ciertas cosas y al final todo sucedió como había debido ocurrir.

-Esto ha sido muy complicado. Solo deseo que todos los sacrificios que tantas personas buenas han tenido que realizar hayan merecido la pena.- Suspiraba la guerrera.- 

 

En eso meditaba cuando sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos y retornó al momento en el que estaba. Un grupo de personas se materializó de pronto. Apareciendo todos en la tienda de los Saint Join en Londres, que súbitamente, y pese a su espacioso local, pasó a estar llena. Nephrite fue el primero que entró y les dijo.

-Queridos amigos, me alegra veros, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.  
-Solo me apena que algunos no puedan estar- se lamentó Tom. –  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber Roy declarando. – Por lo que nos habéis contado no parece que seamos capaces de intentar nada ni usando todos nuestros poderes combinados.  
-No te preocupes de eso. Os lo explicaremos una vez en Tokio. - Afirmó Ami que se reunió con sus compañeras guerreras indicándoles. – Ahora nosotras usaremos el teleport.   
-Sí, Roy por favor, lleva tú al resto – le pidió Rei. –

Y así lo hicieron, de pronto todo el grupo se desvaneció del interior de la tienda, rumbo a su destino…

 

Las sailor Asteroides, junto con Chibiusa y Neherenia aparecieron en un parque de la Tierra. Allí, próximas a ellas, se encontraban Serenity y Endimión, ambos con sus ropas de gala del Milenario de Plata y el futuro reino de Cristal Tokio del siglo treinta. La soberana recordaba los momentos previos a aquello. Estaba en Tokio, en su casa con Mamoru. Entonces sintió algo…

-Es la hora.- Le comentó a su esposo.- Tenemos que ir ya…  
-Muy bien.- Convino él, convocaré a todos.-  
-Hazlo, por favor. Yo mientras tengo que despedirme de mis padres…

Su marido asintió. Invocando sus ropajes de Endimión desapareció de allí. Por su parte, Usagi también se concentró pidiendo en voz alta a nadie en particular.

-Llévame con mi familia terrenal, por favor…

Y la joven apareció, vestida de calle, junto a la puerta de su casa. En esta ocasión no vacilaría en confesar la verdad. Llamó con decisión y aguardó unos instantes en los que su estómago tenía un nudo de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Al poco su madre abrió

-Usagi-chan.- Saludó llena de cariño, como era su costumbre.-  
-Mamá.- Sonrió plenamente ella.-  
-Pasa, no te quedes ahí- Le pidió su interlocutora.-  
-Hola cariño.- Saludó Kenji que trataba de conectar la televisión sin lograrlo.- Que raro.- Dijo atónito – No sintonizo ningún canal…  
-No hay nada que recibir.- Musitó Usagi mirando a sus padres fijamente.-

Aunque antes de que ninguno pudiera ni tan siquiera preguntarle al hilo de esas palabras ella sentenció.

-He venido a deciros adiós.   
-¿Te vas de viaje a alguna parte?- Quiso saber Ikuko.-

Aunque la muchacha sonrió, mirando a su madre con gran afecto y visiblemente emocionada para confesar.

-Es un viaje del que puede que no haya retorno. Papá, mamá… siempre os querré y os tendré en mi corazón.  
-Hija. ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió Kenji que comenzaba a preocuparse, lo mismo que su esposa.-  
-Usagi Tsukino deja de existir hoy…  
-Ya eres Usagi Chiba, estando casada es lo normal.- Afirmó su atónita madre.-  
-No me refiero a eso…-Negó la joven declarando ya sin tapujos.- Desde ahora debo ser solamente Serenity. La reina de la Tierra y de la Luna. Mamá, papá, gracias por criarme y por darme todo vuestro amor en esta vida. Jamás lo olvidaré…dadle a Shingo un beso por mí…

 

Entonces ante las caras de sus asombrados padres la muchacha se envolvió en una hermosa y diáfana luz inmaculada de la que resurgió envuelta en un largo y sedoso vestido blanco y vaporoso. Sus cabellos eran rubios casi dorados y sus ojos profundamente azules. Kenji e Ikuko estaba con la boca abierta, incapaces de pronunciar palabra, fue su hija la que sonrió ampliamente y derramó algunas lágrimas…para musitar antes de desaparecer…

-¡Adiós!

 

Y ahora estaba allí, lista para la batalla, al igual que Zafiro y Petz, a los que Haruka y Michiru, presentes allí también, habían ido a buscar. Hotaru trajo a su padre y a Kaori. Y también a Daniel y a Mimet, que, junto a su hija Mimí y su novio Ken, estaban allí congregados con el resto. Y al poco tiempo otro grupo muy numeroso con las cuatro sailors del Sistema Solar Interior. El grupo de Roy, Tom, Bertie, Cooan, más Nephrite y Amanda, junto con algunos de los hijos de estos, aparecieron allí también. Una vez reunidos y con un expectante silencio que les envolvió a todos, fue la propia Serenity quién les explicó.

-Queridos amigos. Ha llegado el momento en el que debemos mostrarnos al mundo tal cual somos. Para esto hemos trabajado y penado tanto durante estos años. Si todo va bien, conjuraremos un gran peligro, puede que el mayor al que nos hayamos enfrentado nunca. Pero, aunque haré un intento de sanación universal, el éxito no dependerá solamente de mí.  
-Si- añadió el rey Endimión remachando. – Parte de esta batalla se está librando ya en Bios. –  
-Diamante y Esmeralda han ido para allá. Hace dos días mi hermano me llamó para decírmelo. – Les comentó Zafiro. –  
-Puedo intentar transportarme e ir a buscarles. – Propuso Roy añadiendo con inquietud.- Podrían estar en grave peligro.  
-No te preocupes – le tranquilizó Serenity. – No será necesario. Además, tu hermano el rey de los saiyans y parte de los suyos deben de estar viniendo hacia aquí. Pronto llegarán.  
-¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer? – Quiso saber Petz que, como el resto, miraba ahora hacia el cielo con asombro y temor. –

 

El objeto del miedo de todos era cada vez más evidente, una enorme mancha negra a pleno día que parecía irse tragando las estrellas. Fue Kerria la que, visiblemente impactada, declaró queriendo saber.

-¿Eso es un agujero negro? ¿De esos de los que mi hermano me hablaba?  
-No, de haberlo sido ya estaríamos muertos – la tranquilizó Ami que explicó - no es un agujero negro en el sentido astronómico, pero quizás sea algo peor. Es una manifestación de unos seres realmente terribles.  
-Ahora debo concentrar todas mis energías al máximo nivel para lanzar una Aureola de Luna Curativa. – Terció Serenity que les pidió a sus guerreras – tenéis que concentraros y enviarme todas vuestras fuerzas. Vosotras Nehie y Chibiusa, emplead también vuestro poder regenerador al unísono con el mío.  
\- Y nosotros.- Terció Roy.- Usaremos una técnica que el maestro Son Goku nos enseñó hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando la tengamos lista la combinaremos con la tuya para dotarte de mucho más poder.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió la aludida, para indicar a las otras dos.- Chicas, en posición, concentrar también vuestros poderes…

 

Todas obedecieron sin dudar sumando sus fuerzas a las de la soberana con sus respectivas invocaciones de la transmisión curativa lunar. Entonces aparecieron Lornd y los suyos, junto a Setsuna, Seren, (transformada en Sailor Plutón y en súper guerrera), Calix, Seira y otros saiyans más convertidos también en guerreros dorados. Todos ellos también atendieron la petición de la Soberana así como el resto del grupo que reaccionó como si de una sola persona se tratara. Las que podían hacerlo todavía invocaron sus transformaciones y los otros concentraron sus fuerzas. Cada uno brilló con un aura y la Reina del Milenario de Plata, junto a su hija y la Reina de la Luna Nueva, se elevaron flotando en el aire. Serenity tomando su cetro exclamó, siendo secundada por las otras dos miembros de la realeza lunar que concentraron todos sus recursos…

-¡Moon Healing Scalatiooon!...¡Poder total!…

 

Por su parte Roy y Lornd que enseguida se unió a su hermano cuando éste le contó cuál era su plan, elevaron los brazos al cielo y gritaron a su vez al unísono…

-¡Bola Genkidama...fuerza universal!

 

Y para asombro de todos miles de destellos de luz emergieron de la Tierra, las plantas, los animales y las personas allí reunidas y eso se reprodujo por todo el planeta, yéndose a condensar en una bola tan enorme de energía azulada que debían sostenerla entre ambos saiyans. El resto de los presentes les transmitieron sus energías y aquella gigantesca bola creció tanto que casi tapó el campo visual. Fue en ese instante cuando la potencia de la sanación lunar de la reina Serenity, la reina Neherenia y la princesa Usagi se combinó con ella. Entonces, con una forma de inmensa esfera entre azul y plateada surcó el cielo al encuentro de aquel terrible hoyo negro que se aproximaba…justo al mismo tiempo llegaron Alan y Naya que se unieron a ellos y posteriormente apareció otro hijo de Cooan y Tom con su equipo. Era Lance, quien se unió a los esfuerzos de las soberanas lunares y abrió su libro apuntando en dirección a aquella cosa oscura…

-Os lo ordenamos, fuerzas del olvido y de la nada. ¡Desvaneceos de aquí! - Gritó el chico.- 

 

En Bios la situación era cada vez más desesperada, los dioses se esforzaban al límite de su poder pero era inútil, las sombras avanzaban y poco a poco consumían la barrera que comenzaba a resonar con un chirrido gorgoteante que se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Georcael contraatacó con furia, bombardeándolas con estrellas de energía pero ya ni siquiera con el poder del dios superior se lograba nada.

-¡Vamos! - le gritó el líder de los dioses a Amatista para hacerse oír entre la barrera. - Despierta al Mensajero. No hace falta que lo alumbres de modo físico aún, pero puedes llamarle...  
-¿Pero cómo?... ¿cómo podré hacerlo?,- replicó ella a su vez chillando desesperadamente. -  
\- Con lo más profundo de tu corazón, ilumínalo con la luz de tu amor, ¡el círculo de la luz! - Le respondió el Dios. - Sólo entonces te será posible...

 

Amatista se concentró en su hijo, le suplicó que ayudase a todos los que estaban allí sufriendo por él. Sobre todo le suplicaba que aquellos momentos tan duros que habían vivido, aventuras, emociones, pérdidas y alegrías, no hubiesen sido en vano. Georcael por su parte ordenó a los dioses que liberasen todo su poder contra la masa negra de los seres del olvido. Sus subordinados obedecieron y un poder tremendo expulsó a la capa de negrura. Pero fue por poco tiempo. Ésta se disgregó y formó muchísimos agujeros negros en la habitación que de inmediato comenzaron a unirse nuevamente. Agotadas sus energías, los dioses cayeron a los pies de Mazoui, Leval y Amatista. Mazoui vio entonces a su amiga y la llamó...

\- Sandy. ¡Ven aquí y únete a nosotros!, debemos proteger a Amatista. Aprovecha ahora que esos seres se están reagrupando.

 

Armándose de valor, la interpelada corrió hacia ellos, ¡era en ese instante o nunca! Usando sus facultades demoniacas al límite logró esquivar los cada vez más abundantes círculos y rodeó también a su amiga. Para horror y asombro de todos, aquellos agujeros comenzaron a tomar apariencia humanoide y se acercaron hacia ellos, ante la impotencia de los dioses.

\- Salid de aquí,- les instó Georcael. - Trataré de frenarles....  
\- No podremos huir por mucho que corramos - repuso Mazoui. - Pero quizá ganemos algo de tiempo. Leval, ocúpate de Amatista y transpórtate con ella lo más lejos que puedas...  
\- Ya lo intenté antes.- Contestó él oponiendo con frustración. - Pero esas cosas bloquean mis sentidos y me han quitado las fuerzas. ¡Ahora no soy más que un inútil! - añadió con un tono de impotencia y rabia. -  
\- No te preocupes. ¡Entonces lo haré yo! –Exclamó su primo.-

 

Y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Amatista tratando de teletransportarse. Quería captar la energía de Satory en la nave, pero sólo sentía una desagradable sensación de vacío. Cuanto más lo intentaba más terrible era aquel sentimiento y llegaba a hacerse insoportable, no tuvo más remedio que renunciar…

-¡Maldita sea! Yo tampoco puedo conseguirlo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- Escupió rechinando los dientes, lleno de temor y desesperación. -

 

Durante esos preciosos segundos que perdieron las figuras estaban ya completamente formadas y avanzaron hacia su posición. Los mismos dioses no podían moverse si no era con un gran esfuerzo. Hasta ellos parecían haber perdido sus casi inconmensurables fuerzas. El propio Georcael no era capaz de detener a esos seres, sus estrellas eran anuladas. Todos se sentían incapaces para tratar de salvar a Amatista y al bebé.

-¡Malditos sean estos seres del Olvido!,- escupió Buruk que, por primera vez, al igual que sus compañeros, conoció lo que era la amargura de la desesperación y la impotencia. -...  
\- Es el fin de la esperanza, hemos fracasado,- se lamentaba Dialen resignado a su suerte. -  
-¿Es que los dioses superiores no van a ayudarnos?- preguntó Soa aterrada, dirigiéndose a su superior en tono de súplica. - ¡Mi señor Georcael!...  
\- No pueden hacerlo,- negó éste. - Me han dicho que en este momento sólo nosotros podemos intervenir…  
-¿Pero, por qué? - Inquirió Redan visiblemente furioso al agregar. - ¿Es que no ven que no somos lo bastante poderosos para detener el avance de la Nada existencial?...

 

Georcael no respondió. ¿Qué podría decir?, él mismo tampoco lo entendía. ¿A qué jugaban las altas esferas del conocimiento celestial? Sus decisiones eran tan incomprensibles… Pero ahora estaba en juego el destino de todo el Cosmos y no podía comprender el porqué de su proceder. Y en tanto se hacía esas preguntas, las figuras alargaron unos brazos retorcidos de negrura trasparente hacia su anhelado objetivo. Leval, Mazoui y Sandy se vieron apartados de la muchacha a la que trataban de defender por una fuerza muy superior a las suyas. Ninguno pudo hacer nada ni tan siquiera por moverse. Amatista retrocedió con espanto pero estaba rodeada, de la misma pared a su espalda se materializaban más figuras. En pocos segundos se apoderarían de ella y todo habría terminado. Una vez más comenzó a sentir un intenso frío, ese tan terrible que ya había experimentado antes, lo notaba aun mucho más cerca y trascendía lo físico e incluso lo espiritual. A la desesperada, Zoen se acercó a ella con gran esfuerzo y le pidió una vez más.

-¡Llámale en tu ayuda, eres la única esperanza para el Cosmos entero!...  
-¡No! - Lloraba ella con resignación sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¡No puedo hacerlo!, lo he intentado pero no funciona, perdonádme. ¡Lo siento por todos vosotros, lo siento por la humanidad, por el Universo entero, pero no puedo hacer más! – Abatida, miró hacia el suelo preparándose para lo peor ante el desánimo de todos, puesto que ninguno de los presentes sabía ya que hacer o decir. -

 

Las siluetas alargaron sus enormes brazos aún más. Estaban a punto de atraparla. Zoen hizo un último esfuerzo de resistencia lanzando una estrella, pero esos seres la extinguieron en un instante. Entonces la diosa miró a Amatista con un sentimiento de gran pesar que nunca había sentido o al menos, no se acordaba de haberlo tenido en eones. La conciencia de que todo estaba perdido y de que ella misma y sus poderosos compañeros eran impotentes e iban a desaparecer. En esos breves segundos las miradas de ambas convergieron, Amatista leyó la desolación en los ojos de la diosa y del resto de sus amigos y su esposo, a los que observó con infinita tristeza, y en ese momento algo en ella despertó…

-¡Oh! ¡Pax deorum! - Fue lo que la joven exclamó.-

 

Súbitamente Zoen sintió algo que la estremeció. Cuándo las figuras iban a atrapar por fin a Amatista, se desató una fuerza enorme, ¡increíble! La atónita diosa miró con la boca abierta de nuevo a la portadora y ésta estaba resplandeciente, una gran luz blanca la envolvía. Sus cabellos se tornaron de un color blanco destelleante, elevó sus manos y su cabeza mirando al frente. Su expresión estaba ausente del mundo que la rodeaba, parecía poseía por algún ser superior a todo lo que los propios dioses y Georcael conocían. Mazoui y Sandy también se sobrecogieron ante esa energía espiritual, el resto de los dioses se levantaron y contemplaban asombrados lo que estaba ocurriendo. Amatista, o lo que fuera que ella era ahora, apartaba a las siluetas sólo con la mirada de sus ojos que brillaban en un tono dorado intenso. La chica, entonando una especie de oración con un tono de voz profundo, suave, poderoso y cálido al tiempo, como jamás nadie de los presentes había escuchado, se enfrentaba sin inmutarse a esas criaturas. Armada solo con su propia presencia y esa letanía mística. 

-Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo

Athairar ne amhdialinn  
Athairar ne amhdialinn

Omnen crede diem  
Tibi diluxisse supremum  
Omnen crede diem  
Tibi diluxisse supremum

(Pax deorum ENYA, crédito al autor)

 

Y aquello parecía ser letal para esas siluetas que comenzaron a desvanecerse, poco a poco desaparecieron por completo. El propio Georcael bajó de su sillón entonces y se arrodilló ante esa muchacha mientras decía, musitando con admiración.

-¡Esta es la mano visible del Creador! ¡Alabado sea!

 

Todos los dioses se arrodillaron a su vez, postrándose hasta tocar el suelo con sus cabezas. Mazoui y Sandy también se pusieron de rodillas. Su primo le dijo a un asombrado Leval que hiciera lo mismo. Amatista sonreía de una forma plena y feliz. Sus ahora larguísimos cabellos blancos ondeaban como si una brisa los agitase y sus vestidos se habían convertido también en finas gasas de luz inmaculada. Sus ojos destellaban con un fulgor dorado muy intenso y cantaba aún más fuerte emitiendo su poderosísima aura mucho más allá de donde estaban.

-¡Oh Dios mío!,- exclamó Mazoui con la voz quebrada, derramando lágrimas de puro éxtasis en presencia de aquello. - ¡Amatista se ha convertido en un ser Superior!...

Padre en el cielo, dios nos bendiga  
Padre en el cielo, dios me bendice

Cree que cada día  
Que termina es el último  
Cree que cada día  
Que termina es tu ultimo

Tradujo el desbordado muchacho, ante la admiración del resto…

-¡Es algo maravilloso, jamás sentí nada tan.... enorme! - pudo añadir Sandy que estaba tan emocionada por la pureza y el poder que inundaba su alma que, llorando a su vez, apenas podía encontrar palabras para describirlo. – Es sublime…  
-¡Es el poder de la Luz! ¡El poder del Mensajero del Creador!- Comentó un asimismo anonadado Redan. -  
\- El círculo de la Luz se ha completado. – Musitó el impresionado Dialen. –  
\- Somos tus humildes siervos, Mensajero. – Aseveró la impactada Soa. -  
\- Alabados sean el Mensajero y el Creador y su gloria. – Declaró Zoen que seguía sin salir de su asombro. -   
\- Tan inmensa es, que no somos nada en comparación. - Susurró humildemente Buruk. -

 

Leval sólo podía mirarla y musitar el nombre de su esposa realmente anonadado. Jamás creyó que podría sentir nada igual. Ahora recordaba aquel sueño que tuvo, cuando estuvo a las puertas de la muerte, y ella era idéntica a como la vio entonces. Los dioses entre tanto seguían arrodillados respetuosamente y Georcael anunció asimismo con una rodilla en tierra cuando finalmente la muchacha terminó esa canción y guardó silencio...

\- El Creador ha hecho manifestarse a su Mensajero para salvar la armonía del Cosmos,- declaró impresionado. - Ahora los Seres del Olvido conocen su gran poder, ¡ya no podrán tocarle! ¡Hemos triunfado, lo hemos conseguido, gracias sean dadas al todopoderoso Creador!  
-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - Musitó Mazoui con tono reverencial. -

 

Georcael no respondió, aquella joven había dejado de emitir esa inconmensurable fuerza y volvió a su estado normal, cayó muy suavemente al suelo, como si de una hoja mecida por el viento se tratase. Sin perder ni un segundo, Leval fue corriendo hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Amatista, ¿estás bien? - Inquirió su marido muy preocupado y aun maravillado al tiempo por lo que acababa de presenciar. -  
\- Cariño.- Le miró ella susurrando con una voz dominada por un agotamiento dulce y pesado que la empujaba casi al sopor. - Estoy bien pero me siento muy cansada...  
\- Lo comprendo,- le sonrió Leval muy emocionado añadiendo admirado entre lágrimas. - ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido maravilloso!  
-¿El qué?,- le preguntó Amatista mirándole intrigada. - ¿Qué he hecho?...  
-¿No lo recuerdas? - Inquirió su esposo, sorprendido a su vez. -  
\- Sólo me acuerdo de esas siluetas acercándose y la cara de desesperación de todos, mi angustia y después una gran fuerza que me invadió con una enorme paz y sensación de felicidad sin límites. Luego estaba en tus brazos...no recuerdo más - le explicó la atónita y extenuada chica. -  
-No te preocupes por nada, tú solo descansa, mi amor.- Repuso el todavía emocionado Leval.-

El joven le dedicó una gran sonrisa y la besó con suavidad en los labios, dejándola en el sofá con cuidado. Mientras, los dioses y Georcael, ya en pie, se acercaron a ella con un rictus de admiración reverencial reflejado en los rostros de todos…

 

Paralelamente a aquellos acontecimientos en Bios, en la Tierra la energía de la reina Serenity, Neherenia y Chibiusa combinada con aquella enorme bola y el poder con el resto chocó contra aquel enorme agujero. En ese instante una cegadora luz blanca envolvió el planeta entero. Todos escucharon una especie de canto que parecía celestial. Asombrados reconocieron la voz de Amatista. Serenity sonrió emocionada, lágrimas le caían de las mejillas y asintió. Solo sentenció con suavidad a modo de réplica.

-Consumatum est. Opus nostris. Pax Deorum. Pax universalis pro omnibus. Sacramentum meo Deo…

 

Entre tanto Lance pudo ver como aquel extraño ser oscuro se aparecía a su lado, sin que nadie más pareciese advertirlo, para decirle con aprobación.

-Parece ser que más páginas serán escritas después de todo. Ahora debo llevarme el libro. Gracias por cuidarlo tan bien.

 

Y sin que el chico pudiera ni reaccionar ese grueso tomo desapareció de sus manos, así como aquel extraño ente…

 

De camino a Bios, la nave en la que viajaban Diamante y Esmeralda se vio envuelta en una poderosa luz blanca. Ambos miraban asombrados por una de las ventanillas. Y ella lloró dejando caer surcos de lágrimas por las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que algo va mal?,- se interesó él con el semblante inquieto -...

 

De hecho, unos minutos antes, en la nave había sonado la alarma ante la presencia de lo que parecían agujeros negros. Por fortuna no sucedió nada hasta que de pronto esa especie de flash inmaculado inundó todo. Los dos sintieron en ese instante la llamada de Serenity, de Roy y de Lornd y ambos emitieron sus auras. Después, escucharon esa cálida voz femenina. El príncipe de Némesis miraba su esposa concernido por su estado hasta que ella le tranquilizó acariciándole el rostro.

\- No, todo va bien...Diamante, muy bien - pudo decir su mujer pese a la emoción que la embargaba. ¿Es que no reconoces esa voz?  
-¡Amatista! - Pudo musitar él tan asombrado y afectado ahora como su mujer.-  
\- Si mi amor. ¡A nuestra hija le ha ocurrido algo maravilloso, lo sé! – Sentenció Esmeralda.- Las cosas ya nunca serán igual a como han sido...hace mucho tiempo me revelaron que así sucedería y ahora lo recuerdo todo… 

 

Su atónito marido la miró sorprendido sin saber que decir, solamente pasó un cariñoso brazo tras los hombros de su esposa deseando llegar cuanto antes para poder abrazarse a su hija…

 

Y en el planeta hacia el que los padres de Amatista se dirigían, Georcael fue el primero que sonrió a los presentes y dijo dirigiéndose a la futura madre.

\- Ahora que la amenaza contra ti ha pasado nosotros debemos irnos. Alumbra en paz a tu hijo y cuídale, volveremos cuando tenga edad de ser enseñado. Deberemos instruirle entonces para su trascendental misión. Esos seres han huido ante él, pero un día retornarán. Y una nueva batalla aún más épica y trascendental deberá ser librada. Hasta entonces vivid vuestras vidas. Tu hijo podrá nacer y crecer como un humano normal aunque ya habéis visto una pequeña muestra de todo el poder del que le ha dotado el Creador, pero deberá aprender a utilizarlo cuando ingrese al plano físico...por ello, a su debido tiempo, regresaremos.  
\- Gracias por todo,- les sonrió Amatista que agregó con cariño casi maternal. - Vosotros no sois malos como nos hicisteis creer en un principio.  
\- Vuestro concepto del bien y el mal es sólo relativo.- Sonrió también Dialen – que sentenció a modo de promesa -, ya lo descubriréis.  
\- Y debíamos probaros un poco para ver que padres iba a tener el enviado del Creador. Ahora lo sabemos. Sed felices y manteneos siempre unidos. Y a Él en vuestros corazones y vuestras almas. – Les aconsejó Soa con tono de afecto y una desenfadada sonrisa. -  
-Cuidad mucho al Mensajero hasta que regresemos.- Les pidió Buruk con una inusitada amabilidad en él. -  
\- Vivid vuestras vidas sin preocupación, pero no os olvidéis del futuro. Todavía tendréis un papel muy importante que jugar- añadió Redan sonando a consejo con un ligero tinte de advertencia. -  
\- Como ha dicho nuestro señor Georcael, cuando esté preparado para ser enseñado nosotros volveremos y os relevaremos de vuestra misión en ese terreno, pero no en los demás - les prometió Zoen guiñando un ojo con afable jovialidad. -

Leval les miró a todos con reconocimiento ahora y replicó con tono dichoso y entusiasta.

\- ¡Gracias!, yo también os agradezco vuestra protección. ¡Sin vosotros habríamos caído en poder de esos horribles seres!  
\- No nos lo agradezcas,- repuso modestamente Georcael admitiendo. – No lo hicimos sólo por ti, sino por el Universo entero, ya que protegiendo a tu mujer y a tu hijo nos hemos protegido todos.

 

El muchacho asintió, comprendiendo aquello muy bien, y el dios entonces le sonrió de forma amistosa para añadir.

\- Ahora, antes de irnos nos gustaría ofreceros algo. Os haremos un regalo como es costumbre en vosotros para festejar un nacimiento y dado que este niño es tan especial deberá ser un obsequio realmente importante. Decidnos... ¿qué os gustaría? 

 

Todos se miraban desconcertados, el ofrecimiento del dios les había tomado por sorpresa, ninguno sabía que pedir. Pero fue la joven y futura mamá la que entonces miró a Sandy que estaba pensativa y le sonrió, ésta dándose cuenta de que su amiga ya había pensado en algo, asintió devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Si puedo hablar,- intervino Amatista y todos aguardaron sus palabras. Finalmente ella confesó. - La verdad es que echo mucho a faltar la bella luz de la Luna.  
\- A mí me ocurre igual - convino Sandy entusiasmada con esa idea. - ¡Sería tan bonito el poder tener una Luna! Este mundo no tiene satélites. Y yo estaría encantada de tener una auténtica Luna de Miel sobre el cielo de este planeta cuando me case.  
\- Además, no quiero que la noche sea toda oscuridad, me recuerda demasiado a esos seres.- Añadió Amatista. – Y sería bonito tener el recuerdo de unas viejas amigas y compañeras de batallas de nuestros padres cada vez que mirásemos al cielo nocturno.  
\- Si no es más que eso. Mirad por la ventana.- Sonrió afablemente Georcael señalándoles hacia allí con su mano derecha abierta. -

 

Mazoui, Leval, Amatista y Sandy, lo mismo que el resto de los habitantes de Bios, y Satory junto con todos los que estaban en la nave, observaban anonadados aquel prodigio. Al igual que la que tenían en la Tierra y salida de ninguna parte, una gran Luna llena brillaba inmaculada dando luz a la hasta entonces oscuridad casi absoluta de las noches del nuevo mundo. Sandy no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que ese cuerpo celeste hubiese aparecido allí, de repente, sin alterar la gravitación de Bios. Pero lo dejó correr, evidentemente esas criaturas eran dioses por algo. 

-Es preciosa.- Pudo decir Leval, tan atónito como el resto.-   
-Si mi amor.- Convino su esposa recordándole aquella canción que él le cantase hacía ya tantos años, cuando ambos eran apenas un par de adolescentes.- A la Luna y de vuelta… ¿Te acuerdas?.

 

El chico asintió sonriente pasándole un afectuoso brazo por los hombros. Por su parte, satisfecho por su obra, Georcael sonrió a los humanos y el resto de los dioses también lo hicieron. Aquella fue su despedida. Fieles a su costumbre desaparecieron sin más palabras. Leval abrazó entonces a su mujer y declaró con solemne alborozo.

-¡Esto es un nuevo comienzo! Debemos ser dignos de la gran responsabilidad que desde ahora pesa sobre nosotros.  
\- Y lo seremos cariño.- Aseguró optimistamente Amatista - estoy bien segura de ello. No te preocupes, no nos pesará, será algo maravilloso.- Su esposo asintió. Sandy y Mazoui también se mostraron de acuerdo con eso y sonrieron. –

 

De inmediato Mazoui se transportó con ella, la dejó con Coraíon que la escuchó asombrado cuando ella le refirió lo sucedido. Lo mismo que hizo Satory cuando su prometido hizo lo propio. Ella por su parte le contó que también en la nave pudo oírse la maravillosa canción de Amatista y percibir el calor y el amor que transmitía. La promesa de salvación y de una nueva oportunidad para vivir y seguir adelante…

 

En otra nave, la SSP-2, de camino a Nature, había sucedido algo similar. Penélope estaba en el puente de mando junto a Keiko, Giaal, Susan y Tracer. El comandante del asteroide, el contralmirante Hazzar, les había ordenado presentarse allí tan pronto se avistaron multitud de agujeros negros que se acercaban hacia su posición. No obstante esos hoyos eran más oscuros que la misma negrura del universo, siendo así vistos, pero no detectados por el radar. De hecho, para los medidores de la nave ni siquiera parecían existir.

-No lo comprendo. – Afirmó Penélope mirando a una de sus ayudantes que también estaba allí con la boca abierta. – No tienen gravedad, ni emiten radiación. Es como si no estuvieran, pero están.  
-¿Sabes qué puedan ser?- Le preguntó la asimismo asombrada Susan a Giaal. –  
-¡Jamás en mis viajes por el universo vi nada igual! - Admitió el extraterrestre tan anonadado como el resto. –  
-¿Qué hacemos señor? ¿Salimos en misión de scramble?- Quiso saber Tracer dirigiéndose a Hazzar. –

 

Pero el veterano militar negó con la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, replicó.

-Haremos fuego con los cañones de plasma a ver si se puede dañar a lo que quieran que sean esas cosas.

 

Se cumplió la orden pero para asombro de todos parecía que ni siquiera se hubiese disparado ni una salva. Aquello era muy extraño. Fue Giaal quién le dijo al contralmirante.

-Señor, le ruego que no envíe ningún caza. Tengo el presentimiento de que sufrirían la misma suerte que los disparos de energía.  
-Si - convino el interpelado que ordenó. – Escudos al máximo de poder.  
-Algo me dice que no nos servirán. Señor. – Musitó Susan que dando la mano al alien miraba por el gran ventanal del puente de mando, divisando aquel espacio repleto de mayor negrura a cada segundo. -  
-Oh cielos. ¿Qué puede ser esto? Me recuerda demasiado a esas viejas historias que mi madre me contó sobre el Mesías del Silencio…- Susurró Keiko.-

 

Y lo mismo que ella, sus compañeros y toda la tripulación que podía ver aquello era incapaz de reaccionar. Era como si los alrededores del universo no estuvieran allí. Incluso quizás nunca hubiesen estado.

-¡Maldita sea! - Pudo protestar Penélope, más enfadada y consternada que asustada. – Estábamos tan cerca de Nature. Y tras todo por lo que hemos pasado, que las cosas deban terminar así.  
-Si tenemos que terminar, al menos lo haremos juntos. – La animó Tracer ofreciéndole la mano, que ella aceptó con una leve sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. –  
-Quizás no todo esté perdido. – Pudo decir el admirado Giaal que sintió entonces una especie de marea de energía y de luz pura acercarse hasta ellos. – Sentid esto…

 

Y de inmediato un resplandor de un tono inmaculado y cegador lo inundó todo. Los tripulantes sintieron una fuerza pura y llena de bondad que les llenaba. Y esa canción con aquella voz pura y llena de amor. 

-¡Es maravilloso!- Apenas si pudo balbucear Penélope.-  
-¡Oh, jamás escuché nada igual!- Convino Susan emocionada como el resto.-  
-¡Mesías! Es como en esa historia… - Exclamó Keiko con visible emoción.-  
-Es ella. - Reconoció Giaal sentenciando.- Y esta vez no canta para salvar un simple planeta. ¡Ahora es por el Cosmos entero!

 

Y el alien se emocionó tanto que las lágrimas le brotaron de forma incontrolable. Era tan difícil que eso le sucediese que él mismo se admiró de aquello. A los demás les ocurría lo mismo. Incluso Ginger, en su apartamento, abrazando al pequeño Dean, sintió la fuerza de esa canción.

-Querida amiga. Gracias por todo… Ahora comprendo…que esto tenía que ser así. -Musitó besando en la frente al pequeño.-  
-Señora guapa.- Repuso el crío con gesto sonriente señalando hacia el techo.-

 

Jane, que estaba a punto de salir con su escuadrilla, se detuvo ante la orden del contralmirante y después escuchó, igual que el resto aquella canción, entre admirada y llena de incredulidad.

-Es algo sencillamente maravilloso.- Susurró sin ser capaz de asimilar esa poderosísima sensación de alegría y renovación que tenía.- ¡Maravilloso de verdad!…

 

Y finalmente, cuando aquello se extinguió, tanto la luz como la canción, esos hoyos negros sencillamente habían desaparecido. Ahora, en la pantalla del puente, se avistaba un hermoso mundo que parecía una perla azulada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Penélope llevándose las manos a la boca, para decir anonadada. – ¡Es Nature!  
-Capitán, ordene comprobación de nuestra posición. Envíe unas sondas orbitales. – Le indicó Hazzar a su segundo al mando tras reponerse de aquel asombro que le había envuelto como al resto, para dirigirse a Tracer e indicarle a su vez. – Mayor, usted prepare un reconocimiento con cazas. –  
-Sí señor…-Replicó éste de inmediato.- 

 

No obstante, en esta ocasión, obviando el protocolo militar, le dio a Penélope un largo y sentido beso en los labios que ella encajó encantada, antes de aprestarse a cumplir esa orden. 

-¿Qué ha podido ocurrir?- Inquirió una asombrada Susan. –  
-Simple y llanamente. Un milagro – Sonrió Giaal para remachar con voz queda – Uno tan enorme que ha afectado a todo el Cosmos.

 

Y por esta vez tampoco el alien se recató de besar a la muchacha que le devolvió aquel beso durante un buen rato, ante las sonrientes miradas de todos, incluido Hazzar, antes de que la teniente Hunter se incorporase a su escuadrilla tras el mayor Tracer…

 

En la Tierra el cielo resplandecía de un azul celeste muy hermoso. Todos estaban llenos de alegría y emoción. El peligro había pasado. Por todo el mundo se recobraron las comunicaciones y la prensa comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Para millones de personas no pasó desapercibida la cegadora claridad de esa blanca luz, esa hermosísima canción y esa aura entre azul y plateada que había eliminado aquellos terribles agujeros. Y las cámaras y televisiones de Japón y otras cadenas extranjeras habían filmado a placer. Esta vez sin nada que se opusiera. Los saiyans quedaron eclipsados por esa gigantesca bola de energía. Sin embargo no fue así en el caso de esa increíble mujer rubia de largas coletas. Vestida de gasa blanca y refulgente. Flanqueada por aquellas otras dos hermosas muchachas de largas cabelleras rosada y morena que levitaron junto a ella en el aire enfrentando valerosamente la amenaza…

-Es increíble.- Musitaba Lucy, que no dejaba de abrazar a su pequeña.-

 

Allí estaban, tras años de sufrimiento, en aquella terrible vida en la que había tenido que venderse para sacar adelante a su hija. Al menos tuvo el apoyo de su amiga Sally, que ahora también había obtenido su recompensa. Se casó con un chico estupendo que no varió su amor por ella cuando le confesó su duro pasado. Los dos se habían ido a vivir a otro Estado. Ella trabajando en una de las oficinas que la Masters tenía allí. Él de hecho era un contable de la división de esas mismas empresas. Los dos se conocieron precisamente porque Liam, (que así se llamaba) era compañero de Lucy. 

-Ojalá que la tita Sally haya visto también a la reina Serenity.- Sonrió la cría.- Y seguro que las justicieras, habrán estado allí, como Sailor Shadow y la Dama del Fuego…  
-Si cariño.- Sollozaba su madre sin poder dejar de abrazarla.- ¡Perdóname por no creerte! Ha sido tan maravilloso… 

 

Y es aquella vez, hacía ya unos años, en los que fue rescatada de esa infame forma de vivir, Lucy descubrió que las justicieras no eran un mito, ni un grupo de heroínas que solo se ocupasen de grandes causas. Una de ellas, bueno, dos, la habían ayudado a Sally a ella y a su hija. Las salvaron de ese matón proxeneta llamado Tommy y le dieron a ese chulo una buena lección. La misma niña, muy pequeña entonces, había sufrido muchísimo. Fue incluso vendida a un maldito pederasta. Por fortuna, esas dos nobles luchadoras por la justicia la salvaron. Y lo que fue más. Patty dijo haber soñado con una mujer muy rubia y muy guapa que le entregó unos frasquitos de agua, el agua de la Luna. Esa mujer se llamaba Serenity, y era la reina del satélite terrestre. Lucy por supuesto tomó aquello como una fantasía infantil, como una manera de que su hija hubiera recobrado la inocencia tras todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la ingenua había sido ella misma. En las pantallas de esa gran televisión del bar en el que se encontraban, la asombrada mujer, y otras muchas personas, refugiadas allí, tuvieron ocasión de ver aquello. No era ninguna campaña de publicidad o ningún truco. Ese agujero había sido plenamente visible desde hacía unas horas, creciendo a ojos vistas hasta casi llenar el firmamento. Cundió la pánico que todos los empleados fueron autorizados a irse para que pudiese reunirse con sus familias. Quizás en espera del fin del mundo. Ella tuvo tiempo de correr a buscar a su hija a la escuela. A medio camino, debido al pánico y la confusión que reinaban en las calles las dos se refugiaron en ese bar. Toda la gente que estaba allí lloraba o gemía, mirando por las ventanas. Fue cuando en la televisión aparecieron ellos. Los guerreros dorados, las famosas guerreras luchadoras y finalmente Sailor Shadow, y Serenity, junto con otra chica de largo pelo rosado.

-¡Vamos a morir! – Exclamaba uno de los clientes con total desesperación.-  
-Esto es el fin del mundo.- Gritaba otro.-

 

Había algunos que incluso decidieron beber para olvidar todo ese terrible trance. No obstante, cuando aparecieron en pantalla aquellas hermosas mujeres fue Patty la que, asombrosamente, obró el milagro de hacer que cundiera el silencio al exclamar.

-Mira mami, son la reina Serenity, la reina Neherenia y la princesa Chibiusa. ¡Ellas nos salvarán!  
-¿Cómo sabes quienes son pequeña?- Inquirió un hombre ya mayor mirándola tan atónito como el resto.-  
-Porque yo las conozco, hace mucho que nos salvaron a mi mamá y a mí. – Declaró con total seguridad, añadiendo convencida.- La reina Neherenia era amiga de mi señorita Idina. Y Serenity es la mamá de Chibiusa. No tengan miedo, nos van a salvar a todos porque nos quieren. Ahora usarán sus poderes y esa mancha mala desaparecerá…

 

Y fue tal y como Patty anticipó. Tras aquella exhibición de esas muchachas, ayudadas por esa enorme bola de energía que los innumerables guerreros dorados y demás contribuyeron a formar, el peligro había pasado. En el bar, enormes celebraciones sustituyeron a los lamentos y el horror. Y Lucy no dejaba de besar y abrazar a su niña. Era como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, otra vez. Aunque ahora había sido la Humanidad entera la que podría decir eso. La mujer no dejaba de pensar en cuan cerca habían estado ella y Patty de perder todo lo que habían construido en esos últimos años. El esfuerzo por dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y esa terrible vida pasada.

-¡Que Dios las bendiga a todas ellas, y a sus amigos! - Pudo balbucear una emocionada Lucy.-

 

Y por esa tarde ya no retornaría al trabajo. En cuanto pudieron madre e hija fueron a casa a celebrar juntas ese milagro…Lo mismo hicieron los Tsukino. Shingo había recibido una llamada de sus padres que, entre emocionados balbuceos le narraron lo sucedido. El chico se aprestó a ir junto con su novia. Al llegar esa terrible oscuridad casi lo invadía todo. Sin embargo la televisión se había reestablecido y todos pudieron ver a esa hermosa joven rubia junto con las otras obrar el milagro.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, es nuestra hija! – Exclamaba Ikuko llevándose ambas manos a la boca.-  
-Nunca pude imaginar que mi hermana fuera alguien así…- Musitó Shingo.- ¡Tan increíble!  
-Y esa otra chica me resulta muy familiar.- Añadió Kenji, que al reconocerla exclamó a su vez lleno de asombro.- ¡Es Chibiusa!  
-Es algo asombroso.- Pudo decir la atónita novia de Shingo.- Tu hermana ha salvado al mundo… ¿Quién es en realidad?  
-Es una reina de un remoto lugar.- Afirmó Ikuko con patente orgullo en su voz y en su mirada.- Que siempre ha velado por todos nosotros.

 

Así convino su marido que tan admirado como el resto observaba a la que todavía pensaban como en su hija flotar en el Cielo y emitir aquella enorme energía junto con el resto de las chicas y esos individuos que brillaban en tonos dorados…

 

En España las cosas no fueron diferentes. En casa de Beatriz, todos miraban la televisión tan asombrados como en el resto del mundo. Y más cuando la joven dedicó su atención a las tres mujeres que levitaban concentrando aquella maravillosa luz a su alrededor.

-¡No puede ser, es Nehie! – Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca, ante el asombro de sus padres.-  
-¿Quién?- Quiso saber su padre, observando a aquella hermosa chica de largos cabellos morenos.-  
-Mi compañera en la Golden State. ¡La que era extranjera también!- Se apresuró a replicar sin salir de su asombro.- Si convivimos todo el curso en la misma habitación y hasta la enseñé a hacer tortilla de patatas, y… ¡miradla ahora, es una especie de diosa o algo así!…  
-Bueno, hija.- Intervino su impresionada madre sin perder el buen humor.- Al menos podrás presumir de haber tenido amigas realmente especiales.

 

Beatriz asintió, esbozando una sonrisa. Recordaba bien a esa muchacha, siempre tan agradable y discreta. Junto con Idina y Heather conformaron un grupito muy bien avenido. Pensaba siempre en ellas con mucho cariño. Esperaba que el resto hubiera podido ver a su vez a esas chicas. De hecho, al poco recibió un WhatsApp de la hija de la jefa de estudios de su antigua universidad. Leyó dejando atónitos a sus padres.

-La reina Neherenia. ¡Nuestra Nehie! Es la soberana de la cara oculta de la Luna. La acompañan la reina Serenity de la cara visible de la Luna y su hija, la princesa Chibiusa. Mi madre me lo ha contado. Dice que ya no importa que guarde el secreto. Y nuestra amiga Idina es nada menos que la Dama del Fuego. Aunque no la he visto allí, pero si a su hermano…  
-¡Desde luego que vaya amigas que hiciste allí! - Se rio su padre ahora.- Espero que lo puedas poner en el currículo. 

 

Toda la familia de hecho estaba ahora feliz, esas mujeres y los que las acompañaban obraron el milagro. Aquella mancha terrible se desvaneció como si jamás hubiera existido tras recibir aquel impacto de esa colosal bola de luz, mezclada con las energías de Neherenia, de Chibiusa y de Serenity.

-¡Gracias amigas! - Lloraba Beatriz llena de emoción.- Os quiero mucho a todas…

 

Y de modos muy similares reaccionaron muchos de los amigos y conocidos que tenían, en la Tierra y otros mundos, cuando esas imágenes se extendieron por ellos. Entre tanto y ajenos por ahora a esa repercusión mediática, también en los componentes del grupo existía un ambiente de celebración. Todos se abrazaban y reían, y como de costumbre fue Roy quién, jocosamente, se dirigió a la soberana de la Tierra y la Luna y le comentó, para carcajada general.

-Usagi, tú siempre igual, ¡hay que ver la que has liado!  
-Con vuestra ayuda, desde luego - contestó jovialmente la interpelada.-  
-De ésta, si te presentas, ganas las elecciones. – Sonrió Tommy uniéndose a la broma. – ¡Aprovecha!  
-Puede que haga algo así. – Replicó la aludida de forma algo enigmática.- O parecido…  
-Por ahora lo mejor es que volvamos a casa. Tenemos mucho que preparar. – Afirmó Endimión con ese mismo tinte en su declaración al sentenciar. – A partir de hoy empieza una nueva era en la Tierra.  
-¡No tan rápido! – Terció Roy, quien dirigiéndose a sus amigos, parientes y compañeros les comentó con la aprobatoria sonrisa de su esposa. – Aunque seguro que tenemos ganas de ver a los que no están, y os aseguro que Bertie y yo iremos pronto a ver a nuestro chico a nuestra nuera y por supuesto a nuestro futuro nieto. Pero vayamos por partes.- Y agregó para preguntar al resto del grupo más veterano. – Vamos a ver compañeros. ¿Qué es lo que solíamos hacer cada vez que derrotábamos a algún enemigo de esos que amenazaban la Tierra? 

 

El grupo de Tom, Cooan, Zafiro, Petz, Karaberasu, Nephrite, y los demás componentes de aquella generación se miraron los unos a los otros y sin dudar exclamaron con jolgorio…

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

 

Así fue la entusiastica y unánime respuesta de los interpelados que elevaron cada uno un brazo al aire, para sonrisa y divertido gesto de los más jóvenes que no habían vivido esos entrañables años.

-Si hermano. ¡Lo echaba realmente de menos! ¿Has traído el karaoke? - Proclamó Lornd que con esta pregunta provocó la nostálgica sonrisa de su esposa, también la de Calix, Seira y la cara de sorpresa de Seren, Doran y el resto de los saiyans. – Espero que si…  
-Pues va a ser que no – replicó éste llevándose la mano al cogote como si se percatase de ese lapsus, para dirigirse hacia la mujer de Daniel y preguntar. – Pero algo se podrá hacer, ¿no es cierto Mimet?  
-¡Pooor supueeestoo guuaaapoo! Ahora mismo lo solucionamos. – Exclamó ella como en sus mejores y más alocados tiempos. – ¡Vamos hija!…nos tenemos que poner manos a la obra.  
-¡Si mamá! - Asintió una asimismo entusiasmada Mimí.-

 

Y su esposo Kenneth y el doctor Tomoe ya estaban llamando a una de las sedes de la Masters Corporation, donde el millonario Ian, que había asistido como el resto del planeta a ese milagro, les atendió de inmediato garantizando que no iban a reparar en gastos para aquella celebración…

-¿A qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos a mi santuario! Tendremos sitio de sobra para todos. – Les arengó Rei con visible determinación y ganas de jolgorio. –  
-Sí, y también tendremos mucha comida y bebida que preparar. – Convino Makoto más que dispuesta a la tarea. –  
-Eso no será problema. Te echaremos una mano. - Se ofreció Minako.-  
-No sé si eso será una buena idea.- Suspiró su compañera, recordando la mala maña que Venus se daba en esas tareas. – Al menos tengo cerca una de mis tiendas..  
-¡Oye! Que intento ayudar, monina.- Replicó ésta con aparente contrariedad.-  
-¡Pues mejor quédate fuera de la cocina! - Rio Ami, secundada por buena parte del resto. Incluida la aludida, rematando.- ¡Eso sí que sería un auténtico caos y no esto!…

 

Minako se puso colorada ante las carcajadas de sus compañeras. Por su parte las hermanas se ofrecieron de inmediato para esa cuestión. Y entre risas y bromas, todos siguieron intercambiando comentarios y chanzas…

-¡Pues adelante, de fiesta hasta que caigamos rendidos! – Afirmó Zafiro con patente entusiasmo a su vez. –  
-Sí, seguro que será genial. – Afirmó Sailor Vesta. – Ya era hora.  
-Ya te digo. – Convino Sailor Ceres. – Dejar un poco la etiqueta palaciega…  
-Pues a pasarlo bien. – Dijo Sailor Juno. – Que mañana no hay que madrugar…  
-Me encantan las fiestas, son divertidas. – Declaró Sailor Palas. – Y éstas mucho más.  
-Lástima que Luna, Artemis y Diana no pudieran venir al quedarse en el reino del futuro. – Se lamentó Chibiusa. – Lo hubieran pasado muy bien.  
-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Alguien tenía que vigilar las cosas por allí. - Afirmó Minako sintiéndolo también por los gatos.-  
-Bueno, pues se lo contaremos después. – Sonrió Ami animando a la no ya tan pequeña Dama. –  
-Muy bien. Sea pues. ¡Vamos a dar una gran fiesta y a comer, cantar y bailar de lo lindo! Que mañana será otro día. Y tienes razón Jun-jun, mañana no habrá que madrugar. – Afirmó Serenity con un gesto y un desenfadado tono que recordaban a la Usagi de antaño. Obteniendo por supuesto la aprobación unánime del resto al remachar llena de entusiasmo.- ¡A qué esperamos! ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!…

 

Y así se decidió. Aprestándose con ganas, todos ellos improvisaron una celebración que les recordó los buenos y viejos tiempos, dejando los demás temas de importancia planetaria para otro momento. La ocasión sin duda lo merecía.

 

En Bios, tras la euforia y alegría iniciales todos se notaron muy cansados. Hacía un buen rato que Sandy y Mazoui cruzaron miradas entre ellos decidiendo dejar descansar a la pareja y reunirse con las suyas propias deseando contarles las maravillas que habían visto. Así lo hicieron y después informaron a Idina quien pudo ser testigo, al igual que el resto de los habitantes del asteroide, de esos mismos fenómenos. La chica lloró también de profunda alegría y emoción al percibir esa maravillosa oración que cantase su amiga y sentir que habían sido salvados por ese increíble milagro. Llamó a casa de la joven pareja. Al ponerse la futura mamá en la video pantalla solo le pudo decir entre lágrimas.

-Gracias Amatista, muchísimas gracias por todo…  
-No tienes que agradecerme nada a mí. – Le sonrió su amiga para remachar en tanto acariciaba su abultado vientre.- Sino a Él. Y seguro que algún día podrás hacerlo.  
-Sí, no lo dudes. Tienes mi promesa de que así será. - Afirmó su interlocutora despidiéndose de sus amigos.- Disfrutad del momento. Ya nos veremos…

 

Por su parte Idina recibió aquellos mensajes de WhatsApp que increíblemente pudieron llegarle a Bios. Eran de Bea y de Heather. Pudo leer con creciente emoción y lágrimas.

-Gracias mi querida amiga. ¡Ojalá hubieses estado aquí para ver a Nehie, bueno, a la reina Neherenia, salvarnos a todos! ¡Cualquiera la dice ahora que tiene que cuajar más la tortilla! - Escribía la española añadiendo un montón de emoticonos sonrientes y que daban besos.-  
-Serenity, Nehie y los demás han hecho un gran trabajo, te quiero Idina, y te echo de menos un montón.- Comentaba la hija de los Roberts con muchos corazones agregados.-  
-Y yo a vosotras mis queridas amigas.- Suspiró la joven, aprestándose a responder.-

 

Por su parte y tras cortar la comunicación con Idina, los jóvenes esposos se miraron llenos de dicha.

-Mi amor. - Suspiró Amatista una vez a solas con su marido.- Todo será maravilloso a partir de ahora.  
\- Ya lo ha sido, desde que estamos juntos.- Afirmó él sentenciando con pleno convencimiento. – Y lo será todavía más. Ahora empieza un nuevo capítulo de nuestras vidas. Y en las de las de todos los seres de la creación. Y todo gracias a nuestro hijo.  
-Sí, es verdad. - Convino su mujer volviendo a acariciar su barriga de ya nueve meses.- Y dentro de poco, le tendremos aquí, a nuestro lado, en persona.

 

Los dos se abrazaron con cuidado, pues no deseaban aplastar en modo alguno esa tripa de la chica, y tras darse un cálido beso, decidieron irse a dormir, por suerte a la mañana siguiente habría que retornar a su agradable y añorada rutina…

 

Después de todo esto pasaron varios días. La joven mamá en ciernes estaba a punto de dar a luz. Esmeralda y Diamante llegaron en la nave. Leval avisó a sus padres y a toda la familia. Aprovecharon para relatarse sus respectivas aventuras en aquella trascendental batalla por el cosmos entero. Pese a saber que un día esos seres volverían el optimismo reinaba entre ellos. Cuando llegase el momento el grupo estaba convencido de que Amatista tendría a su hijo y estarían más que preparados para enfrentar esa nueva amenaza. El niño a buen seguro que estaría rodeado de todos sus seres queridos, eso sería, sin duda, un buen comienzo. La criatura, como su futura madre le imaginó, un precioso bebé de ojos violetas como ella y de pelo castaño como Leval, parecería un niño normal, sin ningún tipo de atributos divinos. Todos estaban encantados con él y su próxima llegada. Pero después llegaría el momento de separarse. Dado que, por fortuna, las vidas de todos proseguían. Mazoui y Satory se marcharían a la Tierra, al principio con unas cortas vacaciones, después definitivamente. Idina se instalaría en Bios en su recién estrenada escuela. Sandy y Coraíon permanecerían también en el mismo planeta, junto a Amatista y Leval, para celebrar al fin su ansiada boda a la que asistirían una vez más todos sus amigos. Los recién llegados a Nature comenzarían a transformar y colonizar ese nuevo mundo. Después, cada cual seguiría su propio camino. Todos con una interesante historia que contar, pero fuesen quienes fuesen y estuviesen donde estuviesen, acordaron no perder el contacto entre ellos y se dispusieron a afrontar el futuro con una gran fe y esperanza.

 

Así, con el pequeño Asthel como el pionero de una nueva saga, comenzaran las aventuras de una nueva generación. Ésta será la encargada de tomar el relevo y de acometer la gran misión para la que estaban predestinados desde el principio de los tiempos. La culminación de las luchas y los anhelos de sus padres y sus abuelos. Pues esto, como Sir Winston Spencer Churchill dijera, no es el principio del fin, sino más bien el fin del principio. Pero ese comienzo de algo nuevo y a la vez del final de la saga formará parte de otra Historia...

 

FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE


End file.
